Il Finitore
by Ajun Cajun
Summary: This is an epic AU of 2 girls, who become friends, then Rizzles, and eventually law partners.They have to search for a way to love one another in a dangerous time for gays in America and function in a society working against them, all with the backdrop of the most volatile time in American History, the '60s. Rated M for violence, language, rape and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles or any of the characters depicted from the show do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._**

**_Author's Note: This story is rated M for the violence and sexual content. If real life bothers you don't read this story. I have tried to be delicate in its handling, but violence is violence and rape is horrible._**

Chapter I: Iron Jane

The sky over New Orleans was blue on a lovely April day in 1966. A teenage boy was sitting on a blanket with his girlfriend, they were listening to WTIX. The Beatles were singing 'She Was Just Seventeen' and a yellow jacket was dive bombing the couple in order to get some of the salt from their sandwiches. A yellow lemon cake was sliced neatly and sat between them. In a Coke cooler filled with ice was several bottles of Coke.

At the edge of the open area next to the trees and shrubs were a tall brunette young woman and two younger boys playing baseball. The girl was seventeen and junior at Ursuline Academy. She was a scholarship student for volleyball, tennis, softball and track. She was all of six feet, but only weighed a little over 130 pounds of muscle. She was obviously teaching the younger boys to play baseball. The boys were ten and eight.

An older man was sitting on a stone park bench feeding pigeons and ogling the two young ladies sitting on a black and yellow afghan of the latest style. One was reading and the other was scanning the crowd with alluring eyes.

Antoinette was a bright and gay twenty-six year old blonde with rich bedroom blue eyes. At the moment, she was employed by Constance Isles as companion for her fourteen year old daughter, Maura. Antoinette didn't particularly like Maura. She thought the girl was too smart, scary smart. The twenty-six year old was intimidated by the girl's total confidence in her intelligence. The girl mystified and confused the French blonde. Maura took no interest in boys or parties or having fun. The blonde was also jealous of Maura's natural beauty. While she had to spend an hour each morning looking gorgeous, Maura spent no time enriching her looks. The young girl would put on some lipstick and brush her hair and come out all fresh and beautiful. The French woman also felt that Maura's rich hazel eyes were looking deep into her soul and analyzing her strengths and weaknesses. No, Antoinette did not like the girl.

But what Antoinette did like was flirting. To her flirting was an art form, which she had totally perfected. The blonde French woman often took her charge in hand and went to study in the park across from their residence in the Garden District. Audubon Park was directly across from their two hundred year home separated by the street car line running down the median of St. Charles Avenue.

The sounds of birds and the clang of the street car filled the air, as Maura read the latest AMA Journal. At fourteen, Maura was a junior in high school. She had been going to school in France, but recent events had forced her mother to take a position in New Orleans.

Her parents had purchased a small mansion in the fashionable Garden District. The house had eleven bedrooms, four baths, a formal dining room, a dining room, a library, a den, a family room, a living room, pallor, a conservatory, two kitchens, one outdoors for summer and the other for the colder months and separate servant's quarters, which used to be the slave quarters.

None of this mattered to Maura. She hated the place. It was huge and her room was on the East Wing and her parents were on the West Wing. Antoinette had the room adjacent to hers on the right and her bodyguard Winston Charmers had the other adjacent room. Her room was sandwiched between the two people hired to inhibit her freedom.

Maura sat reading the same page of her book over and over, while she was lost in her thoughts. The young golden haired girl couldn't wait to start school at Ursuline Academy. Hazel eyes scanned the page for the third or fourth time until she got frustrated and turned to the next page. The young girl thought about only getting a couple of months before summer vacation, but at least she would be away from her companion and bodyguard.

The teenager didn't know that the reason she had to be so closely guarded was that she was the biological daughter of the Irish crime lord, Patrick Doyle. Her identity was a closely guarded secret, but recent events in his territory in New Orleans had made security paramount.

The Irish gangs were at peace with the Italians, Cajuns and Polish, but the Germans and Spanish had united to take over a third of the Irish territory. So if Maura's identity was compromised, she would become a target.

What Doyle and the Isles did not know was that her identity had been compromised by the Germans and that a squad of their men was closing in to kidnap the girl.

Jane Rizzoli wore her black leather jacket with pride, not because of the rich Italian leather or the polished nickel buttons or the tough looking chains. No she wore with pride because of the colors sewn on the back.

Jane Rizzoli, the tall brunette with the large chocolate eyes, was the leader of one the most feared gangs in the Irish Channel, the St. Roche War Lords. They and the Irish controlled 85% of the Channel.

The Warlords paid their tithe to the Marcello Brothers every month without fail. They had flourished under the Marcellos and no reason to want to rock the boat.

The gang was running at least six independent scams throughout the city. Jane controlled the rich paper routes and had six paper stands. Her pocket men hit the tourist in the Quarter, daily. Once every other week, they would hit a truck or a store safe. All in all, her gang was pulling in twelve to fifteen hundred a month. The leader's cut was 10% off the top. With the Marcellos pulling 10% and the Bevenettas another 15%, the gang was splitting 65%. Her ten percent was more money than her stepfather was pulling working a rotten chef's job at the airport.

The young brunette was at the top of the food chain in the gang world. She was the head of the most serious gang in a very serious world. For seven years now, the seventeen year old had grown from a scared ten year old looking for protection from bullies to the gang's leader and top enforcer.

Their gang was primarily Italian. Each neighborhood was divided along ethnic lines. Not out of any prejudice, but out of commonality. The Italians, many of whom spoke only Italian at home congregated with other Italians, as did the Spanish, the Polish, the Cajuns, the Germans, the Greeks and the WASPS (White Anglo Saxon Protestants)

Other than the WASPS and the Greeks, the neighborhood was Roman Catholic, strict Roman Catholics. Most first born sons went into the priesthood and many of the girls became nuns. The church was a safe haven from the brutality of the streets.

Jane had earned a street name, Il Finitore (the Finisher). She never started trouble, but she always finished it. Once she became involved, the matter was finished.

The tall brunette earned her reputation one day in 1964. She had just turned 14. She and her friend were on their way home from the annual CYO (Catholic Youth Organization) Halloween Hop. The dances, like the ball park and the school, was consider neutral territory and no one was to ever cause trouble of any kind.

Well, Horace Godofsky, the leader of the Polish Bulldogs decided to take down the rising Italian group. The best way he could figure to take them down, was to eliminate their two best fighters, Jane Rizzoli and Joseph Vincenso.

At fifteen, Big Joe Vincenso was 6'2" and 265 pounds of muscle. He was a scholarship player for the Jesuit Blue Jays, who would go on to win the Catholic League that year. He was big, tough and Jane's best friend.

Godofsky had five gang members with him and stood in Jane's way home. Jane didn't talk or threaten, she acted. The young brunette knew she and Joe had one chance. They had to break through and run. So, she charged with Big Joe right behind.

It was the last thing the Polish gang expected. They were caught flatfooted and two of the Bulldogs were down before they could react. The tactic almost succeeded, but one of the Poles threw a pipe at Jane's ankles and downed her. Joe stopped to help and was overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Horace was not pleased. A girl had almost forced her way through his carefully laid ambush. Now, she had to pay. It had already been decided there could be no survivors. The gang was breaking too many treaty terms with too many gangs. The Bulldogs would lose all standing and have to pay indemnities, if anyone found out.

But the Big Pole wanted to break the girl. Girl should be finding a husband, not being in a gang. She didn't belong and had to be made an example, so no other female would follow her example. So, he pulled a knife and started to cut off her clothes.

The other gang members became nervous. This was not part of the plan and Boris Wincowski shouted, "What you doing, man? This is not right. We came to finish these guys, but what you're doing is wrong, man."

The Polish leader looked hard at his boys and replied, "Do you want more whores in the gangs? We have to make sure all the whores know what will happen if they get caught in a gang. We came to do a job and we need to do it right."

Big Joe was handcuffed behind his back with his legs tied. He cursed them for cowards and was rewarded with a blow to the head and a gag.

After her clothes were cutoff, Horace Godofsky became a rapist. Jane didn't fight him; she just bided her time. She knew if she could keep them involved long enough, her gang would notice them missing and come looking. It was their only chance.

So, the young Italian endured. She endured each of the Poles thrusting in her. She endured their cramming their penises into her mouth. She endured each degradation, so she would eventually win.

Her gamble paid off. Noticing that their two best fighters were missing, the entire gang started backtracking. Little Tucky spotted them first and shouted for the others. This alerted the Poles, who started running, except for one of them. As they started to run one of the one watching Big Joe slipped a shiv in his side.

Abe Johansson was taking his turn when the other Italians arrived. Jane wrapped her long legs around him and held on. Abe, a big man, punched her several times in the face to force her to let go. She barely held on until the others arrived. They grabbed the struggling Abe and forced him to the ground. Every one of them was pounding on the teenage boy, until Jane yelled, "Stop it. We need him alive. Take him to the house and call the cops. We need an ambulance."

Her guys were not so easily calmed and a couple of them kept kicking the prone Pole. Jane had to calm them down or they were going to kill him. She needed the cops to come, but she didn't need a stiff around when they arrived. So she shouted, "Bring this piece of shit to the house and make sure he's safe and comfy until I get out of the hospital. We'll need guard while Joe and I recover two guys in three shifts."

Everyone noticed that Jane not Lou, the present leader, was giving the orders. No one knew when it happened, but Lou had been replaced by the iron Jane, who had proved herself by a trial no girl should ever have to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forging Iron

Maura had lived in Paris for as long as she could remember. The girl had proved herself brilliant at an early age. By the age of three, she could recite three different alphabets, Anglican, Greek and Hebrew. By the age of five, she could write complete sentences and do all forms of arithmetic. She was advanced to the second, fourth and sixth grades, skipping first, third and fifth. She was in high school by the age of eleven. She turned fourteen during her junior year.

The young blonde was also taught fashion in the fashion capitol of the world. Her adopted mother, Constance, was a former model and a fashion designer. Her label was in every major department store in the United States, United Kingdom and France. Her husband was one of the top art dealers in the Western nations of the world.

So, Maura learned fashion from the time she could dress herself. So with a natural beauty, a keen fashion sense and a brilliant mind, she should have been the toast of her high school, but Maura had something else in her personality. She was brutally honest. She couldn't lie, not even the little white lies that keep us from getting in trouble with our peers.

Additionally, when her peers were fourteen, she was eleven. When she was fourteen, her peers were seventeen. So, age was a huge factor. It is hard to relate to an honest girl, who is the same age as young younger sister. As a result, she earned the nickname, Maura the Bora.

Not that she minded. She didn't really relate to her peers anyway. However, she could use at least one friend. One person to call her buddy, one person to tell her secret desires, one person to share her hopes and dreams, she needed that one person. Antoinette was not that person. The sophisticated young blonde found her companion to be shallow, vain and flighty. She really didn't like her.

Though Maura didn't like the girl, she felt sorry for her. Her companion was always flirting with men in a vain attempt to define herself. The poor woman didn't realize that we define ourselves by whom we are, not by whom we date.

Maura sighed, as she put down her book to examine her surroundings. She was not looking for hazards or trouble spots, but for ambiance. She was looking to see if she could find that person.

What she found disturbed her. She knew she had three men watching her and guarding her perimeter. She knew the three men on sight and two of them had been replaced. Only Winston was still at station. Something was very wrong.

The young girl examined the area. She spotted the couple having the picnic, the girl teaching her brothers, the man feeding the pigeons and four other men, who wore suits on a warm day outdoors.

Maura started looking for an opening to exploit. She looked to the girl playing baseball and willed the girl to look her way. She needed help.

Angelia Beneducci was a Sicilian mother, whose husband Francesco Rizzoli had died a violent death. He was a plumber, but many thought him a Mafioso because he was Sicilian. So one night while getting milk for his children, a gunman shot him four times. His murderer was never caught.

Angelia was left with only bills. She was forced to remarry a Neapolitan chef, who ended up drinking too much and hating Jane. But Angelia loved her children with a ferocity that was so intense that many people mistook it for smothering.

When she saw her baby lying in the hospital bed, bruised and her life ruined, she wanted revenge. Sicilians knew one thing, revenge. She burned for it. She lusted after it. Someone had killed her husband and now someone had taken her daughter's future.

The stricken mother had listened quietly to the doctors as they told her that Jane's womb had been damaged and that having children would be difficult. If she did become pregnant, they did not think they would likely come to term.

When she told Jane, she saw the light in her daughter's chocolate eyes burn as she said, "No man is ever going to touch me like that again, Mama. Never… Never… Never…"

There were no tears, no sign of any weakness. The mother knew there wouldn't be. Her daughter was a true Sicilian, she would hold the anger inside and let it smolder into a fire that would burn whoever did this. The grieving mother asked, "Who did this baby? I know you know."

The police had told her that they had no suspects as both Joe and Jane had told them that the assailants wore masks. The detective named Korsak had been nice about it, but she could tell he didn't believe them. The detective knew the streets and knew that there would only be street justice in this case.

The bruised brunette took her mother's hand and looked her in the eye and said, "Don't worry, Mama. I will take care of it. I have it to do."

With that pronouncement Angelia was reassured. She knew her daughter and if she put her mind, but more importantly her will to something, it got done.

Two days later, Jane Rizzoli left the hospital. Joe would be another week. He had lost a lot of blood and had had an infection from the stab wound. It seemed he was going to miss a couple of football games.

Her parents took her from the hospital in a wheelchair to their Ford Biscayne. They drove her to Bevenito's Grocery. Antonio Bevenito was the local Mafioso. He control the St. Roche area and a little of the upper ninth ward. His son Tony J. was like a father to Jane. He had adopted her in his heart when she came into the store right after her father was killed. She had been only five, when she held out a Hershey's kiss and asked the harden Mafioso, "Will you trade a kiss for a kiss?"

From that day to this, he thought of that little brunette with the big chocolate eyes when he saw the girl with he shared a common birthday. Now that she was almost six feet and tough as nails didn't change the picture. It only made him so proud of her. What had been done to her was unforgiveable.

When she got out of the chair and approached his father, he noticed her reluctance to be touched. She had always been generous in her affection for the old man and for her to fear his touch wounded Tony J. terribly. He burned for revenge for the daughter of his heart.

She approached the man she thought of as her father more than the drunken bastard that had married her mother, but was afraid of his touch. She willed herself to hug him and kiss each cheek. Her reluctance hurt the man, but he understood it.

The old man told her, "Janie, you know who did this? We will burn him today, if you want."

Gently she touched his arm and said, "I will handle it. I have it to do."

Old man Bev nodded and took out a roll of money, "We took up a collection. This is for the hospital bills for you and Big Joe. Take it."

There was more than enough money in that roll and she was reluctant to take it, but knew no other way to pay the bill. Charity was free for those who had no means, but her stepfather had a good job though he blew most of the money on cigarettes and beer. So, she took the wad and thanked the old man.

She then caught the eye of Tony J.'s thirteen year old son Three. The tall brunette nodded for him to come with her. Three was a new member of the War Lords and needed to be present when she talked to Abe the Ape.

She walked down St. Roche to Joliet and entered the right half of a shot gun double. The left half was occupied by Vincent Laserva, a retired Mafioso and grandfather to Jane's lifelong friend Teresa. In exchange for protecting his granddaughter at school and around the neighborhood, he allowed them to have the right half of his double.

Mr. Laserva had known Jane since she was three. She and her daughter had been inseparable until Jane joined the War Lords. Teresa was not the type of girl to join a gang. She was a frail plain girl, who was prone to enema and boys. Teresa was engaged to Big Tucky, Carmine Tuctucci, a member of the War Lords. They were to be married in the summer after Big Tucky graduated from Fortier High School.

He already had a job as a numbers runner for Old Man Bev. The boy made good money, but had a short life expectancy. No one knew this better than Mr. V. He was a rarity in the neighborhood; he was a retired Mafioso. He had survived Old Man Bev's father and uncle and now Old Man Bev.

Jane entered the house and saw Abe the Ape tied to a solid oak chair, which was bolted to the floor. Abe had gotten his nickname from his apelike features and his large 5'4", 200 pound frame. Jane walked over to Abe and leaned into his ear and whispered, "This is going to hurt…a lot."

She took off her jacket and handed it to Little Tucky and said, "Go get Dr. Martini and some plastic, you know like they use for painting houses."

The older boy nodded and ran to Bevenita's, they would have what they needed. Jane looked to Louis Demarco and asked, "Lou, do we have a problem?"

Little Louie knew who was boss now. He had never been the one to run this crew. He was a small man of nineteen with ferret features. He was not the best fighter or the toughest soldier. But he was smart and since he had been leader, not one of his people had ever been pinched and he kept the revenue coming. But Lou knew who was the Queen Bee now and was smart enough to let her have the position.

The young girl smiled and Louie cringed. He felt the malice in that smile for those who had hurt her. The little man almost felt sorry for the Ape, until he remember how they had found Jane being raped and brutalized. No, the pity vanished as quickly as it had come.

When Tucky came back with the plastic and the doctor in tow, the cold warrior took control of the wounded girl. She walked up to the Ape and kissed his head lightly and gagged him with his own dirty socks. The hairy man had been stripped and tied naked to the chair. The ferrous brunette took roofing nails and hammered them into his testicles.

She never said anything. She never asked a question. She just coldly tortured the man. She took out all her hate and vengeance on the one that had been left behind.

She personally castrated him. The doctor patched up and cleaned every wound. He would not be allowed to die. She wanted him to live with the consequences of what had happened to her.

She took his sight and crushed both his hands. She hobbled him by breaking both the Ape's feet and cutting his hamstring. She branded him with hot irons until the air was rancid with burned flesh. Abe was still breathing three days later, but just barely. He had had enough. Jane leaned into his ear one last time and whispered, "I told you it would hurt. Now, we are going to dump you on Horace's doorstep. I left you your tongue so you could tell him. I'm coming for him and to look at you and see his future."

She nodded and the Ape was sent home, a bit worn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Escape

The young blonde stealthfully remove her shoes. She knew her fashionable three inch heels would not be useful if she had to run. Carefully, she took the bread knife from their lunch basket and changed her position to get her legs under her. The resourceful teenager knew she was going to have to run for it at some point.

Jane had been practicing baseball with her two younger brothers, Frankie Jr. and Tommy. Frankie was 11 going on 12 and Tommy was 8 going on 30 or so he thought.

Jane was playing catch with the two boys, when she spotted the trouble. Two men in suits had been shivved and buried in the bushes. Normally, she would involve herself in such things, but this was neutral territory. Nothing was supposed to happen here. She remembered a night three years ago when neutral territory was violated and it pissed her off.

She was wearing a button down baseball jersey over a undershirt and bra with short pants, sneakers and no socks. She wasn't exactly dressed for trouble. She called Frankie over and quietly said as she passed him a quarter, "Take Tommy home on the street car. Then go get the boys and tell them I'm in trouble in the Garden District. Tell Joe to meet me at the Fortier Gym. Frankie, don't take any chances."

The tall brunette knew she was on her own for the next hour or so. The boys would have to transfer twice before they got home. That's a minimum of twenty-five minutes home, another ten to get a hold of anyone, then twenty-five minutes back. Yeah, by anybody's count that was an hour minimum.

The experienced gang leader scanned the crowd for the target and there she was a honey haired blonde with a ditz girlfriend. She wondered if the ditz was her mother or older sister. The girl couldn't have been more than fourteen and the other woman must have been at least 30.

It didn't matter; the blonde was obviously getting ready to run. Jane smiled to herself, this one was smart. She had removed her heels and was getting ready to run. The other one was chatting up one of the gang trying to nab or kill them.

It wasn't going to happen in her town. This was a neutral site and the rules were there for a reason. She had seen firsthand the result was not following the rules and would not let that happen to that sweet girl.

Jane shook her head, she had to keep focused. Sweet girls got killed or worse unless protected and Jane felt very protective for some reason she didn't understand.

With the ball bat in hand, she strolled up to the man nearest her. He had a body not ten feet away from his location and would be very cautious of being caught. Jane seemed to be no threat and was ignored to his regret as the bat connected to his head.

The tall brunette hoped that the bushes shielded her action from his buddies. She also hoped the young teen had seen an exit had been given to her.

Maura had seen what happened and silently thank the girl for her timely intervention. Now, she had to move. So, the young teen called to her companion, "Antoinette, I am going to get a snowball, do you want one?"

Antoinette was only too happy to rid herself of her charge for a few minutes, while she reeled in her latest catch. Winston however was not letting his charge out of his sight and he moved to follow her. That signaled the nab team to action. The four concealed men ran into toward their targets. Winston recognized what he missed and yelled, "Run, girl, run."

That sentence cost him his life. He was pulling his gun, when he was shot from four different directions. The man, who had been chatting with Antoinette, pulled a knife and quickly slit her throat. The area exploded into action. Everyone started diving for cover.

Maura ran toward the waiting brunette, who was on one knee shooting a forty-five automatic with obvious expertise. This had obviously been a kidnapping as the four gunmen when reluctant to fire at the running teen.

Maura made the safety of the brush and felt her arm being grabbed by strong yet feminine hands. The tall brunette welding a gun shouted, "Head straight into the trees behind me. I'll be right behind."

Maura ran as fast as she could toward the indicted oaks. They were large moss covered trees surrounded by light brush. She heard a couple more shots and silently prayed that her rescuer was safely behind her.

She had to stop for a second to catch her breath; the fourteen year old was not an athlete. Jane caught up to her in a matter of seconds and shouted, "What you waiting for Christmas? Get your ass moving or they are going to catch us. Head to the main path and backtrack toward the streetcar. I'll have to find you some shoes; they won't let you on barefooted. Now, move."

Maura did as directed and found the main path easily. She noticed that it was crowded with people, but she didn't know who she could trust. She didn't know why she trusted the tall stranger, but she did. The blonde teen walked normally as she could toward the streetcar.

Her eyes were scanning everywhere for the men who had killed her companions, but they were nowhere in sight. She was so engrossed in searching for the kidnappers that she didn't notice the tall brunette, who had popped in her bath holding a pair of sandals. Maura started to ask, but the girl smiled a lovely dimpled smile and said, "Don't ask any questions, you don't want to know the answers to."

Maura nodded, after all it was good sound advice. The blonde looked into those large chocolate eyes and was stunned by their intensity. However, she did manage to squeak out, "I'm Maura."

Jane handed her the shoes and grabbed her arm to hurry the girl toward the car stop. Maura valiantly tried to put on the sandals, while they walked brusquely toward the street car platform. The train was two stops away and Jane practically was carrying the girl. They were getting on the train when they were spotted by another team. They vainly chased the retreating street car.

The tall brunette paid the conductor and took two transfers. She handed the shaken teen one of the transfers and said, "If we get separated transfer to the Ferret St. bus and get off at Fortier High School. Go to the gym and hide. I have a team meeting us."

Maura nodded numbly and felt a reassuring hand on her arm, as the older teen said, "I'm Jane. Your safe with me."

Maura knew truer words were never spoken and she let the tears flow.

Jane didn't know what to do. The girl had broken down and was crying. Tears were not something the tough street kid understood. She had been trained never to show tears; they were a sign of weakness, but she had seen this girl in action and knew that there was no weakness in her.

Reluctantly, the tall teen pulled the smaller girl into her arms and hugged her to make her feel safe. It felt so natural. Holding the sobbing young girl in her arms was the only thing she wanted to do. She knew she had to protect this innocent. She had not felt anything in the last three years, but now she felt it all and it scared her a bit.

Maura sobbed into the breast of the older girl. For the first time since she left Paris, she felt at home and safe. The child had never felt like this before. Though she loved her parents and they loved her. Theirs was not a caressing family. Maura could only remember three times when her mother had held her at all. Once when she was told she was adopted, once when her pet spaniel died and once when she told her they were leaving Paris.

But this felt so natural. Maura wrapped her arms around the older girl and held on for dear life. She didn't want to let this one go. This was the person.

Jane was at a loss as what to do. She was being squeezed to death by this slip of a girl, but the brunette didn't want to interfere. This felt right. She knew she could fall in love with this one.

For three years, Jane had been in one relationship after another with older women and a few girls her own age. No man was ever going to touch her again. The brutality of men and the tenderness of women was all she knew. She was Catholic enough though to know guilt.

But there was no guilt in what she felt at this moment. This was the moment that would define the rest of her life and she knew it. Jane had found the one and it scared her.

They transferred to the Ferret St. bus without incident. Maura slept lightly on her lap, while Jane scanned for any sign of trouble. Jane decided that she should scout the area before the two girls got off the bus. So, she passed the school, searching for any sign of pursuit.

She spotted her boys walking toward the school. She pulled the bell cord to signal the driver to pull over at the next stop. The brunette lightly shook the blonde awake and said, "We get off here and walk back about four blocks. My guys are waiting."

Eleven guys were waiting in front of the Fortier High gym. When Jane arrived, she asked, "Whose packing?"

Four of the guys showed her 38 revolvers. She had three shots left in the 45 she had taken from the dude she smashed. She ordered, "Chuck give me your piece and take mine. Take it to the old man, he'll know what to do. Tell him I have the package and she's safe. There's something going on and it ain't right."

Chuck swapped pieces and took off toward the bus stop. Then the tall brunette commanded, "Jimmy and Big Tucky guard the door. Three and Tony T guard the inside. The rest of you start casing the area. You know what to look for. I think these guys are out of towners and German or Swedes. Don't take any chances and report right back to me."

The commanding teen pulled Maura into the gym and an behind some bleachers. The gang leader looked into scared eyes and asked, "Do you know what is going on?"

Maura shook her head and replied, "I just moved here from Paris. This is really my first day out. I knew something was wrong when I suddenly started having bodyguards all the time. Antoinette, the girl who was stabbed, was a paid by my mother to be my companion. For some reason my parents felt I needed some adult supervision. They really messed up with Antoinette, she was hardly adult supervision. It got her killed."

"Are your parents loaded?"

"What do you mean loaded?"

"Are they rich; do they have a lot of money?"

"Why yes they do."

"Then it was probably a ransom snatch. However, that doesn't make sense. So much fire power for a snatch and in public in broad daylight. Something doesn't feel right."

She saw the girl shiver. She was cold and terrified. The gym was kind of drafty, but it was a wide open space with plenty of hiding places. Besides, she knew this gym well. She took off her over shirt and wrapped it around the young teen and said, "Look, you're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you. Just keep you head down, if there is any heat. We won't be here long."

Forty minutes later, two 66 Caddies drove up to the front of the gym. Tony J got out of the lead car and signal for his guys to secure the area. The Mafioso walked calmly and casually into the gym and called out, "Jane, come out. It's me."

With gun in hand, the cautious teen came from behind the bleachers and asked, "What's going on Mr. Bev?"

Tony J. answered as best he could, "You have a special package. Her name is Maura Isles. Her parents are big time fashion types, but she's adopted. Her father is a special friend of the Brothers and she is under special protection. This was an unsanctioned kidnapping and there will be repercussions. The old man is proud of you Jane. You headed off real trouble. There is a reward."

"I don't care about a reward. I care about keeping this girl safe. Mr. Bev, this girl is special. I don't know how, but she's special. I think she could have been me."

There was no one who understood this more than Tony J. He had seen the effects on the girl he knew over the last three years and he knew her regrets. If this new girl was what Jane should have been, then she was special.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura refused to leave her hero's side. She was terrified at the thought of the tall brunette leaving her for only a moment. It was decided that the two girls would be driven to safety. Jane insisted that the other War Lords be driven home and Tony J. agreed. She watched as Rocco Martini went to a pay phone and called for other cars.

Afterwards, the two girls were loaded into the waiting Caddies and driven to Bevenito's Grocery. As the Cadillac laced its way through traffic, the balding Mafioso asked for more details. He still wasn't sure of what was going on. He only knew that the young blonde sitting next to him was connected to someone very important, more important than either him or his father; someone that important was very dangerous and someone to be respected and feared. No, he needed to figure this out or his whole operation could be in jeopardy.

It was clear from the details that the kidnappers were organized and out-of-towners. Had they been local they would have known to cover the streetcar. The public transportation system in New Orleans was too good to ignore. Almost no one in the city owned cars; they relied on the busses and streetcars.

The fact that attacked with guns in the Garden District was telling. No crime organization in the city would do anything like that in that neighborhood. All the most powerful and most influential people lived in the area. Once this got out, the pressure to find out who was responsible would be tremendous. The scrutiny of anyone involved would be intense. Tony J. knew he had to get a hold on this situation in a hurry.

Jane watched Mr. Bev carefully. She loved the man, but didn't trust him. For that matter, she had not to trust anyone outside her gang. Trust was the one thing she had learned not to give freely.

She watched as he asked his questions. She watched as he was deep in thought. She was convinced that he was as confused as she was about the true identity of her young friend.

The word caught her, when had Maura become a friend in her thoughts. She didn't do friends. Friends were a liability. They made you vulnerable and Jane would never be vulnerable again. NEVER!

Then the young Italian looked at the shy nervous teen, so far out of her comfort zone, so vulnerable and unable to protect herself, Jane knew she had to protect this girl. A voice in the brunette's head was screaming, "This is not your problem."

But another voice was yelling louder, "This is your last chance."

"Chance at what," she thought, "Chance of getting killed, chance of getting hurt, chance of what!"

Jane wanted to run. She was near panic, until she felt a small hand grip her bare leg lightly. The hard gang leader looked at the small scared girl, who was depending on her and she relax, patted the young blonde's hand and whispered, "I'm here. No one will hurt you. I promise."

Bevenito's Food Store was a small corner grocery with a large two story house to the right and Joe's Sweet Shop to the rear. Another two story house was to the left of the sweet shop. They were all connected by a ten foot cider fence with another eight foot chain link fence with electrified barbed wire running across the top hidden neatly behind it.

The sweet shop was run by Joseph Bevenito, the old man's younger brother and the houses were the homes of the Bevenito family. This was the safest and most closely guarded compound in the Irish Channel. No one came here without the old man's permission.

The pair of dark blue Caddies pulled into the driveway of the compound. A large man with a cane opened the gate to allow the two large vehicles to enter. There was a driveway to a large garage that extended from one of two story houses to another.

A long black limo was parked in front of the large garage. Three tall well built men in expensive three piece suits stood in front of the rear door. "Muscle," thought Jane, "I wonder whose muscle."

She glanced at Mr. Bev and could see he was just as puzzle as she was. Then the tall brunette turned to Maura, who was looking frantically around for an escape route. The question was it because of recognition or non-recognition. Mr. Bev noticed her reaction and asked, "You know these guys?"

The young teen shook her head and terror was etched in her every feature. Uncharacteristically, Jane tentatively took her hand and the girl visibly calmed. The Italian gang leader whispered, "Don't worry. I'm between you and them."

The blonde's trembling stopped as small tears started to run down her ruby cheeks. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Maura had only known this girl for a few hours and she was ready to insulate herself between obviously dangerous men and herself. Hazel eyes studied the hardened features of her new friend and knew this was the person.

The girl sat between Tony J. and Jane. Jane was to her right as she reached for Jane's left hand. Jane felt the girl take her hand and hold it tightly. The Italian teen felt electricity pulse through her hand and became more determined than ever to protect the younger girl.

Jane wished she hadn't given the blonde her jersey. But, there was no use crying over spilled milk. The brunette used Maura as a shield as she slipped her pistol from her belt by its buckle to her back under her undershirt. Her jersey would have been better cover, but looking at the kid, it looked better on her.

When the Caddies came to a halt, the three goons came toward the car. Tony's men from the trail car got out quickly, but were signal to stand down by the man with the cane. Three who had been riding quietly up front eased out the passenger front door. One of the goons opened the driver's side rear door for the passengers in the rear to exit.

Tony J. exited smoothly from the open door and buttoned his jacket. Meanwhile, Jane signaled Maura to follow out that door as she slipped out the other door. After Tony moved away from the vehicle, the goon reached for Maura, only to have a cocked 38 pointed at his head. Before the other two could react Three had pulled his piece and had them covered.

The three goons raised their hands and slowly backed away. Old Man Bev came forward and said quietly, "I wouldn't make any sudden moves. She will kill you. Janie girl, these men are friends of the Brothers and are my guests. Please, put the gun down."

Jane replied, "He keeps his hands to himself, Mr. B. Nobody touches her. I gave my word."

The old Mafioso smiled. He hadn't heard passion in the young woman's voice in three years. He nodded agreement and said, "Sure, Janie, nobody's gonna touch her. You have my word."

Jane uncocked the gun and retreated slowly. Maura got out of the car and hurried to tall brunette. Jane visibly moved herself between the young blonde and the three hard cases.

A man in shiny alligator skin shoes and a five hundred dollar suit exited the black limo. The goons obviously were his as they made way for him to approach the girls. The Italian teen was not the trusting sort and snuck the gun behind her back and quietly cocked it.

The large red haired man never missed a stride as he had obviously heard the hammer lock in place. He spread his arms apart and opened his hands, while calling out to the senior Mafioso, "Ya'll right, Tony, she's perfect. Young lady, please put the piece away. It's so unnecessary. I'm absolutely no threat to Maura Isles. Tony can vouch for me. Can't ya Tony!"

"Yeah, Janie girl, he had told me everythin and I can vouch for him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let him in my compound with hoods," replied the old man.

Jane thought for a moment. She trusted the Old Man more than any other man, but trust was really hard for her to give. It was Maura that decided the issue. The blonde teen covered the gun with her hand and whispered, "It's okay, but please be ready. I really don't know him."

Jane replied, "I do. He's Paddy Doyle out of Boston."

When he saw the look on Patrick Doyle's face, Tony Bevenito Sr. laughed, "I told cha, Paddy. She's smart and tough."

Doyle shook his head, obviously impressed, and asked, "Howcha know, kid?"

Jane looked him in the eye and replied, "Not too hard. You're wearing a three piece with an expensive Italian cut. The local cuts are French. So, you're from out of town. Your accent is South Boston. Your hair is red, meaning you're Irish. Your boys treat you like you're a king or something. The king of South Boston is Paddy Doyle."

Doyle clapped his hands together and congratulated her, "Impressive. Now, can we talk in private? I'd like to make you a proposal."

Maura grabbed Jane's undershirt and begged, "Don't leave me. Please!"

The tough Italian gang leader was beaten by the tears of a vulnerable fourteen year old girl, "I gave my word. I won't leave her."

It was obvious Doyle didn't want to talk in front of the younger teen. But it was equally obvious that the girls wouldn't be separated. Things were coming to a head when Big Joe and four of her other guys strolled into the compound. Joe smirked at the crowd and asked, "Hey, Janie, how's it shakin?"

The tall teen's eyes never lost contact with those of Paddy Doyle, as she responded, "Hey, Joe. Come to join the party?"

The near giant 6'9" 310 pound man answered, "You know me, Jane, can't ever stay out of trouble. Whatcha need?"

Jane face turned hard and her eyes went black as she commanded, "Joe, I want you and the boys to protect this girl like she was my blood. I'm holdin ya'll responsible for her. Hear me?"

Joe and the boys, including Three, circled the girl and stood like rocks between her and the gangsters. Three said, "Talk as long as ya need ta, Boss. We got this."

Jane hugged the young girl and whispered in her ear, "These are my boys. They'll die to protect ya. I've gotta talk to this mouk, unless ya wont us to force our way outta here. Your call, I don't care one way or another."

Maura was scared for her new friend, as well as for the unknown. She could see that they were in a poor strategic situation. She squeezed her protector and pleaded, "Please, come back soon. He scares me."

Jane kissed the young teen on both her tear stained cheeks and said, "Don't be afraid of anybody. Make em fear ya. Make em so scared that they won't ever touch you without your okay. I promise I'll be back or he'll be dead."

Maura squeezed her harder and pleaded even harder, "Be careful. I will never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

Jane laughed, "Don't worry. They can kill me, but they can't eat me. Besides, I have it to do."

With those words, she separated from the hazeled eye doe and nodded to Big Joe, "Joe, if anybody so much as looks at her hard, kill em."

Joe nodded, as Jane moved toward Paddy Doyle. As she passed Three, she handed him her piece. Then she looked at Doyle pointedly. The gangster pulled his piece and handed it to one of his men. Jane shook her head and demanded, "Play fair."

Doyle chuckled at the kid's moxie and Tony J. burst into laughter as Doyle pulled a small 32 from an ankle holster and handed it to another of his crew. The Big Irishman asked, "Satisfied?"

Jane gave a half grin and replied, "Not quite yet. Where cha wont this party?"

Doyle asked knowing the answer, "My limo."

Jane had to laugh as she responded, "Not hardly. Mr. B, can we move the party to your kitchen?"

The aging Mafioso replied, "Sure, Janie. I had Carmen put on a pot and set out some éclairs. I thought you might like some neutral ground."

Carmen was one of Joe B.'s granddaughters. The sixteen year old brunette was a personal friend of Jane's, a very personal friend. The code was clear. A gun was hidden under the chair closest to the éclairs.

Doyle motioned for the young woman to lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Please feel free to review and comment. Any suggestions on how this story should progress would be welcome. I have my outline, but outlines are just guide lines after and are therefore fluid by their very definition. I am great with plot, but terrible with dialog, so all suggestions are helpful. By the way, I know that Jane's language changes when she speaks with Maura. I am doing that intentionally, because I feel that she would try to improve the way she speaks in front of the girl, because she wants to make a good impression. She hasn't figured out why she wants to impress Maura yet, only that it is important to her that she does. I hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 5: The Proposition

Jane entered the large brightly lit old fashion kitchen. The room was about fifteen feet by fifteen feet. There was an old wood burning stove and oven. In one corner was an old refrigerator with a large circular fan on top. The cabinets were large and made of cider. And in the middle of the room was a round table with a pot of coffee and an plate of éclairs near the chair closest to the refrigerator.

She immediately sat in the chair facing the backdoor and with the refrigerator at her back. She fought the urge to check under her chair, it would have been too obvious this soon. The Italian teen poured herself a cup of coffee and added three sugars and a lot of cream. The Irish mobster smirked, "Ya don't drink coffee much do ya? Coffee should be drunk black."

The young brunette just smiled, "Ya know, a man should know his limitations before he opens his mouth."

The tough gangster took one sip of the black New Orleans Blend coffee with chicory and was forced to drink some water. Jane drank some coffee and took an éclair. She pushed the cream and sugar towards him. Doyle gratefully added cream and sugar and took another sip, "Much better. I guess I understand ya a bit better."

Jane took another bite of éclair and smiled, she did love éclairs. Mr. B. sure knew a girl's weaknesses. As she sipped her coffee to wash down the éclair, she asked, "Whatcha want Mr. Doyle?"

He spat a reply, "Call me Paddy. All my friends do."

The teen had no more patience, "Whatcha want Paddy?"

Doyle got serious as he bit an éclair, "This is good. Look, what I tell ya kint leave this room. Do we have an agreement?"

The brown-eyed beauty answered, "Depends on watcha gotta say, now doesn't? If it's clean and truthful, then I will agree. If it ain't then all bets are off."

Doyle's face became impassive, as he explained, "Sixteen years ago, I met a young art student in a café in Paris. I was there on company business. She was the most perfect person I had ever met. We fell in love and had an affair. I was warring with the Donovan family at the time and winning. Hope and I wanted to get married and settle down. But fate intervened and everything fell apart. There was an attempt on our lives and Hope was nearly killed. I sent her away to her parents in Bordeaux. She really didn't want to go, but something made her go. Something I didn't know about until much later.

Hope hadn't told me she was pregnant, but she had told her two best friends, Fredrick Isles and Constance Franks. Constance and Fredrick were fellow artists and were planning in going into the fashion business together; Frederick's father had a small art gallery. Hope died in childbirth, but the baby girl lived. Fredrick knew about me and contacted me about my new daughter. I was not in good place at the time. I was still at war and I had lost a piece of me when Hope died.

I begged em to take my girl. The Isles married and adopted my girl. I arranged for financing for their fashion business and to get his father's gallery out of a hole. And I pleaded with em to make my girl, Maura, happy. I knew if I were involved directly, she would become a target. So, I made the Isles rich, while they took care of my little girl.

Everything was going well, when I got word a kidnapping was being arranged while she was on her way to school in Paris. I prevented it from happening, but someone knew something they shouldn't of. So, I informed the Isleses of what was happening and told that they would have to go to America until the heat was off. I knew that the soldiers were German, but couldn't be sure if someone else was involved. And I couldn't really protect her in Europe.

So, the Isleses moved to New Orleans on the pretext of expanding their business into North America. I've been friends with the Marcello brothers for years, so I told Carlos what was going on. I asked him to keep an eye on my daughter.

He put three of his best people on it and they died trying to protect her. However, you succeeded and killed four professional killers in the process."

Jane smiled brightly and poured herself a second cup of coffee, "So, the guy I hit with the bat died. I wasn't sure about him. I didn't have the time to check or nuttin. I won't lose one minute of sleep over any of them."

Doyle filed this information away in his mind and continued, "Maura can't know who I really am. Not yet anyway. What I need is somebody capable of protecting her. I don't know if they know she's my daughter or if they are acting on a rumor in desperation.

I'll pay you thirty bucks a day to protect her. I know you are going to the same school as her. I also know your whole story. I know what you did to those two guys that raped you. Plus I've also seen you in action. So what do you say?"

Jane listened to the whole story including what he hadn't said out loud. The man was desperate to protect his little girl as was Jane. So she said, "I don't need any money to take care of Maura. I'm already doing it for free. However, my boys need taking care of. So, I want 320 a week put into my bank account at the Whitney. I will pay my boys for their trouble with that money.

Additionally, I want your guys to back off Maura. They scare her and I don't want her scared. Paddy, if you heard my whole tale, then you know I do whatever I set out to do. And I plan to keep Maura Isle safe forever, even if that's from you."

The Irishman had to ask, "I know about your appetites. Are you after my daughter?"

Suddenly Paddy Doyle was looking down the barrel of a cocked 45 with a very angry teenager on the trigger. Jane said slowly as not to be misunderstood, "I want nothing from your daughter, except her friendship. I admit that making her happy is now one of my lifetime goals. I don't understand my feelings for her at all, but I do know this if somebody wants to hurt Maura then they are going to have to go through me to do it."

Still looking at the barrel of the cocked gun, Patrick Doyle answered with a huge grin, "Then we have a deal?"

Jane uncocked the gun and put it in her belt and replied, "Paddy, I'll take care of her. You don't have to worry. She will be safe with me."

Paddy Doyle looked at the tough hardened teen and wondered if Maura would be safe from her.

***SE***

Jane and Doyle walked out of the back door of the Bevenito house causally, like two old friends who had just discussed the World Series. However, everyone knew that if things went unsettled in that kitchen, then blood was going to be spilled. The pair could feel the tension and by some unforeseen force, the two agreed a gesture was needed. So the two leaders stopped and shook hands.

Maura was nervously waiting surrounded by Jane's friends. The honey blonde licked her lips and sighed with relief as her savior walked toward them. The young girl didn't understand her feelings. All she knew was that around the tall brunette she felt safe and secure, but it was more than that. She felt like there was someone who would always be there to stand between her and the frightening things that rule the world. She felt like her soul had been healed and the loneliness and the isolation that had characterized her life were over.

Jane smiled as she saw her boys surrounding Maura in stances that defied anyone to touch her. Jane made her way to Tony J. and said, "It's all good. We came to an agreement. I'm sure Mr. B. will tell you what's going on."

The younger Tony went to talk with his father. He did not like being kept in the dark, but obviously something big was going on and Jane couldn't talk about it, at least not openly.

Paddy nodded to his men and one of them opened the rear limo door, as Doyle started to enter, he turned to his daughter and her new friend and said, "Keep safe and don't let anything happen to the little girl. Her parents are personal friends and I don't wish them to be unhappy. That would make me very unhappy."

Jane didn't miss the thinly veiled threat, but only smiled. The Irish gangster entered the limo, followed by his enforcers. The big black vehicle drove out of the compound.

Jane turned to her people, walked toward them and said, "Boys, we're going to take Maura over to the house. Then I'll make arrangements to take her home."

The young Italian approached the honey blonde and was suddenly in an embrace. She usually didn't like people touching her, but for this girl it was okay. The fact that the normally very reclusive brunette was hugging the young blonde back was not lost on her follow gang members. It had been three years since anyone could more than shake their leader's hand.

The younger teen whispered into her rescuer's ear, "I was so worried about you. I played so many scenarios in my head and none of them were good. I thought he was going to something terrible to you because of what you did at the Park."

Jane smiled. It was nice to have someone worry about you. It felt good that this girl was concerned about her well being. Other than her mother, no one ever really worried about her, everyone thought she could take of herself. After all she had proven that over and over again. The Italian brunette said, "Never worry about me. I'm indestructible. One day, I'll tell you a tale about me that will make you run as away from me as humanly possible."

The young teen looked into the soft chocolate eyes of Mora Isles and said, "I will worry about you. You are all I have. My parents barely know I'm alive. And nothing you could tell me would make me run from you."

As the group approached the iron gate, Lou opened the gate and covered the yard as the escort left the compound. Across the street, Big Tucky was on the roof of a carport with a 30-30 hunting rifle. Little Tucky and three others covered the street at ground level. The group of War Lords exited the compound and turned toward their safe house.

The group moved slowly and cautiously down the street, transversing the few blocks in fifteen minutes. The entire time Maura held Jane's left arm.

***SE***

The gang was met at the front door by Mr. Laserva and his daughter Teresa. They had obviously been informed that someone of importance was coming to visit. What they saw clearly astonished the pair. Jane was arm in arm with a honey haired teen. No one had been allowed in the brunette's space in three years, clearly something was going on.

Mr. Laserva asked, "Jane, would you and your friend like to come and sit in the air conditioning? I have it and the television on."

Jane was surprised, though it never showed on her face. Mr. Laserva only had the bedrooms air conditioned. That meant he either went out and bought an ac for the living room or he moved one from one of the bedrooms. There was no way she could refuse such a generous effort, "Sure, Mr. L., but I need to call her parents first and make arrangements to get her home."

Maura tugged on the Italian girl's tee shirt and whispered, "Can we get something to eat? I'm starved."

Jane felt ashamed for not thinking of this earlier. She had eaten éclairs and forgotten about the young girl. The safe house had a kitchen, but they didn't keep any food here, except for drinks and snacks. She thought for a second and ordered, "Three, go to my mom and tell her I have a guest and would like to feed her. Ask her to send something right away."

Teresa, a very shy and quiet girl, spoke up, "There's no need for that Jane. I have some spaghetti and meat balls ready. We have more than enough for you and your friend to join us."

Jane slapped her head and replied, "Where are my manners? Teresa and Mr. L., this is Maura Isles. Maura this is Teresa and Mr. L. Teresa is Mr. L's granddaughter and my oldest friend. We have known each other since we can remember."

Maura reached out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I am so glad to make your acquaintance. Any friend of Jane's is certainly a friend of mine."

Teresa took the delicate hand and drew the smaller girl into a hug and then kissed each of her cheeks. Mr. L repeated the ritual and added, "Why don't you let the boys go home to dinner and join us? I'll call your mom and tell her what is going on. She'll be thrilled that you are spending a quiet evening with friends."

Jane thought, '_I bet she will. She'll be throwing a party. I know ma has been worried about me. I know she is the only one that has heard me crying at night, when I go to bed. Mom has been on my case togo out and meet people for three years nowL?_'

Jane told her gang to go home and meet back here at 7 pm. Then she turned to Mr. L and said, "We would love to have dinner with you and your granddaughter, but you must let me furnish the wine."

Quickly, the Italian girl went into her safe house kitchen and retrieved a cooled bottle of Italian red wine from their refrigerator. Her uncle, Rollo had made the wine and it was considered some of the best Italian wines made in America.

The tall brunette returned to her friends and then entered the Laserva residence. Maura said with a quiet earnestness, "Mr. Laserva, you have a very warm and lovely home. I am so please that you have invited me. It is so rare for me to find such a loving home."

The old Mafioso smiled and said, "Call me Vinnie or Mr. L. I don't let anyone but Janie to call me Mr. L, but you are more than welcome to do. In fact, you are welcome here any time. Janie is like family to me and Teresa. And you have put a smile on that sour puss of hers and that is worth so much to everybody in this house."

The party of four went into the other side of the shot gun double through the front door. The cool air from the air conditioner in the window was very noticeable. This spring had been warmer than normal and warm in New Orleans can be down-right hot. The night was hot and sultry as no rain had fallen to lower the humidity. So entering an air conditioned house on such a day was a luxury that few had in this neighborhood.

Maura was used to air conditioning. Her Georgian Home had several window units, including her bedroom. However, the heat of the day made this particular instance of ac most enjoyable. The honey haired blonde scanned the living room, which consisted of a well used sofa with matching recliner, a new color console television and various end tables.

They travelled through two bedrooms and by one bathroom before they entered the kitchen. Teresa had hurried ahead of the others to set the table for four. It was a nice yellow trimmed round table with four yellow cushioned chairs with aluminum legs.

The young woman had obviously used the best china and silver plated flatware. There were four wine glasses by each place setting. In the middle of the table were the bottle of wine, two big bowls and a large platter. One bowl contained spaghetti and the other contained meat balls in meat sauce. The platter held savory, steaming slices of bread covered in butter and garlic powder.

Jane offered to help, but was quickly and quietly rebuffed. Maura went to sit, but was interrupted by Jane, who pulled out the chair for her to sit. Soon the four were seated at the kitchen table, where Teresa said Grace.

After Grace was completed, spaghetti was piled on plates and passed around. Maura was first to get her plate, but she politely waited for the others to have a plate as well. When everyone was served spaghetti, the meatballs in meat sauce were passed around.

As the wine was being poured, Maura informed the group that she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. The three were shocked. They had all been drinking wine with meals since they were three years old. Though it was wine mixed with water. Italians consider wine just a beverage like coke or coffee. So, Jane said, "When I was just three my mother would mixed a little wine in water for me to drink. Would you like to try it like that? A real Italian meal is never as good without a good wine. The wine adds a flavor to the meal and enhances it."

Maura was reluctant to drink alcohol. Though she had been raised in Paris, she had never socialized with others her own age. Had she, the young blonde would have been drinking wine like the other European children. Jane took a quarter glass of wine and mixed it with about a half of cup of water and stated, "Here you can try this or we can get you something else to drink."

Maura took a small sip and smiled. The fruity taste was interesting and different, just like Jane. The stray thought startled the young teen. Why would she think of her heroine like that? She shook her head and decided to enjoy her meal and the company and not over analyze it as the genus girl was apt to do.

Throughout the meal, everyone talk and joke and laughed. For the young girl raised in a stoic household, this bordered on the exotic. The smells, the sounds, the textures were all so foreign and new to the shelter blonde that she was enchanted by it all. She felt like 'Alice Through the Looking Glass', one of her favorite stories.

Her parents were due to arrive within the hour and take her home. Only she didn't want to go home. The loneliness that awaited her there scared her more than the men wielding guns. So she stammered, "Jane, please do not make me go. I am so alone there. You have no idea what is like to be totally isolated. I know my parents love me, but they do not express it like yours. My mother does not cook me meals or serve me wine mixed with water. My father does not tell me stories. Our meals are eaten in silence and end in more silence. We do not laugh or talk or cry. I do not wish to leave."

Jane was saddened by her friend's description of her life, but the older streetwise girl knew that the young flower would wilt and die in her world. Her world did tolerate innocence or naiveté. No her world consumed such things and spat them out.

"I made a promise to return you home. I also promise to make you safe and happy. I have a proposition for you. We will be going to the same school. I propose that each morning, I will pick you up and take you to school and each evening I will spend it at your home until it is time for me to go home. That way we will spend as much time together as possible. Would you like that," proposed the brunette beauty?

Maura smiled and shook her head. She couldn't speak for anticipation of the future of that proposal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Arrangements

On Monday a full hour before the girls needed to be to school, Jane pulled up in a dark blue 1956 Bel Air. The seventeen year old had just bought the car the day before from her stepfather. Big Joe and Little Tucky worked on all day Sunday to make sure it ran perfectly. Some experts sent by Paddy Doyle also did some work.

The four door sedan had a couple of modifications. The panels were reinforced with steel and the windows were bulletproof glass. The tires were steel belted radials and an air conditioner was added for comfort.

As Jane stepped out of the car, the brunette looked at herself in the side view mirror and did something that was foreign to her nature; she finger combed her naturally curly locks. The young Italian was a bit nervous about meeting Maura's parents. They seemed a bit stiff by Maura's description and the brunette gangster didn't know how they would take to her tee shirt and tight jeans. If it wasn't so hot, she would be wearing her leather jacket, which was in the car.

The nervous girl walked up the gate, which had an intercom system and rang the bell. A voice came over the intercom and said, "Whom may I say is calling?"

The young woman answered, "Jane, I'm here to pick up Maura and take her to school."

There was no reply, only the sound of an electric buzz and the bolt slide from the gate, as the gate swung open. Jane hopped in her car and drove up to the house, which was about 100 feet from the front gate. The drive way was a cul-de-sac with several parking spaces. The brunette teen pulled into a space and exited the car. As she approach the front door, a man in a black evening suit opened the door and said, "The Isles would like you to wait in the parlor.

The butler led the way through the foyer to the door of the parlor. He opened the door and motioned her to enter. Jane almost skipped into the parlor; she was so enjoying the moment. It was like being in a 1940 murder mystery. 'I wonder where the body's hidden,' she thought as she headed to the settee.

The room was immense by her standards. With vaulted ceiling and five doors leading to the room, it seemed bigger than its 25' by 32' dimensions. 'Folded right her whole house would fit in this room,' she calculated.

The floors were hardwood cover by several Persian rugs. The walls were decorated with large paintings of what looked to important people. The furnishings were two matching settees with six matching chairs. Each chair had a side table and two larger tables sat in front of the settees. A large cart with all kinds of decanters was set to one side. Another cart was adorned with china cups and silverware.

Suddenly a woman in a maid's custom entered the silver tray in her hands on which sat a two silver tea pots. The maid set the tray on the cart with the cups and silverware and asked, "Would you like tea or coffee?"

Jane answered with a smile, which the maid returned, "I'll have coffee."

The maid appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair with reddish highlights that reached the top of her buttox, and what a buttox it was. With an impish smile the young maid asked, "How sweet do you want it?"

Jane raised one eyebrow and smirked, "I like mine sweet and light."

The blonde servant poured the coffee and added three sugars and a fair quantity of cream and handed the cup and saucer to the Italian girl. As she was handing Jane the tea her hand ran across the brunette's hand she smiled a knowing smile. The young maid whispered, I get off at four.

At that moment, a tall statuesque brunette with streaks of gray imperiously entered the room. The maid bowed to the woman and Jane rose from her seat, while placing the saucer and cup on the table in front of her. The maid kept her down and started backing out of the room. The mysterious woman order, "Leave us Bridgette and have Elizabeth send in some éclairs."

Jane gave a half smile. Her statement told the Italian girl, Paddy Doyle had spoken to this woman and she could be trusted. The regal woman held out her hand like she was waiting for Jane to kiss her ring. So, the Italian tough did the unexpected, she kissed the woman's hand and smirked.

The older woman never missed a beat and introduced herself, "I'm Constance Isles. You have come highly recommended as a companion and protector for my daughter. I have asked Maura to wait for twenty minutes to give us a chance to get to know one another."

The teenager didn't really know what to say to this woman, who was obviously used to getting her way and that was not happening with the Italian gangster, who responded, "I'm Jane Rizzoli and Maura has told me all about you. And I can see that she wasn't joking. I never believed that any mother could be so unfeeling, until I met you."

The woman sat stone-faced, but her eyes showed that the teen's words had wounded her. The young thug thought, 'Maybe Maura was not completely right about this woman after all.'

Constance Isles answered, "I know what Maura thinks. She has told me many times. What she doesn't know is that I love her so very much. I am not a passionate woman. I was raised to be very proper and my husband expects me to be so. So, I am what I was raised to be. How were you raised?"

Jane nodded. "I was raised to kick ass and take names. I guess Paddy has told you about me. I know what people think about me. They talk about how I got even with my rapist. How I captured one by wrapping my legs around him while he was in me," she replied as tears began to flow, "What they don't know and what I won't show is the pain in me. They didn't see me scrubbing my skin raw for three months trying to wash away the feel of those animals. What they didn't see was the nights when I would cry myself to sleep. What they don't know is that the doctors tell me I may never have children because of the damage that they inflected on me that night. Yeah, I know what people say and think, but that is not who I am."

Constance reached out a white gloved hand and patted the young girls hand and said, "I, too, am misjudged. I am not cold and unfeeling. Most of us are wounded in our lives. I will tell you something, because you have told me something.

When I was a young woman, I fell in love with a much older man. We had a torrid affair for five months. Then, he went back to his wife and I was left pregnant and afraid to tell my parents.

My father never forgave me, but he did open his wallet. I was sent to France to have the bastard child. The boy will be twenty-seven come September.

He was adopted by my doctor and his wife. The boy has finished medical school and doing his residency at Tulane Medical. He will be a fine surgeon one day.

After that affair, I vowed never to be hurt like that again. I have tried to keep Maura at a distance, because she scares me. When I almost lost her, I knew what pain really is."

Jane was moved. Tears streaked the woman's perfect makeup. The tall Italian rose from her seat and went to the older woman and hugged her. The stoic socialite and the tough street kid cried for several seconds in a joined loss of innocence.

As the tough Italian went back to her seat, she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes. Constance pulled a dainty lace hanky from her glove and dabbed her eyes and pleaded, "Please, don't ever tell Maura."

"Don't worry. I plan to keep Maura from ever having to learn what we learned. She is one innocent person I have ever met in my life," replied the young brunette.

Taking a compact from the small bag dangling from her left wrist, the older brunette proceeded to fix her makeup and said, "You can try. It won't work, but you can try. The world is a hard place and you cannot protect her from everything that will try to hurt her. I have learned that much."

Jane gave her the famous Rizzoli half smile and said, "If you know my story, then you know that I pretty much do what I set out to do."

"That may be young lady, but people are people and the world would be better off with fewer of them," replied the prim socialite.

An aging stout woman with graying red hair came into the room carrying a tray of pastries. She smiled at the young woman and said to her mistress, "I brought éclairs and some cream puffs. I know Miss Maura loves cream puffs."

A warm smile greeted the older woman as Mrs. Isles said, "Thank you, Elizabeth. Could you send for Maura, please?"

The plump cheerful woman beamed loudly, "Sure, Misses, I'll be sure to send for Miss Maura, but I be thinkin that twon't be necessary seein she's been setting at the top of the stairs since this young woman got here."

Right on cue, Maura came strolling into the room. She looked cute in her gray school uniform. The blonde's skirt was sharply pressed with each pleat in a perfect line. The innocent girl's white blouse was creased just like the school handbook instructed. The young lady's tie was in a perfect double Winsor knot. Maura's shoes were polished to a shine and her knee high socks refused to sag an inch. Maura curtsied to her mother and went to sit on the settee next to Jane.

The young woman poured herself a tea with two sugars and cream. The honey blonde sat gracefully upon the parlor couch and politely crossed her feet and sipped her tea, pinky raised.

Looking at the pert blonde with the hazel eyes in her school uniform made Jane's heart skip at least four beats. The Italian girl was quite experienced with girls and women, but no one had ever affected her the way this innocent girl did.

The statuesque brunette became self-conscious around the younger teen. She sat up straighter and tried to mimic the young blonde's mannerisms. Maura's mother noticed the change in the older teen and was instill with more confidence that this girl was the one to protect her child. So, the elder Isles stated, "Maura has lost her companion and body guard. It is very obvious she is in need of both. I don't know what your living arrangements are, but I would like to invite you to stay here as both companion and bodyguard for my child. I am in a position to pay you handsomely for both jobs."

Jane was caught off guard, but she did not show it. For years, she had trained herself not to reveal too much. So she weighed her answer carefully and answered, "Ma'am, I live with my mother and stepfather. I have two brothers and two half brothers. They're all a lot younger than I am. As long as I can see them once in awhile I'd be willing to take the job.

But I want to make something clear. I'm not doing it for the money. I promised Maura I would protect her and I plan on keeping that promise. But I'm not stupid either. I want to go to a good college to become a lawyer and that takes money. So if you agree to pay for my college, I'll just work for room and board."

Maura's face was aflame. Her person had just agreed to live in the same house with her. The young creamy haired blonde couldn't believe her luck. Suddenly, the events of the other day didn't seem so bad.

Mrs. Isles thought for a moment. The older woman knew this girl's history. She had also been warned by Patrick that Miss Rizzoli was a lesbian. However, the older woman had bigger concerns than whether or not this girl would seduce her daughter. For years, the mother in her had been concerned about Maura's lack of social skills. A little romance might do her some good.

No what worried Constance was whether her daughter would be safe from her parentage. The older woman was sure that someone had tried to break into the house the night before, but was thwarted by the new security systems, but systems could be breached or bypassed. No, Jane Rizzoli had been weighed and measured by the people wise mother and she knew one thing, no one would hurt her daughter, while this tough teenager was protecting her. So, the elder Isles said, "I see no problem in that. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement in your visiting your parents and siblings."

Jane looked into the younger Isles' hazel eyes as she said, "Fine, I'll move in after school."

All the while thinking, 'Now, all I have to do is explain it to my mother.'

Jane escorted Maura into Ursuline Academy and went directly to the gym, where she opened her assigned locker and changed into her school clothes. The normally shy Maura sat with her back turned as to give her protector some privacy. However, when she looked up she could see the young Italian changing in mirror that hung in an open locker.

The innocent girl blushed red as she scanned the muscles of the athletic girl in her underwear. For all her tough exterior, she wore very frilly and sexy underwear. Maura was shocked that those thoughts had invaded her mind. Jane was a girl, but Maura couldn't look away or deny her disturbed breathing or mental longings.

Jane's uniform was the same as Maura's, but that's where the similarities ended. Jane's skirt was slightly wrinkled, as was her white shirt, which was missing a button near her belly button. Her socks sagged from being stretched and her shoes were a big scuff mark. Additionally, she hadn't buttoned the top button of the shirt and had just wrapped the tie under the shirt collar and tied a knot. Boy, did she look sexy. Maura blushed more profusely at this thought.

Maura was searching for a topic to get her mind back on track. So she asked, "Do all the students get assigned lockers in the locker room?"

Jane took notice was the blushing girl and spotted the mirror. The Italian girl smiled her crocked smile and replied, "Naw, I'm on just about every varsity team on campus. So the coach assigned me this locker to help me out. My stepfather is an ass and a drunk and a SOB, so I hate to go home."

The younger woman started brainstorming a new topic, her mind was still daydreaming. So, Maura asked, "Don't the nuns give you grief over your uniform? The student handbook specifies:

Your uniform skirt shall be neatly pressed.Your blouse shall be starched and ironed.The top button of your blouse shall be buttoned at times.Your tie shall be neatly knotted.Your shoe shall be shined and polished.Your socks come to within one inch of your lower knee.Your hair shall be clean and neatly brushed."

The older girl stood there with her mouth open and queried, "Did you memorize the entire student handbook or just that section?"

Maura was self-conscious. This is where she always blew it. People always ran from her when they found out she never forgot a fact. For some reason it intimidated them. Tears started running down her face. The young teen thought she was losing her friend. Shyly the honey blonde answered, "I only read it once. I remember everything I read, write or hear. I don't have a photographic memory. I only have total recall."

Jane didn't like that the girl was crying. The older teen put her arm around her charge and said, "That's so cool. You are definitely my study buddy and lab partner."

Maura's face lit up and the tears vanished from her gold flaked eyes. Jane handed the innocent girl her handkerchief and said, "Maura, you never have to worry about anything around me. I'm your friend.

Mrs. Isles had arranged for Maura to be in the same classes as Jane. This was not very hard, though Jane tried to hide it, she was very bright. Her class load was the toughest of any junior at the academy. So, Maura fit right in.

When school was over, Jane informed the young blonde, "Maura, I have some errands to run. I have to talk to my mom and the guys. I have to make some arrangements and straighten some things out before I can move in with your family. I can take you home or you can come with me, your choice?"

There was no decision for the innocent teen to make, she never wanted to be separated from the only friend she had ever had. She had waited a long time for the person and the honey blonde was not going to let her out of her sight.

The two girls' first stop was the safe house. Jane dreaded what she had to do, but this was too important an opportunity to miss. Though the opportunity was not as important as who was presenting it. Jane was under no illusions, in a short period of time, she had fallen in love for the first time in her young life.

So, she parked her car in front of the old house and walked up the steps to the front porch. Using her key, she entered the gang safe house. Big Tucky, Little Tucky and Lou were there. Big Joe and the rest would be at football practice. So, Jane had a small audience for what she had to do.

With no ceremony, the young tough put her safe house key on the living room table and said, "I've got a job offer that is too good to pass. I'm going to be bodyguard and companion for Maura. I'll be living at her place in the Garden District for room and board. Plus they're going to pay for me to go to college. You know I love you all, but everybody has to look out for number one, right?"

Lou picked up the key and tried to hand it back to the tall girl and said, "What we going to do without our best enforcer and our brains."

Jane answered, "Look Lou, I've made a deal to help you guys too. I've made an arrangement that will give you guys $320 a week to split. I have it going into the club bank account. Big Joe is a better fighter than me and you got the brains. You don't really need me."

Lou was not convinced, "When I stepped down three years ago, you took over and you made us the top gang in the Channel. Now, you're going to desert us for a skirt. You thinking with your dick now, Jane?"

He had gone too far. Jane was thinking rationally and she would not have anyone sully what she felt for the small girl. The young brunette's temper got the best of her.

The backhand that connected with Lou's jaw sent him flying against the wall behind the sofa. The smaller guy hit his head and blood appeared on the wall. Jane rushed to her friend and examined him. With a very worried expression, she yelled, "Go get the doc!"

Little Tucky bolted out the door. Maura came forward and looked at the gash in the thug's head and said, "Get me some boiling water, some clean towels and some alcohol!"

No one moved, so Maura yelled at Big Tucky, "Move!"

Jane had never seen the young girl like this. Obviously, the young teen was confident, she knew what she was doing, so she looked at Big Tucky and nodded, which propelled him into action.

When the doc got there fifteen minutes later, Lou was bandaged and sitting up on the couch. The doctor examined the boy's head and proclaimed, "This was a very efficient job. Janie, did you do this?"

Jane shook her head, "Not me doc. Her."

The Italian girl pointed at the honey blonde coming out of the bathroom drying her hands on a fresh towel. The doctor said, "Young lady that was clear thinking. You could make a fine doctor some day."

"Thank you, sir, but I plan to be a lawyer like Jane."

Jane's mother didn't take it any better than your gang. Angela complained, "You're only seventeen. You're too young to go off on your own."

The street smart kid answered, "Maw, you know I've been on my own since Paw was killed. You know that one day he and I are going to come to blows. It's only a matter of time. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't take it here anymore. Plus, maw, I got a chance to go to a good college and get a law degree. I can do something with my life. Maybe I can do something for the boys, too."

Angela was smart as well. Of all the possible arguments, the education argument was the only one that would have worked. Angela with tears in her eyes hugged her daughter and wished her well.

The sadden mother took Maura aside to talk. She looked at Maura and begged, "Take care of my Jane. She's a good girl, who's had a hard life. Life hasn't been fair to her, but I'm hoping you will be. Jane has built all these walls around herself and you have knocked them down. You are the only one that can really hurt her. Please, don't hurt her again."

Maura walked away with no idea what the sobbing mother had meant. How could she hurt someone as tough as Jane?

The chauffeur and the butler helped to take the bags from the Bel Air, They moved them to Antoinette's old room. Antoinette had had a connecting door to Maura's room and Constance felt that should anyone breach their security that Jane should have the quickest route to help her daughter as possible.

Jane took the two keys to her room from the butler. One was for the door into her room and the other was for the connecting door. The Italian beauty knocked on the connecting door, which Maura promptly answered. The young brunette held out the key to the connecting door saying, "This is yours. You decide if you want for me to have access."

Maura smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her heroine on the cheek. She closed the door and didn't lock it. It was her showing her faith in the arrangement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Let me say something about AU. I know most of you want to see our heroes become the detective and the medical examiner, we know and love. But I am a scientist and I believe in Chaos and the multiverse. I know that each action we take keeps us on our time line, but for each possible decision another universe is made. And though those people will be identical to ourselves, they will not have the same traits, because they made different decisions. For instance, a boy has always dreamed of being a fireman, then one day he sees a man running out of a building ablaze. He sees the pain and changes his mind and becomes an accountant. Same situation, only this time the boy decides to go in a different direction and misses the fire. He then grows up to be that fireman. Hence the term alternate universe (AU). Some of you almost convinced me to change my premise, but I don't think I can do that as these two have an alternate reality.**

**A note for the squeamish the end of this chapter is very violent, but the violence is integral to the story as you will see.**

**I didn't think I have said this explicitly, but all reviews are welcome. Be they negative or be they positive.**

Chapter 7: High School Part 1

In the State of Louisiana in 1966, there were no advanced placement classes or honor classes or remedial classes. There were two types of classes, academic (those classes for students going to college) and distributive education (for those students wanting to learn a trade). Ursuline Academy, though one of the top high schools in the state was no exception. What they did offer their Junior class were academic classes that were more advanced or more challenging than normal academic classes, such as Physics, Trigonometry, Astronomy, Medieval History, Elizabethan Literature, Theological Theories, and Sociology.

Jane had six one hour classes plus physical education. Her classes were by period Trigonometry, PE, Astronomy, Medieval History, lunch, Elizabethan Literature, Theological Theories and Practices and Sociology. Maura was given classes to mirror Jane's. It seemed that the Isles and probably the Marcelo Brothers had some influence with the school.

When Jane arrived at school in her modified Bel Air, she parked in the garage of a friend of Mr. Bev's a few blocks from the campus itself. The garage insured that no one would tamper with the vehicle while it was parked. However, it meant that the pair had to walk two and half blocks to school in the open. The young Italian didn't really like this arrangement it was too predictable.

Therefore, the street smart brunette planned to park in the Mc Main Jr. High teacher's parking, Loyola University Student Housing parking lot and the Tulane Stadium parking lot on alternating days, but never on a schedule. Using friends and relatives, the wily Italian had acquired parking passes at each location. The veteran warrior planned to roll dice each night to determine on which lot she would park, so as not to form any pattern.

But even this precaution was not enough, she called her two best friends, Big Joe and Big Tucky each night with instructions where to meet them. Then the four of them would walk to school. They being boys would make it look like two couples walking to school together.

This first day of school, Joe and Tucky met the girls at the door of the garage. Joe reached for Jane's books, which she snatched away. The tall brunette with deep blue eyes smiled and said, "Jane, we are supposed to be a couple, remember. What boy would be so rude as to not carry his girl's books?"

Jane nodded and handed Joe her books with a sign and rolled eyes. Maura voluntarily handed the slightly shorter Tucky her books. Tucky was only 6'3" and thin as a rail, but it was deceptive. The Italian was lightning fast and the second best knifesman in the gang. Janie, as in all things, had to be the best.

The four teens walked the two and half blocks in just a few minutes, where the boys handed the girls their books and chastely kissed the girls good bye under two nuns' supervision. A red Rambler American pulled up and the two boys climbed in to ride to their school, Jesuit, about 10 minutes away.

Maura laughed so hard that Jane had to ask, "What's so funny?"

The young blonde grabbed her friend's arm and replied, "You and your friends."

Jane stopped her charge and grabbed both the young girl's hands. The young Italian felt the yearning again for this girl, but she continued, "Let's get some things straight, okay. Today on the way to school, we picked up a tail from your house. I don't who it was, but I left a note for Joe in his books for him to see if it might be extra protection. If it wasn't then somebody is watching you very carefully. I need to find out who it is.

Did you notice the two guys across the street shadowing us?"

The young blonde's eyes became scared as she shook her head positively. Jane continued, "That's good, then you're not unaware of your surroundings. They stopped when we stopped. I think one had a camera. I can't be sure, but I think their casing us in order to find a pattern. They won't, because we will alter what time we leave, which routes we take, where we park. They will have a hard time setting up an ambush that way. I promise you will be safe."

Maura couldn't believe how safe she felt with her new friend holding her hands and those lovely chocolate eyes, so confident, so warm, and so inviting. The innocent child in her wondered from where these feelings came. A rush of warmth flowed from the honey blonde's contact with Jane into her heart and then her loins. The young Catholic girl blushed and pulled her hands away and queried looking at her feet, "Who's following me and why have I become so important? I don't understand."

Jane couldn't help notice the blush and the sudden pulling away of her innocent friend. The more worldly girl chastised herself for being so forward. Frightening young blonde was the last thing the young Italian wanted. Something primal inside of the street kid needed this girl to feel safe and protected. Never in her life, had Jane Rizzoli wanted anything more.

So the new Protector delicately moved Maura's head up and locked eyes with the young innocent child and was at lost instantly in her hazel eyes with small golden and green flakes. The young Italian watched how her pupils pulsed and the small flakes danced a ballet in the hazel backdrop. Jane shook her head slightly and said, "Don't ever look down. No matter what, you hold your head high. You are the bravest, brightest, most amazing human being that has ever graced this planet and don't ever let anybody make you feel otherwise. I will fuck up anybody who tries to hurt you. I will kick the ass and roast their balls."

The young girl watched chocolate eyes become bright as a flame and her soul drifted toward that flame, wanting to be consumed by it. Something held her back, something inside the child was terrified and mesmerized by that flame. The child searched for something to say, but all she could do was stand transfixed by those eyes.

An outside force broke the spell, when Sister Mary Teresa said, "Jane Rizzoli, you watch your language."

Jane gave the nun a look of defiance, then quickly changed it to a look of contriteness and answer her meekly, "Yes, sister."

Realizing her manners and her new position as Maura guide in the world of Ursuline Academy, she said, "Maura, this Sister Mary Teresa. She's the coolest nun in the school. Sister, this is Maura Isles. She just transferred here from Paris."

The young sister held out her delicate well manicured hand. Maura shook the hand and looked in dazzling blue eyes. This was the most attractive nun, the young girl had ever seen. The nun's face brighten with a spectacular smile as she said, "We have been informed about your arrival. Let me be the second person to welcome you to our school. You can rest assured that you will be safe here and that your educational experience will be positive and enlightening."

The shy girl, who went through life almost totally unnoticed, was a bet frightened of all the attention, but Jane was there to give her courage. So she answered, "Thank you, Sister. I am positive your school will both safe and enlightening."

The young nun couldn't help but notice how the young blonde glanced at Jane, when she said safe and enlightening. The Italian thug's reputation was infamous. The young brunette ruled the school with an iron hand. All the students respected and feared the tough hood.

However, Sister Mary Teresa knew the child that cried inside the wounded girl. In the more than two years, the bright nun had known Jane, they had talked many times. The young sister prided herself on being the student's resident sounding board, the one person in this school to whom they could bear their souls without judgment.

The nun in the sister had to admonish the young girl's life choice in sexual orientation. The church condemned homosexuality, but the woman in the sister understood. The young beauty had fled the cruelty of the world in joining the church. At the tender age of fourteen, she and a friend the same age fallen in love and embarked on a sexual affair that lasted two years.

Some boys found out about them and pulled her friend into the boy's bathroom and the three of them showed them what it was like to be a real woman. Anne Parsons found her lovely friend on the floor outside the bathroom from where she had crawled, leaving a trail of blood. She was covered in blood and semen. Her clothes were ripped from her body and only rags clung to her ravaged body.

The young girl didn't notice when teachers pulled her away from her friend or when the ambulance came and took her away. She zoned out. She never saw her lover again; she died the next day from internal hemorrhaging. No ever caught the boys, but Anne knew one of them. The day after the young girl died Howie Sullivan told her, "You're next dyke, only we're going to be more careful with you. We want you to be around for us to fuck for a while. Hell, soon you'll like it."

The next day Anne Parson joined a convent and started to become Sister Mary Teresa. Yes, she knew the pain and anguish that tormented the Italian street hood. The young nun understood what drove the girl. Jane Rizzoli's history was a legend at the school. Everyone had heard the story, but only a select few were treated with the pain it had caused and was still causing to the girl's soul.

The nun in the sister said, "Jane, why don't you take Maura to the office. She needs to fill out some paperwork and get her class schedule."

Jane nodded and took Maura's hand, saying, "Come with me, you're going to love it here."

The nun watched the pair walk toward the building and shook her head. She saw nothing but pain coming to the pair. They were both trapped. They just didn't realize it yet.

***SE***


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Upon further review, I have decided to change the format of the story a bit. I wanted to keep the chapters of this story to around 2,000 to 4,000 words. So I am splitting up chapter 7 in three chapters. I have added new material, so you might want to read the last two chapters again. however, this will be a little longer, because it is vital to the character of Jane.  
**

**Violence warning. This chapter contains some very nasty acts of retribution.  
**

Chapter 8: The Confession

For two weeks, schedule, routine and stability were not words associated with Jane and Maura's routine outside of school. Randomness ruled their lives. But at school, order, schedule and routine ruled. Maura loved it all.

Away from school, the two girls were inseparable. They studied. They watched television. They went to the movies. They eat their meals. They washed each other's hair. They were each other's whole world. At school, they walked the halls together. Everyone gave way to Queen Jane and her best friend. Once while Jane was in the bathroom, Jackie O'Toole, the sister of the leader of the Irish Pugs, asked Maura, "Does she treat you well in bed? Does she make you sweat and pant?"

Maura was very confused and answered, "What do you mean? We sleep in different rooms."

The taunter smiled and continued, "Come on, everybody knows Jane Rizzoli's a dyke and you're too sweet a piece to ignore."

The red haired girl moved closer to Maura and put her held Maura's face and said, "In fact, you look so kissable right now."

Jackie suddenly found herself pinned to the wall with her feet barely touching the floor. Jane looked the girl right in the eye and said, "Maura is my friend under my protection. She is not to be approached. She is not to be harmed. She is not to be harassed in anyway. If she is interested in a boy or girl, she will approach that person, but no one is to say anything that will hurt her. Do I make myself clear?"

The Irish girl could barely speak as she answered, "Yes, Jane. Sorry, Jane. I was just kidding around."

Jane loosened her grip and left the girl's heels touch floor, but the Italians fierce eyes bore into the smaller girl. Suddenly the fierce gang leader kissed the blue eyed red haired girl with passion. Their tongues danced for a bit until Jane stepped back and let the impassioned girl slide to the floor. Jane smirked, "I man have fucked you," Jane heard her blonde friend mumble an admonishment about language and nodded meekly, "but you don't own me. That was a farewell kiss Jackie. When you see Maura or me, walk the other way. Are we clear?"

The stunned girl could only shake her head. Jane said, "Good," as she took Maura's hand and guided her to the lunchroom.

***SE***

As they stood in line for lunch, Maura was quiet. Her mind was trying to wrap around what happened in the hall. What the redhead was saying hadn't registered with Maura until she say Jane kiss that girl. The honey blonde remember how she felt. The innocent girl was jealous. She was jealous of her Jane kissing that girl and not her. The confused expanded as the young lady analyzed her latest thought. When had the younger teen thought of Jane as being hers.

Maura had never pondered sex. Like all good Catholic girls, the teenager thought that one day; she would meet a boy, fall in love and get married. Sex would be something left for the honeymoon when the two newlyweds would consummate their vows. Jane changed all that. Now, the honey blonde thought about sex all the time and her thoughts usually happened after some incident involving Jane.

Jane could see the young woman's confusion and wished she hadn't lost her temper with Jackie. The kiss had been to embarrass Jackie, who hadn't let the world know she was a lesbian. But now, the young Italian girl was embarrassed. And that embarrassment had occurred in Maura's presence.

The brunette was afraid she had ruined their friendship. But Jane had to know, so she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Maura couldn't really tell her what was on her mind, because it was too embarrassing. So, she tried to tell her what was on the back of her mind, "Why did you kiss that girl? Who was she and what was she talking about?"

Jane figured that was what was on her mind, so she answered, "Maura, there are things about me you don't know and I'm not sure you want to know. I want to tell you, but if I do you may become afraid of me. You see I've done so many things to be ashamed of. I have done some very horrible things. I'm not really the nice person you think I am."

The young blonde was really confused now. This girl was a nice person, she had seen it. She protected everyone she loved and that was a lot of people. Because this wonderful girl loved so much and so strongly and maybe she didn't even realize how much love she put out there. So the innocent teen replied, "Jane, my mother told me some of your history and she has warned me not to get too close to you. She says you have a very limited life expectancy. I do not believe her or you. You are the best person I have ever known. I have seen you with your brothers and with your friends. You would take a bullet for any of them. If that is not a good person then I fail to comprehend the definition."

The young Italian tentatively asked, "What has your mother told you?"

The younger girl reached out and touched her hero's hand and answered, "She told me you had been assaulted by five men and you were badly beaten. Additionally, you took revenge on two of the men. She thinks that your gang activity has made several enemies. As a result, she feels one of them will eventually exact some sort of revenge on you."

The tough streetwise teen looked at her hands for a moment as tears started to form in her eyes. The tall warrior stood up abruptly and walked briskly out of the cafeteria and toward the closest girl's restroom. The startled blonde took only seconds to process her friend's behavior, and then almost ran after the young woman.

Jane entered the bathroom and checked each stall to verify that they were empty. No more than half a minute after Jane entered the ladies' room, a blonde tornado stormed into the empty bathroom. The dark gang leader with her most commanding voice made the innocent girl come to a halt, as she ordered her to lock the door.

Maura complied instantly and asked, "What happened in the lunchroom? Did I do or say something to upset you? If I did, I never intended to hurt you. I do not want to lose the best friend, the only friend I have ever had over some social convention I misused or misinterpreted. I have never seen you cry. I do not like seeing you cry. It hurts to see you cry."

Jane nearly laughed as the tears flowed freely, "If you had known me four years ago, you would have seen me cry much more than I do now. Your mother has not told you the entire story. The things I'm about to tell you are very personal and I have only told one other person what I am about to tell you. You have to promise not ever repeat what I am about to say.

I could go to jail or worse I could lose my reputation, which is vital to both our survivals. Do you promise?"

The honey blonde's hair waved vigorously as she replied, "You have my solemn promise. I would never betray you."

The tough teen wiped her nose and cheek with her hand and through sobs asked one last question, "Do you really want to hear this? It won't be pretty and there is absolutely no happy ending."

The innocent teen shook her head and signaled for her protector to continue. Jane never looked more vulnerable as she related her story, "Your mother was correct in that I was attacked by five boys. They overpowered me and Big Joe when we were coming back from a CYO dance. They beat down Joe and stabbed him. They beat me down too and then took turns raping me."

The tall girl couldn't control the tears anymore and she cried and sobbed uncontrollably, which made everything worse in the Italian's eyes. Maura rushed to her friend and held her as the vulnerable girl's tears flowed freely. The younger girl's heart ached for the wounded child in her tall tough fighter. As the honey blonde stroke dark hair she said, "You absolutely do not need to tell me anymore. I am here to stay. No one will ever hurt you like that again. I promise with all my soul."

Jane was so moved. The strength and resolve in the young girl's words were like a blanket in which she could wrap her marred soul. The wounded warrior leaned back her head so she could look into hazel eyes and sob softly, "I want to. I have to tell you everything, especially now. You have to understand I am not a nice person. In fact, I am a very evil person.

It was a rival gang and they wanted to make an example of me and put all the girls in their places. At first, I was stunned by the beating I had taken. I remember them tearing or cutting off my clothes. I don't remember everything, but suddenly I was exposed. I tried to kick them off me, but two boys held down my legs and spread them apart until they hurt and another held down my shoulders. He put so much weight on my shoulders that I got scrapes from the concrete.

Horace Godofsky was my first. I hope he never forgets it, because I can't. He was their leader and some of the others started to object, but they soon got in the mood. He tried to just shove his di..er...mm..penis? into me, but I was dry. So he spit on his hands and started to massage my vagina. He said some awful things to me as his saliva got my vagina wet enough. He kept saying see how much I was liking it, but that wasn't true. It was his spit. I WAS STILL DRY. I swear I was. I didn't like it at all. I promise."

Tears were free falling now and Maura's blouse was becoming stained from the tears. She wanted to tell her friend to stop, but Jane didn't give her a chance and continued, "He just shoved it in and kept pumping away. He must have been liking it because he came quickly right into me. Then another took his place. I tried so hard to put my mind someplace else, you know, any place else, but I couldn't. I kept thinking they are going to kill us when they finished. Our only hope was if I could prolong it.

Horace put his penis in my mouth and made me suck him off. I wanted so badly to bite it off, but I knew he would just kill us both and I wanted to give the others a chance to notice we were missing and come and find us. So, I just did what they wanted, hoping the others would find us soon.

The last boy was in me, when I heard Horace tell the others that they were going to turn me over and take my other cherry. It seemed like they were raping me for hours. One after another raping me and forcing their cah..penis down my mouth, but I didn't cry or whimper. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Finally, I heard my boys coming to the rescue. I heard them coming, so I wrapped my legs around the one in me. They called him Abe the Ape, because of his looks. He tried punching me in the face to make me let go, but I had just taken a worse beating. So, I held on until my boys captured him."

Maura was crying as hard as her friend and she pulled her back into her embrace. At that moment several girls were pounding on the restroom door shouting to let them in. Jane couldn't let anyone see her this vulnerable. Weakness was not tolerated in the gang leader's world. The Italian's desperation was so obvious to the younger girl that she signaled Jane to get into one of the stalls and whispered, "Lock the door and sit on the toilet. I will take care of this."

After tough teenager locked her stall, Maura went to the door and while blocking it with all her weight unlocked the thing. Opening it just enough to talk, she sobbed, "I am so sorry. Please I just need a minute. Jackie has me so flustered. I am so unused to anyone being so mean to me. I just ran in here to cry. Please I beg you for just one more minute to wash my face and adjust my makeup."

Jane frowned at this last part, Maura didn't wear makeup. She didn't need it. Suddenly, Sister Mary Teresa pushed her way to the front of the crowd of girls and ordered, "Maura, let me in there. Girls go to the other lavatory. There's nothing to see here."

The crowd of girls was almost instantly withdrawing; they were used to the kind sister intervening when a girl was having difficulties. Many of them were grumbling about how mean Jackie was. Even several girls previously friendly to Jackie were questioning their association.

Maura opened the door just enough to let the good sister into the restroom. Once in the room the lovely nun into the restroom asked, "What's going on Maura? You don't wear makeup and besides I saw Jane leave the cafeteria and you practically run after her."

A stall door open and Jane walked out with her red eyes and still sobbing. The kind nun pulled a dainty hanky from her sleeve and handed it the tall girl. Being the only person to ever hear the complete story of Jane Rizzoli, the savvy sister surmised what had been discussed. The young nun caught the brunette's tear ravage eyes and asked, "Did you tell her everything?"

Jane shook her head negatively and replied, "Not everything. Not yet, anyway. I was getting around to it.

The sister asked, "Do you think that's wise? Maura is very innocent. She might not be ready to hear it all."

The sad teenager shook her short wavy hair as she said, "Sister, you're the only one I have ever told the whole story, but she thinks I'm a nice guy. She deserves to know the truth…The whole truth. Don't you think?

The worried nun replied, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are a good person and don't ever let me hear you say otherwise. But are you sure? You have been so much better since you've befriended Maura. So much happier, not so angry, not so broken."

"Which is why she has to know the whole story and not be getting bit and pieces of half truths. You know the wild rumors as well as I do. I let them go, because it helps my reputation. But I don't want any secrets to mess our friendship. If anything is going to mess up my friendship, I want it to be the truth. I can live with that," explained the streetwise hoodlum.

The kindly sister nodded with a resolution, she wasn't convinced was right, and told to Maura, "Lock the door after I leave and I'll take care of everything else. You won't be disturbed. Jane, can you drive home?"

The tough street fighter nodded in the affirmative. Then Sister Mary Teresa told the girls, "Go home after this. I'll sign you out as ill."

Then Anne Parsons pulled Maura into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Be gentle with her. She's not as tough as she thinks she is."

***SE***

Jane used the sister's handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose again. Then took a deep breath, like she was going to jump in deep waters, and said, "After my boys took the slug back to our house, you know the place, they called an ambulance. I was taken to Charity Hospital. I don't remember much of it. I guess I just blacked out."

Maura murmured, "Shock, common symptoms of shock are numbing; detachment; derealization; depersonalization or in your case dissociative amnesia."

Jane smiled for the first time since they left the lunchroom and smirked, "Thank you Dr. Isles."

Maura blushed. She often spouted odd facts when nervous. Jane continued again, "I don't even know how long I was in the hospital. I just know that every night I sat in the shower crying with the hot water running on me, until a nurse came and got me. I couldn't get clean. I tried so hard to get clean. So hard, but I couldn't scrub the feeling away. I tried.

The doctor told me that I had some kind of internal damage and that I might not be able to have children. I told him if I wasn't knocked up, I never would be, because no guy was ever going to touch me again. They had me talk to some social worker, who wanted me to talk to a shrink, but he..heck I didn't need to talk. I needed to act.

When I got out, I went right to the house to see the Ape. He's living in a sanitarium with no eyes, no di…penis, no fingers and definitely no future. I worked on him slowly for days. I lost my humanity that day. I took piece by piece, making sure he lived through it all. He had a message to deliver.

I let him keep his tongue, so he could tell the others I was coming."

Maura shyly asked, "Why did he not tell the police? I am sure they would have questioned him."

Jane answered, "The same reason I never fingered my rapist. We take care of our own in the Channel. No cops, just vengeance.

Anyway, he never talked. But I'm sure he delivered my message to Horace and the others. I told them I was coming for them and that they would get worse. And for Horace I kept my word.

Maura could see the pain etched in the teenager's face. But the wise blonde saw more. The innocent girl saw the innocence that was ripped away from her Jane. The younger teen couldn't imagine the strength it took to recover from such an attack. Hazel eyes flowed tears of sympathy for the girl that was lost that day. Maura knew she had to get that girl back.

Jane saw the tears and found courage in them to continue, "I wanted Horace and the others to sweat. I wanted them expecting me for days. I wanted them jumping at shadows. I wanted to make them suffer the way they made me and Joe suffer.

You know Joe has never forgiven himself for that night. He blames himself and I can't convince him otherwise. That's why he does anything I ask. He believes he owes me. The truth is I owe him. If it had just been me I would have bit down and been killed.

Anyway, Horace and his crew went underground. After the way, they violated neutral territory; nobody was going to help them, not even the other Poles. So Horace got an army of paid goons and surrounded himself. I just waited and watched and planned. Finally, one night, he got sloppy. I got word he and his crew were drinking and I took a couple of boys and went calling.

***SE***

Horace Godofsky was coming out from Marilyn's Irish Pub with four bodyguards and a great buzz. It had been a week since Abe had been found and the bitch hadn't made a move. With his whole crew 'going to mattrice,' he had been going stir crazy in the safe house.

Before he knew what happened, his four bodyguards lay unmoving on the ground. The confused Pole had heard or seen nothing. Horace pulled a .36 caliber short barrel from his shoulder holster and looked wildly around. Then the tough street hood heard the cocking of several pistols and he literally peed his pants, it would his penis's last act.

The would-be tough guy uncocked his pistol and threw it to the ground. The rapist raised his hands and cried out, "Come on out, Janie. Let's you and me settle this like men."

Jane strolled out from the shadows with a baseball bat across her shoulders and said as the young girl lower the bat with her left arm, "Like that is going to help."

The tall Italian walked up to the large Pole and without a wasted motion wiped the wooden bat between the Pole's legs. The injured boy grabbed his privates and crumpled to the ground in pain. The angry Sicilian leaned over and said, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make you wish I had."

Jane, then, jammed the bat hand into Horace's hands making him release his genitals, which she crushed again with a swing of the bat. Only a whimper escaped his lips this time. The girl taunted, "Horace, I thought you tougher than this. I mean you jammed a bat into my crouch, didn't you?"

The large boy had no idea how long he was out, but he awoke with his legs tied to the bumper of his Chevy and his hand tied to the bumper of another car he could see.

Suddenly that bat slammed into his right hand which was against the car bumper. He could feel all the bones crush. And before that could fully register, the bat crushed his left hand. The young boy was crying and begging for mercy.

Jane placed the tip of the bat under his chin and said, "Mercy…Mercy, where was the mercy when you were shoving your…thing in my mouth."

The young woman couldn't even bring herself to say the word that so disgusted her. The word associated with her nightmares. To accentuate the point, the girl kicked the man several times in his ribcage.

Unable to talk through the pain, the Dog gang-leader began to cry. But there was no mercy in the girl for the boys who had tortured her and tore her innocence from her. She recalled how everyone of them had raped her. How they had ejaculated into her face and then stuck their dirty penises into her mouth for her 'to clean' them. No, she had no mercy to give.

She examined the thing writhing in pain at her feet and said, "I'd ask you who the others were, but you'd just lie."

And she swung the bat again and again connecting with the Pole's legs and knees. She connected with each leg twenty times to make sure they were totally crushed. He passed out one more time. The sated Italian tossed the bat to Big Joe and signaled Lou, "Call an ambulance after you guys clear out. I want him to live through this, understand?"

As she left, she heard his jaw break and looked around to see Big Joe completing his kick.

***SE***

All color had drained from Maura's face; she reached for her friend, who pulled away. Jane was sure she had lost the only person who made her feel clean and human again. But the honey-blonde was not deterred and grabbed the girl to pull her into another embrace.

The young Italian was sobbing uncontrollably again. Maura's shoulder was soaked from all the tears, but the shorter girl held on and let her best friend cry herself out. Finally, Jane whispered into the young blonde's ear, "You should be running. How can you hold me like this? I'm a monster. I mauled two boys no older than I am now. I ruined their lives. And I've ruined other lives as well."

Maura simply replied, "But you saved them as well, especially mine."

***SE***


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: I wrote this last night, so it may be rough. I tried to polish it a bit at 3 in the morning. Again there are acts of violence and the death of a minion.**

****Chapter 9: The Rescue of Constance Isles

After the restroom confession, Jane drove the pair to the Isles residence in the Garden District. Maura asked her friend if she wanted to go someplace and talk some more seeing they coming home rather early. But the normally stoic Italian was emotionally drained. The curly haired brunette had unloaded more emotion in an hour than she had in three years. When they arrived they were in for a shock, Constance Isle's slick Corvette was parked in the large circular driveway.

The less than doting mother was rarely if ever home early. Jane and Maura feared the school had called about what happened. So, the locked hands and tried to slip into the house as quietly as possible in hopes of avoiding a confrontation, but something was very wrong. The couple couldn't tell exactly what was wrong, but something was off. Then, it struck the streetwise gang leader, there were no servants being servants, something for which the stickler for protocol, Mrs. Constance Isles was known.

The two girls noticed nearly simultaneously that the library door was ajar and undistinguishable voices were wafting from the room. Jane signaled her friend and charge to stay quietly by the front door. Maura attempted to protest, but the nervous Italian put her right index finger to her lips in the international signal to be quiet.

In 1966, there were no metal detectors or school guards to prevent you from taking a gun into school. In fact in several public schools of the day, it was a common practice. In fact in 1968, a white boy at Fortier Senior High School shot and killed three black boys, who had been beating him up every day for a month. Finally, the boy had enough and brought a .32 snub nose to school and shot them during shop class.

So, no one would have prevented Jane from taking her favorite .38 to class, but herself. The young thug had her principles and the principle that prevented her from taking a gun to school was Sister Mary Teresa. It would have broken an unspoken trust between two soul sisters.

So, each day Jane would put her gun in the glove compartment of the Bel Air and each evening on the way to the Isles' house the street smart teen would take it out and put it in an ankle holster after all she was on bodyguard duty. Maura fully remember the events in the park and had no objections to some protection.

That day was no exception. So the wily brunette retrieved her gun from its holster and approached the library stealthfully to investigate the obvious anomaly. As the tough street kid approached the slightly ajar door, she found she could make out one familiar voice. It was Mrs. Isles, a frightened Mrs. Isles, a Mrs. Isles with whom Jane was very unfamiliar. So, the uncouth and unrefined slum urchin knew there were problems, when she heard, "Please, leave my daughter will not be home for hours. By which time, the servants will have returned."

"Look lady, we're goin to get the brat and there ain't nuttin ya kin do abouts it," said a man with a distinctly Brooklyn accent.

The street tough brunette eased her way to look into the cracks in the doorway. Carefully the intelligent brunette spied the room. Mrs. Isles was on her knees pleading with three men dressed in dark pinstripe suits with thin black ties and black half fedoras to spare her daughter. One man was in front of the stately brunette with tears in her eyes. Something Maura needed to see. The second guy was sitting on the big leather couch that sat in front of the fireplace. The third guy lounge in the overstuffed chair in which Maura loved to read her books with one leg dangling cutely over one of the chair's arms. Jane shook her head; no images like those would be helpful right now.

After a few more pleads on her knees, the man standing before the beautiful brunette pushed her to the floor with his foot. Jane had seen enough. The crack shot took aim and shot him through the head. The dead man flew forward hitting a pedestal, which had held a 16th century Persian urn, until it hit the hardwood floor.

The shot rang out and echoed through the room. Heads turned toward the doorway, while the two stunned thugs scrambled with getting their guns from their shoulder holsters from a reclining position. An angry hooligan walked into the room covering the men with her pistol. Jane looked at the lovely woman on the lying crying on the ground with a bruise on her cheek and her eye half shut and dared, "Go ahead and you can join your pal in hell."

Both men pulled their hands from their pockets like they had been bee stung. Both men looked at their obviously dead partner and raised their hands almost in unison. The man sitting on the couch asked cautiously while nodding at the man lying on the floor, "Kintcha help him?"

The taciturn brunette answered, "Mister, only God can help him now, but I don't think your buddy will be seeing him. He'll be headed in the other direction. So, I wouldn't move a muscle if you don't want to join him. Mrs. Isles, go tell Maura to go to her room and lock the doors. Then call Doyle. I know you have his number."

At that moment, Maura came rushing into the room, but Jane motioned her back to the vestibule. Reluctantly, the honey blonde with a concern for the safety of the two women for which she really cared, retreated away from the library.

Constance asked slyly, "Why not call the police?"

"You know the answer to that. Call Doyle," replied the tough street thug with a smirk.

The peeved Italian turned to the man in the armchair and ordered, "Get up, slowly. Now with two fingers of your left hand pull out your piece and drop it on the chair behind you."

Cautiously the man complied with her orders and his pistol was lying on the chair, "Now, push the chair away with your foot. Kneel down and place your hands behind your head with your fingers interlocked."

Again the cautious man complied. Then the wily Italian babe told the second man, "Your turn to do exactly what I say and nothing more. Do you understand?"

The frightened hood licked his lips, he was much more nervous than his buddy. He could only shake his head in acquiescence. The brunette smiled and said, "Good. Now with two fingers of your left hand take out your pistol, very slowly and throw it on the couch."

The second would be kidnapper complied and started to get to his knees, when Jane shook her head and said, "I told you to do exactly what I said and nothing more. Now, take off your tie and your dead buddy's tie over there."

Slowly, the obviously scared man pulled off his tie. Then he eyed his partner's gun which lay near his dead fingers. The dark girl noticed his eyes and encouraged, "Go for it! You're good at snatching kids and pushing ladies around. How do you fair against somebody like me? So, go for it! I dare ya."

The man was obviously smarter than he looked, because he kicked the gun away and rolled his dead friend over and took his tie. The disappointed gang leader shook her head and said, "No balls for it, huh? Well you can look at me now and see him."

The confused goon asked, "Watcha mean him?"

The pretty girl with dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes smiled, "The man you thought you were."

All color drained from the would-be tough's face as his partner chuckled soundlessly. Jane order, "Now, tie chuckle's hands behind his back with one of the ties. Tie him tightly or I will kill one of you."

The goon glared at the girl as he made a loop in one end of the tie, then slipped over the left wrist of his ally and closed the loop tightly, causing his 'friend' to wince in pain. The second man pulled his former friend's hands down and tied them tightly together.

The tough Italian order, "Push him forward with your foot."

The smirking man complied with relish and his partner in crime landed face first busting his lip. Blood oozed from the fresh cut, as Jane commanded, "Tie his legs to his hands with the other tie."

The man complied again. When his tasks were completed, the confident gang leader said, "You can get on your knees now."

The second man complied. The man, who lied bleeding on the hardwood floor, clearly wanted to kill his former partner.

When Mrs. Isles reentered the room, she said, "Patrick said a Mr. Tony Bevenito Jr. is coming and you would understand."

Jane smiled reassuringly at the statuesque brunette and asked, "Who hit you Mrs. Isles?"

The tall Lady stood taller with a well practice grace and pointed at the man kneeing on the floor. The street wise brunette hadn't needed to ask, she had known by how nervous the stupid thug had been. The angry tough girl walked up to the sweating goon and backhanded him with her pistol and he fell to the floor stunned. Jane leaned over so her face was looking into his dazed eyes and said, "That is no way to treat a fine lady. Our kind aren't in her league, you bastard."

The tall teen stood up proudly to her full height and declared, "Unfortunately for you, I'm no lady."

Jane's booted foot crashed down on his head. The tough gang leader hoped she hadn't killed him. The vengeful Sicilian street hood knew exactly what Mr. Bev had in store for these two and they deserved every bit of it.

***SE***

Antony Bevenito Jr. entered the Isles manor with three men dressed very similarly to the ones who had invaded the home earlier. Tony J., however, was dressed in a black dinner jacket with a white French cut shirt and black bow tie. He had obviously been interrupted at some dinner party.

Trailing behind the four older men were three more familiar faces, Big Joe, Big Tucky and Three, who was dressed to match his father. Jane walked up to her mentor and father figure and exclaimed, "Mr. Bev, you look sharp as always. But Three, I hardly recognize you without those stupid bell bottoms you always wear."

The tough street hood, who had just wiped out three out of town gangsters, walked up to Mr. Bev and her boys and gave them each a fierce hug. The emotions of the day were threatening to topple her, like no gang of hoods could.

Her friends took their hugs warily. It had been three years since Jane had hugged any of them like that. Tears were actually in her eyes. Mr. Bev slyly slipped her his handkerchief. Something other than the scuffle in the library had happened, because Jane Rizzoli wouldn't shed a tear for any hood she dropped. So, something else was up.

Jane looked into her mentor's eyes and said simply, "I told her about Godofsky, today."

Tony J and her boys knew exactly what she was talking about. What she had been done to her and her retaliation was a neighborhood legend. Not a street kid in the Channel, didn't know the story. But Tony J knew his Jane well. The stoic girl always said more with less. So, he knew the damaged girl had told her new best friend the entire story.

The man was a bit jealous. He had always treated Jane like a daughter, but the child refuse to confide in him the full details. What he didn't know was that the dark teen was afraid of what her mentor would do if he knew the whole story. The young Sicilian was afraid her for all intensive purposes father would go to war with the Poles. That would not be good. No some secrets were worth keeping.

The Italian muscle removed the body and the other two gangsters from the mansion and threw them unceremoniously into the truck of their Caddy. It was a tight fit, but they were in for a short drive. But before they closed the lid, Big Joe had a parting word, "You're lucky, I didn't get here first."

Maura and Mrs. Isles came down the stairs at the arrival of the fashionable Mr. Bevenito. Maura rushed to Jane and pulled the shocked girl into her arms. Tears were running down the young teen's cheeks and her lovely hazel-golden eyes were streaked with red from long crying. The now timid brunette returned the tight embrace, while whispering into the honey blonde's ear, "I'm fine. They really didn't lay a glove on me. You know, we had your mother all wrong."

The fourteen year old gave her friend a puzzled look and the blushing brunette answer the expression with, "I'll tell you later."

Mrs. Isles came regally forward and the young Catholic girl was about to genuflect. But the statuesque brunette waved her off and pulled the totally stunned teen into a very uncharacteristic embrace. The prime and proper woman kissed the young Sicilian on each cheek and said with tears in her eyes, "Jane, we can never repay you for what you have done for us. Our family is forever in your debt and not just for saving our lives, but for being a dependable friend. They are in so short supply these days.

Maura has told me of what occurred at school today. Telling her the complete story was an act of heroism worthy of the Greeks and Romans. You are truly a brave woman."

The lovely woman lowered her voice and expressed, "On a more personal note, thank you for kicking that son of bitch's ass for me. I wish I could have done."

Nothing in this day could have been stranger to the Italian girl's ears than that last statement from the Queen Prude. Maura and her had to talk; they had the woman all wrong.

***SE***

The two girls talked in Maura's room until the early morning hours. There would be no school tomorrow for either girl. Constance Isles had spoken. Maura couldn't get over her mother's order. The young teen expected the sky to fall at any minute.

The honey blonde told Jane about her half hour conversation with her mother before her friends arrived. The sweet girl had told her mother the gist if not the letter of their conversation. It was a well known fact that Maura Isles broke out in a rash whenever she lied. So the young girl could never outright lie, but she could avoid the whole truth. And to her mother's credit and her surprise, Constance Isles didn't push for further explanation.

It was enough that the stunning mother knew that Jane Rizzoli had a heart and that her daughter had thawed it in a very short period of time. Secretly, the intelligent woman had high hopes for the Italian fireball. The worried mother hoped that some of that fire would ignite her introverted child.

Jane for her part told the shocked teen about her mother begging on her knees for her daughter's life. How her mother had taken a beating from the thugs to protect her child. The young Sicilian told her friend that they had the woman all wrong. Constance Isles was prim and proper, but she loved her daughter fiercely and would die to protect her.

Maura was quiet for a long time, slowly digesting this new and much needed information. For a long time, the young teen had felt unwanted and unloved, but now this new data had to be processed and cataloged.

Jane could see her friend overanalyzing the information. The young Italian knew her friend well; the girl was a wiz at over analyzation. The softening brunette patted her new best friend on the hand and said, "Stop analyzing it. This is not a science project. This is life. She loves you and wants you. That is all you need to know. I envy you. I love my mother, but she married a man who hates me. So how much can she love me?"

Maura jumped into her friend's arms and squeezed her with all her strength and said reassuringly, "She loves you. I've seen it with my own eyes. It's just she loves him, too. Maybe the two of you should try to get along for her sake."

The normally stoic Italian shed tears for that hope. The young girl in her wanted desperately to believe her mother loved her, but it was hard believing in something that you thought was impossible. The broken teen believed fervently that she lost her mother's love three years ago in a Charity Hospital Room.

They were interrupted by a discrete knock at the bedroom door. Maura called out, "Come in, please."

Constance Isles was in a long white silk nightgown with pink ribbons and scarlet trim. The woman looked like Scarlet O'Hara, only more beautiful, graceful and well mannered. In her hands was a tray with three quarts of ice cream and three large silver spoons. The smiling brunette asked, "Who wants vanilla?"

Of course, Maura raised her hand high and the stunning woman daintily handed her daughter her quart with a large spoon. Then she asked, "I figure you for pistachio."

Jane was stunned, it was her favorite flavor. The grateful Sicilian took her quart of ice cream and spoon. Finally, the normally standoffish mother exclaimed, "And cherry vanilla for me. I developed a taste for this when I was Maura's age and it never left."

So the three girls opened their quarts of ambrosia and dug in deeply.

***SE***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: High School Part 2

The following Monday, the two girls arrived at school earlier than usual. Maura had felt guilty about missing two days of school. The fourteen year old high school sophomore had never missed a day of school.

The incident had made Jane almost paranoid. The tall brunette had parked in a new location. A vacant house that was separated from the elementary school playground by only a large wooden fence provided the perfect hiding spot. The savvy teen parked her Bel Air in the backyard. Then, the Italian brunette and a honey blonde hopped the fence.

The girls needed to talk to Sister Mary Teresa. The incident of the past two days had troubled the couple. The ice cream party had led to several new revelations.

Maura's mother told them how the thugs had seized control of the Isles Manor. The three gangsters broke into the house about a half hour after the two girls had left for school.

It seemed that Jane's policy of alternating their departure times saved Maura from being there when the kidnappers arrived. The reality was the tall Italian had promised her blonde friend breakfast at the Copper Kettle, a small dinner on Tulane Avenue.

The Copper Kettle featured the best short order cook in New Orleans, Angela Rizzoli. Since, her conversations with Maura in the restroom on mothers, Jane decided it was time to have a talk with her own mother. So the two teens left early to eat runny eggs, grits, boudin (Cajun blood sausage), fresh biscuits and coffee with chicory. Maura actually chickened out on the strong coffee and settled for orange juice, leaving Jane to drink her coffee.

The second, third and fourth revelation of Constance Isles was why the couple had arrived at school early. The girls went straight to the good Sister's classroom. When they got there, the two anxious teens found Sister Mary Teresa and Miss Mitchell, the new Math teacher, laughing and talking and generally enjoying each other's company.

Jane knocked on the doorframe. The street wise hoodlum was interrupting an interesting teacher's conference. The smirking brunette laughed, "Good Morning, Sister. We hate to interrupt, but can Maura and I talk to you about something…in private?"

The impish sister replied, "Sure, Jane…uh…Maura. Agnes, I'll see you at lunch."

Maura hated causing anyone any inconvenience, much less a teacher she liked. So, the innocent girl said meekly, "I am so sorry to trouble you, Sister. However, what we want to discuss is so vitally important."

As the new Math teacher left the classroom, Jane closed and locked the classroom door. The young nun was very surprised by the troubled teen's action. Suddenly, the good sister became very suspicious and uneasy with the direction of this inquiry.

The beautiful nun asked, "What's going on Jane? What is this all about?

The older girl responded, "Well Sister, it's like this. Do you know what happened last Wednesday?"

The kind woman thought for a moment and queried, "Do you mean what happened in the restroom?"

The obvious speaker of the pair answered, "No, what happened after we went home early?"

The confused sister shook her from side to side and waited for brunette teen to continue her story. Jane proceeded to relate the details of the home invasion. The non-repentant tough even related how she stopped Maura's kidnapping. Finally the dark teen said, "You do see how if word good out. I could be in a lot of trouble."

The wary nun answered, "Yes, I just don't see what you girls what to talk about. If you need absolution, you have talk to Father Tim."

Jane smiled, "Sister, I don't need forgiveness for taking out the trash. I would do it again and again for Maura, for her mother. No, it's what happened after we need you advice."

Maura interjected, "Sister, Jane told me about your life before you took your vows. We need advice from your former self, not your saintly self."

Alarm passed over the young nun's face. The angry sister looked accusatorily at the young gang leader, but didn't say a word.

Jane looked pleadingly at her fellow confidant and begged, "Please listen! We really need you to keep an open mind."

The tall teen told the nun about the ice cream party and the change in Mrs. Isles after Jane saved her, "So you see Sister, Mrs. Isles rewarded me for saving her and Maura. She opened a trust fund in my name for me to go to law school. It was for $100,000."

The good sister smiled, "That's great Jane. I whole heartedly agree. You should go to law school. You will make a wonderful attorney."

Maura stopped the gushing nun, "No, Sister, that is not why we need to talk. We need to discuss what happened over the weekend."

***SE***

_The three girls spooned ice cream into their mouths. They were all smiles, but saying little. Mrs. Isles had just explained how the thugs had invaded her home and forced her to give all the servants the day off. The older woman said, "It was fortunate you girls had left earlier than usual. I have no idea what would have happened if Maura had been here."_

_Jane, you saved us and I have to express my gratitude properly. I know my husband and I have promised to pay your College tuition. However, I would like to do more. What do you plan to do with your life after high school, young lady?"_

_The wily brunette thought for a moment and answered as she wiped a bit of runny ice cream from her chin, "I want to be a lawyer. Mr. Bev tells me a lawyer can steal more money in an hour legally than a bank robber or jewel thief can steal in a year."_

_The gorgeous brunette with the stunning blue eyes laughed at the comment before shaking her head in agreement. Mrs. Isles announced, "Well, I…er…we want you to go to the best school money can buy. So this evening, I had my attorneys, robber barons most likely, open a trust fund in your name for $100,000. Additionally, we would love for you to consider us your second family. You are always welcome wherever we may live. I personally want to thank you for avenging my humiliation and my injuries at the hands of those ruffians._

_Jane nearly dropped her pint of ice cream. The young woman had to order her mouth closed as she digested both the ice cream and the revelation. Tears ran unwantedly down the dark girl's cheek. Maura and her mother had the good grace to ignore to ignore the tears. The normally eloquent brunette responded, "I can't accept it. It's too much. I did what I did for my friend and her family. I did it because I promised to protect Maura. I didn't do it for money,"_

_The ravishing beauty put down her ice cream and took both the girls hands and look into chocolate eyes and said sincerely, "I know that! I know something else of which you may not know or even be aware of. I am not doing this for just you. I am also doing this for my daughter. I know she will insist on staying with you through college at the very least. I want you and by extension my daughter to go to the very best schools. So, the trust is done. I told you I had the attorneys' draw up a trust fund this evening. Therefore, you will take it, because you love my daughter more than you love your pride."_

_Jane sat stunned and unmoving for about 10 minutes. Then she watched the older woman impishly spoon ice cream into her perfect mouth. Maura looked at friend expectantly. The young blonde didn't know how to process this new information, but she did know her mother was right about one thing at least. The young teen would never have let Jane Rizzoli go. Maura thought about the implications and she started to blush and moisture formed between her legs. The sensation was strange and wonderful at the same time. Maura was confused and spooned more ice cream into her mouth to cover her embarrassment._

_Maura's reaction was not lost on her statuesque mother. Constance Isles thought, 'I knew it! This girl was just the person to bring her daughter out of her shell. For the longest time I have wondered if my daughter was so socially inept that she would never find any friends, much less one like Jane.'_

_Jane thought about what the bright eyed woman had said and was about to deny it, but stopped herself. The facts were the normally emotionally detached brunette was on very emotional around the innocent blonde, No one has ever affected the young Italian like Maura Isles._

_Jane has had several female lovers since her rape. The dark teenager assumed she was a lesbian. That didn't bother her; the tough gang leader had accepted that. But the beautiful brunette never thought she would get emotionally involved with another human being. No, Jane had to admit to herself at the very least, she did love the girl._

***SE***

_A half hour later Constance Isles left with the tray of empties and went to her own bedroom, leaving the two high school girls alone. Jane was nervous. The normally outgoing extraverted brunette was shy around this younger innocent child. The warm Italian didn't know how to handle this situation. There was something in this honey blonde with such magnificent eyes that begged to be kissed. How could she take advantage of such innocence? It would be like what Horace and those boys did to her; only worse because Jane knew what it was like to have your innocence taken from you. No, the young woman had to run, she had to leave._

_Jane leaped up from the bed and started to run from the room as panic had gripped her. Until she saw the hurt in those lovely hazel eyes with the gold and green flakes dancing playfully in them. The young tender teen had tears welling in those fantastic eyes, ruining their allure or were they improving that allure. Jane stopped and walked back to the young girl and caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek. All the tough, street harden, battle tested, girl stud could say is, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry."_

_Maura sobbed softly, "Why were running away? Why were you leaving me? Please, do not ever leave me. You are the person. You are the one I have been for whom I have been waiting. I have waited my whole life for someone to see me, for someone to love me, for someone to make me whole. I sat and read about the glory of life, but all I saw was the loneliness, the pain, the injustice of it all. I have never been good with people. Most people find me boring and dull. Most people are intimidated by my intelligence. You are so different. All you see is me."_

_And with that said the young innocent teen lowered her head and sobbed uncontrollably. Jane sat down and drew the child into her arms and let her weep deeply into her breast. The young tough hoodlum who had caused so much pain rocked the young innocent gently and would do everything she could to ease this one person's pain even if it took her life._

***SE***

_The next morning saw two fully clothed teenage girls sleeping on Maura's giant four poster bed locked in each other's embrace. Maura had cried herself asleep still holding Jane tightly. The love struck Italian didn't want to disturb her. So, she just leaned back into the soft rich matrices and fell into the deepest and most content sleep the harden gangster had had in three years._

_Jane woke first. She glanced at the ornate grandmother clock in the corner of the room, it was nine o'clock. The young tough couldn't believe it. She never slept like that. The slick hooligan lived on five hours slept and a lot of caffeine. Her arm was numb from the weight of the young girl, who slept peacefully next to her. Jane watched the sleeping angel. It was so peaceful, it was so right. Honey blonde locks camouflaged her face, but only added to the young girls allure. A bit of drool hung from her lips and the harden warrior just flicked it away with the tip of her pinky finger._

_Her arm really began to ache from the young girl's weight, but what was pain. Pain was just in the mind to be controlled. The battle harden veteran of so much violence knew pain and would never succumb to it. Pain was for the weak and Jane could never be weak. It just couldn't happen._

_So, with her arm screaming for relief, Jane watched her Maura sleep the contented sleep of angels._

_It was 10:16, when the tender blonde stirred from her slumber. Her gentle hazel eyes opened to the sight of chocolate brown eyes staring tenderly down at her. Maura stifled a gentle moan and did something impulsive. The young innocent teen pulled down the face that had awaken so many emotions in her and gave her a caste kiss on the lips._

_Jane was caught off guard. Before she knew she was doing it, the desperate Italian deepened the kiss. Maura lips parted and Jane explored the warm of the innocent girl's mouth. The experienced lover felt the flow between her legs and longed to explore more with this girl, but it was too soon. Maura had to understand the consequences of being a lesbian. Jane was tough enough, but was Maura. And Jane desperately needed to protect Maura._

_So, the young Italian broke the kiss and whispered, "Morning sunshine, I need my arm back. It is protesting its treatment."_

_Maura moaned in disappointment and replied, "Do we have to get up? I love right where I am."_

_Jane pulled her dead arm from behind Maura's back and sat up from the embracing girl. Turning slightly, the nervous brunette stated, "We have to talk before this goes any further. I have to tell how it is in this world for girls who love each other. It is not an easy path. I want only the best things for you."_

_Maura reached up and cup her Italian's cheek and said, "You are the best thing for me. I LOVE YOU."_

***SE***

_Jane looked the young honey blonde in her gold flaked hazel eyes and said, "I think you need to hear a story of how it is for women like me out in the real world. You have no idea what you are talking about until you are better informed. I don't want to see you hurt. So, will you listen while I talk?"_

_Disappointed that her fervent declaration hadn't met with more excitement, Maura pouted shamelessly. The tough Italian was like butter under such a pout. The dark girl said, "Maura, there is nothing in this world I want more than to be with you, but if you want a relationship and not a friendship then we need to talk, because you have to understand what that entails. It won't be easy. For instance, in public, we would have to look like two very good friends. The people out there hate homosexuals. They fear them. They think that homosexuals taint their image of normal. So, I want you to fully understand the consequences of such a relationship."_

_Tears were welling in Maura's eyes, but Jane remained resolute and said, "Give me one hour of your undivided attention and then you can tell me what you think we should do. I want you to know one thing will never change, no matter what you decide. I LOVE YOU! Your mother had me nailed the minute I walked into this house. I guess I have always loved you. I think I fell in love with you, when I saw you slip your shoes off in the park in anticipation of trouble. I knew then you were special."_

_The young blonde mumbled, "What story do you wish to impart?"_

_The street hardened gang leader was in new territory; she never betrayed a confidence. The dark Italian was famous for keeping her word. So, the tall teen was torn; on the one hand Maura really needed to know what she was getting into and on the other Jane had given her word never to reveal the full story. Looking at the hopeful and innocent face of Maura Isles decided the issue for the teenage Italian lover._

_Jane announced, "I'm going to tell you the story of the Love of Anne Parsons."_

***SE***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Long Weekend

Sister Mary Teresa was saddened by the story that she was hearing. Now, the good sister knew why Jane had broken her confidence. The young nun's heart went out to the young couple; there was so much injustice out there. The good sister feared for the 'not as tough as she thinks she is' teen. Sister Mary Teresa knew the delicate emotional state of the damaged girl. Jane had taken so much; the good sister didn't think she could take any more. If the sweet young blonde had indeed breached the dark Italians strong defenses against emotional ties, then the vulnerable brunette could be seriously hurt.

The beautiful nun ventured, "You know that if you have a homosexual relationship, the church will cast you out. They are very strict on this subject. It isn't fair, but it is true. So many of us enter the church for its protection from persecution, yet the church is so intolerant of homosexuality. For instance, several of the nuns and priests in this parish are homosexual and many are practicing homosexuals, yet they will be the first to condemn you, should they catch you."

Jane asked with reverence, "What about you sister? Will you condemn us, should Maura decide to love me?"

The young nun shook her head from side to side and replied, "I am no hypocrite. I was not strong enough to remain in the real world, so I fled to the church. But neither am I strong enough to resist love should it come to me. I will keep my vow of chaste as I see. In other words, I will stay a virgin. But I will seek the companionship of other women. So, no, you have no fear of exposure from me.

So, by your being here to talk and seek advice, I can assume that no decision has been made?"

Maura answered the question, "No final decision has been made. Someone is trying desperately to change my heart and mind, but I am steadfast in my belief in love. And I LOVE JANE RIZZOLI."

The good sister sighed, "Well, what do you want from me?"

Maura continued, "Well to really understand everything, you have to hear about our weekend."

***SE***

_Jane never got to the story at that moment, because Maura's stomach expressed its desires for food. The tall brunette patted the younger girl on her right leg and said, "Come on, let's go find something in the kitchen to quiet that stomach of yours."_

_The girls ate ham and cheese sandwiches with chips and a coke. They ate quietly for several minutes, until Jane asked, "Are you ready to hear my story?"_

_Maura nodded up and down; her mouth was full so she couldn't talk. Jane took a swig of soda and continued, "Anne Parsons was a beautiful girl. When she was thirteen, she won the Miss Teen Miss Contest for the State of Arkansas. When she was fourteen, the vivacious and gorgeous teen met another very lovely girl named Dorothy Daniels. Dorothy was tall and blonde with bright green eyes and a fine figure. She was just the contrast for the splendid brunette with blue eyes and more curves than a race track._

_The girls became best friends. The two teens went everywhere together. They would go to movies, amusement parks, church, especially church, because they were a rare thing in Arkansas. They were Catholic. Several boys tried to ask the girls out on dates, but they always refused, because they preferred each other's company._

_After six months after they met, while Anne was attending a sleepover at Dorothy's house, the girls kissed for the first time. They soon started experimenting with their bodies and feel in love. In fact, Dorothy became so infatuated she begged Anne to take her virginity. At first Anne refused, she didn't think it was right somehow. The lovely brunette thought that as long as they were both virgins, it wasn't really sex. And if it wasn't really sex, then they weren't homosexuals._

_Finally after a lot of begging and pleading, Anne took her lover's virginity. Anne felt so guilty about what she had done that she confessed to her priest. The priest was a very narrow man and demanded that Anne renounce her sinful relationship. He then demanded that Anne denounce Dorothy before the entire congregation. Since Anne confessed and came forward, she was forgivable… Dorothy wasn't. Anne refused at first, but her parents brought a lot of pressure on the young girl to obey the priest._

_Finally, Anne, who was a very good soul, but a weak one and easily influenced, denounced her former lover as a lesbian and a whore. The intimidated child cried as she told of how Dorothy had forced herself upon the brunette. Dorothy was crushed, Additionally, the father excommunicated her. Her parents threw her out of the house._

_Dorothy tried to see Anne, but she was rebuffed by Anne's parents. Dorothy was homeless and alone. Some boys thought it would be fun to bait the unwanted girl and started pelting her with rocks. One of the rocks struck her on the temple hard and knocked her unconscious._

_It was a very tough winter that year and the wounded girl lay bleeding in the high grass unconscious. With the loss of blood and the weather, the one happy teen died of exposure. There was no funeral or autopsy. No one really cared, except Anne. She never forgave herself. It was she who found the dead girl._

_The day Anne graduated high school, she left home forever. She joined a convent and eventually became Sister Mary Teresa."_

_Maura didn't say anything for what seemed an eternity to the saddened brunette, who was confident in the fact that she had convinced her young friend of the folly of a love life between them. Then the honey blonde looked the older girl in the eye and said firmly, "Jane, I am resolute. I love you. I want to love you. I understand it will not be easy, but I have always been told by my mother that nothing worth having is ever easy. You say you love me. I say I love you. Why is that not enough?"_

_Jane was dumbfounded and exasperated. The tall teen was convinced that the experiences of the good Sister would force the young innocent to run from her. Jane couldn't let herself hope. It would be too much of a risk to both her delicate psyche and too much of a risk for the well being of the first person she has ever truly loved._

_Jane took the younger girls hands into her own and looked deeply into her eyes, nearly getting lost in those wonderful hazel eyes and said, "You don't even know who I really am. I want you to come with me today and tomorrow and see my world; the world that made me who I am."_

_The touch of her Italian love was sending a flow of warmth throughout her body culminating in a flow of juices in her womanhood. This was a new sensation for the innocent teen, but a pleasant one. The honey blonde replied, "It will not deter me, but I can see no harm in witnessing you in your environs."_

_Jane took that as a yes and said, "We are going to eat lunch at a little spot on Tulane Avenue. Then, we're going to our safe house on St. Roche. I want to talk to my boys."_

***SE***

_Jane parked her Bel Air on South Dupre St. next to a small bar and restaurant. The bar was right on the corner of Tulane Ave. and South Dupre St. The restaurant's entrance was on South Dupre St. Further down South Dupre St. was the entrance to house that was attached to both the bar and the small restaurant. _

_The bar was frequented by some very unsavory characters, while the restaurant was strictly a family restaurant, if you were white. Negros could order shrimp poboys from the rear and be given them to go, but they could eat inside. _

_The pair of teens entered Mother's at the back entrance. There were seven small tables with four chairs each in the back room restaurant. The tables were covered with red and white checkered table clothes, each with a wine bottle with a candle in the center._

_A warm Italian woman greeted the couple and asked, "Jane, are you eating in?"_

_The younger Italian smiled and answered, "Of course, Mrs. Parontino, I want to let Maura try a real Italian meal. I hope I'm not too early."_

_Jane turned to her young friend and recalled, "During lunch they only serve poboys and the daily special. Today's Thursday, so it would normally be beef and cheese ravioli with an Italian sausage on the side."_

_The older woman smiled a familiar smile and explained, "Jane, you know the kitchen is always open to you. I will personally make your favorite, veal parmesan with angel hair pasta and stuffed zucchini. And how about a plate of my fried okra for an appetizer?"_

_The tall brunette towered over the smaller woman. Maura was a full head taller than the small plump mother. The dark teen responded, "That's perfect, Mrs. P."_

_The small stout woman led the pair to the farthest table in the rear. Jane pulled out the chair with its back to the wall for Maura. The cautious girl sat with her back firmly against the wall. A bus boy, known as Joey Parontino, brought two glasses of water, a bottle of red wine and a basket of fresh Italian bread with a garlic butter dipping sauce. Jane nodded to the boy and he rushed off towards the door that connected the bar to the restaurant._

_The smiling brunette poured wine into two glasses. In one of the glass, the tough teen added enough water to double the quantity of fluid. The younger teen smiled, she had remembered to cut the win in half._

_Jane and Maura enjoyed the homemade bread with the fresh butter sauce with bits of garlic floating in it. Joey returned from the bar area and went straight to the kitchen. The boy was carrying a tray with steaming fried okra and a bowl of red sauce._

_Suddenly a giant of a man rushed into the restraint from the bar area. He stood 6' 3" and must have weighted all of 165 pounds. The rushed man asked, "Jane, how are you? Your Mama tells me you have moved out into some fancy house on St. Charles Avenue and that she hasn't heard from you since."_

_Jane smiled that was her mother; always with the drama. So the tall teen replied, "Mr. P., I ate breakfast at the Kettle, yesterday."_

_The tall thin man smiled a smile that could light a small city as he stated, "That's good. A child should never forget her parents."_

_The man was obviously nervous, so Jane got to the point, "Mr. P., Mr. Bev sent me. He said you asked for me specifically."_

_The thin man was sweating and had to wipe his brow with a handkerchief. As he wiped down his forehead, the dark haired man said, "Look around. Normally, we have a big lunch crowd. My bar would be full, but I only have the Hernandez brothers and they refuse to pay. They run off all my customers and then refuse to pay for anything. Janie, I need your help. They will listen to you."_

_The tough street kid said, "Il Finitore will reason with them. They will not bother you no more"_

_The tender brunette looked to her you companion and said, "Maura, I need you to wait here, while I talk to Mario and two brothers."_

_The innocent honey blonde shook her head side to side and stated, "You asked me to observe you in your natural environment and that is what I intend to do."_

_The street smart girl was no match for her young partner. The harden brunette was beaten before they started. Jane would do whatever Maura wanted. So as the young Italian stood up and headed toward the door that connected the restaurant to the bar._

_As Jane left the quiet restaurant for a very noisy bar, the harden warrior picked up the wine bottle and removed the candle told Mrs. Parontini, "I'll be back in a second. It won't take long."_

_Jane opened the door wide and signaled Maura to stay put and watch from the doorway. The honey blonde nodded up and down and the tall Italian seem to grow two feet as walked inside. The three Puerto Ricans didn't notice Il Finitore enter the bar. "Hello, Mario. We have to talk."_

_Mario Hernandez was the leader of Tiburones de tigre (The Tiger Sharks). They were a gang from the Palmetto St. Projects. The gang was comprised mostly of Puerto Rice, Hondurans and Nigerians. The gang was a bit smaller than her Warlords. But what they didn't have was Il Finitore._

_Jane didn't waste any more breathe, she just backhanded her wine bottle across the right side of Jose's head. Jose was the best fighter and largest of the three. Jose Hernandez flew from his bar stool, crashing through two others before he met the floor with his face. Without any wasted motion, the veteran brawler brought the bottle back hard against the temple of Carlos Hernandez. Carlos was the baby of the three. He was 15 and a real ass...jerk. Carlos was the prettiest man, the young Italian ever saw. He had rich soft brown eyes, which big and expressive. He had what they call doe eyes. He had thin soft lips and a delicate nose. His dark hair was naturally curly, but not in wild way like a certain Italian brunette._

_Carlos had just turn to see what was happening to his brother, when the wine bottle crashed into the young Spanard's nose. The boy's natural beauty was spoiled. Stunned with his nose and his mouth bleeding, the boy attempted to lunge at the bottle waving opponent. He never cleared his stool, Jane kicked the stool hard and the stunned Puerto Rican flew backwards, hitting his head on the bar._

_The rigid fighter held the bottle out for Mario to see. Then she said softly, "You had better leave this bar and never come back. If you want I can finish this here and now."_

_Mario looked to his two brothers and cussed himself in believing that they would be able to stop the most dangerous street fighter in the City. The young Latin turned on his charms and oozed, "Jane, my brothers and I were just having some drinks. You have to admit this is the best bar in town."_

_The young Italian did admit it to herself, as she ordered, "Mario, gone by 4:00."_

_The would-be tough guy spotted Maura standing in the doorway. Mario smirked at the young honey blonde and said, "Hey, Rizzoli is that your new tail. Not bad, when you're finished with her maybe she'll be up to a real man."_

_Not taking the bait, the street smart fighter simply rejoined, "When I see a real man, I'll ask her if she's interested. She's here as a civilian. I'm here bodyguard. So, be respectful, we were here for lunch. And to my surprise, we find that you and your brothers were causing my friend Mr. Parontino some trouble. Now, I know you were just having some fun. But have your fun on your turf. The Parontinos are old friends of the family and Mr. Bevenito would be very upset to find out you were harassing an old friend of his. Mrs. Parontino and my mother have been friends since they were four, so I kind of take this personally."_

_Mario swallowed hard. A runny sweat broke out on his brow. When Il Finitore toke things personally, people ended up in wheel chairs. He said to explain, "I'm sorry Rizzoli, I didn't know. Mr. Parontino could you give me a bill. Do you mind if I check up on my brothers?"_

_Jane face lit up as she gave the Spanish hooligan her biggest smile as she replied, "Sure, Mario. They're not hurt too bad, but Carlos, won't be so pretty anymore. Maybe that smash nose will make his face look more masculine. I hope his boyfriends won't mind."_

_Mario's face began to cloud. The curly haired Italian's barb hit too close to home. The Spanish were very into to being machismo and Mario couldn't have it going around that one of his brothers was queer. It would make his family look week and inferior. The middle brother hopped off his chair and his right hand slowly started to move toward his back pants pocket. The wily girl said encouragingly, "Go for your blade, Mario. I'll let you get it out."_

_The smarmy Spaniard licked his lips. He wanted to draw his knife and avenge the insult, but he eyed the bottle that was already stained with his two brother's blood. Jane followed his line of sight. "You're afraid of this," the young woman dropped the bottle with a flare and continued, "There now. It's all gone. No need to be afraid of the wine bottle anymore. See I am unarmed. Now, go for it."_

_Mario was a harden street fighter and was famous for his expertise with a switch blade, but everyone in the city had seen Abe the Ape and Horace Godofsky around town, crippled and broken. And that was when the girl fighter was only 14. No one wanted to try her now that she had grown into a fighting machine. Mario had heard about the park incident and knew that Rizzoli had killed eight guys with their own weapons. The fighting had made all the papers, no one had been able to connect it directly to the curly Italian beauty, but word got around. Sweat was starting to sting the young man's eyes, when Jane challenged him further, "Go ahead, tough guy. Go for it. Go for it and take it from us and stick so far up your ass, you'll need to have it surgerically removed. Go for it, you little bitch. You come in here and are all tough with these nice people. You hurt their business. You lord yourself around like your all bad ass. Well look at me and know the truth. I'm her."_

_Mario looked a bit confused when he asked, "Her?"_

_"Yeah, I'm her. I'm the man you think you are," the angry Italian said with a stern look, "Now, pay the bill. And tomorrow, I want Mr. Parontino to receive $100 for the harm you caused his business. If he doesn't get that money, I will know and I will not be happy."_

_Mario slowly moved his hand away from his pockets and wiped his brow with his hand instead. He licked his dry lip to add just a hint of moisture. He carefully examined his brothers. Carlos was going to need a doctor to set his nose. Maybe it would make him look more manly; this could be a good thing. Using his left hand Mario removed the wallets from both brothers and put them on the floor. He then removed $120 and put the money on the bar and said, "Now, no need for any drama. Can you help me get my brothers to our car? It's the caddy parked out front."_

_Jane shook her head side to side. The Spanish and their flashy cars, it was so unnecessary and so stupid. Any seeing a Caddy leaving the scene of an incident would remember, while no remembers an unassuming Bel Air. The street smart veteran knew better than to occupy her hands with unconscious enemies. The tall Italian just looked Mario in the eye and said, "Wake Jose, he can help you. I'm going back to my lunch. And Mario, if I see you anywhere nears this place again. I don't care, if you're on your way to church or to visit your sainted aunt, I will take it very, very personally. There will be no second chance. So if you need to drive down Tulane Ave or South Dupre make a detour around this place."_

_Jane deliberately turned her back on the seething boy and walked away. Fear crossed Maura's face, she was afraid the bad boy would take this opportunity to attack her tall gorgeous Italian, while her back was turned. What the young honey blonde didn't know was that the sly brunette had slipped a blade of her own into her hand and was ready to throw it the minute her frightened friend warned her of danger._

_Never changing her pace, the experienced warrior walked through the connecting door, taking Maura by her arm and closing it behind her. The shrewd hood escorted her friend to their table and signaled for their lunch. Jane didn't fail to notice the electricity that the momentary contact had raced through her soul. The curly haired brunette knew she was failing hard, but she had to keep on course and show this wonderful innocent child what a monster the young Italian really was._

_Mrs. Parontino rushed over the warm plates and gushed her thanks. Jane just waved it off by saying, "Mrs. P, you and I both know if my Mama had heard I let those thugs hurt your place, she would be after me with a bull whip. Not to mention, how could I explain it to Mr. Bev. He and Mr. P go way back. No, I did a favor for a friend, besides this wasn't their neighborhood."_

_The short heavy Italian was having none of that, as she answered, "But this isn't your neighborhood either Janie. You could have been hurt. How could I face your Mama, if you had been hurt?"_

_The expressive face of the girl raised a single eyebrow as to say, those punks, I hardly worked up an appetite. Her soft chocolate eyes twinkled as she replied, "Mrs. P, you and I both know my Mama doesn't worry about me anymore. She knows I can take care of myself. Besides they were disturbing my meal."_

_Jane picked up her plate and inhaled the aroma. It was exquisite. Her mouth began to water as the hungry girl picked up her fork and swirled some pasta onto it. The young brunette delicately took the food into her mouth and chewed with reverence. After swallowing the delicious mixture of sauce and pasta, she exclaimed, "Mrs. P, you are a magnificent cook. The only cook I know of that could top you is my Mama, but you two are so close."_

_The older woman beamed with pride as she said, "You know we had the same teacher. My Mama, God bless her, was not a great cook. But your grandmother was puts us all to shame. You should have smelled her kitchen. It was always filled with fresh vegetables, spices and salted meats. Oh, it was a magical place. Your Mama begged her mother to teach us both. Your grandmother had been teaching your Mama for years, but your Mama wanted me to learn too. I will never forget your grandmother;, she was a kind and generous woman. May her soul rest in peace."_

_The devote Catholic crossed herself with reverence. Jane was moved by her words. Jane remembered with a smile the kind face and bright eyes of her mother's mother. The young girl remembered that it was her rape that caused her grandmother's heart attack. The poor woman died of a broken heart six months later when Jane told her that no man would ever touch her again. It was a guilt that would haunt her forever._

_The saddened brunette's smile faded into remorse. The change in facial features was not lost on the young blonde, who was intently watching her protector and friend. The innocent youth made a not to herself to talk to the young Italian later about the change in her face. Mrs. Parontino had been directing her son, Joey, in bringing up her surprise._

_The young man placed a plate of six steaming cream filled cannolis in the middle of the table. Then he placed a bowl with four scoops of green ice cream by each of the girls. The smiling Italian woman said, "For desert, fresh cannolis and pistachio ice cream."_

_The older woman looked at Maura and said, "It is her biggest weakness. The girl loves pistachio ice cream and yellow cream cannolis. When she was five or six, she snuck into my kitchen and I found her sitting on my kitchen table licking the cream from a stolen cannoli."_

_The tough street smart warrior blushed as she replied, "I was four and Mama spanked me with my Papa's belt because I ate all the cannolis for the block party."_

_The Italian mother knew better. Angela Rizzoli wouldn't hesitate to pop one of her children, but she would never have used a belt. The Italianna looked the young woman and asked, "Really?"_

_"Okay, she didn't spank me, but she did a lot of yelling," Jane replied shyly as she quickly swiped a cannoli and bite robustly._

_Maura laughed at the look of delight on her best friend's face and knew if she was going to get a cannoli, she would have to act fast._

***SE***


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well, I don't know if I replaced it correctly. I think I recovered the majority of the pages I lost. So here is the new material.  
**

Chapter 12: The Longer Weekend

The good sister didn't know what the girls wanted from her. It looked to her like they had a pretty good handle on the situation. Jane was trying her best to convince the younger teen that the course in life she was choosing would be difficult and dangerous. While Maura was doing her best not hurt the delicate young hood that was Jane Rizzoli.

The quiet nun checked the clock and saw they still have forty minutes until the first bell. However, she decided it would be best if she reminded the pair of the time. So she announced, "Girls, we need to hurry this up a bit. It's forty minutes to first bell."

Jane responded, "Sister, you'll see why this is important when I'm finished. So the tall brunette continued the story."

***SE***

_After lunch Jane drove them to see Tony J. Alarm bells were ringing in her head. What the Hernandez brothers did; didn't make sense, unless the Spanish were making some sort of move. They knew that Mother's Bar and Restaurant was protected and there would be severe consequence for their intrusion. And they had over a hundred dollars in their pockets._

_The wily street kid's instincts were on overdrive as she pressed her car through the traffic infested streets of downtown New Orleans. Every fiber of her body was telling her she had to get to Bevenito's. Something was up and her Spider senses were screaming._

_As Jane turned onto St. Roche, her suspicions were confirmed. Several guards were outside the store and the compound. Additionally, the store was closed. To her recollection, the only time that store was closed was for Christmas and Easter. Mr. B knew the importance of his store to the neighborhood. It was the only place they had to shop without going several blocks to the Piggly Wiggly, which charged higher prices. Mr. B didn't really make much of a profit from his store, though as far as the government was concerned, it was the most profitable neighbor grocery in the Deep South if that store was closed, something happened; something really big._

_The tough warrior pulled into the driveway of the compound and was confronted by Vincenio Marcus Bevenito or as he better known Markie. He was the nephew of Tony J. and one of Mr. B's grandsons. For family to be on the gate was terrible omen. Someone has been hit. The seasoned Catholic crossed herself, looked to heaven and prayed it wasn't Mr. B._

_Jane rolled down her window and asked, "Who got hit, Markie?"_

_Markie Bevenito was twenty-six years old and ran the book for the Fair Grounds and Evangeline Downs. He had worked his way up the ranks and had once been the leader of the Warlords. The curly haired brunette knew the man well. He stood only 5'5", but weighed close to 220 lbs, but not an ounce of fat on him. His biceps bulged from his daily workouts with the weights in the compound. If there was a tougher man in a scrap, Jane had never met him. So, when the young Italian saw the red eyes and tears forming in his eyes, she knew his answer, "Grandpa was shot in his store about an hour ago. Two hoods tried to hold him up and he wouldn't have any of it. So they shot him. Kenny was on the crapper at the time or it would never have happened."_

_"Where's Kenny and Mr. Bev," asked the now angry hoodlum._

_The gatekeeper was taken by the venom in the teenager's voice. He knew that voice and it meant someone was going to be hurt. So he was reluctant to answer, "My uncle is on the secure phone to the Brothers and Kenny is in my Grandpa's kitchen. What's going on Janie?"_

_The wily veteran of too much too soon sighed, "I don't know for sure, but I can tell you. It weren't no robbery."_

***SE***

_Maura had sat quietly through the entire drive. The sweet blonde knew something was going on in her friend's head and didn't want to disturb the lovely brunette. So, the young girl sat quietly listening to WTIX on the radio. The honey blonde was developing a new sense of music. For years, the young teen had only listened to classical music, preferring Tchaikovsky to the Beatles, but Jane had introduced her to the Doors and now the young girl was hooked. There was something very classical about the Doors._

_But now, Maura had sensed a deep change in her heroine. Certainty had replaced doubt and the young student knew that her friend was now totally motivated to something. The honey blonde just wished she knew what that something was._

_As the gate opened, Jane drove her car quickly into the compound. The Bel Air had barely stopped, when the angry teen jumped out of the vehicle. The purposeful Italian was greeted by Tony J, who was coming out of the back of the grocery store, where they kept the secure phone._

_Tony J had red eyes with dark bags, similar to the ones she had seen on Markie. The Italian Boss just strode up to the girl he loved like a daughter and hugged her tightly. Jane hugged the man back and whispered, "How is he?"_

_Tony J released the young teen and kissed both her cheeks gently and with reverence before he responded, "He's resting comfortably at Oshner's. He just got out of surgery."_

_Jane asked her second question, "Who's on him?"_

_The wily crime boss sensed purpose behind the question and turned to his second and ordered, "Put the Pinaro brothers on my father's room."_

_The man didn't hesitate and went immediately to find a phone. The now worried mobster answered, "I just had Victor on his room and giving me updates. But you know something; don't you?"_

_The tall brunette's only response was, "Let's go see Kenny."_

_As she passed her Bel Air, the young gang leader took her 45 from the glove box. Maura had been standing by the car door and looked scared. Jane met those lovely hazel eyes and touched her face, as she said softly, "Don't worry. But stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."_

_As the forceful brunette walked briskly toward the backdoor of the main house, she felt her friend follow. The angry Italian strode into the kitchen and pulled her pistol. Kenny was sitting drinking coffee and looking nervous. The tough gang leader pointed the gun at the suddenly terrified Kenny, who never screamed as the cool metal pressed against his forehead._

_"My first shot is your left ball, then you're right, then your dick, then I start getting serious. You know me and you know I am serious. Who paid you to set up Mr. B," Jane asked?_

_The man lifted his hands in a sign of surrender and answered, "Janie, I don't know watcha talking about?"_

_The very upset brunette punched the trembling man in the nose with her left fist and blood spurted from the obviously broken nose. The no nonsense gang boss stated, "I know you set him up, because I just came from Mother's. The Hernandez brothers were partying there and making Mr. P pick up the tab. Now I had a talk with them and they changed their ways. But I knew something was up, because those toadies had no balls for bucking me. So they must of thought I would be busy elsewhere. So I know you're dirty. So you are going to die. The question is, 'Do you die clean or do you die slowly over the next mother or so?"_

_The man wet his pants. His terror was total and complete. Everyone knew this girl had no heart, she had no mercy, she had no remorse. They called her Il Finitore, The Finisher, because she always finished what was started. So, the man knew the pain and agony that awaited him, if he didn't answer. So he mumbled, "Valdez."_

_The crafty teen looked to her mentor and he just nodded to his men. They took the begging coward out of the kitchen. He turned to his sister, Laverne, and said, "Get one of the maids to clean this mess up. I don't want any Bevenito hands to tough his mess."_

_The weary mob boss walked outside followed by two teenage girls. He looked to Jane and said with grief in his voice, "I knew Kenny since grade school. He was the toughest kid in the Channel then. I don't know where I went wrong with him."_

_It was Maura who came forward to hug the betrayed friend. The innocent girl pulled away from the hug and said, "You can never be responsible for the evil of others. We all free will. It is God's gift to man. Some men misuse the gift for so many reasons. You cannot protect people from themselves. You can only hope to guide them through life by example._

_The tough crime lord pulled the young honey blonde into his arms and whispered, "Thank you, but know this I love Janie like a daughter. She has had a tough life. If you hurt her, no one will be able to protect you from me. She deserves some happiness in her life. And I can see that she finds it in you. Be her friend, if nothing else."_

_The young honey blonde whispered back, "I love her."_

_He released the young teen and looked deeply into her eyes and saw only truth, the truth he needed to hear. He gently kissed the innocent teen's forehead and said, "I can see that."_

_Tony J looked to the daughter of his heart and put the younger girl's hand into her own and said, "You know there is more to this than a hit on the Old Man."_

_"Yep, I think it's a play on Doyle. I think I have a big fat bullseye on me," replied the embarrassed teen, who didn't release the hand._

_The wily crime boss thought for a moment and queried, "I think you're right. So, what're you going to do?"_

_The tall brunette's eyes flashed with fire as she answered quoting her religious teachings, "Kill them all and let God sort them out."_

***SE***

_Jane and Maura left the compound and went straight to St. Roche safe house. She was greeted by Mr. Laserva and Lou. They had obviously heard what was happening, but were hoping for further information. Jane simply said, "The Spanish."_

_The two didn't need any more information. So they looked expectantly to their leader for orders. She didn't disappoint them, when she commanded, "Mr. L, call Muldoon and tell him there is a bomb threat at Jesuit. Lou, there is going to a fire at Fortier."_

_With their individual missions, the two ran off in different directions. Jane took Maura's hand and led her into the living room. The dark teen strode to the desk in the corner of the room and unlocked the drawers. In the middle drawer she removed a small notebook and handed it to Maura and asked, "Could you go into the kitchen and start calling every number on that list? If you get a busy signal or no answer, keep calling every ten minutes until you get them. Tell the name associated with the number that this is a fire drill. Nothing more. It's vital you say nothing else. It would also be helpful, if you could round up some food from the cabinets. We are going to be here all night and most of tomorrow."_

_Maura looked questioningly at her tall friend, who answered the unspoken question, "Mr. L is going to call a friend of mine in the police. He will call Jesuit with a phony bomb scare, which is a prearranged signal for my guys who go to Jesuit to come here. The same for the fire alarm at Fortier, Lou will pull a fire alarm and the guys will come here. The list is my guys with jobs."_

_The young blonde nodded her acceptance of the assignment and her eyes were warm with gratitude that her friend was asking her for help. The innocent teen almost skipped to the rear of the house._

_Jane knew there was no getting rid of her beautiful charge. The bright girl was going to follow her to a premature death. The tough, but smart, gang leader knew that was her fate, but she would be damned if was going to Maura's. After the young blonde was safely in the rear of the house, Jane opened another drawer from which the gang boss removed a set of keys._

_The tall teen got up from her desk chair and walked to and into the hall closet. The savvy teen pulled a long cord which opened a trapdoor in the ceiling. The athletic brunette leaped up and caught the edges of the ceiling opening and pulled herself threw. Pulling the cord had also activated the lights in the upstairs rooms. Once through the opening, she encountered two doors, one on the left and one on the right of the floor opening._

_Jane unlocked both doors and entered the room on the left. Behind the door was a 12x40 foot room complete with an all wood floor. The room was almost barren except for a large dining room table from a junkyard in Metairie. At the moment the table was barren. The tall dark haired teen turned on the attic fan for circulation and ventilation._

_The room had another door to the right. The smart street boss strode to that door and unlocked it. She opened it to find a large walk-in closet. But right up front were two file cabinets. Jane unlocked them and removed several files; then walked up to the table and placed them there._

_The seasoned leader lowered a rope ladder and climbed down. The dark Italian strode confidently into the kitchen and found Maura talking on the phone and making bologna and cheese sandwiches. There were several bowls filled with chips, nuts and pretzels. Taking out the peanut butter and jelly and another loaf of bread, the gangly gang leader sat beside her friend and start making more sandwiches. It was going to be a long night and day tomorrow._

_When the young blonde hung up the phone, she said, "I made contact with all of the numbers on the list and I called my mother to tell her I was staying with you at your mother's house tonight. I am not sure my mother believed me. I am not a very good liar. I think she thinks we are engaging in sexual activity. Additionally, I am not sure whether or not she approves."_

_The tall brunette swallowed hard; she could not deny that she was very attracted to the young blonde. As a matter of fact they still had to discuss a certain kiss, but that was a topic for another day. The kiss had been special; it had set waves of heat throughout Jane's body. As the warmth began to spread and threaten the teenager's hormonal level, the dark Italian shook her head and asked, "Do you want me to fix it with your mom?"_

_The innocent teen thought for a moment and answered, "Would you? If I am going to have her think I am making love to you, I want it to be a fact and not conjecture."_

_The blushing brunette was frustrated almost beyond tolerance. If this kept up, she was going to need a change of underwear. So to change the topic, she picked up the telephone and dialed her mother. Thankfully her mother answered the phone, "Hello."_

_Jane said, "Hey mom, I thought I'd call. I guess you heard about Mr. B,"_

_The older woman answered, "Yeah, it's all over the neighborhood. Is the Old Man going to be alright?"_

_The young daughter replied, "It's okay for now. Look, Ma I need you to call Mrs. Isles. We have a situation here because of the hit on the Old Man. I have to stay at the safe house and Maura won't leave me. She told her Mom that she and I are staying with you tonight. I was hoping you could square it and I promise we will stay one night soon to make up for it."_

_Jane could hear her mother beaming over the phone, as she said, "Sure, baby, I'll call her when we hang up. You going to be okay?"_

_With total sincerity the Italian daughter told her mother, "I'll handle it."_

_With that her mother knew it was over. When her daughter said it was handle, then it was finished._

***SE***

_The ten top people in the Warlords stood around the big table examining maps and list of members in the Tiburones de tigre. After some minor questioning and discussion, Jane called everyone to order. Then she made six x's on the street map of the Palmetto St. Projects. Then the confident leader said, "We are going to split into six four man teams. Each team will enter at the spot marked on the map. Little Tucky will lead team two. Big Joe will lead team three. Marcus will lead team four. Kix will take team five and Trickster will lead team six. Of course, I will lead team one. Big Tucky, Lou and Three will be in reserve. Are there any questions?"_

_Lou spoke up, "Why are we doing this Jane? There is nothing to prove it was a hit. It might have just been a robbery. I don't like splitting up. I don't like it at all. I think you are thinking with the wrong head. I think that you playing house with your girlfriend over-there has damaged your brain, because I think you're doing this to protect her, not us."_

_The look in Jane's eyes made the small Italian take two tentative steps backwards. The tall Italian asked quietly, "Lou, you want your old job back? Is that it? Do you want to lead again? Because if you do, just say the word and I will resign in your favor, I never wanted the job to begin with. But Lou, you ever talk about Maura like that again and I will make you sing soprano for the rest of your life."_

_Lou realized he had gone too far, but he was taken aback of how far the dark girl had fallen. Jane Rizzoli was completely whipped. Lou liked all his parts in their present positions, so he apologized, "I'm sorry, Janie. I just don't think this is a good idea. I wish you would think it through."_

_"I have thought it through. I have considered every angle and this is the only answer. Look, even if it wasn't a hit, the Hernandez brothers felt like we're weak enough that they'd hurt one of our friends. We can't let them get away with it. We've got to answer the challenge or the other gangs'll take it as a sign we're vulnerable," implored the dark gang leader, "If we let this go, then we'll have every gang in the area invading our turf."_

_The former gang leader had to agree, Jane's reasoning was sound. A lot of the gang's success was based on reputation and if their reputation was damaged, then the gang was damaged. So Lou, reluctantly asked, "Okay, but why am I not leading a group? Why are three of your best fighters in reserve?"_

_Jane took a breath and replied, "I want to discuss that with you three after the meeting. So, are there any other questions?"_

_After answer several minor questions about tactics and signals, the dark Italian called the meeting and said, "Okay, I want each team leader to take a walkie with them. Remember no wise cracking or unnecessary talking on the walkies they are for emergencies only. Also remember the codes, one long click for in position and four short clicks for start the mission._

_And remember keep your heads out there. This is just a beat down. No one dies. We really don't need the cops snooping around. They'll ignore a bunch of head bashing, but one death means homicide detectives and we don't need that kind of heat. Got it?"_

_All the others filed out of the small war room, leaving the three reservists and Jane alone. Before the others could ask any questions, the commanding presence ordered, "You three will guard Maura. I can't get her to stay behind. Believe me I have tried. I am making you responsible for her safety, Lou. You know what that means. If you screw this up, run. I don't know if I could ever forgive you._

_I want to be honest with you guys. I love the girl. I love her with all my heart and soul. You guys know me and you know I've been trying hard not to let anybody ever get close to me. Hell, I've been distancing my own mother for three years, but this girl…this girl has captured me._

_Lou, this is going to be my last hurrah. I'm going to college and then law school. The Isles have given me some money to go to school and I'm going to take advantage of it. I thought you guys should know. I'm also going to tell Big Joe tonight."_

_The three tough hoodlums didn't know what to say. Jane Rizzoli never made explanations. For the dark teen to open up to anybody was rare, if not unique. Two of the boys had been there when they found the batter and beaten young girl, so they had a lot of sympathy for her; Lou most of all, because he always felt guilty about not better protecting her that night._

_Lou responded, "Janie, we'll keep her safe. I wish you all the luck in the world, but you know as well as I do very few of us ever get to walk away. Fewer still get to go into the legit world. I hope you get away with it, but you know you're gonna haveto talk to Tony J. He'll have to give the okay."_

_Jane knew the score, but that was for another day. The tall Italian wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but for Maura, she would do anything._

***SE***

_Big Joe led his team to the designated position, then hit the send key on his walkie talkie and held it for a two count. Then he waited. It was a warm and sultry night. The afternoon rain had made the road and ground wet. However the night was clear and a few stars were in the sky._

_Joe loved the stars. When they were kids, he and Jane would go on camping trips down to Grande Isle and watch the stars at night. Janie knew all the constellations and would tell him stories about how the Greek and Roman Gods would send heroes into the sky and make them constellations._

_His best friend had always promised when he died he would get his own constellation. The constellation Big Joe sounded so nice. He absent mindedly patted the watch pocket of his blue jean pants. He still carried it there. The big fighter always carried the small silver ring; he had intended to give Janie that night…The night that changed everything for both of them._

_ The young man knew the toll it had taken on his best friend. The once bright cheerful girl had turned dark and brooding. Other things had changed as well. Jane had turned to other girls for comfort. Joe knew them all. The big boy had seen girl after girl kiss and hug his friend and then run off crying when the tall Italian called it off._

_It wasn't that the tough hood used the girls, Janie was always right upfront. The gorgeous brunette would smile and warn the girls that she wasn't looking for a girl friend or a love interest. The Catholic Italian would warn them that the church and society hated homosexuals and that if they should have sex, it would be frowned upon by almost everyone. But they still chased the beautiful and allusive brunette._

_Joe was equally in her snare, though it was all one-sided. Jane had no interest in men. So, Joe watched and protected the only person he had ever loved. Every day he would watch and wait for the old Jane to come back._

_Joe was suddenly awakened from his memories by four short clicks coming over the walkie. He signaled his men to move toward the three floor apartment building across Palmetto Avenue. Slowly his team made their way to the building and then through the only entrance to the building._

_He had four targets; two on the first floor and one on each of the others. He was making his way to the first apartment on his list when he felt it. Something was wrong. Something was not right. Then it hit him. The apartment building was silent; no television, no radio and no talking. The place was deserted._

_The tall warrior pulled his walkie and shouted, "It's a trap. I repeat. It's a trap."_

_Then out of one of the middle apartments, ten guys carrying weapons appeared and they weren't Spanish. So Joe did the only thing that made sense, he charged the other gang. The opposing gang was caught short and failed to react properly._

_Joe and his team quickly engaged the fighters. They had expected the outnumbered Italians to run for it, not to charge. As a result the opposition had two men down and had been forced to the back of the long corridor. By keeping the fight in a confined space, the numbers of the enemies could not be utilized._

_Big Joe knew his team couldn't win this fight, but if they could hold out long enough, they could get some help. But team three was not the only ones in trouble._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Again I had to divide a chapter in order to keep to my 2,000 to 4,000 word limit. Hope you enjoy. And please keep the reviews coming.**

Chapter 13: The Longer Weekend Part 2

***SE***

_Kix was a 6' 2" string bean. The eighteen year old was about to graduate from Fortier High School. He planned to be a plumber. His father was getting him a union card at the docks. The $5,000 to needed to buy the card had come from Jane. The smart gang boss had a fund for such things to help out the other gang members._

_His nickname came from when he was in elementary school and he would always have some Kix cereal in his lunch box. It was his favorite food. The gang always kidded him about his addiction to the cereal, but he didn't mind. If they kidded you; they liked you._

_When the wily teen had gotten into position, something struck him immediately as wrong. There were no lights. It was early evening. There should be lights from televisions and lights to keep the dark at bay. The cagy leader was about to go and investigate, when the alarm of a trap came over the radio._

_Team five was the support for team six, so the quick thinking leader led his team toward them._

_When team five arrived, team six was fighting twelve rival gang members at the entrance of the apartment building they were supposed to invade. Trickster was desperately trying to keep the rival fighters in the door way to reduce the effect of their numbers._

_His ploy had one flaw. There were two entrances to the apartment building. So the street smart Kix waited a minute for the opposing force to flank his friends. The tall boy was not disappointed; five of the opposition were coming at Trickster's people from behind._

_The rivals must have thought Kix and his boys came out of the ground, because before they could react Kix's team had beaten all five of them down. Trickster was now on the stairs trying to contain the six or seven guys left._

_Well two could play the flanking game. Kix took a moment to examine the colors, they were an Irish gang from the upper ninth ward. What the hell was an Irish gang from the River district doing all the way across town. Kix didn't have time to speculate any further and turned his attention to helping Trickster._

_The lanky teen hurried his team to the back door of the building and charged through it. No one had noticed the maneuver. Kix and his three boys charged the rear of the Irish hoods swinging their baseball bats for effect. Within three minutes all the Irish menace was on the ground completely incapacitated._

_Kix said to Trickster, "It's an Irish gang from across town. We need to talk to Jane."_

_The Trickster got his nickname from his ability to do sleight of hand. He knew every card trick and coin trick there was. And he would amaze his friends with his ability constantly, thus earning the name Trickster. The young man had graduated high school last year and was going to trade school to learn to be an automobile mechanic. _

_The sixty dollars a semester for tuition was being paid by the Warlords from their special account. The deal was when you graduated and started earning money; you would pay the fund back. Jane had started the fund over three years ago and almost every graduate took advantage. Now, was the time for the man to pay his friends, really his family back._

_So the magician said, "We need to stick to the plan. Since we have put down these guys, we need to go help teams three and four. We know Big Joe is in trouble. I suggest we split up. I'll go help team three and you go for team four."_

_Kix responded, "Sounds like a plan."_

_And the two teams were off to the rescue._

***SE***

_Marcus Argeno was the youngest of the six leaders. The young teen was only fifteen, but he was already an imposing figure a 6'5" and 250 lbs. Jesuit had offered him a scholarship when the dark haired boy was still in seventh grade. At Jesuit, the dark brown eyed giant lettered in four sports; football, basketball, track and baseball._

_Everyone had always been intimidated by his size, so he pretty much got anything he wanted, until he met Jane. The young giant wanted to play basketball at the local playground, but Jane and her brothers had the only available hoop. So, the intimidating young teen walked up to the group and ordered them off the court, so he could play. Before he could react, Jane had her foot on his chest and he was groggy from hitting his head on blacktop._

_Jane held out her hand and said, "We can use a fourth."_

_From that day forward, Jane was his hero. Jane offered him a chance to join their gang and he jumped at it. The tall boy didn't know much about family. His father left when he was four years old and his mother hit the bottle and has been a drunk ever since. Once a guy who wanted a fight called the young teen a son of a bitch and he replied, "Oh, you've met my mother. She is quite the bitch."_

_The young leader had heard the signal to advance, but he hesitated. The tough athlete thought he had seen a face peek out of the building. This place had the feel of a trap. Then he saw the head peek out the front door. Someone was waiting for them._

_Then, the trap call came over the radio and that decided it for the teen. He ordered his team to support team three._

_As team four approached the apartment building assigned to team three, they noticed a fire on the third floor. This could not be good. The four fighters entered the building to find Joe and two of his men fighting for their lives. One of his men was on the floor with four of the opposing force._

_Joe's arm was bleeding slightly. The other force couldn't seem to disengage enough to open the back door. The door opened to the inside and there wasn't enough space between the fighters to open the door. If they could get the door open, the rivals could go around and attack from the rear._

_Marcus signaled his guys to back out quietly. The huge lineman hoped the opposition had not seen them. They were quite involved at the moment. _

_The four Warlords quickly circled around the building and gather at the steps of the backdoor. Using his fingers, the team leader counted down from three. With no fingers left, the giant of a man pushed hard on the door and shoved the men with their backs to door forward._

_Marcus and his crew stormed in through the door bashing their opponents with their baseball bats. Big Joe had caught one of the men flying forward and lifted the flailing fighter over his head. He, then, slammed the man to the ground on his back._

_Within minutes, the two teams had eliminated all the other gang members. Big Joe turned over one of the unconscious boys over and recognized him. Joe would never forget the face of one of the bastard that had raped Jane. The big Italian whipped out his switchblade and flipped it open._

_Marcus grabbed the older teen and pushed him against the wall, as he said, "Jane said no killing."_

_Joe struggled against the bigger teen. He was not used to being the smaller man; the black Italian didn't like it. The struggling teen responded, "That's one of the Pollocks that raped her."_

_"Think Joe. Think! Jane would not like it," the younger fighter implored. Joe struggled for another second and then retracted his weapon. Though he placed a well aimed kick between the rapist legs before the big man started to walk outside._

_As the two teams exited the building they encountered Trickster and his team. Marcus informed the others, "I left a group at the building I was supposed to hit. They are still active."_

_"Damn," exclaimed Trickster, "Kix was on his way to help you Marcus. He's going to run right into that Hornet's nest."_

_Joe thought for a moment, then ordered, "Trickster, you go support Kix. Marcus, you have one guy bring Peter back, he took a blade to the ribs and the rest of you go help Little Tucky. I'll go by myself to check on Jane."_

_Trickster reminded Joe, "So far there hasn't been one Spick in the entire attack. The Irish gang was from clear across town for God's sake. You know as well as I do Jane is their target."_

_Joe looked hard at the others and stated, "Then, let's stop talking and start doing."_

***SE***

_Maura had heard the trap call and knew who the target was. The young teen opened her car door and started running down the street. The honey blonde had studied the maps and knew precisely where each unit was. But the sweet girl knew that Jane was in trouble and that is all that mattered._

_The innocent girl was half a block away before her body guards were able to react. Their charge was almost a block away when the three bodyguards started chasing after the young girl._

_Maura ran as hard as she could toward the apartment building that her love had attacked. The young blonde had no idea what she was going to do when she got there, but she planned to do something._

_The untrained girl burst through the front door to see Jane and another boy fighting at fifteen Spanish boys. Unable to think of anything else to do, the young genius screamed at the top of her lungs._

_So shocked were all the fighters, that there was an unscheduled ceasefire. Jane had no idea how Maura had gotten there. All the dark brunette knew was this was no place for the innocent child._

_Jane was about to retreat toward the young girl, when out of the corner of her eye, the tall Italian saw her quiet young friend run toward the battle screaming a war cry. The seasoned fighter almost laughed; only the situation was too serious for there to be laughter._

_Maura picked up a bat from a fallen Warlord and started swinging wildly. At this moment Three enter the hallway and quickly jumped into the mix. Lou and Big Tucky were almost simultaneous in their entrance and they too were quickly immersed in the fight._

_The odds had changed drastically, but the Warlords were still outnumbered two to one. Jane was frantic to keep Maura out of the action. The wily Italian was constantly putting herself between Maura and any of the Hispanic gang._

_It wouldn't be long before a couple of the rival gang members managed to get out the backdoor and circle them. Then they would be in serious trouble. So, the veteran fighter kick open the closest door and ordered her men into the vacant apartment._

_Jane and Big Tucky covered the retreat with Three almost having to carry the blonde minx into the room. Once Jane and Tucky were through the doorway, Lou and Three shoved it closed and the other Warlord shoved a sofa against the door._

_The Warlord gang leader looked at Lou and asked quietly, "Why is she here?"_

_Maura jumped to her bodyguards' defense, "It wasn't their fault. I knew you were in trouble, so I came as fast as I could."_

_The banging at the front door was getting louder and the wood was starting to crack. So Jane didn't have any more time for explanations. She quickly scanned the room and saw the bedroom door opened in. The cagy fighter ordered, "Into that bedroom, we can block the door with a dresser to slow them down. Then, we all piled into the bathroom. There is only one small window with a stout piece of glass. It will be hard to break. We can wait for the cavalry in there."_

_Jane's plan went out the window, when she heard the battle cry of her best friend. Pushing the couch out of the way, the five warriors and Maura burst into the hallway, only to see a solitary giant throwing Spaniards around. Jane and her boys attacked. With Joe on one side and them on another, the Spaniards were losing._

_Ten minutes of fighting passed and Tucky had taken a knife in the arm. Joe had cuts everywhere, but he was like a wild man. Three years ago, Jane made her name. On this night, Joe made his. Suddenly Warlords exploded into the room from both ends of the corridor. It was over._

_But life is a bitch and a fickle one at that. With all the odds now in their favor, the Warlords took a final blow. Big Joe without a weapon was fighting Mario Hernandez, who was wielding a knife. The Spanish fighter had finally managed to drive his knife into Joe's stomach to the hilt. Joe grabbed his opponent's wrist and held the knife there._

_The Big Man said, "Never drive a knife blade to the hilt, because an experienced fighter will trap your knife there."_

_With his other hand, the strong football player started choking the now terrified Spaniard. The trembling gang leader was turning blue, when Jane came behind her friend and said quietly, "Let him go Joe. Let him go."_

_The black Italian released the now unconscious Spaniard and stepped back from the falling body. The tough fighter looked at the knife protruding from his stomach and sank to the floor. His last sight was Maura and Jane barking orders. He thought they made a great team._

***SE***

_Jane commandeered several cars from the rival gangs. As it turned out there were five gangs from four different ethnic groups involved in the trap. They had had eighty-seven fighters to the Warlord's twenty-seven. But somehow the Warlords had won. After this night no one would challenge them._

_Jane sat quietly by the bed in the safe house, where her oldest friend lay bandaged and with tubes attached to his arms and nose. Dr. Martini had treated all seven of the wounded Warlords. They had been sent home to rest._

_Tony J and his son were standing in the doorway of the small bedroom. Jane hadn't noticed them yet. Maura was in the kitchen making her friend a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Tony J said, "Jane, it was the Irish, Poles, Germans and Spanish. The Irish had two gangs, one from the upper ninth and the other from the fifth wards. It looks like you were right, Doyle was the real target. _

_The brothers have put every button man on their payroll on the streets looking for targets. It's going to be bloody this summer. I've put three of my best people on guarding the Isles and Doyle has hired private security as well._

_I think you two have some fences to mend and Jane I called Angela."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Bev," stated a weary fighter, "Three I want you to stay with Joe. I'm taking Maura home."_

_The tough crime boss said, "Jane, it wasn't your fault. There was no way of knowing five gangs were involved. You did the right thing. You did the same thing I would have done."_

_Jane took Maura's hand and left the safe house and drove her whole existence home._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I had several questions about the last chapter. I have to admit to a couple of holes in the narrative. I had to reconstruct the chapter from memory and did a poor job of it. So, I decided to answer those holes here, so you don't have to go back and reread the previous two chapters, which I am in the process of correcting.**

**Someone asked what was a beat down. With gangs in the '60's, there were three levels of fighting. The lowest level were beat downs. Beat downs are just like they sound. You beat the opposing player into submission or unconsiousness.**

**The second level is maiming. This is when you cripple an opponent.**

**The highest and least used level is the Snuff. This is when you go out to intentually kill another.**

**The second question involved the fight sequence. Someone wanted to know how could you use a baseball bat in close quarters. I know what people are thinking about...Swinging the bat, but you don't swing the bat. You use the bat like a staff. The reason you use a bat and not a staff is a bat is easily explained to a cop. You simply say you were playing baseball earlier.**

Chapter 14: Dealing with the Insignificant

The Good Sister looked at the clock on the wall, eight minutes to the homeroom bell. Maura noticed where the young nun was looking and conceded, "Sister, there is so much more to tell, but I do not think we have enough time to do it justice. My suggestion is we go to homeroom and reconvene here after school. I know we are being presumptuous with your time, but this is a very delicate and important matter to our future. If you would be so kind as to give us detention in class today, I would appreciate it immensely. We have to keep up appearances."

The vivacious sister had no idea what they needed from her, but it seemed vital. If it were any other girls, she would be more cautious, but these two were the most level headed girls in the school. Jane didn't even go to the restroom without a detailed plan. So, the Good Sister nodded to the affirmative.

However, Jane had more to say, "Sister, there is something you can do for us, today. I want you to tell the people with whom you eat lunch everything we told you today without the prosecutable parts. Anyway, we want you to be loud and public, but telling like a rumor you heard and not from us. I particularly want everyone to know about the trust fund. That can come from me directly. I want the rumor mill very active about our bodyguard arrangement."

Sister Mary Teresa smiled as brightly as she had every smiled in her life. It was a smile to make angels weep. The lovely nun understood immediately the ploy as she speculated, "You want people getting bits of information, but not complete information, just enough information for them to come to the conclusion that you're her employed bodyguard and no more. Then you could be around Maura all the time without having you connected romantically through rumor mill."

Jane raised one eye brow in answer. The tall brunette didn't want to the Good Sister in the position of lying or having to shield them from the church or her colleagues. So, the less the Sister really knew the better for everyone.

Sister Mary Teresa continued, "I'll do it for now. You can go to class and try to stay out of trouble.

***SE***

At lunch Jane and Maura passed by Sister Mary Teresa's table. The Good Sister was talking animatedly about the exploits of Jane and Maura.

The couple almost immediately saw the results. Several girls gave way for the pair. When they sat at their usual table several girls sat down tentatively almost asking permission. Maura eased the tension by greeting each girl who sat down with her friendly and engaging demeanor.

A freshman named Megan was the first to ask, "Miss Rizzoli, can you help me?"

The tough Italian replied, "Call me Jane and what is it that you need."

The shy brunette with deep grey eyes pleaded, "This girl has been forcing me to do things in the restroom almost every day. She thinks I'm pretty and says I'm her girlfriend. On the weekends, she comes to my house and has sex with me for hours. I don't like her, but she's so strong. Could you help me?"

Jane's features clouded over, Maura could feel the anger and understood its source. The honey blonde could see that the sweet timid girl was afraid she had said the wrong thing and was about to bolt.

Maura placed a gentle hand on Jane's thigh under the table. The angry brunette visibility relaxed. Jane gathered her thoughts and asked a one word question, "Who?"

The shy beauty answered in a whisper while looking a rather large scraggly girl at another table, "Margo O'Reilly."

Margo O'Reilly was a dark red haired girl with a freckled face and prickly disposition. The girl was 5'8" tall and weighed in at about 165 lbs. She had large hips and DDD breasts. Her two front teeth had been missing for two years ago. She had asked a German boy out on a date and when he refused she punched him. He punched back. The next day her brothers beat down the boy in his front yard.

Margo was a homely girl, who blamed all her problems on her looks, not her attitude. Through the years, the big homely girl had avoided Jane, because her brothers had told her that she was untouchable. Now, the big ugly rapist was on Jane's radar.

The harden warrior wove her way through a couple of tables and several people to get to the Irish girl's table. The table was the regular table for all the Irish Channel girls. When the tall tough teen reached the table, she just stood behind the girl next to Margo. The Irish teen felt more than saw Jane towering over her. When the young girl looked up and saw it was Jane Rizzoli, she suddenly had to dump her trash.

The others at the full table could all feel the change in atmosphere. Almost as if it was choreographed, the group decided they needed to be elsewhere and quickly. As they got up to leave, the animated talking of Margo stopped abruptly.

The big girl turned around and saw a scowling Jane Rizzoli glaring at her. Jane smiled showing all her teeth, as she greeted the trembling girl, "Hello, rapist."

The Warlord sat next to her prey and quietly spat in the rapist plate. Margo's features went from angry to scared to terrified in a little under two seconds. Margo knew what had happened on Friday, her brother was presently in the hospital with two broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a broken arm and a concussion. Everyone also knew that Jane Rizzoli finished what she started and it looked like she was starting trouble for the oversized Irish girl. So the Amazonian redhead asked, "What the hell ya want, Rizzoli?"

The now seething gang leader looked over to her table and replied, "Her name is Megan. She's a friend of mine. Touch her again and I will remove your fingers with a butter knife… one by one."

For emphasis, the strong dark teen reached over and grabbed the larger girl's left hand. Then Jane squeezed and squeezed, until the dark Italian had broken the girl's pinky. The Italian fighter continued to squeeze until the Irish girl's index finger snapped. Only then did Jane release the girl's hand.

To her credit, the Irish girl didn't scream or complain. To Jane that was a clear acceptance of guilt. As the large homely girl grabbed her hand, Jane continued, "You should see the nurse, so she can set those broken fingers. Let those two fingers be a reminder of what can happen to a rapist."

Jane wouldn't need to do another thing; by the end of the day what Margo had done would be all over school. Any friends the large Irish girl had would vanish. The fearsome hood returned to her lunch and sat and listened to the next girl, "My name is Sharon Amity, I'm in the band. Every day when Christine Cousins passes me in the hall, she punches me in the arm. I have no idea why. We used to be the best of friends. Now, I'm afraid to meet her in the hallway. Yesterday, something new started.

She brought a movie camera to school and started taking pictures of me in the restroom. I was sitting on the toilet when she busted in the door and started taking pictures. She had a bright light that she kept shining on me. All I could see was shapes.

I had my underwear around my ankles and I was wearing a miniskirt. She could see everything. I begged her to go, but she kept filming. She said today she would film me dressing out for gym."

Jane looked around and spotted the culprit. The wily teen reassured the young woman, "Don't worry. I will talk to her before I talk to anyone else."

She signaled the next girl to tell her story. All in all seven other girls all had stories of sexual abuse or bullying behavior. At that moment Jane determined she must stop all bullying in the school.

By the time the lunch bell rang to end the lunch period, Jane had confronted four more bullies. Two of which were stupid enough to challenge the tough street fighter until the wily brunette punched one of the bullies in between his legs. Funny how such a simple blow had changed a couple bullies into scared kittens.

Jane and Maura left that lunchroom with a new status and reputation, without a single rumor of a romance between the two girls.

***SE***

As Christine Cousins came out of the girl's room, she was met by a furious Jane Rizzoli. Without a single word, the angry brunette punched the smaller blonde in the nose. The tall Italian said, "I want every picture by the end of school today or I will finish this fight."

While in PE, Jane elbowed a stunned Erica Henry in the ribs while playing basketball. Erica was bent over in pain and the tall Italian was leaning over the girl seeming to try and help her. The dark teen leaned over as well and said, "You will stop extorting people's lunch money. If you touch another student or look too harshly at another student, then we will finish this fight."

Anne Jankowsky was reaching into her locker when it slammed on her hand. She screamed in pain. Her hand was obviously broken. Jane took the girl's hand and said, "Barbara sends her love. If you bother her again, I will break more than your hand."

***SE***

The two girls sat in student desks across from the stunning nun. The Good Sister stated matter-of-factly, "There was a lot of activity at the nurse's office today."

Jane smiled, "Really? Did you know that a lot of girls are being harassed and bullied at this school? I can't betray any confidences, but I have it on good authority a couple of girls have been sexually assaulted."

The worldly nun was stunned at this new information and replied, "Jane, if that's true, you have to tell me who it is, so I can put a stop to it."

The dark teen's scowl left no doubt of her feelings on the matter. Those girls trusted Maura and herself, not the teachers or nuns. They had come to get help that only the Italian gang leader could provide. So Jane carefully replied, "Sister, it's true and it has to stop. You can't do it. I can."

The Good Sister gave her most serious frown and said, "Violence is not always the answer, Jane."

Maura took up for her friend and quoted, "True, Sister, but sometimes it is the only answer. _All that is necessary for evil to triumph_ is for _good men to do nothing_."

The young nun sagged in defeat as she answered, "Well, if you're going to quote Edmund Burke, then you know I'll have to surrender."

However, Sister Mary Teresa made one more attempt as she asked the tough Italian, "Jane, you have never shown any interest in this before. Why now? Why should I trust you with the safety of these innocent girls?"

Maura interceded again, "Sister, the girls will come to us, but not to you. You know I am speaking the truth. So, we cannot betray any of them if we want them to continue to confide in us."

The Good Sister replied, "Maura, you keep saying us. Are you two a couple? Jane, have you …"

Jane exclaimed, "NO, Sister! Definitely NO! It's not that I don't want to ravage her. It's just that I have too much respect for Maura and her mother to violate their trust in me. Until Maura came along, I was lost. For over three years, I had walled myself behind twenty foot steel walls with machine gun towers and cannon mounts. Maura broke down those walls in a single day. Until Maura completely understands what she is getting into: I will not do anything."

With a disgusted snort, Maura confirmed her partner's statements, "Yes, sister, Jane has done nothing toward me sexually. I've tried to get her to go beyond mere kissing, but she keeps refusing. I know society does not condone lesbianism but I love whom I love and that will not change.

The Good Sister understood the simple truth; these two girls were in love. For better or worse, they would love each other forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This chapter is really not finished. However, I am going to be away for the weekend and I didn't want to leave my loyal fans hanging. So here is the longest Weekend Part 1. When I get back I will post the rest as a new chapter. Thank you for all the kind comments. By the way, I could use a beta reader is anyone interested?**

Chapter 15: The Longest Weekend

Sister Mary Teresa could say no more. She was there to consult not to judge. So the young nun asked, "What happened when you talked to your mother, Maura?"

Maura started the tale:

_Jane was in no shape to drive. She had been severely wounded in the fighting. The dark Italian had taken fifteen stitches from several cuts. The doctor recommended a transfusion for the blood loss, but the tough Italian refused; it would take too long. And she knew she had to beard the lioness's den as soon as possible. She dreaded the thought of telling the sophisticated and delicate Mrs. Isles that she had taken her young innocent daughter to a rumble._

_So Maura called for her driver, Thomas, to bring her limo and for a driver to take the Bel Air home. Jane tried in bin to stay awake on the ride to the Isles Estate. The lovely Italian slept quietly on the younger girl's shoulder. The inexperienced girl watched the tough warrior sleep. The young woman's face was almost angelic in her sleep. It was so special._

_Maura reached around the older teen's shoulder and pulled her tighter. The sleeping teen wrapped her arms around Maura's narrow hips and burrowed herself into the warm young woman. With her free hand, Maura caressed the wild tangles of that were Jane's curls._

_The ride painfully short for the honey blonde teen, who wished she could have Thomas ride around the block a few time, but Jane needed some rest. So, the younger teen allowed the limo to pull through the gate and onto the driveway._

_Thomas went into action to help Maura extract the unconscious teen from the vehicle. The pair almost had to carry the dark haired teen into the house. Jane stirred briefly demanding to walk on her own, but was forced to relent as the world started to spin._

_The butler nearly ran from the house to help carry the older teen into the manor. Once inside Maura ordered her friend to her room and into her bed. Then Maura went to talk to her mother._

***SE***

_Constance Isles sat quietly listening to her daughter explain what had happened to her and her bodyguard. There was no disguising the admiration and adoration for the dark Italian in her daughter's voice. The statuesque mother knew her daughter was failing in love with the older teenager._

_The older woman didn't know how she felt about the girls' relationship. For the longest time the young mother was worried about her genius daughter. The girl could learn anything, except how to relate to other people._

_While in Europe the child hadn't had a single close friend. Her birthday parties were comprised of classmates and neighbors.. At most of the girl's parties there were more adults in attendance than children. So it was wonderful to see Maura happy with a true friend, maybe even a lover._

_However, American society was not as accepting of the homosexual life style as in Europe. Constance, herself, had had her trysts with the fairer sex. Her marriage was one of business not love. The married couple hadn't slept in the same room, much less bed, in twelve years. They had what was called an open marriage. Constance knew about the personal assistant and the personal secretary. Two mistresses, Frederick couldn't have just one, no he had to have two._

_Constance really wasn't interested in men. Having someone shoving an object in and out of your vagina was not something that the beautiful woman relished. No, she preferred the gentle caresses and soft curves of a woman._

_But did she want that life for Maura? Did she want her little girl going through the trauma of such a relationship in this country? Would her sweet and innocent girl be able to withstand the societal abuse of being labeled a queer or a fag? Most importantly was Jane Rizzoli strong enough to protect her daughter?_

_Constance had to admit that her daughter had good taste. The tall curly haired brunette had the features and the body of an Italian model. The older girl was hardened and battle tested by life and was very protective of her Maura. The tenderness in the hoodlum's eyes when gazing upon her daughter told the gorgeous mother how much the veteran fighter had fallen for the younger girl._

_No, Constance had no worries about her daughter's friend. Jane Rizzoli would shield and protect the innocent girl with her life and soul. The mother had no fear the young Italian would break her little girl's heart. If anything given the dark brunette's past, her daughter could destroy the young woman's delicate psyche._

_So the question is whether or not this relationship has a future and is that future a good one? The unsure mother decided to let it all play out for a while. After all she could always have the dark teenager arrested for statutory rape._

_Maura could see the wheels turning in her mother's head. The young blonde may not be the best at dealing with people, but she was very good at reading them. So the bright teenager warned, "Mother, if anything were to befall Jane, I would never forgive you."_

_The confident woman replied, "Maura, I'm just looking out after your best interests. What do you really know about this girl? I know she has used young girls in the past and then thrown them away."_

_The innocent teen had been ready for that one, "They used her as much as she used them. She warned each and every girl in the beginning there was no future in a relationship with her. She warned them that she was not looking for a long term commitment. She was too damaged for any of that. Each one of those girls played on her vulnerability in hopes of changing her. They did not do the one thing that would have succeeded. They did not try and heal her. Mother, I love her and I know she loves me. Yet, she has done everything she can to dissuade me. She has told me all about her past and about another young woman who have suffered for falling in love with another woman. Does not count for something?"_

_Constance had never been in love, well maybe once. So she answered, "Yes, Baby, love counts for a lot. And true love, if it exists, would be priceless. So all I ask is that you be absolutely sure this is what you want._

_I'm going to tell you a secret, you really should know. Your father and I have an open marriage. Do you know what that is?"_

_The innocent sheltered girl answered, "I think so. I think it means you and father have sex with other people with each other's consent."_

_The beautiful woman gave her daughter a sad smile and responded, "Yes, that is correct. Your father has two mistresses that I know about. One travels with him and the other is his secretary, Elizabeth. I do not have a permanent lover, but all my lovers have all been women. So I know how you feel._

_I cannot say with any certainty if I have ever been in love. Your father and I married out of necessity and propriety, not love. However, the closest I have ever come was to a young woman with whom I was living in Paris, when I married your father._

_As part of our agreement, each of us had to break off any on-going relationships. So I broke up with Margarette and have regretted it for fifteen years."_

_Maura looked into her mother's sad eyes with tears of regret welling in them. Her mother's eyes had always been so different from her demeanor. Her brilliant blue eyes had always been at war with her mask. The honey blonde digested what her mother had told her. The young teen saw the tears and remorse in her mother's eyes and knew she was telling her the absolute unvarnished truth. Maura reached for her mother and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_In her daughter's arms, Constance Isles let years of sorrow have free reign. The older woman wept completely for almost ten minutes. Maura held her until all her mother's sobs died away. Finally, he normally reserved socialite released her daughter and pulled back with her hands still grasping the young woman's shoulders. _

_Maura had never seen her mother's face in such disarray. Her eyes were red; her makeup and mascara was streaked and running. The innocent teen never thought her mother looked more beautiful than she did at this very moment._

_Through the sobs, Constance admitted, "I wish I had had your courage fifteen years ago. I chose comfort over love and I was so wrong. The only good that ever came from that decision was you."_

_Maura suggested, "Mother, it is never too late to find happiness. Maybe you should find this Margarette. If you are not happy, maybe you can just divorce father and go find some happiness. It is out there."_

_Constance shook her head in reply, "Your father had hidden most of the money in Swiss bank accounts. He has been diverting funds for years. There is very little liquidity. It is his way of forcing me to stay. As long as I keep up appearances, the money keeps coming. If I divorce him, then we break up what few assets are visible and then he goes off with the rest. The only funds he doesn't control are the trust funds for you and Maura. I am trustee for both those accounts. As for Margarette, she has had fifteen years to move on to other people who did not break her heart."_

_Maura answered, "Mother, you have always told me excuses are easy, solutions are difficult, but never impossible."_

_The young mother responded, "I never knew you were listening to anything I ever said. I'm so proud of you Darling Baby Girl. You have turned into a bright young woman. You have given me much to contemplate. Now go to your girl and tell her that if you know all the risks and accept them then she'll have my approval, if you know and understand everything about the life you chose. Promise me, you will not do anything until you understand it all._

_Maura had no reservations when she answered, "I promise Mother."_

***SE***

_Jane awoke to strange surroundings. The last thing she remembered was telling Dr. Martini that she didn't want a blood transfusion. The tall brunette was in a large four poster bed trimmed in pink lace and silk. This was absolutely not her bed._

_Maura sat quietly reading in the chair next to her bed. The tough Italian said, "Hey there. Have I been out long?"_

_The honey blonde put down her book and replied, "Only about two hours. You should get some more sleep."_

_Jane smirked and shook her head, "No, we have to talk to your mom."_

_Maura smirked right back, "I already have. We had quite a long discussion. You were quite prevalent in that conversation._

_I have a message for you. You are a dead woman. She plans on having you killed some time when you least expect it."_

_The young Italian had the look of sheer terror. The big bad warrior, who had just fought twenty hardened men with knives and clubs, was trembling in fear at the thought of her prim and proper mother somehow getting her. Maura could no longer keep a straight face and broke out into laughter._

_Jane raised a single eye brow and said, "Funny…funny, you know I'm totally afraid of your mother. She has so much influence over you. I'm terrified, she turn you against me."_

_The look of vulnerability and pain in the young Italian's face made her regret her joke. The young blonde had not realized how desperately the girl needed this relationship to succeed. So much in her young life had been painful; the tough teen couldn't take much more without becoming a psychopath._

_A weak smile crossed the dark girl's face as she meekly asked, "What was the real message?"_

_Maura could barely keep the excitement and happiness out of her reply, "Mother will give her blessing on one condition. You have to show me everything in which I am getting myself. She made me promise that I would do nothing until I was comfortable with that knowledge._

_So, where do we start? I know my mind, Jane. It will take a lot to dissuade it."_

***SE***

_Jane really didn't have an answer to the question. This was all uncharted ground for her. She had told the young girl her history. She had shown her the world from which she came. She had told her about the horrors inflected upon the gentle soul of Sister Mary Teresa. Yet, the honey blonde was sitting there with a smile on her face and a hope of a future with her. The young girl was either insane or a masochist. The innocent child should be running away, not looking to stay._

_Could there be a future? Jane had never considered a future before. She had always figured one day she would end up in the Bevenito family as an enforcer or maybe a minor lieutenant. Not one once had the tough gang leader considered there was even the remotest possibility of love and a future without the violence._

_So, the unnaturally timid girl replied, "We go and find Mr. Bev; I have to quit. Then we can go to the beach."_

_What Jane didn't tell the young girl was that you just didn't quit an organization like the Bevenito family. Maura was safe. Paddy Doyle was her father and she was protected, but Jane had made commitments. She must be released from those commitments and that was not always easily done._

***SE***

_Before the couple could do anything, they had to wait for morning. Three-twenty-seven a.m. was not a time to be looking for anyone, much less going to the beach._

_The young couple and now Jane had to admit to at least to herself; they were a couple had to wait at least four more hours. So, Maura climbed into bed with her dark heroine and curled up into the older teen's embrace._

_Jane had never felt the emotions running through her at this very moment. She was in love and liked it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Warning this chapter contains sexual content. **

Chapter 16: The Longest Weekend Part Two

Sister Mary Teresa interrupted, "So, let me get this straight, Maura, your mother approves of your having a lesbian relationship with Jane?"

Maura thought for a moment and answered, "Yes, with the conditions of which I have spoken, but essentially yes."

The Good Sister was in a difficult situation, "You do know the Church would never approve and you would both be excommunicated if anyone in the hierarchy of the Church found out. Secondly, I am not a priest, so this doesn't have the seal of the confessional and I could be forced to give witness against you. So, if I was to know and I did not report it I could be in very serious trouble."

Jane had an answer to both questions, "Sister, we have had no sexual relations. We have admitted to no sexual relations. We are just telling you that we have some confusing feelings and are asking a trusted friend for spiritual guidance. As to putting you in a bad situation, we have no intension of ever doing such a thing. We just want you to hear us out and help us if you can. Much like you helped us at lunch."

The attractive nun thought for a moment and went over in her mind everything she had been told. Upon reflection, the girls had not told her anything that could be construed as lesbian activity. The girls were just admitting to having problems and confusing feelings, like so many other teenagers. So, the Good Sister said, "Continue."

_Jane woke up first. Dim sunlight filtered through the large lightly curtained windows. From the amount of light coming into the bedroom, it was early in the morning. Jane turned her head and watched her young girlfriend sleep quietly with her hands locked around the young Italian's arm and her blonde head nestled on the tough girl's shoulder._

_The dark teen desperately needed the bathroom, but she was conflicted. Jane really enjoyed the soft creature snuggling next to her. However, the young girl was still human. Slowly the wily Italian extracted herself from the human tangle. Carefully the older teen eased out of bed and then scampered to the bathroom._

_There was a small amount of pain in the tall teen's lower back on her right side. Think she had just slept wrong the tough warrior continued her rush to the bathroom. However, upon completing her task, the veteran fighter noticed a small amount of blood in her urine. It was too early for her monthlies, so that meant one of the blows last night hurt her internally, which would not be the first time she had had internal injuries. The young woman knew from these experiences that blood was always present in her urine. She made a mental note to talk to Dr. Martini about it._

_Jane wasn't going to let something so trivial ruin this day for her. Maura was looking forward to some fun and she deserved it. The dark Italian knew she couldn't blow this chance at happiness. The tormented teenager had had a lot of heartache and she desperately wanted something else._

_So, the first order of business was she had to quit like she had promised the young blonde. Quitting was easier said than done. Mr. Bev had had some plans for her after high school, like joining the Bevenito Crime Family. Jane had never indicated she had such ambitions, but some things were understood._

_Not that the tough Italian had had the other ambitions. Until Maura, the dark gang leader had just drifted through life. The veteran warrior never expected to make twenty-one. Now, the young woman had opportunities and someone who mattered other than herself. The young brunette had to explore those opportunities without the Warlords or the Bevenitos._

_Jane's stomach growled angrily, announcing its displeasure at being neglected for so long. The stealthy Italian returned to Maura's room and found the young girl sleeping contently in a small ball in the middle of the large bed. So the famished girl quietly left the room to get something to eat._

_When the tall teen arrived, she found servants busily involved with getting the breakfast buffet constructed. Jane could never get used to the variety of food at an Isles breakfast buffet. There was no way four people could ever eat all the food that was being prepared. She often wondered where all the leftovers went._

_Jane was starved, so she took a plate and took a large brie omelet, two links of andouille sausage, two biscuits on which the trim girl ladled some sausage gravy and two blueberry pancakes. The dark-haired girl buttered the pancakes and poured some cane syrup over them. The young Italian's normal breakfast consisted of a bowl of cereal and milk with two cups of coffee with chicory. So eating at the Isles' Manor is a treat._

_Bonnie, one of the kitchen staff, brought a small pitcher of tomato juice, the brunette's favorite juice. The pert long haired blonde with deep rich brown eyes lingered a bit to make eye contact with the gorgeous brunette. A few weeks ago, Jane would have investigated the obvious invitation, but the young teen now had other interests._

_A disappointed blonde returned to her work in the kitchen, when Mr. Isles walked into the dining room from the servant's quarters. The older man walked confidently to the head of the table and sat down without a single word of greeting._

_A plate of eggs, grits, hand and toast was placed before him with a hot pot of coffee. He ate the same breakfast every morning at the same time' which meant it was 7:45 am. The morning paper, the Times-Picayune was placed to the right of his plate. The eldest Isles took out the financial section and started to read. Jane wanted the sports section, but there was no way the young brunette was going to ask the Isles patriarch for anything. The loyal Italian just didn't like the man who had made the lovely Mrs. Isles so miserable._

***SE***

_Jane quickly finished her breakfast, taking the time to finish the entire pitcher of tomato juice. The young Italian just loved tomato juice. The tall brunette placed a bagel on a small plate and added a generous amount of cream cheese. Then the considerate teen poured a large glass of orange juice and bounded up the stair before the older man could complain about bringing food upstairs._

_The long legged teen took two steps at a time up the stairway and hurried down the hallway to Maura's room. The quiet girl slipped into the room and found her favorite blonde still sleeping. She placed the food and drink on the end table by the young girl's bed and eased out of the room._

_After leaving the honey-blonde's room, the older girl went to her room to get ready for the day. After getting fresh undies from her dresser the well-developed teenager stripped from her clothing and went to take her shower._

_The tough brunette adjusted the shower temperature until it was steaming hot. The nude teenager entered the shower and gently went under the almost scalding water. After just a few moments the troubles of the past few hours seemed very far away._

_The steamy water streamed down the long lean body of the toned teen easing many of the aches in her beaten body. Jane loved baths, but a shower was much better at waking her up and relaxing her sore muscles._

_The young woman soaped her body thoroughly concentrating on scrubbing off the feel of battle. The cloth ran lightly over sensitive spots. Her mind had been on her upcoming talk with Tony J, but now in the mist and spray of the shower, her thoughts drifted to a young honey blonde with bright hazel eyes and luscious round curves._

_The lusting brunette thought of those full red lips and long slim fingers and suddenly the cloth was forgotten and her fingers were roaming. Her right hand started to massage her pert right breast with her fingers lightly pitching and twisting her now hardened nipple._

_As Jane envisioned Maura's left hand traveling lightly down her taut sleek stomach to the sparse hair lying gently on her lower torso. Fingers teased the slightly panting girl. Her heart rate increased as her chest rose and fell to an ever increasing rhythm._

_Musky fluid ran lightly down her legs as Maura virtual fingers sought her sweet wet spot. Her fingertips gently rubbed her swelling lips as her other hand squeezed and massaged her right breast. A low moan escaped her lips as a single finger entered her lusting hole. A soft gentle rhythm slip moist fingers across swollen lips until the aroused teen slid a finger into her opening and then a second._

_Her long fingers slip rhythmically into her wet opening as her thumb nipped her hidden bud. Her long tapered legs were quickly losing their ability to hold her weight. Releasing her breast, the young woman reached for and held the shower head to maintain her balance. The orgasm built quickly from her hidden deeps and cried out for release. Her vaginal walls pulsed several times as her orgasm was allowed to escape._

_No longer able to hold herself upright, Jane released the shower head and slipped to the shower floor as the hot water cascaded down her naked form._

***SE***

_Maura woke to a low moan, at least she thought it was a moan. The young blonde searched the room for her person, but Jane was not there. The honey blonde noticed the orange juice and found she was very thirsty from her long slumber. She drank the fluid greedily and then noticed the bagel and took a small bite, when she heard a slightly louder moan coming from Jane's room._

_Concerned about the injuries the young woman received the night before, Maura leaped from her bed and dashed into her bodyguard's room. The innocent young girl heard a third and definitely louder cry from the shower. The concerned teen did not hesitate and nearly ran to the bathroom._

_The bathroom door wasn't closed and Maura could see Jane with masturbating. Maura had read about the process and knew that many girls her age had acted upon such urges. But the honey-blonde had never experienced the procedure herself._

_The young girl decided to examine the process in order to measure its value. As the blonde teenager watched the woman she loved heave and groan with fingers dancing over her vagina, Maura began to experience a thick moisture dribble from her between her legs._

_The fluid had soaked her panties and was running down her naked leg under her silk nightie. The innocent teenager's nipples became hard and her breathing was becoming stunted and irregular. _

_The young teenager became very concerned when her beloved sank to the wet shower room floor with a long moan of release. Maura wanted to run and comfort her friend, but then she remember the descriptions of orgasm from the book she had read and figured that was what had just happened. The young girl watched the hot steamy water cascade lightly down her firm long body_

_The inexperienced girl didn't know what was happening, but the emotions that were pulsing through her scared the young girl. The honey blonde ran from the room as soft chocolate eyes looked up and met her rich hazel ones._

***SE***

_Jane was recovering from her orgasm when she looked up and saw Maura standing there with a look of desire, so strong, it was overcoming the inexperienced girl. As she watched the younger woman run from the room, Jane turned off the shower and found a lush white terry cloth robe to put on._

_Jane was still padding water from her bathroom to Maura's room as she was desperately trying to catch the innocent child. Maura had run into her room and flung herself onto the bed. The honey blonde was so embarrassed for spying on her friend. And the young innocent had no idea what was happening to her._

_Normally, Maura would seek advice from Jane about what she saw and what to do about it. Since Jane was so involved, she needed someone else to talk to. Suddenly, Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed and her closeness was making it very difficult for the younger woman to think clearly._

_Jane touched the young girl gently and said, "Maura, do we need to talk about what you saw?"_

_Maura sobbed, "I did not mean to disturb your privacy. I heard this moaning and I thought you were in trouble or hurt or sick or something. So, I went to help you. And then I saw you and I am so sorry I disturbed your privacy. I was just so worried about you. I should not have watched, but you were so…so, you know and I was transfixed. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I was like frozen and I watched and things happened and I do not know what was happening…"_

_Jane stopped her with a finger tip to the young innocent's lips and said, "Stop, Stop! I am definitely flattered with your obvious desire for me. I understand what motivated you. My problem is explaining to you what was happening to me and yourself without your mother coming to kill me in my sleep."_

_**Author's Note: I needed to say this: Jane was caught red handed. I love puns.**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This chapter has sexual content, please be warned. All reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 17: I Wish this Weekend Would Never End Part 1

Now, the young nun was uncomfortable, if these two were going to tell her they had sex, and then she was trapped. If they told Sister Mary Teresa they had lesbian sex then if asked she would not lie. They were entering dangerous territory. But she said nothing and continued to listen to the whole story.

_Jane was nervous. What did she have to explain to the younger innocent teen, after all the young tuff was better with action than words? Did Maura even masturbate? Did the young woman even understand the concept or mechanics involved? Why hadn't she just locked the damn door?_

_Maura was petrified. What was Jane thinking of her? Did the luscious teen think she was some perverted peeking Thomasina spying on the vivacious Italian in the shower? Had the young blonde crossed some invisible social line that she hadn't know about or understood? Why was dealing with other people so hard? Why hadn't she just left when she saw the gorgeous body was unharmed?_

_Jane fidgeted with her robe and cleared her throat to ask, "Maura, do you know what I was doing?"_

_The terrified Italian was nearly red from embarrassment. Maura was concentrating on her bare feet as she answered, "You were masturbating."_

_The still damp girl breathed a sigh of relief as she had cleared the first hurtle. The normally cocky teen continued seriously, "Have you ever…ahhhh…you know?"_

_Maura was very confused at first. What was Jane trying to ask her? Then the young blonde turned redder than Jane. The innocent girl swallowed hard and answered, "No…I know the mechanics from some of the books I have read on the topic. However I have no practical experience. I do have a question. May I ask a very personal question?"_

_The usually stoic brunette was not really used to this touchy-feely stuff, but she had a very serious stake in this girl. So the worried teen timidly queried, "What's your question?"_

_Maura's eyes brightened and the worry vanished from her face. Obvious, Jane was not angry with her and was willing to discuss a topic that was personal and very important to Maura's self-awareness. So, the honey blonde asked, "While I was watching you, some feelings both mental and physical, came upon me. I did not understand these feelings, nor had I ever felt such feelings before that moment. My respiration became shallow and stilted. I started perspiring. My vagina started tingling and producing a viscose fluid, which was sticky to touch and salty to taste. From what I have read, I would say I was being stimulated sexually. What I need to know is whether or not I was stimulated and what should I have done about it?"_

_Jane looked at the honey blonde with the now excited hazel eyes and swallowed her heart. The young teen had several lovers over the years and very experienced in the art of self pleasure, but now the though veteran warrior was both stimulated and terrified. That Maura had such desires was promising to a future together, but the experienced woman didn't want to scare the innocent girl or get her own hopes up too high._

_The long lean Italian weighed her answer carefully, reworking her response in her head several times. Finally, the nervous teenager replied, "You were turned on. There is no set response to being stimulated sexually. You could do what I did. You could find a sexual partner or you could just take a cold shower and ignore it._

_Maura shyly looked at her bare feet again and inquired, "I am still very stimulated and I do not take cold showers. I prefer long luxurious baths. So what should I do?"_

_Jane was having difficulty catching her breath. Her trim tight body was trembling with fear of what was the correct answer to that loaded question. The wily teen's mind was trapped in a series of answer each more dangerous than the last. The young Italian knew she could very well be severely hurt with the wrong response. So she asked the most timid of questions, "What do you want to do?"_

_The honey blonde wanted to ravage the older girl, if she knew how. The innocent teen had never felt like this in her young life. But the lovely daughter had made a promise to her mother and intended on keeping it. So, the obviously excited teenager modified her initial response to ask, "Could you show me how to masturbate, properly?"_

_The suddenly very shy Italian equivocated with a very slight whine, "Do you need me to show you? I mean you did say you understood the mechanics."_

_The fair skin of the young woman was completely scarlet, as she answered, "I am not sure of how to obtain the response I witnesses while watching you."_

_Jane felt trapped, but the older teenager really didn't want to be freed. The sensual teen stood and let her robe fall from her trim toned shoulders as she said, "I'll show you, but no touching each other. We have a commitment to your mother and I want to respect her wishes and your welfare."_

***SE***

_Maura gazed upon the naked sleek body standing before her. The young girl's libido took over and the innocent teen desperately want to reach out and touch the hard muscular form of the tall slender brunette. The honey blonde's honey pot was flowing wetting her thin silk panties._

_The younger teen took a deep breath and battled her urges for control of her mind. The young genius barely won over her impulses and rose from her bed as the damp naked Italian slipped sensually onto her bed. _

_The long lurid lady slid up the bed to recline on pillows clinging to the head board of the king size poster bed. Maura tentatively loosened the stings on her silk mighty and let the flowing material float down her body to the floor. For a long moment, the curvy taut teen stood invitingly in her pink lace bra and matching panties. At fourteen, her breasts were full and trying to escape from her "C" cup bra. Her lightly bearded vagina was concealed only by a thin piece of silk._

_Jane needed oxygen badly and inhaled deeply in desperation of suffocating from the sight before her. The long lean body of the older teen was burning from the inside. Her 'V' was now wet from the flow of fluid. Slowly, the excited teen recited to herself a mantra, 'I made a promise…I made a promise…'_

_Reaching behind her back, the younger teen unclasped her bra and let it drop harmlessly to the floor. The innocent girl's two ripe firm breasts capped two large circular areoles with large erect nipples beaconing Jane to nibble upon them. Again the aroused Italian recited to herself, 'I made a promise…I made a promise'_

_With Maura's panties still hiding her lovely mound, the shy young girl crawled onto the bed and sank next to the obviously stimulated brunette._

***SE***

_Sheets of sweat covered the taut firm body of the older brunette. Jane closed her eyes for a moment to compose her thoughts and get her libido under control._

_Maura hadn't seen her friend close her eyes as the young blonde removed her last article of clothing. Clumsily the young teen rubbed her nipples with the palms of her hands. The action sent a small chill through her body._

_The dark Italian opened her eyes and watched the innocent girl fumble through stimulating her breasts. The experienced lover instructed, "Maura take one hand and hold a nipple lightly with only your index finger and thumb._

_The hot Italian showed the younger teen by pinching her nipple with her right hand. The older girl said, "Just do what I do."_

_Jane started twisting her nipple and pulling on it tenderly. With her free hand, the long trim brunette softly ran her fingers down her tight firm abs until she reached the top of her wet mound._

_Maura watched closely and mimicked the older teen's actions. The sensations that the actions were generating were new to the innocent virgin. The panting blonde looked down her body and felt the nearly overwhelming urge to plunge her fingers in her throbbing depths._

_Jane began to massage her swollen vaginal lips with her long thin fingers. The shorter girl followed the motion and pinched her equally swollen lips. Using her thumb the experienced lover started rubbing her button. The shock that rocked the younger girl's body when she duplicated the older teen's move._

_Slowly the dark Italian slipped a single finger into her vagina and started to slowly slid it in and out. Maura excitedly followed suit and was eagerly stimulated her inner walls. Then the long lean lurid Latin slid a second finger inside, increasing the rhythm of her strokes. Maura's eyes were now closed as she had already increased the tempo. The younger girl was lost in her ecstasy._

_Two doors down from Jane's room, the servants were cleaning the hallway. The two stimulated teens didn't hear the woman working. Until a whimper passed Maura's lips. The noise alerted Jane to the activity outside the room._

_As Maura was nearing climax, her panting turned to moans, which were becoming increasingly louder. Jane began to panic. The servants were now cleaning the hallway outside Jane's room. And if her honey blonde kept getting louder the pair was going to attract unwanted attention. So the nimble teen did the only thing she could think of doing with her limited faculties at the moment._

_The luscious brunette leaned over and covered the young blonde's mouth with a kiss. The older girl slid her tongue into the honey blonde's willing mouth, silencing her. The two girls continued to pump their wet mounds in ever increasing rhythmic strokes._

_Each girl massaged a breast while tweaking a nipple. The couple's tongues danced inside Maura's wanton mouth, while both girls' thumb rubbed their engorged buds._

_Maura was the first to explode with her first orgasm. Her back arched and her body trembled and rocked. A series of orgasmic spasms ran through her body. The younger teen screamed into Jane's mouth._

_The more experienced girl felt her partner's released and allowed an equally strong orgasm to assault her body._

_Slowly the girls retreated from their climaxes, but Jane held their kiss until she was sure that no further sounds would be coming from the younger woman. When Maura collapsed into the pillows, Jane raised her head freeing the innocent girl from her desperate kiss. The sleek Italian gasped, "Sorry, but you were getting very loud and the maids would have heard you."_

_The honey blonde met her friend's eyes and said quietly, "You could have just placed your hand over my mouth."_

_Jane's face was priceless as she stammered, "I hadn't thought of that."_

***SE***

_Constance Isles had talked to her husband before he left for work. The older woman was becoming increasingly disenchanted with her husband. The man was never home and when he was he wasn't. He had told her that he had eaten breakfast with Jane and that Maura still had not arose._

_With no one else to talk to Mrs. Isles went to talk with the wise Italian teen. The mannered mother knocked lightly on the girl's door. No one answered. She knocked again, listening carefully for a response._

_Tentatively, the statuesque brunette cracked the door open. From the mirror of the vanity at the far end of the room, the curious mother could see the two girls masturbating on the bed next to each other. The older woman didn't know what to do. The girls were not straying from their agreement._

_She watched them for just a moment before she backed out from the room. The lovely mother quietly told the servants not to clean the girl's rooms for another two hours. Constance was sure that was enough time for some healthy exploration._

_The sight of those two young women exploring their options in life confirmed what Mrs. Isles already knew. She was going to have to find at least some of the money and when she did her marriage was over._

***SE***

_An hour and half later, the two young women came down the stairs. Maura was dressed in a pair of green shorts with a light green short sleeve blouse trimmed with gold lace and sporting a pair of open toed green four-inch heels. Jane wore her familiar peg leg blue jeans with a white tee shirt and black combat boots._

_The young couple looked cleaned and scrubbed, but the looks of contentment on their smiling faces betrayed their actions. If Constance Isles had not seen them with her own eyes, she would have guessed it from their faces._

_The perky mother wanted to have some fun, so she said, "Good Morning, girls. I hope everything came out alright. You girls glance like you've worked up quite an appetite."_

_Jane knew they were busted. Maura was still digesting the comments, when she heard her friend say, "Mrs. Isles, we didn't do anything that violated our agreement. I am committed to the terms of your blessing. Nothing will happen until Maura completely understands everything and Maura turns 16."_

_Maura interrupted, "Who said anything about waiting until I am sixteen years of age? I believe the agreement was until I completely understood what being a lesbian entailed and I was convinced that is the life I want. I heard nothing about age in those terms."_

_Jane responded, "It's my condition. The legal age of consent in Louisiana is sixteen and I don't want to screw up anything. I desperately want you Maura. I want you forever, but I also don't want any regrets and I love you and respect you too much to take advantage of your naiveté."_

_Maura set her features; she was not happy and didn't like this new stipulation. Maura already knew what her decision was going to be. The young blonde was sure that there was nothing out there that would deter her from her goal. So, the honey blonde said, "We are not done discussing this, but that discussion will happen later."_

_Constance almost laughed out loud. The older woman was impressed and grateful for the young Italian's willingness to wait, but she also knew her daughter and was quite familiar with that look. The strong tough Italian had met her match. Maura was going to get her way._


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I tried to be delicate with this topic. The dark ages were the months following Jane's rape and how she dealt with it, which wasn't pleasant. There is some cruelty involved, so if you don't want to read about a young teen with severe anger issues and a violent nature, then don't read this chapter. Definitely rated M for violence, forced sex, semi-bondage, and language. Like I said I treaded as lightly as I could, while still sticking to the essence of the story. Sorry if I offended anyone, but I had to be true to my story. By the way, my original version was much worse.**

Chapter 18: The Dark Ages of Jane Rizzoli Part 1

Sister Mary Teresa interrupted the story, "I want to ask you a question, Maura, not as Sister Mary Teresa, but as Anne Parsons. I want to make this clear if you answer this question, Sister Mary Teresa will go deaf, only Anne will hear the answer."

Maura didn't even hesitate as she answered, "Of course, Sis…I mean Miss Parsons."

The young woman, who was always inside the Good Sister, smiled and asked, "Have you already made up your mind?"

Maura nearly laughed, "If you listen to the rest of the story, you will know the answer to that question."

_Brunch with Constance Isles had been both embarrassing and enlightening for the two young women. It told them that Maura's mother was resigned to any outcome of their quest and that the lovely mother had a very wicked sense of humor. After much cajoling from both the Isles women, Jane changed from her long jeans to a pair of cutoff jeans and from her combat boots to a pair of buckled sandals. It was a concession to going to the beach later._

_The Bel Air was quickly becoming one of Maura favorite places. The honey blonde could watch Jane's long legs work the three pedals with a practiced precision that caused the taut muscles in her long limber legs to flex and relax. The long lean brunette had lovely legs._

_Jane quickly moved through traffic with 'California Dreaming' playing the background. The tall teen would never burden Maura with her worries, but this meeting with Mr. Bev was going to be trouble. With Mr. B in the hospital, Mr. Bev was not going to be in the best of moods. The young brunette had thought about delaying the meeting until after Mr. B got out of the hospital, but the slender Italian had made her girl a promise and the Catholic girl would never break a promise, especially one made to the young woman seated next to her._

_As Jane circled the block next to the store, she noticed security was still high, but the store was open for business. An idea came to the wily tough as she asked her young companion, "Maura, would you like a Coke?"_

_Maura smile brightly as she answered, "That would be refreshing. I am not used to this level of heat so early in the spring. I would say this is more like a summer day than a spring one."_

_Jane nearly laughed. One day the brilliant girl was going to answer a simple yes or no question with just a yes or a no and the older teen was going to die on the spot. The shock would be too much._

_The dark driver parked her car in front of the store on the street furthest from the compound. The Bel Air was shielded by the store from being seen by the guards at the gate. Jane got out of the car and went inside the store. Teresa Laserva was behind the counter handling the cash register and Joe Salducci was at the butcher's counter as usual._

_With a quick change of plans, the older teen asked the butcher, "Joe, can you give me a pound of ham and a pound of provolone."_

_Jane heard the front door bell chime as someone came into the store. The tough fighter didn't even need to turn around to know that Maura hadn't stayed in the car like she asked. So the elder woman of the couple called out, "Maura get what chips and cookies you like. I'll get the drinks and the bread. Oh, and pick up a bread knife and some mustard."_

_Maura was selecting a bag of Lays and a bag of Fritos. Teresa had moved from behind the counter and asked the young blonde, "You going on a picnic?"_

_The honey blonde smiled, "From the evidence of Jane's purchases, I would say 'yes'."_

_Teresa shyly asked, "Are you two dating? Jane is a great soldier, but she's not a very good girlfriend."_

_The honey blonde was not sure from where this conversation was coming; nor was she sure about the motivation involved. So the smart young girl countered, "Jane is my bodyguard and my friend. We are not dating. Why are you asking? Are you one of her former girlfriends?"_

_The shy Italian answered in an almost whisper, "I…ahhhh…well…you see…ahhh…we…ahhh…I like boys and all, but Jane…well…you know how it is…she's…Jane…you know what I mean."_

_The young blonde wasn't quite sure she knew what she meant completely, but the young girl was quite aware of the charisma of Jane Rizzoli. Obviously, this shy woman had not gotten over her affair with the gorgeous brunette. But Teresa better get over her, because the charismatic teen was off the market for good._

_Jane took the two neatly wrapped paper parcels of meat and cheese from her long time friend and then went to get two fresh loaves of Italian bread. The slender Italian noticed Maura and Teresa talking to each other and for some reason that made her angry. Teresa was a former girlfriend. In fact, Teresa had been her first girl._

_Right after her rape, Jane had been a mental wreck. The damaged girl fought anyone who so much as touched her. Then Teresa, who had known the wounded girl all her life, had talked to her about how touchy and violent the angry brunette had gotten._

_Teresa had been patient and kind in talking to the dangerous teenager every day. Soon, they were doing things together, like going to the movies and plays. Teresa loved dinner theater. Jane hadn't thought that they were dating. The young brunette had just thought they were two friends spending time together._

_Then one night at the Do Drive In, while watching some Vincent Price double feature, the tall brunette leaned over and kissed her friend passionately. Soon, Teresa was naked and writhing under Jane's fingers and lips. Teresa gave the dark girl her virginity that night._

_But Jane wasn't ready at that time for a girlfriend. And after a wild month of sex anytime or anywhere, the wild Italian dropped Teresa and moved on to some Irish girl, whose name she couldn't even remember._

_Looking back, Jane hadn't treated Teresa that well. In fact, if she were honest with herself, the tough Italian had used her friend and then threw the young girl away. The slender brunette felt dirty and she needed to talk and maybe even apologize to her oldest friend._

_Jane walked over to the two girls and took hold of the other Italian girl's hands. The dynamic Italian looked into the dark empty eyes of her long time friend and say her face redden. There was pain in those eyes, but excitement as well. Jane swallowed, took a deep breath and said, "Teresa, I feel like I owe you something more than just an apology. You were there for me when I needed you and I used you poorly. You're my oldest friend and I took what I wanted and discarded you. I was in a very dark place then and I don't know what I can say to make it better, but I want my old friend back."_

_The young woman stood there with the old sensations rushing into her loins. The shy Italian had never gotten over the charismatic teen and still felt the old passion after three years. The tall lean brunette's hands were sending waves of sensuous desire through the timid girl's hands. Tears were welling in Teresa eyes and soft sobs were escaping her lips. The somewhat broken Catholic girl looked at her feet and desperately sought an answer to the feelings that were threatening to overtake her._

_Teresa hadn't thought of how much she had been hurt by this overwhelming teenage until this very moment. Jane had taken her most prized possession without a second thought. The dynamic teen had convinced her to do some embarrassing things because the sweet girl was deeply in love with the dark young woman and had been and probably still was willing to do anything to please her young lover._

_The contact was threatening to overwhelm the timid girl, so desperately pull her hand from her former lover and said bitterly words that had been building for three years, "Now, you say these things to me. I have been waiting for three years for you to just acknowledge me. I gave you so many chances over the years. Then you find this Irish tart and in front of your new whore, you tell me how you…Oh Jane why? What did I ever do to you, other than love you? Why did you use me up? Nobody wants me anymore. Everybody knows what we did together; we were so public about it. All anybody wants from me is what I did for you.. Who do I have? Are you going to make her eat your pussy in a busy restaurant? Are you going to strip her naked in a movie theater? Are you going to make her wear a studded solar to a football game? No! No! Just me! You just did those things to me. And then you just threw me away like so much garbage. You used me up and discarded me."_

_The other people in the store were starting to stare at the three girls. Jane asked, "Teresa could we talk about this outside. We can talk in my car where we won't be overheard."_

_Teresa thought for just a moment and said, "I want to talk. I need to talk about this, but not in front of her and especially not at work. I need this job."_

_Jane replied, "You know Mr. Bev isn't going to fire you. You're family. Let's go outside."_

_Maura, who needed time to digest what she had just heard, suggested, "I can watch the store for you, while you two talk."_

_Jane looked at her newest friend and said, "We need to talk later."_

_Maura just nodded, as Jane called out to the back of the store, "Joe, Teresa and I are going outside to talk. Maura said she is going to watch the front of the store. Don't worry about Mr. Bev, I'll square it with him."_

_So with that Jane and Teresa left the store._

***SE***

_The walk to the car was quiet. Jane was recalling her time with Teresa and what the dark girl was recalling wasn't pleasant. Teresa had been caught up in the slim brunette's Dark Ages. Fourteen months…Fourteen months in which Jane Rizzoli was a very dangerous person…more than just dangerous…Jane was a terror._

_With her gang, the tough street hood fought for and solidified new territory; as well as developing and implementing new scams. With her boys behind the damaged gang leader robbed tourist, sold insurance to businesses all over the Channel, including neighborhoods other than her own and even burglarized any small business that had a build-up of cash._

_In the wounded warrior's personal life, she was even worse. Jane used and discarded girls almost on a monthly basis. Teresa had been the first, but she was far from the last or the most damaged._

_At school, the dark teen was in constant trouble and the damaged girl terrorized the hallways. Every girl in the school paid the terrible teen insurance money daily in order to be free of the effects of Hurricane Jane. The nuns were oblivious to what was happening. As far as they could see everything was great, because the wounded terror had squelched any misbehavior other than her own. The dark girl ruled her domain with iron, no titanium fist._

_One student had the guts and stupidity to challenge the Black Queen, Clarisse Jones. Clarisse was a Channel girl as well, but she was from the wealthy area that bordered the Upper Ninth Ward. Though the area was technically the Channel, in reality it wasn't even close. Clarisse convinced three other girls, all from the Garden District to help her jump the lone wolf in the girl's bathroom._

_Outside of school, Jane had her gang to watch her back; inside school the marred girl was a loner. The dark Italian had girlfriends, but no real friends in school. And most of those girlfriends had been used and dumped, including Bridget LeBlanc, one of the Clarisse gang. It happened on a Thursday; Jane remembered this because the Dark Queen held a one-day court before the weekend following the incident._

_Clarisse had it well planned. She and her gang waited in two empty stalls. Every morning, Jane spent six to eight minutes in this bathroom. No one knew why, they just knew the wounded girl did like clockwork. The wounded warrior entered the restroom as usual and went to the sink as usual and cried as usual. The gang of four hadn't expected such a human frailty from the Queen Bitch of New Orleans, but somehow that made it easier, because if made her look human. So the four girls burst from the stalls and went to overwhelm the crying girl._

_They hadn't planned on the battle hardened warrior's acute senses. Jane could never know what triggered her Spider Sense, but the veteran fighter turned in time to catch Clarisse coming in hard with a straight right to the nose._

_The inexperienced leader was charging hard and fast into the punch shattering her nose, right cheekbone and eye socket. The once beautiful blonde cheerleader with model features would never look the same. The other three girls paused momentarily at the fall of their leader and that was all the time the experienced street fighter needed._

_The tall strong fighter backhanded her former lover in the same movement as the follow through of the punch that had downed Clarisse. The backhand caught the pretty brunette across her cheek, bursting her lip and forcing her lower jaw to flex. The effects of the blow sent the blue-eyed beauty to her knees. The other two girls tried to grab the fighting teen's arms, following through with the original plans. It was a mistake._

_Jane timed her hip toss of the first girl so that the flying girl flew into the other would-be fighter. The two friends landed in a tangle of arms and legs upon the hardwood floors. The Black Queen causally walked over to the two struggling girls and kicked them unconscious._

_Bridget was trying to crawl to the door, but a booted foot to her back pinned her to the floor. Jane told the girl quietly, "You betrayed me. I'm saving you for last."_

_Taking the young woman's tie from around her neck, the dark teen hogtied the pretty girl. Then Jane pulled a switch blade from her back pocket and cut away the other two lackeys' clothing. The wily veteran undressed Clarisse and folded her clothing neatly._

_Clarisse needed a doctor, so Jane left her alone to concentrate on the other two girls. The two young women were nearly conscious when the Dark Queen turned her concentration upon them. The young Italian's street name meant 'The Finisher' and the angry gang leader would live up to that name this day._

_Using the remains of the two girls bras and their ties, the upset teen tied each girls legs to the other girl's arms and vice versa. The dark teen then restrained them further by wrapping their belts around the two teen's waists._

_Jane told the now conscious pair, "Now start licking each other. I mean it. I want those pussies gleaming. You are going to tell the cops that you girls were playing a sex game when Clarisse slipped and fell. You're going to tell them that Clarisse tied you girls up. And I didn't tell you to stop licking each other. In fact, I want you to get each other off to be convincing"_

_The girls were licking each other as Jane walked over to Clarisse and put the remains of the two girls' clothing in the blonde cheerleader's book bag. Then the dark teenager took Clarisse's belt and went back to the two slurping girls. Using the belt, the slender teen spanked both girls several times._

_The two girls were moaning when Jane approached her former lover. The now furious teen slapped the girl across her undamaged cheek and said, "That was to get your attention. You're mine for the next three months. You will be an example to the others. You will wear no undergarments of any kind and always be available to do anything I want. You will pay for and deliver my lunch every day and sit quietly and watch me eat it._

_You will arrive at school thirty minutes early each morning and strip in this restroom and wait for me. In the afternoon you will go home with me. I don't care what excuses you have to make up with your parents, but you will be going home with me. You're going to be my slave for three months. You're lucky I don't kill you."_

_The lovely brunette was cowering on the floor doing her best to blend in with the white tile. The tall brunette untied the frightened girl and used the same tie to loop around the brunette's neck. Using her blade, the forceful teen cut away Bridget's panties and bra, while listening to the other two girls moan in ecstasy. _

_Once outside the restroom, Jane walked over to the fire alarm, while leading her new pet. The fire department found the three naked girls about forty minutes later. The three girls stuck to the story Jane had given them and were suspended for two weeks and forced to get counseling from a priest on their sexual orientation. The three girls paid reparations weekly for almost a year. Jane didn't really hurt Bridget, but she did use her sexually for that three months. The dark teen relented on the morning restroom routine after a week figuring the girl had learned her lesson. But everyone knew that the lovely brunette was Jane's and no one else's._

_All four girls graduated by the end of the following school year. In fairness to Jane no one was ever sure what the four had planned to do to her, but whatever it was. Her punishment was much worse._

***SE***


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Dark Ages of Jane Rizzoli Part 2

The Good Sister knew this part of the story all too well.

_The two young Italian women enter the Bel Air. Jane wanted to erase what she had done three years earlier, but that is one thing that the wily warrior couldn't accomplish through her own force of will. The past may be past, but the consequences of that past must be dealt with in the present._

_Jane said, "I am so sorry for what I did to you. I wish I could erase it. I want you to know that what you said about Maura was very wrong. For one thing, we are not a couple. For another thing, she is not a whore or a slut or anything like that. She is an innocent girl, who's in trouble because of her parentage. I know I treated you terribly and I have no way of know how I have damage your life, but that is in the past and I want to know what can make your life better now."_

_The quiet girl responded, "You could take me back?"_

_Jane smiled and replied, "No, not happening. I can't do that to you again. You aren't a lesbian. You were never meant to be. You were meant to find a husband and have a family like a good Catholic girl should. Now the question is, have I ruined that for you?"_

_The terribly shy girl gave her final desperate plea, "I can be good for you Jane. I know I can. I love you so much. I'm not really used up. I have plenty to left to give you. I can make you happy, like I used to. I could show you right now."_

_The young woman started to unbutton her dress, but Jane grabbed her hands to restrain her. The sleek Italian had not brought the normally shy brunette out here for sex. Jane wanted to talk, "Teresa, I am not in love with you and I won't have sex with anyone I am not in love with ever again. I've changed. I'd like to think I have grown. I am not the same person I was then. Between Sister Mary Teresa talks and finding out how alone I had grown, I grew up and found out that we can overcome our pain and find love. But to find love, you have to trust people. Trusting people is hard for me. I have been betrayed too many times._

_I asked you out here to talk about what I can do to make things up to you. I have to say from your outburst inside, we remember things a lot differently. For one thing, I don't recall ever forcing you to do anything. I remember you doing things you thought would please me. Like the restaurant, I remember you dropping your fork and stooping down to pick it up. Next thing I know, my pants are being unzipped and you kissing my thighs. I don't remember ever telling you that is what I wanted or even hinting at it."_

_Teresa blushed and replied, "When you said you were talking me to a restraint, you said that you wanted me to eat what I wanted. You then smirked like it was an inside joke. So I knew what you wanted. I thought about it all night and all the next day before we went out. I remember how you said that you were tired of the same old routine and I didn't want to lose you. So I knew you what you wanted and I did it."_

_Jane tried hard to remember those conversations, but they just didn't register. Memory was a tricky thing and sometimes we remember things the way we want to remember them. The lanky brunette didn't want to think she had done such a thing to a friend, but maybe that was her trying to remember herself in a better light. So Jane tried again, "I don't remember those conversations, but I guess you would remember them better than I. So, I sorry I didn't mean to put any suggestion in your head._

_How about the movie theater? As I remember it, you suggested the movie, a romance of all things and I agreed to make you happy. You were the one that wore nothing but a rain coat. I certainly didn't tell you to dress like that."_

_Then the weak girl began to cry as she answered, "You told me the night before that you were not happy in our relationship. You said you needed more than just the same old routine. So I tried to make you happy."_

_This conversation was not going that well. Jane didn't know what to do. Obviously, the old Jane had done things she either didn't intend to do or didn't remember doing. Either way the wounded young warrior had done damage, no matter how unintended it may or may not have been, to Teresa and probably several others._

_Jane asked, "Teresa, what can I do to make amends? I have to repair any damage I've done to you somehow. I just need you to tell me what you need."_

_Teresa shyly looked at her hands, which seemed to be wringing themselves dry. The dark haired young woman knew what or rather who she wanted. The damaged girl wanted Jane. She wanted the old days…34 days in which she was totally without control over herself or her desires…34 days when she was completely satisfied with her life and with lifestyle…34 days in which she knew she what and who she wanted. So the normally shy and reserved Italian asked, "Janie, are you dating anyone?"_

_Jane had to answer, "Not at the moment."_

_So Teresa queried, "How about we go out? How about we have some fun like when we were kids? We can go to a movie or to play pool. No strings, no commitments, just two old friends having a good time in each other's company."_

_Jane felt trapped. What could she do? The tall Italian had a commitment to Maura, but she had an obligation to the wounded young woman before her. The tough thug had asked the girl what she could do to make amends. The retiring young woman wasn't asking for much. So why was the young tough hesitating? If Joe or Lou had asked to go to a movie or grab a beer, would she hesitate? No, she wouldn't have; it was because the older girl was a former lover and a girl. That was why the black gang leader had to hesitate._

_But much more than that, the young girl in love felt she would be hesitating on Maura. The innocent young woman trusted her not to break her heart and deep down Jane knew that going on any excursion with an old girlfriend would break the young girl's heart. Besides no matter what Teresa said she also knew that to the other girl this would be a date. So the tall sleek brunette had to say, "Teresa, you and I both know you would be looking for more. Secretly, you would be hoping that it was a date and that would end up in bed or dating again. I have to tell you that will never happen. I am committed to changing my life and not repeating the same mistakes I have always made. So, no, we're not going to go have some fun."_

_The broken young girl looked crestfallen. The young woman exclaimed, "It's her, isn't it? Don't go telling me it ain't her. I know all the signs. You're in love. She may not be in love with you, yet, but you are in love with her. If, she's so good and innocent, what would she see in someone like you? You going to hurt that girl, you know that. You can't help yourself. You're like heroin, you get people hooked and they leave them hanging begging for more._

_Remember, what you did to Bridget? Do you? I know she and her friends were going to do some horrible things to you, but you ruined that girl's life. I saw her at Loyola the other day; she's a zombie walking about that campus. Do you know she's a sorority slut? She lets those girls use her all the time because she doesn't know she doesn't have to anymore. That's because of you. She is still trying to please you."_

_Jane hadn't known about Bridget. The dark Italian hadn't thought about her in years. The sleek brunette had known that she and Teresa had been an item right after Jane had dumped the traitorous bitch. But that hadn't lasted too long, she didn't think._

_The tall brunette also didn't like what the angry Italian had said about Maura. Maura had done nothing wrong and though she wasn't dating the young blonde, she loved her. Jane refused to believe she could hurt the delicate creature._

_Jane admonished her longtime friend, "Don't talk about Maura that way. She is my charge; not my girlfriend. Besides, we are here to talk about what you need to move on with your life without me in it."_

_Teresa answered Jane, "Why don't we ask her if she can give you the day off, so we can hang-out."_

_Jane wasn't too fond of this idea, but the wily teenager knew that this was the perfect opportunity to eliminate this girlfriend talk. So the young brunette slide out of her car and offered her hand to the other girl. Teresa took the offered hand stepped out of it. Jane could only hope that Maura knew what to do._

***SE***

_Maura had not been happy with what happened in the store. The shy blonde knew that her friend had had a past and that part of their agreement was that she had a truer understanding of what she was getting into. So the young girl waited for the two young women to return. Each time the small bell attached to the front door ring, she would look up in expectation, but it would always be a customer._

_Maura greeted each customer and each customer needed a brief history of the girl and each customer came to same conclusion, because each customer knew that Jane liked girls. Maura assure each customer that Jane was just her bodyguard and each time Joe, the butcher, would confirm that Jane was indeed the young blonde's bodyguard. And each customer left unconvinced._

_The brilliant blonde had difficulty understanding people and couldn't understand why they never believed her. I mean it was true that Jane was her bodyguard. They were not dating, officially. Why wasn't a single person convinced. So Maura asked Joe, normally she would ask Jane, who was so much better with people, but the young Italian was unavailable at the moment, "Mr. Joe, why do all the customer believe Jane and I are dating. I am telling nothing but the truth when I say Jane is my bodyguard and we are not dating. I cannot lie. I get hives if I lie."_

_Joe smiled, "The fact that you two love each other is written all over your faces. You two are always watching the other. You smile and blush at each other all the time. So the reason no believes what you are saying is because you don't believe it."_

_The teenaged blonde started to protest, until she started analyzing the information. The younger teen loved Jane and desired Jane. Somehow, the young girl had to disguise these facts from other people for a while. So, Maura was just starting to practice not letting her emotions show on her face, when the front door chimed and in walked Teresa and her Jane._

***SE***

_Teresa didn't waste any time or have any preamble, she just asked Maura, "Jane says she wants to fix me because she feels responsible for me. She asked what she could do to help me. So I asked her to go to the movies as friends. She refused and I think it's because of you. I want you to tell her it's okay for her go."_

_Maura started analyzing the data. If Jane went to a movie with the girl as just friends, then that might relieve some of the girl's loneliness and thereby help her. Additionally, others would interpret this causal interaction as dating, Thereby showing that Maura and Jane were not a couple, because Jane was dating someone else. So, the analysis showed that Jane should go to that movie. Then Maura looked at Jane and saw the love there and her analysis of the data melted away. The young blonde didn't want her Jane going out with anyone else. So the pert young woman said, "No it is not okay Jane should go out with you just to satisfy some sense of guilt and shouldn't want her to."_

_Jane beamed, as Teresa yelled,"I knew it! You are a couple. You're jealous!"_

_Maura responded, "We are not a couple. All I am saying is it is unhealthy for the both of you to be dating each other when you both should be looking for that special person that completes you. You are just trying to manipulate Jane for you own self interest."_

_Jane was smiling, as Teresa answered, "I don't believe you. I think you two are very much a couple."_

_Jane interceded, "It really doesn't matter one way or another, and I don't want to go out with you. We broke up a long time ago and I want to be friends, but not like you want. We have to talk to Mr. Bev. Come on Maura. Teresa, think on what I asked you and have a good life."_

***SE***

_The couple left the store with a destination in mind. They would live the car parked where it was and then walk to the compound. Jane was wondering what to tell Maura about her conversation with Teresa, when Maura spoke up and asked, "Do you want to go with Teresa? I know she is far more experienced and older than I am. I just want you to be happy. So I would understand if you wanted to be with her instead of me."_

_Jane was dumbfounded. How could this wonderful and adorable creature possibly think that Teresa would be more desirable than the honey blonde bombshell? Jane came to a halt and grabbed the younger girl's hand and pulled her against the side of the building and passionately kissed her. Their tongues fought for supremacy in Maura's mouth until Jane broke contact and said, "Does that answer your question?"_

_Maura's knees were threatening to buckle under her weight and had only the power to shake her head up and down. Jane laughed and pulled the girl from the wall while saying, "Well Maura Isles is speechless. Will wonders never cease."_

_And Jane started walking to the compound gate. It took Maura a couple of seconds to recover her faculties and follow after the dark haired beauty._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I Wish this Weekend Would Never End Part 2

Sister Mary Teresa stopped the girls and asked, "You know Teresa is on probation with the school. She was caught kissing Bidget in the girl's bathroom last year. Many of my colleagues wanted to suspend her, but they were unsure if it was just innocent exploration by teenagers or lesbian foreplay. They erred on the side of caution. They were also afraid of your reaction, Jane. Many of my colleagues are terrified of retribution from Il Finitore. I tried to tell them that you are not the same person you were two and half years ago, but they remember you from the bad old days."

Jane laughed at even the suggestion of her harming a member of the clergy, "You know Sister, I would never harm a nun or a priest. My mother would kill me before the police got to me."

Maura knew a hint when she heard one. The Good Sister was telling the couple that should they be found kissing on school grounds; they would be suspended. It seemed that because of the dark Italian's past, she was a target. So Maura continued with the tale:

_When they reached the compound gate, the girls noticed a there was a new gate with a concrete gate house. The new gate was much sturdier than the old gate and all the men were armed with automatic rifles. This could not be good._

_Jane noticed that Three was just beyond the gate, so she called out to him, "Yo three, I'm here to see your father."_

_The young man smiled and rushed over to the gate and told the guards to let the young brunette into the compound. "In fact, either of these young ladies are to be given the upmost cooperation."_

_With that the gate was electrically opened and the two young women escorted in. Jane had not planned on a new gate. If things went poorly, the tough warrior had planned to blow the gate and run to their waiting car. There was no blowing that gate without a lot of explosives._

_Jane asked her fellow Warlord, "What gives with the security? I don't recognize one of those guys and what happened to beef up security this much?"_

_Three sighed, "Someone tried to hit the Old Man in the hospital. So, Dad went a little nuts and hit the Germans last night. This morning the workers came and installed all this in a little over two hours. It was amazing."_

_Hitting the Old Man in the hospital made no sense. The wily gang leader smelled a rat, but couldn't make out the type of rat it was. Things just didn't add up. If the original hit on the Old Man was a diversion so the gangs could take out the Warlords and the other crews, why hit him a second time._

_When the three teens enter the living room of the main house they were greeted by the sight of Mr. Bev in conference with Max Schmidt, the head of the German crime family. For the German to meet on the Italian's home turf meant that they could only be talking peace. The tall Italian could only wonder what was going to be the cost._

_Mr. Bev and the German stood as the two young ladies entered. Mr. Bev came over and embraced the stunned Jane Rizzoli and whispered in her ear, "Keep your cool and don't lose that famous temper of yours."_

_He pulled away from the dark girl and said to the short heavy German, "I would like to introduce Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. These are the girls we were just discussing."_

_Now, Jane's spider sense was pounding warnings. Why would these two men be discussing them? Another thing that defied logic and had the calculating fighter trying to figure it all out; Mr. Bev continued, "Jane, we were just talking about who was going to have to take the fall for the riot that happened on Friday night. It's been determined that two members from each of the seven gangs that were at the party on Friday would turn themselves over the police. The fix is in and they will all be sentenced to military service for four years. So, you are going to have to give up two of your people. It's the best solution with the heat coming down on us all. Why don't you sit down, we have a lot more to discuss and most of it concerns the two of you?"_

_Jane took a second to process this revelation before she and Maura took a seat on the large living room couch. When the two girls were the seated, the two older gentlemen sat in the large cushioned chairs. The stoic Italian sat patiently while Maura fidgeted nervously, the younger girl was confused as to why they were being invited to a meeting of two high ranking gangsters._

_Jane on the other hand had a good guess as to why the pair had been invited to sit down. Though the haunted girl didn't know the precise reason, she had a fairly accurate guess. Someone or some organization was after the new couple._

_It was the only explanation of all the events of the past few days. What really bothered the Leader of the Warlords was giving up two of her guys to the cops. The tall brunette was considering which two and had determined it there weren't enough volunteers; the young Italian would be one of the two._

_Maura wouldn't like it, but the gang leader had always led by example. The wily brunette couldn't demand of one of her people what she wouldn't do herself. However, Mr. Bev probably wouldn't approve her volunteering. This part of the deal sucked, which was why Mr. Bev had told Jane not to lose her temper._

_It was Max that was first to speak, "Jane, we are so sorry that our boys got caught up in this mess. I can assure you that they didn't have our sanction to hurt you or your charge. As a matter of fact, we had just cut a deal with the Brothers to insure your charges total safety."_

_Translation: The Brother had paid the Germans a large sum of money to layoff of Maura._

_Mr. Bev continued the conversation, "Janie, it's a done deal. You have to choose two of your BOYS to take the fall. I will make it right for them by giving them each fifteen grand for their troubles. They won't spend any time in jail. It is all arranged. They will surrender and be locked in holding until a judge grants bail. They will plead guilty and be sentenced to four years of military service. No time in jail and they will get the fifteen grand and be paid by Uncle Sam."_

_Translation: One of the volunteers cannot be you. The two saps who take the payday will be drafted into the Army and probably end up in Viet Nam._

_Then, Mr. Bev lost his smile and he said, "Janie, there is an open contract on you for $5,000 and a snatch contract on Maura for $10,000. We have no idea who had put the contract out on you."_

_Translation: Someone is willing to pay for Jane's death and Maura's kidnapping. They obviously don't have any of their muscle left, so they are looking to buy some talent._

_Then the answer stuck the smart girl, "Doyle. It's Doyle. It's the only answer that makes sense. Doyle was the only one who knew about our arrangement besides you and the Old Man. Doyle knew about the layout of the Isles Manor. Doyle is after the brothers."_

_It took only a few seconds for the facts to register in the Italian boss's mind. Tony J bolted up and headed to the den to make a call. The German smacked his head and said, "Not just the brothers, but all of us. By hitting the Old Man and implicating us by these kidnapping attempts, he was trying to start a war between all the families. Nobody wins a war. All the gangs would be bloodied enough for Doyle to come swooping in and taking over. It was a very smart play._

_"It would have worked if not for Janie here. She kept winning and Doyle couldn't get one of his key pieces into position. So, he tries a second hit on my father. Only he didn't figure on Jane beating all the gangs he had sent against her," Mr. Bev explained as he reentered the room, "The question is how do we turn things around?"_

_Mr. Bev stood up and extended his hand to Max and said, "Max, I hate to rush you but we have business to discuss and I just want to thank you for coming and straightening out a few things."_

_The heavy set German rose from his chair and took the slick Italian's hand and shook it. The older man bowed to the young ladies and said, "I wish you ladies luck in all you endeavors and I may we meet under much nicer circumstance next time."_

_With that the German crime boss left the house._

_ "There's something you should know, Mr. Bev. I'm quitting after I get my two volunteers. I promised someone I would get out and go to school. I have the money now to become a lawyer," the brunette Italian informed her mentor._

_The older Italian said, "Janie, this is bad timing. Right now, you have my protection. If you quit, you'll just be another civilian. I won't be able to lift a hand to help you and your enemies will know it. I have a counter proposal for Maura. Jane stays with the Warlords until graduation. By then, we will have everything cleared up. Then you two can go to school, become high class lawyers and then you can keep me out of jail."_

_Jane stammered, "Huh, I didn't say anything about Maura being involved…ahhh…she's not my …ahhh…I'm just her bodyguard."_

_The wily boss replied, "Janie, I've known you for most of your life. I watch you grow and suffer. I know who and what you are. I may not agree with your choices, but I understand where your decisions are coming from. I have seen you two looking at each other, like the world doesn't exist. I know love when I see it. I just hope you both know what are getting into. Your life together will not be an easy one._

_Jane didn't know what to say. The slinky brunette supposed her poker face needed some work._

_Maura was the one to speak, "We accept your proposal."_

_Jane wanted to protest, but she knew it was useless. The beaten Italian would always give in to the smiling sweet blonde. The young woman was wiped and she knew it._

***SE***

_A few minutes later the pair was in the Bel Air heading northwest to Pontchartrain Beach. The amusement park was at the Lake end of Elysian Fields Blvd. There was a beach in 1966, but it was rarely used by the locals, because of lake pollution._

_Maura was not privy to this information. At the moment the honey blonde's mind was worried. The young teen was wondering if there was a cabana for her to change into her swimming suit. The blonde teenager had decided to go all out and use her new French bikini, which the smart girl had brought with her from Paris. The younger teen was wondering if Jane had worn her suit under her clothing and what the sleek young woman looked like in it. So Maura asked, "Jane, is there going to be someplace to change into our swimming apparel?"_

_Jane was a bit confused as to why they would be wearing swim suits to an amusement park. So, the tall teen asked, "Ummm…what swimming apparel?"_

_It was Maura's turn to be confused as she responded with a question, "Our swimming suits. I have one of the latest ones from Paris. I have been dying to wear it, but I never had the courage ,…"_

_The honey blonde stopped in midsentence as soon as the younger girl heard her soon to be former girl friend laughing at her. With a false calm the blonde teen growled, "What is so funny?"_

_The dark Italian sombered quickly, knowing she had just screwed up and answered, "Sorry, Maur, but it's not a beach beach we're going to. It's an amusement park. You know the thing with rides and games and such. If you want to swim, we can go to the Cotton Club, which is a public pool or the Gulf Coast, but you don't want to swim in the Lake. It's polluted."_

_The normally poised sophisticate punched her all but official girlfriend in the arm as hard as she could. But the only thing hurt was her hand. To make matters worse, the battle hardened brunette didn't even flinch. A belated ouch was just a little placating._

_Jane howled with a bit of overacting, "That hurt! Why did you hit me?"_

_The angry teen fussed, "When you take someone out, you should furnish them with small details, like, I do not know…you are taking them to an amusement park and not a beach."_

_The bleak teen answered timidly, "What's wrong with an amusement park? I thought we could have some fun. Like I said though if you want to go to Gulfport or Biloxi to a real beach."_

_The wealthy blonde said forcefully, "Jane, there nothing wrong with an amusement park. I like amusement parks. I love roller coasters and parachute rides, but a little more information would have been a little more helpful."_

_Jane tried hard to find the words to get her out of this trouble, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was an amusement park. I keep forgetting that you are not a native. Every native New Orleanian knows that when you're talking about going to Pontchartrain Beach, you're talking about an amusement park._

_Maura folded her arms and made a pouty face, which made Jane concerned. The pouty face was a sign the clueless Italian had really screwed up. The honey blonde was really angry with Jane and didn't know why. The younger teen thought about the amusement park thing and realized it was an honest mistake. So why was the young blonde so furious? Maura searched herself, but was interrupted by the source of her anger._

_Jane was terrified. Had the young Italian screwed up so badly this time that Maura would never forgive her? But the tall teen couldn't figure out what she had done. Was it because the slick girl hadn't confided in her or was it because of something else? Girls require so much more maintenance than guys, but the benefits were so worth it. Jane searched inside herself trying to find out the answer, before it was too late. Then the worried Italian thought about the changes since this morning's session and asked, "Is this about Teresa?"_

_Maura awoke from her mediation and responded, "No, I do not believe that that girl is all there is. I do believe she is deluded and dangerous. She is definitely still in love with you."_

_Jane queried, "Do you think so after more than two years? I'm sure she's had several other lovers over the last year. I even heard she is very sexually active."_

_Maura almost smiled when she replied, "I'm sure. I know Janeitis when I see it and there is no cure."_

_Jane answered quickly and without hesitation, "Well, she better get over it, because I'm off the market."_

_Maura suddenly froze and found her feet very interesting. The concerned blonde asked shyly, "Are you? I know we are still supposed to be investigating options, but as for myself I know and after that kiss I thought you were decided as well. But you kept denying it with Mr. Bevenito. So I was not sure anymore. I want you to be sure as I am. I love you Jane Rizzoli. I love you so much, but I do not want to be another of your conquests. I want forever. I want us to be Jane and Maura for the next eighty years. I want…"_

_The honey blonde never got out the rest of her diatribe because her new girlfriend had pulled the car over and leaned over and kissed the sweet innocent girl. Jane pushed her tongue over the virginal girl's teeth to explore the young teen's mouth. The tender blonde started sucking on the invader and slid herself closer to the tall woman._

_Jane pulled away from the kiss and put her car into traffic. The new girlfriend said, "The exploration was for you. I knew that first day I wanted you in my life forever. The question isn't if we love each other; the question is whether you can live with the results. We have to be clear on this; there will be consequences. The church will shun us. There will be people who will reticule us. There will even be those that threaten us. And believe me, no matter how careful we are, we will eventually become public. So you have to be sure you want to go through all that._

_The young teen curled up next to the older wiser teen and replied, "No life is perfect. There will always be choices and consequences to those choices. The Shinto say, 'Life is problems; Living is solving problems.' Well, we will have problems and can solve them together."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: You may be wondering how many Chapters this story will entail, if as I have stated in my symnopsis, the story will cover the girls becoming lawyers. Well, I won't be covering every single second of their lives, but to understand what will follow you have to have a detailed view of their beginning.**

Chapter 21: Fun with Phobias

The Good Sister asked, "Have you thought about the consequences Maura? Think long and hard before you answer. Jane, please continue."

_Jane bought two full day passes and tied the day pass bracelets to both their wrists. Maura had argued that she should pay, because Jane had paid for everything else. But the tradition bound Italian had said, "I asked you out. I pay. Leave the lunch here, I want to take you to the Spillway to eat our lunch and count the stars over Lake Pontchartrain. You'll love it."_

_The young couple entered the amusement park and Maura smiled as she scanned all the rides and arcade games. The tall Italian asked the young blonde, "What do you want to do first?"_

_Maura didn't have to think for even a moment as she replied, "The rollercoaster!"_

_Jane sighed and said almost silently, "Of course."_

_Unfortunately for the sleek brunette, the younger teen had excellent hearing as the blonde teen asked, "What is wrong with the rollercoaster?"_

_Jane replied shyly after only a moment of hesitation, "Nothing."_

_The blonde teen asked again more forcefully, "What is wrong with the rollercoaster?"_

_The dark Italian whispered, "I'm afraid of heights."_

_Maura was dumfounded. The young blonde personally had seen this girl charge guns, knives and bats. The baffled teen had seen the tall Italian kill hired killers, beat back gangs of hoodlums and make bullies retreat. But now the bewildering brunette tells the dazzling blonde teen that she is afraid of a roller coaster._

_To her credit Maura didn't laugh once as the honey blonde said, "Jane you don't have to worry. I will take care of everything. We will sit in the same car and I will hold your hand. Of all the people I have ever met you are the most formidable. You have faced death and charged it. You have beaten down and raped. Yet, you got up and triumphed I think you can handle a roller coaster."_

_The older girl blushed and said simply, "You don't understand. I'm not talking about scared like when you're watching a horror movie. I'm talking about being so scared you can't move or make yourself move. I'm talking irrational terror."_

_Maura smiled and said. "You are talking about a phobia. An irrational fear of heights is known as acrophobia. Now, tell me, does it freeze you can you force yourself to move?"_

_Jane responded, "It all depends on circumstances. When I was about eight or nine years old and my father took me to Tulane Stadium to see LSU play Tulane in football. It was a big game and near impossible to get tickets. LSU was ranked number one in the nation that year and they needed to beat Tulane at home to go to the Sugar Bowl. They won the game big like 62 – 0. Anyway, the tickets were for the upper deck. To get to the upper deck in Tulane Stadium, you have to go up these ramps that go outside the stadium. Well, I got up the final ramp about half way and realized how high up I was. I froze. I couldn't move either way. People were moving by me, yelled at me to get out the way. One guy shoved me and my Papa clocked him one good. Anyhow, I couldn't move. My Papa hugged me and told me to close my eyes. I did and he led me up the ramp and into the stadium. When I got inside I was fine. A few days later my Papa was dead."_

_The honey blonde smiled and said, "Then, it seems you only have trouble when you see the heights. You get in the cars for the roller coaster on the ground. You can close your eyes when we state up and open them when we finish. I will hold your hand the entire ride. Then you will get to feel all the sensations of riding a coaster without seeing it and being afraid._

_The tough gangster looked into those hazel eyes, which were bright with anticipation. Green and gold flakes floated through the hazel and the poor girl was totally lost in their depths. The tall Italian sighed deeply and said, "I'll try for you. I am so whipped."_

***SE***

_Maura sat down next to Jane, who was absolutely terrified. The slender brunette was not a stranger to fear. The tough hood was scared every time she went into a fight; the difference was the hardened gangster could control that kind of fear. So, the veteran fighter closed her eyes and prayed._

_Jane felt the steady climb up the first hump of the Zephyr. Higher and higher they slowly climbed until the tough brunette began to wonder if there was an end to the climb. The nervous teenager listened to the clank - clank of the car's wheels rolling along the iron rails and the rattling of the chains pulling the line of cars to the top of the highest of the coaster's humps._

_Finally, the clanking and rattling stopped as the older teen sensed the edge of the decline. The car paused for just a moment before it dipped and started plummeting toward the bottom of the man-made hill. Jane heard Maura and herself screaming in delighted terror as she tightly crushed her new girlfriend's hand._

_After only seconds the rush of falling was replaced by the sensation of a quick climb. The tall Italian could feel the momentum of the cars slowing, giving way to gravity, inertia and entropy. Finally the second hump was conquered and after a second moment's delay, the car again plunged towards the ground._

_Again screams escaped both girls and Jane pulled Maura's hand tightly to her chest. By the time the sensation of falling was completed, a new sensation of a quick loop invaded her psyche._

_Then came the impression of a steady climb, followed by the awareness of two quick loops. To be replaced by the sense of a slow slide into a sudden stop._

_Jane opened her eyes to the smiling hazel eyes of an excited teenager. The young hoodlum said with a huge grin, "You were right that was some set of sensations."_

_Maura laughed as she exited the car and asked, "Do you want to go again?"_

_The tall brunette cackled an answer, "Let's not and say we did. I want to win you a huge stuffed animal."_

***SE***

_Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her toward a booth with a wall of varying sized balloons behind a long white counter with two two by fours extending from the center of the counter with a 30" gap between them. _

_The man behind the counter wore a red and white striped jacket with a matching straw hat. The short stout middle aged man stopped his hawking of his booth when he saw the couple approaching. His face reddened to match his bow tie and bushy mustache as he shouted, "Please not today, Rizzoli, it's been slow the last couple of weeks and iffin ya take all me prizes my boss'll keel me dead."_

_Maura notice the right leg within his starched white pants was shaking nervously. As Jane put two quarters and a dime on the counter top, the tall brunette said, "Six plays, McCartney."_

_Maura looked questioningly at the tough girl with a twinkle in her chocolate eyes, as the dark Italian whispered with a chuckle in the honey blonde's ear, "No relation."_

_The sleek teen said, "The game's simple. You get three darts for a dime. There are four sizes of balloons. The largest is worth one point, the next largest is worth two points, the third largest is worth three points and the smallest is worth four points. There are prizes ranging in size from one point to twenty-four points. The more points you get the better the prize. _

_You have to stand in the designated area between the two pieces of wood. There are only six of the smallest balloons at the far edges of the board. You can go double or nothing following your first three darts with a second dime. But the balloons are not reset, so if you get three four pointers with the first set of darts; it leaves only three more four pointers for the next set of darts. However, to win the top prize, you have to get twenty-four points."_

_The veteran hawker begged, "Please Rizzoli, not now, I'll give ya ten bucks to go somewhere else. My boss is gonna keel me iffin ya do me agin."_

_The dark teen raised one eye brow and chuckled, "If?"_

_The man was literally sweating through his suit as he continued to plead his case, "Please Rizzoli. I don't give out three big prizes in half a year, so three in one night is gonna git me kilt."_

_Jane shrugged and said flatly, "Tell Danny that it was me and if he has a bitch to come and see me directly. I'll explain the facts of life to him"_

_The look of cold steel in her expression caused the man to step back two paces reveling his white loafers matching the rest of his cliché outfit. The slinky brunette picked up the three darts and measured their weight in her hand. Then the slick operator switched the table darts with three from her sleeve. If McCartney noticed he didn't say a word._

_The dark girl took a deep breath and one, two, three, the dark gracefully arced from hand and hit the board on its far left side after passing through a small balloon with a loud pop. The tough hoodlum said, "Let's make this official, I'm doubling down."_

_Again one, two, three in perfect rhythm and the right hand trio of balloons popped. The heavy set man wilted as he asked, "Do you want Wally the Panda, Bugs Bunny or the giraffe?"_

_Jane looked at Maura and winked. The excited blonde looked at her three choices; all three of which were at five feet tall. But the young girl knew there was no choice, "I will take Bugs."_

_Maura clapped her hands as the timid man handed her the nearly six foot replica of Bugs Bunny with a carrot in his hand. The young Italian asked, "Which one do you want next?"_

_The honey blonde excitedly said, "Wally."_

_After one dollar and twenty cents, Maura had two each of the giant stuffed animals. The vendor was now deflated to nearly nonexistence. The older man was now nearly in tears, until he saw the line of people waiting to have their shot at such an easily won game. The people in line couldn't wait to put their money and win those big prizes from the easiest of the carnival games._

_With a nodded and a whistle Big Joe, Big and Little Tucky and Lou appeared from nowhere. Jane had another wink for Maura and asked, "Anything boys?"_

_Lou answered, "Nothing, Janie. I don't think they'll try anything in the open. You guys go and have fun. We'll be making sure; you're not disturbed."_

_Jane nodded her approval and said, "Get a couple of boys to take Maura's prizes to the Bel Air. We're going to go ride the Carousel and then we might ride the Ferris wheel."_

_Joe did a double take. Jane was terrified of heights. This girl must be something for the brunette to brave the heights of a Ferris wheel. Then the tall Italian told the old hawker, "Don't switch back those darks, McCartney. I'm going to tell Mr. Bev about them and that you chose to change them back."_

_The man was momentarily worried at this information until she continued, "I'll also tell him that your boss forced you to do it and that you cleared up the whole mess."_

_At this information the man lit up and said, "Sure, Rizzoli and iffin ya's could tell, Mr. B, he's in my wife's and me's prayers. We plan on lighting a candle for him tomorrow."_

_"Sure, I'll tell him," agreed the tough brunette as she left to the rest of the amusement park._

***SE***

_On the way to the carousel, Jane stopped to buy her new girl a cone of pink cotton candy and herself a bag of popcorn. The dark avenger loved popcorn. The couple stopped at a bench looking upon the large baroque carousel and ate their treats will smiling at each other while gazing into one another's eyes._

_Maura was completely lost. The young blonde didn't care about Jane's past or the consequences of their relationship. All Maura really knew was that this lovely dark creature loved her. The honey blonde said, "We tell my mother when we get home that her experiment is over and I have decided to love whom I love no matter the consequences."_

_Jane asked shyly with a new hope in her voice, "Are you sure? You've given it like a day. We should take this a lot slower."_

_The honey blonde smiled and said, "For once in my life, I want to follow my heart and not my brain. Maybe I'm being rash and irresponsible but I cannot help knowing I want to be happy for once in my life."_

_Jane leaned over and kissed the girl's warm blushing cheek and whispered, "We still need to be careful."_

***SE***

_It had been a glorious day of rides and games, but it was nearing four o'clock and neither girl had eaten much that day. So they got into the Bel Air and drove a mile or two down Lakeshore Drive and parked. Jane retrieved their basket from the Bel Air, which wasn't an easy feat with so many large animals guarding it._

_The happy brunette led the couple down toward the Lake, whereupon they found a large series of long concrete steps descending into the Lake. This series of steps was and is known as the Spillway. The couple spread a blanket on the steps and removed the food from the basket._

_Maura made the sandwiches and Jane poured the drinks, though they would be a bit warm. They ate and talked, until the pair of girls watched the sun sink into the Lake. Whereupon they packed their basket and went back to their car for their drive home to explain to Maura's mother… everything._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Truth and Consequences

Sister Mary Teresa closed her eyes to think for a moment and to shield herself from the faces of two young women in love. How could she both caution these girls on the course of life they have chosen and perform her Christian duty to the Church who has shelter and protected her. The answer was simple, 'Ignore what you don't want to know and stay patient.'

Maura continued the tail despite her new girlfriend's interruptions.

_The ride home from the amusement park and the spillway was fascinating for Maura. The young teen watched the slinky brunette work the pedals with her long luxurious legs and the innocent girl fell deeper into the abyss that was Jane Rizzoli._

_The honey blonde watched the young Italian breath rhythmically with her chest rising and falling. Her young firm breasts were perfect in their covering. Maura had seen Jane naked and couldn't help visualizing the tall lanky girl in just that condition._

_The experienced driver moved flawlessly through traffic, shifting and braking without effort. Maura envied her girlfriend this skill, because the brilliant teen had yet to master the skill of driving._

_Then the honey blonde thought about her 'girlfriend'. The younger girl had never had a friend before, much less a 'girlfriend'. The hazel eyed beauty had no frame of reference, no experience in the matter to draw upon. This was virgin territory and the innocent girl was at a loss on how to proceed. So the chaste child asked, "You will have to instruct me on the nuances in being a 'girlfriend'. I have no experience in the matter. I am absolutely unsure on how to proceed."_

_Jane didn't lose concentration on her driving. With taking her soft brown eyes off the road, the sensuous brunette replied, "Maura, there's no handbook or instruction manual on the care and feeding of a 'girlfriend'. You just follow your instincts and do what comes naturally. I just have one request."_

_Maura smiled brightly and slid closer to her girlfriend. The honey blonde wrapped her hands around the tight muscled arm of the tough sultry brunette and asked in a husky voice, "What is your request?"_

_Jane swallowed hard. The pure blonde was not making this talk any easier, but the tough Italian had to tell her, "Be careful, especially at school and in public, no handholding or kissing in public areas where people are likely to be watching. I don't want to have to kill some bigot every time we go somewhere._

_School in particular is going to be dicey. We are going to have to figure out how we can be together all the time and not make people suspect we're a couple. My reputation will make it a foregone conclusion, if they see us together too much. What we need is a ploy to make them look the other way."_

_Maura was a bit disappointed about the kissing part, so far the kissing had been mind numbing, so a bit confused blonde asked, "What do you mean by 'look the other way'?"_

_The clever brunette responded, "I mean I want people believing I'm only your bodyguard and nothing more. I'm thinking about a rumor campaign."_

_Maura smiled at the prospect of intrigue and said, "We could let them know about the trust fund that would be convincing."_

_Jane nodded in agreement and added, "We could also let them know a few details about the fight Wednesday."_

_Maura nodded her head vigorously in agreement and continued, "We could have you dating someone else, though I do not relish the idea of you being with someone other than myself."_

_The happy Italian chuckled, "I love it when you're jealous. Though I think it should be you dating a guy. Everyone knows I'm a lesbian. So I would have to be with another girl, which would be awkward and difficult on you, while you being with a guy wouldn't be so hard on me. It would give everyone the impression that you were normal."_

_Maura was not happy about the term 'normal'. There was no such thing as normal, except in an imaginary world. So the younger teen pulled herself up to her partner's eye level and kissed the young Italian's cheek and asked, "Do you consider yourself abnormal?"_

_The reflective Italian thought about it for several seconds before she answered, "In a way, I am. Society determines what is normal and what is abnormal. In our society normal is when you marry a man and have a couple of children to raise to be normal. That's not who I am. My life defies normal. How many female gang leaders are there in the world; how many of those have killed or maimed; how many of them have corrupted and tainted several young women? No, I am not normal. I may be unique in my life experience. Therefore I am not the societal normal. I am me."_

_Maura countered, "We all have minor societies within the all encompassing one. For instance the neighborhood in which you grew up loves you for who you are. Your fellow gang members, the Bevenitos and their people love you. Your neighborhood all love and care for you. In that you are not normal; you are extraordinarily._

***SE***

_The girls made it home a little after 9 pm. They stopped at McKenzie's Bakery to get some chocolate éclairs and cream puffs. Jane had her weakness for éclairs and Maura loved cream puffs._

_After clearing the checkpoint at the front gate, the tall Italian drove the honey blonde to the front door. Maura got two servants to help her unload her six new stuffed friends and nearly skipped inside the house. Then the slender young woman moved the Bel Air into the Isles's five car garage._

_Upon entering the house, the startled girl found her girlfriend and the younger girl's mother looking deadly at her. The sleek brunette couldn't figure out what she had done, the young teen was looking for an escape route, before the shooting started._

_Constance asked, "Jane, I thought we had an agreement to explain everything thoroughly to Maura before any commitment on either of your parts. Yet, Maura tells me that you are her girlfriend? That sounds to me like a very serious commitment."_

_Jane turned a bright crimson. The young Italian hadn't expected Maura to run into the house and tell her mother everything without her being there. Maura could see the hurt in her girlfriend's face and interjected, "I did not tell mother anything. She ascertained certain facts based on my demeanor upon entering the manor. She confronted me with her suspicions and asked pointed questions. As you know I am incapable of lying or avoiding direct questions. My mother too knows this fact and used it against me to elicit the facts."_

_The crimson hue began to fade on the tough Italian's face. When her new girlfriend start talking like a lawyer, the older teen knew the young girl was caught and was looking for a way out. So Jane decided to help her out. After all that is what girlfriends do for each other. So the more worldly teen took the lead, "Constance, I had no intention for the date, except to show Maura what life would be like with me. I took her to the store and was confronted by an old lover, who was quite graphic in depicting our former relationship. I fully expected Maura to run at that point, but she didn't. Worse, she understood and tried to comfort me and dissuade some of the guilt._

_At that point, I was absolutely in love with her. Then I took her to the amusement park, where she got me to go on a roller coaster. If you knew me, you would know that that was a feat on a grand scale. I have a terrible fear of heights. Maura tells me it's a phobia, but anyway she got me…me the one person God has trouble getting me to do something that terrifies me…she got me to go on that roller coaster._

_By the time, we got to the Spillway to watch the sunset…I guess we were both hooked. I want to try and make Maura happy. I know we are both so young, especially Maura, but I really need this to work, because I am not happy and I so want to be happy. I know I have a violent and checkered past, but I want Maura to help me build a good and strong future._

_In the car, I explained the ground rules of any relationship between us. I explained that there could be no displays of affection in public that as far as the outside world was concerned, I am her bodyguard. We have a broad outline of a plan to insure that no one suspect we are a couple and will try to implement the plan starting on Monday. I can promise you that nothing sexually will happen with Maura until her sixteenth birthday."_

_Maura was did not like the last part at all. The caste young girl had been having some very vivid fantasies the last couple of days and she wasn't sure she could wait another nineteen months to try and fulfill a couple of them…at the very least. However, the honey blonde didn't say anything since she could see Jane was mellowing out her mother._

_Constance really didn't know what to say. The statuesque mother was unsure of what to say or do. The change in her daughter was miraculous. The young teen had gone from morose to gay from solitary to outgoing from forlorn to cheerful. This relationship had done wonders for her little one, but a life as a lesbian in today's society would be full of hardship and heartbreak and one with a person as dark as Jane would be even more fraught with peril However, there was no denying the quality of the tall Italian's character and the beauty both on the outside and the inside of the older girl._

_The older woman decided to let things play out for themselves as she said, "I really do not know if this is right or wrong, but what I do know is that for the first time I see my daughter happy. So, I am willing to support this thing you have, but by the ground rules you have set: no public displays or open declarations of love to the world and no sex until Maura is old enough to understand the commitment that that involves. If both of you promise me that you will both live by these rules, I will support you."_

_Maura asked, "What about father?"_

_Constance sighed, "We can keep him ignorant for now. If it becomes necessary to inform him, I will handle him. Your father and I are at a crossroads and we may be parting ways soon. I can admit this to you know that you can understand it a bit. I am not happy with your father. I want to be happy, too and that may lie in a different direction than with your father."_

_So Jane and Maura both agreed to abide by the rules. Maura was reluctant about the sex part, but went along with it for now._

***SE***

_Jane woke Maura at 6:30 the next morning. Jane was dressed in a lovely white dress with navy blue trim and was wearing a matching lace hat. The dark Italian was holding a soft white purse and long white gloves. Maura had never seen the girl dressed like this before. She looked beautiful._

_Jane asked, "Maura, I'm going to church with my mother. She called last week and I agreed to go. She has been bugging me to go for months, but I didn't feel comfortable going until now. I have to make peace with God. Will you come with me?"_

_Maura had not been to church on Sunday since leaving Paris. She had been to chapel at school, an obligation at any Catholic school, but Sundays in America had been with Jane and she couldn't really remember before that. So Maura answered, "Of course, I'll go. Give me twenty minutes to get ready and I'll meet you downstairs."_

_Maura didn't know what caused this miraculous change in her love but it was a change that needed to be nurtured and encouraged. So, Maura jumped out of bed and nearly ran to her closet. There the young sophisticate selected a lovely green crape with soft yellow green trim with matching pumps. For a hat the lovely girl selected a light green sun bonnet with daisies in its band._

_After a quick shower, the young woman skipped down the stairway to meet with her Jane. Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting patiently. For the first time, the uncorrupted child saw the tall lean young woman in a dress with heels. Her long legs were complemented by the ensemble. The sheer nylon hose did nothing to take away from her gorgeous gams._

_Once Maura saw the full effect of the stunning young brunette, she floated down the final five steps. Jane was wearing her long white gloves and held out her hand for the younger girl to take. Maura tentatively reached out for the delicately gloved hand and was shocked by the contact. Her young body began to react the tantalizing touch._

_The lovely brunette stated, "We're going to my mother's house. She invited us to breakfast and then we can all see my brother's, Frankie, confirmation and first communion. It's important to my mom and I owe her for missing so many of the family functions. I missed Frankie's birthday; I can't miss his confirmation. There's a party afterwards, if you want to go?"_

_The innocent girl smiled glistened as she replied, "Of course, I want to come."_

_So the butler helped the two young women on with their wraps; Jane a well worn cardigan sweater and Maura a lovely black sable wrap. Maura could see the dress that Jane wore was recently refitted for her. Obviously, the young Italian hadn't worn this dress in some time. It was probably the only dress of its kind in the tough Warlord's wardrobe. Maura vowed to do something about her new girlfriend's fashion sense and wardrobe._

_The chauffeur had brought out the Bel Air and parked it in front of the house. The two girls left the manor and headed toward the car. Jane opened the younger girl's car door and waited for her to get settled. Then the tall hoodlum in a white chiffon dress got behind the wheel and drove off to see the one person in this world she fear most…her mother. For the nervous blonde, she was going to meet her love's family_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Notes: Several people have asked why I made 16 the age at which Maura can have sex, in 1966 the age of consent in the State of Louisiana was 16. The age was raised to 17 in 1984. Funny thing was the age of consent was lowered in 1956 to 16 from 18. On a housekeeping note, I made several changes to other chapters. I made Frankie 11, so he was old enough to be confirmed. I changed the confirmation from Tommy to Frankie, because frankly I forgot what ages I made the boys. I also changed Frederick Isles from a publisher to an art dealer as I originally intended, but forgot. And last but not least I changed the song from Hey Jude to She Was Just Seventeen.  
**

Chapter 23: Making Peace with God

The good sister felt conflicted. Her faith taught her that sex between two women was a sin. However, her heart told her that love was love. Anne Parsons loved Dorothy. Sister Mary Teresa loved God. Which love was truer? Anne had betrayed her lover. Now would the good sister betray her faith?

Anne Parsons didn't believe that God denounced any love, no matter the source. Her God was a loving and kind God. Anne Parsons knew what it was to love and lack conviction in that love. She had killed her love because she had let fear rule her.

Now was her chance at redemption. The fair nun could help these two kind souls in their quest for a way to share each other's love in a world that denounced it. The lovely sister had to ask, "Have you girls thought this through? There is no way that this story has a happy ending."

Maura answered the good sister with, "There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love. We love because he first loved us."

Sister Mary Teresa was made whole by that quote. It was from 1 John 4:18-19. The vibrant nun vowed at that moment to help in any way she could. She had to know, "Jane, I am so glad you went to make peace with God and your family, how did it go?"

_The new couple arrived at the Rizzoli house to find that Angela was packing the car. The busy Italian mother was directing her two boys in what to bring and what to leave behind. Jane's stepfather was absent as usual. He was probably sleeping off a six pack from the night before._

_Maura was confused and asked, "I thought we were going to church with your family. They seem to be going on some sort of trip._

_ Jane responded with a smile, "They are going to church, but first we are going tto 2119 Joliet St. in the Carrollton district. We're gonna visit my Mom's brother and his wife, Uncle Guido and Aunt Mary. Every Italian family has an Uncle Guido and Aunt Mary. It's the law."_

_Guido was the opposite of his sister. Unlike Angela, Guido exercised every day. He stood 6'2" and weight 240 lbs without an ounce of fat. It was all muscle, unlike his wife Mary, who was 4'6" and weighed 165 lbs of well deserved fat._

_Jane continued, "You see, Maw wanted the boys to go to Incarnate Word School in the Carrollton district. It's a much better school than our district, so she uses his address for their home address. So they can go to the better school._

_But the deal is that Maw take her kids to visit every week and go to the school church. It's a good arrangement. You see Uncle Guido and Aunt Mary don't have any kids, because Uncle Guido got injured in the War and couldn't make babies anymore."_

_Jane parked the car and went to talk with her mother. When the tall Italian returned she told the honey blonde, "We're going to meet them at my Uncle's house."_

_The drive was short and Jane parked across the street in front of a wooded lot. Jane smiled as she surveyed the vacant lot and said, "When I was six this was Sherwood Forrest and I was Errol Flynn. See over there, that tree house? I built it. I had ropes in the trees and would swing from tree to tree, doing a Tarzan yell."_

_Maura chuckled, "Where you Robin Hood or Tarzan?"_

_Jane laughed until tears were running down her cheek as she replied, "Both, silly, don't you know anything?"_

_Maura shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Well as a matter of fact, I do not. My childhood was not one of fancy or imagination, but one of study and contemplation."_

_Jane got out of the car and ran around to open the door for Maura. The honey blonde suddenly felt herself being pulled along by the wiry Italian, as she stated, "First you met my aunt and uncle and then I will show you how to climb a tree and swing from its branches."_

_The pair was greeted by Uncle Guido and Aunt Mary. Uncle Guido went right to Jane and picked her up off the ground. The huge Italian cried out, "It's been so long Janie. How have you been?"_

_Jane retorted, "It's been two years and I have missed you too."_

_Aunt Mary had already embraced Maura like a long lost daughter and said, "After church, I'm going to bring out the dominoes. But I bet you girls are hungry. Let's go in the house and I'll get you something to eat."_

_Aunt Mary was second generation Sicilian and the best cook in New Orleans. It was little wonder, when she used fresh vegetables from her garden, homemade sausage and homemade aged cheese. That Sunday, she had gone all out. Frankie was her favorite nephew. The plump Italian had made Cornish Game hens with sage dressing and creamy sweet potatoes for the afternoon meal. For breakfast, the short Sicilian made banana and strawberry pancakes with fresh churned butter and cane syrup and hand-packed boudin._

_Jane hated to interrupt the elder members of her family, but she said, "Maw and the boys are coming. So Maura and I are going to sit and talk to Uncle Guido for a couple of minutes."_

_Guido examined the two girls for a moment and said, "Well, ya've got sumtin on youse mind. Let me guess. Youse wans to know how to tell my sister, youse together."_

_Jane was astonished that her uncle had discovered their secret. He had long had a soft spot for Jane and was the only person in their family that had not judge her harshly when she started dating and having sex with other young women. While her mother had hoped it was just a phase, Uncle Guido had accepted it as who she was. The bruiser of a man was quite perceptive like that, but how could he had known, so Jane asked, "How do you know we are a couple? I thought we were disguising it very well."_

_Guido smiled and patted his niece on the knee and replied, "Janie, youse comes to me house after years and ready to go to church…in a dress ta boot and widt dis beautyful young lady in tow. What else could it be…now I axes ya?"_

_Jane loved her uncle. He was probably the only member of her family who would act so naturally about this. So Jane asked, "Uncie, how can I tell Maw? She still hopes I'll grow out of it."_

_The huge man smiled, "Ya ain't called me Uncie since ya were seven. Ya must really love dis girl. Why else would cha be so worried about wat Angie tainks. I tells yas wat, let mes talk to ya maw. I'll takes care of it."_

_The younger Italian grinned a half smile of love for this bear of a man and responded, "Uncie, I love you for saying that, but it's for me to do and you know it. Just give me some advice on how and when to tell her."_

_The Italian teddy bear answered simply, "Tell her whiles she at work of course. She wont wont to make a scene dare and will listen more than yell."_

_Jane nodded her agreement and said, "You're a wise man. Now, how do I keep this a secret from everyone else. I want to keep Maura safe from the assholes of the world."_

_Guido shook his head from side to side, "Ya kaint protect people from assholes. Dare jest be too many of dem. All youse kin do is love dem and kill anybody dat tries to hurt dem."_

_The tough brunette had no illusions about her uncle. The brute of a Sicilian was a made-man. He was Mafioso from way back. It had been her uncle who taught the slender young woman to fight and how to shoot a gun. If Jane had had told her Uncle Guido, who had raped her, the old Italian would have squeezed the life out of him._

_Guido and Mary had no children of their own. They couldn't because of Guido's war wounds, but to the old Mafioso Janie was about the only daughter he had and the old man wanted to see her happy. The tough gangster knew how delicate his niece's heart was and knew she could be hurt easily. So with Jane listening, he said to Maura, "Be gentle widt me Janie, she's had a tough time of it. Iffin youse hurts her, I wilt be angry."_

_Maura was taken back by the thinly veiled threat and said, "I will never hurt her. I love her more than my own life. I am willing to give up my soul for her, which according to the Church is exactly what I will be doing, but I do not care. I love her that much."_

_Jane added, "Uncie, hurt me before you hurt her. I would hate to have to come after you."_

_The old uncle smiled, "Good…very good…youse both are willin to fights fer dother. Youse gonna need dat fight over da years. Tain't no easy life yas chosen fer yaselves, but I sees dare tain't no way of talkin yas outta it."_

***SE***

_The ceremony was moving for Jane, her baby brother was becoming a man. Her mother cried throughout the ceremony and into the naming. Frankie had chosen Anthony as his confirmation name. Confirmation names were a tradition in the United States, in Italy the rite is unknown. So Francesco Giovanni Anthony Rizzoli received his first communion and was now free of sin in the eyes of God._

_After mass, Jane waited last in line at the confessional. The damaged girl had not confessed since her rape. This was a day of clean slates and she wanted one. So the young Catholic girl entered the confessional to make her peace with god._

_Several minutes later, a shaken young woman exited the small curtained booth. Tears ran down her cheeks and an elderly priest exited the other booth with a look of disgust on his face as he commented, "You're lucky young lady that I am bound by the confessional or I would give you over to the police and have you arrested. Not to mention, I would tell the good sisters at Ursuline Academy and have you thrown out of school. You are a murdering jezebel, who should be excommunicated."_

_Angela charged the old pastor and grabbed his arm and said, "You bigoted old man. Jesus said all sins kin be forgiven. My daughter came to youse wid an open heart and youse stomped on it. Youse ard no father. Youse ard a evil old man."_

_Guido started pulling his sister from the old clergy before she struck him. As he gave his sister over to his wife, he turned on the retreating priest and yelled, "Father Mike, I'm gonna talk to the Brothers bout dis and I'm tainkin the donations to dis parish mighten be less from now on."_

_The old priest knew that his was a small parish and it desperately needed the continued support of the Sicilian community. If the Brothers said so his parish would lose almost all that support. The elderly clergyman walked back to the nearly crying young woman and blessed her and said, "Go forth and sin no more."_

_The old man turned and nearly ran from the church, only to be confronted by a very angry honey blonde, who stood between him and the altar. The young somewhat shorter teen had a look of pure fury and asked in scary even tones, "What did you tell her, Father?"_

_The old priest pulled at his robes and replied, "I can't tell you that. I would be violating the confessional."_

_The fuming blonde smiled menacingly at the elder clergy and said, "Father, my name is Maura Isles. My family donates thousands every month to the church. My mother had lunch with the Archbishop last week. I am going to ask her what went on in that confessional. If I do not like what she tells me, I will ensure that my family ceases all donations to the church and I will personally tell the Archbishop why."_

_The confused and terrified pastor asked, "What business is it of your's?"_

_The infuriated blonde looked him in the eye and replied, "Because she is my best and only friend. She is my bodyguard and had saved my life and that of my mother. She is the only reason I can stand here and talk to you at all. And if that is not enough, I love her like I have never loved another human being in my entire life. So, I repeat…What did you say to her?"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I never intended this first weekend to be so long. So thank you for your patience. Additionally, thank you for all your comments and reviews. Please keep them coming. And for those of you who think Jane has softened. Stay tuned. There is more Iron Jane to come.**

Chapter 24: The End of a Very Long and Eventful Weekend

Sister Mary Teresa was shocked when she asked, "Maura, tell me you didn't tell a priest that you loved another girl. Please tell me you couldn't have been so careless."

"Well, Sister, I was able to refine my blunder a bit by saying it was sisterly love, which fortunately is somewhat true. I do love Jane as I would love a sister, but I love her beyond that as well. I am incapable of lying, but I can tell partial truths," tempered the young innocent, "But he angered me so. A priest is supposed to be forgiving. Are we not taught that no matter the sin, there is forgiveness, if we repent?"

The young nun smiled and shook her head up and down as she answered. "We are taught the deadly sins and the unforgiveable sins, but we are also taught that even these sins may be forgiven in the eyes of God. So, yes, Maura all sins can be forgiven and the good father, though well intentioned he may have been, was wrong in his reaction to Jane's confession. But tell me how did Angela Rizzoli take the news?"

_After leaving the church the girls rode in the back seat of the Bel Air. Guido drove the car to his house with his sister seated next to him. Jane was still crying in the younger girls arms. It had taken all her courage to confess all her sins. Her emotions had been stretched to the breaking point by the time the tough Italian had finished her confession. Those emotions broke when the old priest started calling her a thief, a murderer and a corruptor of young women._

_But that was not the reason the dark young woman was crying at this moment. Jane had been moved by her support from her mother, her uncle and most of all Maura. Maura had even confessed her love, though she was forced to retreat on that part a bit. The innocent girl had promised her mother to keep it a secret to the outside world. So by saying she felt sisterly love and honestly telling the priest the younger teen had never had sex of any kind, she had kept her promise._

_But Jane knew better. Her uncle knew better. And now her mother knew better. The reason her mother had ridden in the Bel Air to her uncle's house was to talk to the two young women. Jane willed herself to stop crying, as she sobbed, "Maw, I know you aren't stupid. So, yes, Maura and I are a couple with a couple of restriction, you might say._

_We have talked to Mrs. Isles and she has agreed to giving us her blessing under the conditions: we keep it a secret to the outside world and we don't have sex until Maura is sixteen."_

_Maura added quietly in an almost whisper, "Actually that last part was Jane's condition, not my mother's."_

_Angela sighed and wiped an invisible tear from her eye, as she said, "Jane, I know you have been dating other girls, but I always thought you would grow out of it. I want you to be a mother and have children. That ain't possible if you're queer."_

_Jane said with exasperation, "Maw! You don't say queer. That's like calling a Negro a nigger. You know how you hate to be called a wop or a dago; well I don't like being called a queer."_

_Maura interceded again in an almost whisper determined to be helpful, "The correct term, Mrs. Beneducci, is lesbian or homosexual."_

_Angela started to say something to Maura with a look of anger, but Jane interrupted her, "Maw, be careful how you talk to Maura. I love her and if you say something that is hurtful; I will never forgive you."_

_Maura still held her girlfriend in her arms, as she defied her, "Jane, you will always love your mother. You will never hold expressing her feelings against her. I know you do not like me, Mrs. Beneducci, but you have to know I love your daughter very much and want to be with her always. I know it will be hard. We will not be married, but I can still have children. I want children, but I want Jane more. We will find a way to have children, I promise. My mother wants grandchildren as much as you do._

_Both Jane and I are going to become lawyers. We will find a legal way for us to adopt at the very least. So one day, you and my mother will have your grandchildren."_

_Angela softened to the honest and warm young woman and responded, "Who said I didn't like you? I like you, but I want my Janie happy. She needs somebody that can make her happy. And I don't think the world is going to let you two be happy."_

_Jane smiled and pulled up and away from her girlfriend and stated with all the conviction she could muster, "Maw, Maura makes me happy by just letting me be with her. I have never been in love before and don't know if I'm cut out for it. But if Maura will have me, I will stay with her forever."_

_The Bel Air pulled up in front of the old shotgun double. Guido parked the car and said, "Wes kin finish dis inside."_

_Everyone exited the car and walked up the four steps to the house. Maura and Jane held hands as they entered._

***SE***

_Jane and Maura sat on the living room couch holding hands in a show of unity as much as affection. Uncle Guido sat next to Jane with his massive arm draped on the back of the sofa. Mary sat next to Maura with her delicate hands embracing the innocent girl's free hand. The tough Italian drew strength from this display of acceptance by her aunt and uncle and it forced Angela to understand how serious the two teenagers were about their commitment to each other._

_Angela thought long and hard about whether she could accept the life choices her daughter was making. The Italian mother understood the circumstances behind these choices, but she didn't know if she could accept them. The motherly woman looked at the way the young women looked at each and saw the love there. But still she wavered, until her son, Frankie came into the room and bent over and kissed the honey blonde on her forehead and said, "Thank you for coming to my confirmation. I'm happy you're gonna be my sister. But I still think you're too good for Janie."_

_Jane rapped her brother on his rump with a chuckle as she chastised the young dark haired man, "Stop kissing my girl. Find your own. And you're right she is too good for me. It was so lucky we were playing ball that day."_

_"Yeah, you're lucky, I didn't see her first," Frankie teased as he winked at Maura._

_Maura took her cue from the youngster and said, "You're too young for me, anyway. I like them older and with some maturity."_

_Jane took mock offense and replied, "Hey, I'm not that old."_

_Angela finally gave in and said, "You picked Janie for maturity; good a reason as any."_

_Mary smiled. Angela had accepted Maura and would say no more. The small Italian woman said, "Dinner's gettin' cold. Let's eat."_

***SE***

_Dinner was a simple affair. The leaf was put in the dining room table and extra chairs were added from the kitchen set. The seven family members said grace and started eating the scrumptious meal. There was a cake and home churned ice cream for dessert. When the young couple were about to leave in the late evening, Mary brought out a cardboard carton of the homemade ice cream for them to take to Maura's mother. It was such a simple and lovely gesture. Maura nearly cried._

_The honey blonde did cry when Angela came out with a large slice of cake wrapped in wax paper. The Motherly Italian said, "Take this to your momma, dear. Tell her, it's from your mother-in-law to be. I'm holding youse to those grandbabies."_

_Jane grabbed her mother and kissed her both cheeks. Both mother and daughter did their level best not to cry. Maura was doing enough of that for all of them._

***SE***

_They rode back the Manor in silence with Maura leaning her head against her girlfriend's broad shoulder and her arm wrapped around the tough Italians tight bicep. Once the Bel Air was in the garage, the young couple walked gaily into the house holding hands and laughing. It had been such a wonderful evening._

_The pair was greeted by the statuesque brunette, who said, "Looks like you two had a good time."_

_Maura gushed, "Mother, it was a wonderful ceremony. You would have loved all the lovely confirmation dresses and the chapel was so charming. And Jane's uncle is a wonderful old teddy bear with a sweet little wife, who may be the world's best cook. They treated me marvelously. They accepted Mother. They took me into their family. I never felt anything like it before. And Mother, they sent you cake and ice cream. And Mrs. Beneducci sent you a message, 'This is from my future mother-in-law'. I know Jane and I cannot legally be married, but we will be in our hearts. I also promised I would give her grandchildren somehow and that would make you a grandmother as well. Oh mother, I am so happy."_

_Constance Isles couldn't keep the smile from her face. The difference in her formerly morose child was stunning. The dazzling mother could no longer doubt the transformation that the sultry Italian had wrought on her daughter. Maura was happy and Maura had never been happy before Jane. So, the young mother took the cake and ice cream and said, "School tomorrow. Off to bed both of you."_

_The young couple danced up the stairway to their rooms. Constance had no doubt that they would end up sleeping in the same bed, but the motherly brunette was equally sure that Jane would keep her promise and not have any sex until Maura turned sixteen. With a smile on her face, she went to the kitchen to get a couple of bowls and a spoon, so the fashionable brunette could enjoy her homemade cake and ice cream._

***SE***

_Maura dragged Jane into her room and kissed her with all the passion she could generate. The honey blonde's tongue sought her girlfriend's tonsils with some success. Jane broke the kiss and said, "Take a shower and get ready for bed. I will do the same and meet you in your bed to sleep in. We have to get up early and see Sister Mary Teresa and get her to help us. Besides, no hanky panky until you are sixteen."_

_Somewhat disappointed, Maura went to her closet to get her nightie and undies to take a shower. This was going to be a long nineteen months._

***SE***

After they had finished they long tale of their eventful weekend, the Good Sister stated, "I will assume you have kept your promise. If you didn't I don't want to know, because of Maura's well meaning blunder at the church, I need to able to support her statement of sisterly love. Now, I helped you to start your rumors and they seem to be working. Why did you have to see me after school?"

Maura started, "Well, Sister, first we knew you would hear us out without any pre-judgment. Secondly, we needed you to know the entire story, so you can confirm that Jane and I have not had any sex. Additionally, we want your understanding, if not as Sister Mary Teresa, then as Anne Parsons."

The lovely nun took a deep breath before she said, "Anne Parsons understands completely, but as I am now Sister Mary Teresa, I cannot give you my blessing. I know I sound hypocritical; after all I have had sex with another woman. However, I can say that since joining the church, I have been chaste. When you do consummate your relationship, please don't tell me. I want to be able to tell the truth, if asked. However, I do want you to know, I will lie if it comes to your safety. God will forgive me, because He still loves you both."

Jane responded, "There is one thing you can do for me. I want you tell everyone in the teacher's lounge about my confession. I want everyone to know that I made my peace with God and that I confess all my sins before Him."

The wily nun smiled, "That way they will think you have reformed. I would like to think that wasn't your motivation in confessing, but only an afterthought. Don't tell me otherwise. Everyone should be allowed their illusions.

Jane and Maura just smiled sweetly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's notes: This was a fun chapter intended to set up future action, but many of you should enjoy this lighter side of Jane and get a fuller picture of Constance.**

Chapter 25: A Fashion Statement

The week was going well. Everyone at school was talking about how Jane had confessed and gave up her old ways. Jane even had a prom date with her childhood buddy, Big Joe Vincenso, while Maura was going with Vinnie Tuctucci better known as Little Tucky. Teresa was going to be with her fiancé Big Tucky. The frail Italian girl was still making advances on Jane that were quickly rebuffed. The sleek brunette was close friends with Big Tucky and was torn between talking to him about these advances and her commitment not to inflect anymore damage on Teresa. The tall Italian convinced herself that it was just confusion by Teresa on her sexuality.

With the Junior Prom just a week away, all Maura could talk about was what dress she was going to wear. That night the conversation was all about dresses, an area that was not very familiar to the dark warrior. As matter of fact, the dress the slender Italian wore to Frankie's confirmation was the only one she owned. It had been her confirmation dress, let out over the years to accommodate growth. Jane told herself she would have to breakdown and go to Woolco's and buy a new dress.

Constance Isles assured her daughter the famous designer would have a new design and finished product by the Prom, "I will have the new design by Sunday. You and Jane will have to come in for a preliminary fitting on Monday and the dresses will be sewn by Tuesday evening. Then you'll have to come in for a final fitting on Thursday, so final alterations can be completed by Friday. It will be a tight schedule, but very doable."

Jane was a little confused and asked, "What do you mean dresses? I'll certainly come with Maura for her fittings, but is she getting more than one dress."

Constance smiled and patted the young brunette's hand and replied, "You will need to be fitted. I don't even have your measurements, so you will be measured."

Jane was uncomfortable with this conversation. The tall sleek Italian had never owned more than one dress, three pair of jeans and five blouses. So the taunt young woman replied shyly, "I was going to get a new dress at Woolco."

Constance was shocked, "Dear, that's unacceptable. Jane dear, I'm a fashion designer. You need only have asked and I would have designed you an entire line. In fact, that is what I am going to do. You will have your formal on the same schedule as my daughter. Before you protest, let me remind you of my position as a major designer.

You are part of our family now and must project an image that reflects well upon our family. Now, I think of you as a second daughter.

Now, you two go to school and let me take care of everything. Maura, I have your measurements. Jane, I need you to come straight home from school and I will get your measurements, then."

Jane didn't know what to say. The statuesque lady had called her daughter. The tough brunette fought down her tears and answered simply, "Thank you, Mrs. Isles."

Constance Isles smiled brilliantly and said causally, "Please call me Constance or mother if it pleases you."

With that said, the beautiful mother concentrated on stirring her morning tea; a special brew the lovely brunette had imported from India. Again Jane was near tears as she replied, "Thank you, Mother Constance."

The exquisite mother beamed her approval of the shy compromise and took a long sip of her special tea.

***SE***

Jane was to meet Maura's mother at her boutique on Royal St., just a few blocks off Canal St. Parking was a bit of a problem downtown. So, Jane and Maura took the street car to Canal and walked to the boutique. The two girls were greeted by Maurice, Constance's personal assistant, who led them into the fitting area.

Jane was told to strip down to her underwear, which the shy Italian girl did with great reluctance. Maurice and another young woman, who was introduced as Jean, started measuring Jane from head to toe, literally. When the two left, Jane was a deep red. Maura asked her girlfriend, "Why are you so embarrassed, they were measuring you to fit you properly?"

Jane stuttered, "He saw me in my underwear."

The honey blonde laughed so hard she started coughing, "Maurice is no more interested in you than you are in him. He likes young men in their early twenties."

The tall brunette replied, "Ohhhhh! Why did they measure the size of my head and feet?"

Maura grabbed her tough Italian's hand and said, "For hats and shoes, silly. Mother makes everything for an ensemble, down to the shoes, hats and belts. EVERYTHING is custom designed and made. Let her do what she does best and you will be happy. Our mother is a genius when it comes to clothes."

The dark Italian fighter shyly asked, "Can I get dressed now?"

The innocent girl shook her head side to side, "Mother must take a look. She will see the whole picture, which I might add is breathtaking, in order to design the perfect wardrobe suited just for you."

As if on cue, Constance Isles filled the room with her presence. She circled the young teen like a shark examining their next meal and said, "Lovely…so much to work with…tell me Jane have you ever considered modeling. You have the perfect build by which to hang clothes. I could really use a fresh look and you my dear have that look…It's just a thought…something to consider. Maura, we must do something with her underwear…It's so…utility…Go into the boutique and pick out…ten sets…you decide you have a good eye…meanwhile I'll get Jane a robe…she looks cold.

***SE***

The girls rode home with their mother in her limo. Constance sipped on some Champaign while Maura and Jane drank ice cold Cokes. Jane was exhausted from her measuring thing. The inexperience Italian had no idea what to call it.

When Maura came back with the underwear, the tough street thug had to try on each of the lacy, frilly sets of matching bra and panties. The tall young woman had to admit silk was much more comfortable than rayon. When each set of undies were in place, Mother Constance would circle her and make comments about how each color match the young Italians complexion.

In the end, ten set of bras and panties were selected for Jane to take home with her. When the dark hoodlum examined the price tags on each piece, she protested that it was too much. But her new mother would have none of it; the young teenager had to have proper lady's things. Maura assured her girlfriend that it made their mother happy. Constance Isles loved dressing people; money was just a byproduct.

Another consideration was the somewhat serious offer of a modeling job. It seemed that Constance was showing her new line in Paris, New York and New Orleans on the same day. Buyers from all over the world would be at the three shows.

The Paris show would be hosted by Constance herself. It was the show for her high fashion line. The New York show was for her line of lady's fashion for the department stores and was to be hosted by Maurice. The New Orleans show was for her new line of causal, sports and business wear; the most important being the business wear. More and more women were entering the job market and they would need clothing that blended into the corporate environment.

Constance asked Maura, if she could handle the backstage changes. The honey blonde had a natural taste in clothing and was very good with details. So the attractive mother was sure that her daughter could handle choreographing the changes, while insuring that all the outfits hung properly.

Additionally, the older Isles thought Jane had the perfect look to model the business wear. The fashionable socialite was confident that the tall Italian's physical abilities would make her a natural. Constance was convinced that the attractive young teen could be trained in no time how to walk the walkway and perform quick changes.

Jane wasn't so certain. The self-assured teenager really didn't like to do anything unless she confident in it being successful. However, Mother Constance had done and was doing so much for the tough young woman that she felt she owed the older woman enough to give it a try.

That night decided the entire issue. Maura was so excited about being behind the scenes managing the quick changes and overseeing the fit of the outfits that Jane didn't have the heart to disappoint her. So, the tough gang boss gave in to the chaste child. For the umpteenth time, the dangerous independent street warrior had to admit to herself that she was so wiped.

***SE***

That Thursday, Constance, Maura and Jane were seated in the boutique's main viewing area. The chic boutique was the hottest fashion center in the city. The shop's patrons were the cream of Southern society. At that very moment Natalie Wood was being fitted with a specially designed line of casual wear.

Miss Wood had filmed a movie in New Orleans the year before and had discovered the stylish shop of a famous Paris designer. When the young actress had heard that Constance Isles was living in New Orleans, she had her people contact Maurice to get the fashionable designer to work up a casual wardrobe for her.

The hot young actress was traveling with a therapist. The movie star had suffered terribly with her divorce from Robert Wagner and her last two roles had had a toll on the method actress. The movies 'Inside Daisy Clover' and 'This Property Was Condemned', both of which had co-starred the up and coming Robert Redford, had been too close and the emotional toll of using 'the method' had pushed the young woman into therapy.

The therapist was a nicely dressed forty-two year old professional woman with a trim figure and short legs. Her features were a little better than common, though it would be a stretch to call her pretty. The blonde had bright grey eyes and a pert nose, her best feature. The woman dressed fashionably and had a good eye for what suited her physique. The woman watched attentively as the famous designer showed and described to the young teen the line designed just for her.

"This is your prom formal', the designer explained as the first model appeared, "I think teal is your best color. So I made this of teal chiffon with lavender trim. I think the gown flows nicely. I cut it with your long legs in mind. What do you think?"

The model swirled gracefully around and then paused in various poses to show as many angles of the dress as possible. Jane looked at the long flowing soft blue dress and was amazed. The poor Italian girl never had the luxury to afford such a lovely and exotic dress. The dress was beautiful, but you see a hint of masculinity in the design. All Jane could muster without crying was, "Thank you, Mother Constance."

The next model came out wearing a black leather pant suit with large eight inch bell bottomed pants and cut tightly along the thigh and throughout the waist. The black leather jacket had pointed collars and a V-cut neckline, under the jacket was a lavender silk blouse with sharp collars and a long V-neckline. The flamboyant designer said, "This is an ensemble for casual wear. I have made three blouses for this outfit, the lavender you see, a soft teal and a blood red. There are four belts and seven scarves to emphasize the outfit. Maura can show you how to mix and match the items to enhance the outfit. Do you like it?"

Jane was awestruck. It was perfect. It was like the talented designer had reached inside the dark teen and plucked this from her dreams. Again all Jane could say was, "Thank you Mother Constance."

The first model returned sporting a navy blue pant suit made of a cotton-wool blend. It gave a hint of a man's business suit with six inch bells and a gold chain belt. The navy blue jacket was cut like a man's business suit. The black silk blouse with silver trim and a silver tie is very striking. I have designed five blouses and eight ties to complete this ensemble. The inventive designer said, "I had college in mind for this outfit. Well how is this one?"

Again Jane was astonished at how her new mother had managed to capture her nature in the breakfast. The outfit was near perfect and all Jane could say was, "Mother, I want to thank you for all this but there is more.

The second model reappeared wearing a short black leather mini-skirt with a black leather vest. The vest barely touched the top of a young woman's black pants. The vest covered a bright red and there are four more blouses to add to the wardrobe. The vest sported one large gold button. The model wore a pair of long black boots with three inch heels that hugged the models calf and thighs. The lovely mother again asked for the dark Italian's approval.

Jane didn't know how to respond to such generosity. So the emotionally stunned young woman replied, "I love it Mother Constance."

Finally, six models came out. The top designer stated, "These are everyday wear. The pants are denim hip huggers with six inch bell bottoms. As you can see they come in black, blue, grey, white, navy blue and green. They have matching cotton blouses and each sport a coordinated belt. These outfits could be worn with either the black leather jacket or vest. Well what do you think of all your new clothes?"

Jane was nearly hyperventilating with excitement, but the articulate Italian calmly replied, "Mother Constance, I can never repay all this. It is more than anyone has ever done for me. I know my mother didn't have the wherewithal to afford anything close to this, but you look inside of me and saw this and it is so perfect. You are by far the greatest designer in the world."

The statuesque brunette beamed with pride and informed the tall girl, she would have to be fitted for each outfit this evening. So four hours later the three left the boutique for the limo ride home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Queen's Gambit

Patrick Doyle landed at New Orleans International Airport at 9:04 pm on the Saturday before prom. The tall gray Irishman was here on business, both family and personal. The tough gangster was here to collect a debt and to chastise an employee.

Jane Rizzoli had been warned not to pursue his daughter. Now his source inside the Isles Manor told him that they are a couple and that the perverted young woman was sleeping in his daughter's room. The situation was unacceptable.

***SE***

Jane Rizzoli must be rebuked severely.

"Miss Rizzoli, there's a call fer ya," informed Georgina the downstairs maid."

Jane shook her head and thought when are they going to start calling me Jane. The tough hood thanked the young woman and answered the phone, "Hello, this is Jane?"

Jane listened intently to the caller and then made a phone call to Big Joe and said nonchalantly, "Doyle is in town."

***SE***

Tony Bevenito Jr. had three teams tailing Doyle. The sharp criminal boss knew it was only a matter of time before the tails were spotted. How Doyle reacted to those tails would be a prime key on whether Jane's theory was correct.

The well-groomed man felt in his gut that Janie was right. The Brothers thought so as well, but they needed to be sure before they could act.

Jane had been warned and would take appropriate action. That was one smart girl; almost too smart to lose, but the tough Italian was never cut out for the life completely. Besides he could always use a good lawyer.

***SE***

Jane was walking with Big Joe and giving him last minute instructions, "Have the boys case the whole place and pay close attention to the bathrooms. Check for anything unusual. Also I want two guys outside watching for anything out of the ordinary. Call Big Tucky and tell either of him to get there with Teresa early. I want him to be the first one there with his eyes and ears open. Also tell him to have fun. It's prom after all.

After listening to Joe talk for another full minute, the smart gangster said, "Thanks Joe. How're doing on your tux?

The tall brunette listened then replied, "What do you mean they didn't have one in your size?"

Maura interrupted, "Mother can him one. Have him go to the boutique and they will arrange to get him a tuxedo. It will not be perfect, but it will fit."

The smiling Italian said into the black handset, "Joe go to Mrs. Isles' shop on Royal and they'll fix you up."

After a little more listening, Jane said, "Bye Joe, see you tomorrow."

The tall brunette hung up the phone and thanked Maura, who held out her hand for the phone. The honey blonde dialed a number and then she said, "Hello mother, I need a favor."

It was Maura's turn to listen, "Joe, the boy who is taking Jane to the Prom, needs a tuxedo. He is coming to the boutique and I told him you could handle it."

After some more listening, the younger girl responded, "I know it is short notice and I know it will not be perfect, but he could not find a tuxedo in his large size."

After even more listening, the innocent young woman responded, "Thank you Mother. I look forward to our dinner at Antoine's."

Maura hung up the phone and Jane laughed, "I guess we're going to dinner?"

Maura shrugged.

***SE***

Jane had never eaten at Antoine's. The native New Orleanian had of course heard of the famous French restaurant, but had never been able to afford their prices. It was by far the most famous of New Orleans five star restaurants.

The limo containing the Isles family and Jane arrived at 6:48 pm. They were escorted to a private table at 6:54 pm, despite a long line of people waiting to get inside.

To everyone's surprise, two men were standing at their table. One was Patrick Doyle and the other was only a man Jane knew from a description and his reputation. Upon arriving at their table, Mr. Isles and the tall Italian pulled out chairs for Mrs. Isles and Maura to sit upon. Doyle commented, "Quite the gentlemen."

As Jane sat down, she said dramatically, "Waiter, could you bring me a phone?"

The negro waiter replied, "I'll have one sent to your table."

Doyle not to be flustered said, "Let me introduce my colleague."

Jane interrupted, "Charles Hoyt, professional killer and a man who had been banned from New Orleans for past indisgressions."

At which point, the phone arrived, a young negro, not the waiter, plugged the long phone cord into a nearby outlet in the wall and handed a practically new black phone to the young woman. The tough young gang leader dialed a number and said, "I'm sitting across from Doyle and Charles Hoyt.

The young Italian hung up and dialed a second number, "Hello Joe, Queen's gambit."

Then the concern brunette hung up again and dial a third number, "Hello Detective Muldoon, please."

The lovely gangster listened and said, "This is Jane Rizzoli.

The young woman hummed 'Love Is A Many Splendid Thing' as she waited, then she responded, "Hey, Muldoon, it's Jane. Hi…Heads up…Charles Hoyt is in town with Patrick Doyle."

The hardened warrior smiled at the two men slightly baring her fangs, as she listened, "I'm seated across from them at Antoine's."

The tough girl listened then responded, "That's right…I think he's here for me and Mr. Frederick Isles."

The smart young woman listened again and then replied, "No, I'm in no danger. You know me I can take care of me. I don't sweat the small stuff. Look I'm at dinner and I need to go… Thanks Muldoon…Bye!"

As Jane hung up the phone, she reached for her menu, then said, "By the way, the police want to talk to both of you. They'll be here in about twenty minutes. I'm afraid you'll not have time for dinner. Oh and..ahmmm..you'll need a taxi or something, your limo's been towed...your men are visiting the Brothers. I'm sure they'll be entertained by them for a couple of days.

Doyle shook his head up and down as he sighed a response. "So that's what you meant by 'Queen's Gambit'. So you play chess…Good…I'm a bit of a chess buff myself. I'm better at the middle game than these silly opening moves…Rather interesting choice of terms..who's my queen, you're attacking."

Jane eyed the menu and asked, "What hors d'oeuvres are you ordering? I would recommend the oysters on the half shell. I love letting the little boogers slide down my throat. For you information, it was you who started after my queen. You opened the game with Hoyt. I took that as a attack by you on my Queen, she knows who she is.

Maura smiled, she knew the queen was. The honey blonde didn't like the man with the shark eyes. The odd man was definitely a sociopath.

Mrs. Isles was worried that Frederick had done something stupid. Whatever it was had Patrick upset.

Frederick Isles was wondering if forty million dollars could fit in a single piece of luggage.

Maura broke the building silence by saying, "I think oysters are a 'great choice'. How about you mother?"

Constance looked at the menu and called the waiter over to order four dozen oysters.

Jane followed with, "One day, I'll have to take you to Felix's. They have the best oysters in the city."

Hoyt was getting angry. The dark killer had been ratted out to his face. Then to make matters worse, he'd been ignored. So to regain some of his bravado, he said, "You know oysters are a natural aphrodisiac.

Jane looked up with a slightly startled look on her face and made eye contact with the deadly warrior and asked, "You're still here? Well you must fear the police. Would you two like some oysters as well?"

Doyle wanted to get things back on track. Rizzoli had derailed his intimidation ploy with her telephone calls. The girl was smart and it showed. So Doyle replied, "I stopped to deliver a message to you and Mr. Isles. Mr. Isles, you owe my friends thirty million dollars and you have five days to pay your debt. Jane, we need to talk in private. Could we talk elsewhere?"

Jane shook her head side to side and replied, "Anything you got to say to me, you can say in front of my friends."

Doyle sighed and then took a deep breath before he said, "You and I had a deal."

Jane responded, "And I have lived up to it and more. See she sits right there. No…we both know why you're here. Maura and I are a couple now. So you had better get over it. Let me be perfectly clear on this point. If anybody goes after anybody in this family, I will take it very personally and you know what happens when I take things personally. I want to be even clearer. I will hold you personally responsible. If a butterfly lands too hard on them, I am coming after you."

At that moment, Detective Muldoon and two uniformed police officers came to table and asked Hoyt and Doyle to stand up. They were then arrested for suspicion. Doyle glared at Jane as he was led off in handcuffs.

***SE***

After the two gangsters were led off, Jane told Maura, I'll explain later."

Mr. Isles wouldn't accept that, "What did you mean by saying you two were a couple. My daughter is not queer.

Constance interrupted, "You are there is nothing odd about MY daughter. You have never cared about Maura or involved yourself in the raising of her. So do not start now. I have given them MY blessing. They love one another, unlike us. Don't think I don't know what you are doing. You are trying to deflect attention from a thirty million dollar debt to the Mafia!"

The nervous man replied, "They put some items up for auction and they didn't go for as much as they thought they should have gone for. So now they're saying I owe them twenty million and ten million in interest. It's not true. You know how auctions go. Some items do will, but others don't. They got every dime from the auction they deserved."

Jane shook her head left to right and said, "Pay them. I'm warning you, pay them. If they say you owe them, then you owe them. That man Hoyt tortures his victims before he kills them. You will sell my girls to them to just stop the pain. Pay them."

The brunette mother shook her head up and down and agreed, "I know we have the money in because we should have twenty times that. I agree with Jane. Pay them!"

The terrified man replied, "We have much more than that, but if I pay them this extortion; they'll come back for more. No, I'm taking a stand."

It was Constance's turn not to be satisfied with an answer. So the statuesque brunette decided to drop the boom right on his head, "Frederick, I am separating our businesses. I have hired an outside accounting firm to handle all my affairs. They have been working on it for about a week now. As a matter of fact, I was going to discuss some anomalies they have found in your books.

How about we discuss them now? It seems they found several Swiss bank accounts where a lot of my funds had been diverted. The firm has only been able to unlock three of those accounts and recovered only about a third of the diverted funds. They will need to have access to those other accounts. I will want the rest of those funds."

The dishonest husband turned ashen as he tried to think of a good lie. Finally after swallowing a rather large pill, he responded, "Darling, we can talk about this later after I have had time to consult with our accountants."

The brilliant lady smiled victoriously as she retrieved a rather large bundle of impressive looking documents from her purse. The bright mother handed the failing art dealer the bundle and said, "This is a court order, a subpoena, and a writ of intent to sue. The court order is for access to the Swiss bank accounts. The subpoena is to appear in court to explain the intent of the Swiss accounts. And the letter of intent is for the purpose of suing you for money you have embezzled from my company.

My lawyer wanted to use a process server, but I wanted to serve you personally in order to save you some embarrassment.

Oh… by the way, there are orders freezing all your American and European assets until such time as all accounts have been resolved."

The angry man had gone from gray to red. The tall blonde looked to be on the verge of bursting. When the refined socialite pulled another official looking document from her purse, as the beautiful woman pushed the document toward her seething husband, she continued, "This is a petition for divorce. I have also sent a letter to Rome with a request for special dispensation to annul our marriage on the grounds that it was never consummated.

I have sworn under oath, we have never been intimate and that you have sought comfort from those ladies willing to take your special kind of attention. I sent photos to back up my claim."

The trapped man tried to leap up and attack his wife, only to find himself lying upon his upturned chair. Jane shook her head left to right and said, "Don't do it! It will only make me angry and I tent to hurt people who make me angry. I will cut off any body part that dares to even graze Mrs. Isles."

For emphasis, the hardened veteran fighter pulled out a switchblade and released the blade from its imprisonment. With a flick of her wrist the blade arced almost poetically toward the cowering man. Suddenly the blade impaled itself into the floor next to the coward's hand.

The quivering man was helped up the wait staff, who were inquiring about any injuries he may have. To which the man said, "It's alright I just lost my balance. Please don't fuss. I'll go to the men's room to freshen up. I'll be right back."

Constance stated, "Don't bother. You will need time to vacate the house tonight. I don't want you there when we get back."

The shocked man brushed some imaginary lint off his jacket and asked, "If you have all my accounts frozen, where am I supposed to go stay?"

The smart lady smirked, "Well you could stay with your girlfriend at the house on Elysian Fields."

All the beaten man could do was get up from the table and leave. As the defeated man was leaving, Jane signaled the waiter for the telephone again. The wily Italian called her safe house and waited for an answer. Little Tucky answered, "Hey, Tucky. I need you to get a few of the boys together and hustle over to the Isles's manor house and make sure Mr. Isles doesn't lift the silver. No papers or valuables are to leave that house. Get the maids to pack him two bags for a hotel stay."

Jane hung up the phone and handed it to Maura's mother, who called home to instruct the maids on what to pack for Mr. Isles.

Constance hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief as the oysters arrived. The beautiful woman said, "Let's enjoy ourselves. I feel like celebrating.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: Please read my general disclaimer. This chapter ends with violence and a character death. If you don't like violence, don't read this chapter. I'm not good at these notes, so I apologize if I offended anyone. All feedback is welcome. Please review my work if you deem me worthy.**

Chapter 27: Prom Night

Jane was definitely nervous. The tall girl had put on tennis shoes instead of heels and had brushed her teeth three times. Maura knew this was atypical behavior for the normally calm brunette. The honey blonde didn't think it was date or prom nerves. This was strictly for the back row. This was something different.

After much cajoling and a minor bribe using chocolate éclairs, Jane confessed she was worried about Charles Hoyt and what the vindictive murderer could do to the prom. The police could only hold him for twenty-four hours, which meant the wicked hoodlum would be freed around 7 pm. That was plenty of time for the vicious killer to stir up some mischief.

The honey blonde asked, "Are there any further precautions you could initiate you have not already completed?"

The dark brunette thought for a moment and replied, "Well, I could have someone sweep the gym and restrooms for any trouble before the prom. And I could have that person plant some extra weapons around the gym and bathrooms, just in case. Other than that, no, I've done everything I can think of. However, you can be sure, Hoyt will think of something I haven't anticipated.

***SE***

What couldn't have anticipated was Charles Hoyt using his confederates with total disregard for their well being. The tall Italian led by example and always had the best interest of her boys at heart, even if it meant putting herself in peril. The curly haired youth would never have her boys do something that she herself would not do.

Hoyt, however, would use others to his advantage in total disregard to the consequences. The evil man would think nothing of getting his men caught and arrest of even killed in order to gain even a slight advantage.

So when Hoyt have five men cut the electricity and phone lines to the Bevenito compound and then storm said compound, he lost five good men. However, the conniving backstabber had forced the Bevenitos to dig in and wait for the next attack; an attack which would never come.

***SE***

Jane called the Tuctucci residence and was greeted by Mrs. Tuctucci, "Jane Rizzoli when're cha gonna come ov fer a visit?"

The dark brunette had a soft spot for Irene Tuctucci. The loving mother had let the eleven year old runaway stay at her house for a week. The tough hood had left home after another fight with her stepfather. What Jane hadn't known was Mrs. Tuctucci had called her mother and arranged for the angry girl to stay with the Tuctucci brood. But the young tough had to talk with Big Tucky, so she asked, "Mrs. T is Carmine at home?"

All the brunette young woman heard was a muffed yell, "Carmine come down here. It's Janie."

After a few seconds, a familiar voice answered the phone, "Hey, Jane, watcha need?

Jane outlined her plan for the evening and ordered, "I need you to pick up Teresa early and search every nock and cranny for anything out of the ordinary. Then, I want you to stash three or piece where they can be gotten to easily."

Big Tucky answered, "Gotcha! I think you are going to chicken out at the last minute. I just can't see you in a formal."

Jane almost laughed, "See ya Carmine and wait to you see my dress."

***SE***

Joe and Little Tucky arrived in the family limo at the Isles Manor at a little before 6 pm. Each boy carried a corsage and was sporting rented black tuxedos. The butler answered the door and escorted the young gentlemen to the parlor chairs.

Maura arrived first in her green evening gown with gold trim and sporting white gloves and matching green heels. The honey blonde wore her hair long and flowing. The boys rose from their seats and whistled at the young beauty. But what they saw next would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives.

Jane wore a long black gown with silver trim and sporting white gloves. Her hair was waved in long luxurious curls. Everyone in the room, including Maura and her mother, paused to gaze upon one the loveliest sights in Manhattan.

Little Tucky walked hesitantly toward his date with no illusions who had captured her heart. The polite young man removed the corsage from its plastic casing.

Then Big Joe plucked up his courage and walk up the stairway, following the younger man's example. Big Joe was equally transfixed by Jane's beauty. Big Joe nearly tripped over a couch and an end table before he was able to pin his corsage on the lovely black beauty.

The four teenagers had planned to take the Bel Air, but Constance had demanded they take the chauffer and limo. The girls sat together on the seat facing the diver. The two solemn boys sat across with their backs to the driver.

There was a chilled bottle of Champaign between the seats. No one moved to touch the bottle until Jane pulled the bottle from its bucket of ice. Big Joe took four wine glasses from the rack of glasses and handed one to each of the four teens. Jane said, "We will toast and have one glass now and one before we go inside, Joe either of you packing?"

The tall boy opened his coat to show a bulge under the shirt of the rented tuxedo. Little Tucky pulled a snubbed nose .38 from an ankle holster. Jane ordered. "Tucky pull that holster higher, it might be seen."

The tough gang boss continued, "I just got word that Doyle and Hoyt will be released in the next hour. The brothers are watching him as well. But stay frosty! If Maura gets hurt…run. I don't know what I would do at that point."

Joe shook his head from side to side, 'I'd never run from you, Janie. You're still my best girl. If you want to kill me; I can take it."

The dark young woman looked to heaven for some devine guidance and rolled her eyes, as she said, "Keep your eyes open and have your fun."

Joe smiled, "The old Jane would never added the last part."

Though the big man was still jealous, he saw how good Maura was for Jane.

***SE***

Charles Hoyt and Patrick Doyle left the district five police station and signaled a taxi. They had a lot to do and only a short time to do it. The Bevenitos were busy. They would have no electricity or phones and the girls would be dressed and on their way to prom. Doyle asked his colleague if he had a plan.

Charles Hoyt only shook his head and said, "What you don't know won't hurt us."

***SE***

The four teens were met at the door by Big Tucky and Teresa, who look smart in her light blue floral formal. Tucky said, "I found nothing. I'll show you where the four objects are. Mr. L, Chuck and Marco are roaming the gym like good little chaperones. Stephano, Joseph, Danny and Dennis are covering the outside. Nothing can get in or out without your orders."

Jane smiled brightly, "Common on and let's have some fun."

***SE***

The prom went off without a hitch, except for the one time Jane got caught trying to learn how to dance next to the bathroom. Oh, and the time when Tucky tripped Maura on the dance floor and the honey blonde fell to the ground. The party had been fun, but now Jane's spider sense was screaming. Hoyt had to have something planned. The tough Teen had forced his hand with the cops.

When the limo arrived at the Isle Manor, the dark warrior saw what he had planned. Tommy Tune was lying what looked to be dead on the front door, which was ajar and dangling by a thread.

Jane drew two .45's from leg holsters under her dress and kicked off her high heels. The two boys had done the same. The tough leader told her boys, "Joe you go home with Maura. Tucky I need you to run to the Beveneto's compound and tell them what you fold."

Maura started to protest, but Jane just held her for a moment and said, "Don't argue. I'm no good to anyone, if I'm trying to protect you. Now, go I'll be careful."

At that moment, the Laserva's pulled up. Jane immediately went to the father, who told him, "Looks like he took several small things and killed everyone he encountered. I want Teresa to go with Maura to her manor. It's a walled fortress with guards. She will be safe there."

So, Teresa got into the limo and it carried them to Maura's house. Meanwhile, Jane had the Little Tucky and Mr. Laserva take the backdoors. Janie was going through the front of the safe house with Big Tucky going through the front of the second house.

Once inside she found three more bodies. One person had been tortured before Lou was killed. Jane called everyone in and together the four street warriors laid out and covered the four bodies. Then they hunted for clues for ten minutes when you could hear a faint knocking coming from the attic.

Jane got the emergency ladder and told Pettie to open the door. Jane signaled the others to wait, while she examined the war room. Pettie needed a doctor, he had been shot on the left side. Once he was quieted down, Jane queried, "What happened?"

The young hood responded, "Right after you left, six men forced their way into the house killing everybody but me and Lou. Lou ordered me to get into the war room. As I was climbing the rope ladder I was shot, but I managed to get in and close and lock the trap door. They tried to get in, but couldn't pass reinforced door and bar. I listened as they torture Lou to try and get a secret way in. Lou died yelling for mercy, but he didn't talk."

Jane then asked the burning question, "Can you describe the men?"

The tough kid responded with, "I can do better than that. The leader told me to tell you, 'Greetings from Charles Hoyt.'"

The enraged teen hadn't been needed the message, she already knew it had been the malicious assassin. Lou did not deserve to go out like this. That wicked predator had to pay with his own blood.

Jane told Mr. Laserva to go get the doctor and Tucky to guard the safe house. Jane went to the extra refrigerator and removed the pump action shotgun and four more .45's. The furious teen changed out of her evening gown and into a black leather outfit. Then she put on knee high black boots and two shoulder holsters. Then the dark young woman put on a cross draw hip holster with a front and back holster. She took twelve extra clips which she placed in the shoulder holsters.

The hardened warrior took out two Bowie knives and sheathed them at her slender hips. Under the bell bottoms she put two ankle holsters with snub nosed .38's. Finally the vengeful girl put on a bandolier of throwing knives. To hide her weapons, the angel of vengeance donned a leather overcoat. The angry young woman knew that she was going to sweat in late May, but it was time to put an end to Mr. Hoyt.

Big Tucky tried to talk the furious gang leader, but the tough brunette was bound and determined to avenge her men. As the enraged Italian left to meet Hoyt in her Bel Air, Big Tucky went to the closest pay phone to call Big Joe. He would know what to do.

**Author's Note: I had planned for this in my original outline. I didn't know if I should have this confrontation or have them go on with Doyle's blessing. I decided to stick to my original script.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This chapter is violent and graphic. Be warned. Comments are always welcomed.**

Chapter 28: Attack of an Avenging Angel

Charles Hoyt was not pleased. The malevolent man had hoped to deal a death blow to the Warlords and thereby cripple Jane Rizzoli after all the conceited girl was only good as the MEN behind her. The immoral criminal had planned on getting the list of her members that their informant had said existed in what they called their war room.

The plan worked well. The Bevenitos had been neutralized and Rizzoli was looking the wrong way. The foolish girl had thought we would move on that stupid prom. The idiot child had thought that anonymity would protect her little club house. The stupid girl hadn't figured on an informant. The foolish moron hadn't learned the first rule of life; you can't trust anyone.

What the wicked man hadn't planned on was that one of them would be so cowardly as to bolt into their hole. The horrible criminal was sure there had to have been another way into the hole, but the malicious crook couldn't get that weak little man to talk. The moron had the audacity to die before he was finished questioning him.

Now, Hoyt would have to wait for the brainless half-wit to come to him. The simple girl was probably rounding up her men this minute to extract some sort of vengeance. What a stupid move. The smart play would be to wait and look a chance to get the vicious killer alone and vulnerable.

Patrick Doyle on the other hand knew that Jane Rizzoli would be coming after them very soon and he said, "She'll be coming for us and it will be alone… just her… and she will be coming for blood. I for one am not waiting for her. I'm going to go to the mattress for a couple days."

Hoyt laughed in contempt, "The mattress!? You have got to be kidding. I have twenty guns just waiting for the stupid child to show her worthless face. I'm going enjoy breaking the bitch before I drain the life out of her."

Doyle shook his head side to side and replied, "Have it you way. If you survive the night, I will get in touch with you. I don't want you knowing where I'll be, in case she captures you."

The malevolent creature snarled, "Run coward, I'll spit on her grave and I may just come after you next. I could be a big man in Boston with you head in my hands."

The tall Irishman laughed, "You will have to learn the hard way, but let me tell you one thing; the stories they tell about Jane Rizzoli aren't exaggerations. I've seen her handiwork."

As the dark gang leader left, Charles Hoyt snorted resentment behind his back. The wicked hoodlum hated cowards and vowed to end that one's days as soon as he was finished with the idiotic bitch. The black Italian vixen was going to die a slow painful death. The wicked man hated women who didn't know their place.

***SE***

Big Tucky arrived at the Isles Manor just thirty minutes after leaving Jane at the safe house. He had borrowed the Laserva's car and had sped through the streets of the city to the Garden District. The worried warrior wanted desperately to speak with Big Joe. The young man had a little trouble getting passed the gate.

The gat guards had had their orders, no one other than the Isles family was allowed near the house. However, this was the young man, who had escorted Miss Maura to the prom. So the curious guard called the main house and talked to Mrs. Isles, who told the guards to let the young man pass.

The anxious young man hurried down the path to the main house. Where he almost didn't set the brake or turn off the engine before he dashed out of the car. He rushed up the stairs to the front door, when he was met by the butler.

Big Tucky demanded to talk to Big Joe, who was in the library with Miss Maura and Mrs. Isles. The tall sophisticated butler led the shorter duller man to the library. The medium sized boy sputtered, "Jane has gone after Doyle and Hoyt by herself. Joe, I thought you might know what to do."

Joe bolted upright. He knew exactly where she would go first. If Janie needed to know where Hoyt went, the smart girl would go to Norton. Norton knew everyone and everything in the city. So if you needed to know where to find someone, Norton was your man.

Big Joe ordered, "Tucky stay here with the girls, I'm going to see Norton."

Before anyone could argue with her, Maura was going out the door saying, "I'm coming with you. And before you try to argue Mother, you know I am the only one who can reach Jane now. Joe, we'll take the Bel Air, it's been reinforced. Mother, I need some cash. We might need to bribe a couple people."

Everybody was moving… not noticing they were following the young honey blonde innocent's orders.

***SE***

Norton Blum was a transplant from New York City. A Jew, who left the Big Apple to the Big Easy, running away from a past which was littered with betrayed gangsters. The obese Jew was a purveyor of information. The only reason the fat man was alive was because everybody was afraid of the information about them that a corpse might leave behind.

However, Norton did have one person he trusted; one person, who had saved his life once and had never forgotten. The old Jew from New York had gotten into trouble with a loan shark from the docks. Not the informant had borrowed any money; he would never be so stupid. No, the old man was in trouble because he had given out some valuable information about his brother. The man had been so stupid as to cut a deal with the Feds and Norton had warned the Brothers about it. The Brothers in turn had the idiot executed.

The even dumber loan shark tried to kill the old Jew, only he had tried it when Jane Rizzoli was buying some information from Norton. The loan shark had a brief, but deadly gunfight with the quick and accurate shot. What was really ironic was that had he succeeded the Brothers would have had the loan shark dispatched for killing a valuable source of information.

From that day forward, Jane Rizzoli needed only asked the harmless old man and he would jump through hoops to help her. Today the angry Italian wanted to know the whereabouts of one Charles Hoyt. Norton had known Hoyt from his New York City days. Back then, Hoyt had been a minor enforcer for one of the five families. Now, Hoyt was a known killer with a very vicious streak. So Norton had to caution his friend, "Janie, you don't want to get mixed up with this guy, he's evil. Nobody really wants him around anymore, but too many people still find his services needed."

Jane smiled at the old gentleman. The slight teen loved the old man, she didn't know why, but she did. So the genial Italian answered, "Old man, I love you like a father, but Hoyt dies tonight. No matter what else happens he dies. He tortured Lou. I have it do."

When it came to her gang, there was no arguing with the hot tempered girl. Besides everybody knew when the hardened veteran of the streets used that phrase it was over. Tonight Il Finitore roamed the streets looking for payback in blood. So, the elderly Jew from New York informed the young woman, "1016 Oleander."

The young Italian smiled a weak smile and touched the side of the old Jew's face before she left to eradicate a cockroach infestation.

***SE***

About forty minutes later, Maura Isles was talking to the old Jew from Long Island. At first, the old man wouldn't talk, he was very loyal to Jane, but then the honey blonde pleaded, "Please, Mr. Blum, tell me where Jane has gone. I love her and I do not want to see her hurt. You and I both know there is only one outcome to such a confrontation, Jane gets hurt or killed."

Standing before him was a beautiful young girl confessing her love for a girl known to destroy people, a gangster, a hoodlum, a vicious killer. But this innocent girl only saw what he saw, a kind gentle soul, who had the misfortune to be born in the Irish Channel. Jane deserved better. Jane deserved this girl. Jane deserved to live her life in peace and happiness.

Behind this young chaste child stood Big Joe Vincente, Jane's best friend and most devoted companion. The elderly man could only do one thing. He wrote an address on a piece of paper and said, "I'm going to the john. Don't be here when I get back."

When the old Jew returned, the paper was replaced by an envelope. Norton opened the envelope and took out a note and two hundred dollars. The note read:

_Thank you Mr. Blum. The money is not a bribe, but a down payment. Should Jane need your help, please use it wisely. Please contact Mr. Bevenito and tell him that I have gone after Jane._

_Maura Isles._

It was a simple note. The old Jewish sinner picked up the phone receiver and dialed a younger Catholic offender.

***SE***

Jane had wasted little time in getting to the address on Oleander. The dark girl had circled the house once. The wily Italian had spotted five exterior guards and two men just inside the front door. Two of the guards guarded the front door. Three of the men defended the rear entrance. The rifleman across the street in the old garden center, the only three-floor building in the area was dead. Jane had found him while scouting the residence. The man had been scanning the street, obvious to his surroundings.

From the third floor location, the clever brunette spotted two more men, one on each corner of Oleander. Quietly the silent warrior circled the first of the two street guards. Once in position, the sleek fighter made a small cry, like someone in pain. Right on schedule the alerted guard went to investigate, leaving the eyesight of everybody on the street.

Noiselessly the silent killer circled the second of the outer perimeter guards. The wary assassin waited until the front guards were looking away and then struck quickly and efficiently. Without a sound, the young soldier moved the body from the vision of the other guards.

All the homes on this street had carports in the back. They were less than two feet apart and many of them were connected somewhat by overhanging trees. Using these trees the dark warrior moved to the carport overlooking the three rear guards. The three men were spaced almost equidistant from each other. One of the men was partially concealed by a large bush.

Using as natural cover and the darkness, Jane reached the partially concealed sentry. While covering his mouth, the silent killer slit his throat. The young woman eased her victim to the ground and launched a knife at the opponent furthest from her, while the veteran fighter rushed the third man. Both her targets died almost at the same instant.

Now, the backdoor was free. Chancing that the others would not be alerted, the dexterous brunette scaled the back of the house to the open attic window. She entered the stale, dark, hot attic and crept along the rafters until she reached the hole in the floor for the ceiling fan in one of the back bedrooms.

Spying through the hole she saw four men talking about a large scale attack. They talked about how to block the street and fields of fire. Obviously they hadn't expected her coming alone. Looking around the deem attic, the cunning brunette spotted the silhouette of an old trunk.

Moving quietly along the rafters, the nimble young woman reached her objective. The antique chest was sitting on an old piece of plywood. The taciturn fighter tested the weight. It would be heavy enough. The strong warrior had little difficulty lifting the burden. Moving slowly as not to slip off the rafters, Jane angled the trunk over the four men. There the wily girl released the heavy load.

The trunk's weight was too much for the old sheetrock and the extreme load crashed through the sheetrock ceiling landing on two the talking heads. Pulling two pistols the lithe adroit young woman followed the trunk quickly. Jane landed lightly on the solid trunk and fired into the remaining two men as she rolled neatly onto the floor.

The only door in the room burst open and the two men outlined by the door frame met the same fate as their two fellow would-be killers. Quickly Jane dashed through the door firing rapidly into one, two, three, four, five, six shocked assassins. The street smart hood dove for the shelter of a large armchair.

Under the shelter of the chair, the quick-witted girl holstered one gun and exchanged magazines. Pulling a fresh 45, the sharp fighter surveyed the room and spotted her next targets. By now, the surprise of her attack was waning and the veteran soldier knew she had to move. So diving from her cover she opened fire on the approaching opponents. Two more men were down and Jane leap to her feet.

Moving down the narrow hallway and firing with both handguns, Jane made her way past the bathroom and into the final bedroom. Finally, the hardened calculating soldier found Hoyt wounded, bleeding in the kitchen. An enemy rose from behind the bed as her attention was diverted by the wounded killer. But the anxious antagonist shot too quickly, only grazing the attacking brunette with an angry ridge across her abdomen.

The wound burned a trail across her taut stomach. Without a second of indecision the precision killer swung a pistol and firing into the attacker before he get off a second shot. Hoyt lifted his weapon at that moment and too shot too quickly hitting the approaching young woman high on her right shoulder.

That hand could no longer hold onto her weapon and it fell uselessly onto the floor. Using her left arm she fired her remaining three rounds into the hated adversary. The impact of the bullets hurled the evil man over the kitchen table slamming him into the hard kitchen counter.

Dropping her spent pistol, Jane drew a fresh 45 and fired two more rounds into the killer of her men before he slumped to the floor. At that moment four men had burst through the front door with perfect shots at her back, but they didn't get a chance to fire as they were falling useless forward as if shot from behind.

The adrenalin was vanishing and the dark brunette barely registered the outline of her giant old friend. The surge of battle left her and the mighty warrior fell to her knees. But the soldier's battle sense told her she couldn't stop just yet. Half walking and half crawling the battle tested warrior made her way to the bleeding Hoyt. Shot six times, he was not dead. Desperately the killer tried to lift his gun, but couldn't muster the strength.

He looked confused as he mumbled, "How…"

Without a response, Jane put her gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. After seeing deranged brain matter splatter the wall, the vengeful angel marshaled her remaining strength and backed against the wall and slide gracelessly down it.

Her last vision was an anxious Maura caressing her face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Aftermath

Maura had to be restrained by the Big Joe from leaping out of the car and running into the house. The gunfire coming from the house was consistent and profuse. Big Joe asked, "What were you going to do; use harsh language?" Reaching under the seat of his vehicle he removed two .45's in a holster with six clips. He drew the pistols and leaped from the car. The big man saw four men dashing into the address on the piece of paper from Norton.

Rushing up the steps in two bounds, Big Joe opened up on the four men. The heavy slugs pushed the men all the way into the house. Maura was already out of the car and sprinting into the house. Big Joe tried to stop her, because he had not cleared the house. A wounded man tried vainly to get his gun to ready, but he didn't have the strength. Then suddenly, he didn't have the time as Joe finished him quietly.

Maura reached Jane and examined her as best she could. The honey blonde found a long gash along her abdomen and four separate bullet holes. The inexperienced girl only knowledge of wounds came from books. The young woman knew to stop the bleeding using compression, but that was really the extent to her knowledge.

The worried teen looked up at the huge man and said, "We have to get her to a doctor, quickly."

Big Joe picked up his friend like she weighed nothing and was making his way to the front door, when Tony J strolled into the house. The tough Mafioso was accompanied by six men caring boxes and black bags. The dashing mobster said, "There's an ambulance outside. Doc Mart is out there waiting. These guys will clean up in here. It seems the police have been diverted to the wrong address, courtesy of Norton Blum. Jane has good friends."

Maura touched his arm and responded, "Yes, she does."

The tough mobster blushed and smiled, "You better hurry. The Doc won't wait."

Maura ran outside and jumped into the ambulance. Big Joe went to look for Jane's car to make sure it was long gone from the scene. He left his keys with one of the housecleaners.

***SE***

Patrick Doyle received no word from Hoyt that night and the only word from the early morning news was that police were trying to find the source of some illegal fireworks in the Carrollton area. It seemed some kids were firing several of the illegal toys last night. None of the offenders were apprehended.

Doyle turned off the television. The Irish gang leader knew the real news. Hoyt was cleaned and the tough Bostonian was in real trouble. There was no way the gang boss was going to get to leave town by bus, train or plane. The airport, railways and bus depot would be covered by the Brother's men.

The Irish mob boss had taken a calculated risk and lost. They wouldn't be able to find him as long as he and his boys stayed off the street. The wily hood had set up this safe house in advance and there were enough supplies for about three weeks.

The problem was, would they give up before his supplies gave out. The savvy Irishman had to come up with another option or he was a dead man. The Brothers may stop looking after a while, but Rizzoli wouldn't; especially after what Hoyt did to her guys. The tough Italian teenager had a long and vindictive memory. Doyle needed a plan.

***SE***

Jane Rizzoli was in a private room in the Tulane Medical Center. The unconscious teenager had been admitted by her doctor from injuries she received in a motorcycle accident. The admitting physician had bandage and treated all her injuries onsite. The tough kid was only admitted for recovery. Had the young Italian been treated by hospital personnel, they would have recognized bullet wounds and been obliged to inform the police.

Maura Isles had not let her girlfriend's side since she had been admitted. The nurses had told her that visiting hours were over, but the room was private and the young woman was playing the bill. So another bed was moved into the room and a long vigil was on its third day.

Angela had relieved the frightened young girl long enough for her to get some food. Constance had brought Maura several changes of clothes and her toiletries. Constance and Angela left the young couple alone and went to get some coffee. The two older women would become good friends over the next several days.

Sister Mary Teresa brought the girls their homework and class assignments. The good sister had made arrangements with the girl's teachers for them to make up their final exams. The cover story of a motorcycle accident was enough for the other teachers, but the vivacious nun was not fooled.

"Maura, you can trust me. Tell me what really happened. It's not ideal curiosity, but I need to know what I am covering up. I can't make a mistake," said the young nun.

"Sister, all I can say is the Warlords were ambushed the night of the prom," replied the innocent girl.

The Good Sister knew it was physically impossible for Maura to tell a lie. The shy young woman broke out in hives for such a transgression. What the young nun didn't know was that the bright youngster was becoming a master at not telling the entire truth. It was a skill the intelligent teenager had developed since knowing her girlfriend.

After praying over her young mentee, Sister Mary Teresa hugged the honey blonde and blessed her. Then the young nun left quietly.

***SE***

Jane was still not conscious when the funerals for her downed gang members were performed. All three Tony Bevenitos were in attendance.

After the funeral, the three Bevenitos visited Jane at the hospital. When they got there they found the room nearly filled with flowers. Jane had made many friends over the years and it was obvious by the floral arrangements, the tough youngster was missed.

Angela and Constance held a finger to their lips nearly simultaneously. Maura was sound asleep and they didn't want her disturbed. The young honey blonde had barely slept in nearly five days. The two older women signaled for the trio to meet the pair of mothers outside the room.

Three was allowed to stay and visit with his gang leader and friend. The young Catholic boy knelt down by the hospital bed and prayed a very sincere prayer.

Angela asked, "Is it over, Mr. B?"

The elder Bevenito replied, "No, Angela, Doyle is still missing."

Constance asked, "You mean Patrick Doyle? Is he behind all this?"

The second Bevenito replied, "Jane surmised and from his reaction she was corrected Doyle was the one who planned your daughter's kidnapping. He was going to use the kidnapping as an excuse for importing men from Boston to search for her. When his men were in place he was going to take over the city from the Brothers. It really was an elegant plan. It just had one flaw."

Constance nodded, "Jane."

Tony J smiled, "That's right. He hadn't planned on Jane being as good as she is. He underestimated her just like Hoyt did. Hoyt paid a steep price for underrating the girl."

Constance asked, "Did you know Maura is his biological daughter?"

This was news to Angela, but not the two Tonys as Angela looked aghast and asked, "The monster was kidnapping his own daughter? What if she had gotten hurt or worse killed?"

Constance replied, "Patrick Doyle is many things, but he loves his daughter. He has protected her; her entire life. He would have had some sort assurances as to her safety. I just don't know if he would have given her back. He has been hinting at wanting more of a relationship with her for the past couple of years. This might be his way of getting and keeping her as well."

"Ahhh…You mean he would have kept her on the pretext you and your husband couldn't protect her," surmised the other mother.

The statuesque brunette continued, "Yes, but there's more. At Antoine's the other night, he told my husband that he owed him thirty million dollars and demanded payment. Taking Maura could be seen as punishment, but he would have been wrong. Frederick has little to no feelings for our daughter."

Now this was news to the Bevenitos and Tony J asked, "Do you mean the money from the Nazi artwork?"

Constance answered, "I don't know what it was for. I have no knowledge of any Nazi artwork."

Tony J could only speculate, "Several years ago some artwork, which had been stolen by the Nazis during the occupation of France, was recovered. The stuff taken from museums had to be returned to the museums. However things taken from private collections were diverted by Doyle and his associates in France. No one really knew what Doyle had done with the artwork, other than he had liquidated it into cash and had used the cash to finance his empire in Boston."

Constance shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Well, several years ago, my husband, who had planned on starting a fashion magazine, started running his father's modest auction house in Paris. Over the years, he has had some major auctions of fine artwork. Frederick did tell me that Doyle and the people he represented weren't satisfied with some of the results of things they placed in auction with him. His claim was the accusation was false and he owed them nothing. Jane had told Frederick to pay them that he could be endangering Maura and myself."

Tony J nodded the affirmative, "She was right and Doyle might not be able to stop them either."

***SE***

Two days later, Maura was reading the literature assignment to Jane, when the sleeping beauty awoke slowly. At first her eyes opened leisurely, then the semiconscious girl asked, "Water?"

Maura jumped into action. She dropped the textbook and rang for the nurse. Then she poured a modest glass of water. At that moment the nurse entered the room and took the glass from the honey blonde girl. Jane grabbed the nurse's arm and drily muttered, "Let her."

Maura took the glass back and lifted her girlfriend's head gently. Then the sweet child feed her a sip, then two sips and finally a third sip of water. Jane looked into the young innocent eyes and asked, "How long?"

The gentle soul was in tears when she responded, "A week."

Jane tried to get up but was restrained by both the nurse and her girlfriend. The nurse said, "You need to stay in bed young lady. Don't move around too much or you'll bust a stitch or two."

Maura told the nurse, "Call Dr. Martini. He will want to know Jane is awake. I will insure her restraint. She will not get out of bed before he says she can. I assure you."

The anxious nurse thought for a moment, 'Who was this girl to order me about."

But something in the younger girl's manner and the cold look in the patient's eyes told her that contacting the doctor was the correct and safest move. So the nurse quickly retreated to the safety of her station, where she would find the number and contact the doctor.

Jane relaxed and demanded, "Tell me what has been going on since the prom."

Maura smiled and started relating the events of the past week.

***SE***

Two days later, Jane was sitting uncomfortably in a wheel chair as it was being pushed to the front door by Maura. It had been a difficult two days for Maura trying to keep her antsy girlfriend relaxing in bed. Had the tough brunette not been so weakened by her wounds, the honey blonde would have failed.

Finally the doctor agreed to letting his patient go home with Constance on the promise that Jane go to bed and stay there for two more days. He told his troublesome patient he would have her put in restraints if she didn't cooperate. Constance assured him Jane would be no problem, as the statuesque mother gave her charge a stern look.

Angela was quite as firm with her daughter. Telling her that if she had to the Italian mother would sit on her to make her stay in bed; the tough Italian was helpless against the three women who were so dear to her. Jane knew she would do anything any of the three told her. The formidable warrior was no match for them. She was so wiped.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes: I couldn't post the thirtieth chapter without saying thank you to all my readers. If you didn't read I wouldn't write. Some general information. The pace of the story will pick up soon. In some parts years will pass in just one chapter. So be prepared. In this chapter, Jane learns real responsibility. So enjoy and as always all reviews are welcome. **

Chapter 30: Counterstroke

Patrick Doyle was going stir crazy. The Irish mob boss had been imprisoned for more than three weeks and was getting tired of steady diet of Chef Boyardee and Campbell's Soups. The beer and sodas had run out and now it was iced tea and Kool Aid. Something had to break.

What made everything worse was the lack of information of what was happening out there. The crime boss couldn't afford to have one of his men identified and any local talent would be leery of offending the Brothers. However, the dark Irishman needed to know where all the pieces were at this very moment. The man needed some eyes out there.

Hoyt had been his ace in the hole and he turned out to be a deuce. Obviously none of Hoyt's men survived. Had any of them lived, they would have been here by now. Doyle had warned the deranged killer that Rizzoli was too dangerous to provoke and then underrate. The unstable murderer had to prove he was the better man, when all he proved was he was an idiot.

The desperate Irish thug had no choice but send someone out to collect data. The wily gang boss decided on sending out his slut of the month. The Irish hoodlum always travelled with some companionship. This time Sophia was with him. The hot twenty year old was of Italian decent and might just blend in enough to travel undetected.

So the anxious crime lord called for his girlfriend. The voluptuous brunette stood 5' 10" and had large breasts and ample hips. Her stomach was tight from two hundred sit ups three times a day. The young woman oozed sexuality and had used her appeal to accumulate a lot of expensive jewels, furs and clothing.

The bright girl never asked for cash; though she would accept any that was offered. Men would give a girl a five thousand dollar ring, but would be loathed to give two hundred in cash. So, the sexy brunette would hint at a ring or a bracelet and in couple days the client would give him what she wanted.

Doyle said, "Soph, close the door!"

Then the worried man continued, "I need some information on what is going on out there and some foor that doesn't come from a can."

The vivacious woman replied, "Let me guess. You want me to go out there and try to blend in."

Doyle smiled for the first time in weeks and answered, "Yes, I know you can do this. I suggest you try and get ahold of our informant inside the Warlords. I'm sure she has tried making contact several times in the past couple of weeks. You can contact her by dropping a letter at the old safe house mail box. Leave the flag half way up and she will leave an answer in the same mail box with the flag in the down high noon position.

Here's five twenties and the letter I need you to drop. Get the traitor's reply and come back here. If you are not back in here in four hours; we will assume the worse and move to another address. When you come back with the answers, I will give you five hundred dollars. Do you think you can handle it?"

The former stripper smiled, took the money and the letter then replied, "I will not let you down."

The brunette spy left the safety of the house and made her way down Daphne St. toward the nearest bus stop.

***SE***

Jane knelt by the second grave she had visited today. Maura handed her a large bouquet of flowers, which Jane place in a stone vase designed for holding such offerings. The mourning brunette bowed her head and said a silent prayer for her fallen comrade.

This ritual was hard and had to be repeated three more times today. Then the hardened gang leader would visit each family and leave a small envelope with five thousand dollars in it. Mr. B had personally filled each envelope with the money and a personal letter.

For the second time today, tears trailed down her cheek. The loyal gang leader had wanted to do this sooner, but her recovery and make up exams had delayed the task.

The still recovering girl pulled herself upright using the solid head stone; then moved on to the third grave to repeat the gruesome ritual. The honey blonde girlfriend pulled the young woman into an embrace and kissed the dark fighter's tear stained cheek. Then the blossoming girl whispered, "You don't have to do it all in one day."

The tall Italian shook her head left to right and replied, "No, I have it to do."

***SE***

The final grave was the toughest to do. Lou had saved so many other lives by not talking and had paid the ultimate price. The dark warrior had also learned that Lou had a daughter. The short Italian had not told anyone that his former girlfriend had dropped off the toddler a few months earlier.

The three year old now resided in an orphanage. It seemed his family had cut off contact with him years ago and the young toddler had no relatives willing to take the tainted child into their house. As Jane prayed over this final grave, she said her prayer and made a promise, "I'm going to take care of your kid, Lou. I promise Louise will be loved..."

The sentimental Italian pulled herself upright for the fifth, but had required additional help from her girlfriend. The close couple held each other as they made their way to the Bel Air.

The two girls were quiet as they approached the small orphanage. Jane limped to the front door with Maura following close behind. In her arms were three documents, the first was the child birth certificate, the second was Lou last will and testament, the final document was a court order releasing the child into Jane's custody. It seemed Lou had thought ahead and had a will made up by a good lawyer. All his possessions were left for his daughter's care. It also named Jane as the child's guardian upon his death.

The nervous Italian asked to speak with the administrator of the facility. A rather dumpy fat, graying woman dressed in a black business suit greeted the two young women, "Hello, I am Janet Macion, I am in charge of this school. I understand you here about Louise Herbert, minor child of Louis Herbert, deceased.

Jane didn't like this woman one bit. However, the wily Italian needed this woman to accept her hard won documents and give a seventeen year old high schooler the young toddler, so Jane answered politely, "We have never met, but you are correct I am Jane Rizzoli and I am here to take possession of the girl."

The stiff bureaucrat read the documents and asked for Jane's identification. The woman looked at the girl and saw only a child raising another child, but all the paperwork was in order. So Janet ordered another woman to go get Louise and make presentable.

After a seven minute wait, the young nurse brought in a small blonde haired pixie with penetrating green eyes. The child had only seemed to inherit Lou's short stature and nothing else. The nurse put Louise down and left the room. Jane knelt and held out her arms. And the toddler ran into her embrace.

The competent bureaucrat held out Jane's cop of the paperwork and a diaper bag, which Maura dutifully took. The grey woman stamped a piece of paper and put into a cream colored folder. The elder secretary said, "Take the child and if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Good Day!"

A bit taken aback, the pair of girls took the child out of the orphanage before anyone could object. Maura held the frightened young girl in her lap for the entire trip. The toddler hadn't asked a single question, until they reached the gate of the Isles Manor.

The guards look inside the car and handed the girls a pass for the young toddler. Constance had set up a playpen in the middle of the living room and said, "You girls can go do what you need to do. I will watch Louise until you get back and then we can decide on a course of action."

The two girls looked at each other and then at the toddler. Maura knelt down to get to eye level with the child and asked, "We have to go somewhere and are leaving you with Mrs. Isles. Will that be okay with you?"

The child nodded vigorously up and down then ran to Maura's mother's waiting arms.

***SE***

Jane rang the doorbell of Ernesto Carboni, he had been on door duty the night of the prom. The boy had been average height and build with dark brown hair and eyes. If there ever was someone who was average, it was Ernie. The quiet and unassuming sixteen year old had joined the Warlords because he lived in one of the areas of the Irish Channel and being average could get you killed. So the average teenage joined the gang for protection and in the end, it got him killed.

Mrs. Carbone answered the door. The poor woman looked devastated by her loss. Jane was at a loss of what to say. So, Maura spoke up, "Hello, Mrs. Carbone, I am Maura Isles and this is Jane Rizzoli. Can we come in and have a nice conversation about you son?"

The distressed woman brightened at Jane's name and smiled a bit. The sad mother said, "Come in! Come in! My son, he talk about chu all detime. I wisha chu could've come to the funeral. I knowa chu war sick. I kin see chu er betta."

Jane found her voice as the older woman led them to the sofa as the tall Italian said, "I wish I had been there as well, ut I was recovering in the hospital. I had wanted to come sooner, but…"

Two young girls were at the kitchen table with books strewn all over the table. Obviously the girls were studying something that was difficult. Maura asked, "Are these you daughter?"

The stubby Italian woman answered with obvious pride, "Si, dease er Katrina and Josephina. Dey er thirteen and twelve. Dey go to chore school."

Maura inquired, "They seem to be having trouble with dome homework, may I help them?"

Katrina was quite familiar with the genius of the smartest girl in school. This assignment could spell the difference in passing Algebra I and repeating her freshman year. Normally her big brother would have shown her how to solve the problem, but he was gone. So, the young girl begged her mother, "Please, mama she is very smart and I need help. Please…"

The wily mother saw an opportunity which would not come again, so she answered, "Si, helpa my daughter."

The intelligent honey blonde went to help the younger sister with her homework. She saw the problem and knew she could help. Thirty minutes later, the girls were beaming with success. Maura was a good teacher and the girls understood all the concepts she had taught them.

Jane had obviously completed her conversation, because the Bevenito envelope was in the older woman's hand. But Jane had a second envelope and she explained, "Here is fifteen thousand dollars, which your son earned."

The woman wished she could say no to the money, but her husband had died in a year earlier in the huge brewery fire. The man had had a small insurance policy, but it was almost gone. The uneducated and timid woman couldn't find work, Ernie had been earning money, but now… So, the embarrassed woman smiled and wished they could stay for dinner.

***SE***

The next house wasn't as welcoming. Jane rang the door bell and a large man answered the door. He was drunk and unkempt. The older guy towered over the tall Italian girl. He was even taller than Big Joe, but size didn't intimidate the battle-hardened brunette. Jane asked, "Mr. Archeletta, I'm…"

The contrite young woman didn't get to finish as the disheveled man slammed the door in her face. Not to be deterred the remorseful teenager rang the door bell again. When the door opened, the behemoth shouted, "I knows youse. Youse got my son kilt. He war all me and my wife had. So, nobody here wonts to sees ya. So, go away afore I does sumtin I's don't wanna do."

Again a slammed door, and again Jane rings the door bell. The door bursts open and the giant of a man storms out of the door and grabs the still recovering girl by the front of her shirt and lifts her by her shirt label to eye level. Looking her straight in the eyes, he starts to bellow, but Jane interrupts his rant with soft quiet words, "If you need to take you lose out on someone, it should be me. I misinterpreted Hoyt's intentions and had my men in the wrong place. I was protecting my love without regard for my gang. That is my sin to live with. So if you need vengeance I won't stop you. So go ahead and hit me, kick me throw me around, even if you kill me, it won't bring Jeremiah back. He died for my arrogance and I deserve your hate. Hoyt killed Jerry. I killed Hoyt, but that doesn't absolve me of my sins."

The big man lowered her to the ground. The anger was gone. The colossus sunk to his knees and cried. At that moment Mrs. Archeletta came up the sidewalk with two bags of groceries in her arms. The small thin dark haired Italian woman rushed to her giant of a husband and hugged him with all her might. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked up at the tall young woman and said, "He hasn't shed a tear until now. I knew he needed to grieve, but he was too much of a bull to do it. What did you do?"

While Maura was gathering fallen groceries, Jane replied, "I gave him a target. I gave him someone to blame and he realized that the one he really needed to hate and attack was dead. So, all he could do was grieve. There was no to take vengeance upon."

The kindly woman whispered, "Thank you."

Jane squeezed the woman's shoulder lightly and presented an envelope, "There is nothing I can do to bring back your son, but I take care of my family. Jerry was my friend and like a brother to me. This is all I can do at the moment, if you need more all you have to do is call the number in that envelope and I will do everything in my power to help."

The older woman took the envelope, as Maura placed the two bags of groceries on the porch. The honey blonde said meekly, "I am sorry for your loss. I am afraid some of your fruit is damaged."

The small tender Italian smiled brightly for the first time since she got the news, "Thank you both and I hope that bruised apples is worse thing that happens to me for a while."

***SE***

The final three visits went pretty much like the first visit. By the end of the last visit, Jane was exhausted. The tough brunette was still feeling the effects of her wounds. Recovery took a certain amount of time and couldn't really be rushed.

Maura suggested calling her mother to she could send the limo and a driver to bring the Bel Air home. The independent teenager started to object but the weariness the resilient girl felt made the drained young woman reconsider.

The young honey blonde called her mother and asked for the lime and second driver. Constance wanted to talk to Jane, "Louise has almost nothing in the way of clothing. I will get some nice dresses and such from my shop tomorrow, but the child needs things like pajamas, underwear, socks, and handkerchiefs. You also might want to visit the toy department; the child has nothing to do with her time."

The limo arrived more than thirty minutes after Constance had hung up. When the car finally arrived Jane handed Jonathan her keys as Maura helped her into the limo. Maura directed the driver to take her to the nearest Mason Blanche. The kind young woman told Jane, "You stay in the limo and get some rest. I can shop better than almost anyone."

The honey blonde was gone less than two minutes, when the dark warrior fell asleep. Maura had delightful time buying underwear, socks, pajamas, handkerchiefs and some hardy play clothes. The charitable girl made a side trip to toiletries to pick the young toddler some necessities. The young woman's last stop was the toy department.

The lovely soul bought a Malibu Barbie and a Sweet Sixteen Barbie. Maura also bought a dozen outfits, a Barbie Dream House and a Barbie Austin Healy. The sweet girl wanted a Ken doll, but was told by the store clerk that it had been discontinued.

In order to build the child's brain, the sharp teen bought dozens of children's books, three tubes of Lincoln Logs and an Easy-Bake Oven.

After Maura loaded her purchases, the couple headed home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: Originally, in my outline, I had Jane mothering the girl, but I thought about it and realized the girls were still learning about being together and finishing high school, not to mention college and law school. So I knew I had to find a home for Louise. I think I handle it like Maura and Jane would have.**

Chapter 31: Louise Finds a Home

Jane was in no shape or position to be a parent to a toddler. The intelligent young woman had school to complete before she could even consider being a parent. The wily teenager figured that Lou hadn't figured it would come to her getting custody of the little girl, but here it was staring them in the face.

Of course, Maura, her mom and Mother Constance had all said they would help, but when it came down to it, the tall Italian was the final buck. Maura was still sleeping when Jane crept into Louise's room to watch the young child sleep. The wary veteran of too many battles had heard the soft footsteps coming up behind her. The crafty fighter knew those steps and said, "Good Morning, Mother Constance."

The motherly brunette smiled, "I should have known I couldn't sneak up on you. I was trying not to wake the child and not startle you at the same time."

Jane chuckled, "Well, you did a good job. I love to see her sleep. It's so peaceful and simple. You know what I mean?"

The statuesque mother nodded knowingly and replied, "Yes, I do as a matter of fact. I used to watch Maura while she slept like that. In some ways, she still sleeps the sleep of the innocent."

Jane sobered as she said, "Not if she stays around me. I know she is having nightmares lately, because of me. I want to leave her in peace, but I can't somehow. I know I am the worse thing in the word for your daughter, but I don't have the guts to leave her."

Constance put her hand on the young teen's shoulder and responded, "Jane, that would destroy her. For better or worse, Maura has wrapped her soul around you and won't let go. No, it takes more courage to stay and fight to keep her Maura, than to leave and let her whither away. Now, you have another innocent to protect and it scares you. Doesn't it?"

Jane nodded the nod of absolute certainty, as she answered, "How can I raise a child? I'm not out of high school. I have college and law school. I can't give the poor child the attention she deserves. Not to mention the fact that I am still working out my relationship with Maura, while trying to keep that a secret to protect her from all the bigots and homophobes out there. I really don't know what to do. I sound like a frigging soap opera."

Constance smiled brightly as she countered, "Well, I don't know about the rest of it, but I think I can help you with part of it. Let's go downstairs to breakfast and talk about it."

Jane nodded her head in agreement and followed the graceful socialite to breakfast.

***SE***

Constance sat down and coffee and wheat toast was placed before her. Jane didn't like to bother the servants and served herself, eggs over easy, sausage, grits, biscuits with gravy, toast and tomato juice. The statuesque brunette smiled and said, "You know you will not be able to keep that figure of yours if you keep eating like that."

Jane all but laughed as she sat down at the table with her tray of food and juice, "Ma'am between keeping up with your daughter, protecting this house and keeping my guys out of trouble, I have to eat like this to keep up my strength."

The lady of the manor did laugh her nightingale laugh. Then in all earnestness, the older mother started, "Jane, you were right when you said you couldn't do it all. So, I have a proposal. I am about to retire. I have all the money I am ever going to need. I have designers on staff with much more talent than I have. I am about to turn over my business to my assistant and retire. This will of course free up my time. I would like to offer Louise a home here with me. You will still be her mother, but while you are finishing your schooling, I will be her full time grandmother; if it is all right with you?"

Jane beamed with gratitude. The young teenager had no idea what she was going to do and now it was all but solved. The hardened warrior was near to tears as she replied, "You don't know what this means to me on so many levels. First it solves my most urgent worry. Second, it shows that you already think of me as your daughter and until this very moment I was still unsure. Third, it means that you and Maura will be in my life for a very long time; I hope forever. I still don't think I'm good enough for her, but she seems to think so."

Maura came up behind her girlfriend and kissed her cheek and said, "Of course, you are good enough for me. I sometimes wonder if I'm good enough or woman enough for you."

As the young innocent girl walked over to her mother, Jane responded, "Maura, if we are never intimate, you will still satisfy me with just your existence."

Maura thought, but didn't say out loud, 'That may be enough for you, but I want it all.'

The honey blonde kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "Good Morning, mother. What were you girls talking about, other than me of course?"

Before Jane could answer, Constance replied, "Dear, I was telling Jane how I was retiring from active participation in my business and would want to take care of Louise while you both went to school. I told her I would love to be a full time grandmother."

Maura, who had gone to the breakfast nook to get her eggs over easy, sausage, grits, biscuits with gravy, toast and tomato juice, chatted excitedly, "Mother that is wonderful. Now, we will have Louise here forever. I love it. I know I am too young to be a mother, but I would love to help with the child. She is such an angel."

Her daughter's breakfast choices were not lost on the observant woman. Her daughter had always been a light eater at breakfast. Jane had changed her so much in so many wonderful ways that the lovely mother was unsure whether her daughter had ever lived without the tall brunette. Of course, the answer was her daughter hadn't lived before Jane came into their lives. Nor for that matter, had she lived before Jane.

Certainly, before Jane came into their lives, Constance would never have considered retiring and enjoying life a little. Nor would she have considered raising another little girl, much less considering being a grandmother at her age. At 37, the beautiful woman was in the prime of her life and could hardly be considered a grandmother.

Constance awoke from her mediation in time to answer her daughter, who had asked if she still needed Jane and herself to handle the New Orleans show. With Jane's injuries and the Doyle situation, the spring shows had been delayed to mid June. The date might cost the trendy designer a few sales, but she didn't care her daughter came first; another by product of PJ (Post Jane). Before Jane her daughter had never come first. Now, her daughter was her main consideration.

The wily businesswoman responded, "Of course, dear, in fact I want you two to handle the entire show. Now that I'm retiring, it will be good for you two to learn my business. One day, you two will be my lawyers and eventually run the entire enterprise. So, now is as good a time as any for the two of you to learn a few things. Let's see. School is out and that will give you 17 days to get ready for the show. I can have Maurice go over a few things with you girls before he leaves for New York. Meantime, I can get Angela to come over during the day to help with Louise when I go to Paris. This will be my last show. I just wish I hadn't missed my last fashion week."

Jane almost choked on her grits as she sputtered, "Wait, backup. My mother is coming here to watch Louise. My mother never leaves work to do anything and when she is not working she is home with the boys and that loser she married."

Constance frowned, "Jane, I have talked to your mother and I know what happened between you and your stepfather. I would never expose Louise to that kind of environment. Your mother is a kind and generous person, who wants to be in her granddaughter and daughter's lives. But she knows for that to happen she has to come here, because you certainly won't go there. By the way, I have already told her, she is to bring her sons here when she comes. And I have told her they are welcome to come here anytime they wish."

Now, it was Maura's turn to choke on her food, "Mother, you are letting people into the manor?"

Constance raised an eyebrow in perplexity and answered, "Why of course dear, I will always welcome family and your friends."

Jane broke in and asked, "When did you and mother discuss this and did she tell you the whole story?"

The charming socialite answered, "We talked yesterday over the phone while you two were out giving your condolences, which may I add was a proud moment for both of us. We both thought it was such a mature thing for the two of you to do. Of course, maturity has never been a question in either of your cases, has it? You are both very old souls."

Jane nodded in total harmony, "My mother says I was born old, but did she tell you the whole story about my stepfather?"

Constance creased brow showed her query, "You mean how he tried to rape you?"

Maura gasped as Jane looked bewildered in her reply, "Yes, but I always thought my mother didn't believe me."

The vibrant businesswoman responded, "Well you were wrong. She always believed you, but she was and is in bad situation. She has two younger boys to take care of and only limited means. If she made a big fuss, he would have left her and her sons in a very dire strait. Your mother is a brave woman and does what she can to protect all her family. That is why I bought the diner and gave it to her as a gift. I understand she runs its anyway, so she mind as well reap the profits of it."

Constance poured herself more coffee, as Jane stuttered, "You bought the Kopper Kitchen for my mother?"

The wealthy woman responded matter of factly, "Yes I did. Your mother is a wonderful woman and deserves better than she is getting. I am very wealthy and I saw a family member in need and so I helped her. It is my understanding that your stepfather is being shown the door when he comes home today."

With those words, Jane was on her feet and rushing to the front door. Maura was taken aback and shouted, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Jane replied as she was reaching the front door, "Maura, take care of Louise while I am gone. I have to be there for my mother. That S.O.B. will beat her senseless when she tells him off. I have to protect my mother."

***SE***

Jane really had no need to worry. Angela was not a stupid woman, as a matter of fact, Jane got her brains from her mother. The thirty-eight year old Italian knew full well that her husband was prone to violence. So when the new café owner decided to throw him out, the wily Italian called her brother, Guido.

Guido was sitting on the couch when Jane arrived. Angela was so moved that her daughter had rushed down here to protect her from her drunken husband. Angela said, "Jane, thanks so much fer comin, but Guido kin handle it. Y'all go back and take kear of my grandbaby."

The shocked Guido asked, "What grandbaby?"

Angela beamed with pride as she answered, "Jane inherited a little girl and's got custody of her."

Guido jumped up and picked his niece off the ground and swung her around shouted, "That's so great, Janie. I gotta grandniece. Wain kin I sees her?"

Jane was taken aback once again. So she stammered, "Ahhhh…How about after we finish here? We can all go and the boys can meet their new niece and Maw can spend some time with Louise and Mother Constance."

Guido liked the idea and nodded his concurrence, as he responded, "I like dat. Ahmmm, Constance is Maura's momma, rite?"

Jane answered simply, "Yes."

Guido clapped his hands together and laughed, "Great, now, let's finish dis a-hole and have a family getogether."

Three hours later, Pudge Beneducci found his belongings on the front porch with the giant brother standing in the doorway daring the man to make trouble for his sister. Pudge carried his belongings to his truck in five trips and then drove away. He had no intension of crossing Big Guido. No one crossed him.

After the rusty old truck rounded the corner, Guido rushed back into the house to herd his family to meet the in-laws. This was going to be fun.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Summer of '66 Begins

As it turned out there had been no venue large enough to accommodate the fashion function envisioned by Constance Isles. Maurice had almost given up and was planning on a smaller gathering, until Jane suggested renting and renovating one of the empty warehouses by the River. At first the flamboyant assistant was reluctant to hold such an affair in a dusty musty warehouse. However, when the wily Italian showed the access with convenient parking, the ostentatious artist relented and left the details to Maura and her girlfriend.

So, the two young women dove head first into the project. The construction of the stage, runway, flooring and seating was left to the native New Orleanian with contacts in the construction business. Her uncle Guido had a 'cousin' who was a non-union contractor. Jane asked her Uncle to get her an estimate from him and a competitor. Guido laughed and replied, "Janie, you're a pistol alrat. Y'all don't need no second estyment, cause iffin he trays to cheat cha, I'll read ta'm from da good book."

This satisfied the street smart veteran because that translated to, _He won't cheat you, because if he does I will break both his legs and he knows it._

With her uncle's guarantees, the sharp brunette was free to find an electrician for the lighting and sound system. For that, she went to Big Joe; his father was an electrician at the docks. If he couldn't do it himself, he would know who could. Sebastian Vicenso was a licensed master electrician and would do the job in exchange of tickets to the event for his wife and daughter and new Sunday dresses for his two girls.

Jane asked Constance if the arrangement was satisfactory and the famous designer laughed, "That is one smart man. One of my originals has at the minimum of a thousand dollar price tag and the event tickets, as you know, are by invitation only. So he's striking a very hard bargain, but I like his moxey and his loyalty to his wife and daughter. Take the deal and tell him the two dresses will be part of the show. He'll get extra points from his wife for that one."

Maura spoke up. "But mother I thought this show was sports and active wear?"

Jane interrupted, "Don't forget business wear."

Constance smiled, "I think in a city so overwhelmingly Catholic, a small line of Sunday wear for women, teens and girls would be very well received. I'll have Maurice assign that girl I just hired from Tulane. She's anxious to show her stuff. This will be her chance. However to be safe, I'll design the two outfits for your friend's mother and sister this afternoon."

With lighting and construction started, the tall beauty was able to get in some modeling instruction from Denise Bevenito, a local veteran model who was finding work getting harder as she aged. At twenty-nine, she was getting too old for magazine ads and she really didn't have the body for runway work. Mr. B asked his niece to help Jane out. For Jane's part, she got Maurice to hire the older model as a consultant and trainer. With a local branch of the design firm opening in New Orleans, it was only logical to have someone to hire and train local talent.

Maura was in charge of the models and the choreographing of the show. Though the honey blonde had seen her mother design and outline a show many times, the young woman had never done it alone. Maurice was already in New York and planning the program there. So, the colorful Frenchman was only available by phone.

Maura oversaw the construction of each outfit to ensure that it match the vision of the designer. The brilliant young woman had a flawless memory and could spot the smallest detail missed or mistakenly added. Once each ensemble was completed to the exacting standards of the feisty teenager, it was racked and catalogued.

Then the young woman decided on the order of presentation, trying to keep a flow and continuity of function and color. After that was determined, a catalogue and program were created and sent to the printer. The catalogue was most important, because it was sent to everyone invited to view the event. The individual sent to view the program exhibited the amount of interest in purchasing individual collections.

***SE***

With one week to go before the big show kicked off at the newly renovated warehouse, rehearsals began. For eight hours each day, the show was rehearsed and revised. The show was two hours and twenty minutes long and resets and modifications took another hour or so. Therefore, two shows were performed each day for seven days.

At the end of each day, the pair of teens would come home eat a quiet meal and fall asleep while watching television. But the final rehearsal was amble reward for the work the two teenagers put into the show. Maurice had flow down to inspect the progress of the show. After all, it would be a Isles Fashion Show and the Isles brand had its standards. The outgoing man was gushing with praise and only too pleased to report all was a go in New Orleans and New York. He had a redeye flight back to New York.

The funny thing about all the preparation and rehearsing was the result. It's like cooking a Thanksgiving dinner. You spend twelve hours cooking for a twenty minute meal. Well the weeks of planning, renovations and rehearsals translated into a two hour and eighteen minute fashion show without a single visible mishap.

Back stage a few hiccups occurred. One model's zipped stuck in a change, the seamstress was forced to sew the model directly into the outfit, and then cut her out of it after its presentation. A seam split on one of the business outfits, which required its repair, causing it to show out of the planned order, while repairs were made. Jane had a problem with the zip up boots in one of the sportswear outfits, which she solved by using her own pair of lace up boots.

There were five or six more such mishaps. Yet despite all the minor obstacles, the orders poured in. All the major department stores were well represented by top buyers. The sportswear got the most orders, followed by business wear, then amazingly enough Sunday wear, active wear took up the rear. On the whole, over a half million dollars in orders flooded the sales staff at the end of the show.

Jane in particular was very popular. Her dark exotic look captured the mind of many of the large scale buyers and received several offers for catalogue modeling. The lovely brunette refused them all on the premise that she was an exclusive model for Isles Fashions. In reality, the young woman wouldn't leave New Orleans, her family or especially not Maura. Her senior year, then college and finally law school was the ambitious Italian's goal.

Jane had seen how Denise, only in her late twenties, was at the end of her career as a model and relegated to teaching and consulting other younger fresher faces. No, the wily Italian had seen firsthand how modeling was a dead end career path.

***SE***

Doyle was starting his third month in hiding. The word from his informant was Rizzoli was still looking, though at the moment she was distracted by a fashion show for Isles Fashions.

The smart Irishman thought about how he could use this data to his advantage. It was useless speculation anyway, because the event would have too much security and he didn't have enough firepower. The Irish boss was down to five good men. He'd need more than twice that number to take down that queen bitch.

If Doyle could get ten more men, he would take Isles Manor and force that bastard to tell him where the money is. The crime boss knew in his gut that the weaselly gallery owner was lying and knew exactly where the money was and how to lay his greasy hands on it.

***SE***

Little Tucky was on surveillance that night. No one thought Doyle would show his face around his known safe house. Therefore, the area was not given a high priority on watchers. This surveillance was performed by rookie and second year members. Their inexperience had shown, until one of the newbies reported, 'That same blonde took out a letter and put another in, while raising a flag."

Jane had suspected they had stumbled onto some business drop for the horses. The wily gang boss assigned Little Tucky to lead the surveillance. And sure enough the smart boy had the drop pegged for a direct line to Doyle.

The day after the show, Jane was there; but the other insisted that this could be a trap and she should keep her head down, which the brave Italian would never do…

So as the blonde neared the car, Jane jumped out as Big Tucky cut off the rear. Jane smiled and held out her hand and ordered, "Get in the car."

Reluctantly the defeated spy slumped her shoulders and dragged herself into a large spacious diner. The former stripper knew she was in for serious pain. What she got was, "Would you like some Champaign. I can't drink, but would like some?"

The nervous blonde squeaked , "I would, thank you."

As the wily Italian poured the girl a tall drink of Champaign and handed it to her victim. Jane quietly said, "I know there will be no used questioning you. So I will tell you what happened. You dropped off a request for information and some money to some informant in my gang. You have just retrieved the spy's former report and were to take it to Doyle. Am I right so far?"

After finishing the first glass and starting on a second, Sophia responded, "Yes."

Jane smiled, "Now, you were going to take the envelope to Patrick Doyle. Am I right?"

Sophia on her third glass of the bubbly answered, "I was going to take it to his hideout. I guess you want to know where it is?"

Jane chuckled, "That would be nice."

Sophia burped and replied, "It won't do you any good, he ain't there."

Jane face grew grave, which caused the former stripper to shrink back in her seat as she blurted out, "He's gone to the Isles Mansion to confront Mr. Isles."

Jane was near panic. Maura was there. The wily veteran had forgotten that the front guards had been hired by Doyle. Damn, he had outsmarted her. The tough gang leader demanded, "Who's the snitch?"

Sophia was terrified as she stuttered, "Teresa Laserva."

Jane's heart dropped. Another former lover had betrayed her. Maybe one day Maura would too. That would kill the tender young woman.

But that was in the future. Now, the dangerous Italian had to save Maura in order to have a future.

***SE***

Teresa Laserva was making lasagna for dinner. It was her father's favorite. It took a lot of time and work to make lasagna from scratch, but the flavor made it worth the trouble.

Vincent Laserva had been a loyal hit man for Mr. B and his father before him for forty-seven years. He had retired with a fat pension, which he lavished on his smart daughter. Now, the idiot girl had down something dumb, something unforgiveable.

The veteran Mafioso knew the penalty for ratting to anyone, especially another mob. When he got word from his former boss and evidence from Doyle's spy, he volunteered for what to do. As he walked into the kitchen smelling of lasagna baking in the gas oven, the former killer had a forty-five, with which he shoot his daughter six times.

The gun was clean and untraceable, but that didn't concern the former landlord. His baby girl was dead. The old man felt his age this time and shuffled hard up the steps. In the bedroom, he had shared with his wife, the distraught man laid down on the bed. His heart stopped beating ten minutes later.

When the police arrived, they found a burning pan of black something and a dead body in the kitchen. Other officers searching up stairs found an equally died Vincent Laserva in bed.

***SE***

Jane was terrified of what could have happened with Doyle's men at the gate. When Jane arrived at the Mansion, the tough fighter found the gate closed, but no one at the guard house. Using a stethoscope, the talented young woman found the guard house totally quiet.

The bodyguard had all the security codes and punched in the override, which turned off all the security precautions. The problem was it also alerted the occupants that the main guest had arrived.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I need Beta readers. Too many errors are getting through, especially as I am working at a more rapid pace. I have never been good at proofreading my own writing and really need a good pair of eyes to find my mistakes. If you are interested, please contact me by private message. As always, any review, criticism, critique or comment is most welcome. My fan base is creeping up and it is most appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 33: According to Doyle

Patrick Doyle had heard about the success of the fashion show. It was in both papers and was the top topic of conversation wherever you went. The Irish mobster unfortunately couldn't go anywhere to hear it, because he was forced to hide from just about everyone. The rich Boston mob boss was stuck in a hole in New Orleans and no real way to get out.

His contact with the outside world was limited to letters from a snitch the dangerous crime boss had never met. It was nearing time for Sophia to call. The couple had prearranged for a phone call at precisely on the hour and half hour. At the hour there was no call, the gorgeous blonde had three minutes from the time the call was due, just in case there was some unforeseen delay.

However, if the shapely moll did not call by three minutes past the hour, then it was assume the attractive woman had been captured by person or persons unknown. At four minutes past the wily crime leader knew he had to find new digs. His safe house was compromised.

Doyle started shouting orders, "Get everyone out of here. We go to the cars and out the garage and into the streets. I want this place scrubbed clean in fifteen minutes. Then we head to the target site. We have no choice but to take the target site and use it for leverage out of town."

Men began scrambling in all directions. Though it looked totally unorganized, there was choreography to it. The large group of men had planned for this day for months and now the time had come to implement the design. Doyle went to his room and to the floor safe under the bed. There he retrieved the forty thousand in emergency funds and his code book.

Within that book was the code for the corrupt businessman's secret records and for the betting slips that were so crucial to his gambling business. Gambling and prostitution was his biggest money makers, though the sale and distribution of drugs was coming on fast. If the Feds got his code book, the Irish crime lord would be finished along with several of his partners.

With that book the authorities could find all his illegal enterprises and who ran them. They would have access to all the crime lord's secret bank accounts where he hid his illicit income. The police would know where all his houses of prostitution were located, along with the location of his unlawful drugs and who distributed them. In short, every criminal activity in which the evil man was involved would be exposed.

Deep down Doyle knew, he should burn that book, but if the crime boss did that, he would have to rely on his memory of bank accounts, location of his illegitimate enterprises and the name of every person in his vast organization. Sure, the corrupt man would have his records, but he couldn't read them without this book.

Jane Rizzoli had caused all this turmoil. Had the tough Italian not interfered, Patrick Doyle and not those idiot Brothers would be running New Orleans right now.

***SE***

Doyle had contacted his man who had hired the security firm that was guarding the Isles residence. The hired man called the security company and fired them. Whereupon the irate company, who felt they were fired for no particular reason, pulled their men from the estate without any fanfare or apologies.

Constance was alone in the house except for a few servants. Most of the staff had the afternoon off. Maura had taken Louise for a malted milkshake and to pick up her new dresses from the boutique.

The famous designer had stayed behind to go over the records from the New Orleans event. The smart businesswoman was calculating the gross sales and expenditures for the event.

The proud mother was quite impressed with the quality of the records that the girls had kept. Sales were brisk and orders continued to pour in. The gross sales now topped one million dollars and European orders hadn't even started as the line had only now sent out catalogues to their European distributors. This had been the calculating designer's decision as she hadn't known what reception the new line would have had. So the savvy entrepreneur had hedged her bets and delayed sending catalogues to Europe.

Now, the shrewd fashion designer called her mailroom to release the catalogues. European sales should be somewhat in line with their American counterpart.

After hanging up the phone, Constance started evaluating the bonuses for Jane and Maura. Jane and Maura had each worked on the planning of the event…1% divided equally. Then Jane had been the featured model. As a matter of fact, the proud mother would have to review the many offers for Jane's modeling services coming. But to be frank, the lovely woman didn't want to be without the dark Italians warming influences around here. Better the smart business talk long term contract and secure her services exclusively. The bright mother was sure that is what her daughter and her girlfriend would really want.

So back to the books, Constance thought modeling fee…$5,000 per hour for two and one half hours…$12,500. Maura ran the runway and did the hanging…1% was customary. So after social security and income taxes, the tiring businesswoman wrote out a check to Maura for $21,842.16 and a check to Jane for $20,094.33.

Then as an afterthought the brilliant designer wrote out two one-thousand dollar checks to Guido and Big Joe for consulting fees. Jane had told her how the two men had save them so much money on renovations, the money was well earned or as Jane would put it, 'it is bread upon the water.' This wasn't their last show in New Orleans.

While Constance was contemplating a use for the newly renovated warehouse, when Jerrod, the butler, knocked politely on the den door, "Madam, I thought you should know there are no guards at the front gate."

The statuesque brunette was suddenly alarmed when she asked, "How long ago did they leave?"

The stately man replied, "About six or seven minutes ago."

The anxious woman ordered, "Get the staff out of here. Have them go to the servant's quarters and bar the doors. Don't open those doors to anyone, but Miss Rizzoli…not even me. Do you understand?"

The unfazed servant answered calmly, "Yes, madam, I fully understand. Do you need me to get my service pistol?"

The smart employer thought for a moment. Jerrod was a retired English marine sergeant. The former soldier was quite adept with firearms. So the cautious woman replied, "Yes, but only to protect the servants. I want you to stay with them in your quarters, no matter what you hear. Am I totally clear on this point?"

The sharp marine (once a marine, always a marine) responded, "Yes, madam, crystal, five by five. And madam would you like me to try and contact your daughter and have her stay away. I can call the radio phone in the limousine and have Phelps let her know what is happening."

The lovely mother smiled, "An excellent suggestion, Jerrod. Please take care and don't worry about me."

The butler snapped to and spun sharply to exit and execute his orders. Three minutes later the first car pulled in through the open front gate.

***SE***

Frederick Isles was angry. His Carte Blanche and Diner's Club accounts had been cancelled by his wife. Additionally, the bank had called and informed him that he was overdrawn on his checking account. The wealthy businessman had had no difficulty in remedying the situation. However, these nuisances had to be addressed.

But most importantly the weary gallery owner wanted to mend fences somehow. Not that the smarmy executive was pining away for his wife. Quite the contrary, the unctuous man was quite happy exercising his exotic tastes with his mistress. The oily businessman and his designer wife had not had intimate contact in thirteen years.

No, the conniving snake wanted access to all the funds his wife's enterprises generated. The man had read the papers and knew the New Orleans event had been third in his wife's priorities, which meant that the famous designer must have raked in five or six million over the weekend. The snake-in-the-grass wanted a piece of that action. The evil man was willing to do anything, say anything to get back in her good graces.

What the unlucky bastard didn't know was that Patrick Doyle was rounding the corner.

***SE***

Patrick Doyle had four cars with a total of twenty men; excluding himself. His plan was simple storm in through the front gate, secure the house and servants quarters and use Rizzoli as a bargaining chip for transportation out of New Orleans. The evil man knew that the Bevenitos had a weak spot for the pert Italian and also knew they had the power and resources to get out of town.

The last of the equipment was loaded into the cars' trunks, as well as the last of the men entered the car. When the car was a safe distance from the house, the wily criminal ignited the gunpowder that would be used as an accelerant for the kerosene that was permeating the structure. The flames spread quickly and were threatening adjoining buildings before the first fire truck arrived on scene.

Doyle's convoy never exceeded the posted speed limits as the automobiles slithered their way through New Orleans streets. Doyle had rounded the corner and was headed to the compound, when Frederick Isles knocked on Constance's front door.

***SE***

Constance answered the door bell, expecting Patrick Doyle, but finding the other reptile in her life standing at the front door. A part of her wanted to leave the evil man ignorant of the upcoming invaders, but the new Constance couldn't do it. So she said quickly, "Go away."

Not to be put off that easily, Frederick Isles said, "I know I was so wrong about everything and I wanted to talk about it before it was too late and our lawyers got involved."

The worried woman exclaimed, "This is not the time."

At that moment four cars turned onto the property. Resignation crossed the cunning brunette's face, as she dragged the slimy bastard inside. Hastily the concerned woman explained, "That is probably Patrick Doyle. Somehow he managed to get the guards to leave and is coming for Jane and Maura."

The greasy fool suggested, "Well, give him the dyke and he might leave us alone."

Constance slapped the cold oaf right across the face and followed with a knee to his groin, as she shouted, "You slimy bastard… You insufferable boor… You total moron…Have you forgotten the thirty million you owe him. When he sees you here, I figure he'll forget about the girls."

Right on cue three hoodlums crashed through the front door with guns on ready. Then four other men entered the home and fanned out throughout the house, looking for servants or targets. They found neither. After a couple of minutes, a cool Patrick Doyle strolled through the front door, where he was informed that the two people before him were the only people in the large house.

Doyle's coolness evaporated. The conniving crime boss had figured on catching at least one of the girls, who the savvy gangster could use to lure the other into a trap. Well, one good thing was the scurvy outlaw had Frederick Isles. With thirty million dollars, the desperate hoodlum could buy his way out of town.

The weak gallery owner and thief was kneeling on the floor holding his Johnson and crying like a jilted school girl. The snickering thug asked, "What happen to him; he catch his Peter in his zipper?"

Constance stood proudly and exclaimed, "No, I kneed him in his testicles. It wasn't easy I didn't have much of a target."

The jaded crime lord laughed until he had to catch his breath. Doyle smiled at the smirking brunette and commented, "You always had the balls in the family, Constance. I wish I had married you instead of that milk sop."

Constance shook her head, "Patrick, you've never gotten over Hope. We had no future. I knew that and would never have accepted such an arrangement. For another thing, Hope was my best friend. I would never have betrayed her like that."

"That's true," conceded the masculine crime lord, as he turned to his men, "Get that sack of crap up and into a chair. We have to talk."

The statuesque socialite stated matter-of-factly, "You know Jane and her friends are going to come crashing through that gate to kill you any moment now."

Doyle looked at her and responded, "I'm counting on it."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Jane's Army

Patrick "Paddy" Doyle had no illusions, Jane Rizzoli was a trained killer and probably the most dangerous person he had ever met. The tough teen was strong, resourceful, tough and most of all smart. The cagey gang leader would come at him hard for this move.

The Boston chief had no doubt in his mind that the wily Italian had Sophia and had gotten from his moll the entire plan. The wary veteran of so many battles had no doubt that the strong-willed girl was going to come at him directly and alone. The cautious leader also had no doubt that the dark teen's loyal gang would be right behind the natural leader whether the girl order it or not.

The Irish mob boss knew his only hope of survival was to cut a deal and for that the wily crime lord knew he needed that thirty mill. An angry and frustrated Paddy Doyle walked into the den to see a bloody and scared art dealer begging for his life.

The oily businessman pleaded, "Please, Paddy, I didn't steal your money. I can give you fifty g's in the next hour. I'm sure that is enough to get you out of town. I just don't have your money or I would give it to you."

An irritated gangster walked up to the restrained coward and struck him backhanded with his pistol; breaking the man's jaw and sending teeth fragments across the large room. The grey haired man went unconscious and Doyle cursed himself for losing his temper. Now, the weak man would be out for at least an hour and unable to say anything with his jaw broken.

The Boston crime lord was considering his options, when the security system went black. The dark Irishman cursed out loud; the evil crime boss knew she was here to kill him.

***SE***

Jane Rizzoli knew this was her final hooray. There was no way the veteran fighter was going against Doyle and his small army and the Irish kingpin knowing the tough Italian was coming without getting herself killed. Her only goal was to get Louise, Maura and her mother out of there safely…oh and…ahhh…kill Paddy Doyle.

Jane checked her guns and her spare clips…everything was ready. There was no creeping in… there would be no surprise…there was only one way to gain any advantage and that was by sacrificing her Bel Air. The tall brunette walked calmly back to her car. The car had been reinforced in order to protect Maura; now it was going to rescue the honey blonde.

Just then, the Isles limousine came barreling around the corner. Jane paused to see who was not in the manor and was so relieved to see Maura and Louise exit the vehicle. Jane ran up to the child and lifted her into the air kissing her chubby toddler cheeks. Then, the young lover put her daughter to the ground and pulled her best girl into her arms and kissed her with all the passion of the Saints.

When the couple parted and Maura caught her breath, Jane asked, "Is your mother with you?"

Maura shook her head side to side, unable to answer. Tears rolled down her cheek. The honey blonde responded, "I received a call from Jerrod; Paddy Doyle has both my parents."

Jane cursed; then looked to Maura apologetically. Before the hardened gang leader could tell her young love that the only way to get the blonde teenager's parents out was for the strong Italian to go in, three cars pulled up behind the limo.

Out stepped every remaining Warlord, even the auxiliaries. Big Joe smiled, "It's time for some payback."

There was general agreement that Doyle owed the Warlords and they were here to collect on that debt. However, the gang didn't even get a chance to outline a plan of action, when four large black Cadillacs arrived. "Hello, Mr. B," smiled the happy gang leader as the Old Man himself and his dapper son got out of the car with twenty-two of their toughest guns.

Tony J smirked, "I hope we ain't too late. We want a piece of this action. That man had my papa shot and that makes this personal."

So, the two Bevenitos and the Warlord gang leader had a conference. A plan of attack was made. Jane had one request; the wily gang boss wanted to give Doyle a chance to surrender. The smart young woman reasoned, "He'll kill the Isleses if we just burst in there. With the fire power, we have here; he's gotta know he ain't got a snowball's chance. So, give me a chance to talk to him. I owe that woman in there and besides she owes me money."

Tony J laughed. Maura was torn. The honey blonde loved her mother and wanted her returned safely. The clever teenager could care less about her father. But the young girl's real dilemma was her girlfriend going in there unarmed to talk to that killer to save her mother. Maura just sat down and cried.

Jane lifted the girl's chin and kissed her gently and said, "I'm coming back with your maw. I love you and am going to spend a lot of years proving it.

***SE***

Maura went to the Rexall Drug Store to buy a chocolate malted for Louise and to make two phone calls. The first was to Jerrod in the servant's quarters to find out how the help were holding up. Jerrod informed his mistress's daughter, "Miss Maura, we doing well. They have locked us in by chaining the main door. I had my service revolver and when they tried to breakdown the door, I shot one of them."

The honey blonde asked, "Have they tried to retaliate?"

The calm butler replied, "No, they have not, young miss and I don't expect them to, when you and your friend are their real target. We have heard no gunfire from the house, but we know your parents are in the house."

The caring young woman ordered, "Stay inside and keep down. Things are about to get dangerous. I do not want any of you hurt. No heroics, Jerrod, do you hear me?"

The former marine first sergeant sounded disappointed, when he replied, "Yes, young miss."

Maura hung up the phone and her next call was to her new uncle. Guido was on his way with more troops.

***SE***

Jane had no idea where Little Tucky had gotten a blow horn, but the resourceful teen smiled brightly at his ingenuity as he handed it to his crafty leader. Four men covered the other three sides of the compound, as forty-two fighters took up attack positions at the main entrance.

The tall brunette positioned herself behind one of the vehicles, held up the megaphone and said, "Doyle, you are surrounded. I'm here with the Bevenitos. I am willing to make you a deal. You surrender and give us Mrs. Isles and I will let you live. Additionally, Mr. Isles is not part of the deal. If you let Mrs. Isles go, we will hold fired for two hours. After that you and your boys will come out. I'll take you and your boys, to the airport and you will have leave on the next flight to Boston. This is a sweet deal and you know it. You have ten minutes; then we come in to get you."

Doyle didn't need ten seconds; he was going to take the deal. However, he couldn't appear too anxious. So when he let the time elapse, he shouted, "I'll agree to your terms, if you, Jane Rizzoli take Mrs. Isles's place."

The dark leader stood up and handed Big Joe her weapons harness and her boot pistol. Maura was inside the Rexall making phone calls and buying an ice cream malted for Louise. So, the honey blonde did not see her tough girlfriend enter the compound and head toward the main house.

***SE***

Jane was unarmed when the older teenager reached the door and rang the bell. A smaller man in a dark three piece suit led them to the Den, where they saw the batter remains Frederick Isles tied to a high back chair. Constance was in the den, diligently looking the other way.

Paddy Doyle was wiping his hands with a damp wash cloth, which he exchanged with one of his men for a towel. The sleek brunette rolled her eyes at the attempt of intimidation and said to Constance, "Mother Constance, you may go. Tell Maura, I'll be okay. Now go."

One of Doyle's men made a move to restrain the older woman, but found himself on the floor with a boot to his throat, wondering what happened. The veteran street fighter stated calmly, "We had a deal Doyle. Now, let her go. I'm pissed enough to kill, so don't make me do it."

Doyle signaled his men. He had given his word and now he had to live up to that word. So, the Irish crime boss let the Isles mother go her merry way. When the statuesque brunette exited the manor, Jane released the throat of the dying man.

When he got to his feet, the young hoodlum started to draw his weapon, when Jane grabbed the man and flipped him to the ground again. Unable to catch his breath; the young gangster lost his pistol to Jane. With the gun in her hand, the veteran street fighter kicked the young man in between his legs. He fell like a stone and just lay there unable to move.

Doyle started clapping and said, "Please don't hurt anymore of my men. They will behave themselves. I promise. Do you hear that boys, I have given my word? So don't any of you break my oath?"

The sharp crime lord held out his empty hand, allowing Jane to return the pistol. Doyle continued, "I can't figure you out because you don't fit any mold I have ever seen. You have to have known, the reason I brought you here. So why did you come in?"

Jane thought for only a moment and then answered the question with, "You had three reasons for wanting me in here instead of Mrs. Isles. First and foremost you wanted to see me hurt or damaged for the trouble I have caused you, which is very foolish because you paid me to do what I did.

Secondly, you were afraid of what I might do or plan on doing. You wanted to be able to exercise some control over me in case I came up with a better plan of attack.

Finally, you wanted some leverage over everyone out there. You presumed everyone out there would be afraid of my getting hurt or killed, thus making you safer. You really don't understand the legend that is me. I have done some pretty amazing things in my life. I'm not a braggart; I am just explaining the flaw in your reasoning.

Whether they acknowledge it to themselves or not; each and every one of the people out there have conceded that I am impregnable and dominate over any situation. I know better. One day I will bite off more than I can chew. It is inevitable, because I am human and have human frailties.

My biggest flaw is that I too have allowed myself to buy into part of the myth. I believe I can put my mind to any problem and solve it by my own force of will. That is arrogance and that is my fatal flaw, my Achilles heel. How am I doing?"

"You are smart. However, there is one reason you didn't mention," replied Doyle, who admiration of the cocky self confident Italian was growing each time he had talked to her, "I need enough time to get this bastard to tell me where my money is and only you can get me that time."

Jane laughed so hard she had trouble breathing. Finally, her body gave up trying to breath and started coughing to stop the laughter. Doyle was flush with anger, "What is so damn funny?"

The nearly hysterical brunette signal with her hand to give her a moment to recover; after several seconds of panting to catch her breath the young woman replied, "He doesn't have the money. He's good for maybe a couple mill from his business, but the majority of his income has come from embezzling Mrs. Isles's business.

She found out about it and managed to uncover all his major assets and has seized them. The only person who could possibly get you the kind of money, you are talking about just left in exchange for me. The reason that piece of human garbage even came today was to weasel his way back into her good graces, because he needs access to that money.

As to where the money from the sale of your stolen Nazi artwork is concerned, there is no money, because he never sold the majority of the pieces. I've gone over the auction records with Mrs. Isles and he hasn't stolen from you. Look at that creature; do you think he would have the guts to do that where you could confront him.

No, he is the sneaky type. The kind of creep to do something that is untraceable and self-serving. So from each deliver you made, he keep the best piece to himself. I've catalogue each piece that is in this manor and there are fourteen such pieces worth about forty million based on resent auctions in this house. I'm assuming there are other such stashes in his Paris home and his apartment downtown.

So, yeah, I think it's funny. You have no leverage. And he has played you for the chump you are. How could you trust anyone as devious and self serving as this idiot? He is such a weak and ignorant weasel and yet, you are angry at him for what he is. The Chinese have a fable about a scorpion and a toad. _One day a scorpion needs to cross a river, but cannot swim. He spots a toad and goes up to the toad and asks for a ride. The toad responds by asking why should he trust the scorpion not to sting and kill him once he is on the toad's back. The scorpion reasoned that he needed to cross the river and that if he should sting the toad, the scorpion would drown as well. So the toad agreed to give the scorpion a ride. Half way across the river, the scorpion stings the toad and paralyzes him. As the toad is drowning he asks the scorpion why he would sting the toad if he was to drown as well. And the scorpion replied, 'Because it is my nature.'_

So I ask you; why are you so angry with this cretin for being what come naturally to him?"

Doyle looked about the room and spotted three of the pieces that he could remember and cursed under his breath. The man had played him for a sucker. How a man of such high intelligence and of such ruthless nature could be taken by this thing? Doyle was so angry with himself; he had to reach and kill someone. He pulled his pistol and looked murderously at Jane; and for a fraction of a moment he consider killing her, but then he turned his pistol and fired three shots into the heart of his frustration. The Irish mobster felt so much better.

***SE***

True to his word and recognizing defeat when he saw it, Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle surrendered. The Irish mob boss honored the part that Jane had played in his defeat by handing over his freshly fired pistol to her. Then he said begrudgingly, "Maura could do worse, but the life you too have chosen will be a hard one. I am not threatening you. I am just stating fact. Maybe one day it may be different, but I don't think it will be in my lifetime or yours. Hell, the day we have a nigger president is the day two lesbians can live their lives openly and without abject fear."

Before the vibrant gang leader knew the man, the minor crime boss had admired Paddy Doyle for his cunning and ruthlessness. Now that the wily girl has met him, the quick witted brunette could only pity his bigotry. How could you hate such a narrow person? Besides he was practically an in-law.

There was a one-way ticket for each and every man of Doyle's crew waiting for them at the Eastern Airline Ticket Counter. Jane had a drink a coke with cherry juice with them before they boarded the plane and headed home. The careful Italian counted each man as he boarded and watch the plane take off. And for the first time in two months, Jane felt relief. This chapter in her life was over and the intelligent woman could try to make a life for her and those she love.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A Little Peace

The wake of Fredrick Isles was well attended. Hundreds of people attended the funeral and not one of them mourned his passing, except Maura. Maura had called him father all her life and though they were never close and the selfish SOB never loved another human being other than himself, Maura loved the man he could have been.

Maura remember one day when the honey blonde could almost envision a father in the man. The young teen was only five years old and nervous about going learning to ride. Fredrick Isles was an expert rider and amateur polo player.

The cold hard man took pity on a shy terrified little girl and held in his arms. Then the expert rider and father took his daughter on a ride on her new horse, Benny Jack. The cold father was warm that day as he rode her around the paddock several times. After the seventh time around the paddock, the confident horseman dismounted but left his small daughter on the large mount.

Then the selfish man took the bit, leaving Maura holding the reins and led the horse around two more times. Suddenly Frederick the Fish had to tie his shoe and let go of the bit. Maura held on the reins and manage to keep control of the animal and the young woman has been riding ever since. In fact, the only times the honey blonde could remember having any fun with her father was when they were riding.

There would be no more riding together; no more polo outings, no more discussing breeding practices of their family ranch. Frederick Isles was dead and a small part of Maura had died with him.

***SE***

Jane could do little to console her girl friend. The tough bodyguard had no love for the man. All the tall Italian knew was that the monster was dead and that Maura was alive and so was every other person who meant something to tough street veteran.

The battle weary teenager felt no sorrow for the man that was willing to sacrifice his own daughter to save his skin. The sleek Italian just wanted to live her life. The tough gang leader had had enough violence these past few months. All the brunette teen wanted was to develop her relationship with Maura and her mother.

Jane had never had anything to lose before. Now, the tall brunette had money in the bank and a girl the cagey teenager loved with all her heart. In nine weeks so much had changed. In nine weeks the lovely brunette had moved away from her dark self and into the light and was determined to stay there.

The determined teenager held her girl trough the wake, the mass, the car precession and the funeral. All the time the honey blonde sobbed large loud tears. The nervous teen didn't have any real experience in comforting another person through such a loss. Tough didn't matter much in this situation. Jane needed to say something comforting, not for Maura's sentiment, but for Jane's. Jane needed to know she could be human as well. So, Jane held her girl and whispered, "Maura, I really don't know what I can do for you. But if you need anything from me, please tell me what I can do for you."

Maura smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek lightly and responded, "You are already doing it."

***SE***

Constance Isles was sitting with lawyers going over the details of her husband's will. Pretty much everything was going to Maura. Her husband had left small stipends for his mistress and for two of the maids at the French villa. Constance received two paintings from the French villa and five more from the New Orleans manor, none of the seven were from the Nazi art deal.

Maura gain control over the auction house, art gallery, four warehouses, company bank accounts, the remaining artwork in both homes and his vintage car collection. The accountants valued her inheritance at approximately thirty-seven million.

Since the Nazi artwork was not listed on any consignment agreement and not mentioned in the will, the ownership was technically Constance's. Constance wanted nothing to do with the pieces of art, but the savvy businesswoman didn't want Paddy Doyle profiting from his murder either.

The whole thing never happened. As far as the police were concerned, Frederick Isles died of injuries received in an automobile accident. Bevenitos and the Brothers had both felt it prudent not to involve the police. Jane felt partially responsible for the corrupt man's death, because her deal was designed to free Mrs. Isles. Mr. Isles was left to Doyle's tender mercy of which the Irish boss had none.

Constance gave all the artwork to Jane's care to dispose of as she saw fit. To a girl who had never had more than a few hundred dollars to her name, this was a major responsibility. The Italian brunette even consulted the Brothers on possible owners. The Brothers agreed with one thing, Paddy Doyle didn't deserve a dime.

Furthermore with that type of resource, the Boston mobster would cause all kinds of havoc. Undecided on what to do, the canny teenager went to work in finding the original owner. The trail to the owners was over twenty years old; so it would not be easy to track them down.

With no easy solution and more pressing matters, the vibrate brunette moved to more pressing matters. First the young woman had to deliver some checks and open a personal bank account. The only account the older teen had was the one belonging to the Warlords. Sure, the account was in her name. I mean you couldn't have an account in the name of a gang, but the wily gang leader knew that account was not hers.

So, the young woman took Maura and Louise with her to do some business and maybe a little shopping.

***SE***

Maura was only too happy to get out of the manor. With the gloomy atmosphere and location to remind the young teenager of the tragedy of her father's death, the honey blonde was becoming depressed. Besides it was high time the couple did some couple things and work on their budding relationship.

Their first stop was on Leonidas St. Jane parked the car in front of a small shotgun double recently painted a soft blue. The house was unique in its color as all the other houses were all painted white. This was the house of the Vincenso family.

Maura took Louise out of the car while Jane took two large boxes from the back seat. Waiting on the porch was Big Joe with a wide smile on his face. The tall boy was always happy to see the two girls.

Jane shouted, "How about giving a girl a hand?"

The broad young man nearly laughed. Jane was a lot of things, but helpless wasn't one of them. However, the dark haired young man was only too happy to hustle down and take the packages from his lifelong friend. His deep gravelly voice asked, "These my maw's and sister's dresses?"

Jane nodded to the affirmative and added, "I have something for you too, Joe. Mrs. Isles wanted to reward you for all your help and for saving the show so much money on lighting. I have you a check for a thousand dollars. And before you refuse, don't. You can use the money to go to college. I know LSUNO has offered you a partial for playing basketball. I also know you were going to turn it down because your parents couldn't afford it. So now you can take it. Get an education and get out of here while you can."

At that moment, Mrs. Vincenso came to the door and opened the screen for her son to enter. The heavy Italian woman was always happy to see her son's best friend and she hoped his girlfriend. The Catholic woman would never accept the fact that Jane loved women. The practical woman decided just to ignore it until she couldn't anymore.

The dark haired chubby woman asked, "Who is this little one?"

Jane smiled with pride, though her face saddened a bit when the tender gang leader replied, "This is Louise. She was Lou's daughter. He left her in my care and that makes me her mother."

The kindly Sicilian responded, "Janie girl, y'all way too young to be a mama. Don't cha your mama wont to take care of the little one."

Maura broke in and said, "My mother is retiring and has agreed to take care of Louise while we finish school. Hello, I am Maura Isles. I am so glad to finally met Joe's mother."

Jane was so embarrassed. The forgetful girlfriend had failed to introduce her girl in the beginning. Jane wondered if deep down was she ashamed of her relationship? Catholic roots run deep and this woman was had been a sympatric ear all her life. Jane knew Mrs. Vincenso would never understand and the tall Italian would be deeply hurt by any rejection by this woman.

The errant girlfriend blushed with embarrassment as she added, "Mama Vincenso, Maura is my girlfriend."

The addition pleased the honey blonde and shocked the Sicilian mother. Now it was out and could no longer be ignored. The dark haired robust woman thought for a long moment. She knew this was a sin, but there were the sad expectant chocolate eyes of a girl who had been through so much in her young life.

The plump Italian mother remember the day the fourteen year old came to her in tears unable to deal with the stares of false pity for what happened to her. She remembered how it had not crushed the strong young teen as it would have so many others her age. The bright Italian remembered the pride she felt in the indomitable spirit of this young woman. The warm mother said gaily, "Come in. Come in, I got a fresh pot on and some bread just outta the oven."

***SE***

Jane, Maura, Big Joe, his mother and sister sat around the kitchen table eating fresh baked bread with soft goat's cheese, while drinking the strong Louisanne Coffee with Chicory. Maura had to add a lot of cream and sugar in order to drink the strong coffee. The inside of the cups were stained beige from years of holding the powerful coffee.

Jane had known better than to give Big Joe that check. If he cashed it, which he probably wouldn't have, he'd have wasted it on nothing. So, Jane passed the check to his mother and said, "Joe earned this by helping me set up for the fashion show. And don't know if he told you or not, but he has been offered a partial scholarship to LSUNO to play basketball. I figured he didn't tell you, because he knew you and Mr. Vincenso would have mortgage the house to send him. Well, this check will pay the difference in tuition and a bit more left over for books."

The Italian mother, who was a full foot shorter than her son, swatted the muscular boy with the back of her hand, cursing him in Italian. When the angry woman had calmed down, she asked, "When were cha agonna tell me Joseph, when yare gray maybe? I can't believe ya. A chance like this, ya'da let it go? Thank you, Janie. HE WILL GO. Right, Joseph?"

The properly chastised boy responded, "Yes, mama."

Jane smirked at her friend, who was glaring daggers at her. His look offered threats that both of them knew were totally idle. Not that the young man would ever lay a hand on her, but if he did he would bring back a nub.

Maura made to lighten the mood by asking, "Cecilia, how did you like your dress?"

The young preteen glowed with joy as she answered, "Oh, it is the most beautiful dress I have ever saw. I can't believe it's mine. I don't know if I can find someplace to wear it."

The ever practical mother answered that unasked question, "Y'all wear it Sunday and every Sunday after that. It's what your papa wanted."

Jane smiled. The tough young woman knew exactly what the young girl was going through, so she helped, "Well, Mama Vincenso, I think Cecilia is old enough to go to the CYO dance on Friday. I plan on going with Maura, Joe and Little Tucky. I think Cecilia should go with us."

The twelve year old jumped out of her seat and launched herself to her knees and begged, "Oh, please, Mama, oh please say yes. Ya know nobody will do anything to hurt me with Janie and Joe there. Please, I'm old enough. All my girlfriends will be there."

The older woman smiled gently at her daughter, who was growing into a fine woman. The protector mother looked to her son, who shrugged his shoulders, saying he didn't mind. So the older Sicilian smiled and answered, "If your father says it's okay. Then, I agree."

Everyone in the room, except Maura, knew that was a yes. Mr. Vincenso would never say no to either of his women. So it was settled.

***SE***

Jane had always had a fondness for music. When she was six, her mother had bought her a Mickey Mouse phonograph and five records: Thirteen Women/Rock Around the Clock by Bill Haley and the Comets, Earth Angel/Ko Ko Mo by The Crew Cuts, Maybellenne/In The Wee Wee Hours by Chuck Berry, Ain't That a Shame/Goin' Home by Fats Domino, and Back O' Town Blues/Mack the Knife by Louis Armstrong. Some people may wonder why those. To answer that you have to know New Orleans, Chuck Berry, Fats Domino and Louis Armstrong are New Orleanians or adopted New Orleanians. Bill Haley was from Texas and considered a local boy and Angela's favorite song was Earth Angel.

Anyway, the young Italian wore out those 78's and 45's until they were scratched and unplayable. Her phonograph is sitting in the attic of the safe house, one of the few items the sentimental girl took with her. The poor Italian girl never had the means to renew her love affair with records, until now.

After opening a bank account at the Whitney National Bank on St. Charles Ave.; Jane drove Maura and Louise to the Maison Blanche Department Store to buy a stereo. The excited teenager even paid extra to have her new Motorola stereo system delivered to the Isles residence. Next the anxious teen walked carrying Louise to Werlin's Music Center right off Canal St. There the exuberant young woman spent two glorious hours listening to album after album, deciding on which ones she wanted to purchase. In the end, the cheery gang boss had selected twenty-seven albums, which were happily delivered free of charge to the Isles Mansion.

Jane was practically skipping her way down Canal St. Maura was beside herself in disbelief. The honey blonde had never seen this side of the normally reserved, even brooding, Italian. The young teenager liked it. Deep down, the innocent girl knew this moment could never have happen until Doyle was out of New Orleans.

Jane took Maura to her favorite oyster bar, Felix's right off Canal on Iberville. The dark Sicilian ordered a shrimp and oyster po boy dressed with fries and a Coke. Maura followed suit with Louise getting an order of fries and chocolate milk. Louise sat in her high chair eating ketchup covered French fries with her fingers. The toddler even got some in her mouth. Her bib was stained red and brown from ketchup and chocolate milk. The little girl was giggling and happier than she had been since her pop-pop left.

Everything was going so well, until the Hernandez brothers entered the restaurant. Jane with her back to the wall as usual; no matter how happy and peaceful the day had been, nothing was going to hamper her diligence, spotted the three boys as they were shown to a nearby table.

Mario spotted the girls first. Carlos and Jose were arguing against whatever the jerk had in mind. They were still recovering from their last encounter. Additionally, they didn't want to be the ones sent into the army by the Spanish mob bosses. But Mario would not be deterred and the Spanish hood sauntered over to Jane's table.

A vacant chair flew in front of the approaching tough guy to impede his progress toward Maura. Jane smiled, "Mario, you have two seconds to turn around and go back to your table. I'm in a good mood. You don't want to spoil it."

The young gang boss had never seen that look before. He saw his death in that look. The look of someone who had been through a war and come out a hero…the look of someone with nothing to prove…the look of someone who knew they were better than you…the look of a superior power.

The Spanish hoodlum tipped an imaginary hat and walked quietly back to his table. Carlos moved the vacant chair back to whence it came and said, "Hello, Miss Rizzoli, I'm glad to see you well. Please, tell the Brothers that Carlos Hernandez wants only peace between us. Have a nice evening, ladies."

With that Carlos took his seat and ordered whatever Jane was eating.

***SE***

The monthly CYO dance was better attended this month than could be remember. The word had gotten around that Jane Rizzoli and her Warlords were going to be at the dance. The other gangs were all here to pay homage to the gang that had defeated the Irish mob boss and his hired killer, Charles Hoyt.

The story of the death of Charles Hoyt was a closely guarded secret in the underworld, so everybody knew it. The authorities knew what happened, but were bought and paid for, so they stayed quiet. The crime bosses didn't want it getting around that a teenage girl could best one of them, so they stayed quiet. So no one said anything, but everyone knew.

Jane Rizzoli was to be treated with respect…one to be feared. Jane was dressed in one of Constance Isles's designer originals. The curly haired brunette sported a leather pant suit with tight black leather pants with twelve inch bell bottoms, a dark grey silk blouse with a pure white scarf and a black leather jacket that ended at her hips. The tall Italian looked imposing.

Maura on the other hand was dressed in a bright green silk summer dress with a bright yellow belt and matching high heels. Maura looked every inch the fashion conscious debutant.

Cecilia was dressed in her Constance Isle's original. Where Maura wore simplicity, Cecilia was bedecked in high fashion. The gown was flowing with tight pleats and bright colors. It was a bit formal for this occasion, but no one would deny her her moment.

Big Joe and Little Tucky brought up the rear dressed in nicely cut black suits with white shirts and narrow black ties. Their shoes were buffed to a high gloss and they sported new haircuts. The other Warlords filed in behind the quintet.

Everyone in the room took a deep breath, when the Brothers entered behind the victorious gang.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: A Place in the Sun or How Do I Spend My Summer Vacation

Constance Isles greeted the young couple upon their return from the CYO dance. The statuesque mother wanted a vicarious description of the dance. The older woman knew the couple had to be circumspect in their relationship, but the romantic in her knew that the two would somehow get around the conventions somehow.

Additionally, the successful businesswoman had a letter from some buyers in New York and there was a need for a trip to the Garment District. Other letters had other inquiries that needed to be discussed. Since, the last such midnight party had been so successful, Constance chose to try for another such triumph.

Maura and Jane arrived arm in arm to the innocent girl's excited chatter. The younger teen was in ecstasy over the events of the night. Jane, who was an avid listener, smiled gaily at her girlfriend's idle chatter and pulled the younger woman to her for a quick peck of the cheek.

The couple was greeted by Constance and two servants holding three quarts of ice cream. The motherly brunette grinned widely as she asked, "Did the two of you save room for some desert?"

Jane queried, "Pistachio?"

Constance beamed, "Of course!"

Jane smiled, "Well, there is always room for pistachio ice cream."

***SE***

Three girls went to Maura's room. Her giant bed had more than enough room for the three of them to sit together and talk, while eating their ice cream. Maura had a new favorite flavor…fudge swirl. Jane had introduced her to the flavor when pistachio flopped. Now, it was the honey blonde's favorite flavor.

The three of them sat eating ice cream from the container with a silver tablespoon, just like they had done the night Jane saved Constance Isles from Doyle's men. Doyle had escaped total justice. There was still some unfinished business with the Boston hood, but letting the Irish gangster go was the only way to save everyone when Doyle attacked the manor a second time.

Constance started the conversation part of this ritual by saying, "I have to make a trip to New York. I have to make some arrangements for cloth. My main supplier in the garment district has died and his children have botched my order. I have to go and straighten this mess out and find additional suppliers so this doesn't happen again.

I don't want to upset Louise's routine. I think the little one needs some stability in her life after having it uprooted so recently. Since, it's summertime, you two will be home to take care of the child. I just have to make sure that nothing disruptive happens until I get back. Jane, do you see any problems occurring for next three weeks?"

Jane thought about what the concerned mother was asking. Doyle was busy reorganizing his empire which had taken a severe hit when Hoyt and his crew were killed. The artwork situation was in flux, but until a comprehensive list of objects in both Paris and here was mad, nothing further could be done. The Brothers had acknowledge my gang as being the top in the city at the CYO dance, so no one was going to challenge that for the foreseeable future. So Jane felt very confident in saying, "Mother Constance, I don't see any problems around here for the rest of the summer at least. When school starts again, there may be some problems with disguising our relationship, but that is doable as well."

Maura broke in with, "Mother, we still have that warehouse space. You have never decided on what to do with it."

Constance liked that her daughter was thinking with her head and not just with her libido. The dark haired mother had no illusions as to what was foremost in her daughter's mind this summer. Maybe the young woman needed some distractions, so the older woman responded, "Maura, I'm going to leave that up to you. You must somehow find a way to develop income from that facility or revert it back to warehouse space and use it to store inventory from the new dress factory."

The sharp honey blonde's mind started developing scenarios and running a numerical analysis of each plan. The young woman would have several plans investigated and examined by the marketing people over the next few days. Then, the gifted youth planned on presenting a long term business plan, when her mother returned.

Jane understood completely what the young woman's mother was doing. The motherly brunette was keeping her daughter from having idle hands. The quick Italian agreed with the strategy and asked, "Mother Constance, do you have something you want me to work on while you are gone?"

The equally astute mother smiled, this Italian brunette was very quick and will be a great foil for her daughter over the years. Constance did have something to discuss with gorgeous model. It seemed that several of her competitors were trying to recruit the dark model from the New Orleans runway. What they didn't know was that Jane had signed an exclusive contract with her, so all inquiries for the tall Italian's services went through her office.

So Constance wanted to take advantage of the furor that Jane's short emergence had generated. The shrewd businesswoman therefore had a plan, which she shared, "Jane, I have to get a new catalogue out for the fall release of the New Orleans line of sportswear, business wear, Sunday wear and causal or active wear. I want you to model the line. The catalogue has to be released by July 15, so I can have the ensemble in stores by August 15 in time for back to school on Labor Day. Will you do it?"

Jane finished swallowing her ice cream before she replied, "Of course, I will, as long as it can be done locally. I don't want to leave the city right now."

Maura and Jane exchanged looks of agreement on that. Constance noticed the exchange and was pleased. The wayward mother had been lax in making her daughter happy. The clever businesswoman had been so caught up in her designs; she forgot her daughter. It took an Italian bombshell to change all that. It's hard to remember the days BJ (Before Jane), but the days AJ have been the best that she and her daughter had ever had…even with the tragedy.

Constance added, "Maura dear, you are going to have to make some decisions about your father's holdings. He left pretty much everything to you. The people in place may not be the people you want running your holdings. I think you need to find a business manager you can trust."

Jane injected as she spooned another scoop of pistachio, "I think you are going to have to make a trip to Paris soon. I don't think you can intelligently select a manager, if you don't know the business first hand."

Constance nodded as she quickly swallowed a spoonful, "I agree. I think you should go sometime in August. You should have the warehouse plan finished and Jane should have the catalogue work completed. Yes, I think you two should go to Paris for a couple weeks. You can combine a vacation and a business trip."

Maura licked her spoon and said, "I will go, if you will go with me. Mother, we can only do it, if you are here for Louise. I think you are correct in your analysis. Louise needs a stable environment for the time being."

Constance replied, "I don't see any problem there."

***SE***

Maura thought about maybe opening a small theater, but the market analysis showed a theater would too much redecoration, seating needed to be added and the stage was too modest to accommodate a theater. The stage would need to have more lighting and a series of trapdoors with the proper area beneath the stage needed to be built. The theater could not generate enough audience to justify such expenses.

The honey blonde considered converting it into a movie theater, but again the massive renovation needed made such a venture unprofitable. Idea after idea was considered and abandoned. Soon the perceptive young woman was becoming frustrated.

Until one day, the discouraged youngster found her girlfriend sitting on the floor of the tall Italian's room playing her albums. It gave the brilliant blonde an idea. How about a music hall for popular music? You didn't need seating; teenagers would be willing to sit on the floor to listen. They could just get up and dance if they wanted.

Maura asked, "Jane, would you go to a music hall to hear your favorite bands play?"

Jane thought for a second, "Sure I would, if the price was reasonable. Are you thinking of a concert hall for the warehouse?"

The honey blonde shook her head to positive and replied, "Yes, I am. What do you think about the idea?"

Jane answered, "Well, does a warehouse have the proper acoustics for a concert?"

Maura thought about it and retorted, "I do not know, but I can find out in the morning. Are you going to play your music for much longer, I am very tired and thought we could go to bed early."

The curious Italian had no idea what the luscious teenager had in mind, but the exotic brunette was anxious to explore the situation.

***SE***

Jane changed into her usual cotton nightgown. It was a little old fashion, but the sensual model still hadn't gotten used to pajama or nightgowns. The dark hood had always slept in her birthday suit, if you know what I mean, but the older teenager knew that the eager younger teen would take that as encouragement to go to the next level in their relationship. The tall Italian knew they weren't really ready to go there; Maura because she was still too young and Jane because she wanted to handle this relationship correctly.

What the gorgeous brunette didn't know was that Maura wanted to go to the next level.

***SE***

Maura came into the room dress in flimsy black satin lingerie. The short sheer outfit left little the imagination. Jane nearly fainted from the sight. The younger teen had full ample breast with large hard nipples trying to escape their captivity. The ensemble barely covered the sheer black panties that were damp from the anxious teen's stimulation.

Jane swallowed hard and was sorely tempted to take advantage of this situation, but the trouble teenager had had several flings. This was a relationship and the experience lesbian didn't want to mess it up. Besides the sexy brunette had made several promises; this was way too soon. From the look of things it was going to be a long seventeen months.

Maura's sixteenth birthday was December 8, 1967. The not so innocent girl would have to wait until then.

***SE***

Maura could see the flush in her girlfriend's cheeks and was happy she was getting such a reaction. The hard swallow, the pull of the nightgown from her firm breasts and the straightening of her panties were all signs of the luscious Italian's arousal.

The sexy honey blonde glided over to the bed and slide across satin sheets to lay her head upon the older girls covered lap. Before Jane could object, the young girl lightly licked the sensual brunette's covered vagina.

Jane let out a slight whimper and before the transfixed Italian could react the small sample, the aroused teenager felt long slim fingers trail up her thigh. The older girl grabbed her partner's arms and pulled her into a long luxurious kiss. Their tongues battle for supremacy with Jane's tongue willing and slipping firmly into the younger blonde's mouth.

Then the older wiser girl pushed her young lover away to hold her at arms length and said, "Maura, I love you and want you more than I can say, but we have to wait until your sixteenth birthday."

"But what if I do not want to wait that long," whined the youngster?

Jane smiled at the childish response and replied, "You have to wait. I promised and you know I do not go back on my word. However, we do so many other things."

Maura asked with a soft kitten voice, "What other things?"

Jane pulled the young woman back and kissed her passionately.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's notes: My submissions may be slower for a little bit. I have the flu and as I am not a young person any longer. I am going to be bedridden for awhile. I have a heart condition and so I have to be careful when I get sick. I hope to have something soon. Keep the comments and opinions coming they are most appreciated. I still need that beta reader.**

Chapter 37: Pleasure Before Work or How Do I Get to Paris?

As the tall sultry brunette pushed her tongue across the willing parting lips of the honey blonde, a stray hand moved gently onto a black satin covered breast. A small gasp filtered past the probing tongue. An innocent nipple hardened under an experienced hand. Gently the forefinger and the thumb of that hand caressed and pinched the taut nipple.

The sensual older teenager lifted her head and whispered into the young girl's ear, "This is called petting and is quite acceptable. Do you want me to demonstrate further?"

Trying to collect her scattered thoughts, the pure young teen answered, "Hmmmm…"

Taking that as a yes, the skilled brunette lean forward and ran her warm moist tongue across the ruby lips of the unblemished blonde. While still massaging the unblemished nubile nipple, the sleek Italian lover slipped her hot wet tongue across the chin and along her neck.

The Italian lover retracted her tongue and gently embraced the younger woman's neck with her lips. Those lips kneaded and cuddled the tender skin of her virgin neckline. All so tenderly the practiced lips sucked in the skin between her teeth. Again a sigh of pleasure escaped the unsullied lips of the honey blonde.

A delicate bruise formed on the harmless girl's immaculate neck. Involuntarily, the virginal young woman reached inside her thin black panties and ran her fingers gently across her stiffening bud. The light touch on her honey bud caused the innocent young woman to moan.

As the supple brunette deepened her caress of the voluptuous blonde's neck, her second hand snaked under the sheer black bodice to pinch the honey blonde's second nipple. The fingers of nimble youth work harder on the sensual bud. The young teen's second moved to honey pot and spread the butterfly's wings as the young one insert a finger…then two.

Now working both the pot and the bud, the ultra feminine teenager approached climax. The hickey on her neck deepened and nimble fingers worked on none sensitive breasts, until a wave ecstasy surge through her lithe body. Her body glistened with perspiration and breathes were short gasps and moans. Her body spasmed in jolts of ejaculation. Slowly Jane removed her hand and mouth to pull the young innocent into a tight embrace.

Jane whispered, "Let it go. Now ease off and come back to me."

Maura slowed her ministrations and her climax crawled to a stop. The young blonde's heart was racing and fluid poured from her vagina. Gradually the spent girl caught her breath and the honey blonde buried her head into Jane's bosom. Finally the deplete youth removed her fingers and was about to wipe them on the already damp sheets, when Jane intercepted the sticky digits and placed them tenderly into her mouth. The sleek brunette sucked and licked the fingers and hand clean. Then smacked her lips and said, "As they say, 'Finger licking good.'"

***SE***

With Louise playing quietly in a large playpen filled with her favorite toys, Maura wore a scarf about her neck for several days until the deep black bruised healed on her neck. The honey blonde smiled as she thought about the petting sessions of the past few days and wondered what sex was like if that was just petting.

The brilliant young woman had just received the study of turning the warehouse into a concert hall from marketing. It was promising; provided they could get the right kind of acts to come and play for a reasonable fee…translation cheap.

The savvy teenager had an idea for getting talent. They couldn't afford the Beatles, but there was a lot of local talent available from Louisiana, Texas, Arkansas and Mississippi. Her idea was to attract the teenagers and that meant Rock 'n Roll. The energetic young woman called several agents and came up with her first act. An up and coming band from San Francisco called the Grateful Dead. The young woman booked them for August 26th through August 28th. The wily young businesswoman also signed two newer groups called the Kords and the Cavaliers to a six week deals from August 26th through October 2nd.

Maura then called Big Joe so he could line up his father to update the sound system and modify the electrical system. Everything had to be ready by August 19th. The honey blonde was taking a big chance without consulting her mother.

***SE***

Jane was changing outfits for the fourth time today. Modeling was the most tiring and boring thing that the sleek brunette has ever done. The tall brunette would rather face twenty Paddy Doyles than do this stuff.

All you do is change clothes, stand like they tell, get your picture taken and then go for your next change. Everyone seemed to love what the dark Italian was doing, but the young woman wasn't quite sure, if she understood what she was doing.

What made matters worse was the petting sessions with Maura. They were very satisfying for the honey blonde, but the Italian Stallion was being left at the gate. The sensual teen was lying in the bed cuddling a satisfied young teen with a very hot body, while the experience lover was worked up with no relief in sight.

The frustrated young woman was having difficulties keeping it to just intense petting and not going for the end zone. To make matters worse, the energized teenager was having women hanging clothes on her, who took it as an opportunity to feel her up. In fact, the wound up brunette knew that the seamstress, who found all sorts of seams and hems that needed repair, was coming on to her.

There was absolutely no way Jane was going to cheat on her young girlfriend, but something had to give or the dark teenager was going to explode.

***SE***

A week and half later the couple with Louise in tow met an Eastern Airline flight from New York. Constance was returning from her business dealings in New York. With Jane holding the toddler, the two girls search the first class passengers getting off the plane. Finally, Maura spots her mother and waves excitedly.

The tall Italian lifted the dark haired toddler to her hip and walked toward the child's new grandmother. Lou's mother died when he was only six years old. A drunken driver had plowed into the bus stand, where the young mother had been waiting for a street car to take her home. Louise's mother was a heroin junkie, who gave her daughter to Lou to raise. Her mother was an alcoholic and prostitute. So, the Italian and the Irishwoman were the only family the child would ever know. One day when the small girl was old enough, Jane planned to the youngster about her fine father, who never failed her, not even once.

Constance hugged her daughter fiercely and then pulled Jane and Louise into her embrace. When the four girls broke contact, the famous designer pulled her beloved granddaughter from the dark brunette's arms and kissed her cheeks and twirled her around, while the child squealed in delight. The statuesque brunette exclaimed to the toddler, "Wait until you see what I have brought you from New York City. I have presents for everyone."

***SE***

Louise was in a world of her creation. The doe eyed toddler poured invisible coffee into her new china cups to serve to her new porcelain face doll, who sat quietly waiting to be served.

The three 'adults' in her life sat watching the adorable child with motherly pride. Maura took Jane's hand and held it softly and reverently. It was Constance who broke the spell of this tender moment with a much needed question, "Have you two finalized your plans on visiting Paris?"

Maura shook her head from side to side and replied, "I cannot possibly go, Mother. I am renovating the Warehouse for its opening at the end of August. I am afraid I am going to be tied up until school starts. Jane can go. I mean after all, she is the one who you need modeling you fall collection. Between the financial reports and Jane's first hand observations, I can decide on how best to manage my Paris holdings."

Jane emphatically responded, "I'm not going if you're not going. I would get lost in ten seconds. If you can't go, I won't go."

The celebrated fashion designer had an answer to the problem, "Maura dear, what were you going to do about the warehouse when you had running and the school year started."

To be totally truthful, the honey blonde had not really solidified that portion of the plan. So she answered vaguely, "I was planning on finding a manager between now and then."

Constance smiled victoriously, "Well find that person now. He or she could finish the renovations of the warehouse and finalize the opening, while you are in Paris."

The savvy blonde knew her mother as she asked, "Do you have someone in mind?"

The beautiful and sophisticated woman smile broadened as she replied, "As matter of fact, I do."

***SE***

His name was Ephraim Greenberg. The young man had just graduated with an MBA (master of business administration) from LSUNO. The tall thin blonde had been working as an assistant to Maurice for six months and to make six months with Maurice as your boss was an accomplishment to his dedication and thick skin. The fact that the handsome dark eyed male was a quick study and could read people. He knew in five minutes, the one had to impress was the quiet brunette.

The brunette was obviously one of the models, who had captured the heart of the hazel eyed blonde, who was obviously the brains of the pair. He reasoned it would be easier to impress the less intelligent brunette, who had all the influence over the blonde. His famous skill at reading people had totally failed him.

Maura asked, "I see from your resume that you received your bachelor degree from Loyola and then your masters from LSUNO. Why did you switch programs? I mean Loyola is much more impressive school than LSUNO."

The brunette barely registered a response was necessary. So, the sleek young man replied, "I loved Loyola, but the Business School at LSUNO is nationally recognized."

The honey blonde took notes and the brunette did nothing. The confident applicant knew this was going to be easy. The old jokes were about dumb blondes, but in this case he knew the dumb one was a brunette.

After several softball questions, the older man started applying his many charms to the brunette. The handsome man knew his charms had worked many times before and this dumb brunette was going to be easy pickings.

The chic dresser started flirting with Jane to her amusement. Maura at first didn't understand what the job seeker was doing. Then the honey blonde caught on and was a bit jealous. Then the young woman felt Jane's strong hand squeezed her exposed thigh and run her hand along the inner portion.

Finally, Jane spoke, "Thank you, but we aren't interested in charm. We were looking for substance not flash. Not to mention the fact that you are definitely not my type."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura passionately. Then looked the man straight in the eye and said, "If you so much as breathe a word of our relationship, I will grind your testicles into dog chow. Do you get my meaning?"

The slick charmer saw violence in those soft chocolate eyes and could barely nod his agreement. He was starting to slink out of there, when Jane asked, "Do you want this job or not?"

The terrified candidate nodded to the affirmative and sat back down. Maura smiled sweetly with a hand lightly running up and down her thigh and queried, "Now, can we get down to a serious interview?"

Jane agreed, "Yes, and stop all the bullshit and get serious."

The interview went on for another forty minutes by which time the manager hopeful was totally exhausted. Jane smiled her loveliest sweetest sneer and held out her hand and said, "Welcome aboard, you can start on Monday and don't ever hit on me again. I will take it personally and should you hit on Maura, I will kill you."

***SE***

Jane took her small piece of luggage and went to met Maura in her room. The tall brunette had borrowed the small suitcase from her mother, who had used it nineteen years ago on her honeymoon with the dark Italian's father. In it the modest young woman had one black leather pant suit, one dress, four brand new pair of panties, two bras, a toothbrush, a hair brush, tooth paste and the new bottle of perfume Constance gave her, though the simple Italian didn't know when she would use it.

When she entered the room, Maura was packing a large trunk. Jane was surprised. The wily teenager had read they were limited to two modest bags. As the confused teen scanned the room, she noted at least five pieces of luggage all which were larger than her one bag. Jane asked, "How much are you taking? I'm packed and ready to go."

Maura continued to load the trunk as she answered, "I'll be finished in after this trunk and my makeup bag. I should be no more than ten to fifteen more minutes. Have Jerrod take your bags down to the limo."

"Ahhh…I only have this one bag," responded the perplexed brunette, "How much luggage do you need, we're only going to gone two weeks?"

The honey blonde looked up and saw the small piece of luggage her girlfriend was taking for a two week trip to Paris. Unable to comprehend what her true love was thinking, the younger girl asked, "Jane, what are you taking for a two week trip to Paris?"

The dark brunette shrugged and replied, "A black leather pant suit, one of my new dresses, four pair of panties, two bras, a toothbrush, a hair brush, tooth paste and a bottle of perfume."

For a moment the bewildered blonde couldn't even mumble a word. Finally, the mystified young woman stammered, "You will need more than that. You can't just wear the same thing every day."

Jane was a bit befuddled, when she asked, "They do have dry cleaners, right?"

Unable to even answer that question, the exasperated teenager yelled, "Mother, Jane needs your help."

***SE***

Constance ordered the staff to get her set of luggage from the garage and started going over Jane's meager wardrobe. Picking up the phone the brilliant designer called her boutique and asked, "Phyllis, what do we have in Jane's sizes on stock?"

The impatient brunette half smiled at Jane and waved her hand in reassurance. Finally, the older woman became attentive and responded to an unheard question, "I know she's hard to fit. We don't have time for any alterations."

The nervous mother listened again and then smiled brightly, "That is a great idea. Have them all packed and loaded onto the plane. Thank you, Phyl, good bye."

Constance grinned brightly as she said, "Phyllis had a great idea. We had all those outfits from you catalogue shoot and some from your runway debut. So, she is packing all them and putting them on the plane. With what we have here, you should be good to go."

Jane was still bewildered by all this fuss. So the confused Italian asked, "Why do I need so many outfits? I couldn't possibly wear them all in just two weeks."

Constance smiled at the naïve young woman and carefully explained, "Jane, you are going to be in several different environments every day. You are representing my fashion label as well as being my daughter's escort. You will need business ensembles for business meetings, gowns for evening wear, causal wear for sightseeing, sportswear for sporting events and many things I haven't considered. You have to remember, your clothing says something about my label. Do you understand?"

Jane did understand. Though the dark young woman had very little fashion sense; she had a lot of business sense. So, the sharp brunette asked, "Mother Constance, who is going to show what I need to wear and when?"

From the doorway, a young honey blonde answered, "Me."


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: It should be noted that the trip from Newfoundland to Iceland was barely within range of the Lear Jet 23. However, the flight was not that uncommon even in 1966. The Lear Jet 23 was based on a design of a Swiss jet fighter that never went into production. The safety record of the 23 was not as good as later models. Four of them crashed in the first year of production in a run of 104. **

Chapter 38: A Flight to Paris

Jane had expected a commercial air flight, what she didn't know is Maura owned a Lear Jet 23 from her father's estate. The dark Italian need not have worried about luggage restrictions. Now all the terrified young woman had to do was not panic at 30,000 feet or whatever height this awful small jet flew at.

The tall Italian examined the size of the jet they were about to board and then looked at its larger commercial cousin. The difference did not instill much confidence in the aircraft they were about to embark. The white plane with blue trim stood about 12 feet high with a wing span of about 40 feet and 45 feet long.

"Ahhhhhh…Maura, honey…ahhhhhh…is this…ahhhhh…plane…ahhhhhh…safe," asked the nervous brunette as she shuffled toward the business jet, "I mean…ahhhhh…couldn't we like…ahhhhhm…take…I mean wouldn't a bigger…ahhhhhm…plane…ahhhhhm…be like better?"

The honey blonde smiled, she knew how difficult it was for her sweetheart to admit fear of any kind. So, the confident young woman hooked her lover's arm and guided her toward the jet as she replied, "We are not going straight to Paris on this jet. We are going to hop over there in stages. First we are going to New York. From there we are going to Newfoundland, Canada; then we will fly to Iceland. At that point, we will proceed to Dublin, Ireland and finally to Paris. The longest stretch is from Newfoundland to Iceland, about three hours, give or take a few minutes. We have refueling layovers and a longer layover in Newfoundland."

Maura didn't want to tell her frightened girlfriend that they were staying in Newfoundland for an extra three hours in order to get favorable tailwinds to conserve gas, as the leg from Newfoundland to Iceland taxed their fuel reserves. With their light load, they had a comfortable margin of error, but by using the tailwinds, they were increasing that margin.

Jane had confidence in her young partner's ability to run numbers and to know everything that was going on so she asked secure in the knowledge that the brilliant blonde would know the answer, "How long is the whole trip?"

The poised young woman patted the obviously scared older girl on her arm and reassured her, "I have calculated that the entire flight with layovers should take approximately 18 hours and 25 minutes. I could give a more accurate assessment when I find out all the atmospheric variables, but I can't be more than ten minutes off in either direction."

They were stepping up into the doorway of the personal aircraft. Jane had to duck her head a bit and that made her even more nervous. The interior was beige with five dark brown seats, four captain's chairs in two back to back rows in front of one bench seat that could seat two people. The control panel and two pilot chairs were separated from the passenger seats by only some support beams.

The pilot and co-pilot were making some final checks and had yet to board the aircraft, as the two young women sat down and buckled into their seats. Maura had a picnic basket belted to the seat behind her. There were no cabinets or places to store any food, so the honey blonde brought sandwiches and three thermoses of New Orleans style coffee with chicory, like Jane liked.

When the pilot and co-pilot entered the plane, the older of the two informed the couple, "You're luggage has been stored and we will be taking off as I can get clearance from the tower. We are running right on schedule, so I don't see any problems. We will be encountering some slight head winds going to New York and a bit less to Newfoundland. However, all the indications are we have nice tailwinds heading into Iceland and Ireland. The Paris leg is the shortest leg, but will have the spottiest weather."

Maura reached for her brunette girl's hand and said, "He is the most experienced pilot money can buy. The pilot has over 300 hours on Lear Jets and the co-pilot over a hundred."

Jane wasn't quite sure weather that was a lot, but her young lover seemed quite impressed. The co-pilot announced, "We will be cruising at 48,000 feet with a cruising speed of 440 knots. We should be in New York in two hours and twenty-two minutes. Remember to set your watches ahead one hour for the change in time zone. We are scheduled for a one hour and twenty minute layover to take on fuel. Dinner has been arranged at the VIP lounge for your convenience. Please take advantage as our next two stops have very limited facilities. Thank you."

The doubtful brunette squeezed the delicate hand of the younger teenager, lightly. The Italian's fears had not overridden her reason and knew that the tough hood could hurt the softer blonde by accident. The younger teen leaned over and whispered, "You can hold tighter than that. I can take more than you think."

The resilient fighter squeezed a little harder and said, "Tough is not what you can dish out; it's what you can take and still get up. I know you're tougher than you look, but there is no need to prove it to me."

The jet began to taxi and Maura felt a little more pressure and grinned reassuringly.

***SE***

The flight to New York was uneventful. The sandwiches were saved for the longer leg to Iceland, but the first giant thermos of coffee was used to give the passengers and each of the two pilots two cups. Everyone but Maura refused cream or sugar. The caffeine was much appreciated.

One small bit of turbulence over the North Carolina/Tennessee border caused a moment of panic for the anxious Italian, but nothing else of consequence happened. Jane never removed her seat belt. Maura removed it four times, twice to give the pilots their coffee and twice to recover the cups.

Again, the frightened Italian gripped her girlfriend's hand for dear life as the twin engine jet descended for landing. There were a couple of small bounces as the jet landed and the squeal of the tires caused a tightening of the tall brunette's grip. However, the aircraft soon was just rolling on the runway, like a large city bus.

The jet came to a stop and the engines were shutdown. Someone from the ground crew opened the cabin door and the pilots asked their passengers to disembark. The couple was met by a woman in a tweed skirt with a short sleeved yellow blouse with a matching scarf. The twenty-something year old woman smiled, "Welcome to New York. I'm from the New York office of Isles Fashions. If you will follow me, I'll take you to the VIP lounge where you can freshen up and eat dinner. Mrs. Isles has met your request Miss Isles and three pizzas from Brooklyn have been delivered. As per instructions, one has been given to the crew and the other two are waiting for you in the lounge. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Maura and Jane were following the brisk pace being set by the overly efficient woman. Maura replied, "I have an empty coffee thermos on the plane. Please have someone retrieve it and fill it with some dark roast."

The young woman nodded her acceptance of the instructions as she opened the door that lead to the interior of the La Guardia terminal.

***SE***

As it turned out, weather conditions had worsened over Newfoundland. The expected front was coming through several hours later than predicted, which meant that the tailwinds they were expecting would not happen for another twelve hours.

So Maura decided that they would have a ten hour layover and get some sleep in a nearby hotel. Rooms were arranged by the efficient little assistant, who was really getting on Jane's nerves. The independent Italian hated suck ups; especially suck ups that were hitting on her girlfriend. What made it worse was the innocent younger woman didn't notice.

Maura and Jane found their carry-on bags in the room when they arrived. The effective older woman opened the hotel door and handed the tall brunette a key and pushed her way into the room. The blonde assistant flashed a smile and scanned the blonde teen with an appraising blue eye. The action was not lost on the more experience teenager. The attractive blonde queried, "Miss Isles, can I help you unpack? I would be happy to do anything you want. I am eager to please you in any way I can."

Jane answered for her young love, "I bet you are. Maura and I are quite capable of helping each other. We really don't need you. But thanks for the offer. Good night."

The strong brunette pushed the older blonde from the room and into the hall. Making a big show to close the door, the dangerous Italian glared at the blue eyed trollop and explained, "That young woman is fourteen and she is my girlfriend. So, I would suggest you tone it down or send someone else to help us in eight and a half hours. Because, if you come back and hit on her again, I will hit on you and it won't be the same. Do you get my drift?"

The blonde assistant looked into those hard brown eyes and swallowed. All she could do was nod her head in understanding and retreat clumsily down the hallway. Jane used the key to enter the room and found Maura smirking on the king-size bed, "Do you chase her off?"

Jane frowned at being busted and nodded her head up and down shyly. The honey blonde laughed, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you before you went off on her. I mean she was so graceless about it. You know you never have to worry about me cheating on you. I am just too crazy about you to do anything that would jeopardize what we have."

Jane ran and jumped on the bed next to her young lover and pulled the younger girl into her arms and said, "Have I told you, today, how much I love you?"

Maura shook her head no. Then found her mouth being invaded by a delicious tongue. They battled tongues for a bit, until Jane broke contact and said, "That was good night. We need to get some sleep."

Maura pulled the dark brunette to back into a close embrace and said, "We can spare ten minutes or so to neck can't we?"

Jane giggled, "You wish is my command, Miss Isles."

***SE***

Jane didn't sleep that well, breaking off the petting was her job. And it left her unsatisfied, while the honey blonde, who had multiple orgasms from self inflected arousal, slept soundly. It wasn't that the tall Italian didn't have her own manually induced orgasms, but the older teen knew what they were missing and it was hard not to go the next few steps.

However, the chocolate-eyed teenager had made a promise to the young girl's mother and more importantly one to herself. So, the dark Italian was going to keep all her promises and wait until Maura's sweet sixteen.

***SE***

Nearly, fourteen hours later, the Lear Jet was landing at Ernest Harmon Air Force Base in Stephensville, Newfoundland, Canada. In a few more months, the United States Air Force will be turning over the airport to the Canadian government, but for now, the airport was being run by the US Air Force.

So with only a stop to refuel the plane and refresh the people, they were off again for the longest and most dangerous leg of the flight. Reykjarik, Iceland was near the limit of their fuel capability. Additionally, there was an extra hour of flight time. There was no room for much error.

The Lear Jet 24 was just being released with its longer range, but slower speed. It will make this run much safer. Though the Lear Jet 23 was more than capable, the navigation of this leg needed to be spot on. Maura knew this, but didn't tell her very anxious girlfriend.

As it turned out, the experienced crew was more than up for the task and the nice stiff tailwinds had provided an excellent cushion. So, proper preparation prevented a piss poor performance once again.

***SE***

The next leg to Dublin Airport actually had a little drama. Due to some unrest generated by the IRA (Irish Republican Army), the twin engine jet was diverted to Heath Row Airport in London. Fortunately, the business aircraft had the fuel necessary for the change.

When the plane landed at Heath Row, the crew requested a layover long enough for some rest. The extra hour to London had made them have over eight hours of flight time with no sleep. So Maura rented two more rooms and told them they had twelve hours. It had been nearly twelve hours since they had last slept and the young blonde figured everyone could use a rest.

***SE***

It was a well-rested crew that made the less than one hour flight from Heath Row to Paris-Le Bourget Airport in Paris. Again a representative from Isles Fashions was waiting for the couple. Maura and Jane both personally thanked the two pilots and Maura instructed their contact to see that both men received an all expenses paid holiday while waiting for them to return home.

The honey blonde didn't know that the men would be busying for much of that time refitting the aircraft as part of its standard prevented maintenance or that both men had family here and would have very little in the way of expenses.

The middle aged business man, who worn smart tailored three piece suits, ordered a porter to get the couple's luggage off the jet and take it to the Ritz Paris, where they would be staying. The balding man escorted the energetic young couple to their waiting limousine and instructed the driver to take them to the hotel.

The hotel staff was waiting for the pair of VIP's. They had been told that Constance Isles's daughter and her new catalogue model were arriving. The night manager greeted the pair of lovely young women himself.

He informed them, "Your luggage has not arrived. Your suite is ready. It has adjoining rooms with individual baths and a shared living room. Your mother had outfits delivered for you this afternoon and they are waiting for you. You may freshen up. Your reservations in the dining room have been arranged. If there is anything I can do for you, you have but to ask."

Maura thanked the man as he opened the door to their suite. Jane entered the room and had difficulty catching her breath.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: I am a romantic in case you haven't figured that out from my writing and I believe in love conquers all. I also believe in truth wills out. So if you have a truth, let me know it.**

Chapter 39: An Italian-American in Paris

The suite was nearly overwhelming for an Italian girl raised in near poverty. It was only four months ago, that the enterprising young woman was concocting ways to make dimes from selling newspapers. Now, here she was stepping a living area that was larger and better furnished than her mother's house.

A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the large earthly beige colored room. The furnishings were all Victorian with every piece color coordinated in muted browns and pastel yellows. There were three couches each with the same ornate design, but obviously differing functions. One was a small settee with a high padded back and load with stuffed tasseled pillows.

The second was a love seat of the same design, but more angular in design and yet was built with comfort in mind. The third was an enormous sofa that was at least as long as the settee and love seat put together.

End tables were arranged at each side of the three couches. On the end tables were tall antique lamps that had once been gas operated, but now were converted to electricity. The shades were all a deep beige with chocolate colored tassels dangling along the lamp shade's rim.

To one side was a small antique writing desk. The craving of the desk was the same as the other pieces, but this piece was indeed made for a specific purpose. Personalized stationery and pens sat conspicuously in the middle of the desk.

The drapes were a soft brown with antique gold trim covering windows all of fifteen feet tall. The ceiling was at least eighteen feet high and what looked to be an original portrait hung on the right wall and an ancient tapestry depicting a knight slaying a dragon hung on the left wall.

There were two doors to the left and two to the right. The floors were hardwood with Persian rugs throughout the room. Standing waiting in the room were two young women, dressed in French maid's outfits. The manager introduced the two young women, "These are your personal maids. The one on your left is Michelle and the other is Georgette. If you need anything else, please tell one of your maids and they will see that it is gotten."

With that the man handed Maura a key and closed the door as he left. Georgette went to Jane and Michelle went to Maura, with Georgette the obvious spokesperson, "You evening gowns and lingerie are waiting for you in your room. I speak English. Michelle does not. We were told that Miss Isles speaks French. Is this so?"

Maura nodded and said, "Oui, je parle français. Vous pouvez m'aider à être prêt." (_Yes, I speak French. You may help me get ready_.)

Georgette asked Jane, "Would you like for me to help you get ready for dinner? I have already taken the liberty of running you a bath, Miss Rizzoli."

Maura could see that Jane was on sensory overload. Too much was being thrown at her at once. So the honey blonde said, "Jane, you should go take a bath and let this nice young woman help you get ready for dinner. Remember what mother said."

The tall Italian could only nod her assent as she was guided by her personal maid to the luxurious bathroom.

***SE***

The dark Italian was led into the most elegant bathroom the young woman had ever seen. The room was made of muted grey marble. The bath and dual sinks were made around 1920 and the faucets were swans with spread wings. There was a small mirrored vanity to one side and the bath was filled with bubbly water. The towel rack had several thick towels embossed with the Ritz crest.

The room smelled of lavender and fresh roses. The bath was the size of her bedroom and closet in her mother's house. The inexperienced Italian had thought the Isles Manor to be luxurious, but this even out shone that mansion.

Her revelry was interrupted when Georgette tried to take off her clothes. The nervous young girl felt the zipper of her travel suit run down her back, which made her sweep around and grab the offending arm. Jane cleared her throat and tried to recover, "I can undress myself."

Then the jealous lover got the image of Michelle undressing Maura and she was out of the bathroom and charging across the living room past the marble fireplace and into Maura's bathroom with a stunned Georgette trailing her by twenty lengths.

Jane burst into the bathroom, where she found Maura in the bath and Michelle nowhere to be seen. Maura grinned and chuckled just a bit, as she explained, "It's nothing Janie, and the maids are here to serve. You can have them do as much as little as you want. I, myself, had trouble with the buttons in the back of my dress and had Michelle remove them, then I did the rest and she is now arranging my evening gown and bringing me my fresh lingerie."

Jane blushed red and started to retreat, nearly tripping on her falling travel suit. Maura teased, "Janie, if you want we can wash each other's back. There is plenty of room in the tub for two."

Suddenly, challenged to mischief, the dark teenager said to Georgette, "Thank you, I can take it from here. Why don't you get me my lingerie and see my evening gown is laid out by my girlfriend's. And move my things from the second bedroom; I think we are only going to need the one."

Georgette was not shocked by two young girls on such intimate terms. This was France and many young women experiment with the same sex. Georgette, who had a steady boyfriend, had several times been intimate with two of the other maids, one being Michelle, who was a lesbian. The maid guessed correctly that this revelation was not an accident.

Georgette responded, "Of course, Miss, I will see to it immediately. If you need anything just pull the cord marked valet. Michelle will respond to the one marked maid."

The efficient maid curtsied and left with a huge smile. Jane let her travel dress drop and she stood there in her five inch heels with her matching lace bra, panties and garter belt, which held up her dark peach silk stockings. The luscious brunette did some teasing of her own as she ran her hands down her beasts past her stomach and suggestively down her inner thigh.

With a thick sensual voice, the experienced Italian asked, "Do you like you package wrapped or unwrapped?"

Maura, no longer sure she should have opened this particular jar, replied with a dry cracked squeak, "Unwrapped?"

***SE***

Jane slowly ran her hands across her bra and circled her firm young breast with her long manicured fingers. After a few seconds, the alluring Italian slipped one index finger under a bra strap to run it over her shoulder, while her other hand cup her breast under the bra.

Maura was transfixed and squirmed nervously in the bubble bath. The water was beginning to feel very warm. The show continued, as the sexy brunette reversed her hands and while cupping her other breast, she ran the second strap over her other shoulder.

With the bra loosened by the maneuver, the sensual young woman pushed both hands under her bra and tweaked both her hard nipples with her thumb and index fingers. The now electrified Sicilian purred for effect and pushed the slackened bra over her breast exposing to Maura the sight of Jane massaging her own nipples.

Maura's hand slipped under the water and between her legs. Jane released one nipple to twist the bra around to unclasp it as gracefully as the lithe brunette could do it. The blue silk bra dropped languishly to the floor. Jane bent over slightly and ran her hands down her bare sides and slid them into the sides of her matching panties.

The dark young woman teasingly slid her hands to the front and suggestively caressed her sex. With one hand the tantalizing older teen slipped two fingers into her moist almost dripping vagina. Her second hand started working the now damp piece of underwear down one leg then the other.

Maura was drooling as her fingers worked her lips and bud, searching for an orgasm. Now, using both hand Jane slithered the blue silk panties down her legs until she could elegantly step out of the no longer needed undies. Now, excited by her own teasing, Jane spread the lips of her honey pot and inserted two fingers and used her thumb to gently massage her swollen clit.

Both girls were nearing orgasm and were totally focused on each other. So, they failed to notice the two maids watching from the open bathroom door. They had come to lay out the girl's fresh lingerie and found a much more interesting show.

The first one to stop at the doorway was Georgette. The rather short and chesty young woman had stopped as no to interrupt and was slowly retreating, when she heard a moan escape the bathing blonde's lips. The buxom brunette licked her lips as she saw the show being performed by the brunette with the body of a fashion model.

Her hands started to rub and taunt her nipples through the blouse of her uniform. Slowly one hand ran down her body to stop at her love tunnel, only to be captured by another hand from behind. Michelle had been waiting for another opportunity to enjoy the exquisite breasts of this lovely brunette.

Michelle was nearly as tall as the Italian beauty baring herself before them. With her other hand the auburn haired maid gasped the other woman's ample breast and pulled the shorter woman against her body. Then leaned over and ran her tongue across the brunette's cheek and chin, while whispering, "There's an empty bed and they look like they are going to be occupied for a bit."

The full breasted brunette didn't want to lose her job, but this scene had really aroused her. The short maid needed relief. So, the brunette woman shook her head up and down. The two women raced across the living room and enter the unused bedroom.

Jane and Maura were both nearing a climax. Jane was having trouble standing as her legs were buckling as her fingers worked her vagina to orgasm. The tall brunette was forced to lean against the tile wall and slide to the floor. With her long legs spread wide, Maura could see vividly, the older teen's fingers sliding in and out of the girl's love canal.

Fluid from everywhere the dark young woman touched herself poured and soon a puddle was forming between her lovely legs. Maura was the first to reach orgasm as she panted heavy and screamed Jane's name. The cry of her name sent Jane into ecstasy as she moaned and loudly cried out, "Maura, I'm cumming."

Jane, who had been holding back for several days, finally released herself from self denial and came five more times before the leggy brunette stopped and relaxed. Her hand was soaked with her own bodily fluids. The exhausted brunette was about to get a towel to clean herself, when Maura asked shyly, "Can I taste that first? It technically would be sex and I so want to taste you."

So, Jane scooted over to the now cold bath tub and reached out her wet dripping hand. Maura gratefully started licking the sticky viscose fluid from the long delicate fingers of the tall angular brunette. Jane was about to retract her hand, when Maura grabbed it and took two fingers into her open mouth to suck the remaining fluid from them. The honey blonde did the same to the other fingers and then started licking the dark woman's palms and thumb. Soon the brunette's entire hand was damp with only Maura's saliva.

The couple had reawakened their libidos and soon they were kissing with their tongues reaching for each other. Jane was torn, her body needed this younger teen, but the older teenager had made promises to the girl's mother and to herself. But Maura resolved the dilemma by saying, "This is Paris, not Louisiana. And my mother was giving us permission by setting up this very trip. Look around you. Do you not feel my mother's hand in this?"

Jane came to the realization that Constance had set this trip up. The girl's mother had supplied everything, including relieving the couple from their responsibilities at home. There was nothing to hold the experienced young woman back any longer. This was France, the land of love and romance. Besides, Jane vowed she would not take the girl's innocence. That honor must wait for their relationship to be fully matured of that Jane was totally certain.

The strong brunette easily lifted the naked honey blonde from the cool water and carried her to the bedroom. The two beautiful gowns were lying gently across the lower half of the large king size poster bed. Jane laid her love down next to the gowns; the tall Italian sweep the gowns to the floor with the fleck of her wrist.

Pulling the thick fleece spread down, the wily brunette enable the honey blonde girl to scoot under the covers. Jane followed the younger girl under the covers and held her in her arms, while saying, "I don't know if this is right. I don't know if it is lawful. I don't even know if it is what is best for us, but I do know I love you and I want to make love to you."

Maura responded by pulling her Italian lover closer and whispering in her ear, "I know."

And with her kiss, Jane knew as well.

***SE***

The maids returned from their tryst after remaking the other bed, just in case to find the two young woman in the other bed making passionate love. The two young women looked at each other and gathered the couple's undergarments and sat down quietly in the living room. They were not given permission to leave the young lovers, nor were sure of what they should be doing.

Normally, the two maids would retire from the room and wait for one of their charges to ring for service. But these maids had been hired to serve these two women by the Isles Fashion Company through the hotel. So their only obligation was to these two young teenagers in this room.

Their directions were to stay and serve the needs of the two young women. The blonde was the daughter of the famous designer and the brunette was one of their fashion models. Obviously, the two meant more to each other than that sketchy relationship.

The two women had already risked their jobs with one sexual encounter. They weren't about to risk another. There seemed nothing more to do, but sit and wait for further instructions. From the sounds in the bedroom, those instructions were not coming anytime soon.

***SE***

Maura woke sore and hungry. The young blonde looked at the clock and saw 2:12. It was still dark, but six hours later. The young teen had never felt this marvelous. Her body ached from the physical exertion and from the many new exercises she learned. However, her stomach was empty and crying for some sustenance.

Suddenly, the second body in the large bed stirred and stretched. Long arms reached out pulled the honey blonde to her waiting lips. The couple was locked in passionate kiss, when Maura stomach announced it was empty and required something be done about the situation.

A discreet knock from the bedroom entrance, drew their attention. Georgette asked politely, "Pardon me Miss Isles, but we were instructed to assist you and we have not been given permission to leave. It is getting late and if I may be so bold, we are very tired. Do you need us to stay?"

Maura inquired, "Could you get us some food and arrange some proper attire? Oh, have our luggage arrived from the airport?"

Georgette answered, "Your bags are here. If you would like, we could unpack for you while you refresh yourselves. And what would you like to eat, whatever it is, it can be arranged."

Jane looked at her young lover and said, "I would like something light and sweet. Maybe just some pastries and coffee."

Maura announced, "That's fine by me. However, I would like some hot chocolate. It's probably too late for Angelina's, but I'm sure the hotel can arrange something."

Georgette curtsied and said, "We'll see to it, Miss. You fresh undergarments are in the bathroom. We'll find something appropriate while we're unpacking."

Maura jumped out of bed, totally naked, and headed to the bathroom as she replied, "Thank you, Georgette. You want to join me Jane"

Jane shouted, "I think if we want to dress and eat. I better go second."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Work Before Pleasure or How Do I Get to See Paris

Maura awoke first. The honey blonde glanced at the Queen Anne grandfather clock and moaned. The lawyers were expecting them in just over an hour and she had hoped to have breakfast at Angelina's. The café was her favorite dining locale in the world. The restaurant specialized in chocolate. From simple hot chocolate to the most complex chocolate confections you could image and yes…éclairs; Jane was going to be in heaven.

However, their previous night's activities and early morning snack had caused them to sleep in a bit. The young teenager looked up to see Georgette and Michelle standing in the doorway, each holding a tray of food. Jane stirred from her side of the bed and stretched in all directions. The yawning Italian asked, "What time is it?"

"Good Morning, it's 10:14 am," answered Georgette as she entered the room with Jane's tray in hand, "Miss Isles, your mother called at 8 this morning to remind you of your 11:30 meeting with the lawyers from your father's estate. Mrs. Isles was happy to hear you were sound asleep and in need of your rest. She also suggested what to get for your breakfast and to wake you at 10:15, should you still be asleep."

Michelle placed her tray on the lap of the already sitting younger woman. Maura had sat up the minute she realized what was on the tray. Her mother knew of her daughter's love affair with Angelina's and had obviously informed their maids of that fact. On her tray was a pot of chocolât Angelina (hot chocolate) and two **Chocolat Africain** (Dark chocolate soft biscuit, dark chocolate smooth mousse and African pure dark chocolate zabaglione).

Michelle was opening the drapes to let in the morning, when Jane finally sat up to receive her breakfast, Angelina's famous chocolate coffee with two Éclair chocolât (Cream puff pastry, bitter dark chocolate cream filling, and bitter chocolate icing). The groggy older teen finally awoke when she saw her tray. As the happy Italian pure her coffee, she remarked, "You mother, is starting to know me too well."

Maura chuckled and impishly asked, "As well as I do?"

Jane almost choked as she answered, "Hardly!"

But then the wicked gangster smirked playfully, "But who knows?"

***SE***

Maura and Jane arrived at the offices of Isles Fashions by 11:22. The lawyers, who represented her father, were sitting in the waiting area, when they arrived. Maura told the secretary at the desk in front of the office with her name on the door to have the gentlemen wait, while she got ready for the day.

Jane was about to follow her girlfriend into her office, a bit surprised to see the young woman had an office of her own, when the shocked Italian was stopped by her young lover. Maura pointed at an office on the other side of the room with another secretary's desk guarding its entrance and said, "That's your office over there. Why do you not go get settled and come over here when you are ready."

Maura gave her lover a peck on her cheek and a small smirk, as she entered her office and closed her door. Sheepishly Jane walked over to the indicated office, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, wondering if Maura was playing some sort of prank. However, as the tall Italian neared the office door, she read her name printed neatly on it.

A smile broke out on her face. It was such a lovely gesture on Mother Constance's part, an office to make the out of place young woman feel at home. As the shy young woman reached for the door knob, the secretary that guarded the office asked, "Miss Rizzoli, would you like some coffee or tea? My name is Yvette. I speak, English, French, Italian and Latin. I will be in shortly to show you how your intercom works."

Trying to sound like she knew what she was doing, Jane replied, "Thank you. I like my coffee black."

***SE***

Her office was huge. The room had 25 foot ceilings and windows that filled the far way. The 22 foot windows opened onto a large balcony with wrought iron gating. The room was every bit of 30 by 45 feet. Her desk was black mahogany with cherry trim and at least eight feet long and three feet high.

The room had walnut hardwood floors with several Turkish area rugs. There were three large matching stuffed chairs opposite the desk with a larger stuffed chair behind the desk. A matching eight foot sofa with two end tables and a coffee table were to her right against the wall as she entered.

The entire left wall and part of the wall opposite the windows were lined with book shelves filled with leather bound books. Next to her desk was a coffee cart with a silver service set and delicate china cups. Against the wall and next to the sofa was a matching bar with three stools. Behind the bar counter was a glass china cabinet with assorted glasses and bottles. A wine rack sat opposite the bar countertop and beside the china closet.

A ten foot chandelier hung in the center of room. The chandelier was eight tiers of antique bronze and Swarovski crystal. It's fifteen 200 watt bulbs were the only artificial light in the room. The two antique Art Nouveau Tiffany lamps on the end tables were unlit.

Jane was afraid to touch any of it. The nimble Italian was confident she couldn't afford to break anything in this room. The shaken brunette was blocking the doorway, when the smiling secretary arrived with a pot full of coffee.

The still dazed Italian managed to side step which allowed the young woman to enter the large room with the hot coffee. Bashfully the shell-shocked brunette walked over to her new antique desk and sat in her new antique chair.

Yvette poured coffee into one of the cups from the coffee cart and placed a napkin and the cup of coffee on the mahogany desk. Jane struggled to get comfortable in her leather upholstered chair. The very efficient assistant moved around the desk and worked a couple of levers on the chair until the uneasy brunette felt relaxed.

Yvette was a slim medium height young woman with light auburn hair and grey-blue eyes. The long haired assistant pulled out a drawer, which housed a panel with a phone receiver, speaker and a series knobs, buttons and switches.

The experienced redhead explained, "This switch changes the system from a telephone to an intercom or vice versa. You press the red button to talk on the intercom and you let it go to listen. This black knob adjusts the volume of the ring and the brown knob adjusts the volume of the receiver or the intercom. The green knob changes where the system is connected. Position one is my desk, two is Mrs. Isles's office, three is Miss Isles's office and four is the model's dressing room. The red knob changes the phone from an in house system to an outside line. The switchboard can connect you to any number you wish to call, though you would do better to ask me to place any calls you wish to make, as I have most numbers available on my rolodex. Do you have any questions?"

Jane found the system very simple and efficient, so she answered, "No."

The attractive secretary pulled a leather book from the corner of the desk and described, "This is your day planner."

The competent woman turned to the day's date and showed the young teenager her schedule for the day, "You have a meeting with lunch in Miss Isles's office from 11:30 until 2 pm. Lunch is being provided by the in-house café. At 3 pm, you have a meeting with the modeling staff and the photographers about the winter catalogue. At 8 pm, you have a dinner meeting with the district manager and Miss Isles, again about the winter line.

I am available to take notes for any of the meetings, if you would like or you may hire you own personal assistant. I was retained by Mrs. Isles, but she said you may have your own preferences."

The wily brunette asked slyly, "When were you retained?"

The proficient redhead replied, "When Mrs. Isles was in New York. I was flown out here last week."

Jane wasn't sure if Maura needed the young woman to take notes at the dinner meeting; she had her own assistant, so she responded conservatively, "I'll need you to take notes at the 3 o'clock meeting for sure. I have no preferences for an assistant, you will do nicely. What exactly were you told we would be doing?"

The sharp redhead replied, "I was told I would assist the new Vice President of Modeling Operations for all of Isles Fashions and that you would be based out of New Orleans, but would have responsibility for New York and Paris as well."

Jane's poker face was very useful, as Yvette wasn't sure if the gorgeous teenager had known about her new job or not. It was obvious that the two teenagers were a couple. The young Miss Isles's eyes never strayed far from the older Italian. The wily redhead knew love when she saw it. The new assistant didn't know if the beautiful brunette got the job because she was good or because she was the boss's daughter.

***SE***

Jane strode into Maura's office and asked, "Did you know I am the new Vice President of Modeling Operations for all of Isles Fashions?"

The honey blonde waved her assistant away and answered, "Yes, I knew. Mother told me before I left. I was supposed to tell you, but I thought it would be better to surprise you. I did not want you backing out because you did not think you had earned the position or that you did not deserve it.

You have a tendency to underestimate yourself when it comes to anything other than the physical. You think your force of will is only good in a battle or fight, but it is also what made your gang profitable and powerful. You are smart and strong-willed as well as the most dangerous person I have ever met.

All you have to do is tell me, you would not have refused the job outright."

The bright brunette considered what her reaction would have been yesterday and responded, "Damn, I hate it when I'm that easy to read."

The younger teenager smiled and said impishly, "Well, you have not really let anyone know you the way I have gotten to know you."

The sexy Italian walked behind the young girl's desk, pulled the lovely blonde into an embrace and said, "You think so huh?"

And before Maura could answer, her mouth was full of tongue.

***SE***

When Jane broke the kiss, she said, "Look, they have three lawyers, who have been preparing for this meeting for days. We need some advantage or they are going to control the agenda and gain an upperhand in the negotiations."

Maura clenched her brow and queried, "What do you mean? They are my lawyers. They work for me."

The tall brunette shook her head and replied, "NO! They were your father's lawyers and they work for their firm. They want to continue in their control of your father's assets. Those men are sharks and they you as a guppy. They think that they are going to continue getting fat off of your inheritance. Don't you see this is a big scam to them and you're their mark. Believe me I know the type. Hell, I am the type."

Maura frowned, "Language, Jane. Okay, I see your point. What do you propose?"

The wily veteran of many such battles smirked, "First, call in your assistant and mine. That will give us the numbers. Numbers are always an advantage. Second, arrange for several interruptions at various times. Not any set schedule and make it so even you aren't sure when they're gonna happen. Third, arrange the chairs so we four are in the individual chairs and force the lawyers onto the sofa together. Make sure our chairs are higher than the sofa, so they have to look up at us and have the chairs side by side opposite the coffee table. Have snacks and drinks on the coffee table so they can't use it for their paperwork; make them work off their laps. That way they will be uncomfortable as well. Finally, we have to have an organizational plan of our own, so we can counter any proposal they have prepared."

Maura laughed and used her intercom to call the two assistants. Jane asked, "By the way, what's your job?"

Maura blushed as she answered, "I am Vice President of Corporate Operations…your boss."

Jane laughed, "Only at work, honey. Only at work."

***SE***

Maura outlined the strategy to the two assistants and when she asked for any questions. Yvette suggested that the two assistants use transcription machines to take the minutes, making it look more legal. Danielle suggested podiums for the girls, so they could have a surface to work off.

Maura looked to Jane, who shrugged and nodded yes. The room was soon arranged and trays of sandwiches, cookies, cakes and chips were placed on the table, along with pitchers of ice tea, pots of black coffee and hot chocolate. Glasses, plates and napkins also crowded the large coffee table.

The lawyers were called into the meeting by an office boy at 12:16, a full forty-six minutes late. The three lawyers were angry and talking amongst themselves when they entered the room and found the four young women waiting for them.

The three older men stopped talking and scanned the room for alternate seating, but found none. Maura ordered in an authoritative voice, "Be seated, gentlemen. We are running a little late. My VP of Modeling has a three o'clock that cannot be postponed. So we need to get started."

The three attorneys were put on the defensive. They knew the latest of the meeting was not their fault, but the blame was being placed in their corner. However, you couldn't very well disagree with a client, particularly a client you hoped to represent, but didn't really represent.

Immediately after the three lawyers were seated and before they could open their briefcases, Jane said, "Yvette, could you pass out the proposals to these gentlemen. So, we can finally get started."

While Jane's redheaded assistant was handing out a stack of papers to each attorney, Maura suggested, "Gentlemen, lunch is on the table. If you are hungry, help yourself. Danielle, I would like a sandwich and some hot chocolate. Jane, would you like something?"

The slender brunette responded, "I'll have some coffee and a sandwich. Thank you."

Danielle took a plate and placed a sandwich on it and handed it to Maura and repeated the process for Jane. Yvette was still passing out pieces of papers to each of the three attorneys, who were scrambling to handle the documents and serve themselves some lunch. Danielle was passing Jane her coffee, when Yvette completed handing out the proposal.

Jane started, "As you gentlemen can see from page two, we are offering a retainer of $125,000 against your first three years of hours to be billed at $75 per hour for partnered attorneys and $50 per hour for associates contingent on approval by Miss Isles or myself."

While the men were trying to find their page two, the two assistants were typing away on the transcription machines, which seemed to be intimidating the three attorneys.

Jane continued, "Now, if you turn to page three, you will see that your first responsibility will be to construct a contract in which to formalize this agreement. You will be authorized 10 associate and 5 partner hours to complete this task.

Now to page four…"

For an hour Jane droned in monotone from page to page until the entire proposal was completed. Maura asked, "Now, gentlemen, if there are no questions, I'm quite busy as is Miss Rizzoli. Danielle, will show you out and I'd like the contract in my office by close of business tomorrow. Thank you for coming."

The men were being hustled out of the office by the two assistants. Plates were removed from their hands and documents were being shoved into briefcases. The three lawyers were standing outside the closed door of Maura's office before they knew what had just happened. The leader of the men smiled and said, "That was the best hustle I've ever seen. Let's see what we can do with this, maybe we can put something in the contract that they'll approve."

The youngest of the three asked, "Do you think you can do something tricky with the language?"

The head lawyer laughed, "I don't think we should try. I think we can argue for some better numbers and get something a little better, but you're not going to get anything over on those two."

***SE***

Danielle returned and closed the door behind her. The four young women laughed at the joke they had made of those three attorneys. Yvette had gotten her answer; this Italian was the real deal.

Maura was on her phone to the in-house café. The blonde executive ordered four hot meals to be served in her office in fifteen minutes. It was 1:28. That would give the four girls time to eat and get Jane and Yvette to their 3 o'clock meeting. Maura had a 3:15 meeting with the design staff and a 4:15 with the fabricating staff. It was going to be a busy day.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Notes: I hope you will excuse any errors I may have in describing the decor. I am working with 45 year old memories and I can tell you for a fact that many things we remember so vividly are sometimes wrong. I like to tell the story about how I just happen to start working with a wife of a friend from my old neighbor and during our conversation I asked, "How is Butch's brother Warren?" She answered, very confused, "What do you mean Butch doesn't have a brother. His name is Warren." Like I said memory is a tricky thing.**

Chapter 41: Changes for the Better or Dinner and a Movie

The two girls and their assistants sat exhausted in Maura's office at a little after six o'clock. They only had a little less than two hours to go back to the hotel, bathe, get ready and met with Mathew Spencer Clarke Warren, the European District Manager.

Jane had finished her meeting on the new winter line a little after four, but had spent the last two hours with Yvette looking into company finances. It seems Yvette is a CPA with a MBA from Harvard Business and was quite good at spotting problems in the company books. Mrs. Isles had known her husband was stealing money from her company, but had had trouble finding out how he had done it.

Jane had found out not only how he had done it, but why her girlfriend's mother couldn't find out herself. The problem had been with Mathew Spencer Clarke Warren. It seems Mrs. Isles had asked for information from the man and the information she received was incomplete and somewhat murky.

The beautiful brunette had not discussed what her assistant had uncovered yet and knew it wasn't going to change what the Italian troubleshooter needed to do. So, the devious Sicilian gang leader proposed, "I think we need to reward our two assistants, don't you Maura?"

Maura smiled. The honey blonde had been very satisfied with the work Danielle and Yvette had done for them. The two assistants had been very sharp in their handling of her father's attorneys and both had contributed to the overall plan. So the grateful young executive answered, "Yes, you are most definitely correct in your assessment. But what did you have in mind, Jane?"

Jane smirked, "For one thing, we have that 8 o'clock and I think we will need our assistants. I'm sure these two young ladies would love to dine at the Ritz Paris."

The thought of dining at one of the best restaurants in the city did appeal to the two young women, though neither of them had the wardrobe for such an outing. The tall brunette had suspected this very fact and suggested, "I bet neither lady has a gown for the occasion. So, I propose we send them down to the boutique and have them fitted with a new gown each and they can join us there after they are fitted."

Maura picked up her intercom and gave the proper instructions. While the two excited assistants hurried downstairs to claim their dresses, Jane went to her office to leave Yvette a note.

***SE***

Mathew Spencer Carter Warren was born with a pedigree but no money. The middle aged man was the third son of a poor gentleman, who had been himself the fourth son of an English Earl. The man had known nothing but poverty and the scraps of wealthy relatives. His great uncle had paid for his Cambridge education and had gotten him his first job as a minor executive for a fabric manufacturer in Wales.

For six years, the ambitious man toiled in obscurity until he met Frederick Isles. Frederick had needed his connections to develop a demand for his wife's designs and Mathew needed a way out of his dead end position.

The collaboration had worked marvelously. The impoverished aristocrat was given a well paid position and a nice office, while he provided noble ladies to wear Isles originals. A year into their collaboration, Frederick approached Mathew with a plan to make them rich. Mathew agreed to the plan and was made the European District Manager of Isles Fashions Incorporated.

That was fourteen years ago and now Isles Fashions is the third largest high fashion company in the world. With Frederick Isles dead, Sir Warren saw an opportunity to rise higher or so he thought.

***SE***

The dining room of the Hotel Ritz Paris was established in 1956 and named L'Espadon (The Swordfish) by Charles Ritz, who was a fishing enthusiast. The restaurant ceiling was design using the baroque style known as Tromp l'oeil (deceive the eye), which is an art technique involving realistic imagery in order to create a three dimensional effect using an optical illusion.

The tables were dusky rose banquettes, surrounded by swagged gold curtains and beautiful historic portraits overlooking a tree lined garden entwined with wisteria. The baroque decor recalled a time of extravagant architecture, ignorant of cost or labor. The elegance of the china, the sheen of the silver, the feel of the linen, the aroma of the meals, the ambiance of the décor and the attention of the wait staff made this an experience not a meal.

To Jane, a person new to this life every moment was a snapshot of time to be cherished and savored. To Maura, a person raised to this life the rapture felt by her lover was to be cherished and savored. If only the honey blonde could convince the tough street kid that this is the life she deserved.

***SE***

Jane Rizzoli was very protective of her golden lover. The girl's mother had entrusted the young blonde into her care and asked nothing other than the strong warrior protect her innocent and sheltered child. The dark Italian gangster had every intention of doing just that. Not that the beautiful brunette needed any more incentive other than the intense love she felt for the honey blonde young woman; a love the damaged teenager had never felt before and hoped to feel forever.

Jane knew a scam when she saw one, but had not been able to identify it until she and Yvette had examined the company books. Yvette had found an interesting set of entries. It seemed that every garment fabricated by Isles Fashions was dry-cleaned by a private dry cleaning service. It took a little digging, but the two young women found that Sir Warren was the owner of that company.

The odd thing was that every garment fabricated by Isles Fashions was dry-cleaned in house by the fabrication department. So 3.7% of the company's gross income was going to an outside company that was doing nothing to earn it. It was a beautiful scam that was hard to detect without a close inspection of the books and that close inspection was the responsibility of the man who pulling the scam.

In real dollars, Mathew Warren and Frederick Isles had siphoned more than thirteen million dollars from the company in a fourteen year period. Maura had found over half that amount in two separate Isles Antiques accounts in Switzerland. The young blonde had been unable to determine the source of those funds. Now Jane knew from whence they came.

The wily Italian hadn't told her girlfriend about how her father had embezzled money from her mother's company. The dark brunette didn't really want to be the one to totally torpedo the girl's father, but the young blonde did have the right to know. Jane had tried to contact Constance before this dinner, but the six hour time difference was making it difficult.

The unsophisticated street fighter had left the ordering of dinner in Maura's capable hands. The experience gourmand had ordered poached oysters for an appetizer and the three diners were enjoying them when Yvette and Danielle arrived carry several files.

The two young assistants were dressed in stylish evening gowns designed by Constance Isles. Jane rose to greet the young ladies and asked, "Do you have the package for Sir Warren?"

Yvette handed her boss a manila envelope, which the new executive opened and scanned briefly. Confident it was the package she had ordered, the direct brunette handed it to the curious, yet confident, executive. Jane explained, "In that package is a letter of resignation by you dated today. There is a severance package with four weeks salary and payment for accrued, yet unused vacation and sick leave.

You will sign the letter, take the check and leave this table in the next five minutes or be arrested for embezzlement and fraud. The money you have stolen over the years was deducted from your severance check, which left you in the rears. We are forgoing the balance due, because the publicity of your indiscretions would prove more costly than the amount due. You now have four minutes to sign. I want to be clear, I found out about your dry cleaning company."

The stunned nobleman knew he was caught by kids. He was angry, but the shame would be too much. So he took the pen from his suit pocket, examined the document and signed it. He had enough money to live comfortably until he found new employment. The guilty man rose, bowed and left without another word.

***SE***

As the devastated former executive left the restaurant, Maura told Jane, "Baby, you did not have the authority to fire that man. Nor did you have the authorization to make any deal with someone who embezzled funds from my mother's company. You are a vice president, but you are supposed to handle the talent end of the business. I am supposed to handle the business end. Mother is grooming us to take over the business when she retires, but she is still in charge."

Jane reached for a small file handed to her by Danielle and responded, "I didn't make the final decision. In that folder is the authorization and approval from your mother. I messaged her this afternoon, but didn't get the approval until the girls brought it to me. You look great by the way, girls. I had Yvette explain everything over the phone while we kept the son of a bitch busy.

We couldn't go public with a scandal like this. Think how it would play. Your mother allowed a high level executive to embezzle millions of dollars over a fourteen year period. It would make her the laughing stock of a busy where reputation is everything.

Believe, Babe, I was trying to spare you finding out the whole thing, but your mother also sent the message I should tell you everything. I will, but let's enjoy the rest of the evening. We had a long day and will have a longer day tomorrow straightening the mess left by your father and I do want to enjoy some of our stay in France."

The honey blonde held out her hand to her older lover and smiled, "You are right. Let us enjoy the rest of the evening. I guess we can find a show or something after dinner. Will you sit down and join us?"

Jane took her young lover's hand and squeezed it, while agreeing, "Yes, sit down. It's ridiculous for you two to just stand there, looking gorgeous. Maybe we can attract a couple of men for you."

Yvette smiled and immediately took the seat vacated by the former company executive and stated, "No men for me thank you. I live in the Village in New York and my preference sort of mirror yours."

Danielle took the other vacant seat and added, "If you haven't any definite plans, the company keeps a box at one of the better cinemas and a great movie called 'A Man and A Woman' is playing there. I have heard nothing but good things about it."

Jane, who is the biggest fan of movies in a three state area (as she puts it), was all for a movie, but she was leery of a movie with such a title and replied, "I'm all for a movie, but that sounds kind of sappy to me."

Maura laughed, "Yes, Jane rates a movie by its death toll. If a movie doesn't have at least six gun battles, it's boring."

Jane blushed as the other two women laughed with the younger executive. The tall Italian defended herself by answer, "Hey, I loved 'Roman Holiday' didn't I, when your mother made me watch it before we left. I had to admit it was kind of funny. I would have never bought the premise, except for what happen between the two of us. I mean what is more unlikely a princess and a reporter or a princess and a gangster."

Yvette looked shocked for a moment and asked, "What do you mean a gangster? I thought you were a model. I mean I saw the fall catalogue and you all over it."

Maura nearly fell out of her chair laughing. As Jane explained, "I did that as a favor for Mother Constance. I kinda owed her."

Maura sobered and said seriously, "You did not owe her anything. She owed you her life. Let me tell you about the real Jane Rizzoli."

And for the next two hours, the honey blonde entertained the two young assistants with the exploits of her heroine.

***SE***

Danielle and Yvette sat spellbound while eating their Savarin de homard bleu parfunė ậ l'estragon, fine gelėe de celery et pomme Granny (Blue lobster savatin flavored with tarragon, thin jelly of celery and Granny Smith). Yvette was particularly enraptured as the attractive redhead had totally misread the captivating brunette. For the fifth time today, the older assistant regretted her boss was taken.

Danielle asked, "Weren't you frightened when you went into that house with twenty men waiting for you?"

Jane replied simply, "I never thought about it. I knew I had to get Hoyt or he was going to kill Maura and probably her mother. So it was a matter of killing him first. I didn't care if I survived as long as Maura did. Besides I had as many guns as they had."

The two assistants took bites from their meal, while Jane and Maura enjoyed Bar aux coquillages a la coriander, cappelletti au Charolas (Steamed sea bass with shellfish and coriander, cappelletti pasta with Charolais cheese). Maura, who was shocked to hear her lover had no regard for her own safety, said, "Jane honey, please start thinking about yourself and not just me. I do want you around for a long time to come."

Changing the subject, Jane said, "Let's have dessert after the movie. How do we get the use of that box at the theater?"

Danielle was finishing her dinner, when she replied, "I've already taken care of it. While I was powdering my nose I called the office and they are sending a limo. The box is waiting for us."

Jane smiled with a wink and said, "Let's finish and go see 'A Man and a Woman.", but we go to see my kind of movie tomorrow night. You guys can come too, but I got to warn you I will be necking with my girl."


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Notes: I loved writing this chapter. It shows a new side to Maura. This is the first of at least three chapters on this story line. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the kind comments and I hope to continue to hear from you. My story is starting to build a nice following. Thank you again for taking the time to read my musings.**

Chapter 42: The Movies, the Party and Polite War or What Jane Saw There

Max Linder Panorama was originally built in 1914 to seat 1200. It was renovated in the 1930's in the art deco style. Then the seating was modernized in 1957 with better padding and wider seating. Many of the elite companies in Paris had reserved balcony seating. Isles Fashions was such a company.

Jane was really disappointed by the seating arrangement. The balcony seating was right at the edge and anyone looking from below could see the two couples watching the movie. This arrangement made necking almost impossible.

The movie was in French and Jane really couldn't follow the story line, though the talented Italian-American was getting rough translations from both the young ladies seated next to her. At several points during the movie, Maura, Yvette and Danielle were crying openly. Jane just sat quietly, trying desperately to stay awake.

The tall brunette at one point excused herself to go to the restroom. Maura said, "I will catch you up when you get back and could you bring me back a box of Goobers."

The brunette lover smiled, her girl loved chocolate and peanuts, so Goobers were her candy of choice. Jane asked the other ladies, "Can I get you girls anything, while I'm going?"

Danielle, who was still intimidated by the glamorous and evidently ruthless brunette, wanted some popcorn, but was afraid to ask. However, Jane, a clever reader of body language, queried, "What is you want Danielle? Don't be shy. I come from a large family and shy got you hungry."

That loosen up the young woman a bit and she replied, "I would like some popcorn with a lot of butter."

Yvette, who was not so bashful, added, "I'd like a box of Milk Duds, please."

Jane smiled and took off to the restroom and concession stand, relieved to be escaping a movie she didn't really understand, much less like.

***SE***

Concession stands in Parish were not like those in the United States. The young brunette did not have to go to the lobby to stand in a line. In 1966, the balcony had young women, with trays of concessions walking the hallway selling candy, popcorn, peanuts, cold bottled soda and even wine.

Jane really didn't need a restroom. The bored American needed relief from that movie. It took three different vendors, but the tall Italian managed to find the items she needed.

But as the dark hoodlum gathered her plunder, two handsome blonde males, who were obviously related asked, "Can we give y'all hand? We saw you four girls sitting in that balcony all alone and we'uns thought y'all might like some company."

Jane smiled politely and handed over the popcorn and candy to the silent young blonde, as she said, "Here hold this while I talk to you brother and don't drop a kernel of that popcorn."

The fierce brunette changed her expression and her soft chocolate eyes locked onto the older male's blue ones. The blue-eyed man was transfixed and couldn't move. He saw danger in those eyes. He saw extreme violence in those soft eyes. He saw his life flash before those soft chocolate eyes. He wanted to turn and run, but couldn't break the magnetic hold that those eyes emitted.

The tough veteran street warrior said quietly, "We are not alone. We have each other's company. We don't want yours. The last man who touched me is now dickless. Do you want to try?"

The young woman put her hands on her hips and waited. The older man swallowed his pride, his dignity and his gum and answered, "Sorry ma'am. Can we go now?"

Jane took her items and said, "Why sure you can go, but first buy me a box of Raisinets, like a good boy."

The older man made the purchase and handed them to the intense brunette and the younger man gave the forceful Italian her purchases and both men turned and nearly ran back to their seats.

Jane returned to her seat and handed out the various goodies. Maura asked, "What took you so long?"

The tough Italian answered plainly, "Two guys tried to hit on me. I just told them the last guy who tried to hit on me was dickless now."

Maura shook her head and whispered, "Really, Jane, Language."

Jane blushed and nodded her acceptance of the admonishment. Danielle hid her grin and Yvette outright laughed at the way the petite honey blonde handled the obviously whipped tough gangster.

***SE***

When the movie was over, Jane quickly led the other three young women out of the theater. The tough gangster with sore ribs from Maura's constant elbowing to keep her awake, wanted ice cream. The ice cream hound asked the limo driver, who sold ice cream this time of night.

The driver a native of Paris, who spoke perfect English replied, "Sorry, but most of the parlors close this time of year. However, many of the cafes serve Berthillon ice cream. Many think it is the best ice cream in the world. In fact there is a nice café near here that serves it.

So the cooperative driver took them to the Café de la Paix. The four young ladies exited the limo and were immediately seated in one of the outdoor tables. It was 11 pm and only a half hour to closing, so the tables were mostly empty. The girls were informed that they only had the dark chocolate Berthillon left.

They each order triple scoops in a cup and were delighted by the texture and flavor of the daily made ice cream.

While eating their treat, three couples arrived in another limo. They too wanted some ice cream. One of the ladies, a woman of about twenty with bleach blonde hair and the greenest eyes that Jane had ever seen wondered over to the girl's table and asked, "Do you girls speak English?"

Jane drawled, "I speak Southern, iffin that's gud nuff."

The bleached blonde laughed and responded, "Yea, that's fine. My name's Tiffany… Tiffany Griffin. I came to invite you girls to a party. My friends and I are throwing a party at a villa across the river. I saw you sitting eating your ice cream and thought you had to be Americans. I would so like you guys to come. Especially, you Southern girl, Aren't you a model?"

Maura was a little jealous. The woman was obviously hitting on her girlfriend, but before the honey blonde could speak, Yvette spoke up, "Yes, she's a model. She's taken, but I'm available."

The green-eyed beauty chuckled and said, "Are you a natural redhead?"

The attractive redheaded smirked, "If you're lucky, you can take a close look and find out."

The blonde flirt grabbed Yvette's hand and ran her tongue across her knuckles and said, "Now, you must come."

Jane paid the check and the four girls got into their limousine. Maura said, "I hate clichés, but follow that car."

And the four giggling girls were off on an adventure. Yvette told Danielle, "It's lucky we're with our bosses. I have a feeling we going to be late to work."

***SE***

The villa was brightly lit with dozens of black limousines scattered about the wide front driveway. The driveway was a huge broad circle with a fountain of a winged-maiden pouring water from a large concrete urn. The house itself was a large seventeen century Gothic manor house built two centuries ago in an attempt to outdo the Joneses or in this case the Griffins.

Tiffany Griffin was the youngest of three daughters to oil tycoon, Jonathan Myers Griffin. Jonathan Myers Griffin was new money and Tiffany was always spending it to prove how hip she was. Tiffany was born with medium brown hair, but thought blonde was hipper. The rest Mother Nature provided.

Tiffany was a 5'11" bombshell. Her figure rivaled Maura's and the twenty-year old wasn't ashamed of showing it off. The older girl wore the latest fashions from all the best designers, one size too small. The bleached blonde was always threatening to burst out of her clothing.

Where Maura wore fashion as an accent, Tiffany wore fashion as a warning. Look out; here comes Tiffany. Now, the young heiress wanted her sights Jane. Tiffany was infamous for her escapades and her dalliances and the sexy young woman didn't know failure, of course she had yet to meet anyone like Jane.

Tiffany's limo pulled up to the front door and her five friends erupted out the door. A dapper tall man in a white tuxedo strolled up to the black limo and opened the car door with purpose. Slowly, one shapely leg with daring six inch stiletto heels appeared causally out of the rear door. Then a second leg with a matching shoe joined the first. The tuxedoed man over his hand and a delicate well manicured hand took it. With that movement, Tiffany Holly Griffin gracefully stepped out of the dark limousine.

The act was not lost on the four girls. Yvette asked, "Who do you think that show was for, you or me?"

Maura steamed quietly as she answered, "You did not need the show. You made your position clear. So, the show was for her original interest of course."

Yvette sighed and responded, "I know. I just thought I made such a great impression. Do we go in?"

Jane looked at her young lover and saw the anger, so the tall Italian asked, "Maura, baby, honey, doll, it's up to you. I'm not interest in pomp; I'm into real."

Maura smiled at Jane and then glared at Tiffany, as she answered, "Let's get this show on the road. I will not back down from that…"

Jane interrupted, "Language remember Maura… Language."

The act was not lost on the four girls. Yvette asked, "Who do you think that show was for, you or me?"

Maura steamed quietly as she answered, "You did not need the show. You made your position clear. So, the show was for her original interest of course."

Yvette sighed and responded, "I know. I just thought I made such a great impression. Do we go in?"

Jane looked at her young lover and saw the anger, so the tall Italian asked, "Maura, baby, honey, doll, it's up to you. I'm not interest in pomp; I'm into real."

Maura smiled at Jane and then glared at Tiffany, as she answered, "Let's get this show on the road. I will not back down from that…"

Jane interrupted with a bit of a self indulging smirk, "Language… remember Maura… Language."

***SE***

All four girls were evening gowns personally designed by Constance Isles and it was obvious to everyone, including a certain bleached blonde strumpet. Tiffany had seen that face somewhere, but could not place it. Until the clothes hound recognized the designer of the four dresses, then the hip dresser remember receiving a new exclusive fall catalogue from Isles Fashions and that face of all over it.

So the manipulative flirt used her car radio phone to tell Felix, the manor's butler, to meet her car. Then, the conniving vixen changed into some of her new purchases, which were in the limo from her afternoon shopping trip. The calculating floozy figured the show would entice the Italian model, who was obviously into women. Tiffany was into anyone, who caught her fancy at any given moment and this hot babe caught her fancy…a lot.

The four young women were stopped at the door and asked for invitations. Maura informed the man at the door, "We were invited by Tiffany Griffin, while we were at a café. We never received a written invitation. Since, we are not on the guest list; I guess we will go."

The foursome started to leave, when Felix came forward and said, "Let them in Martin. Miss Tiffany just told me that she had invited these lovely young ladies."

Martin went the charade and uttered, "Have a good evening, ladies."

Felix smiled and bowed to the four ladies and suggested, "Would you like to follow me into the main salon. Miss Tiffany is having a private get together with selected guest and would very much like for the four of you to join in the fun."

Maura didn't like this one bit. The honey blonde smelled a setup, but how could one politely refuse such a summons from the host of the festivity. Jane muttered, "And I didn't bring my gun. Maura, do you really want to do this?"

Maura leaned into her brunette girlfriend and whispered, "No, I do not. However, I cannot think of a polite way to refuse after already accepting her 'kind' invitation."

Jane was very nervous, maybe even scared. Maura seemed to taking this as some sort of challenge. Didn't her sweet and innocent honey blonde know that she loved her? Didn't last night take away doubt of how the slinky brunette felt about her young lover? Maura had no reason to be jealous. After all, Yvette had told the woman she was unavailable.

Jane forgot one thing. SHE hadn't told the woman SHE was unavailable.

***SE***

The main salon was a room about the size of a small museum with more expensive art work and furnishings. The gothic architecture, antique sculptures, Roman and Grecian urns and sixteenth century paintings clashed with the large leather sofas forming a square in the middle of the room. The black heavily padded couches looked like a wagon train awaiting an Indian raid. The only way into the square was over the top of one of the modern obscenities that were damaging the décor of the magnificent room.

In the middle of the square were four rosewood square tables set together to form a larger square. On the antique Victorian era tables were plastic red table cloths and several platters of food and bottles of liquor. On the right side to the tables was a wash tub full of sodas and ice. On the left side was a coffee cart full of various kinds and designs of glassware. Obviously the staff was not endangering the good china. On the sofas sat several men and women of various ages, attire and state of dress or rather undress. Jane was not happy.

This was not the type of party, the tall Italian wanted to expose her fourteen year old girlfriend to. Jane was about to turn around and leave, when Maura grabbed her arm and led her to ring. The wily brunette felt the group was going to be treated to quite the boxing match. Yvette sighed and said to no one in particular, "Oh brother!"

***SE***

Jane escorted her honey blonde lover to square circle and pushed one of the blocking couches forward with six good sized people sitting on it. In these gowns climbing couches was out of the question and besides an impressive feat of strength was a good warning shot to would-be troublemakers.

Jane motioned for the three other ladies to precede her into the arena. The two assistants smiled weakly and reluctantly went into the lion's den. Maura regally held out her hand for Jane to take, so they could enter the battlefield together. The terrified Italian took the proffered hand and accompanied her young fighter into the leather stadium.

Once in the ring of fire, Jane made sure her innocent and pure girlfriend was seated. Then in a show of strength, Jane pushed the black sofa back into position with a single foot. One of the men commented, "Man is she butch or what?"

Jane walked up to the man and extended her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. Nice to meet you."

The graying man with a twenty-something escort took the hand and replied, "Nice to meet you. Have we met? Your face is very familiar."

Jane replied, "I have one of those common faces."

At that moment, Tiffany had entered the room dressed in a short black nightie without any underwear to inhibit the exhibit and said, "Hardly… Your face is far too beautiful and exotic to be common. Ralph let me introduce the new face of Isles Fashions, Jane Rizzoli."

Ralph came to a realization, "I remember now. You're on that big billboard by the Isles boutique on the left bank. Your eyes in that picture are hypnotic."

Tiffany slowly somersaulted over the back of a black sofa, momentary revealing all she had to offer. Maura huffed, "Really! Could the cow be more obvious?"

Danielle blushed and turned her head without really losing sight of the sight to be seen. Yvette laughed at Maura's outburst and couldn't wait for the main event. Tiffany came over and held out her hand to Yvette and said, "However, I failed to ask your names before. Though I can see all of you are somehow connected to Isles Fashions."

Yvette took the offered hand and kissed the diamond ring on it and replied, "I am Yvette DeLong. I am the personal assistant to the Vice President of Modeling Operations for Isles Fashions. The young brunette on my left is Danielle Barnes, who is the personal assistant to the Vice President of Operations for Isles Fashions. And the lady to my right is Maura Isles, daughter of Constance Isles and the Vice President of Operations for Isles Fashions. By the way, Miss Rizzoli is my boss."

This put a whole new spin on the situation. Tiffany was dealing with another heiress. An heiress with a title, which meant this heiress had access to her own money and didn't need to ask daddy for anything. So, when Jane walked over and sat next to the young honey blonde, making a point to passionately kiss her, the putout sexy heiress commented to Jane while kissing her hand, "So, my dear I understated your resolve. You seemed to have fucked your way to the top."

Jane smirked and shot back, "No, I killed my way there."


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Notes: When last we met our heroines, they were in the den of the evil heiress Tiffany Holly Griffin. Now we get to see if Maura can hold her ground and keep what is rightfully hers. By the way, did anyone get the reason for the villain's name? Holly was the name of the flighty gold digger from 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Get it. And a griffin is a mythical creature with the body and tail and back legs of a lion, the head and wings of an eagle, and eagle talons as its front feet. As lions are traditionally the king of beasts and eagles are the king of birds, the griffin is considered the king of creatures. The griffin is thought to be an especially powerful and regal creature. The griffin is known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. I was trained as an engineer and we are taught always to give meaningful and significantly explanatory names. So I always try to select names that identify the character of a character. **

Chapter 43: The Battleground

Tiffany asked with obvious malice, "Is that a threat?"

Jane shook her head from side to side and replied sharply, "No, fact. Some men tried to kidnap Maura and hold her mother hostage. At the time I was Maura's bodyguard. So, I killed them. You see, I'm not some little hot house flower that blooms constantly. No, I'm a rose and I am beautiful, but I have very sharp thorns."

Tiffany was taken aback by this information. The young heiress had never encountered a real life killer before. It was fascinating and scary at the same time. This brunette intrigued the wanton blonde. So, the scantily clad woman said to Maura, "So, you're the hot house flower, all soft and warm, but only for looking and no touching."

Maura looked at the phony blonde with intense steel grey eyes, "I have my weapons. I am no flower. I am a talented smart employed woman, who can and will scratch your eyes out, if you persist in this charade. You want my girlfriend. Well, she is not available. Try me if you do not believe me."

The Italian brunette was proud of her chosen partner, the innocent girl was giving as good as she got and maybe a little more. The other guests in the room were getting to feel a little uncomfortable with the cat fight and couple of them started edging for the back of the sofa… Maybe looking to run.

The bleached blonde didn't like the turn this confrontation was taking. The blonde heiress decided to try and take charge, "I can have any person in this room. Technically, I have had every person in this room, except you four and hope to remedy that somewhat to night. How about you Miss Isles? Are you ready for a little fun?"

Jane put her hand on Maura's leg and looked in her now fierce eyes and said, "We're getting out of here. I have been tolerant long enough. So I say again, we're going."

Tiffany smiled and sat on Yvette's lap and said, "Don't go, the party is just beginning. Maura, do you really want to go. I mean watcha gonna do when you get to your hotel, play gin rummy or Scrabble."

Maura blushed and started to retort, but was interrupted by Jane, who said, "She's too young to be here. So, I think we should go."

Maura answered, "I have given it a lot of thought and have decided to stay, which means you have to stay, because you are still my bodyguard."

Jane nodded with acceptance and sat dramatically will his girlfriend and said, "Okay, but if it starts to get too out of hand, I expect you to break it up."

With that the tall Italian sat heavily on the sofa next to her lover and girlfriend. Then for emphasis the dark teenager pulled the honey blonde into her arms and kissed possessively until the younger teen moaned. Upon releasing the girl, the dark young woman said, "Just marking my territory. Now, if you don't mind, get on with it."

Many of the other guests were starting to get fidgety. So, Tiffany was anxious to move on and it was obvious her present tack was not working. The bleach blonde needed another strategy. Quickly, the manipulative heiress said, "Well, after refreshments maybe we can play some games. There's fresh Beluga caviar, smoked oysters and salmon, prawns, crab cakes, steamed lobster tail and my favorite cheeseburgers and fries. Enjoy everyone."

Quickly everyone started moving toward the plates and forming makeshift lines for food. Jane signaled for the girls to wait. After all they had just eaten and she whispered, "We'll wait for the crowd to thin out and die down. Then we will get something, while they are setting up their party games. I don't think we are going to want to play whatever that hussy comes up with."

Fifteen minutes later the crowd had thinned to just a few people, Jane leaned over and whispered, "I'll go get us a plate, Maura. You sit here and look pretty, while I brave the lion's den. Would you like something in particular?"

Maura glared at her opposition as she said quietly, "I'd love some of that caviar and some of those small biscuits next to the caviar bowl and some prawns."

Jane wasn't sure what caviar looked like. The unsophisticated Italian had only heard about it in movies and only had a working knowledge of what it was. The plates were huge, so the frugal brunette decided on one plate for both of them. Yvette and Danielle were right behind her taking a plate and milling around deciding on which delicacy in which to partake.

Jane decided by process of elimination that the black lumpy jelly stuff was caviar. There was a new jar of it open next to some captain wafers. The somewhat naïve young lady wasn't sure of how much was too much of this small jar of black paste. The spoon for serving the stuff was tiny, barely enough for one cracker. So the crafty brunette did the only thing that seemed logical, she took four crackers and placed on spoonful on each cracker.

Then the conscientious girlfriend used the small silver tongs to place a pile of the large prawns on the plate along with some of the yellow dipping sauce by the platter of them. Next the dark young woman scouted the table for the smoked oysters, the native Louisianan loved oysters. On the plate were only four small oysters, somewhat dejectedly the tall Italian placed the remaining oysters on the plate. Finally the seafood loving New Orleanian placed several crab cakes on the plate.

Before going back to her waiting girlfriend, the thoughtful brunette grabbed two cokes from the washtub full of soda. Suddenly the efficient forager stopped as she was rising from getting the two Cokes. There at the back of the tub was a Barq's Root Beer. The quick thinking Italian put back one of the Cokes and took the taste of home. The suddenly homesick daughter of Angela, who was a Barq's Root Beer addict, planned to relish this soft drink.

The only other people taking soft drinks were using them to mix liquor. Yvette and Danielle were both drinking white wine in very large wine glasses. The two had already drank white wine and Champaign with dinner; the clever boss hoped they wouldn't get sauced and be no good to her tomorrow.

Deciding that this was a party, the boss in her was corralled and the happy go lucky gang leader took her place. Jane handed Maura the plate and her Coke then whispered, "I thought we'd share."

The young couple happily ate their meal, when a man in a white jacket came to them with a plate full of smoked oysters. The young man said, "Miss Griffin saw you were disappointed that all the smoked oysters were taken, so she requested some more for you."

The young server left the somewhat shocked Italian the plate and walked away. Maura stared daggers at their hostess, who merely lifted her glass in toast and smirked. Jane failed to notice the exchange and took the toast as saying 'you're welcome'. So, Jane wanting to be polite; smiled a thank you and started eating the offending oyster. With each oyster, Maura was getting angrier.

Didn't Jane see what the slut was doing? The trollop was trying to get to her girlfriend by being all sweetness and nice. Maura fumed silently, but Yvette was not so inattentive and while pretending getting up to return her plate, the canny assistant took the offensive plate of remaining oysters with a meaningful look at Maura.

Jane started to protest and then saw Maura's face set in a fierce stare and tears forming in her eyes. The abashed brunette took a swig of root beer; then looked at the bottle and thought one bottle of New Orleans root beer in that tub. Could their hostess be so devious? Jane shook her head and handed Yvette the half full bottle while mouthing thanks and asked out loud, "Could you get me a Coke? The root beer is a little flat."

***SE***

Tiffany announced, "Let's play 'What's My Line?' A player chooses another player to guess their occupation. The guessing player gets three questions and then a guess. If the guess is correct then the guessee plays the guesser five thousand Francs (approximately $1000). Should the guesser be incorrect then the guesser pays the guessee five thousand Francs. Now, who wants to start? Jane, how about you? Do you want to play? Oh, that's right; you aren't rich like the rest of us. I can move on."

Jane said, "No I can play."

Tiffany smiled broadly as she said, "All right, we have challenger. Who do you want to try first?"

Jane pointed at a man in grey suit pants and a red silk shirt with a much younger woman on his arm and said, "He's a lawyer."

Then the street wise brunette pointed at the young woman next to him, "Hooker."

Then the dark teenager pointed at the man seat on the couch next to the couple she identify and stated, "Doctor."

Then the clever Italian pointed at the woman next to him and uttered, "Housewife and mother of three."

Before the brilliant gang leader could continue, Tiffany interrupted, "Ahhhhhmm… you're supposed to ask questions and then guess. And a wrong answer will cost you money."

Jane shrugged, "Was I right?"

Tiffany asked the first man, "Ron, what's your line?"

The older man replied by handing over ten thousand francs and said, "five for me and five for her."

Tiffany stood there for a moment gathering her thoughts and then asked the second couple, "Garcon, what's your line?"

Garson fished out ten thousand and handed them to Jane with a question, "How did you do that?"

Jane brightened the room with one of her patented Rizzoli smiles and replied, "You sir were easy. You are wearing white shoes and white cotton socks, yet your outfit is silk and very sharp. Additionally, you are wearing an AMA tie clip. You are obviously proud of your association with the American Medical Association to wear it when it clashes with your suit.

Your wife was easier. You are both wearing matched wedding rings; meaning you were married to each other. As to being a stay at home mother, your wife is wearing a cheap charm with three birth stones, evidently a gift from a younger daughter. Your manicured hands showed me, you did not work and your constant twisting of that bracelet show how much you love you daughters very much…enough to stay at home and raise your children.'

As for Ron, he talks like a lawyer. I overheard several of his conversations. He was talking about torts and busy judges. So he was obvious. As for the blonde next to him, she's dressed in last year's gown, obviously borrowed from a friend. Her jewelry is flashy, but fake. A woman from an escort service would have dressed better. As for not being your wife, neither of you are wearing a wedding ring. I know you're not a date, you're a fox and he's a scraggly mutt from the pound. No way, he scores a babe like you without there being cash involved."

Everyone in the room stood and clapped at the amazing exhibition. Tiffany said, "Wow! I want to make you a wager. You have twenty thousand Francs. I bet you can't do ten more people. If you win, I will give you one hundred thousand and if you lose, you give me your twenty thousand."

Jane shook her head, "Ten people, ten to one odds and the stakes are too small. I'll bet you at ten to one odds one hundred thousand Francs."

Tiffany was silent for a long time. That was one million Francs or a year's interest from her trust fund. If the young jetsetter lost, she would have to go to her father, who would scold her for being so reckless. However, if the wily bleached blonde won, she would have Jane Rizzoli where she wanted her. So the careful young heiress equivocated, "Do you have a hundred thousand Francs?"

Jane smirked, "Baby, I have much more than that in dollars. In fact, I have that exact amount on a cashier's check from Isles Fashions in my purse at this very moment."

The confident brunette pulled a check from her bag and held it in the air as evidence of her sincerity. Then the conniving Italian said in a slightly baby mocking voice, "So, is it a bet or doesn't Daddy give his little baby enough money?"

Anger surged on the curvy blonde's face, as she responded, "I get to choose the ten people."

Jane grinned, the girl is hooked. The wily Italian had every person in this room scoped out and identified before she even knew about this game. The street smart gang boss hadn't survived the streets this long without laying out her environment. So the crafty brunette replied, "Okay, if I get to ask one question of each person."

The hot tempered heiress stated sharply, "Then it's a bet."

***SE***

Maura had no idea where Jane had gotten the check. The honey blonde was worried that the check might be company funds. Yvette could see the worry on Maura's face and leaned over to say, "She just got that check at the models meeting. It was from the fall catalog shoot. Your mother thought that presenting it at the formal models meeting would enhance Jane's prestige. Mrs. Isles was worried that the other girls would be jealous of her quick advancement. She didn't have to worry. Miss Rizzoli nailed the department to the wall and mounted a couple of heads. By the end that meeting, they not only respected her; they feared her."

The innocent genius shyly approached her standing partner and whispered, "Do you want to do this? That was money for college and law school. Do you really want to risk all that for that slut?"

Jane kissed her young lover's cheek and answered, "I ain't risky jack. I had that bitch the minute she started this dumb game. Baby, I've been reeling in marks since I was nine years old. I scammed tourist by pretending to be lost and needing money for the bus and something to eat. I'd get a buck or two from ten – twelve tourists a day. So, don't worry. I got this. Her money is mine. Besides, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this because she has disrespected my baby doll and that just won't do."

Tiffany announced her picks, "She pointed out nine men and Danielle."

Maura gasped, there had to be trap in that last selection. Suddenly Jane looked worried.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Challenge or A Lesson in Humility

Jane smiled confidently at the spoiled brat, who was about to be clipped. The bleached blonde appeared nervous, but actually the girl knew she had the cocky brunette right where she wanted her. The conniving heiress had a ringer in the group and there was no way for the over confident Italian to find out.

Jane walked up to the first gentleman, who was dressed in a grey cotton shirt and blue jeans that probably cost more than her Bel Air. The man had a string tie fastened at the neck by a black piece of rock. On his right hand was a gold ring with another black rock set into it.

The tall Italian said simply, "Oilman, probably from Texas or Oklahoma."

The older man smiled and announced as he sat down, "That's one!"

Jane walked up to the second man. The middle aged man was dressed in a light green short sleeved nylon shirt with olive green corduroy pants. The man wore no jewelry, but had the brightest smile and most perfect teeth. The shoes showed no signs of wear and his hair had been professionally styled. His face was ruggedly handsome. However the young Italian didn't recognize the face, but knew a professional manicure when she saw one. The index finger of his left hand was stained with ink and his left forearm was discolored. A pen and notepad were in his back pants pocket. The canny brunette said, "Reporter, probably for a fashion or beauty magazine and you're left handed. The reporter smiled, "Can we talk sometime this week? I'd like to write an article about the new face of Isles Fashion for my fashion magazine."

Jane grinned shyly. The gorgeous brunette hated being in the limelight a leftover from her gangster days. One thing a gang leader hated was being in the press; it led to complication and easy identification. However with her new job came new responsibilities and this was one of them. So she answered, "Talk to Yvette. I'm sure she can set something up."

Jane examined the third man. His knuckles were calloused and arthritic. He was well built, but his stomach was showing signs of a paunch. She recognized him from seeing him on television some years earlier, before the tough teen was attacked coming home from a CYO dance.

The young fan burst out, "You're easy! I saw you fight Two-Ton on television four or five years ago. I thought you was robbed. You were quite the boxer, but I hear you're a bodyguard, now.

I heard about you and Hoyt and having to learn the States. By the way, you can go home now. Hoyt won't be bothering anyone ever again."

The large Irish-American fighter replied, "I heard. Thanks. I scheduled a flight home for next week. You did me a big favor by…never mind that. Is it true, he had his whole crew there?"

Jane chuckled at the memory, "Only the ones that were left."

The big man laughed and told Tiffany, "You're so fucked. Do you know who this really is?"

Jane shushed him and said, "Let her live and learn."

The fourth man wasn't even a challenge. The man had a high and tight flat top hair style with no facial hair. His pants were tailored, but definitely for a military uniform. He had on a Hawaiian shirt, but had on a common white tee shirt beneath it.

He wore a 1953 United States Naval Academy ring that showed age and wear. Jane shrugged her shoulders and said, "Marine, probably a major or a Lieutenant Colonel graduated in 1953."

The man chuckled, "1952. You're like Sherlock Holmes or something."

The fifth man was a Negro and taller than anybody in the room. The big man had broad shoulders and had a thick torso and legs. His hands were calloused and hard. He wore a knee brace under his pants leg. He wore a fine tailored suit, but his tie was a disaster. The fingers on his right hand showed more signs of damage than his left hand. From his coat bulge, the observant teen could tell he was wearing an elbow brace on his left arm. He had a very expensive wedding band and highly polished shoes.

So Jane, who was having the time of her life stated, "Football, left tackle, probably recovering from a broken elbow and married money."

The black giant chuckled, "You're correct."

Jane added, "Well, then I can tell everyone, you're Moses Anderson and you play for Philadelphia. Now, we're halfway there."

Jane smirked at the losing jetsetter and asked, "Do you want to stop here? I just want half of the bet and we can stop right here."

The angry tart didn't even think or hesitate; the bleached blonde just shook her head from side to side violently. Jane queried one last time, "You sure. I can do this all day…Okay."

Jane happily went to the sixth man and said without a moment of hesitation, "Playboy millionaire. Inherited his money. No job because he's afraid to mess it all up. He has a title, probably Chairman of the Board of his company that he visit on whelms. You're always bored and hate the world for the lousy hand it has dealt you. Poor Baby."

The man puffed up, turned re and started defending his actions, but he was stopped by his Irish bodyguard, when the ex-fighter shook his head vigorously.

The seventh man held out his hand and put on his best smile, which was dazzling and asked, "Would you like to have dinner one night…soon?"

The man had to be joking. Hadn't he seen the dark Italian kissing the honey blonde all night? Hadn't he seen Tiffany hitting on her all night? Had he just arrived or was he that dense? All Jane could say was, "You do know I'm a lesbian."

The young man responded, "That's okay. You can bring your girlfriend if you want. I don't mind. I can handle it."

Jane wanted to smack the guy senseless, but the strong brunette surmised that God had beaten her to it. Besides the cunning Italian had all her chips in the game and needed to win this bet. So the irritated teenager said, "Sorry, not a chance in this lifetime. Now, besides being a complete jerk and probably the dumbest man on Earth. You're an actor, turned gigolo. I saw you on 'How the West Was Won'."

Tiffany was in awe. The moron had had a tiny role in the movie. His career was going nowhere fast. He was here as a boy toy for her third stepmother.

The eighth guy was dressed in a two hundred dollar suit with shiny black Italian leather loafers. He could have been dressed by Tony J. He was in okay shape. He had a gun under his coat and a switch blade in his right pant pocket. His hideout gun was around his right ankle and he wore a Rolex and a diamond ring. His hands were rough and his knuckles were flat and calloused. The veteran crime boss searched her memory for a description to match the guy's face.

Finally, the answer clicked in her head and the tall brunette stated, "You're Marco Fabrini, out of Newark. You're the liaison for the five families. You negotiate their disputes with an iron hand. What are you doing here?... Ahhhh … You're here to buy some artwork, maybe?"

The man's expression never changed, "I would like to talk to you about some artwork that has come into your position."

Jane patted the man on his chest and smiled sweetly. Suddenly the tall gang leader was holding a .38 long nose revolver. The dark teenager smiled and showed the man his pistol , "You know, you shouldn't bring guns to a party."

The smirking Italian handed the pistol to her hostess and said, "You can give it back to him on his way out."

The ninth guy was dressed in an expensive suit with scuffed brown soft soled shoes. The suit didn't fit him very well. His hands were scrubbed clean and calloused as well. He looked like he was trying to dress in his father's possessions.

Jane laughed and shook her head in disbelief, as she scoffed, "You got to be kidding me. You thought this would fool me. You pulled some kid from the wait staff and put on a nice suit to fool me. The kid works for your caterer."

Tiffany frowned like Jane had caught her only trick. The devious heiress was counting on her best deception.

Now Jane looked at Maura's assistant and sighed, "I believe I have one question. Is that so?"

Tiffany nodded skeptically and answered, "Yes, you have ONE question."

Jane smirked and nodded knowingly, "How much did she pay you or should I ask what did she promise you to work for this scagg instead of Maura?"

***SE***

Danielle turned red and looked expectantly at her new employer, who pretended not to notice her gaze. The scared assistant answered, "She gave me one thousand francs and promise me two weeks of sex in the Aegean."

Jane nodded in disappointment and sighed. Tiffany didn't even look embarrassed about her stealing an employee to win a bet or that she had offered such a lousy bribe. The party girl smirked victoriously, even though Jane had found her deception.

Jane asked Maura, "Did you receive a letter of resignation?"

Tiffany interrupted, "Hey, one question."

Jane waved her finger side to side and grinned triumphantly, "I only asked Danielle one question. You didn't say anything about asking an outside party a question."

A look of defeat crossed the bleached blonde's face, as Maura answered, "No, Danielle did not say anything or give me anything resigning her position. As far as I'm concerned, she still works for me."

"Then her occupation is Assistant to Maura Isles and slut to you or whatever title you promised her," smugly the dark Italian announced, "By the way, I had anticipated your action and had warned Danielle, you would come to her with a deal to betray us. I knew you couldn't pass on a chance to embarrass Maura and humiliate me at the same time.

Do you know why you hate, Maura? Because she's an heiress but would rather work than be a drain on her mother, like you are on your father. She's what you should be in your hear you know it. I hope for your sake your father sees this as a sign that you need to grow up. Now, pay up."

Everybody stood still holding their collective breathes, waiting for the inevitable explosion by the spoiled, pampered short tempered child.

Tiffany held her head high and marched over to a small desk in the corner. The angry loser pulled a checkbook from a drawer wrote the waiting shark the largest check, the young heiress had ever written.

Then the defeated child, who now was pulling on her scant garments, made a phone call. After a short whispered conversation, the voluptuous blonde strode regally to the tall brunette and handed the smart gangster the check for one million Francs.

Jane took the check and said, "Thank you. Now let me help you out a bit. I'm not interested in you, your money, which I already have mind you, or your party. We're leaving and I hope you will have the good sense to leave us alone, except for Danielle. You owe her a sex-filled week on the Aegean."

Then Maura and Yvette got up in unison and walked over to join their two friends. Danielle boldly leaned forward and kissed the blonde heiress. Tiffany always one to take charge, pulled the young woman forward a bit more and deepened the kiss.

Jane pulled the inexperience young woman away and told Tiffany, "Be nice to her or I will know and will hunt you down and hurt you. You'll find out you should fear me."


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Notes: I am Cajun and speak fluent Cajun French. However, I don't write it very well and the grammar for Cajun French and many of the words are different from Parisian French. Rather than subject you to my fumbling around with correcting the differences, I have decided on this nuance. When anyone is speaking French or any other foreign language, there will be a cue that that language is being used and from point on any conversation in that language will be in bold italics without further cues. I hope my attempt to explain my nuance is understandable. Thank you for reading my story and I hope to hear from all of you.**

Chapter 45: The After Party or Maura Finally Gets Her Dance

He hung up the phone and called in his assistant. The assistant was a tall broad man with large angry hands and a scar the length of his face. The assistant looked deadly. The man behind the desk ordered, "Find out everything you can about a Jane Rizzoli… oh… and put another half million dollars in my baby's checking account. I'm afraid someone has taken advantage of her good nature."

As the dangerous assistant left, the real threat in the room stood up and looked out his office window and sighed. Jonathan Myers Griffin did not have a good nature.

***SE***

The four young women walked causally toward the front door of the mansion. Maura was even strutting a bit. Somehow this night seemed like a major victory for the honey blonde teenager. Danielle was a bit more self conscience and kept glancing around with her dark brown eyes.

Jane noticed the nervous of the young assistant and took Danielle by the arm and whispered, "Don't worry about it. You did well. I'm very proud of how you handled a very messy situation. You should never have been put in the middle by either of us, but you did get a thousand Francs and the promise of a very nice trip. And don't worry about that little bitch; nobody's gonna do a thing to you while I'm around. If they even try they will be sorry. Did I ever tell you my street name back home?"

Danielle puckered her lips and said, "No, you didn't."

Jane gave her the famous Rizzoli canary eating grin and said, "Il Finitore."

Danielle smiled, "The Finisher, and how did you get that name."

Jane lost her grin and said seriously, "You don't want to know. Ask Maura, she knows the whole story. But suffice it to say I earned it. Just don't worry. Remember the gun I took from that thug."

The chestnut blonde nodded yes and Jane continued, "I took it back, while that stupid blonde bimbo was distracted by my questioning Maura. It's in my purse."

The new assistant was both alarmed and relieved when she asked, "Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?"

Jane lectured sagely, "Never fear doing something you know is right. It just gets in the way of what you have to do. Always remember one of the great secrets of life, 'It is always easier to get forgiveness than permission.'

Besides everybody saw me take it from the thug and give it to the hostess, like any law abiding guest should do. I would argue that she or someone who work for her planted it in my purse to get revenge for winning the bet and embarrassing her in front of her friends."

As they exited the manor, Jane left the young assistant to get the valet to bring out their limo. Maura was talking to the mother from the party; it seemed she needed a couple of special designs for her oldest daughter, who was going to finishing school in two weeks. So Danielle moved nest to Yvette and asked, "Would you go on that trip with that woman? She frightens me."

Yvette answer, "You're asking the wrong question. I would go in a heartbeat. I find her very attractive and would love to be with her for a fling. She would not be my choice for a long term girlfriend. I would want a Jane or a Maura for something like that.

But that's not the question you need answered. The correct question is 'Do YOU want to go?"

Danielle replied reservedly, "Well, she is very beautiful, but I've never had sex of any kind before. In high school boys never asked me out. I was the smartest kid in my year, valedictorian and all that, but no one ever asked me out. I went to prom with one of father's deputies. My father was the county sheriff. Besides that I think all the boys were intimidated by my brains."

Yvette laughed, "Nah, I think it was more who your father was than who you were. I mean you are attractive and have a nice figure. I think a lot of guys would have asked you out if your father had been a plumber or really anything other than a cop."

Danielle was still trying to decide on what to do. So the inexperienced young woman asked, "How did you know you like girls?"

Yvette took the girl's arm and said, "My father started coming in my room and molesting me when I was eight years old. It started orally and then he toke my virginity when I was ten. I was eleven when my mother said she found out and called the police. He went to prison, but by then I never wanted another man to touch me. I still have trouble shaking men's hands.

When I was fourteen; I was babysitting for Mrs. Emma Jean Shaver, the town divorcee. I grew up in a very small town and we had one drug store, one grocery store, one barber shop and one divorcee. She had a four year old and two year old. She worked nights at the Raven, our local go-go bar.

One night after I put the two girls to bed, I found a stack of lesbian magazines in the hall closet, while I was looking for a clean blanket. I was really turned on by the mags and was masturbating when Emma Jean got home.

She took my hand from my vagina and started sucking on my fingers. Then she started sucking on my breasts and the rest is history. We were together until I left home for college.

In college, I had a couple of steady girlfriends, but nothing really serious. My last girlfriend left me about six weeks ago and now I'm going to play the field until I find Miss Right and settle down like those two."

The chestnut blonde asked, "Do you think Mrs. Isles knows about them? I mean doesn't she think fourteen is a little young to be… you know."

The redhead answered, "Of course, she knows. And those two are no more teenagers than I am. Did you see them handle themselves today? They could run this company tomorrow with only a little help. No they're mature enough. Besides, how old do you have to be to know you're in love?

But aren't you dodging your question? What do you want to do about Miss I'm Beautiful and You Have to Love Me?"

Maura interrupted their conversation to say, "Come on. Jane has the limo."

Danielle and Yvette joined their bosses in the limo with the chestnut blonde wondering what she should do.

***SE***

Jane and Maura sat across from their assistants with their backs to the driver. Maura was pouring each a glass of vintage white wine. Maura had bought a case of 1940 Cote Du Midi Vin Blanc through the hotel after the young wine connoisseur had some the night she and Jane arrived in Paris. Not only did the honey blonde enjoy the vintage, but it was the wine they share the night they truly became lovers, not just girlfriends.

After handing out the glasses of wine, the gorgeous teenager reflected on the events of the evening with a smile and a feeling of true warmth and contentment. Jane had shown so much loyalty and love for her that there was no denying the brash Italian's feelings for her.

The young lover looked into her wine glass and thought of the first night the innocent girl became a feeling woman. _Jane had been so tender and giving. The lovely brunette took it slow and talked the young inexperienced girl through each step and each new sensation._

_Maura remember how her new lover had carried her to that magnificent bed and laid her gently among the pillows and covers. Her hands caressed her breasts as if they would break if the strong teen would squeeze them too hard. The honey blonde's firm voluptuous breast relished the touches and her nipples hardened and announced her desires. It was the first intimate touches between the young couple._

_When Jane leaned over and reverently slid her tongue across her swollen globes, Maura arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. There was no turning back for the young blonde; she was all in and needed to feel more._

Maura heard someone in the distance and slowly came out of her musing and tried hard on concentrating on the voice. It was Jane saying, "Maura, Maura, Earth to Maura, are you at home?"

The honey blonde shook her head and answered, "What? Excuse me. I was just thinking about how much you mean to me. I was so moved by you tonight. The loyalty and love, you showed me. I do not know if I have shown you how much you mean to me."

Jane embraced the younger teen and tinted her face up and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Their tongues warred for supremacy for several seconds and then Jane released the honey blonde lover and said, "Your every response to my touches tells me everything I need to know. Now, do you want to call it a night or do you want to find some more trouble?"

Maura laughed and said, "I want to see the sunrise over the Seine; how about you girls?"

Yvette responded, "Hell, I'm in. I have never had so much fun in my life."

Danielle yawned and curled up against Yvette for some warm and human contact. The chestnut blonde was new to all this and was not sure she understood everything she was feeling. However, the young assistant did what to explore her feelings some more and answered simply, "Me, too."

***SE***

Maura asked the driver in French if he knew any clubs open all night with music and a dance floor. The tired chauffeur thought for a moment and suggested Le Bus Palladium. The four young women discussed the options available, which seemed to be one, and Le Bus Palladium seemed to be the one.

***SE***

The limo passed by the Isles Boutique, which was only blocks from the night club. Standing above the shop was a twenty-foot billboard of Jane Rizzoli in one of Constance Isles's new fall gowns. Three giant flood lights bathed the large picture of the brazen brunette broadcasting the model's image for many blocks around.

Jane looked at Maura, who said, "Mother, always advertises her designs in the same manner. She highlights her main model every year. This year, Maurice made the final chose on which picture to use, and he said this was the ONLY chose. You should be proud. Maurice does not even like you.

For some reason Jane wasn't too proud and wondered what she had done to upset Maurice.

***SE***

The long black limousine pulled directly in front of the intimate poorly lit night club a little after 2 am with a line of prospective customers waiting to enter. Maura walked up to the doorman like she owned Paris and said in French, "**_Maura Isles and party_**."

The large man knew all the important names in Paris and Isles was a very important name, however that was Constance Isles. So the experienced bouncer, who knew that name dropping was a common ploy, asked, "**_Are you related to the famous designer, Constance Isles_**?"

The honey blonde teenager answered, "**_I am her daughter_**."

Then the doorkeeper spotted Jane, recognizing her face, which actually could be seen from down the street. He queried, "**_Is that you on the big billboard down the street_**?"

Yvette, knowing Jane spoke little French, translated the question for her new boss. Jane sighed and replied, "I guess it is. These are our assistants. You know you're going to let us in. So be a dear and do it. I'm tired and bored standing around waiting to get inside."

Yvette translated her boss's statement word for word, which actually impressed the doorman. By having an assistant who did the talking, the beautiful brunette was showing her status. However, the crowd in line was getting a bit annoyed and the ones in the very front were yelling at the rude Americans to get to the back of the line. So to placate the nearest listeners, the guardian of the gate said, "**_I need some identification_**."

Yvette pulled out her identification with Maura and Danielle quietly following suit. Jane realized what was going on and quickly produced her driver's license, which proved beyond a shadow a doubt that she was 21 years old. Though a contact in the Louisiana DMV, the connected Italian obtained actual driver's license for both girls, the minute it was decided, they would go to Paris.

The dark haired guardian of the gate looked carefully at both licenses dubiously. However the documents looked very official and very authentic. The tall bouncer said, "**_How do I know these belong to the two of you? I don't see any picture._**"

Yvette didn't bother to translate this time. The quick redhead just pointed at the great big billboard and said, "**_There is your picture_**."

***SE***

Fortunately, a customer had come to complain to the club manager about the four women holding up the line. He immediately went to investigate and found a familiar face standing around bored and ready to leave. The flustered middle aged man tells his bouncer, "**_Let these people in immediately. I can see a new featured model and her party. Why are you holding them up_**?"

Without waiting for an answered, the rotund manager waved the party inside with the background noise of groaning customers.

***SE***

The club was packed with partiers, most of whom were on the dance floor grooving to the sounds of David Bowie and the Lower Third (**Author's Note: I saw David Bowie play in Le Bus Palladium in 1966, I just don't remember the date I saw them, but for our purposes it was August, 1966**.)

The four young women were escorted to a VIP table. Not only were they VIPs, they were beautiful women and beautiful women were vital to the life of a night club, because beautiful women attracted rich men.

The busy man called for a waitress and said, "**_A bottle of Champagne for these ladies on the house and take care of these young women personally. Please enjoy your evening and come anytime_**."

The flustered manager rushed away to the next crisis, making a mental note to have a talk to his doorman about the extent of his duties.

No sooner had the manager left, when a well dressed young man approached Danielle and asked, "**Baby, how about you and me dance a bit and then maybe we can find something else to do**."

Danielle was embarrassed and frustrated. She really didn't know what to do. Yvette came to rescue and said, "**Sir, are you harassing my girlfriend**."

To highlight her point, the brash redhead pulled the surprised chestnut blonde to her and kissed her on the lips. Danielle opened her mouth as a reflex, inviting Yvette's experience tongue. The lonely redhead was tempted, but she didn't want to take advantage of the confused girl. Maybe, if the girl figured out what she wants and who she wants it with… then maybe.

***SE***

Jane led Maura onto the dance floor. How the tall Italian wanted to dance with her honey blonde lover at their formal. But the sisters would have expelled both of them. The couple had had to travel to Paris to finally get the chance. The gorgeous brunette had waited for a slow dance with her Italian lover, who had wanted to dance from the moment they entered the club.

Yvette and Danielle joined the loving couple on the dance floor. Several gentlemen eyed the lovely girls, jealously and mourned what they perceived as a waste of beauty.

One large obnoxious man called out insults and made crude jokes. Three of the four young women totally ignored him. Danielle was still in a state of confusion and blushed at the shouting.

When the music stopped, Yvette escorted her inexperience friend to their table, while Jane whispered something into her girlfriend's ear. Maura nodded and wandered back to their table. The tall Italian talked to a waitress and then went to where the helpful staffer pointed.

Yvette asked, "Where's she going?"

Maura answered, "The lady's room."

Yvette nodded her understanding. Yvette then pulled the chestnut blonde onto the dance floor, leaving Maura to wait for her lover to return.

The tall dirty blonde, who had been making all the lewd jokes, downed his drink in a gulp and strode purposely toward Maura's table. Maura looked up to see the large blue-eyed jerk. The honey blonde sighed and as he opened his mouth to speak, she said, "**_Before you say a single solitary word, I am not interested. Not because you are a man, but because you are an ignorant, obnoxious coward, who had to wait until I was alone to come over here with some moronic witticism that you have been formulating and rehearsing in your mind for ten minutes. As a real coward, you had to down your alcohol to fortify your courage to come over here. Now go away before my girlfriend returns and sees you here. Believe me you do not want to be here when she returns. You would not be the first limped dick asshole, she castrated. So run away, like a smart boy_**."

Before he could react to the insults, a hand reached from behind and between his legs and grabbed and pulled his testicles with malice. The tough Italian whispered into the groaning man's ear, "Too slow."

The angry brunette glared a warning at the obnoxious man and let go. As he stumbled away, Jane tsked her girlfriend and said, "Language Maura."

Maura smirked, "How do you know? You don't speak French."

Jane laughed, "Honey, I may not speak French, but I understand the tone."

***SE***

At 4:30, Jane pulled her laughing girlfriend off the dance floor and strode back to her table. The brunette teenager tossed several large bills onto the table and announced, "We have to go."

The long legged Italian signaled for the two young assistants to join them. The older teen gathered all their belongings and then headed briskly for the exit.

The cheerful older women joined the retreating pair near the door. The waitress started to call out, but Jane waved her off. The two couples literally ran out the door. As Jane went to find their chauffeur, the other three exchanged excited stories of their wonderful evening.

Suddenly Jane came back, while riding in their chauffeured limousine. The other three young women piled into the back of the limo. Jane called out, "Get us to a viewing spot on the Seine. We want to see a sunrise."

The driver drove them to a small park near the Louvre with small wooden benches overlooking the quiet River. It was a soft night with little wind. The four gay partiers held hands and rushed the vacant benches.

The two couples sat down and watched the horizon. After several minutes the first rays of the day reflected off the Seine. Jane leaned over and kissed her honey blonde girlfriend. Maura said, "I love you."

Jane replied quietly, "I worship you."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Interview with a Vampire or Maura Takes a Stand

The four young women awoke three hours after coming back to the Ritz suite. The young assistants argued they should go back to their own hotels, but Maura wouldn't hear of it. Her argument that the suite had an extra bedroom and that they would all need what little sleep they could get were too strong to be disputed.

The maids scrambled to get sleepwear for the two guests. Maura gave instructions to be awoken at 9:15 am and to have two fresh outfits for their young assistants.

The two maids ordered two lady's business suits from the boutique and charged them to the room. Two hours later the maids had outfits laid out for all four women. Breakfast was delivered and set up on the balcony. Baths were drawn in both tubs and properly scented.

After it was all arranged, the efficient maids awoke the two assistants, first. The chestnut blonde would eat breakfast, while the redhead bathed and got ready for work. Then the young misses were awakened. While Maura was bathing and dressing, Jane was going to eat her breakfast with Danielle.

Before Jane's fourth cup of coffee, Yvette joined them dressed in a smart grey skirted business suit. Jane whistled, while a blushing Danielle went to bath. Soon after Maura stumbled onto the balcony, where she kissed her dark Italian lover good morning and shooed the beautiful brunette off to bathe.

***SE***

By 10:30 Jane was sitting in her plush office awaiting the reporter she met at Tiffany's party. The less than perky Italian was on her eighth cup of coffee this morning.

Yvette came with a stack of newspapers. There on the front page of section two was a picture of Jane Rizzoli, the new face of Isles Fashions, with her party of friends. Each paper asked, "Was this the new jetsetter queen?"

Jane rubbed her head and moaned, "No. One night and I'm setting a new trend. The tall brunette looked at the stack and saw about eight more newspapers and asked, "Are the rest like these?"

Yvette shook her head from side to side and said, "I gave you the best ones first. The rest are front page and questioning your sexuality. The top four are the English speaking papers and less sensational. The others are French. The French print any juicy gossip they find."

"God! No!" Jane looked at every newspaper carefully. None of them named Maura and none of them had a great picture, so you couldn't really recognize her. This couldn't get back to the nuns at school ot the dark Italian was sunk.

"Do any of them name Maura specifically in any way," asked the nervous teenager, "She can't be connected to me in any way."

Yvette asked, "I don't understand. I thought you two were open about your relationship?"

Jane replied, "We are to an extent. We both still go to a Catholic High School and something like this can get you expelled from school and excommunicated from the church."

The redheaded assistant nodded her understanding and then queried, "What about the reporter in the waiting area? You know the one you had me set up an interview with?"

Jane plopped her dark head on her desk and groaned.

***SE***

Jane rushed Yvette over to Danielle to make sure Maura didn't come out of her office, while that reporter was there. Yvette came back minutes later with a look of terror on her face. Jane was afraid to ask, but she did, "What's the matter?"

The red-haired assistant replied, "Maura is giving him in Danielle's words 'A frank and open interview.'"

Jane was out the door before the word 'open' was out of her assistant's mouth.

***SE***

Jane shot across the waiting room, passed a panicking Danielle, who was desperately trying to stop the raging Italian, ineffectively. The dark streak was through the office door before Danielle could utter a single syllable.

Maura lit up as she recognized her girlfriend and lover until the honey blonde teen saw her girlfriend's tortured features. The younger teen was suddenly worried, "Jane, what's the matter. Has something happened to mother or Louise?"

Jane realized what her entrance must have appeared. The embarrassed teenager back pedaled a bit, "Nothing like that. Could you excuse us for just a second? Maura, can we talk in your bathroom?"

Unsure of why the strange request, Maura responded, "Of course, excuse me. I will be right back."

The honey blonde rose from her chair and matched vectors with the dark brunette to meet in Maura's private bathroom. The polite Italian held the door for her young girlfriend and followed the younger girl into the large luxurious bathroom. The younger teen asked, "What is the matter? Why are we talking in this bathroom like we have something to hide?"

The nervous brunette answered cautiously, "I thought we were going to keep our relationship clandestine. You do remember school and the nasty nuns who expel lesbians or the priests who excommunicate homosexuals from the Catholic Church. Do you want to lose your religion and your senior year of high school? What about college and going to Loyola? You're risking it all on a whim."

The honey blonde teenager looked into her lover's chocolate brown eyes and responded, "Jane, I have never lived as much as I have these past two days. I know I was just running in place before you came along. I love you and want everyone to know it. I loved dancing with you. I want to dance with you for the rest of our lives and I do not care who knows it! Let them expel me. Let them excommunicate me. I do not care. I love you. I honor you and if life allowed it I would marry you and bear your children. So I am going out there with or without you and tell that man I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world. The invigorated blonde stormed out the bathroom door, leaving a stunned and admiring brunette in her wake.

***SE***

Jane sat down quietly next to the eager reporter for a monthly fashion magazine. The brash man said, "Now, you were telling me that you are Maura Isles, daughter of Constance and Frederick Isles. You said that are a teenager and VP of operations for Isles Fashions. You also said you are in training to take over the business portion of the company as your Mother starts retiring from that part of the company. Is that about where we were?"

Maura nodded her agreement and waited for the interview to continue, "Now, what is Miss Rizzoli's function other than the head model in the fall catalogue?"

Jane intercepted that question, "I am the Vice President of Modeling Operations. I am in training to take over that part of the company when Mrs. Isles retires to just designing."

The journalist wrote some notes into his large steno pad and asked, "What is your personal relationship with Miss Isles, Miss Rizzoli? And before you try to weasel out of answering, let me remind you; I was at last night's party."

It was Maura's turn to interrupt, "We have no intention of weaseling out of any question. We will be frank and honest. I am proud to day that Jane is my girlfriend and we have been dating since May."

"I see." Said the energized correspondent as he wrote those bombshell notes in his pad, "Didn't all of this happen suddenly? I mean according to written reports, Miss Rizzoli just met you in April, when she assassinated several men in a pitch gun battle."

Jane was getting angry at the tone of the interview, but Maura kept her cool and answer softly and evenly, "Jane saved my life from a gang of kidnappers and thugs who were trying to kidnap or kill me in broad daylight with dozens of people around for some sort of revenge is unclear. As a matter of fact, Jane has saved mine and my mother's life more than once.

So if you want to continue this interview; then you will stop being so contemptuous."

The older man was so impressed by the maturity and courage of this dynamic young woman, but he could not help but feel that the charismatic Jane Rizzoli was taking advantage of the younger and less experienced young woman. So the avenging correspondent asked, "Miss Isles, how old are you? Aren't you too young to be making such life decisions? Isn't Miss Rizzoli in fact taking advantage of your naiveté and innocence?"

Jane herself often felt she was taking advantage of the girl's innocence and that guilt wouldn't allow the brunette teenager to defend herself, but Maura was not restrained. Jane had defended her and her mother with her life's blood and that must mean something. So the angry honey blonde replied, "I am old enough to run this company. Jane is not much older than I am. We are both seniors in high school.

As for her taking advantage of me, I think it is the other way around. Jane warned me that people like you would not accept our love. People like you would hound and degrade us. She refused to even date me until I got permission from my mother and I fully understood into what I was getting myself.

Well my mother sent us here to find out if we were what each other wanted. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Jane. I knew what Jane wanted, but she had to be shown that I knew what I was doing. I made the decision to move our relationship forward. Now, do you want to talk about the new direction this company is taking and how I plan to develop Isles Galleries and Auctions or do you wish to sit and gossip?"

Jane smiled in understanding for the first time. The tall Italian hadn't really accepted that her young lover knew what she was getting herself into, but the attractive brunette was wrong. The honey blonde had known better than the more experienced girl.

***SE***

The rest of the interview went much better. Maura and Jane explained their plans and how they are integrating themselves into their new positions.

Maura explained how she was looking into new technology to make the business more effective. The lovely teen explained how she and Jane were going to study the law and thereby become more knowledgeable and prepared for running an international corporation. The blonde teenager had also discussed her plans for liquidating her father's estate. The young woman explained how she had no interest in art antiques.

Jane explained how she planned to develop new talent and keep the modeling department hip and modern. The canny brunette also discussed how drugs were injecting themselves into the modeling industry and Isles Fashions was going to keep it that way for their models. The gorgeous Italian explained how she was going to find ways to develop retirement and investment plans for all its employees. Finally the beautiful model confirmed she would be continuing to model for Isles Fashions at least until the brilliant brunette got her degree and passed the bar.

When the correspondent left he was fully satisfied the young couple was in love, capable and the future of Isles Fashions. He had more than a story. He had a series. Now all he to do was sell it to his bosses.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Who's on First; I Don't Know; Third Base

John Joseph Smith, yes that's his real name, was all of 6' 6" and 320 pounds and not an ounce of fat. He had once been the pride of his North Carolina Tech football team as their only candidate for All-American. He terrorized running backs and quarterbacks with his deep penetration into opponents' backfields. The NFL scouts were salivating at the prospect of obtaining his services, until the 1956 sports betting scandal. It seems to make some quick money, he faked an injury. It ruined a very promising football career.

However, the giant of a man found other employment, much more lucrative employment as a collector for a loan shark in Galveston, Texas. The man developed quite a reputation in his ability to get money from even the most deadbeat of clients. Many of those clients worked the oil fields owned by Jonathan Griffin.

The exploits of the man nicknamed Jack the Ripper reached the ears of the owner of those oil fields. Mr. Griffin had a problem. One of his employees had taken some documents that proved the oil tycoon had illegally dumped some toxic waste in a local wetland. The oilman needed those documents recovered.

Three days after hiring Mr. Smith, the documents were returned and a new alliance was formed. Mr. Smith was hired as Mr. Griffin's personal assistant and troubleshooter. The dark haired brown eyed giant had served in that capacity for seven years now and had never failed the oil tycoon.

Today, he sat across the rich man with a note pad and his initial report on Jane Rizzoli. The big man started, "Mr. Griffin, your daughter has rattled the cage of a big bad she lion. I just got the report out of New Orleans and I thought you should hear it immediately."

The graying middle aged oilman asked, "Sounds interesting, what did you find out?"

The dark behemoth replied, "This girl is connected for one thing. She's been a member of an Italian street gang since she was nine years old. The gang is called the Warlords and it's connected to the Bevenito Family, which is an offshoot of the Marcello Family.

The girl made her reputation at fourteen, when she was raped by five guys from a rival gang. While being raped she delayed them long enough for her gang to get there. Here's the real kicker, while being raped, she wrapped her legs around the guy so he couldn't escape when her gang arrived."

The slightly stooped tycoon leaned forward with great interest and said, "Now, that's moxie. I like this girl already. There had to be more."

"Oh, yeah," replied the tough enforcer, "The guy she captured is a crippled eunuch now. He's deaf, blind and in a wheel chair, dickless. The rumor is she did it personally, two days after being raped. Not only that, but the gang leader is in a worse dickless condition. The word is she only stopped after reparations were paid."

The graying businessman smiled and said, "Wow; that is some story."

The top notch fighter responded, "That's not all. This was in the news. It seems some Euro thugs were hired to kidnap Maura Isles, the daughter of Constance Isles, the famous designer from a park in New Orleans. It seems Jane Rizzoli was there playing baseball and saw it coming. She stopped the kidnapping, while leaving an impressive body count.

That's when she was hired to guard the heiress. Then a few days later, they tried again by invading the Isles estate. When this Rizzoli girl white knighted it and rescued the family, while leaving another impressive body count."

The wily businessman sat back in his chair and said, "This girl, the one that took my baby for 200 grand, did all that?"

The man experienced in violence smiled, "There's more. The word is she is the one that iced Charlie Hoyt and his entire crew and chased Paddy Doyle out of New Orleans."

The shocked father rubbed his face with both hands and let out a long exasperated gasp before saying, "This is no candy stripper with outraged religious parents, is it? Man, I need to speak with my daughter face to face. Get the jet ready. We leave for Paris in twenty minutes."

The efficient assistant replied, "Sir, the jet is prepped and ready. We can be at the airport in ten minutes."

The businessman slammed his hands on the desk and rose, while commenting, "Great! Let's go. By the way, do you think you could take her?"

The honest gangster answered, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know."

The cunning business filed that vital information away to be analyzed later.

***SE***

Jane's second appointment of the day was even less pleasant. Waiting for the tough brunette outside her office was the hood from the party. Were all the guests from that get-together going to bother her today?

Yvette handed the tired Italian her ninth cup of coffee and informed her busy boss, "Mr. Goleta had been waiting to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he days he represents a group of businessmen from New York that understand you have possession of some of their property."

Translation: _He's an enforcer for the New York families and they want the Nazi art_.

Jane sighed. The cagey young woman hated dealing with that damned Nazi art, but it came with the new title. The dynamic Italian said, "Send him into my office in fifteen minutes. Give me time to get another cup in my system. By the way, see if you can get some real coffee. You know New Orleans coffee with chicory."

***SE***

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Rico Goleta was escorted into Jane's office. Yvette seated the New York crime boss and poured each gangster a cup of black coffee. Then, the efficient assistant picked up her notebook and sat down to take notes.

The New Yorker asked, "Can't we talk off the record?"

Jane smiled sweetly, a new talent she was developing, and leaned back into her rich soft chair and replied, "Rico, this is a legit place of business. We keep records of everything. Surely, a man of your importance can understand that."

Translation: _My office, my rules and if you don't like it; don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out_.

The older Sicilian understood the sly brunette's meaning immediately. The younger crime boss was establishing her authority. It was a nice play and very important to know you were dealing with a responsible pro and not some whiny kid.

Jane opened her desk drawer and drew out a .38 long nose revolver. The hardened fighter held it up for the thug to see his own gun. Then the crafty brunette slide it across her desk toward the smirking hood, as she said, "This is yours. I have my own."

Translation: _You may be tough, but so am I. I have proven myself over and over and have made my bones. If you don't believe me ask Charlie Hoyt, if you can dig him up, or Paddy Doyle_.

Yvette was not taking exact notes nor was the efficient assistant recording the undertone. The practical redhead recorded as follows:

_The two executives met cordially and exchanged pleasantries. Miss Rizzoli returned some property to Mr. Goleta, who expressed his appreciation. The afore mentioned potential client expressed interest in developing a relationship with the company and establishing an exchange of product. Miss Rizzoli showed little interest in his products._

Goleta tried to engage the chocolate eyes before him and though Jane caught his gaze, the seasoned hood did not like what he saw there. The hardened crime lord saw confidence and challenge in those soft brown eyes. As his gazed deepened he saw the flames behind the young woman's stare. The robust gangster knew threats would only get the dangerous Italian angry and this one angry could get you killed.

The New York hoodlum broke from the demanding gaze of the resilient gang leader and said, "Your reputation is well earned. I recently saw a mutual friend, Paddy sends his best regards. He did inform me that Mrs. Isles inherited some property belonging to some clients of mine. Mrs. Isles informed me by phone that you were given control over said property. My clients would like the property sold at auction and the proceeds sent directly to me for dispersal or they would like their property returned.

Translation: _Paddy Doyle told me you were too tough to try and muscle. However, he also told us Mr. Isles had the Nazi artwork and left it to his widow. He talked to Mrs. Isles but didn't go near her, so don't get mad at me. She told me she gave you the stuff to sell_.

Jane smirked and plopped her feet on the desk and deepened her recline in the soft flexible chair. The sleek Italian stretched out like a lion recoiling to pounce. With her long slender fingers laced before her face, the durable Italian answered, "How is Mr. Doyle. I understand his competition is infringing on his client base. It's come to my attention Paddy has had some serious losses of personnel and it has left him with some difficulty sewing his clients."

Translation: _I heard your implied threats and I see that threat with a threat of my own. Remember what I did to Paddy Doyle; I could do it to you_.

The New Yorker responded, "When I talked to Paddy, he was doing well. Most of his troubles have been resolved and several mergers have resolved his personnel issues. So can you tell me about the disposition of my client's property?"

Translation: _Threat received and understood. Now, how about our artwork_?

Jane replied, "The ownership of any property from the late Frederick Isles estate is still being determined. One of the reasons for coming to Paris is to determine the extent and particulars of the estate and to liquidate those assets as quickly as possible. Out of which anyone with funds coming from said liquidation will be reimbursed.

Translation: _I've got them and you can't have them. I'm going to sell them, but I doubt I'm going to find anything to give you a dime_.

The troubled New Yorker said, "I'm sure you realize how important my clients view this matter and any help you can provide in this matter will be greatly appreciated.

Translation: _We want our share and if you can get it for us, we will pay you_.

The slinky brunette yawned and stretched her long arms and legs as if to amplify her height and slender features and said, "I'm sure we can come to some accommodation that will be beneficial to everyone. As you can see I'm quite busy. Yvette will show you out and give you my direct number. Thank you for coming.

Translation: I'll _think about it. Now, get out_.

As her assistant escorted the New York gangster out of the office, the sensual brunette rose from her desk and walked drearily to the French doors that lead to the office's balcony, which overlooked the Louvre. Jane was reminded by that view that they needed to be tourist for a least one day and it looked like that was going to be limited. The street wise Italian knew that as long as the mob thought they were owed something, Maura would not be safe.

There was only one thing to do. The tough former gangster was going to have to pay them off. So the crafty brunette placed a call to Constance Isles and another Tony J. After the hard-hitting Italian got off the phone, she went to tell Maura about their meeting on Monday notice.

***SE***

Jane had made all the arrangements for lunch. The spread was set up in the main conference room. The resourceful Italian had called the hotel and talked to their two maids and they had earned a huge tip. The two young women were acting as wait staff for huge luncheon.

Using funds provided by the wily brunette, the two women had invaded Angelina's. The famous restaurant was more than happy to cater a large impromptu luncheon at the equally famous fashion house. Every item the restaurant's menu was represented on the large conference table, including their wine list. The entire staff was invited to join in the festivities. Maura made a toast and thanked Jane for providing such a luxurious meal, then told her employees to join the party, which lasted the entire afternoon.

Meanwhile a private plane was landing in Paris.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Calm Before the Storm

The 'luncheon' lasted until the office closed at 5 pm, when everyone left for the day. However, Jane, Maura, Yvette and Danielle couldn't stay past 2pm, they had meetings to attend. The luncheon did have a very lasting effect on the overall morale of the offices of Isles Fashions. From this day forward, the new vice presidents had won 'the hearts and minds' of the employees in the Paris office. As word spread, as it always does in these things, to other offices of the company the reputation of the new vice presidents became that of kind and generous bosses.

At 2 pm, the 'four musketeers', as they were becoming known in the office, left the party to their employees and went to read the contract left by their lawyers. Danielle, who had a Juris Doctorate from NYU, but had yet to take the bar examine. Danielle was older than the other three young women. In fact, she was twenty–four years old and yet she was the least experienced in life.

The attractive chestnut blonde with soft brown eyes was raised by a very protective father, who happened to be the main law official in a very rural area. Everyone knew the sheriff's daughter was off-limits and as a result every boy was friendly and cordial and uninterested. The girl was pretty enough, but not worth the hassle.

The girl's father also had an effect on his daughter. The tough man was ill equipped for raising a daughter, but he had no choice, when his beloved Denise dies in child birth. The robust outspoken leader never remarried. Moreover, he never dated to Danielle's knowledge. He just stayed in perpetual mourning. So, through high school, the repressed young woman stay lonely with few friends and a 8 pm curfew, enforced by the sheriff and his deputies.

When she went to the local college, the chestnut blonde studied the law, what other course would the daughter of a sheriff take. Dating in college was equally non-existent. Her father had her call him daily with updates in her classes. The controlling man had deputies monitor her activities to ensure she was in her room by 9 pm, except for trips to the library. With total concentration on her studies, the shy young woman graduated pre-law with honors in just a little under three years.

Her father was so proud when his baby was accepted to the prestigious New York University Law School. Out from under her father's influence and on her own for the first time, the barely twenty year old studied hard and got his juris doctorate at the young age of twenty-three. The frightened young woman never dated or went to parties; three years in New York City and she saw the University campus and her apartment across the street from the campus. Her professors were the only people who even knew she existed.

Upon graduation, her father got her a job as legal adviser for the county sheriff. For a year, the introverted chestnut blonde toiled, while living with her father. However, the intelligent girl was saving every dime she could. After a quiet twenty-fourth birthday party at her father's house, the shy young woman did the bravest thing she had ever done in her life. She pretended to be going to a get a deposition at the airport, where she bought a ticket to New York City after cleaning out her bank account.

The timid chestnut blonde opened a new bank account, rented a small apartment and started job hunting. Danielle found an ad for a job that she liked and went on an interview with Constance Isles, who after hearing the child's pitiful story, hired her as her daughter's new assistant. The rest they say is history.

***SE***

The four young women scoured the fourteen-page document for an hour before Danielle ventured the first opinion, "It's pretty much what you wanted, except for a few modifications. The most obvious is they have bumped their fees 10% over the fees we placed in our proposal. I expected them to bump it more like 20%, so we don't have to fight them on that. The second thing is limited access to their books. They are pretty much saying, you can look, but you can't touch. I really think we need a look at those books. My feeling is from this document they have something to hide."

Jane responded, "I agree on both points. They are trying to limit our access and they are hiding something. Danielle can you correct the wording to give us that access."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Sure, basic stuff."

Maura added, "What about this section that gives them managerial oversight over Isles Auctions? I want to liquidate that part of the business. If they have that level of control, can they block my selling that portion of the business?"

Yvette answered that question, "No, you own the business. All you have to do is take it public and pocket the money. The share holders would then vote in a board of directors and hire their own management team."

Maura nodded her acceptance of that explanation. However, she continued, "I still do not relinquishing so much control. Change the language, so I can take control if I want it."

The girls brought up fourteen more points, all of which resulted in a slight change of wording. Jane told Yvette, "Type this up and Maura can sign it. You and I will witness it and Danielle can notarize it. Once it is signed and notarized, we'll send it back to them by courier. They won't be able to change anything with signed and notarized, so in essence we're saying take this or leave it."

Yvette and Danielle left with the finalized outline to make it into a final contract. Maura leaned back in her chair, while Jane made her way to the couch to stretch out; it'd been a long day on very little sleep. Maura asked, "Jane, do you have any problem with those two sleeping in the other bedroom?"

The sleepy Italian yawned, "No, it'll be good to have someone to talk to and besides they really are starting to grow on me. I just hope my snoring won't keep them awake."

Maura mewed, "Oh! That is so cute. You think you're going to get some sleep tonight."

Jane groaned, "I've created a sex monster. Woman do you think I'm a machine. You put in a couple of dimes and poof instant sex?"

Maura purred, "Hmmmmmmm, yes."

Jane could do nothing but laugh.

***SE***

Yvette and Danielle returned with the document and the chestnut blonde's notary stamp. After all the signatures were in place, Danielle stamped, signed and notarized the document. Maura jotted something on a piece of paper and handed it to her smirking girlfriend, who read it and laughed. Jane placed it in a courier envelop, with a small note that read, 'Don't change a comma or period or we'll find another law firm to represent us.'

Maura called for a courier and her chauffeur and while they were all lounging around, exhausted, demanded, "Yvette and Danielle, give me your hotel keys."

Yvette looked at Danielle in surprise, who shrugged her shoulders, as if to say I don't know what's going on. Then Yvette asked shyly, while handing over her key, "Why? Are you firing us?"

Jane laughed from under a pillow covering her face and said, "No, we are not firing you. Hell, we'll probably be needing more once school starts than we do now. No, Maura thought it would be more convenient as well as more fun, if you two stay in the other bedroom of our suite."

Danielle smiled as she handed over her key. The repressed young woman had had more fun in the past couple of days then she had had in the past two decades. The chestnut blonde finally knew what it was like to have friends.

Yvette, too, finally knew what it was like to have really good friends. The red haired assistant had had roommates, lovers and colleagues, but now the young woman felt she had real friends, even if two of three were her bosses.

The chauffeur made it into the office first. Maura handed the man the two hotel keys and ordered, "Take these keys and go to these two ladies' hotel rooms and gather their belongings and bring them to our suite at the Ritz. Girls, you better give him a note for the hotel clerk."

Jane said in a voice muffled by the pillow, "Give him some cash to settle their bill and enough to leave a sizeable tip. It'll grease the wheels."

Maura laughed as she handed the waiting driver a large stack of Francs, "Jane, get up and have another cup of coffee. Yvette, didn't you get her some of that New Orleans blend?"

Yvette jumped up and as the young assistant left the room said, "Yes, I did coming right up."

Jane yelled from under the pillow, "And bring back a couple of those éclairs."

***SE***

A sleek black limousine pulled in front of the Griffin Mansion, which was met by a menacing Negro with a nasty scar disfiguring his face. The 6'7" former basketball player opened the door, while stepping back to let two men exit the limo.

The two men and the Negro walked up the steps toward the front door. Mr. Griffin looked at the Negro and ordered, "Nat, go get my daughter and tell her to meet me in the library. And Nat, tell her I said now."

Nat was Nathaniel Hawks. The tall dark man had had a promising college career in basketball. After earning a scholarship to the Grambling University in Shreveport, Louisiana, Nat thought he had it made. Unfortunately, unlike high school, they expect to show up for class and make certain grades. The tall Negro had never really studied in his life and could barely read and write, forget Math.

So, after three semesters of failure, Nat Hawks was released from his scholarship without playing a singled game for Grambling. Without a college degree or basketball, Nat was forced to find a job. But for a man that could barely read, write and add, finding work meant manual labor.

So, the former basketball star became a roustabout in the oil fields of Louisiana and for eight years that's what he did. He went from oil field to oil field finding work, but never a permanent job. Until one day the big man was capping a well in East Texas and it blew. He was thrown twenty-five feet. His jaw was broken when one of wheels from one of the pressure value sliced across his face, living his signature scar. The doctors were amazed he had survived the blast.

That drew the attention of John Smith, who was organizing a bodyguard force for the Griffin family. Once the head of security saw the x-rays and met the man, who was recovering faster than thought possible, he knew he had his first bodyguard.

At first the large Negro had been assigned field duty, guarding the young teenager Tiffany, but he was promoted to the trouble response team, where he been until called to Paris to handle the wayward adult.

Nat knew where the boss's daughter was. When Jane Rizzoli and her party left, Tiffany went berserk and stormed out of the mansion and came back two hours later with a brunette model that amazingly resemble the brunette Italian. The platinum blonde nearly dragged the half drunk model into her bedroom and been there all day.

When Nat arrived at the mansion, he found out that the wayward child had left ranting and raving about sluts and whores according to the staff. The giant black troubleshooter started questioning the staff about what was going on and so found out that the bleached blonde child had instigated the whole incident in an effort to win the tall Italian's affection, though he wasn't quite sure he understood how winning that bet would have accomplished that.

The large bodyguard knew what was going on in that room and he saw no reason to knock as it wouldn't be heard. So, the big Negro opened the door and barged right in. Tiffany was wearing nothing but a nasty looking strap-on dildo, which she was ramming in and out of the ass of the slender brunette, who seemed to be unconscious.

The large bodyguard got the platinum blonde's attention and said, "Your father is here and wants you downstairs."

The engaged blonde grunted, "Can I finish here, please?"

The dark guardian replied, "It looks like you have finished her and your father says now."

The spoiled blonde hollers something incoherent and pulls out of the limp girl completely and asks, "Do I have time to clean up and get dressed or does he want to see like I am?"

The black messenger responded, "I think you should clean up and change, but do it quick. You know your father is not a patient man."

***SE***

The library had been restored to its original state following the party. The aging businessman went to the chair behind the antique desk and barked, "Get me an iced tea with lemon and a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and mustard."

The servant rushed to the kitchen to get the order. Meanwhile the oil tycoon ordered his security chief, "I want to interview the bodyguard."

A minute later, the big head of security escorted the man, who had meet Tiffany's limo, the night of the party. The gray haired boss asked the approaching bodyguard, "Tell me what happened and don't leave out a single detail."

The nervous bodyguard detailed everything that happened. He left out nothing and did nothing to shift blame from the man's daughter. The hard businessman asked one simple question, "Where were you when the game was happening?"

The terrorized man responded, "I was right beside her. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. She was so determined to bed that Rizzoli girl. Your daughter thought, if she could beat the brunette then the girl would … I don't know … I'm not sure your daughter knew. I think she just got caught up in the moment."

The loving father knew his daughter and one of her shortcomings was poor planning. The young girl never thought anything through to the end. A person like Jane Rizzoli would always have a backup plan and never would keep all her eggs in one basket. A tough street hood like her might go all in, but never on the first throw. I believe the man, so he said, "I believe you, but your job was to protect my baby from harm, which you didn't. You were supposed to keep something like this from happening and you failed. You should have recognized the danger this girl represented. You're fired as of now."

The man started to protest, but then thought better of it as he looked into the cold eyes of John Smith. He knew it would be a mistake, so he got up and started heading for the front door. He passes a servant caring a silver tray.

***SE***

Tiffany Holly Griffin sat in a plush leather chair across the table from her father. The graying man stated, "I want you to tell me what happen, not as you saw it, but as it really happened. I will not judge you. I will not yell. I might lecture you a bit, but if you try and lie your way out of this, I will send you to boarding school."

The platinum blonde wanted to argue, but knew that that would be useless. The spoiled young woman couldn't take care of herself and needed her father's support. So, the flawed adult responded, "I met her at a small café. She was with four friends and I like her. There was this aura about her. So I invited her and her friends to my party. I try to seduce her and when that failed. I tried to make her girlfriend jealous enough to leave her and then once she was alone, I could seduce her without interference.

Daddy, I didn't think anyone could tell the occupation of ten people by just looking at them. I even put in two ringers, which she spotted and turned around on me. She conned me and embarrassed me in front of my friends. I want to get her so bad."

Her father was losing patience with the child and said, "Girl, you have no idea with whom you're dealing with. This Rizzoli woman is the real deal. She is me fifty years ago. This girl is an honest to goodness gangster in drag. She could come into this house and kill us all and not lose a moment's sleep. I even asked John if could take her and said he wasn't sure.

Honey, you tried to lasso a tiger with a kite string. I want to tell you of all the bimbos and slobs, you have tied up with; this girl is one I would approve of. I'm saying I'm happy with your lesbianism, but I have had to accept it.

Now, answer me one question. Do you want this girl to love you?"

Tiffany thought for a long minute and answered, "Daddy, I think I love her. I don't know why, but there is just something about this girl. The confidence just oozes off her. So, I guess the answer is yes."

The graying tycoon clapped his hands together and said, "Well, this one is a keeper. So, I have a plan to steal her away from that Isles girl. You have to do as I say and you have to be winning to grow up."

The young blonde shook her head in acceptance and her father began to outline his plan.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Plans Within Plans

Jane was sitting on the couch eating éclairs and drinking coffee. Danielle and Yvette were at their desks typing out the new contracts for three older models, who were going to the coaches for younger inexperienced models. Maura was at her desk scanning the financial records of Isles Galleries and Auctions. Jane swallowed the chocolate goodness and sip her coffee before she spoke, "Did you find anything irregular, other than the fact your father was fencing artwork stolen by Nazis?"

Maura sighed and leaned back into her chair and replied, "No, and I did not expect to find anything. Yvette and the finance department here looked over the books and found nothing. I do want Yvette to look over them thoroughly."

Jane groaned as she stood and demanded, "No more today. We have all put in a full day and deserve some down time. Though after the newspaper stories we generated from last night's outings, I think it might be best to have a quiet evening in the hotel room tonight."

Maura's hazel shone gold as she exclaimed, "I have a wonderful idea. How about a slumber party? I have never had a slumber party nor have I ever been invited to one."

Jane yawned and shrugged her shoulders in acceptance, "Fine by me, though I've never been to a slumber party either. I mean the Warlords aren't the type to do pedicures, have pillow fights and braid each other's hair. Mostly we had blanket parties."

The honey blonde frowned and scrunched her eyes like she does when she's confused; the tall Italian thinks the look is so adorable. After a long pause of going through her database mind, she asked, "What is a blanket party?"

The canny Italian replied, "Well, you get a blanket and you throw it over someone you don't like and then you kick and punch the crap out of him."

The innocent teen queried, "That doesn't sound like much of a party?"

Then the cool brunette sprung her trap and quipped, "It is for everybody outside the blanket."

***SE***

When Danielle and Yvette came into the office, they were greeted by an excited young teenager, who wanted to have a slumber party. The two young assistants didn't say a word, but handed the unsigned contracts to the smiling gang leader. Yvette was beginning to know that smile and it was when something was amusing her, but somehow it was going to cause trouble.

The blonde youngster exclaimed, "Girls, I want to hold a slumber party. Jane and I have never been to a slumber party."

The chuckling brunette interjected, "I know that's hard to believe about me. I mean I have slumber party material written all over me."

Yvette was never on the floor in laughter as she was trying to imagine Jane at a slumber party with her leather clothing and .45 pistols. What really got her laughing was the image of Jane in a teddy with her jump boots on. Between her laughs, she said, "I'm in. I guess I have some experience. I've been to several before my father made me stop going to them because he was afraid I might rat him out to somebody. I wish I had."

Danielle lit like her much younger boss and agreed, "I'm quite in. I, too, have never been to a slumber party. I guess everybody was afraid the sheriff's daughter might them out for underage drinking or snorting coke. What they didn't know was my father and I never talked unless he wanted to ask about school or something? Then he was just looking for something to validate his decision to lock me away from the world."

Maura turned to the experienced redhead and asked in all seriousness, "What do we need for our party?"

Jane jumped in and said, "Maura, don't over analyze this. Just keep it simple. We'll change into our pajamas, order from room service and watch television and listen to the radio."

Danielle raised her hand like she was in grade school and was saying, "Ooooo, Ooooo!"

Yvette, who had just recovered from her previous laugh storm, now had another. Here was this twenty-something year old lawyer raising her hand and getting all excited. Yvette said in a gasp, "Put your hand down and just say it. We're all friends here. This isn't Miss Mackenzie's Algebra class."

Jane made a mental note to ask Yvette about Miss Mackenzie, she had obviously made an impression on the young woman. Danielle said as she was pulling down her hand, "I have a great idea. I bet the hotel has an audio/video projector and we can watch some movies."

Now Jane was excited, "You mean we could get movies to watch in our room and not go the movies? Now, that's cool. Where do we get the movies?"

Yvette answered leave that to me, I know the perfect guy to get us great movies."

So it was settled. Yvette was on the phone to get some movies, while Danielle was calling the hotel about some audio/video equipment. Jane was on the phone with Georgette and Michelle about getting some special treats and dinner for the tired women. All in all it looked to be a fun evening.

***SE***

Danielle had just finished ordering the movie projector and speakers, when Maura got an outside call. It was Tiffany asking to speak to Maura. When the bleached blonde said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our little trip to the Aegean, I no longer have the funds to go."

Danielle didn't quite know what to say, so she asked the young blonde to hold, while she informed Miss Isles of whom was calling her. When Danielle informed her young boss that Tiffany Griffin was on the phone and wanting to speak to her, the honey blonde reacted, "To me and not Jane?"

Danielle shook her head firmly and young executive was at loss as to what to do. Normally, the young teenager would ask Jane, but since Jane was very much involved in this being the solution it wasn't possible. So Maura told Yvette about the call and what to do?"

Yvette answered quickly and politely, "Take her call and find out what the bitch wants?"

Maura took the call with Danielle and Yvette listening as best they could, "Hello, I'm Maura Isles, Vice President of Operations; may I help you?"

Tiffany had obviously been crying and sniffling was hard to understand, when she said, "Miss Isles, I don't know what to do. I'm in trouble. My father threw me out of the house and I have no one else to turn to. I know we had some rough times and all, but I need someplace to get my life together. I remembered you were here on business for your mother, so I thought you might hear me out."

Maura really didn't trust this woman, but she also had a soft spot for people in need. So the kind teenager asked, "What can I do for you?"

The bleached blonde seemed to be sobbing on the phone, when she asked, "Could you let me stay with you for a couple days, until I can talk to my mother. She'll help me. She has resources of her own. They're divorced, so I don't get to see her much, but she'll help me I'm sure."

The girl seemed to be babbling and repeating herself, not a good sign. The honey blonde didn't want this tart anywhere near her Jane, but the kind hearted part of her couldn't turn her back on anyone, even if they were slutty whores. Reluctantly, the warm hearted girl said, "Okay, but just until Sunday, by then I will have expected you to have contacted your mother and have made other arrangements."

The homeless heiress seemed to pick up a bit and responded, "Sure, no problem, I won't be in the way. I can sleep on the couch or floor or anywhere. Thank you so much and after I was such a bitch to you. I want to thank you so much. Can you do one more favor? I need a ride."

The concerned teen replied, "I'll send my car. Where are you?"

The desperate young heiress replied, "I'm at the front gate of the mansion. My father made me leave the grounds. I have my luggage. The gate guard was allowed to let use the phone for one call. Your's was the only number one I could come up with. I want to thank you again so much. Good bye."

Maura replied, "Good bye."

Danielle looked her with the obvious question on her lips, so the honey blonde said, "Do not concern yourself. I will tell Jane and she will not be happy."

***SE***

To say Jane was not happy by the news was the biggest understatements in the history of understatements. Jane controlled her temper as best she could with some breathing exercises that Maura had been teaching her. The sleek Italian said in a forced even tone, "Maura, what possessed you to invite that viper into our hotel room. You know she's evil."

Maura looked into her lover's eyes and responded, "You do not know she is evil. Besides would you have me be like her and not concerned for others than my own self interests?"

Jane had to reluctantly reply, "No, I don't expect that of you, but you know she's making all this up?"

Maura answered meekly, "I do not know anything for certain. I do know she lost over $200,000 last night and that may have been the last straw. I can only hope she learns a lesson from this fiasco."

Jane shook her head and said to anyone who would listen, "I still don't trust her."

***SE***

Maura had sent a delivery van to pick up the bleached blonde bombshell, as a reminder that she was only a poor relation now. Meanwhile, the four friends piled into the limousine for the ride to the hotel. When they got to the hotel, the suite had been transformed.

Much of the furnishings had been moved from the middle of the room to its edges. At the far end of the room with its back to curtains was a large television screen. At the other end of the room was a rather large projector, being operated by a boy that couldn't more than twelve years old. He was loading the film into the projector.

At opposite side of the room from the spare furnishings was a long table covered with white table cloths and food. Food of every description was on that table and behind the bar was a soda jerk making milk shakes and handing out popcorn and candy for the movie goers. And on the floor between it all were four sleeping bags with giant fluffy pillows.

The two maids had obviously seen too many Sandra Dee and Annette movies, but Maura was squealing with excitement. The happy teenager howled with delight and told Jane, "This is perfect, like I always imaged it would be."

Jane smiled at the outright delight of her young lover and could barely contain her own happiness at the sight of her girlfriend almost dancing with enjoyment. The honey blonde started pulling Jane into their bedroom, while shouting instructions, "Everybody get changed into your pajamas and then we can eat and talk and get to know each other better."

All four young women hurried into their bedrooms to change. At that moment, Tiffany Griffin was in the lobby of the Ritz waiting for the rest of her luggage to arrive, all thirty-seven pieces of it.

***SE***

Jane decided she needed a bath to remove the grime of the day. Georgette had already taken the liberty of running a bubble bath for the stern young woman, knowing she was partial to them, as long as no one else knew a thing about them, the tough Italian had an image to keep.

Maura had invited herself to join her lover in the large luxurious tub. The two young lovers languished in a long sumptuous kiss. Their tongues were soft and caressing this time and not nearly as desperate as they had been when they were in this tub two nights earlier.

Things had changed that night, at least for the young honey blonde. That was the night the innocent young woman had her first sexual encounter. Her orgasm had been long and plentiful that night. Tonight there was no sense of urgency. Tonight they had all night.

While they kissed the two teenage lovers arranged their legs so that their two openings rubbed against each other. Soon the two teens had built a sort kind rhythm, which had the two young lovers reaching an orgasm. They were so close. The couple was panting and sweating and so close, when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Yvette called out, "Break it up kids. The siren is here and you won't believe what she has with her."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Open Warfare or Woman Bites Bitch (Female Dog)

Jane and Maura quickly put on their robes and rushed out of their bathroom to see what was causing the commotion. When the couple exited the bathroom, they were greeted by dozens of suitcase of various sizes and shapes, but all matching in color and style. Maura stopped and stared in amazement. Jane didn't even hesitate, the angry brunette continued on until the tall gangster was within striking distance of the platinum blonde nuisance. Jane locked eyes with the woman and queried, "What the hell is all this?"

The blonde slut swallowed hard, the intimated girl had never seen the Rizzoli death stare. It was reserved for people the tough Italian was about to kill and the raging brunette was in just the right mood to kill someone. So Tiffany weakly muttered, "Everything I own. My father threw me and my shit out. What else could I do but take it all with me?"

Maura came to her senses and asked, "Do you have anything other than clothing amongst all this?"

Tiffany chuckled and with an impish grin, the tease replied, "Of course, silly. That bag has all my jewelry."

As the bleached blonde bimbo pointed to a makeup travel case, Jane gaped as she inquired, "Have you thought to sell your jewelry to pay for some place to live?"

The exasperated young woman sighed and responded, "Where would I sell them at this timgeorgous

have to wait until tomorrow morning when everything opens."

Maura smirked in triumph as she declared, "I can take care of you…that."

The honey blonde teen strode to the telephone as her robe opened revealing her ample charms. Obviously distracted by the situation, the buxom teenager picked up the phone and promptly dialed the office. Seeing all of the magnificent young woman caused Tiffany to quip, "Now, I see what you see in her."

Jane responded with a sneer that said 'don't go there', "That and much, much, much more. Honey you're showing the world all you girlish charms!"

Maura looked at her robe and pulled the offending garment closed, as the sweet young teenager responded, "Hello, this is Maura Isles. I need Marcel to come to my hotel room and bring cash. I want him to assay a couple of pieces and purchase at least one piece for the vault.

The innocent teenager listened carefully to the other end of the line and then some, then replied, "I would say fifty, no one hundred thousand Francs".

Maura listened some more and then responded, "Jane can verify I am who I say I am. Jane talk to Edmund please!"

The tall brunette reached for the receiver and replied, "Rizzoli speaking."

The dangerous teenager listened patiently and replied, "I can verify the authorization and identity of Maura Isles. Here's Maura back."

Maura took the phone and said, "This is Maura Isles."

Again the honey blonde listened and responded, "Thank you and have a very good night."

The sweet young teenager smiled wickedly as she hit the phone carriage twice and waited. Maura again listened to the receiver and replied, "Thank you. Front desk. Yes, the accommodations are excellent. The reason I called, is I need another room."

The skeptical blonde listened one again and answered, "No, not a suite, the least expensive room you have."

The young teen listened and responded, "That is what I do. You had should send someone to move Miss Griffin to that room and please charge her room to my suite."

Maura listen one last time and said, "Thank you, very much, she'll be ready in two hours."

Maura hung up the phone and countered, "Marcel will purchase enough jewelry from you to obtain one hundred thousand. I have acquired you a place to sleep. You have two days. Jane, I believe our bath was interrupted"

Maura turned with a swirl of her robe, took Jane by the hand and led the astonished brunette into their newly drawn bath."

As the honey blonde neared the bathroom door, the sexy teenager dropped her robe for all to behold her full glory.

As the couple entered their bathroom, Jane said for all to hear, "You can be a very naughty little girl."

Maura looked over and smugly responded, "I would urinate on you to further mark my territory, but I thought my display sufficient.

Jane looked thoughtfully as the leering brunette closed the door saying, "Sounds kinky, but I can think of other things to do that are more enjoyable.

***SE***

The minute the door clicked shut; Jane pulled the naked young nymph into her arm and kissed with all the passion her lust could muster. Her longue invaded the honey blonde's pure mouth it searched for a place of nirvana and ecstasy.

Maura sucked greedily on the tongue; the honey blonde loved the taste and the feel of her lover's tongue in her mouth. Her unsullied hands found the tie string of the robe and opened it to allow the young lover to free the stunning brunette of her only garment.

As the robe fell to the ground her hands sought differing targets. One felt for and found the small puckering opening between the tall Italians magnificent twin globes. The other located the luscious teen's taunt stiff nipple, which she was delighted to hear a soft moan echo through her throat.

While twisting the prized nipple, the formally inexperience young teen long slender digit pierced the tight puckered opening invoking a stronger and more satisfied moan from the older more experience sweetheart.

Jane could no longer contain her lust and the strong tender lover pushed the honey blonde against the near wall of the spacious bathroom. The younger teen could not hold her finger's position in the succulent Italian's tiny opening.

Once the tender blonde's back was firmly planted against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, Jane's tongue began it trek around her young lover's soft, warm, welcoming body. The passionate Italian tongue devoured the salty taste of fevered flesh and trailed moisture across the girl's luscious chin and tender neck.

Slowly the aggressive brunette bent her knees to trace further down the silky skin of the impassioned and inflamed blonde. Finally, her tongue found its first target and circled the ample heaving mound until the bold Italian's lips could capture the young girl's rock hard nipple.

A cry of passion echoed through the bathroom and Maura released all her frustrations in that cry without any reservation of who might be listening beyond the door. Maybe it was because of the competition she felt for that bleached blonde bitch outside or because the innocence of the young woman was no longer needed, she had found what it needed.

The honey blonde felt teeth lightly chewing on her tender button that crown her magnificent breast. The enlightened innocence that was Maura Isles absorbed the sensation of the tall teen consuming her areola.

The ravenous brunette sucked in more and more of the tender flesh until the tall teen reached the expanse of the inflamed areola. A whisper whimper fled the honey blonde's lips as fluid ran freely down her leg from her semi-virginal opening. The wicked Italian parted the damp swollen lips of the chaste young woman's vagina.

Maura screamed her need for the contact and more moisture seeped from the sensitive teenager's virginal breach. The honey blonde lover could feel teeth and lips guzzle her right breast and fingers gently massaging her sore and wonton vaginal wings. Then the inflamed teen felt a new finger push devoutly against the tight yet impassioned opening.

Jane surge her long finger forward into the breach into her lover's tight opening. The heated Italian heard Maura's third or fourth echoing cry of passion. The impassioned brunette pushed deeper until the older teen felt the resistance of the hymen. The exquisite brunette slowly and rhythmically pistoned the flowing hole of the young teen, whose breathing was becoming gasps and pants.

Perspiration sheeted down the aroused honey blonde beauty as the striking Italian inserted another finger easily into the well lubricated well of female honey. The unwavering brunette quickened the pace of the strokes slightly causing the smaller woman to hold on to her partner to keep from collapsing. A low vibration was starting to wave across Maura's body as Jane quickened the action even further knowing a climax was near.

An animalistic howl escaped the younger teenager's lips as she spasmed with each wave of orgasm streaming through her spent body. The strong brunette lowered the near limp body of her inexperienced partner to the floor and there the lustful Italian kissed the weakened girl with a gentle almost reverent passion.

When the dark brunette rose from the kiss and looked into her lover's hazel eyes that sparked green and gold, the exhausted honey blonde said, "Give me minute and then it's your turn."

***SE***

The low moans and cries of ecstasy subsided as Danielle came into the living room drying her hair wear a set of flannel pajamas and a terry cloth robe with white bunny slippers. Yvette smiled and said, "Girl, we are going to have to work on your nightwear. That's cute, but you need to go for sexy, just in case."

Yvette rose and headed for their shared bath to rinse off the day and maybe do something about the itch that the moaning and groaning from the other bathroom had caused. As the redhead was entering the bathroom, Tiffany called out, "Try to keep it down. Not like those two."

Danielle moved to the couch furthest from the platinum blonde bombshell who was dressed; if you could call it that, a miniskirt, stress the mini, and a see-through midriff blouse without the protection of underwear. The chestnut blonde was still a little intimated by the overwhelming sexuality that emanated from the statuesque slut. The inexperienced woman felt overpowering desire and fear in the same breathe when she was around the dangerous whore. The chaste life that the young assistant had lead had done nothing to prepare her for someone with such sensual magnetism.

Tiffany smelled both the desire and the fear on the young woman. She allowed herself a small self satisfying smile to rush across her lips. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. The sexy blonde rose like Venus from the foam and slid sensually toward the couch on which Danielle was sitting. At the moment Tiffany sat next to the flustered chestnut blonde, a new moan radiated from the Jane and Maura's bathroom. Tiffany smirked at the blushing young woman and said, "That is Jane. It must be her turn."

The bleached blonde scooted over to nearly sit in the lap of the frustrated blonde assistant. The sensual vamp leaned over and whispered in the frightened and stimulated girl's ear, "I do you owe you a week of pleasure in the Aegean, maybe I can give you a down payment."

The platinum blonde's expert hands and long fingers encircled the inexperienced girl's clothed thigh, but the material made little difference in the waves of heat it was generating in the chestnut blonde's vagina. Tiffany was a shark circling a naked swimmer bleeding in the water; Danielle was definitely a fish out of water.

The timid assistant tried to scoot further from the intimidating sexpot, but it didn't help. The bleached blonde bombshell just dove in for the kill and embraced the retreating young woman and lock onto her lips with her own. The shock assistant let out a small gasp, of which the blonde vamp took advantage and shoved her tongue through the opening.

Unable to resist the temptation, Danielle sucked softly on the invading member. Tiffany took this as obvious encouragement and moved one of hands inside the older blonde's pajamas seeking her swollen globes. The chestnut blonde's vaginal fluids flowed freely and wet the young woman's panties and pajama bottoms.

As the long fingers and manicure nails of the platinum blonde caressed and teased the older woman's taunt nipple, Yvette walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a bath towel about her torso and another circling her head. The bold redhead cleared her throat and exclaimed, "Now, that wasn't very nice to start the orgy without me. Danielle, do you want her?"

The shocked assistant could only shake her head from left to right once slowly. The chestnut blonde was obviously aroused to the point of near non-comprehension, but Danielle obviously didn't want the bleached bimbo to go any further. So, Yvette said, "Then come here, Dee. I'll protect you from the big bad shewolf."

"If she's not enough, I will," said a tall brunette coming out of the opposite bedroom.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Sleepover

Maura came out of the bedroom wearing a white lace baby doll nightie with a translucent white gaze robe, while Jane exited wearing a contrasting garment in black. Neither girl wore slippers or underwear. All could see the couple kept their natural hair.

Tiffany witnessed the couple's entrance and was very impressed by the sheer audacity of the honey blonde; feigning to be innocence, while all the while the young teen was playing kitten to her cat. The contrasting outfits, the loud moaning, the rehearse screaming and the orchestrated entrance were all staged to tell the bleach blonde bimbo, this is my property, hands off.

The sultry blonde had made a mistake in playing with the help. It made her look like an easy tramp, who would have sex with anyone at anytime. So, a tactical retreat was needed, so the cunning older woman could plot her next move. It was very opportune when Marcel knocked at the door. Danielle answered the door, as Yvette retreated to the bedroom to get some clothes.

Maura walked over to the couch on which Tiffany had tried to seduce her assistant and patted the platinum blonde on her bare leg. Jane walked up behind the disowned heiress and placed her hands on the back of the sofa right behind the bleached blonde's neck. Maura said, "Now, get out your jewelry and my man will examine it and will find a piece or pieces that amount to a hundred thousand Francs.

Tiffany felt the presence behind her and the aura of power that presence radiated scared the young unheiress. The platinum blonde swallowed hard, yet was slow to move. Jane now leaned over and whispered in the young woman's ear, "What's the matter; your charade is not working out as planned? Take my advice; cut your losses and run home to daddy before I find out this is all a hoax and I get very angry."

Yvette reentered the room in a pink baby doll nightie with matching slippers and said, "Yeah, and like the Hulk, you don't want to make her angry."

Jane nearly choked as she smirked, "Really, the Hulk, a superhero reference and not a cool one at that. I mean you could have gone with Spiderman, Bat Man or Wonder Woman. Yeah, Wonder Woman, invisible plane and strong too. I think I like Wonder Woman."

The bleached blonde went her to the cosmetic travel case and unlocked it. When the girl opened the case we saw it was full of jewelry. There had to couple million dollars in that case. Marcel took out a pair of white gold earrings with dangling half carat diamonds. The short balding man with a small pot belly examined the earrings with his loop. The dark haired man declared, "This piece is worth about around a hundred thousand francs. I have the cash and a bill of sale."

Tiffany hadn't really planned to part with any of jewelry, but if the young woman was going to continue the ruse, then she will have to play along. Besides the platinum blonde didn't really like those earrings, they were a little too flashy.

The bleached blonde young woman replied, "I'll take it, if you will allow me to buy them back at some time in the future."

Maura spoke for her mother's company, "I see no problem with that arrangement; provided you buy them back within six months."

Tiffany knew her game would be decided one way or the other long before then. So the platinum blonde agreed to the term. Marcel put the cash on the table with a bill of sale and an ink pen with which to sign the document. The former heiress read the document to insure the bill of sale was accurate, then she took the pen and signed it. Danielle and Yvette were witnesses.

Marcel collected the earrings, the bill of sale and fountain pen and left the suite. Jane smiled her best cat-who-ate-the-canary grin the slender Italian could muster. At which point another discrete knock interrupted the sleepover. The bellboys were there to move Tiffany to her new quarters.

Jane took charge and said, "Guys, see all this luggage, it goes to the new suite."

Maura never moved and just sat back on the couch and patted the smooth thigh of the mod dresser. Once all the bags were loaded onto two luggage carts, the bellboys pushed the carts toward the door. Jane halted the two young men and handed them two hundred Franc notes.

Once the two bell hops had left the suite, Maura slapped the bleached blonde's thigh so hard it left a red hand print. Then the honey blonde said, "I don't trust you. I don't like you. I don't even what to know you exist. Now, follow your luggage and go."

The former heiress curtsied nicely and humbly proclaimed, "Thank you so much for your hospitality and generosity. I knew I could count on you and your lovely girlfriend. I want to wish all of you a good night."

Following her speech, the platinum blonde exited the suite with a wiggle of her hips and bounce of her breast. As the door closed, Jane clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

***SE***

Tiffany entered the small room with the terrible view and plopped on the bed. Nothing was working the way she and her father had planned it. The plan was simple: divide and conquer. Tiffany was supposed to make Maura jealous and drive a wedge between the couple, but how could the platinum blonde do that when Jane was so hostile and suspicious.

How could the platinum blonde be so stupid as to flirt with the hired help? Was the cunning heiress losing her mind? That was definitely not part of the plan. All the confused young woman could do was conclude she was just trying to relieve her boredom.

Now the spoiled heiress was stuck in this dinky room by herself. The party girl was getting bored with the whole thing, except how the tall Italian made her feel. The feeling was not just lust. Whenever the bleached blonde looked at the beautiful long legged brunette, the young heiress got a feeling of warm and contentment she never felt before.

The young woman had told her father that she was in love. Having never felt love before, the platinum blonde wasn't quite sure if this feeling was an extension of her love. Is this how people felt when they fell in love?

Whenever the bleached blonde was near the glorious model, she felt inadequate and awkward. Whatever the plan was at the time went out the window when the stunning brunette was around. The spoiled girl just couldn't think around her. Her libido was on overdrive when the dazzling Italian was in the room.

Without the distracting young woman in the room, the conniving blonde's head was clearing. A new idea was forming in her head. If the sexy blonde couldn't make the young one jealous, maybe she could make the older teenager jealous.

The honey blonde was a sexy little thing and so inexperienced. The devious blonde bombshell knew she would have to switch her targets. The question was: How was she going to separate the young teenager from her brunette guardian?

***SE***

After dinner, the four young women adjourned to the living room, where chocolate cakes, éclairs and pastries awaited. Two urns of steaming hot chocolate and a bowl of marshmallows sat nearby. Maura poured herself a cup of hot chocolate and took two chocolate petit fours. Jane followed suit with the hot chocolate, but took two éclairs instead.

Yvette saw the antique chess board on the table between two large comfortable chairs. The smiling redhead asked, "Does anyone fancy a game of chess?"

Maura leaped up from her seat and somewhat skipped to the chess board. With a white queen hidden in one of her hands, the honey blonde held both of them out for Jane's assistant to choice. The young woman tapped the right hand, which was empty, while Maura opened her left hand to show the hidden piece. Maura nearly danced as she said, "I'm white and I go first."

While Maura and Yvette battled each other in chess, Jane sat by Danielle to talk about some things that were bothering the wily Italian. So Jane asked, "Danielle, I have to ask. Are you interested in Tiffany?"

The chestnut blonde rubbed her head and replied, "I wish I knew. I've never had many friends and no one has ever shown me any attention… until she did. I've never thought about it… you know… whether I'm a lesbian or not. I really don't know. I do know that I get excited by her attention. I know that I started to... you know… start to get wet down there, when she came into the room. I know my father will explode if I am a lesbian. I'm just so confused."

The young assistant was crying openly and the tender brunette took the weeping young woman into her arms and held her there for a few minutes. In an attempt to sooth the distraught girl, the experience lesbian said, "Look, I don't know if you're a lesbian or not. What I do know is that you didn't hide from it. It will haunt you for the rest of your life. I have three questions to ask yourself to find out if you are a lesbian. 1. When you see women naked, does it excite you? 2. Do you ever think about men and having sex with them? 3. Do you prefer the company of women over the company of men? So, how would you answer those questions?"

Danielle thought about it for several seconds and answered, "Well obviously, the answer to the first question is yes. The second question is tricky, but since I've never had a date with a guy; I'd have to answer no. The third answer is yes. Do what is the verdict?"

Jane put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and said, "I think you know the answer to that question."

***SE***

Danielle did know the answer. The chestnut blonde could not deny her feelings any longer. She was a lesbian. The young woman had to ask a different question. So the young woman asked, "Do you think Yvette likes me?"

The insightful Italian was slow to reply, so the clever girl equivocated, "Like you how?"

The shy inexperienced young assistant answered shyly, "You know…like like."

The astute brunette smiled as she replied, "I think that Yvette like likes you. Remember how she came out of her bath in towel to intercept Tiffany's pass at you. I think that show s who is protective of you and that shows she like likes you a lot."

The lovely chestnut blonde smiled happily and looked gaily at the other assistant, who was looking very vexed at the moment. The confident young chess master was not doing so well against a fourteen year old gifted high school student. In fact it was the third checkmate in less than 27 moves.

***SE***

The four young women sat on the floor exchanging tales of their youth, when Jane asked girlishly, "Who wants to play a game."

Yvette, who had gotten slaughtered in chess, asked, "What game?"

Jane replied, "How about post office?"

Yvette smiled, "Oooooo, that does sound like fun. How many rounds?"

Jane responded quickly with a childish grin, "How about six?"

Yvette nodded her acceptance, while Maura asked for the two inexperienced girls, "What are rules?"

Jane answered with an evil smirk, "Two girls will go into the bedroom and then one at time one of the two girls in the living room will go into the bedroom and kisses both the girls in there. Once she is finished the other girl goes into the bedroom and kisses both the girls. Then the girls in the bedroom repeat the process one at a time."

Maura eyes scrunched up in confusion as she asked, "Who wins the game?"

Jane evil smirk widened as she replied, "Everybody."

Yvette laughed and Danielle giggled, as Maura clinched her hands and smiled while turning a deep crimson.

***SE***

Yvette and Jane stayed in the living room, while Maura and Danielle retreated to the bedroom. Once they were securely in the bedroom with the door closed, Jane turned to Yvette and said, "This is your chance to fire up Danielle. She likes you, but is so repressed that you are going to have to make all the moves. The girl is confused, but she is likes girls; we had a little talk while you girls were playing chess. I suggested this game so you can fire her up."

Yvette turned a little pink and smiled, "She said she likes me?"

The sly matchmaker replied, "She asked if I thought you like likes her."

That was enough for Yvette, who asked rapidly, "Can I go first?"

Jane smirked evilly as she replied, "Be my guest, but be very careful kissing my girl."

Yvette stiffened in fear of this charismatic teenager, who gave her a friendly teasing smile. The redhead knew the tough Italian was just playing with her. So, the energized and well informed young woman rose and walked to the bedroom with a purpose in mind.

***SE***

Yvette entered the bedroom she shared with Danielle. It had been decided to use this bedroom, because it had not been used yet tonight, while the high school couple had used the other bedroom with gusto. Yvette went up to Maura and kissed her chastely on the lips.

Maura smiled at Jane's assistant and said, "You know you can kiss better than that. I think my dark Italian has been whispering in your ear."

Yvette quipped, "It was more a roar than a whisper."

Maura laughed and felt warm inside at this simple testimony to their love. Yvette then went up to Danielle and pulled her face from the bed and kissed her with a passion that had been dormant in the abused young woman. Her tongue pushed into the waiting mouth of the shy young woman, who responded instinctually by sucking on the invading appendage.

Maura felt like she was felt like a voyeur as the embrace and kiss deepened with share passion, which had long been forcefully suppressed. The young women finally had to come up for air and both were inflamed and panting. Yvette didn't say a word as she left the bedroom and closed the door.

***SE***

They were on the third round and all four girls were wet with passion. Jane and Yvette said on different couches awaiting Danielle, Maura had just left. The honey blonde had kissed Yvette with enough vigor to make Jane a bit jealous, until her turn came and Maura took the opportunity to include some heavy petting along with the kiss.

Danielle entered the room with an inflamed passion emanating from her crimson face. Both Jane and Yvette smiled. The tall Italian's plan was working perfectly. Danielle walked up to Jane and sat kissed with so much force that Jane was forced backwards deep into the couch.

The now somewhat experienced girl's tongue forced its way into the startled brunette's mouth. Succumbing to the moment Jane battled fervently with the girl's tongue with her own. After a brief, but well fought, battle, the chestnut blonde rose from the couch and slinked over to the now jealous Yvette, who was rewarded for obvious envy with a kiss that was threatening to burn the room down.

Both Danielle and Yvette had hands groping inside each other's nightwear. When neither girl could breathe, they broke their kiss, but continued to massage each other's breast. Danielle released her embrace, rose, and left for their shared bedroom. It was now round four.

***SE***

Yvette entered the bedroom with obvious purpose. The impassioned redhead bypassed the honey blonde sitting daintily in a very plush chair and went straight to the stifled chestnut blonde. The inflamed more experience lover pushed the repressed older woman onto the bed and began to openly caress her without the rule book kiss.

At first Maura froze in shock at the obvious passion. Then realized she was intruding. As quietly and unobtrusively as possible, Maura crept toward the bedroom door. When the young teen left the room, she quietly closed the door and walked briskly toward a scowling brunette.

Maura grabbed her lover's hand and pulled her toward their bedroom announcing, "The games are over, time for bed.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: A Weekend in Paris, Part Un

The next morning was late in coming. The previous night's activities had lasted into the early morning and with just a few hours sleep the night before, the two couples were asleep when the telephone rang at 11 am. Maurice was calling Jane from New York. A not so awake Italian answered, "Hello, this had better be good or you are going to be in so much trouble."

The gay man answered, "Good morning to you too Jane Rizzoli. I was calling to tell you that the winter line shot is on Monday at 10 am sharp. Please don't keep the cameras waiting for too long. I can hear from your voice that you are enjoying Paris. Do keep Maura safe."

The dark brunette said coldly, "You know that will happen. I will be on time. Maura plans to be at her desk, while I'm looking pretty…well fashionable at least."

Constance's assistant laughed, "You know as well as I do Rizzoli, you are beautiful for a woman. The requests for your modeling services are coming in daily. I spend at least two hours a day sifting through all the offers. If you wanted, you could make a fortune just posing."

The slight jab with the 'posing' remark did not go unnoticed by the tall brunette. Jane ignored the remark and responded, "You know I will only 'pose' for Mrs. Isles. By the way while I have you, I sent you some contracts for modeling coaches. I sent an explanation as to why I thought they were necessary. I sent them by courier, you should be getting this morning."

Maurice sighed, "Jane, you are six hours ahead of us. Your courier left last night and made it in at 1 am our time. It is now a little after five. My work day starts at 4 am, because of Paris time. I've already read your reasoning and the contracts. I agree with everything you said. I think it is a fabulous idea. It will help untrained models with excellent futures to be ready all the sooner.

I must say I was not pleased when Constance told me she was making you head of modeling, but I have to admit I was wrong. You have done a fine job so far. I have had nothing but glowing reports from the directors and photographers. They love you… no accounting for taste."

Jane laughed, "I love you too Maurice. See in a few days."

The gay assistant answered, "Love you too Jane and do try to get some sleep tomorrow night. No large bags on Monday, I beg of you. Oh, and try not to wear out Maura and bring her home in one piece."

The protective brunette clouded over, when she realized he was just tweaking her to get a response, "I won't do anything you would do, if you could. Bye, Maurice."

The miffed Italian hung up the phone before he could respond. Maura lazily raised her head and asked, "So what did he want?"

The still irate brunette replied, "To twist my tail."

The honey blonde reached over and pulled her young lover to her and said, invitingly, "How about I twist some other parts of your anatomy?"

With her irritation vanquished, the sensuous Italian responded, "Oooo, jokes from Maura Isles and quite inviting ones at that. How about I show you what it means to twist a tiger's tail."

The young teenager answered, "Merrrow."

***SE***

Danielle woke up before the redhead, who still slept lazily naked against the chestnut blonde's naked body. The older young woman wasn't sure about everything, yet, but she knew one thing…she was in love with the lesbian curled up next to her. The new assistant didn't know how she was going to tell her old-fashion father or anyone else in her family, but she realized she'd have to.

The chestnut blonde was not sure she understood the ramifications of being a lesbian, but she knew she was. If there were any lingering doubts, they were dispelled last night…several times. The oldest of the four young women was probably the least experienced, but even the inexperienced knew when they were sated and happy.

Never in her life had Danielle been happier or more content in herself. For the first time in her life, the chestnut blonde knew who she was and what she wanted out of life. Had Yvette been a man, the young assistant would have the redhead married by Monday morning. However, the red-haired sexpot was not a man and without any knowledge on the dynamics of lesbianism, the young blonde was afraid her new lover wouldn't stay.

Would the vibrant redhead get up and say thank you it was nice and leave? Was she enough of a woman to keep the vigorous young woman satisfied and happy? Was last night as wonderful for the forceful lively dynamo as it had been for the inexperienced blonde?

Danielle was nearly in tears with self-doubt when her new lover awoke with the words, "Good morning, beautiful, I am so in love with you."

Overcome with emotions of her own creation, the insecure young woman turned and kissed the energetic redhead with all the passion she could ignite. As they separated, Yvette smiled, "Wow, I hope every morning to wake up to that."

***SE***

The young assistants had a little trouble getting bathed. After several false starts that ended up in wrestling matches ending in orgasms, the new couple was dressed and ready for the day. And though today was not supposed to be a workday, the two young women were a little reticent because as personal assistants, there were really no days off.

Their worries were unfounded. It was a little after 1 pm and the other couple were still bathing, if the noises from their bathroom were any indication, they were having as much trouble completing the process as their assistants had.

Yvette took it upon herself to order a hardy brunch for the two couples. The efficient assistant ordered Belgium waffles, cheese omelets, sausage, ham, bacon, coffee, milk, tea and orange juice… sufficient food to feed four famished young women, who had enough sex to satisfy ten times that number.

Yvette had confided to Danielle the previous night or was it this morning that she had not had sex for over a year. The redhead's previous girlfriend had left her to get married to her gynecologist. The breakup had been devastating at the time. The young college student had no idea her college lover was even interested in men.

Danielle sat and watched her new girlfriend order on the phone and reveled in her new place in the universe. The blonde's drab existence was a thing of the past. The chestnut blonde was a new woman with friends and a position with responsibilities. No longer was the young accountant doomed to a monotonous life in her father's office.

The emancipated young woman was in Paris with a gorgeous vibrant girlfriend and bosses who were more like friends. It was all the chestnut blonde could do not to cry with joy. Danielle had been so lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed the red hair cascading down her neck, as her new lover wrapped her long arms around her and nuzzled her neck with luscious lips.

A forced cough from across the room interrupted the moment. As they heard Jane smirk, "I see you two had fun last night. Did either bother to order anything to eat… besides each other?

***SE***

It was after two o'clock when the two couples had finished their late breakfast. All four young women had eaten like three hundred pound truck drivers, but were still in the mood for some desert. Maura suggested Angelina's for some chocolate, which was met with why-nots.

So, the four adventurous Americans left their hotel and walked down the street to Angelina's. They sat inside and made their orders and ate hardily. Maura suggested they go across the river to the Left Bank and view the artist that worked there.

The others had no objection. Accordingly Maura called the hotel and ordered four bicycles. The four women walked back to their hotel and went to their perspective rooms and changed into some clothing more appropriate for bike riding.

After leaving their suite, the two couples were met by a bellboy, who took them to their bicycles. Danielle was a little apprehensive. It seems, the chestnut blonde had not ridden a bike in several years. Yvette smiled, "Darling, I'll make sure you don't fall. I promise. Besides, like they say once you learn, you never forget."

Danielle need not have worried, though the young woman had a rough start of it, she was soon riding as confidently as the others. As they peddled across the Seine, the girls noticed small boats with couples enjoying paddleboats and canoeing. A couple barges were gliding lazily down the river toward the sea. White gulls hawked and squawked as they caught the wind and drifted across the deep blue sky.

On the other side of the river, the atmosphere changed. Where restaurants, hotel and shops dotted the 'Right' bank; cafes, coffee houses and apartment houses decorated the Left Bank. No sooner had they left the small bridge, the two couples encountered a painter peddling portraits. The young man guaranteed after a sitting of less than an hour, an oil portrait would be delivered personally to their hotel within three days for the bargain price of a thousand francs.

Jane smiled she loved a good scam, so the streetwise Italian rewarded the enterprising young man with a counter offer, "I'll pay you one hundred francs now and four hundred more on delivery for a portrait of the four of us. I'll also pay you an additional two hundred francs now and eight hundred more on delivery of a portrait of my girlfriend and myself and one of our friends. Is that agreeable?"

Yvette translated her boss's proposal to the confused artist. The young man thought only briefly, fifteen hundred francs would pay all his debts with a little left over. However, he would needed four hundred to pay his rent and another fifty for supplies, so he replied in French, his English was only good enough for his practiced spiel, "_I need five hundred up front and a thousand on delivery. I need the money to buy paints and canvas and to be honest to pay my landlord._"

Yvette translated the young artist's words for Jane, who pulled out five hundred franc notes and handed them to the dark haired painter and said through her young assistant, "It's a deal, but if you try to stiff me I will not be happy."

The intensity of the tall brunette's scowl was enough to send a wave of fear through the young painter. The young man had never experienced such an overwhelming feeling a barely controlled violence. The timid artist wondered what he had gotten himself into. However, he was committed; he had to have the money.

Therefore, he arranged the two couple into a pose where the two shorter women, Maura and Danielle were seated in high back rattan chairs, while their partners were standing behind them with their long fingers resting on their lover's shoulders.

After fifty minutes of sketching, the dark haired painter announced he had what he needed and would have the three portraits at their hotel in two days. The intimidated artist was very impressed with the name of their hotel and reinforced his promise to have the paintings there in two days.

When the quartet was gone, a nearby friend came rushing up to the young man and asked, "_Francois, do you know who that was_?"

The young artist replied frankly, "_No, Emile I do not. Is it so important? What is important they are paying me fifteen hundred francs for three paintings!_"

The dirty blonde responded, "_You are wrong my friend. That was Jane Rizzoli, the new face of Isles Fashions. Have you not seen her billboards? That must be the other three that were in the paper the other day. They were partying at Le Bus Palladium. Wow, what a break to paint so famous a face. You will be immortal, like da Vinci or Monet_."

The unimpressed painter answered, "T_hat maybe, but more than likely I will get fifteen hundred francs and my paintings will vanish into some basement in America_."

***SE***

The four bicyclists traversed the Left Bank, pausing to take in the sights. Reveling in the history of the place that inspired the likes of Hemmingway and Toulouse-Lautrec, the two couples rode from café to coffee house. Despite the great time, the tall brunette was having, she didn't fail to notice the two men in black suits shadowing their every move or the black sedan they were using to follow the happy party.

Jane sighed. Why couldn't they leave them alone? The hardened gangster rose and excused herself and went inside the café. The wily Italian scanned the room and found a back exit. Before the owner and his chef could object, the battle tested brunette gave them the Rizzoli stare, which silenced their objections.

Using a back alley and narrow gap between two buildings, the angry gang leader flanked the two men and causally walked behind them. The two hoods were so intent on watching the other three young woman, they failed to notice their quarry was behind them, until the dark brunette asked politely, "Can I help you gentlemen."

One man answered poorly, the startled goon went for his gun in his shoulder holster. Jane had been ready for that move and countered with a leather sap across his temple. He folded like a stone. The second man held up his hands and replied, "What was in that sap?"

Jane grinned evilly and responded, "Buck shot and ball bearings. I made it myself. Now, who sent you and why? And I don't have to tell you what happens, if you lie."

The trapped spy answered meekly, "I'm not at liberty to say who sent me, but I can tell you my clients are from New York and you know what they want."

The irate brunette sighed heavily and said in no uncertain terms, "They will get what is coming to them. I don't scare. I don't give up. Tell your employer, if they continue to bother me, they will get nothing, other than me coming to New York and killing every goon or thug I find until I find them and kill them.

I know that the Attorney General is causing your bosses all kinds of problems. Well just think of the heat that will come down when I start leaving dead bodies all over New York. Do I make myself clear?"

The dark man was helping up his groggy partner, while saying, "I'll let them know and I will tell them you are not to be taken lightly."

Jane smirked as she returned to her coffee, "You do that."


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to all of your kind reviews. I am very much enjoying writing this story. It is running longer than I originally planned, but each scene in my head and on my outline has run into chapters rather than chapter. For instance, I had planned on only three chapters in Paris, obviously I was wrong. Paris has run 14 chapters and with at least three left to go. So be patient. Once we leave Paris, we will be skipping around to various moments in time with huge gaps of time lost between chapters. Again thank you for your indulgence and as long as I have one reader, I will continue this tale at least until the 90's.**

Chapter 53: Weekend in Paris, Part Deux

Jane returned from her brief excursion with a couple of souvenirs, a pair of switch blades and two revolvers. The cautious brunette placed the four weapons in a paper bag and left them on the table as the quartet left the café.

Maura asked, "Where did you go?"

Jane chuckled and replied, "Oh, I was just taking out the trash."

***SE***

As the two couples were about to recross the Seine, they encountered two familiar faces, Georgette and Michelle. The couple were holding hands and swinging their arms gaily. Maura stopped her bike to wave to the clearly happy couple. The young maids saw the waving figure and recognized the four young women. The two girls diverted their course to intercept the four bicycle riders.

Maura greeted the cheery pair in French, "_Hello, are you off for the day?_"

Michelle answered, "_Why yes, we finished cleaning and have the afternoon off. We go back on duty in six hours, unless you need us?_"

Maura answered their question, "_No, we wouldn't think of interfering with your afternoon off. As a matter of fact, we are looking for further diversions. Do you have any ideas of what we can do? We would like to find someplace that will not be offended by four young lesbians. We noticed that our presence at Angelina's this morning was not well received._"

Michelle smiled and looked to her present lover and replied, "_We have a place not far from here. Most everyone is a homosexual. You would be most welcome and very comfortable there. If you would like you could follow us while walking you bicycles_."

Maura was very moved by the pleasant invitation. The others had been debating whether it wouldn't be better to just spend a quiet evening in their suite, rather than expose Danielle, who was new to life they had chosen. Maura responded, "I will ask my friends. Please do not let us delay you any further. We will follow shortly, if the others agree."

Yvette had translated every word to Jane and the tall brunette said, "No problem by me. I'd like to meet some fellow lesbians. All the girls, with whom I've been, were heterosexual before I met them. How about you two?"

The discrete Italian was really asking Danielle, who had been embarrassed by several people staring at the young couples. The incidents on the Left Bank were rare, but the other bank was another matter. Yvette and Danielle looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. Jane told Maura lets go.

The two maids had waited for the four American girls and led them to their home in an area where homosexuality was well accepted.

***SE***

Tiffany hung up the phone with a wicked smile on her face. As the platinum blonde moved toward one of her suitcases, the bleached blonde bimbo removed a brand new Isles original business suit, part of the Isles's new line out of New Orleans. It was dark pink and designed to be worn with a hot pink blouse, which the cunning predator put back into her into her luggage. Without the blouse, the outfit would expose most of her natural glory to the world to be seen and admired.

Then the stone cold young heiress examined the short skirt and found it to be too long for her needs. With a phone call to the front desk, the platinum blonde vixen secured a seamstress to take four inches off the hem line.

Moving to a different designer bag, the conniving heiress removed a matching set of passion pink underwear, bra, panties and garter belt. The calculating bleached blonde examined the panties and reached for a pair of scissors with which to cut a small slit to parade her nether lips.

Finally, Tiffany removed a shear pair of nude silk stockings and a pair of dark pink six inch heels, which would highlight her luscious tight ass, nicely. The platinum blonde needed an opening to get to Maura and she had an idea of how to get it.

The phone call had established a time frame, but the sly heiress needed an opening. The bleached blonde needed to get in to see the honey blonde, alone. That was proving to be difficult with the young woman always with either Jane or one of their assistants. There had to be a way to get the teenager alone.

A gentle knock at the door, awaken the young predator from deep thought. After giving the skirt to the bellhop with specific instructions on its alterations, the now focused bleach blonde bimbo went back to the task of seducing a young and impressionable Maura Isles**.**

***SE***

Georgette led the four young women into an open courtyard within four closely situated apartment buildings. All four buildings were built at least two hundred years ago and four floors with two apartments per floor. The beige buildings' bay windows all sported balconies that overlooked the courtyard and upon most of them sat couples all of whom were same sex.

The relaxing couples all greeted the two maids. The quartet had learned that until recently this had just been Georgette's apartment. Michelle had just moved in yesterday. Michelle had lived with a boyfriend a couple of blocks down. Since, the encounter the young maids had the night Maura and Jane arrived, they had become very close.

The young couple had seen how the two American teenagers had found so much love in each other. How the two high school girls shared their love without any reservations. It was inspiring and the two French women wanted the same thing.

Seeing four young Americans in their courtyard and anxious to get the entire story, almost to a couple the men and women of the four buildings descended into the open plaza. Four small tables with four chairs each sat daily in the rather spacious square. Many of the first floor inhabitants brought out extra tables and chairs.

Several others brought wine, cheese, bread and fresh fruit. Jane and Maura sent a young boy, a brother to one of the lesbian couples, to get some pastries and coffee. Soon an impromptu party was in full swing in the now crowded quad.

It seemed the young Americans were already famous or infamous depending on your point of view in this small community. Georgette and Michelle had done nothing but sing the praises of the unwavering love of the two young teens. The close friends had been told how well they treated each other and their staff. The maids had been encouraged to chat and make acquaintance with the young couple. Their assistants had been welcomed into their suite and encouraged to find love in each other.

It was refreshing that two such young people embrace their sexuality without any reservations. The four young women were toasted and encouraged to tell their individual stories. Danielle, who at first was reluctant to participate, was first to share her story of repression and self doubt. Many of the men and women shook their heads in comradery with the chestnut blonde, who was encourage by similar tales the audience shared.

Yvette was next to relate the tale of her sexual abuse by her father and how each of her lovers eventually went on to men, so as to embrace convention. Again several of the members of the audience shared their similar tales.

Jane remained in the background. The pain of her rape was too raw for her to share with strangers. However, were these people strangers? Both Danielle and Yvette had found others who had very compatible tales as their own. Maybe someone else in this crowd had experienced what she had experienced and could relate to her, who would know how dirty it made her feel when the hardened brunette thought about it.

Maura was related her tale, "I met Jane, when she was saving my life. There was this gorgeous brunette keeping gangsters, who were trying to kidnap me at bay, while I escaped toward her. I do not know what moved me to trust this complete stranger, but I did. My au pair and bodyguard had already been slain by the men, but that did not stop this force of nature from helping me.

She captured some weapons and killed some of them, while managing to get me on a street car and to safety of her own home. The woman would accept no reward other than to become my personal bodyguard. I fell in love with her that day.

At first she did not want to expose me to this life. She thought that it would be unfair and damaging for me to become a lesbian. You see in the United States, lesbianism is considered to be an abomination. Additionally with our being Catholic and going to an Ursaline School, she knew the school would expel us and the church could ostracize us.

She did not want me to go through the prejudice that she had experienced. But when she told me her story and I heard about the pain she survived, I knew I could survive it as well. Jane Rizzoli is the strongest and most resilient person I have ever known or even heard of and the most modest. She does not even know her own strengths. She thinks it's her physical prowess, which is quite impressive. But her real strength is her resolve… her unwillingness to accept defeat… her unwillingness to accept limitations… her willingness to love unconditionally.

I cannot tell you her story. That must come from her, but I hope she tells it to you, because it is a tale of a true hero."

Tears flowed freely down the tough Italian's cheeks. The slinky brunette had never known… so much. It moved her to tell her tale of rape, revenge, despair, anguish, redemption and love. There were no nods of comradery. There were no tales of like experiences. There were only shared tears from people who understood pain and isolation.

One older woman told of her rape by soldiers from both sides during World War II. Another told of how she had went to prison for twelve years for knifing her husband, who had beaten her repeatedly. A young man told of how his parents had disowned him and left him homeless and penniless, until he met his present lover, an older soft spoken man.

Maybe they hadn't lived a life parallel to the dark young teen's existence, but they had all survived bits of it.

***SE***

The party lasted for nearly eight hours. The young maids had wanted to go back to work, but their employers insisted they stay; after all it was Isles Fashion that was paying their wages. The quartet had experienced a moment of time in which they were not judged or scorned and it felt enriching.

Danielle felt so much less conflicted, though she still had no idea how she was going to tell her family. After hearing many of the other stories, the chestnut blonde had little hope of having her family's blessing. So far the only lesbians she met, who had such blessings were Maura and Jane, though Jane's mother was slow in her recognition and acceptance. Maybe in time her father could come to accept it as well.

The bicycles had been returned by limo shortly after the impromptu party had started. So the six young women; each coupled with someone with whom they, at this point, wanted to spend the rest of their lives. Some day in the future, maybe only hours from now, they may part, but for now… at this moment they just wanted each other. And what is happiness, but moments between the hardships of living.

***SE***

While the three couples were crossing the bridge to return to their shared suite, a long black limousine was pulling in front of the Hotel Ritz Paris. Out stepped three young women, who were greeted by a bellhop, who gathered their luggage.

The three laughing and gossiping stylishly dressed debutants were led to the elevator and taken a floor below the one on which the girl's suite resided. The trio was shown to a suite directly below the one in which Maura and Jane shared their love.

The three friends were let into the room to be followed by their luggage. Champaign and a buffet awaited them on elegant tables of white linen and fine china. And seated on a large stuffed chair like a fairy queen was the group's finely dressed host… Tiffany Holly Griffin.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: A Weekend in Paris, Part Trois

Maura stopped at the front desk to pick up her messages and to request beds for her maids to be placed in the living room. The two young women had protested, but Maura insisted. Besides, the honey blonde was still in slumber party mode.

Jane sighed and wondered if this slumber party was going to have any of the other couples they had just met at the plaza party. Yvette and Danielle were just resigned to the fact Maura loved to share everything, but Jane.

After Maura ordered a dessert buffet from room service, the sextet made their way to the dining room. The two maids were very nervous; they had never eaten in the main dining room. Being house maids, they hadn't even dared to set foot in the room. The maitre d either failed to recognize the two maids or the discrete man overlooked it and wrote it off to American adhocracies.

Maura had a second purpose in mind, though the sharp blonde hadn't shared the idea with anyone, including Jane. The avant-garde teen was thinking about the many trips to Paris that she and Jane would have to make in the future, if they were going to run their departments properly. The honey blonde was thinking about buying a small villa in the area of those apartments where Georgette and Michelle lived.

The area was very comfortable with the couple's life style and the observant teenager had noticed a run-down villa that might be available. It would need some renovation, but the property in such condition could probably be purchased cheaply enough to allow for extensive improvements.

Dinner was a joyous affair. The six young lesbians talked about their ambitions and their futures. It came out that Michelle was an artist, but with working so much, she was unable to practice her passion. Georgette was saving her money to open a dress shop; it seems she was an excellent seamstress. Yvette wanted to be a CFO (Chief Financial Officer) of a large company or corporation, maybe a CEO (Chief Executive Officer) someday. Danielle wanted to pass the bar exam and practice corporate or tax law, the girl hated anything to do with criminal law, it was too much like what her father had her do. Maura and Jane both wanted to be lawyers as well, and thought that would do more to enhance their abilities to run Isles Fashion more than business school. Jane said, "You can hire accounts and money men, but understanding the law is how to succeed in business, because you can learn how to get around the red tape that the government puts in your way.

When the waiter asked, if any wanted dessert, Maura replied, "That won't be necessary; I've somewhat of a surprise waiting for us upstairs."

So, reluctantly the gang of six moved their second spontaneous party to the vast suite upstairs. The six young women failed to notice the three young women seated at separate tables with handsome young men, taking pictures with small spy cameras concealed in their purses. Once the sextet was safely out of sight, the three spies ditched their ad lib dates and went to turn over their film to be developed.

***SE***

When Georgette opened the door and insisted that the four residents of the suite enter first, followed by Michelle and herself, Jane walked into the Mad Hatter's tea party on steroids. The two tables must have been twelve feet long…each. Behind the table were four waiters with what appeared to be a chef standing behind a large flaming portable stove.

On the tables were a stack of china and a tray of silver ware and napkins. Cakes, petit fours, éclairs, pasties, pies, bowls of fruit and cups of custards were arranged about the tables. On another table along with various bottles and bowls were the portable stove and three large shiny silver coffee urns with rows of cups and saucers next to them. Jane's lone remark was, "You are trying to get me fat."

The threat of gaining a few pounds didn't deter the sleek brunette from getting a plate and piling éclairs and cherry pie onto her plate and moving to the next table to get a strong cup of coffee. Georgette and Michelle hung back, but Maura would not hear of it and encourage the girls to eat freely. So after Yvette and Danielle loaded their plate and got cups of coffee, Georgette pushed Michelle, who was so timid, to get herself a plate. The young French maid took a plate, but only two petit fours and some fruit. Again the honey blonde would not hear of it, so she orders some cherries jubilee for the young woman.

Two scoops of vanilla ice cream where placed in a shallow bowl, while the chef ignited a pan of cherries with liqueur. After the mixture was fully heated and fired to a flambé, it was poured over the ice cream. Georgette asked excitedly, "Do you have bananas foster? I have only heard about it. I imagine coming from New Orleans, you've eaten it hundreds of times, but I've only read about it."

The chef smiled and as two scoops of ice cream and four banana halves were situated in a bowl, he put some butter, brown sugar, and cinnamon in a sauce pan and cooked the concoction into a sauce, which he, ignited using dark rum and banana liqueur. Then he pours it flaming on to the ice cream. The smiling chef, happy about the young maid's excitement suggests as he pours a dark red fluid into a sherry glass, "You should drink some of this sherry with that dessert."

Maura was the last to take any dessert and went for a chocolate mousse and a selection of chocolate pastries. Then after moving to the second table, the honey blonde opted for hot chocolate with whipped cream. The young heiress kindled a small gasp from the chef and wait staff, when the innocent teen covered her mousse and several of the pastries with the same whipped cream.

The girls sat around eating and exchanging tidbits of their short lives. Occasionally one of the young women would ask for a particular dish. Jane, who had never been to Brennen's to sample their banana creation, had two helpings of it and two of the cherries jubilee. The tall Italian had a weakness for chocolate éclairs and anything with cherries.

Once everyone seemed sated, Maura thanked the chef and wait staff and asked them to clear away the tables, but to leave any leftover desserts. After adding a generous tip to the bill, the new executive showed the five men to the door. The giddy young teenager twirled around and exclaimed, "Okay go get into your night clothes and meet back in the living room in ten minutes, which means, Janeeee, no hanky-panky."

Yvette raised her hand and asked, "How about some light spanky?"

Jane laughed so hard, she started to cough. Maura borrowed a Janeism and raised a single eyebrow with a scowl, somehow it didn't have the same effect. However, it conveyed her message and the three couples separated and went to different areas to change. Maura and Jane used their bathroom, while Georgette and Michelle used the master bedroom. Danielle and Michelle changed in their bathroom.

After five minutes, Maura and Jane exchanged places with Georgette and Michelle. Five minutes after that Maura and Jane almost entered simultaneously with Danielle and Georgette. A few seconds later Georgette and Michelle scrambled into the living room.

Maura and Jane were in baby doll nighties with matching underwear. Danielle was in a long NYU tee shirt, which was long enough to stop half way down her calf. Yvette, who was also dressed in a long tee shot shirt joked, "We would have been here sooner, but I had to veto several pajama sets. The young lady needs a new wardrobe. But we're ready."

After a few moments, Georgette and Michelle burst into the room. They were both wearing old fashion nightgowns, the plain white ones. Maura waved them over to sit on the floor with everyone else. The honey blonde said, "First off, I want to say that this has been the best holiday of my life. I also want to remind Jane that with our new positions, it will be necessary for us to fly back and forth, several times a year."

Yvette interrupted and nearly purred, "You poor things!"

Jane gave her assistant the look and the redhead used her fingers to imaginarily zip her own lips. The bright young woman smiled and closed her mouth as tightly as I could. As Jane reached over and retrieved the remaining éclairs, Maura continued, "Because we cannot keep renting suites, I am looking into buying that run down villa by Georgette's apartment."

Georgette clapped her hands excitedly. The young woman had been translating everything for her young lover. The future shop owner cautioned, "You can't do it, the place is haunted. You can find some place, less expensive and less in need of repair."

Maura continued again this time in French, "_I was on the phone with Andre in accounting and have them looking into buying the villa. I know that it will require a lot of repairs and renovations, so I need someone here overseeing the work and then keeping it up while we are in America. Georgette, I was hoping you two would take the job. You of course would have to quite this job. However, the new job would double your weekly salary. What do you think? Are you interested?_"

The two young Frenchwoman's faces beamed with excitement as they looked at each other, shook their heads in acceptance and replied simultaneously, "_Yes!_"

Jane stated, "Now we have to settle something with Yvette and Danielle. You were hired as general assistants and assigned temporarily as our personal assistants. Maura and I have talked about it and we would like to hire you directly as our personal assistants. We mean you would be working for us and not as employees of Isles Fashions. Maura and I have other interests than just Isles Fashions and we need assistants, who will work for us. You will both receive the same salary as you are getting now, plus a bonus every Easter and Christmas. The size of those bonuses will be determined by us."

Yvette asked jokingly, "Will it include doing your homework?"

Jane scowled with a single raised eyebrow, as Maura answered, "We do our own homework. Both of us are competing for Valedictorian of our class."

Jane chuckled, "Yeah, more than likely I'm competing for Salutatorian, Maura is way ahead on points."

Maura frowned and responded, "I'm ahead by two one-hundredths of a point and she will get a sure A in PE, while I will struggle. She'll be captain of the softball team and likely the basketball team as well this year."

The tall Italian answered with, "Yeah, but you'll crush me in English Comp. I write for crap and you're like Shakespeare."

Yvette broke in, "Okay girls, we get. You're both great students and in this mutual admiration mode. Geez, it's almost scary. Back on topic, I accept on the condition that I get three weeks paid vacation. I want to see if I can mend a few fences with my mother. After hearing about how you and your mother managed to resolve most of your differences, I feel like I have to give my mother the same chance."

At which point the confident redhead looked lovingly at Danielle and said, "That is if you will go with me. I need the emotional support."

"Of course, I'll go with you, silly. Isn't that what girlfriends do for each other," replied Danielle as she turned to face Maura and said, "I want the same three weeks. I need to break the news to my family that I'm a lesbian and have a permanent girlfriend, who makes me happy. And I was hoping all three of you would go with me. I might need some muscle as well as emotional support. My dad is not going to take this well."

Yvette took the lead, "You don't have to worry about a thing. I can hold Jane's coat as she handles your father."

They all laughed. Yvette was the clown… Danielle was the maturity… Maura was the heart… and Jane was the muscle and core of the group. And the girls knew Georgette and Michelle would find their place… soon.

***SE***

As the sun began to rise on the Sunday morning, the two maids, soon to be housekeepers; were the first ones up. They were excited about their new prospects and grateful to the generous Americans who were giving them this wonderful opportunity. The two young women quickly cleared their bedding and readied the patio for breakfast. The French couple wanted to repay their benefactors by proving they deserved the honor were being given. So the young maids hurried to complete everything for their young charges and get ready for Sunday Mass.

While Georgette was calling in breakfast and Michelle was laying out the remainders of last night's party on the patio, Jane and Maura cam sleepily from their room. Jane asked, "Are you girls Catholic?"

Georgette replied, "Yes, Mademoiselle, we were planning on going to Mass after your baths were run and breakfast was served."

Maura responded genteelly in French, "_We wish to accompany you. Does your church know about your relationship? Our church is giving us a lot of problems regarding our relationship, to the point that we are hiding it from them._"

Georgette looked at Michelle, who quickly nodded her head in compliance and said, "_We have no problems with you accompanying us to our church. However, they do not know of our relationship. If they did, they would probably throw all of us out and mail a letter to the Pope requesting our excommunication_."

Maura understood. The honey blonde had experienced a small portion of it from the school already, when they weren't sure. When that newspaper article hit, she would be out there for everyone to behold and they will not turn a blind eye. So, the young teen asked, "_May we accompany you to church_?"

The two girls replied, "Yes."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: The Bad Seed

The six young women exited the Gothic style church a little after 11:30 am. Mass was wonderful for the priest still performed the services in Latin. This was a plus for Jane as she spoke and read Latin a required subject at her Catholic school, though now that every church was converting to native tongue Mass, the Latin requirement was being almost for this year's Freshman class. Though the benediction and prayers had been in Latin, the sermon and hymns were in French. So while everyone was singing 'Ava Maria' in French. In Jane's defense, she was singing in Italian, just to be contrary.

Yvette commented as the girls left the church, "Well, we found out something out Jane couldn't do. The girl can't sing a lick."

Jane puffed up; the modest model had always thought she had a singing voice. So, the hurt brunette responded, "I sing in Italian, because I only know it by heart in Italian. When we get home I'm going to take French lessons. If I'm going to be coming here so much then I have to learn the language."

Maura took her lover's arm playfully and grabbed it with both hands and said, "Darling, I love you dearly, but you cannot sing. I have never had the heart to tell you. You love singing so much, but a braying donkey had more ability singing than you do."

The tough gangster was hurt and her face showed it. Maura felt back, she had not meant to hurt her sensitive girlfriend. Sometimes the honey blonde forgot the physically tough brunette took things very seriously and very personally.

For a person, who could and has beaten men senseless and killed without mercy, the tough Italian was very sensitive and emotional. Maura was not an emotional being; the young teen was very … clinical. The sweet innocent girl analyzed every aspect of every situation or problem, which was a good thing and a bad thing.

The bad thing is some things need no analyzation and other things need extensive analyzation. Jane always has to inform Maura when she is over analyzing something. It is the only way the formally isolated teenager has learned to even think about how much analyzing is too much and how much is enough. This situation is a perfect example. Is the honey blonde overanalyzing the situation? Should she stop analyzing and start talking to the tall Italian about her being oversensitive? Or did the inexperienced teen miss something again?

While still holding her young lover's arm, the loving blonde whispered, "Honey, you are overreacting. We are just teasing you. I am sorry you have found something for which you are not good. However, think of all the things for which you are good. Much more important things, like helping others, protecting the weak and especially those you love and my favorite, loving me."

Jane shook her head at the innocent young woman and remembered that the exasperated brunette was dealing in essence with an emotionally underdeveloped child. The tall Italian forgot sometimes that Maura didn't even understand what she said, much less the implications of what she was saying. As a result many times, the lovely model would have to explain the young blonde's words to her. Hence, Jane whispered in reply, "I'm not upset with the teasing. It's just comraderie. What upset me is you called me a braying jackass!"

The honey blonde became indignant and exclaimed much too loudly, "I did not!"

Jane had to laugh, "Yes, you did! You said a braying donkey sang louder than me. A donkey is a jackass."

Thinking on her words, the startled young woman responded, "I am sorry. But I did not mean…"

The chuckling Italian injected, "Stop! I sometimes forget you are new to conversation with other people. That being said, sometimes you have to review your words before you use them. I know you didn't mean it and I accept your apology. Though I still think I sing very well. My mother always said I had a very unique voice."

Yvette burst into laughter, "Jane that mommy code for 'You stink, but I can't say it, because it might undermine the child's confidence in other things as well."

All six girls laughed until they had trouble standing and Jane had to finally admit, she couldn't sing very well.

***SE***

After lunch at a Left Bank café, the sextet decided to spend the afternoon swimming and then call it an early night. Jane had a photo shoot in the morning and didn't want to have to use a ton of makeup to cover another late night slumber party. Swimming seemed perfect, the exercise would help to wear the tall Italian down and the water was the perfect place for six young women to play and make out at the same time.

After some discussion, the gang decided to allow the two maids were going ahead to talk to the hotel manager and give their two week notice. Jane and Yvette were going to go and get new swim suits at the boutique. It seemed the one piece suits were old fashion and had to be replaced by Isles original. Maura was going to make a call to her mother and talk to her about purchasing the villa. That left Danielle to go after Maura's and her swimsuits.

Jane and Yvette went into the boutique, while Maura was left at a couch with a house phone in order to call her mother. Danielle went to the elevator to go to their suite to retrieve her and her boss's swimsuits.

After the honey blonde completed her brief conversation with her mother, Maura called for a bellhop to take the house phone away. As the innocent young woman sat on her couch awaiting her girlfriend's exit from the boutique, she chanced to overhear a conversation from two young woman seated at a nearby couch. The less than curious blonde tried desperately not to overhear their conversation in French. However, the brilliant teenager had always had trouble making her active mind behave.

"_I'm sorry; believe me I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I saw what I saw_."

"_Are you sure it was Suzanne I mean we've been together since high school_?"

"_Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't have said anything; if I wasn't sure. You know I'm your best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you, unless I was trying to save you from a bigger hurt. I saw Suzanne and another woman coming out of a room in this very hotel less than one hour ago and they were kissing_."

Maura could hear the anguished sobs and knew the broken woman had just found out her girlfriend was cheating on her. The sensitive blonde felt a deep sympathy for the young woman. Heavens knows what the honey blonde would do if Jane cheated on her. The very thought made her heart twist and her stomach curdle.

"_What am I going to do I have give her everything? I love her with all my soul. I have heap wealth on her, when she had nothing_."

"_I know, baby_."

Again Maura could hear the tears and agony in her voice. In her mind's eye, the innocent teenager could see the sad woman sobbing in the arms of her friend, who desperately trying to console the inconsolable.

"_Rene, tell me what to do. I never loved anyone else except her. Hell, I didn't even know I was a lesbian until she came along and showed me my inclination. I was just drifting through life aimlessly. Then Suzanne came into my life and saved me. I've never made love with anyone else, but her. Hell, I gave her my virginity. I…_

_I have let her do anything she wanted to my body. Strap-ons, nipple clamps, whips, bondage, butt plugs,,, I let her do anything and everything to make her happy._"

"_Baby, it wasn't you. You have to know that. She's just a force of nature, too much woman for any woman to satisfy completely. You were just not experienced enough to team such a dynamic creature_."

If Maura hadn't happened to hear another name, she would have thought they were talking about Jane. The conversation wasn't over.

"_You're not the first straight girl she's turned you know_."

"_Yeah, but I did think I would be the last_."

At that moment, Jane and Yvette arrived carrying several bags. Maura jumped up as if the couch had suddenly became unbearably hot and asked, "How many bikinis did you purchase?"

Jane chucked and replied, "I bought a few surprises for later tonight as well… but not too late I have a shoot in the morning and you have a couple of meetings. However, now is not the time for business. Now is the time for pleasure; let's go swimming."

As the trio of soon-to-be swimmers left striding toward the awaiting pool, the two young women on the couch stopped talking. The one who had been sobbing so uncontrollably looked at her friend and smiled broadly. A young boy ran up to them and held out his hand in which the formally sobbing woman placed a twenty franc note.

***SE***

Danielle pressed the button to go to her floor and stepped to the back of the elevator car. A dark haired woman dressed in very fashionable shorts and a blouse followed and pressed the button for the floor below hers. The woman's deep brown eyes were sad and swollen red from obvious tears.

As the door was about to close, a young boy dashed into the car and pushed every button for every floor and leapt out of the car… laughing.

The dark young woman smiled a weak forced smile and said softly, "Kids."

As the door closed and the elevator started to move, Danielle searched her mind to say to comfort the obviously grieving woman. As the elevator stopped at the second floor and a blonde woman wearing a similar summer outfit entered the elevator. Recognition immediately ignited on the blonde's face as she rushed to her apparent friend and asked in French, "_Victoire, what is wrong_?"

The dark haired woman responded, "_I'm losing her. She's going to find someone without my baggage. I mean I just talked to my Papa. When I told him I was in love with another woman, he exploded and started yelling and cursing_."

The elevator stopped and the door opened and no one got on and after a few seconds, it closed again.

Then the dark haired woman continued, "_He threatened to kill Monique and me. Then he stormed out of the house and ordered me gone by the time he got back. I packed up everything and then went to Monique. All she said was that I shouldn't have told my Papa. That I knew how he was and all I did was open a can of worms. Then she said she wanted her space and that I couldn't live there. She said I needed to stand on my own two feet and told me I could stay the night, but I had to be gone in the morning._

_I left my family for her. I never even had sex before her. Now she is forcing me out_."

As the dirty blonde was about to respond, the door opened again and as before no one got on. After the door closed, the blonde friend continued, "_I'm sorry to hear it, but you know how damaged she is when it comes to father issues. She has such father issues of her own. I mean her father was such a tool_."

The dark woman nodded her acceptance of the remark and answered, "_I know, but I thought we were forever. I mean we talked about our future together and how we were meant for each other_."

The other woman laughed and replied, "_And you believed all that stuff. She uses that to get laid. I don't know if that woman has a serious bone in her body. She's always joking and quipping. The only thing she takes seriously is her job and that sexy boss of hers. You know she worships the ground that that woman walks on. If that sexy Italian were so much as crook her finger, Monique would spread her legs for her_."

When the door opened this time the blonde started to get off, then she asked, "_Why don't you come to my room and have a drink and we can talk in private_."

The dark woman nodded meekly and got off. Danielle reflected on what was said and nearly cried. That sounded so much like Yvette. Was Yvette pining for Jane? Jane was so much more experienced and sexier than she was.

For the umpteenth time she reflected on her father's reaction and knew it would be violent. Yvette and her had not been together long and the inexperienced blonde was worried whether or not the redhead took their relationship as seriously as she did. After all, they didn't know each other that well.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay. You know how sometimes life interferes with living. This is your final warning, this chapter contains sexual content. If you have trouble with two women loving each other, why the hell are you reading my fiction. Go away and find fiction you're comfortable reading. As always, you comments are welcome and appreciated.**

Chapter 56: Watering the Seed

The six ladies had so much fun swimming. The two maids had brought towels and swimsuits to many of their charges, but had never experienced the pool's amenities before. The warmth of the naturally heated pool and the size and luxury of it made it an experience not to be missed. Large marble dolphins poured heated water into the pool mixing it with the cooling water naturally from the churning action of the cascading water.

The two assistants swam around each other, splashing, playing, dunking, and enjoying each other as if they had never enjoyed anyone else's company. For two hours, the two young women frolicked about each other just getting to know each other on a non-sexual level. Danielle, in particular, needed this romp in the water to help alleviate the fears, the conversation in the elevator evoked.

Maura had once thought Jane was taking her to a swimming beach only to find out it was an amusement park. Now, the young lovers were getting to experience the companionship that swimming can provide. The young couple was happy in their gentle companionship. Maura had needed these cleansing waters to cleanse her of the fear that the overheard conversation had implanted.

Danielle had her fears brought back to the forefront, when Yvette whispered in her ear, "Look at those two… such love in two women so young. I wish I had known someone like her when I was so young and confused… someone so warm, vibrate and drop dead gorgeous. I waited years for you to come along."

Danielle smiled and kissed her new lover, but what had the redhead meant. Wasn't she good enough? Was she pining for the 'drop dead gorgeous' Italian? Her girlfriend had said she had waited for her. Did she mean it or had she realized what she had said and was trying to correct her error? Doubt crept back into her mind. Doubt not put there by a stranger, but by the very person, the chestnut blonde didn't want to doubt.

***SE***

The three couples were laughing and drying themselves as they headed toward the elevator. Georgette and Michelle were holding each other's hands with comfortable ease. Jane had her arm around Maura's shoulder, occasionally pulling her into her firm body. Danielle had both hands locked around Yvette's arm in an obvious attempt at claiming possession of the young woman.

Seated on a couch in the lobby was a platinum blonde smiling to herself.

***SE***

Jane had made several purchases when she had bought her new bikini. One was a teal baby doll nightie with a matching bra and panty set. The outfit was an adventurous one for the very stoic brunette. Normally her nightwear consisted of long flannel nightgown and cotton pj's. Maura had convinced her to wear that black baby doll the other night, but that was black and a color she was comfortable with.

Teal was a new color to her, not only to wear, but that she even knew existed. For a girl who had never colored with more than a sixteen color box of Crayola crayons, teal was an exotic and heretofore unknown color.

Maura had been pushing the more experienced lover to expand the bounds of their lovemaking. Though Jane was more than excited about the prospect, the loving brunette knew it wasn't time to go to the next level. The tall Italian would not take that step until the honey blonde turned sixteen.

So, instead, the adventurous teenager decided she could spice up the relationship a little without going beyond the bounds of oral sex. Jane had no intensions of penetration or any other invasion of her lover's luscious body parts, but she could entice the imagination a bit.

Had the wily Italian bombshell known of the conversation her girlfriend had chanced to overhear and the connections that tête-á-tête had brought to mind then she would have rethought her planned endeavor.

***SE***

Jane entered their bedroom wearing her new revealing outfit and asked, "What do you think?"

Maura had never seen anything more beautiful in her life and nearly choked on her own spittle, as she replied, "Uhhhhhhhhh."

The normally outgoing Italian was a bit bashful about the sheerness and color of the nightie, but her girlfriend's reaction was worth the trepidation and angst she had suffered while donning the apparel. Jane pulled four silk scarves from behind her back and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Having not fully recovered her verbal skills, the usually articulate honey blonde could only nod her acceptance of that fact. The dark brunette smirked, "Good! We're going to take a short walk on the somewhat wild side, tonight."

With her brain still not fully engaged; the innocent teen could only swallow hard and nod her acceptance once again. Jane stole sultrily over to their enormous bed and leaned over and kissed the inexperienced girl with all the passion she could muster. Maura's brain short-circuited and she failed to notice one of the silken scarves loop around her right wrist. The charismatic brunette asked again, "Do you want more?"

With her mind completely fogged over and not quite sure what her lover meant, she licked her lips and nodded once more. Taking encouragement from her innocent girlfriend's reaction, the exotic Italian looped a second scarf over the young teen's other arm.

Maura had no idea what was going to happen, but she trusted her lover entirely and wholly. Jane tied the other end of the two scarves to the bed posts which stretched out the shorter woman and forced the nervous brunette to ask, "Is that too uncomfortable?"

The honey blonde was now even more unsure of what was happening but the bonds were not uncomfortable. So, she answered tentatively, "No, but what are you doing?"

Jane leaned over and kissed her young love lightly on her lips and pulled away before she could be drawn in for deeper contact. The sensual brunette whispered in the honey blonde's ear, "Trust me."

That was all the younger teenager needed to hear and she relaxed until another scarf was used to gag her and the other was used to blindfold her. The innocent younger woman was suddenly a bit frightened. Was the untested blonde ready for something so audacious and daring? Was her dark lover going to use whips?

The unworldly teenager recalled the conversation she had overheard earlier in the day. Was Jane getting bored with their lovemaking and going to doing things, she knew she had done with other of her young lovers. The honey blonde remembered another incident with Teresa and how that terrible girl had accused Jane of dark forms of intercourse. Was this what was happening? Was this the beginning of what that dark Sicilian had experienced with Jane?

Her musings were disrupted by the sensation of her clothes being cut from her body with from what sounded like a pair of scissors. Her breathing became shallow in anticipation of what was going to be happening next.

Once the younger teen was totally nude, a moist tongue started circling one of her sensitive areola… first one then the other… her lover spending several seconds on each… then returning to the first. This cycle continued for several minutes. Her juices were beginning to puddle under her bottom and she could feel the warm stickiness lightly coating her young firm globes.

The warm sultry tongue ran a trail of moisture across her cleavage and around her breasts, which were heaving with excitement. Maura had no idea what had put the idea of this game into Jane's head, but the anticipation of what was going to happen next was heightening all her sensations. The young blonde had never experienced such stimulation.

The sweltering skin of the blindfolded teen was steaming from the moist trial left by the probing tongue that leisurely traveled to the young girl's navel. The moist tongue circled her small navel and drifting lower until the damp member approached the young blonde's swollen bud.

A puddle of the young one's essence had formed at the base of the girl's taunt beautiful ass. Her swollen clitoris cried the same essence as the dark warrior's tongue flicked across it. Her virginal wings were thick with anticipation and dripped the sticky substance onto her soft ample globes.

With her lips covering her teeth the experienced mouth took each vaginal lip in turn and chewed on it gently. This action was too much for the young teen as she strained against the bonds in an effort to force the head between her legs to quicken its pace, but the lips and teeth continued the steady slow pace. The honey blonde arched her back and then shoved her pelvis forward in an attempt to reach a climatic conclusion to this invasion of her private parts.

Jane could feel the girl's impending release, so the tall brunette's head rose from its victim slightly and said, "Not so quickly… let's slow down a bit."

The older teen's lips blew cooling air in steady stream onto her virginal tunnel, sending ripples of pleasure through the immature soul. The muted adolescent strained against the gag to implore her release, but her pleads were ignored and more soothing and tormenting air was wafted into the moist pulsing tunnel.

When Maura's mind was so fogged with excitement and her body was dripping with pleasure, Jane pushed her long damp tongue as deeply and suddenly into the youngster's vagina as she could. The blonde innocent's reaction was instantaneous and explosive and the young teen's pussy flowed with vaginal juices and her body spasmed from the pounding release of her orgasm.

Jane lapped up all the girl juice she could manage with her tongue and lips as a second, third, fourth and fifth orgasm ripped through the inexperienced blonde. Finally, when the dark Italian felt the girl couldn't take another climax, she raised her head allowing the virginal teen to come down from her sexual arousal.

The lean bodied brunette slide up the sweating adolescent body and with her lips pulled the gag away from her lover's quivering mouth. Her tongue leaped into the panting orifice invading the waiting mouth. Their tongues and lips battled for position until the smirking brunette raise her head.

Straddling the spent body of her young lover, the smiling impassioned Italian removed the blindfold and then the bonds. Unable to control her extremities at the moment, the honey blonde's arm plopped unceremoniously onto the bed. Maura panted, "Where did that come from?"

The older teen smiled and leaned down to peak her dearest lips with her own and replied, "From your imagination, isn't imagination wonderful?"

The exhausted blonde could only answer with a nod. The satisfied Italian dropped to her side and cradled the spent body in her arms, as she said, "Let yourself rest."

Soon the loving couple was fast asleep.

***SE***

Yvette and Danielle held each other in their arms, both sweating from their subsiding orgasms. Wearied by her Herculean effort, the reborn redhead slipped into a blissful sleep. Danielle's mind was not so forgiving as doubt raged through her head.

Was this just a fling? Was this gorgeous creature using her for some fun or was this; what she thought and hoped it was? What was she going to tell her father and her family? When she told them, were they going to shun her? And if they shunned her, was Yvette going to support her and comfort her or was she just going to move on to the next conquest?

The puzzled chestnut blonde looked lovingly at her new lover and sighed blissfully relishing what they had just shared. The bemused young woman decided she didn't really care, because at this moment… at this perfect moment, she was in love for the first time in her life and that was forever. Her first love was forever, because no matter if the couple stayed together or parted; this was forever her first love and that could never be taken from her.

With those lovely thoughts, the confusion evaporated and the adoring blonde could drift into blissful dreams.

***SE***

In the living room, two older women were exchanging caresses, while listening to passion around them. Georgette cupped the perfect breasts of her partner with long loving fingers, while kissing the woman's swollen full ruby lips. Michelle moaned into the kiss, as her lover pushed her tongue into the auburn haired partner's waiting mouth.

The inflamed brunette began to massage her love's ample breast, while straddling the young woman's right thigh. With her thigh flush against the other girl's wet canal, Georgette began to slide her flowing vagina against the taunt flexing thigh. The couple pumped and rubbed each other's pussy with their sleek moisten thighs.

Both women began to pant in short labored breaths, while moisture poured from every pore in their taunt young bodies. Within minutes, the two women burst an orgasm that caused their swollen mounds to flow with hot sticky release.

Georgette collapsed onto her lover's panting body. For several seconds, the two depleted bodies puddled together until the tired brunette rolled off her exhausted partner. Michelle rolled to her side and cuddled with her newest lover, content for what they had. As they drifted into sleep, both hoped they had finally found the one.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's note: A comment was made about my use of the word child in a sex scene in the last chapter. By child I was referring to the innocence of the character, not her age. I meant childlike, not actually being a child. You have to remember that being a teenager in the sixties was not like it is today. I was more mature at 12 than my son is at 30. So, I am sorry about the offending anyone with the child reference, it was literary license not literal. However, I did change it from child to young teen in order not to offend anyone. Thank you for reading my tale and I welcome all comments, even ones that suggest I'm a pervert.**

Chapter 57: Fertilizing the Seed

Maura woke up to an empty bed. The startled honey blonde looked at the Queen Anne mantle clock and saw it was nearly nine o'clock. The anxious teenager jumped out of bed calling Jane's name, only to be greeted by Michelle, "Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment avez-vous dormi ?"

Maura replied in French, "_Excellent, where is Miss Rizzoli_?"

The auburned haired maid replied, "_The young miss said to let you sleep and that she had to go to the photo shoot and would see at lunch_."

Maura thanked the girl and asked her to run her a bath. The blonde teenager was furious with her brunette girlfriend. Why on earth would she go on a long photo shoot without even telling me she was going? The vibrant teen walked out of the bedroom naked and forcefully toward Yvette and Danielle's room with the idea of finding her wayward girlfriend.

The angry young woman stormed into the occupied bedroom and raged, "Is Yvette here?"

Danielle was dressing, having just taken a bath. The chestnut blonde admired the naked body of her boss for several seconds before answering, "No, Miss Isles. She went to that photo shoot with Jane. Is there something I can help you with? Ahhhhhhhmm, maybe finding you some clothes."

Maura realized she was totally naked and blushed down to her toes. Her assistant had seen her in the barest of conditions. Now that she thought about it explained why her newly discovered lesbian assistant was leering at her so boldly. Maybe Danielle was taking this naked intrusion as an invitation.

The luscious honey blonde with the exciting curves beat a hasty retreat to her bedroom to find a robe. After putting on a terry cloth robe with the hotel logo on it, the young teen hurried back to talk to Danielle. Danielle saw her boss enter her bedroom and asked, "Did you want to ask me something else? You should get ready, you have several appointments today. Your first is at 11:30 with the marketing director. He wants to discuss the winter campaign and the plans for the February show to exhibit the new spring/summer line."

The teenage executive sighed. The honey blonde remembered her mother telling her on numerous occasion, which usually coincided with some event or excursion involving Maura, that her mother was going to forced to miss it, 'An employee works from nine to five, but a boss works everyday twelve to sixteen hours a day.

The young teenager nodded her head and went back to her bedroom to get ready to her bath and get ready for her first appointment.

***SE***

Jane sat in the reclining make-up chair, while the chattering cosmetic artist was elongating her eyelashes. The impatient Italian was getting tired of nattering man flitting about painting her face and gossiping about everyone in the modeling department. The small balding man never shut up.

It would help if the lovely brunette could understand a word the man was saying, after-all the Italian-American gangster didn't speak much French. The young woman had been picking up simple phrases here and there, but the young executive vowed for the hundredth time since arriving in Paris that she would learn to the language by the time she returned her next summer.

Etienne was finished with her look and showed the beautiful model the finished product. Jane stared at her reflection in disbelief. Who was that gorgeous creature looking back at her? The modest Italian took another look before she said, "Etienne, you are a master. You actually made me look like I belong here."

A young woman's voice responded from the doorway, "He had the perfect canvass with which to work. Do you complement the man who painted the walls of the Louve or the man who designed the building?"

The dark Italian turned her to see who had just entered the room, when the young woman volunteered, "My name is Barbe. I am your hair stylist. I have specific instructions on how to coif your hair, but if you should wish another design, just ask me and will incorporate your ideas into my design."

The girl was short, maybe she was five feet tall and her body was slim, but developed. Her breast were large and inviting and her shapely tight ass. Jane didn't want to think of other women. However, the tall teenager was very much alive and therefore excitable. So, she answered, "Do what they said, but it won't do you any good my hair is as wild as I am."

Jane was shocked at her response. The Italian beauty had just flirted with the older hair stylist, what was she thinking?

The attractive hair dresser teased and brushed brunette's rich thick hair to a glossy sheen. However, no matter what the talented woman tried the hair refused to lose its natural curl. The richly endowed auburn haired beauty finally gave up and said, "Your hair has a mind of its own. I'm can only accent your curls rather than fight them."

Jane laughed and refrained from saying, "I told you so."

Rather the tall brunette said, "I'm the Scarlett Witch and my hair has superpowers."

The intrigued stylist quipped, "A model with a sense of humor, how novel. Who would have thought such a creature could exist."

Jane's smile could stop traffic in Times Square and the playful Italian loved to trade jibs and jokes, so she replied, "I'm more comedian than model. I'm doing this for my girlfriend's mother."

The somewhat disappointed hair stylist asked, "Ohhhhh! So, who's your girlfriend and does her mother need a new house or something?"

The dark Italian's smile only became more dazzling, "Her mother doesn't need money. She needed a fresh look. Heaven help us, if I'm the best she could do. I'm the new comic book hair look. My girlfriend is Maura Isles, you might of heard of her. I'm Jane Rizzoli, your new boss."

The woman had missed the departmental meeting. Her team had had a shot across town. Of course, the older woman had heard of the new young dynamo leading the modeling department, but she had not connected that person with the new face of Isles Fashions. So, the chatting stylist answered, "Soooo, multi-talented … fashion executive by day and supermodel by night. Can you leap town buildings and stop bullets with your body?"

Jane couldn't help the playful banter. Maura had a lot of endearing qualities, but a jokester she was not. The laughing brunette responded, "I've stopped a few bullets, but every one of them made me bleed. My leaping ability is limited to large couches and beautiful women, though I'm… my leaping days are over… beautiful women, not couches.

The nearly thirty year old redhead was very attracted to the dark teenager and wondered how committed the gorgeous brunette was to her girlfriend. So, the older lesbian decided to explore how deep the waters were, if they were shallow enough, the older woman was planning on jumping in, "Were you honestly shot? I'd heard that our new department head was an American gangster, like Al Capone. Are you a naughty gangster?"

Jane chuckled to the point of laugher, "Lady, I've been called ruthless, evil, dangerous and criminal, but never naughty. I don't do naughty. I do downright baaaad."

The attractive redhead speculated on how 'bad', the tall model could be. Hence, the hair dresser asked, "I saw you in the newspapers a couple of days ago. Was that you being bad?"

Jane smirked with a wink, "That was me on a date. Bad came later that night at the hotel."

The voluptuous stylist was getting a little excited. Her blood was running hot and her girl fluid was starting to flow. It had been almost a month, since her Claudette had left her to marry that ad exec from Coca Cola. The lonely woman was in need of some nasty sex and this young woman was just what the redhead needed, "I bet you were very naughty that night."

Jane's eyes twinkled as her mind recalled the previous night, "Lady, I left naughty at the gate. I make my women squirm, screaming and shouting my name. I have her dancing the horizontal tango and coming back for seconds, thirds and maybe even twentieths every night. My tongue and fingers are registered weapons."

Without thinking Etienne leaned over and captured the reclining model's startled mouth with her own. The redhead's tongue forced its way into the trapped brunette's mouth, as the cosmetician returned to finish his art, the embarrassed stylist jumped up from her stool and dashed from the room.

The balding man cried out in French, "_Hey, you bitch, you ruined her lipstick_."

***SE***

Maura sat in her office reading the latest numbers from the accounting department. Everything was up since the Rizzoli campaign started. Since Jane's newspaper article, sales were up 8% from their previous highs.

Invitations to every party in Paris flooded the publicity department. Requests for the dark Italian's modeling services inundated the marketing department. Maura made a mental to talk to her popular girlfriend about taking some of the magazine offers to her face out there to help Isles Fashions and make a little money for herself. A Vogue layout would really help sales.

Danielle was on the intercom, "Miss Isles, your 11:30 is here."

Maura pushed her talk button and replied, "Send him in in ten minutes and bring your notebook. But first I need you call marketing and have them sent me every offer that they have received for Jane's modeling services. Tell them, we are going to accept several of them. Have them place them in order of value to us. They will know what to do."

Danielle responded, "Okay, I'll get right on it."

Ten minutes later a tall fat man with dark hair and a stylish suit enter the honey blonde's office carrying several files. Danielle followed him in with her stenographer's pad and a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Maura smiled her appreciation at her efficient assistant and motioned for the man to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs.

***SE***

Jane was furious at the hair dresser for taking advantage of her vulnerable position. No one had been able to locate the stray woman, who was obviously lying low until the tall Italian gangster had calmed down. The angry Italian knew that the old gossip was going to spread the entire story all over the building and the old man would exaggerate what he had seen. The busy brunette prayed she could talk with Maura before the honey blonde had a chance of explaining what happened.

As the beautiful model approached the cameras in a long flowing evening gown, the tall teenager spotted her assistant. Her eyebrows called her new efficient redhead to talk to her.

Yvette asked, "What do you need, Miss Rizzoli?"

The wily Italian thought for a long moment before she answered, "I want you call Maura and ask her to talk to me, ASAP."

The efficient red haired assistant nodded and was off to find and use a telephone. Jane continued her quicken stride to get this whole thing over. As the tall Italian started take her position for the shot, the sharp witted saw the elusive hair dresser.

***SE***

Maura was reading several offers from major magazines for Jane's services as a model. Her dark lover was going to hate the whole idea, even though the tall Italian was going to see the benefits of the layout for Isles Fashions. Jane was smart and would only argue for a few seconds before giving in to the inevitable.

The honey blonde's Italian lover could never resist any of her girlfriend's requests. Maura had Jane right where the hazel eyed teen wanted the gorgeous Italian.

Maura nearly jumped when her direct line rang. The innocent teenager knew it was Jane, because the tough brunette was the only one with this number. The honey blonde asked, "Hello, who is this?"

It wasn't Jane; it was Yvette. Maura prayed that nothing had happened to her lovely girlfriend.

***SE***

Jane wiggled her index finger at the staring figure and the red haired hair stylist walked toward what she felt was going to be her farewell party. The camera had started shooting when the red haired hair stylist arrived in the shooting area. The redhead was directed to a comfortable couch and told to sit until Miss Rizzoli was finished her shoot.

The older woman was terrified of being fired. Etienne knew when this shoot was over, she would be over. As the wayward hair dresser awaited the tall dark Italian, Yvette came over and sat next to the nervous older woman and said in French, "_You're not going to be fired. Jane is not that way. She is going to want to know if someone else paid you to kiss her_."

Etienne responded, "_I did it on impulse. I misread her signals. I thought she wanted me to kiss her, but I could tell from the feel of the kiss that she didn't want me. Jane's mouth told me that Maura Isles was the real thing_."

Yvette gave the terrified hair dresser a reassuring smile and a pat on her hand. They watched the magnificent camera work until the photographer yelled, "Take five."

Jane walked off the lighted set and picked up a cold Coke from the ice chest and walked over to Etienne and apologized, "I'm sorry I misled you. After thinking about my banter, I can see how you got the wrong impression. I hope you can forgive for flirting with you with no intention in following through. I love my girl and I made a terrible mistake. I hope you can forgive me."

Etienne smiled shyly and responded, "I, too, wish to apologize for testing you. I thought maybe I could steal you away from her, but I knew I could never do it while you were with her. I am so lonely; I messed up. Please forgive me."

Jane opened her arms and Etienne rushed into them and all was forgiven. As the chaste hug deepened, a platinum blonde in the shadows smiled.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Notes: I have been asked, 'Where am I going with this?' That's easy and it's complicated. The easy part is I'm going to show how it was being openly gay in America the 60's and 70's maybe more. The reason I'm showing such fluff right now is this is the calm before the storm. If I didn't show the good stuff, you'd never understand why two people would stay together, when it would be so much easier to break-up or hide in the closet. Point of information: the term 'in the closet' comes from hiding in the closet until the storm passes you by. They are going to experience so much discrimination and hatred; it will be tempting for them to runaway and hide. Now for the complicated part, I'm writing about real people. I have combined some people and touched up their traits to fit a story, but for the most part I am writing about my friends and myself. I debated whether I should change their ages, but then I thought, no, that would be changing what happened. You see things were different back then. People aged differently then. You were expected to be an adult by no later than 16. My brother quit school at 15 to get married and he and his wife had a baby before his 16****th**** birthday. My younger sister was married at 14 and had a baby at 15. I was the only one of the nine of us to graduate high school. It was big deal back then to graduate high school. I'm telling you all this so you understand the times I'm writing about. This is the Woodstock generation, the 'make love not war' people. Well, they were talking about heterosexual love. There is going to be a lot of tragedy to go with the good times, because that was the way it was. I'm not apologizing, I'm just writing about how it was. So, if you don't like the story stop bitching about it and stop reading it. I'm afraid to say too much and give too much away. As always, please feel free to comment. As you can see from this note, I read them all and I try to answer them all.**

Chapter 58: Weeds

Yvette greeted Maura, and then tried to explain the situation, "Nothing is wrong with Jane. She just couldn't come to the phone right now. She's in the middle of the shoot.

However a situation has occurred that will be spread by rumor and as you know rumors can get blown out of proportion. The rumor is Jane was making out with her hair dresser in her dressing room this morning, but the truth is nothing happened. You know how Jane likes to kid around. She was exchanging jabs with the woman and the hair dresser took it for flirting and kissed her without Jane's permission.

At first Jane was furious then she felt guilty that maybe she did give the woman mixed signals and maybe the wrong impression. Jane plans on apologizing, but she wanted me to call you before you heard the rumors."

Maura barely had the strength to hold the phone receiver. Her heart was pounding through her chest. The honey blonde wanted to believe her girlfriend, but a nagging little voice was whispering, 'You're not enough for someone like Jane. She's too much and too good for you.'

Maura was having trouble hearing what Yvette was saying, everything sounded so distant. The wounded teen had trouble hearing Yvette say, "Maura, did you hear me? Jane loves you and feels terrible that this happened. Jane is so worried that you will take this so wrong. I swear to you nothing happened."

Maura mumbled something that Yvette didn't quite hear, so the redhead asked, "Could you repeat that Maura I didn't hear what you said?"

Maura cleared her throat and asked, "Were you there?"

The honest assistant had to admit, "No, I wasn't there…but…"

Maura drop the phone and broke down crying.

***SE***

Yvette immediate went to Jane, who was in the middle of a photo session. The loyal redhead knew she should interrupt and tell her tall boss what transpired on the phone, but the intelligent assistant knew that this session was costing the company thousands and was too important to the bottom line to be interrupted. Yvette figured this understanding could be straightened out in ten minutes. She was wrong.

Yvette was used to the efficient and mature Maura, the older redhead forgot about how young the honey blonde really was. Rational thinking is easy. Emotional thinking was difficult. Maura Isles was an experienced rational thinker. However, the young teenager was new this emotional stuff.

Additionally, the red haired assistant only saw the tough hardened gangster in Jane; the older woman didn't understand or know how delicate the older teenager was emotionally. Jane was tough as nails when it came to taking a punch, but her life had conditioned her to shield herself emotionally. The tender Italian had lifted that shield for the honey blonde teen and was very vulnerable, especially so soon after letting her inside.

All these miscalculations were leading to several hours of torment.

***SE***

Maura sat despondent unable to focus on anything tangible other than her pain. Her innocent heart was exploding in her chest. Was the honey blonde having a heart attack? The only thing that was registering in her head was Jane's infidelity. The young teenager had given all she had to the Italian gangster and it wasn't enough.

Danielle came into the office with a tray with hot chocolate and petit fours. After setting the tray on the massive desk, Danielle sat down in one of the guest chairs and waited. After a few minutes, the older woman inquired, "Maura, do you want to talk about it?"

Danielle had received a frantic call from her girlfriend explaining the misunderstanding. Yvette had talked to the offending hair dresser and confirmed the entire story. Jane had done nothing wrong, other than being herself.

The food and beverage sat staring at the young teen, almost laughing at her. Her life experience had not prepared the blonde teenager for the betrayal she felt. The honey blonde had trusted her girlfriend completely. What had the young woman done wrong? Had her inexperience damaged their relationship? Had the innocent girl forced Jane to go looking for more with someone more experienced? What could the heartbroken young teen do to get her love back?

There was no doubt in Maura's mind; she would get her Jane back. The honey blonde couldn't contemplate a world without her Jane. The shocked young woman looked up and asked, "What did you ask?"

Danielle smiled and asked again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears ran down the young teen's cheek, as she whimpered, "She cheated on me."

Danielle hurried around the desk and knelt before the crushed honey blonde and took both her hands into her own. The older friend looked into the teenager's hazel eyes and saw the pain there. The chestnut blonde said patiently, "Honey, I talked to Yvette and she assures me that nothing happened. Listen to me, Jane did nothing other than be Jane, the tease. You've seen her tease both Yvette and myself. We just know not to take her seriously. As soon as her shoot is over, she be here and explain everything. You're blowing this so out of proportion."

Danielle handed the distraught young woman a hanky with which the honey blonde blew wiped her face and blew her nose. A good cry is so necessary sometimes, but it is always unattractive. Between sobs, the honey blonde teen asked, "What if it had been Yvette?"

Danielle's heart fluttered at the thought of it. Equally inexperienced at the affairs of the heart, the chestnut blonde had entertained such terrible thoughts, but was quick to dismiss them. Not because of their unlikelihood of occurring, but because the thought was too unbearable to explore. So, the older woman answered, "Well, I would like to think I would give her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain what happened before I thought the worse of her. I'm new to this dating, relationship thing myself, but I know one thing Jane loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you… defers to you… is so considerate of your feelings. I am totally confident in saying; she would never hurt you like this."

Maura wanted to believe her. Maura needed to believe her. Maura was desperate to believe her. Then the honey blonde pleaded, "Where is she? Why is she not here?"

***SE***

After the shoot was wrapped, an exhausted model came to speak with her older assistant. Yvette handed the perspiring Italian a glass of water and a damp towel. Jane took the towel and wiped her forehand and drank the water without taking a breath. Then the tired brunette asked, "Did you talk to Maura?"

Yvette frowned and answered, "She's not taking this too well. I just got off the phone with Danielle and she tells me that Maura is distraught and crying. She thinks you cheated on her."

Jane's heart stopped and she collapsed to the floor, all her strength vanished from her legs. The tough Italian mobster sat defeated on the floor. The room swirled and the light vanished as the battle hardened brunette fainted.

***SE***

Danielle hung up the telephone receiver and rushed into Maura's office. The chestnut blonde saw the still shocked blonde sitting comatose at her desk. The older woman walked over to the young teenager staring into space and shook her, saying, "You have to snap out of this. Jane is in the infirmary. When she heard how you were reacting to all this; she collapsed. Yvette called the company nurse, who took her to the infirmary. Jane is there right now. We have to go."

The news of her love collapsing awoke the dazed young teenager. The honey blonde leaped from her seat and was out of the door, before her faithful assistant could react. The chestnut blonde chased after her boss shouting, "Wait for me. Do you even know where the infirmary is?"

Maura, now crying for her fallen lover, said, "Of course, I do. I saw a complete floor plan the day I arrived."

***SE***

Jane was startled awake by a strong ammonia odor. The tough brunette shook her head and tried to think. It was all so fuzzy. Trying to focus on her surroundings, all the Italian teenager could see was a blur of faces looking down at her. Then she remembered; Maura was distraught.

The young woman jumped up to a sitting position, only to have a bout of dizziness. The tough Italian collapsed back onto the table. The worried teen moaned, "Yvette, help me up. I have to get to Maura."

Yvette held her young boss down with the palm of her hand and responded, "Just lay back down. Maura is on her way. Danielle is bringing her."

And as if on cue, Maura burst into the room to see her girlfriend lying helplessly on a white hospital table. The honey blonde ran to her Jane and pulled her into her arms, sobbing. The younger teenager hugged her girl with all her strength and her girlfriend hugged her back with equal ferocity.

They pulled back from each other in order to kiss with a passion that only loss can induce. Jane broke the kiss and said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it happen. I didn't want it to happen. I love you. I need you so much. You are all I'll ever need. Please, forgive me. Please, take me back."

Maura kissed the pleading brunette's forehead, each cheek and then her mouth, before she replied, "There is nothing to forgive and I never sent you away and never will."

Yvette and Danielle looked at each and took a deep breath to release it with a synchronized sigh. The two assistants looked at each other and smiled. The crisis was over.

***SE***

Etienne was watching from the hallway. The older woman couldn't believe what had happened. The hair dresser had seen the young model collapse and it had frightened her. The short woman felt very small for the first time in her life.

The older stylist decided at that moment to come clean and she slithered into the infirmary, trying to get Yvette's attention. The red haired assistant had been so kind and sweet when she talked to her about what had happened. The older woman knew she had to tell the tender redhead about the platinum blonde, who paid her to seduce the Italian model.

Yvette caught the eye of the older woman and took Danielle over to the woman to tell her that none of this was her doing, which for the most part was right. The two assistants were soon to find out this whole thing was the doing of Tiffany Holly Griffin.

***SE***

Danielle wanted to tell the couple right away. Yvette argued that they should wait until Jane felt better. The redhead was shaken by the collapsed of the seemingly invisible Italian and didn't know how she would take the news. Danielle argued that the news would be just the medicine a woman of action would need. There was nothing like a villain to empower a hero.

The argument was settled by Maura, who asked, "What are you two arguing about? Jane is resting. It seems between the lights, no lunch and the excitement my tough girl was dehydrated and hungry. I sent for something from the cafeteria. As soon as she's rested, she will eat something. Now what is this commotion about?"

The two older woman looked at each other and Danielle said, "You need to talk to Etienne."


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's note: Something very unpleasant happens to Tiffany and her gang in this chapter, so be warned. As always you comments are welcome.**

Chapter 59: The Weed Wacker

Jane was moved to their hotel room, where Maura made sure she was given a meal and a lot of fluid. The stress, the honey blonde relieved with soft kisses and cold compresses. Too many times, the young teenager had seen her beloved in this position, recovering from one wound or another. But this wound had been inflicted by her inexperience and her jealousy, not to mention a certain vindictive bleached blonde bimbo, who was soon to have a comeuppance.

Maura had already implemented steps to retaliate against Miss Tiffany Griffin; the backstabbing heiress had met her match this time. Maura Isles was angry and an angry Maura was a dangerous thing.

Maura had Yvette and Danielle locating the platinum blonde and her accomplishes. A couple of well placed bribes confirmed that Miss Griffin was in a suite one floor below with four or five female friends.

Looking back on the conversation, the honey blonde overheard, being so close to her relationship with Jane had been an obvious plant… a set-up, for which she had fallen, hook, line and sinker. The honey blonde needed a plan of revenge. The young teenager needed something so wicked that the evil bitch would run and hide and never be seen again.

Maura had a stray thought and had Danielle place a call to a friend in New Orleans. Maybe he could supply the personnel the young woman required to get her vengeance on Tiffany Holly Griffin. Danielle's voice said over the intercom, "Miss Isles, line one."

The honey blonde flinched whenever her assistant called her 'Miss Isles'. It sounded so formal between friends, but Danielle insisted, saying, "When we are in private, I'll be honored to call you Maura, but in public and especially in the office, we have to maintain a professional as well as personal relationship."

Maura did not like the arrangement, but knew that the older woman was correct in her analysis and therefore the younger woman would have to cede to experience. The young heiress just hoped that Jane would not take on this air of professionalism or the young executive would have to fire her girlfriend for alienation of affection. The honey blonde picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, Mr. Bev, how are you?"

A suave voice answered, "I'm well, thank you. How's Jane? Is she hurt?"

Obvious concern was in his voice. Jane was like a daughter and for the young girlfriend to call in her place was cause for apprehension, so the young teenager replied quickly, "Jane is fine. She gave me a scare yesterday. You know Jane. She would go five miles out of her way to help a stranger, but forgets to eat lunch. While she was doing a photo session, she skipped lunch and forgot to hydrate properly. To make a long story short, she was dehydrated and collapsed."

A sigh of a mixture of relief and anxiety spoke volumes to the insightful young teen as the voice on the other end of the line responded, "Maybe you better give me the long version of the story and then tell me how I can help."

So Maura launched into the tale of a bleached blonde bimbo from when they met her at the café until her part in the misunderstanding between the two lovers just fourteen hours ago. The sharp gangster read between the lines and said, "Maura, you should've known better. Jane is absolutely loyal and totally and irrevocably in love with you. Jane Rizzoli would cut off her hand before she hurt you. That being said, the blonde bitch has a debt to pay. So how can I be of assistance?"

Maura berated herself mentally for the thousandth time today. The innocent teenager blamed her inexperience when in reality; it was her insecurities and certainty that her present happiness is an illusion that will not last which cause the problem. However, as Mr. Bev had put it the bitch had to pay. So the honey answered, "I need a thief, two pick pockets and a police contact."

And then the vengeful girlfriend related her idea to an amused hoolum, who responded, "Give me an hout and a number where I can reach you."

***SE***

After the honey blonde hung up her receiver, Danielle said over the intercom, "Your mother is on line two."

Maura was stunned and pounded her head lightly on her desk. She had forgotten to call her mother, who would have known everything by now. Maura pressed send and said, "Please kill me, Danielle. It is the humane thing to do. Danielle please tell me you called my mother?"

A disembodied voice came back, "Sorry, she called you. Be warned, she's already talked to Yvette, who is still upset with you."

This just gets better and better. As the wounded young woman thought, 'No more than I am upset with myself.'

The apprehensive teenager said remorsefully, "Hello, Mother."

The irate voice on the receiver fussed, "Don't 'Hello Mother' me. Why do I have to hear about Jane fainting from Maurice and not you?"

Maura felt guilty enough about Jane, now her mother was lecturing her about protocol. It did not help matters that her mother was right, so she defended her actions by saying, "Mother, it has been quite hectic. I just left Jane."

Constance reacted by asking, "Honey you're my daughter and I love you very much, but for a super intelligent young woman, you sure can be dumb. How many times does a girl have to win you?"

The honey blonde sighed deeply as she responded, "Mother, you are not telling me something, that I have not told myself a thousand times."

Her mother tempered her comments by saying. "Baby, I just called to see if I could help."

The angry teen replied, "I do not see how you can help. I am taking steps to neutralize any further threats from the bleached blonde bimbo. I talked to Mr. Bev and he is getting me the names I require."

Constance was a bit hurt her daughter went to a criminal brain instead of her own mother. Then statuesque brunette realized that Tony Bevenito was like Jane's father plus he might have the type of personnel her daughter require, so the satisfied mother said, "The second reason I called is there may be a problem with Jane keeping Louise. The State sent a man over to tell her that Lou couldn't legally leave the welfare of a minor to a minor. So, you better prepare Jane for the worst. I have my lawyers working on it. They have arranged for my getting temporary custody until there is a hearing to establish permanent custody."

Maura nearly cried, one more thing to add to the growing list of problems, but the honey blonde's mind had another thought, prompting her to ask, "Mother, Jane is eighteen on October 23rd, will that help?"

The crafty brunette smiled, "Maybe, I'll talk to the lawyers and get back to you. Look, Sweetheart, I know you and you have to stop beating up on yourself. Let us do beat you up and you take care of Jane and yourself. Seriously, let me know of anything I can do to help."

***SE***

As Tiffany Griffin and her four friends had a celebratory dinner at a restaurant several blocks from the hotel, a small man dressed in black entered quietly and undetected into a hotel suite one floor below where Jane Rizzoli was resting quietly. Silently and competently, he searched the room for its hidden wall safe. Expertly and efficiently, the dark man muted the alarm system and opened the small safe. The small man placed six pieces of jewelry inside the safe and left as professionally as he came in.

At the restaurant while the ladies were discussing their next move in their efforts to destroy the relationship of Rizzoli and Isles, a man dressed in a white tuxedo sporting the logo of the restaurant walked over to the lady's table with a bottle of fine wine in a silver bucket of ice and said, "Ladies, this wine is a delicate blend of fruity flavor and oaken barrels with just enough tartness to make it tinkle in your mouth."

He poured each woman a taste, which they sipped and smiled their approval. While the ladies tasted their wine, the skilled pickpocket was planting a several piece of jewelry on each of the women's persons. The fake wine steward poured each woman a full glass and placed the remaining wine in its ice bucket. He, then, smiled bowed and as he turned to leave, he said, "Complements of Jonathan Griffin for your day's success."

Tiffany beamed as she excitedly said to her friends, "Did you hear that Daddy is proud of how we have executed his plan?"

The tall man in the white tuxedo signaled the three men at the maitre d's table and left to make a phone call. It seems Mr. Bevenito was right about who planned the whole thing.

***SE***

The three detectives went up to the Griffin table and said in French, "_Ladies we have information that you have taken some items of jewelry that do not belong to you. Please look us look in your bags and see if the complaint is true_."

Tiffany started to protest vigorously, when a detective took a diamond necklace from one of their bags. Each succeeding search revealed another item. The lead detective ordered, "_Stand up, ladies, you are under arrest for grand theft and dealing in stolen property_."

The women were cuffed and led from the restaurant, while the other diners watched. The five women were all forcefully denying taking the items, all claiming never to have seen the offending items before.

A search of their hotel room found other stolen pieces in the suite's wall safe. The women were stripped search and given short blue cotton gowns with no underwear and separated into different holding areas, so they would be unable to get their stories straight or aid each other in what was going to happen, while their paperwork was being processed.

Each young woman met three other women dressed similarly in their various holding areas. Each young woman was attacked and pinned by these women and raped by them. Two of the young women lost their virginity that night and all of them were brutally handled.

Each woman was told, "We are complements of a friend of Jane Rizzoli's. She and Miss Isles have no knowledge of what we are doing. I have a message from our employer, he says, "If you continue in your present pursuits, you will wind up in real trouble."

Each woman imagined a different definition of real trouble as each woman was forced to satisfy all three of their roommates. It was a long twenty-four hours.

***SE***

Jane woke to a Maura sitting in a large stuffed chair dozing quietly. The look of trouble and streaked of dried tears marred her beautiful face. Shame ran through the dark Italian, as she recalled her infidelity. The playful teenager had not meant to give out the mixed signals that instigated the events that occurred, but she had given them out. Her only hope was that her innocent lover could forgive her.

Jane reached out to stroke her lovely girlfriend's face, which woke her with a small start. Maura burst onto the bed next to her Italian lover and asked, "How are you feeling, Baby? I was so worried. You passed out and the doctor said you were dehydrated and I also knew you were so upset by what happened that it was too much for your body."

Jane wanted to speak, but her mouth was dry and then she noticed the IV in her arm. The confused teenager looked at Maura, who said, "It's for glucose. It seems your blood sugar was low as well. You skipped lunch remember and it seems you have hypoglycemia and need to eat regularly. Since, you normally eat like a truck driver, I guess you never knew."

As Jane sipped the offered water, she looked for accusations of betrayal in her young girlfriend's eyes and only saw love there. After her mouth and throat were moisten sufficiently, the scared teen asked timidly, "Am I forgiven, then?"

Maura took her lover's hands and pulled to her lips and rained kisses upon them and said, "There's nothing to forgive. It is I who need forgiveness for ever doubting you. I was being a child and throwing a temper tantrum without finding out what really happened. It seems you were set up by Tiffany Griffin."

Jane sat up too quickly, only to feel a bit dizzy and sink back into her pillows. Maura place a hand over her girlfriend's heart and said, "You stay still for the rest of the day, while I call the nurse to come and remove that IV. Don't worry about Miss Tiffany Holly Griffin; it is all being dealt with as we speak. I will tell you all about it while we eat. I am sure Georgette and Michelle are getting us something to eat."

***SE***

The three cellmates from each of the five separate cells were released twenty-four hours to the minute after being joined by the Griffin party. Each of the rapists spat on their victims and each gave their panting, bleeding and terrorized lover a parting violent kiss to serve as a warning.

Each of her battered and bloodied friends, who were trying desperately to pull their ripped clothing together to hide their shame were paraded down the prison halls to the jeers and catcalls of the men and women incarcerated there. The five women were led into a small interrogation room with a camera, the red light was off.

Three detectives entered the room and examined the frightened women by taking their rags from them and running their hands across their cuts and bruises. Blood, semen and urine had dried in their hair and on their bodies. Their lips were swollen from extended use and they hobbled as if walking had become a chore.

One of the men left the room as the other two continued to handle tender and private parts of the woman's anatomy. Finally, one of the detectives said in French, "_The complaint has been dropped, you are free to go, but you must leave Paris and never return. Should you return to Paris or choose to visit New Orleans or get within ten feet of either Jane Rizzoli or Maura Isles, you will pray for treatment like last night. But as a parting gift, we need a blow job, this has gotten us excited_."

The third man returned with their clothing and bags to find Tiffany on her knees sucking on one of the detective's manhood.


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Notes: First off for those of you who are not reading the summary completely. I do warn you that the story is ****_Rated M for violence, rape and sex_****. If you don't like that sort of realism then please don't read it. Spoiler Alert: Jane is not going to be happy about what happened to Tiffany and her girlfriends. I want to point out something that many readers may be missing. Mr. Bev is not a nice man. He is a gangster and crime boss. And to quote The Untouchables, "If he kills one of ours, we kill two of theirs." That is the culture that people like Mr. Bev comes from. I am not writing to titillate, I am writing to inform a new generation of gay youngsters on what it was like forty to fifty years ago and to relive a little of the past.**

Chapter 60: Concentric Circles

Jonathan Griffin sat at an outdoor café on the Left Bank watching the sun drift over the horizon, when his body guards suddenly sat down at his table. A third man joined his employees in invading his personal space. The man was dressed smartly in a tailored three piece suit and his four bodyguards bracketed the table. The tall dark hair man was obviously a gangster despite his expensive suit and manicured nails.

The suave man smiled smoothly as he said, "Hello, Mr. Griffin, my name is Anthony Bevenito, Jr. I'm a friend of Jane Rizzoli."

The stunned businessman looked at his head of security, who was making an obvious show of having both his hands visibly on the table. Trying to recover from initial shock the wily oilman responded, "I'm not familiar with the name. Should I be?"

The smartly dressed Italian answered, "Yes, she's a friend of your daughter, Tiffany. By the way, how is Tiffany doing these days?"

The suddenly worried father tried to hide his fear and answered as calmly as he could using their cover story, "I threw her out of the house and really don't know where she is at the moment."

The tough gangster chuckled ominously, "Nice try. I know you and your daughter conspired to break up Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. I like Maura; she's a good kid and very good for my Janie. You see, I think of Janie as a daughter, probably more of a daughter than you think of Tiffany. Instead of concern for your daughter's safety, you tried to stick to the cover story… not very smart.

You should know at this very moment your daughter and her four friends are in a French jail for grand theft. It seems the bad girls stole some jewelry from Maura… again not very smart.

It seems your daughter and her friends have had a very rough twenty-four hours. Their cellmates were a little rough."

The angry father started to rise from his seat and attack the armed gangster, only to have his head of security grab his arm to restrain him. The merciless mob boss sneered, "Your boy just saved your life. I'm lookin' for a reason to end this permanently. What people don't realize is Jane is kind of delicate and what you guys did nearly killed her."

The cautious businessman responded, "That's not what I heard. I heard your girl is a cold-blooded killer, who wouldn't think anything of killing a hundred like my Tiffany."

The Sicilian Mafioso laughed, "Physically, Jane is a force of nature, like a hurricane. The best place to be when she comes through is somewhere else. One of the reasons I came here to take care of this is because of Jane's ability to wreck violence. I knew if she found out what I found out, she would come at you with everything she had and she doesn't need that and you don't want that, I promise you.

But what most people don't know is Jane is damaged emotionally. For the longest time, I was afraid she would never be happy, but that all changed with Maura Isles. They were meant for each other.

The Catholic in me hates their homosexual relationship, but the romantic in me cheers for a love that seems destined to be. Your daughter tried to interfere with that. I couldn't let that happen. Jane has come too far in the past few months and I will not let anyone damage my little girl's recovery.

The original plan was to set up your daughter put her in jail overnight to scare her. I didn't think it was enough of an example. So I had fifteen of my female associates imprisoned with Tiffany and her friends for twenty-four hours. They were not very gentle.

The hardened hoodlum was vengeance in the oilman's eyes, so he said, "They are being released and put on a plane going to the Caribbean with instructions not to set foot in Paris or New Orleans ever again.

Now, here's your instructions, neither Jane or Maura had anything to do with your daughter's or her friends' treatment. Frankly, Jane would be very cross with me for their abuse; she's sensitive about such things. So, should you wish vengeance come at me.

If either you or an employee of yours approach either Jane or Maura, I will take it as a personal attack. Have your boy here explain what that threat really means to you.

Do you have any questions?"

The ruthless vindictive businessman asked softly, "Where will I find you?"

The veteran gangster patted the irate man on the hand and got up from the table. As he walked away the Sicilian crime lord said, "Enjoy your meal. And take my advice and drop it. Your health is more important than your ego."

***SE***

Jane was still having trouble getting out of bed and a concern Maura Isles called for the house doctor to see if he had detected any other problems. The house doctor came into the room with a folder and a look of concern, as he said in French, "_I just got her blood test results. She had barbiturates in her system, in particular Phenobarbital at least a hundred milligrams. In street parlance, it was downers. Someone wanted your friend out of it. What made matters worse was your friend had a bad reaction to the drug, either she had a large quantity of alcohol in her system or she had suffered one of the side effects of the drug_."

Maura was suddenly very concerned and ready to kill a certain platinum blonde, as she asked, "_How serious is it_?"

The kindly physician answered with a smile, "_The good news is that all the fluid she received to combat the dehydration diluted the drug in her system, thus minimizing its effects. Unfortunately, it's obvious that the drug is not compatible with her system. So, we have to see what happens, but you need to try and keep her awake as much as possible and maybe get her to try and eat some broth or soup_."

Maura looked over at her sleeping girlfriend and fought back a river of tears in order to ask, "_Should I wake her now_?"

The doctor shook his head negatively and responded, "_I wouldn't do that right now. She's sleeping soundly and her breathing is quite normal and regular, so I would let her sleep. However, when she awakens, you need to keep her awake_."

The troubled teenager thanked the doctor and showed him to the door, personally. The honey blonde told Georgette to get some clear chicken broth and some tea with lemon and honey. Next, the young executive had Danielle go to office and hold down that fort and the young woman had Yvette go to the photo shoot location and see if she could determine how and who slipped Jane that barbiturate.

As the two assistants were leaving, Michelle announced a visitor. It was Tony Bevinito.

***SE***

Tony Bevinito was dressed in his usually four hundred tailored suit and holding a box of chocolates and a dozen long stem roses. The tough mobster looked like a high school freshman calling on a senior with intents of asking her to the prom.

Two bodyguards accompanied the dark Sicilian into the room. Two other hoodlums framed the doorway. The well dressed crime lord asked, "How's our girl doing?"

At that moment, Maura lost control and tears poured down her cheek and her legs lost their strength as she sagged to the floor.

The cool and controlled gangster dashed to the collapsing young woman and lifted the honey blonde to her feet. The concerned pseudo-father handed the crying girlfriend a handkerchief and asked, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Maura dabbed her eyes and wiped her nose, before replying, "She is resting well. The doctor was just here with her lab results."

The very apprehensive gangster questioned, "And what was the but?"

As the large man lead the sobbing blonde to the couch, Maura answered, "She was drug… barbiturates… Phenobarbital. It seems she's very sensitive to the drug and has had an adverse reaction. I sent Yvette to the shoot to see if she could find out where it came from and who administered the drug."

The dark mobster cursed himself for not being harder on the girls that would poison his pseudo-daughter. Though as he thought about it, why would the bleached blonde give Jane a downer? The stupid bitch wanted the volatile brunette all hot and bothered, not tranquil and unconscious. It just didn't make any sense. It had to be someone else, but who?

***SE***

Yvette went to the photo shoot with a dual purpose. First, she had the crew go home, Jane would not be shooting that day. Second, she was looking around for the source of the downers.

She was about to give up, when she spotted the glass from which Jane had drank her water; it had rolled under a partially covered table. On a hunch, the redhead picked up the glass with a handkerchief and put it in her handbag. Then the wily assistant noticed an assistant photographer look at her pick up the glass and when she looked his way, he suddenly had to be somewhere else.

Filing away the information for later retrieval, the efficient red haired young woman went to take the glass to one of the company chemists for analysis.

***SE***

The soup and tea sat on a tray awaiting the awakening of the tough brunette until it was stone cold. The nervous maids with nothing better to do removed the tray and ordered another.

Maura lay in the bed with her girlfriend, holding her close as if reassuring to herself that her gorgeous Italian was still alive. Mr. Bev sat in an overstuffed chair with two guards, both of whom knew the dark brunette for many years, stood to either side.

Jane stirred a bit, causing the honey blonde to bolt upright in anticipation of her girlfriend's arousal. Mr. Bev leaned forward in his seat in desperate expectation. The drowsy brunette mumbled something that Maura couldn't understand. Maura leaned in close to comprehend her girlfriend's words, only to realize the young woman needed some water.

Pouring a glass of liquid from the pitcher by the bed, the honey blonde helped her lover rise to a sitting position in the bed and handed her the glass of water, which Jane drank greedily. The dark Italian handed her gorgeous girlfriend the empty glass. While Maura placed it on the nightstand, Jane asked, "Why does my head feel like I was hit by a sledgehammer?"

Maura smiled and held her the uncharacteristically frail girl's hands and replied, "You have been asleep all day. It seems someone drug you with Phenobarbital and you had a bad reaction to it."

Urgently, the groggy brunette tried to focus her eyesight. Then, the woozy young woman noticed her friend and surrogate father sitting in a chair, watching her, waiting for recognition. Jane smiled, "Mr. Bev, what are you doing here?"

The dapper crime lord responded, "I came to see how you were doing. I got a call from a frantic girlfriend, who needed my help."

Maura broke in and said, "I told you I was going to handle Miss Tiffany bleached blonde. I had a plan to set her up for robbery and needed Mr. Bev's help in the execution."

The smug gangster stated, "Yeah and had I known she drugged you, she would have gotten more than just being roughed up."

Maura frowned, "What do you mean roughed up? The plan was to set her up for robbery and scare her into leaving Paris. They were not supposed to get hurt."

Jane was suddenly leery of what the no-nonsense hoodlum had done to those evil young women. If it had been her, she would have beat the living crap out of them and then threw them on a plane to Timbuktu. But the skeptical Italian had a feeling, Mr. Bev did more, so she queried with a heavy heart, "Mr. Bev, what did you do? Please tell me those girls are alive. I know they were stupid and evil, but they were being misled."

Tony J frowned and shook his head, "Jane, you know me better than that. I would never kill somebody for something so inane. However, I didn't think a night in jail was going to be enough of a deterrent, so I escalated it a little."

Now Jane was really upset. The five girls had tried to mess with her and Maura's heads and make them break up. So what would this man do to exceed that action? Then, the tall Italian knew, though she didn't want to be right, but she had to know. So the tough brunette asked with her most respectful voice, "Mr. Bev, tell me you didn't have those poor girls raped."

The guilt in his eyes told her the whole story. Maura dove into her lover's arms; the honey blonde knew how her girl was going to react. The furious brunette cradled her honey blonde in her arms and exclaimed, "How could you? You know what it did to me. You know how it ruined me. You know that I still haven't recovered from what happened to me. Please tell me I'm wrong."

The tough mob boss was confused; he did what needed to be done. However, he knew of Jane's sensitivity in such matters and wanted to reassure her that it was only appropriate steps, "Janie girl, they weren't raped by men. They were forced to have sex with some women. It was only lesbian sex."

Jane exploded, "Only lesbian sex… not rape, because it was women? You are a man. You have no idea what you are talking about. With women it isn't the sex; it's the tenderness… the love… the trust in each other… sure that you won't crush other's emotions, because being women, you understand each other's emotions.

It was rape and the cruelest kind of rape. You raped their souls. You took away the tenderness and made it just sex. I always thought you understood. I guess I was wrong. You're just like every other man.

Please just go, Mr. Bev. I can't see you right now. I can't."

And then the toughest person, the veteran hoodlum had ever known was crying for an enemy's pain. The callous gangster was shaken to his core and couldn't understand how he had messed up. So, the dazed crime boss got up and signaled his men to follow him. As the tarnished pseudo-father left, the he said sadly, "I'm sorry I hurt you Janie. I hope one day you can forgive me, but I was only doing what I thought was right. Bye, Janie girl."

Maura held her crying and further damaged lover in her arms and rocked her with an understanding that comes from intimacy. The honey blonde whispered, "Honey, you have to understand something. Violent men react with violence. He didn't really know any better. All he saw was someone for whom he cared being abused. So he lashed out with the only thing he had at his disposal. He loves you and wanted to protect you."

Jane sobbed, "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be that callous. Help me."

Maura pulled her closer and replied, "You are not callous. You are the kindest person I have ever known. You do not need my help. I need yours."


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Notes: For 'the guest' who keeps leaving negative comments about the story. I ask this, "Why do you keep reading it?" As for knowing what happened to gays and lesbians 40 to 50 years ago, let me say I am 63 years old and know from where I speak… same age as Jane, very coincidental. Thank you again for reading and leaving your comments, even those that hurt.**

Chapter 61: Opening Moves

Anthony Bevenito Jr. was not a happy man. The girl the tough gangster had thought of as his daughter just threw him out of her room. The dark man had obviously done something wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

The somewhat hurt Mafioso had only reacted like any father. Leaving Jane's suite he went to his own suite two floors below to calm his nerves. A bouquet of flowers was waiting in his living room. His man in the room said, "I sweep them boss and their clean. There was a card."

The curious gangster ordered, "Give me the card."

As he read the card, the angry gangster motioned for his men to guard the door and search the windows for sniper points. The card read:

_Hope you enjoy the flowers. I will send more to you and your bitch's funeral._

_Love,_

_J._

His main bodyguard came back and said, "It's all clear, Boss."

The frustrated crime lord picked up the phone and called a friend, "Max, Tony here. Targets six through nine."

He hung up the phone and called Jane's room. Her assistant answered, "Hello, Miss De Long, this is Tony Bevenito. I need to speak to Jane. I know she is angry with me and doesn't want to talk to me. However, tell her there is a fire."

The young redhead replied, "I'll tell her. Please, hold."

The tough thug leader waited patiently on the phone, until he heard someone pick up the phone. The voice on the other end of the line said, "Hello, Mr. Bev, this is Jane. Where's the fire?"

The suave brunette answered, "I'm afraid it's here. I just received a present from a certain blonde's father. He isn't happy with me. I took full responsibility for what happened. However, he seems to coming after both of us. I thought you should know."

The bodiless voice responded, "What do you plan on doing?"

The older man laughed, "Youth always looking to act, even when it is more prudent to wait. I am going to do nothing at the moment. I will increase my security. This was just a courtesy call to warn you, so you may do likewise."

The receiver heard, "You know that I am all the security there is, but forewarned is more prepared. I should have been a boy scout."

The hardened crime lord laughed, "Don't you mean girl scout?"

A welcome laugh came over the telephone as it replied, "No, I meant Boy Scouts. The Girl Scouts are just too prissy. I better go and make some arrangements. By the way, this changes nothing between us. I'm still very pissed at you."

The older gangster answered, "Yeah, I know. Bye Janie Girl."

The answer was sharp, "This isn't over. I am just signing off. I'm not out of your life, yet, I don't want to make it that easy."

The phone went dead and the tough hoodlum made one last call as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes, "Hello, this is Tony Bevenito, the ram of God."

A new voice on the other end of the line answered, "He adds to the sins of the world."

The well-dressed robber baron ordered, "Get the jet ready. We leave in 45 minutes."

As he hung up the phone Mr. Tony Bevenito ordered his men to get ready to go home.

***SE***

As Jane hung up the phone, she asked Maura, "What do we have left to do?"

Maura replied, "We have to finish your photo shoot and I have to complete the liquidation of my father's businesses, purchase a house and have the girls remodel it."

The frightened brunette answered, "What is the minimum amount of time you need to complete all three tasks?"

The young honey blonde answered. "Well I think we can be completed in five days."

The tall Italian looked her lover and replied, "Make it three days."

Maura was really worried and started to ask another question, but Jane cut her off, "Do ask. We will talk about it later. In the meanwhile, I'll be going back to bed.

***SE***

Former sergeant Alvin Davidson was coming out of the men's room at the airport, when suddenly two men came running by him. They were obviously being chased. As speeding car rounded the corner and as the former sergeant turned to ask the two new arrivals what was going on. He was shot three times in the stomach and left to die. The battle-hardened veteran slumped to the floor and then fell forward. As his blood drained from the mercenary's body, a man in a dark brown overcoat examined the woman for a pulse. It's was faint and irregular. The rather small man pulled a knife from his coat pocket and finished off the former sergeant

The assassin pulled a business card and smoothly lined through the number nine.

***SE***

Two hours later aboard his private jet, Jonathan Griffin received the news from his assistant, "Mr. Griffin, Paula Appleton is dead. An assassin shot her in the middle of the Galveston and nobody saw a thing. It was very professional."

The aging oilman looked hard at his assistant and asked, "What is your assessment, Mr. Smith?"

The tall man with his angry scar answered in hi s normally direct manner, "It is a response to your flowers. I warned you that if you made a threat to such a man that his response would be rapid and direct. By killing the head of your headquarters security, he is telling you that if you declare war you will lose a lot of good men."

The gray haired tycoon sighed heavily and queried, "Will this be the last body?"

The large bodyguard shook his head sadly and replied, "No and she was probably the lowest target on their list. I image the head of your mansion security and then myself are the next targets."

The angry father was now not so angry and definitely scared as he responded, "Could it have been just a mugging?"

John Smith was many things, but he wasn't a man to sugar coat the truth as he answered quietly, "No, sir, it could not. There was a note left at the scene. The note had four numbers printed on it six through nine. The number nine was crossed out. The note was obviously left to show there were four targets and that this target was lowest ranking. I would assume you are number six."

The wily business man could only nod in acceptance of the analysis. How much was he willing to lose to get to the bitch and her Mafioso protector? The wounded father thought of the pain he heard over the phone as his baby sobbed heartily about how she was tortured. After listening to her horror story, the older business man sent those flowers and his threatening note. Mr. Smith was terrorized by what the rambunctious old man had done. However, all the head of his security could say was, "That was a mistake, you warned him of the coming storm. Now he is going to have to make preparations and his kind only know one kind of response… death. You can bet there will be a sudden death of someone close to you. How close to you and the type of target it is will tell you what he is about to do."

The older man had not known at the time that he was giving them permission to attack. So he questioned, "When you explained my error in sending the flowers, you said the type of target and how close the target was gonna to tell us who he was targeting. So, he chose to target my third highest ranking security person, someone who over sees a major part of my personal security. She was in charge of security at my home office where I have my personal office. Could he not be weakening the detail at office in order to get me there?"

Again he shook his dead negatively and replied, "Remember the note. She was the lowest ranking target, so he has to be choosing to your security chiefs so he can get to you."

The resigned oil tycoon asked, "So what do we do next?"

The fierce warrior answered quickly, "What we have to do is kill the assassin and the boss before they get to us."

***SE***

Jane and Maura were joined at the hip over the next three days. Neither one of them was willing to leave the other alone for a second for fear of violence. Efficiency was the key word for the two young women, who were trying desperately to get home and face the threat on home ground.

The stated plan was finish the work in Paris, fly home and stay focused on what were important, Louise, school and college applications. There was no doubt in Jane's mind that when the fashion magazine articles came out they would be expelled from Urseline and force to attend a public school. All the private high schools in New Orleans had a religious sponsor and any of them would not want two outspoken homosexuals at their school. Jane had not told Maura of her assessment; she hadn't wanted to upset her tender partner.

On the drugging of the tall Italian, nothing new was known. The lab reports on her water glass had confirmed that the downers were put in her water glass. Drug tests had confirmed that four members of the photographing crew were using. None of the four had admitted drugging her water. All four received personal warnings from Jane and a letter of reprimand in their personnel file. As she suspect the person that had drugged her was not a user or probably a dealer. So, whoever it was good at hiding.

Frustrated over not finding her attacker and over the danger to Maura and herself, Jane found release in sharpening her skills. The raven-haired beauty had found two places she visited often. One was a gym where she was studying savate de rue, the art of French street foot fighting. The experienced fighter with her natural grace was the perfect savate student. She had already mastered the kicks, the fouette, the chasse, the revers and the coup de pied bas.

The fouette is the a whipping roundhouse kick using the toe of your shoe to hit the target. The chasse consists of the chasse lateral, which is a piston-action kick to the side of either the figure (shoulders to head), median (armpit to stomach), bas (groan to foot) and chasse frontal, which is a piston-action kick to the front of either the figure (shoulders to head), median (armpit to stomach), bas (groan to foot). The revers is a frontal or lateral kick making contact with the sole of the shoe using a "reverse" or hooking kick, either figure, median or bas. The coup de pied bas or low kick is a front or sweep kick to the leg making contact with the inner edge of the shoe, normally performed with a backwards lean in order to get your opponent on his back.

The punches were still a work in progress, the direct bras avant (jab with the lead hand) was her favorite and the one she was having no difficulty performing. The direct bras arriere (a cross with the rear hand) was also not giving her any trouble because it was her favorite punch in street fighting. The crochet (a hook with either hand) was her main problem; her technique was slow and clumsy, though for the most part effective. The uppercut (with either hand) was strong and experienced with her right hand. However, her left hand technique was weak and forced. Their instructor thought Jane would be master in no time.

If you noticed the 'their', they you will realize Maura was taking lesions as well. The younger and less experienced woman was really starting from scratch, though her natural grace and balance was allowing her to keep from falling on her rear too often. At this point, Jane kidded Maura that she might be able to fend off a pack of wild kittens.

The second location, the girls frequented was a private firing range. It was a private men's club, but the woman's auxiliary was given permission by its members to learn to shoot for self-defense. They were given lessons on Tuesday and Thursdays. Maura and Jane were given woman's auxiliary memberships for a substantial donation to the club over the membership fees.

It was worth it to Jane for two reasons. One it honed her personal skill and two Maura was learning how to defend herself. The instructor immediately saw there was nothing he could show the lovely brunette model, though he found himself making excuses to be near her. One of the excuses was teaching her friend Maura, who needed a lot of instruction, though he had to admit that the honey blonde was a natural. Her keen eye sight and attention of detail had benefited her in learning to shoot. After just two sessions, the young teenager could hit the target with every shot with at least one in every six shoot hitting the black. Jane vowed to continue these lessons when they got home, as well as buying Maura her own weapon for a present.

Today was their fourth trip to the gym. The couple had just left Jane's final shot. Maura had arranged for her inherited company to go public in two weeks. The sharp business woman was keeping 40.1% and Jane was buying at half price 10% of the company, so that between the two of them they had controlling interest in the company. This was done at Maura's insistence to show how much faith she had in her lover and friend.

Between her gambling winnings and her paychecks from the modeling, the wily brunette was able to pay for her shares. It left her with very little capital. Her salary was substantial, but the sharp teenager had used up what cash reserves she had. Her hope to buy a house in the Garden District for her mother and brothers must go on hold. The proud young woman was bound and determined to show her girlfriend that she was willing to put all she had into her capable hands.

They enter the gym and changed into their gym outfits, which were quite fashionable, as well as functional and got to work warming up. Their instructor came over and immediately started sparring with Jane while Maura trained with one of the older students. While the girls worked, their assistants scanned the gym looking for anyone who was paying too much attention to their boss's activities.

***SE***

Maxwell Kimble was eating his breakfast, when two men came into the small diner. One of the men glanced in his direction and all he could think of was how amateurish the move was. The short lean man finished his meal and went to the restroom and waited.

As expected the two men charged into the restroom with their guns scanning for a target. Their target was concealed by the door, which exposed him as it closed. When his silenced gun was clear of the closing door, he puffed two shots into each of the men before they had a chance to turn around.

The killer quickly exited the restroom and sat down. He paid the check and left a standard tip and left before anyone discovered the bodies and the police came to investigate.


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: I was just watching an old 1968 episode of 'Family Affair' and one the characters on it were talking about how different age was in Europe than in America. She was saying she was married at 15. In the Deep South it was also like that. I just mention it because it shows how the attitude of age was so different 40 to 50 years ago. You see that's the way it was. By the way, I appreciate all your comments, but if you think the story is sick, why do you read it?**

Chapter 61: Returning Home

The final thing the girls need to do was to finish buying the small villa. They would be returning during the Christmas holidays and for the Easter break as well. With constant trips back and forth between New Orleans and Parish, the villa made so much sense.

The couple took possession of the villa the day before they were scheduled to return to New Orleans. Maura and Jane took the entire day to point out changes and repairs the villa needed. Maura felt confident in their new friends, but Jane, who was a less trusting soul, took Georgette to the side and told her a story:

_When I was fourteen years old, I was made leader of my gang, we were called the Warlords. One of the rival gangs tried to take a paper route that had been ours for years. They had strong armed the regional head to give it to them. Well, I got pretty upset about it and went and had a talk with them. I went in their headquarters with a baseball bat and a bad attitude. I put four of them in the hospital. They relinquish the paper route and two others. To this day their leader walks with a limp from his busted kneecap. I just thought you girls should hear that story straight from the horse's mouth. I would hate for there to be a misunderstanding later on._

Georgette went to Yvette and asked her what the tall gangster meant and the fiery redhead answered, "She is telling you that if you should steal from them. She will personally break your knee caps with a baseball bat."

Georgette was shocked, she had heard some stories, but thought they were just American exaggerations. So the young French woman asked, "Is she serious or is she having one of her jokes?"

The smiling assistant part her hand on the gorgeous brunette's shoulder and replied, "She's the most serious people I know when it comes to fighting. I have never had the privilege to see in action, but Maura has told me stories of Jane in action, which she witnessed personally. I would definitely not piss off Jane Rizzoli.

***SE***

Maura was sitting at her desk going on the final balance sheets and examining ways to cut cost and yet increase yield. The honey blonde used the intercom to direct Danielle, "Danielle come into my office. We need to talk."

The chestnut blonde came into the office. The older woman was sporting a new look. The normally plainly dressed woman was wearing a new Constance Isles original business suit. The suit was lovely soft beige with golden flake woven into the silk fabric. The shimmering attire gave the appearance of an aura reflecting her silky peach skin.

The honey blonde boss commented, "Nice outfit. My mother is so good at finding that material that highlights your best features."

The shy assistant blushed and shyly answered, "Thank you for the complement and the new wardrobe and trusting me to do this job. Just thank you. I don't know what else to say."

Maura was pleased with the reaction to her bonus, especially the bashful chuckle that interrupted her thank you. The always sharp dressing manager smiled, "Next we work on your shoe closet."

The older woman crinkled her brow in confusion as she said, "Miss Isles, I already have six pairs of shoes. Why would I need more?"

The honey blonde guffawed in her response, "Like I said we have to work on your shoe CLOSET. I buy more than six pair of shoes every time I go shopping. Shoes are the primary accessory to any outfit. But we have to talk some business. You're not coming to New Orleans with me. I have to have someone \watching the day to day for both Isles Fashions and Rizzles Acquisitions."

Danielle laughed and said, "I like the name, but why would Jane a minor owner get top billing?"

Maura shyly answered, "Because I love her and I wanted to show her how much I love and trust her. Plus Isrizzle sounded too much like Israel."

Danielle doubled over in laughter. The chestnut blonde collapsed on the floor holding her sides trying to control her hysteria. Finally, the older woman found her control and started breathing in through her nose and out through mouth. When she gained enough control she giggled out, "I'm sorry I lost it, but you told a very funny joke. I didn't expect it. Is Yvette going?"

The honey blonde smiled coyly and asked, "What if she was?"

Danielle looked down at her feet and mumbled, "I would miss her."

The young teenager almost giggled as she responded, "What was that you said?"

The caramel blonde assistant said with extra volume, "I would miss her."

Maura didn't have any more time to play, so she told her assistant, "It will take both of you to run both companies. Jane is going over this with Yvette as we speak. So, Danny how would like to change your title from personal assistant to managing supervisor. I've written you a letter of authority. Jane and I are leaving in about an hour then you will be on your own. As a sidebar, your salary is increased by 30% starting this minute."

Danielle asked, "Why did you call me Danny."

Maura smiled as she replied, "Your name is Danielle and Danny is a good name for a girl like you."

The Chestnut blonde was replied, "I'll take the job and the nickname, besides Yvette is already calling me Danny. Speaking of my girlfriend, who is running what?"

Maura replied, "The short answer is me, but you want to know who has what powers and why. Well here is how it has to work. Yvette and yourself will both be managing supervisors, but the final power lies with Jane and myself. We will have a telephone conference at 9:00 pm Paris time each day. Don't miss it if you want to keep this position. The two of you will implement our input. You do have the authority to run the day to day, but you need permission from either Jane, my mother or myself to hire or fire. You must keep your head and remember do not let them see you sweat. Do you have any questions whatsoever?"

Danny swallowed hard and asked, "Are you sure I'm ready for this much responsibility?"

Maura smiled brightly and related, "Let me tell you a story that Jane told me once. Two young men were inheriting their father's trucking company, but the father couldn't tell which son was the better man to be in charge. So, he devised a plan. He took from each man his oldest son, the man's grandsons and watched. The oldest son called the police and cooperated in every way. He paced the floor waiting for a ransom call, which never came. As time passed, the oldest son began to panic and the young man yelled and screamed orders to the police and FBI. On the third day, the oldest son sat on a lawn chair and cried. The father relented and sent the boy home.

The younger son's reaction was much different. He called no one and waited for three days. Finally, the father walked up to his youngest son and asked, "Son, why didn't you call the police and the FBI or at least call a private detective or something."

The young man looked at his father and said, "I knew it was a test. No one kidnaps one son from each of a pair of brothers on the same day in two different places. Additionally, the teacher said my son just got into a car with a stranger. I knew better. I have trained my children to run from strangers or scream and holler until an adult comes to help. So, the only logical conclusion was you took the boys as some sort of test."

The father smiled and thought to himself, his oldest would be the best man for the job. He at show some passion and a man without passion isn't a man with vision. Until his youngest son said, "And father; if you ever pull another stunt like that; I will kill you."

His father smiled and walked over to his youngest son and made him president of the company, because he kept his head and had passion.

That's you Danny, you keep your head and you have passion."

The chestnut blonde had to ask, "Why did Jane tell you that story?"

Maura chuckled softly, "She told me the story when I had doubts about running this company. She is not as intelligent as I, but she is much wiser."

***SE***

Jane was wise and she knew that there was something going on. The initiative brunette had read about the death of the head of plant security for Griffin's company corporate office in Galveston. Mr. Bev was lying to her. The sharp gang leader furiously called her oldest friend on the phone. Three answered, "Hello, can I help you?"

The angry young woman snapped, "Get your father."

Three responded, "Is that you Jane? How are you? I heard you were sick."

Jane smile inwardly and replied, "I'm aces, kid. Now, get me your daddy."

Three chuckled, "I'll get him. It seems Paris left you as mean as ever. I'll get him."

The fuming brunette was trying desperately not to lose control. Every instinct the troubled teen had told her she needed to take action and make this right. However, the incensed teenager had to insure what right was in this case.

After nearly two minutes a familiar voice tentatively answered the phone, "Hello, Janie, are you still upset with me?"

Trying to lose her temper the infuriated brunette answered, "I'm not upset. I'm pissed off, livid, outraged and furious, but I am far from upset. I just got off the phone and found out a few things about what happened to Tiffany Griffin and her friends. Then I read about a certain security specialist for Griffin Oil found dead. Mr. Bev, you are so wrong in this.

I love you like a father, but this has got to stop. I have a couple of questions for you before I tell you what is going to happen."

The certainty and finality in her voice scared the tough Mafioso a bit, as he replied, "Ok, Jane fire away."

The intentional pun was not lost on the irritated Italian, as she asked, "Did you order the three police officers to molest Tiffany after her twenty-four session with the three rapists in her cell?"

The perplexed crime boss responded, "No, I didn't. They were supposed to just take the girls to the airport and make sure they were on a first class flight to Barbados."

This confirmed the younger woman's suspicions. Next the annoyed brunette asked, "Did you know the rapists in the cells took two of the girl's virginity?"

The tough gangster was taken aback as he replied, "No, I didn't. They were just supposed to you know intimidate and scare the girls with what could happen. Maybe strip them and roughly fondle them. I swear they went further than I intended."

The upset teenager sighed heavily, "This is what comes from not giving complete instructions and leaving details to others. Maura gave you a plan, which you expanded upon. Then, your subordinates add their touched, first the 'gentlewomen' in the cells and then the three cops. Now, we have five damaged young women who have been traumatized for the rest of their lives.

And what are doing about it? You're going after the father of one of the traumatized girls, who rightly is pissed at what you did to his daughter. If it were me, I would have come at you with guns ablazing. But Maura is trying to civilize me, so I'm going to try and fix this without any more bloodshed."

The properly chastised crime lord could only say, "I didn't order anything like that. They were just supposed to put the fear of God into them."

"You mean the fear of you in them," responded the lecturing teenager, "This is why I don't leave details to anyone but myself. I want you to call off your dog and leave this to me."

"You do know they tried to hit him the other night," replied the recovering gangster, "I may not be able to call him off. It's personal, now."

Jane was beyond exasperated, "It's personal. Of course, it's personal. It's personal with everyone. It has to stop, now. If you can't stop him, I will. I have it to do."

***SE***

The undersized hit man received a phone message from his employer, 'The time has come for all good men to rise above principle.'

The dark man called the waiter and asked for a phone. He dialed a predetermined number, when the phone was answered he said, "Huey Long was the king of everyman."

The voice on the other side of the line said, "Yet, all the king's horse…"

The competent hit man asked, "What are your instructions?"

The voice on the other end of the telephone line was that of Vincent Bevenito and he said, "I wanted to tell you in person. Stand down. The contact is complete. Someone else is going to handle negotiations frin this point forward."

The violent little man replied, "They tried to kill me. What if I don't want it to be over?"

A snicker was heard over the phone, as the voice responded, "Then, you'll be fighting Il Finitore. She said she had it to do."

Everyone in the New Orleans underworld had heard of the infamous Il Finitore, but to most of them, she was just a myth. So the unimpressed hit man said, "I don't believe in Santa Claus or Il Finitore."

The disembodied voice sighed, "You better believe in her. All the stories you've heard are just the tip of the iceberg. But you go ahead and do what you think is best, but let me tell you Charles Hoyt didn't listen either.


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Notes: I had prepared a long and detailed defense of what I have written, but then I remember why I started writing this story. I was going to ask you if I should continue, but I'm not going to. I am going to continue for me and if I have only one follower, I'll continue for that person as well. Thank you for reading my tale. It is not pretty and I don't pull punches. This story is based on true events. **

**Remember what Hemingway said, 'All true stories end in death.' He said that in reference to great loves. Since one of the great loves must die before the other, the surviving lover must continue through life without that loved one. He saw the tragedy in that. He was right. I know it from experience.**

**Please keep the comments going. Any and all are welcome.**

Chapter 63: The Road to Redemption

Jane had insisted on staying in Paris for another week, even though it meant they would be getting home just in time to start school. However, the determined brunette would have it no other way and despite repeated attempts by Maura for an explanation, none was forthcoming.

Every day the focused Italian would go to the gym and spend hours honing her fighting skills. Savate came naturally to a young woman, who had used many of the same fighting techniques on the street without giving them a name.

Three days into their extra week, Jane announced that it was time for them to go home. The dark teenager told her girlfriend she had one final detail to work out and then they would be free to go home.

That afternoon Jane entered a fighting club down the street from where she had been receiving her instructions at the invitation of her mentor and teacher. At the beginning of her training, the tough fighter had entrusted with the man the reason she needed such intense training. The elderly instructor had been sympathetic with both her reasons and the person at whom they were directed.

It seems that Pierre Letraux had harmed a student of his and had made some unwanted sexual advances at another. Inspecteur Letraux was Basque and had disliked anyone who was not Basque. He tolerated the French and Italians, but hated Americans, who did not know their place in the world.

What he hated most of all were American women. They did not understand that God placed them on Earth to obey and service their men and he was only too happy to show them what their function in life really was.

The officier de la paix had one great passion and that was Savate. The obsessed man had started training in the martial art as a young man and had studied for close to fifteen years, though only seriously for the last four.

The police officer came to the gym four nights a week to train and spar. The man was a bully, who terrorized all the weaker opponents in the small club. Each night the large intimidator would hold open challenges to anyone and everyone.

This night the belligerent tyrant had dispatched his third opponent from a fighting club from the left bank. The arrogant bully failed to notice a tall slinky brunette and shorter redhead watching intently from the shadows near the front door. Bellowing out his challenge without a response, the overconfident ruffian was about to leave the ring, when the dark gorgeous figure emerged from concealment. The obviously lovely model called out, "I accept your challenge."

The redhead translated the acceptance of the quarrelsome inspector's challenge for the American brunette. Everyone in the gym laughed; except for an elderly Savate instructor and a small slender Italian concealed by the shadows near the entrance to the locker rooms. The brash fighter waved the young girl off and commanded in French, "Go away little girl before I'm forced to spank you."

Jane laughed and growled as Yvette translated, "Better men than you have tried and now I have their balls in jars at home. Do you only fight those you can beat and little girls who can't fight back."

The arrogant man was getting angry, as he snapped back with the red-haired girl translating, "_You are digging yourself a deep grave little girl. If you don't go away, I'll…_"

The tall Italian interrupted his coming threat with Yvette smiling as she translated, "You'll what, bleed all over me. I hear a lot of talk, but very little action. I tell you what, we'll make a bet. I'll bet you a night in bed with me for your dick and balls."

As soon as the translation was complete, the entire club broke out into laughter with many of the men holding their sides and rolling on the floor. As the slinky brunette eased out of her smart and fashionable outfit exposing the bait. The slender well-proportioned woman was dressed in a stylish pink string bikini, very girlie and very purposeful. The corrupt cop would be watching her rather than fight. The sexy brunette smiled seductively at the dark man confident in her assistant's accurate translations and asked, "Do we have a bet?'

The man's hormones and ego were overriding his common sense. He thought, 'How could a sexy babe possibly beat him?'

So the belligerent egotist replied with Yvette whispering her transportation. "_Sure we have a bet. And to show how good a sport I am. I am going to you the first shot_."

Jane smiled and waved her camera crew into the small club. The hot babe loved stupid overconfident men, who underestimated the strength of women. The efficient crew finished setting up the lights and positioning cameras, as the challenger removed high heels, replacing them with boxer's boots.

The bewilder police officer didn't want cameras filming his destruction of the mentally apparently ill model. His protests were unnoticed over the din of activity. The French-speaking redhead asked, "Are you afraid to be beaten by a woman while on camera? Or are you a man of your word and your convention."

The trapped man grunted his acceptance of the terms, because to refuse would damage his hold on the members of the club. It was liable to obliterate his carefully molded reputation. So, the crooked cop did the only thing he could do and that was to enter the ring.

The slender Italian entered the ring and walked up to the overconfident ass and asked shyly, "What are the rules."

The tough man smiled and leaned forward and answered, "You pick the rules. I'm planning our evening together."

"Good," replied the tough young woman, as Jane replied quickly, "Let's start."

Jane swiftly connected with a fouette bas catching the big man right under his chin, which sent his head snapping backwards. He was stunned as he stepped back from his opponent. Without any further comment, the young Italian followed her kick with chasse bas to the reeling man's chest. After planting her feet and with the off balance man's groin exposed Jane sent another chasse bas, this time into his groin.

No more than groan escaped his lips; he hadn't the air capacity for a scream. Without any capacity to protect himself, the staging man felt a foot land hard against his temple, causing the man to drift into unconsciousness.

***SE***

The cataleptic man's next sensation was the feeling of cold water, as it was dumped on him. The woozy cop was looking into hard chocolate colored eyes. There was no mercy there. The tall brunette looked the man squarely in the eyes and said, "Now I own your dick and balls. I'm going to be generous and let you keep them on loan. But should you use my property for anything other than to piss or stoop your wife, then I will come back to reclaim my property. Do I make myself clear?"

Yvette translated everything Jane said. The still lightheaded man nodded his acceptance. The terrorifying woman smiled and asked, "Do you remember Tiffany Griffin?"

The unsteady police officer answered, "You mean the rich girl, I got to rough up a bit?"

"Good, I'm glad you remember her," the tough fighter said as she stomped his right hand viciously. As the dark young woman was leaving, she said, "That was a message from her."

The camera filmed a close up of his face twisted with pain and then the crew started packing their equipment. As the tall brunette was leaving, she told the crowd, you better call an ambulance. No sooner were the words out of her mouth and a gurney with three men dressed in white came into the gym. The elderly Savate teacher said, "I called them when he gave you the first move."

***SE***

As the gurney was being pushed from the small fighting club, it was stopped by a small dark man in a long raincoat. He looked at the medical techs daring them to object. When the dark killer saw they were going to do nothing, he leaned over the gurney to meet the injured cop's eyes and said in perfect French, "_Our mutual employer is not happy with the quality of your work. You did not follow his instructions and overstepped your authority. As a result, he wants a full refund from you and your colleagues with a vig of 200 francs a week until the debt is paid. When you get out of the hospital someone will contact you_."

The eyes of the frightening young man freed the medical techs, who were pushing the gurney. As they were leaving with the broken fighter, the harden killer said quietly, "You should pray and thank God, you're still alive. The last man to cross her is dead. Stay away from her. I did and after tonight's show, I'm glad I did."

***SE***

Tiffany Holly Griffin was staring into vacantly space. Her vision was unfocused and foggy as the formally platinum blonde could only see what had been done to her that night, clearly.

Her hair was no longer platinum blonde; her chestnut blonde roots had turned into strands of chestnut blonde hair. That and the lack of grooming her hair had caused her head to appear incomplete.

The wounded woman's face was undamaged, unmade and in total despair. It was plain to see, the formerly vivacious debutant was broken and need of a focus. It was coming in a package, she didn't expect.

***SE***

Yvette and Danielle said their goodbyes and were now living at the villa being renovated at Michelle and Georgette's direction and supervision. Jane and Maura were seated on the corporate jet on their way back to New Orleans and home. Maura was sitting in her seat going over some last minute paperwork, while Jane was sitting going over some blue prints and floor plans. The honey blonde had asked her girlfriend what she was doing, but the stoic brunette would only say that she had a job to do in Galveston when they got back.

The intelligent teenager didn't need a genus IQ or a universal atlas to know that the only person they had known in Galveston was Jonathan Griffin. Maura wanted to know more and was tempted to ask what her older lover was going to do, but guilt prevented her doing so. The lovely teenager had made a mistake in placing her plan in Mr. Bev's hands and not following through its supervision. For that error in judgment five young women were put in a terrible position and damaged as a result. Guilt was a terrible companion.

***SE***

The young couple was greeted at the airport by Constance and Louise, who was smiling in her new dress. It seems that the young child was becoming quite the clothes hound, while they were gone. The lovely young child loved pretty dresses and new shoes. Jane rushed forward and scooped the child up into her arms and was reward by a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The happiness was short lived. Constance spoke, "I hate to break up the reunion, but we have problems. The first is the school. They got a call from a reporter about a story that will appear in October about the new lesbian regime at Isles Fashion. They were fishing for comments from a Catholic school about having two lesbians on their roles, when the Church is totally against such activity.

I know Jane wouldn't do something so stupid, so it had to you, dear. Why did you do it? Are you determined to get thrown out of school?"

The honey blonde in question replied, "I'm not going to apologize for expressing how I feel. Mother, do you think it's right that we are so in love and have to hide it? Love is never wrong or am I wrong?"

Jane came to Maura's mother's rescue by saying, "No one is saying you were wrong. We are saying your timing sucks. Had you waited until the end of the school year, we would be getting our diplomas and no the wiser. As it stands now, you have forced their hands. If they wait, the article will come out and make them look stupid and blind. So, they are going to have to act immediately. I'm hoping I can take all the heat. You can graduate from Urseline and I will go to public school. I know I can get into Franklin and for them I might be able to play football. I'd be one of the tallest kids on the team, not to mention meanest."

Maura shook her head vigorously, "No, I did this with my eyes wide open. I am who I am and I will not hide. Besides, Mother, don't you think Jane has fought enough of my battles for me? I think we can hire tutors and finish on our own."

Constance added, "You can forget Loyola too. They're Catholic."

Maura smiled, "Tulane will take anyone's money."

Jane smiled for a second until she asked, "What else?"

Constance looked to Maura and asked, "Why don't you go find Louise an ice cream while Jane and I talk?"

Maura nodded and took the child's hand leading her away. The honey blonde knew this signal. They needed to talk about Louise and Maura would find out about from Jane later. Not to mention, the younger teen figured she knew what this talk was about.

When Maura and Louise were out of earshot, Constance led Jane to a seat in the waiting area. Jane knew what was coming, but it didn't help. Before Constance could tell her the bad news, Jane said, "You have to adopt Louise. I figured as much. Who wants to give a seventeen year old smartass a kid anyway? You'll make a wonderful mother. I mean, look how you did already."

Constance grabbed the sad girl's hands and said, "You're wrong. I didn't want Louise to hear it all, because she is too young to understand. There are seven weeks to your birthday and we have gotten a hearing date fifteen weeks from now. My lawyers assure me that given you were legally left with the responsibility by the child's father and that you will be of full majority, the court will have no choice, but to name you full guardian.

The problem is this damn article. There will be some community backlash and some may attack you based on your sexuality. I think you need to name me temporary guardian of Louise until the dust clears. If you are giving me temporary custody until you graduate high school, the courts will see how responsible you are. You got to remember they don't want another orphan in the system anymore than you do. Betsy left a few for which they are still trying to find room"

Jane saw the wisdom in the compromise and asked, "What do I have to do?"

Constance smiled and said, "That can wait until tomorrow. Let's enjoy the rest of the day."

Jane shook her head and said, "I can't. I have to fly out to Galveston. Tell Maura I'll see her in three days."

Constance asked, "What's in Galveston?"

Jane half-smiled, "The road to redemption."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: The Ballad of Big Joe

Big Joe Vincenso was at preseason practice for the Jesuit Blue Jays. The team was favored to win not only the Catholic League Championship, but was the odds on favorite to win the State title. The big man was a senior and had had another growth spurt. The giant Italian now stood at 6'5½" and weighed in at 269 pounds. LSU, Tulane and Ole Miss were scouting him this year to offer the jovial brunette a scholarship.

This year the coach had moved him from tight end to guard on offense and from end to tackle on defense. As a result, the big guy had to take extra practice to learn his new positions.

Big and Little Tucky had been charged with meeting the lighthearted behemoth each day after practice. Jane had one rule. No one traveled by themselves anymore. Since taking down Hoyt and Doyle, the gang had become too powerful and had but a bull's-eye on every member's back.

Big and Little Tucky were picking up groceries for Mrs. Cooper, the elderly woman, who shared an alley with their mother. The boys didn't live at home anymore, but they still felt responsible for the old lady, who had baby sat them, when they were toddlers.

The Piggly Wiggly was crowded today. Labor Day was Monday and school started on Tuesday, so everyone was either buying picnic stuff or school supplies. Though everyone gave way for any Warlord, weaving through the crowded aisles was slow going.

After the two brothers had gathered all the items on Miss Irene's list, everybody under thirty called the elderly widow Miss Irene, they went to the head of the first line. A man at the rear voiced a complaint, but was hushed by everyone around him, "Be quiet. They're Warlords. Don't get them mad. They could kill us all."

The manager rushed over and opened a new register just to check out the two boys. The intelligent business man didn't want the other customers upset and he knew the Warlords kept his place from being rob. The bill came to $23.43, which the smart storekeeper charged to their account; an account that was never billed. The store manager called over one of the bag boys to help put the groceries in their car.

When the two lads got to the car, the Hernandez brothers and two other hoods were sitting on it. Little Tucky slipped a pistol from the waistband at the back of his pants. Big Tucky told the bag boy to go inside. The smart gangster had a shotgun concealed in the child carrier of the shopping cart.

Neither Warlord said a word. The Hernandez brothers were too confident in their numbers and that was going to get them killed. The Tuctucci brothers knew differently; they had learned from a woman who had taken on five Pollocks with nothing but her wit and good looks.

When Mario went for his piece in his waist band, Big Tucky pulled out his shotgun and opened the ball. The spray on a sawed off shotgun is wide and the big double ought shot took down Mario, Carlos and the big guy next between them. Jose took three .38 rounds to the chest. The fifth guy held up his hands to surrender.

The battle had lasted all of fifteen seconds, but four Tigers were down. One was dead for sure, three others were possibly dead. The fifth guy was disarmed by Big Tucky, who said, "Run and don't stop."

Little Tucky checked the three, who had been hit by the shotgun blast. He looked at his brother and shook his head. The two brothers looked at each other and checked their watches and said simultaneously, "Big Joe."

The boys took time to take their groceries and the Spanish thug's weapons; they wanted nothing that would tie them to the shooting. Then they got in their car and sped off to get Big Joe. The only explanation was a hit on the leaders of the Warlords.

Jane was doing her thing in Galveston, though no one knew what that was, which left Big Joe. Joe Vincenso was Jane's second-in-command and the man, who guarded her back. The Tigers had meant to kill the three main leaders after Jane. The only other possible target was Three, but who would be crazy enough to hit Tony J's son. No, it had to be Big Joe.

The boys wove their way through the back streets to Jesuit. The main roads would be a nightmare this time of day. The two brothers were doing forty miles per hour in a twenty mile per hour speed zone, but the cops were the least of their worries. If Joe were killed, they would have to face Jane.

***SE***

Big Joe knew he was in trouble the minute he left practice. As was his practice, the street smart hoodlum checked the street before he exited any building. When the massive Italian looked out of the gym window, he saw several unfamiliar faces and no sign of the Tuctucci's car. They had the tough gangster trapped.

The hardened street fighter's first thought was, 'I hope the brothers are okay.'

It never crossed his mind that this could be the end of Joseph Vincenso. The giant brunette thought, 'What would Jane do?'

The jovial colossus laughed, Jane would kill them all. The big man surveyed the room and assessed his armament. The wily Italian was carrying a .45 with two spare clips and two pairs of brass knuckles. He often taped his hands with these hunks of brace in place. Remembering the cleaning products left in the gym store room, the savvy fighter moved to the office area.

In the store room, the bright young man found a bottle of ammonia and a bottle of bleach along with two bottles of pure alcohol. Additionally, two of the other cleaning products contained a large amount of alcohol. Taking the tops off the four bottles made mostly of alcohol, the sensible youngster pushed rags into the bottles.

The clever athlete put his four homemade bombs in one mop bucket with wheels and the bottle of bleach and bottle of ammonia in another. Big Joe had recalled from history class how some of the poison gas used in World War I was made by mixing bleach and ammonia.

Working quickly the smart Italian poured the ammonia in the bucket; then he placed the plastic container of bleach in the liquid. The shape brunette placed the poison gas bucket at the doorway. Taking the two mostly alcohol cleaning products from his bucket, he placed them at the first turn to the back door and the second at the back door. These two bombs would make more smoke than fire and were going to be use to conceal his movements.

The big jock causally walked out the front door and feigned surprise, before the gigantic lad dashed back into the gym, where he only partially locked the locks. The big guy hustled down the hall and pretended to run out the backdoor, which he quickly closed and bolted shut.

Running full speed back to the front door, he arrived in time to see several men to bust open the front door. Using his pistol, the smart Italian shot the bleach, which release a toxic gas that was causing the four men inside the front door to cough uncontrollably. Joe step out of concealment and calmly shot each man once through his chest. His instincts wanted to put more bullets in the men, but he would need all his ammo, if he was going to get out of this alive.

With gas filling the front area, using the front door was out for a while. Hoping to delay the men at the front even more, the smart athlete used his lighter to ignite the alcohol soaked rag and toss it at the front door. The concoction ignited the door somewhat, but mostly it billowed black chocking smoke.

Joe rushed to the backdoor, where several men were trying to batter down the back door of the gym. Joe emptied the rest of his clip through the back door and raced to take a position next to it. The veteran fighter changed clips and spotted how the men had broken the glass in the backdoor in an effort to unlock it.

Taking his second smoke bomb, the wily Italian lit it and shoved it through the broken window. It too burst into fire that produced billowing black smoke. The playful Goliath unlocked the back door and jumped its back step railing. Using the trash cans as camouflage, the calculating fighter moved along the building toward the back fence.

Joe spotted the car as it was driving through the back fence. Naturally they expected him to race out the back using just the smoke as cover. The large Italian lit his first pure alcohol bomb and threw it at the incoming vehicle. In his first stroke of luck, the bottle sailed through an open back window, igniting on contact with the back sit.

Soon the car was enveloped in flames and its two passengers and driver were diving from it with their clothing on fire. The three men's buddies were desperately trying to douse the flames. Joe took this opportunity to slide out the opening behind the garbage bins. This part of the fence was often used by neighborhood kids to sneak into the gym when the school was closed, so they could play some basketball.

Once beyond the fence, Big Joe was running down the street toward the lumber yard. If he could get through the lumber yard, he would be in Warlord territory. It was then his luck turned. One of the Spaniards was doing his job and not watching his friends burn. Joe and the shocked teen both held pistols at each other and both of them fired.

***SE***

When the Tuctucci brothers got to Jesuit, they found firemen and police. It seems Big Joe had burned down the school in an effort to get away. At first, the two brothers were at a loss of what to do. Then they spotted one of their police contacts. With a ten, they found out that there were at least six bodies, all of them Spanish.

Big Tucky passed the cop another ten and said to Little Tucky, "Big Joe must of gone out the basketball door, which means he would be on the lumber yard side of our territory."

Little Tucky shook his head and said, "Let's go to buy some lumber."

***SE***

The young Spaniard had shot too quickly and laid dead at Big Joe's feet. However, two things went wrong for the gentle giant; the youngster had hit him along his right rib cage. The bullet had grazed him, but had also broken two of his ribs. The second thing was the shots had alerted the rest of the gang.

The wound would have to wait. His shirt would dry and clot his blood. If the big guy lived, removing his shirt would be a bitch, but first the huge Italian had to get home.

Using all his strength and stamina, the hardened athlete raced the eight blocks toward the lumber yard. This was no ordinary lumber yard. It was the main place for building materials in New Orleans. The place was loaded with bricks, cinder blocks, steel girding and lumber, lots and lots of lumber. The yard itself comprised more than one hundred city blocks and was a maze for those who weren't familiar with its layout.

Joe stopped right after he entered the main entrance of the yard. There were three entrances. The one at the far north was the entrance to the lumber mill that cut all the lumber and was controlled access. They would go there. The other entrance was to the west and on the other side of the yard. It led to train tracks, which was the eastern boundary of Warlord territory.

The gigantic fighter waited to catch his breath and slow his pursuit. If Big Joe just ran, he knew he would die. The experience warrior had to stop and think for a minute, now that he had reached his first objective. His weapons were a fire bomb and a .45 with one round expended and one spare clip. The Tuckies, if they were alright, would know he was coming here, but he couldn't count on any help. After all, they were probably in as much trouble as he was.

At that moment three cars of Spanish fighters converged on the main entrance. As they were exiting their cars an alcohol bomb exploded at the feet of two of the Spanish gangsters. They were quickly enveloped in flames. Two more men were killed and three others were wounded as Joe emptied the rest of his clip into the diving Tigers and dashed for the interior of the lumber yard.

Joe had just exchanged clips when he was met by six gangsters coming from their side of the lumber yard. The Spanish hoods had taken a big chance in using that entrance, but it had paid off. Joe emptied his gun into the hard charging gang members. All six of the men took hits, but so did Joe. More men were converging on his location.

All he could think to do was grab one of the Spaniard's guns and climb the pile of red bricks to his right. Lying flat among the bricks, Jane's best friend waited for either his enemies or help.

***SE***

The Tuctuccis arrived to three burning cars and several corpses. One of the cars had exploded taking out the other two. The main entrance to the lumber yard was in flames and there would be no getting through that entrance.

The boys sped around to the entrance at the edge of their territory. When they got there they found Three and four of the others examining three parked cars at the lumber yard access. Big Tucky yelled, "The Speeks are after Big Joe. They ambushed him at school, but he got away. We know he's trapped inside. Jake go get the others. The rest of us are going towards the east entrance. Stay sharp and loose. No prisoners, we don't have time to deal with any. The cops and fire department will be here in no time. So, we have to move."

***SE***

Big Joe examined the ammo in the gun he grabbed. The big man had four rounds. The experienced soldier examined his wounds. The seasoned athlete had taken two rounds to the right of his stomach and another through his bicep. The sharp fighter knew, he was losing too much blood too fast. His only hope lay with Big and Little Tucky.

The tender giant wished Jane was here, not to fight, but to say good-bye. Hardening himself to the inevitable the veteran warrior was determined to live long enough to say good-bye to his best friend.

Joe remembered the first time he met the girl. They were in kindergarten. Ben Jacobs, a third grader, was pushing down all the kindergarten girls, but not Jane. The dark little girl hauled off and punched him square in the nose. Ben was about to hit her back, when the tallest kindergartener you ever saw stepped between them and said, "My name is Joe Vincenso and if you want to hit her, you have to go through me."

Ben was not the brightest kid, but he stood eye to eye with a kindergartner and his nose was already bleeding. Ben looked around and saw no friendly faces. So, the bully left with his bloody nose and broken reputation. The smiling brunette held out her hand and said, "I'm Jane Rizzoli."

From that moment forward, they had each other's back. The big jock was losing consciousness, when he heard gunfire and people calling his name. One of the voices was Big Tucky. But the big guy was too weak to move. However, never to be one without an idea, the big man used the last of his strength to push his pile of bricks over the edge. Then, the pride of Jesuit passed out.


	65. Chapter 65

**Athor's Notes: In my orginal outline, Joe was to die. However, I couldn't pull that trigger. As always, all comments are welcome.**

Chapter 65: Three Ways to Heal

Tiffany Griffin had another bad night. The young blonde huddled in bed fearful of the night with her back against her bed's headboard. Her nurse tried desperately to coax her back under the covers, but the terrified young woman only saw another prisoner trying to force themselves upon her.

The older woman didn't know what alerted her to the presence behind her, but she knew there was someone else in the room with them. The nurse spun around quickly in an attempted to catch the intruder in the act. However, she spun around to find nothing, until a firm hand covered her mouth and feminine voice said, "Don't scream or someone is libel to get hurt. I'm here to help her. My name is Jane Rizzoli and I guess I'm the reason she's in this state. Now, I'm going to remove my hand and you are going to be quiet and let me help her. Or you can make a commotion and then I will have to eliminate the guards, tie you up and gag you…your choice."

The tall Italian removed her hand and the scared middle aged woman started yelling. No one came to her call. The lovely brunette gave the hysterical woman her patented Rizzoli smile and said, "It won't do you any good. I've already neutralized the guards. Let's see there were six on the perimeter, three on the first floor along with four servants, then there were three on this floor and two on the door. Did I miss any?"

The frighten caregiver asked quietly in hopes of not angering the apparently dangerous young woman, "Did you kill them all?"

The experience teenager chuckled, "I only kill when I have to. They'll wake up in about six hours with a hangover and self confidence issues. Now, let's talk. I'm Jane Rizzoli and Tiffany is in her present state because she tried unsuccessfully to torpedo my relationship with my girlfriend. Seems the girl was infatuated with me. Things got out of hand while I was ill and she got hurt. I am here to cure her."

The startled nurse asked, "How can you cure her? She's been severely traumatized. She will never forget what was done to her."

Jane nodded her acceptance of that truth, as she replied, "I know. You see I went through the same ordeal when I was fourteen. I live with it every day, but there is a cure of melancholy that grips her. So sit quietly while I help Tiffany overcome this."

Jane approached the bed and sat down in the blonde's line of sight. The young heiress's appearance was deflating. The tough teenager said, "I thought you were tougher than this Tiffany. There is nothing anyone can do to erase the past. You will have to remember those evil men and women hurting you for the rest of your life, but there are three things you can do about it. First, you can do what you are doing. You can give in to the fear and the pain. You curl up and wait to die. Second, you can kill yourself. If the pain is too much, just stop it with some pills. Third, you can fight back. You cannot undo what was done, but you can get retribution. I have something to show you."

Jane got up and opened a white projector screen; then she set up a projector with sound. Taking a roll of film from its case, the competent brunette threaded the film through the projector. When the tall Italian, turned on the projector, the face of the woman who led her attackers in prison appeared on the screen. Tiffany started to whimper in recognition. The dark teenager said, "There's no reason to afraid of her, just watch."

On the screen, you can see Jane approaching the female rapist and say, "You think you're tough, picking on young women who can't defend themselves. How are against someone who can fight back?"

Showing no mercy to the bewildered woman, Jane jabbed her in the face with the palm of her left hand. The huge woman's head snapped back and her eyes were clearly glazed. The experienced fighter followed her jab with a knee to the larger woman's stomach. With the woman doubled over in pain, the hardened warrior followed through with another knee to the woman's nose, which exploded bloodily upon contact.

The huge woman staggered around throwing wild blows that made contact with only air. The stunned rapist flailed ineffectually at the grinning brunette. The wily teenager whirled behind the astonished woman and wrapped her right arm around the woman's neck with her left arm locking the choke hold. The already wounded fighter could only jab at Jane's torso with her elbows, but in her weakened state, the blows did nothing.

After only a minute, the massive rapist's arms were flailing about without much purpose, until the gigantic woman collapsed unconscious. Without any compassion, Jane laid the woman's hands flat on the ground and stomped both of them. The snapping of the delicate hand bones could be heard clearly on the film. Then as a coup de grace, the unforgiving warrior kicked the unconscious woman across her face to break her jaw with that the film ended.

Jane turned off the projector and sat down by the young woman, who was no longer cowering. Tiffany had tears running down her face as she said, "Thank you, but what about the cops. Police are supposed to protect you, not rape you."

Jane got up and loaded a second film and said, "Watch my police brutality."

When the second film was completed, Tiffany got up and went into the bathroom. You could hear a bath being run. The tough teenager looked to the nurse and said, "You better get her some fresh clothing. I'm going to be taking her out to have some lunch. When I return her, she will be able to start her life again."

The middle aged caregiver looked at the dark teenager with open terror, "You're a monster. I don't care what they did; nobody deserves that kind of beating."

The young brunette aged a bit as she said, "I'm the Finisher. I finish what others start. Those two and four others brutalized that poor your woman for over a day. They ruined her life. No matter what I do, she will never be the carefree young debutant she once was. Her innocence was ripped from her. I don't mean her purity; I mean that childlike innocence in thinking that there are no monsters under the bed. The truth is the world is full of monsters and it takes people like me to slay them for people like her.

She needed closure. She needed revenge. She wasn't strong enough to get it. I am. So I gave her the retribution she needed to go on. If that makes me a monster, I can live with it. What I couldn't live with is dirty cops and evil sadist raping young woman. So I did something about it. Now, get off your ass and get her ready to go out. She has a date with a beautician."

***SE***

The Tuctucci brothers and Three carried the wounded giant from the lumber yard. The cops were arresting the remaining Spaniards. They thought it was more prudent to surrender to the police than face the wrath of the Warlords. When Jane found out what happened to Big Joe, jail won't be any protection.

Dr. Martini was waiting at the west gate with an ambulance. Big Joe was going to need a hospital. The doctor examined his patient on the way to Mercy Hospital. The experience physician found six bullet wounds. Two were gazing hits and two were through and throughs at the thighs. However the final two did the most damage. The good doctor had seen injuries like these before. The big man was going to lose his spleen and part of his stomach. Dr. Martini wasn't sure if the gentle giant was going to live, but he knew the boy would never play football again.

***SE***

Jane had a limo waiting to take the slightly nervous blonde to the spa; the dark brunette had reserved to wait on Tiffany hand and foot in order to restore some of the young heiress's bravado. The tough Italian sat next to the young women, who had tried to damage her relationship with Maura. It was unforgiveable.

Before Jane could say anything, Tiffany said quietly, "I'm sorry I did what I did. I'm not sorry I love you. Thank you for giving me the payback I needed. It isn't finished is it?"

The tough teenager smiled and answered, "No, it isn't. The rest is up to you. I have here a folder on the other people involved with your attack. They did what they did without any instructions. They were only supposed to scare you. I know that doesn't help, but you need to take your vengeance on the other four. I started it; you need to finish it."

The wounded blonde asked, "Doesn't it say in the Bible that vengeance belongs to God."

Jane nodded her agreement, but added, "That's true, but sometimes vengeance is the only cure for what ails you."

***SE***

Dr. Martini worked in the ambulance desperately to stabilize the wounded warrior. Joe was being pumped with Ringer's lactate and normal saline in order to compensate for his blood loss. The young man needed whole blood, but that would have to wait for the emergency room. Like any good triage doctor, the Korean War vet worked on stopping the bleeding, using compression and the body's natural clotting ability.

It was fortunate that Big Joe was in such excellent condition. His natural strength and physical conditioning could be enough for the young bull to overcome so much trauma. The ambulance pulled into Mercy Hospital and was greeted by several people in white uniforms.

The star athlete was taken from the ambulance and rushed into the emergency room. An efficient nurse asked, "Do you know the young man's blood type?"

Dr. Martini immediately answered, "Start him on a quart of A- and I can update you on the lad's medical history. Who's the doctor on staff?"

A young doctor in his mid thirties was at the gurney quickly asking, "What are his vitals?"

The emergency tech from the ambulance replied, "Blood pressure is 84 over 56 and his pulse is 110."

The emergency room doctor shouted, "Get this man to OR 5 immediately. Get internal, surgical and anesthesia there stat."

Dr. Martini interjected, "I'm his doctor. Joe is A- and has no known allergies."

The younger doctor nodded his acceptance of the data and replied, "Can you tell us what has been done?"

The older physician responded, "He was administered Ringer's and saline at the scene and in route. I had a quart of blood administered once we made it here. In route, I did my best to stop the bleeding using compression and his body's natural clotting."

The emergency room doctor said, "That's good. Let us take him from here."

Big Joe was taken to the elevator in order to be wheeled into the operating room. The doctors were working diligently to save the tough fighter from his attackers. At that moment, Tony J stormed into the emergency room for an update.

Dr. Martini intercepted his employer and said, "They're taking him to surgery to repair what they can. From the wounds I've seen, he'll lose his spleen and some of his stomach. They will do their best to save as much of the stomach and intestines as they can, but the damage is severe."

The concerned mobster asked, "Will he play football again?"

The sad doctor had tears in his eyes as he shook his head from left to right. The stricken gangster went to a nearby pay phone to call Joe's parents. This was the easy call. The hard one would have to wait for Jane to call him with an update.

***SE***

The sleek black limousine pulled in front of the beauty spa. Jane said, "I'm leaving you the limo. I reserved the full treatment for you. They will make you feel and look much better. This is the last time I want to see you Tiffany. Don't come sniffing around Maura and I anymore. I'm telling you straight. I'm not interested. You're a lovely girl, but I love Maura. You need to find someone who can help you through the bad nights ahead."

The brashness had been torn out of the now timid blonde, who asked, "Will there be a lot of bad nights?"

The tall brunette gazed into the blonde's blue eyes and said, "I still have bad nights. You will have more in the beginning, but they never really go away. You just have to live with them."

The apprehensive young woman asked, "How do you live with the nightmare?"

Jane replied, "I wish there were a simple answer to that question, but there isn't. Some nights I wake up screaming and Maura has to hold me until I go back to sleep. Before Maura, I would have to turn on all the lights and shiver in my blankets until the images faded, then I could go back to sleep."

The tentative blonde said, "Thank you for your help."

The wise Italian responded, "I had to help for moral and personal reasons. One more piece of advice. Don't drink and definitely no drugs, even if a doctor prescribe them; don't take them. It's too easy to go down the road of oblivion."

The two young women said their good-byes, very careful not to touch each other, each having their own reasons. Jane left the black limo and walked to her rental car, while Tiffany went into the spa.

***SE***

Three hours after he went into surgery, Joe Vincenso was in recovery. The big man was still under anesthesia and would be for about another hour. They were able to save his stomach, but his spleen and part of his intestine were permanently damaged.

Jane was still out of contact and would remain so for at least another two hours. Meantime Joe's friends and family remained in the waiting room for the big guy to wake up.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Speak Softly, but Carry a Big Gun

Jane paid the courier with a brown envelope, which he rudely opened and counted the money. Now, the tall brunette was sorry, she put a generous tip in the envelope. The acne faced boy thanked her with a slight bow of his head and left.

Jane opened the large cream colored envelope and dumped its contents on her work table. The wily Italian had rented a storage bin and placed a table and a chair, which she had purchased from the local Salvation Army, in the locker. The 5' x 10' locker was a large enough work area and still have room to store the equipment, the experienced warrior had recently purchased.

Before her were the blue prints, floor plans and electrical schematics of the Griffin Towers, the office building where Jonathan Griffin kept his personal office. The brilliantly gifted tactician examined each item carefully looking for the inevitable flaws in their security. The tall Italian smiled; the veteran fighter loved professionals, they were so confident in what they did. Their confidence became arrogance and arrogance breed mistakes and mistakes could be taken advantage of.

The problem with a private access elevator was it not only limited access, it also limited regress. The problem with a safe room was it was a trap. The problem with so much electronic circuitry was it needed constant maintenance and maintenance meant other access, because the powers that be do not want clients, customers, whatever to see men in grimy uniforms repairing things. So it only took Jane minutes to find her route into Jonathan Griffin's fortress of solitude.

***SE***

Jane waited on the eleventh floor at 7:58 am disguised as an elevator repairman. The floor door was open to the express elevator that was the only access to Jonathan Griffin's private office. If Griffin kept to his routine, he would stop on the tenth floor to get the morning reports, a cup of espresso and an oatmeal raisin muffin. The cunning Sicilian would have two minutes and ten seconds to get from the eleventh floor to the top of the elevator car on the tenth floor.

When the elevator stopped on the tenth floor, Jane quickly entered the elevator shaft and released the door lock causing the floor door to slide shut. The agile Italian slid down the elevator cable landing lighting on the top of the elevator. The blueprints of the elevator showed that there is four feet of clearance between the roof and the top of the elevator car.

Taking no chance Jane laid flat against the top of the car and waited for the seconds to tick by. Glancing at her watch, the tall brunette noted that the elevator started right on schedule at 8:01. At 8:02, the elevator stopped on the 19th and top floor of the office complex. After the two men exited the car, Jane grabbed the access ladder and pulled herself up to the three foot square opening which led to the maintenance crawl space.

Two feet in from the opening was a hatch that led to the roof. The slender brunette pulled herself through the opening to the roof. After closing the hatch and placing the hasp in place, the crafty Italian pulled a lock from her haversack and locked the roof access cover.

Six feet from the access hatch was a large metal box with conduit running to and from it. The box was locked by a simple Master combination lock. Taking a small piece of paper from one her many pockets on her jump suit, the always prepared brunette opened the lock using its combination. The resourceful teen took the bolt cutters from her bag and left them on top of the junction box, Jane always had a backup plan.

With the junction box open, the street smart young woman examined the power circuits for the safe room and security system. Taking a timer from her knap sack, the wiry teenager rigged the safe room to lose power for thirty seconds when activated. Using a second time the brilliant Italian rigged the elevator to go offline for thirty minutes, two minutes after the safe room loses power.

After setting up the needed electrical interruptions, the ingenious teenager looked for and found the ventilation duct for the air conditioning system. After removing the vent cover, the capable brunette checked the loads of her two .45's and the function of her hide out weapons. If everything went as planned, her weapons would be superfluous, but when you were risking your life you couldn't be any too careful. The tall Italian took a package from the haversack and set the timer for 8:28. The dark young woman took a deep breath and entered the ventilation shaft.

***SE***

Using the memorized floor plan, Jane moved slowly and carefully through the maze of air ducts to come to the ventilation shaft just above and to the right of where Jonathan Griffin sat working on his company's daily reports.

Looking at her watch Jane noticed that she had a little more than a minute until at hell broke loose. At precisely 8:17, the phone would ring. Right on time, the heavy businessman picked up his telephone's receiver and after an exchange of greeting, the busy oilman listened intently to what was being said. Following an apparent exchange of farewells, the immaculately dressed tycoon ordered his security chief to go somewhere.

The bodyguard demanded his boss enter the safe room until he came back, with the older man agreed. The tall slightly stooped man entered the steel lined cell through the vault-like door. Jane examined her watch and smiled, everything was happening on schedule.

One minute after the elevator door closed on the tough bodyguard, the power for the secure room went off, resetting the vault door, causing it to open.

When the door finished opening the elderly oilman saw a tall slender beauty in a black jumpsuit holding a .45 on him. The tough young gangster waved him into the office with her pistol and signaled him to sit down.

When the older gentleman was comfortably seated, the dark teenager smiled, "Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. I understand you wanted to talk to me.

***SE***

The experienced businessman had to chuckle at the audacity of this beautiful teenager. The veteran oilman could see what all the fuss was about, but he had no delusions. The sharp tycoon was in danger from everything he read about this young woman; she would hesitate to take his life. The question was 'Why was the wronged father still alive; he had made clear his intentions?'

So Jonathan Griffin asked, "Why am I still breathing?"

The tough gangster sighed and answered frankly, "Mr. Griffin, I have to be honest with you. Six months ago, you and your Boy Scout security chief would be blood stains on the carpeted floor, right now. However, someone has convinced me there's a better way to solve problems.

Myself, I prefer the straight forward method of doing things, but I'm willing to give her a chance. So, I thought I'd come by and have a little talk. Now, put your hands behind your back and through the bars at the back of your chair."

The elderly man knew his situation and cooperated. The lovely teenager handcuffed his hands and stated, "Mr. Griffin,…"

The older gentleman smiled and interrupted, "Since, this is such a friendly visit, why don't you call me Jonathan. Can I call you Jane?"

The young hoodlum smiled brightly and responded, "You can me anything you think you can call me safely and my Momma always taught to respect your elders. So, I think I should call you Mr. G."

The handcuffed business grinned politely and nodded his head. Then the wily Italian continued where she had left off, "Mr. G, We have approximately seventeen minutes to talk before the elevator becomes operational again. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The concerned father grew colder as he replied, "You know what I want. You have answer for what was done to Tiffany. My daughter is lying comatose in her bed because of you."

The dark warrior grew frigid as she responded, "I had nothing to do with what happened to your daughter. By the way, Tiffany is presently at a beauty spa getting her outside appearance put back together. The inside is another matter entirely. With that she is going to need your support, I gave her the means to regain control of her life. It is up to her to seize that control. You see rapist take control away from you. So you have to wrist it back from them. When I leave, you call her at her beauty spa and you'll understand what I mean. By the way, don't do it for her; for this to work she had to do it herself. Otherwise, I could have done it completely for her before I came home."

The confused father asked, "Why should I believe you?"

The tall brunette leaned forward in her seat and made eye contact with the older man and replied, "Well, for one thing, I have the gun and I could have saved us both a lot of time and eliminated all the opposition. Or I could have placed a bomb in this room and blown you sky high. I could have killed you in so many different ways. Yet, I came like this to give you your last chance; either make peace or I will."

The aging tycoon asked desperately, "How do I forgive what was done to my little girl. I love her and she was tortured by some dykes and perverted cops."

"Yes, she was tortured, but not by my hand or by Mr. Bev. Some employees took it upon themselves to exceed their orders. The two leaders of the groups have been properly chastised by me for their participation. So now, it's up to your daughter to finish the job I started for her. All you have to do is finance the endeavor.

Time is nearly up. I'll give you two more free pieced of advice. One, get Tiffany some training in self defense. It will make her feel safer and more in control. Second, don't make me come back here, because if I do this," Jane activated the remote that controlled the bomb, which exploded inside the ventilation system. The efficient fighter put on her gas mask and left the way she came in.

***SE***

Smoke bellowed from the vent as Jane re-entered the smoking shaft. The careful gang leader checked the roof before exiting the vent. The effective warrior attached a rope to a large pipe, which elbowed over the roof and back into the building.

Using the rope, Jane repealed down two floors into an empty office space. The clever young woman removed her jumpsuit to reveal a very business-like gray pant suit. The wily Italian changed from her combat boots to a pair of dark blue high heels. Then placing her weapons into a large purse before leaving the rest of her equipment on the office space's desk, the cautious fighter checked the hallway for traffic.

With the hallway clear, the very business-like woman left the office like she belonged there. While heading for the elevator, the ingenious teenager checked her watch. With a little over a minute to go before the express elevator was again operational, the tall brunette waited coolly with two other executives for the elevator to start working.

In order to enhance her credibility, the talented teenager pushed the down button impatiently. After a short wait the elevators started working and the fearsome warrior in the gray pant suit entered the car. The imaginative Italian exited on the third floor and took the stairs down to ground level. At the lobby, the dark brunette left the building and climbed into a waiting limo. The chauffeur moved the car into traffic comfortably.

***SE***

Jane had the driver drop her at a bus stand, where she went to her rental car, which was parked four blocks away. The careful young woman drove to her hotel, where she was staying. The elegant brunette went to her room, where the eager teenager could make a couple of phone calls.

Once in her room, the slinky brunette went to her room phone and called Mr. Bev to give him an update. Mr. Bev answered after only two rings. The dark teenager said, "Hey, Mr. Bev, you answering your own phone, now?"

The concerned gangster replied, "Janie, you need to get home right away. Big Joe was shot and he's in ICU in critical condition."

Jane had one question, "Who did it?"

The suave mobster knew better than to answer that question over the phone. So he replied, "That's important right now, Janie. Joe needs you and Maura is beside herself with worry over what you are going to do. Besides Big Joe and your other boys took care of business quite well in your stead, most of the gang that attacked him is dead. The rest are in jail. You need to finish up there and get home on the next flight."

The dark teen held her breath for a moment and then said, "I'll be home on the next flight. I delivered the message and I think he heard it loud and clear. You'll like to know, Tiffany is up and well. She was at a beauty spa, so I think she'll recover."

The gang boss said, "That's good, one less problem on the plate."

Jane quietly said, "I need to call Maura. Then I'll catch the next plane out. Bye."

And before the mob boss could say another word, the tough Italian hung up the phone and then started to dial a new number.


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note: Be warned this chapter is very sappy. I had tears in my eyes writing it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Remember all comments are welcome and taken to heart. I promise.**

Chapter 67: Scars

The Trans-Texas Airlines flight from Galveston, Texas to Beaumont, Texas to Port Arthur, Louisiana to Lake Charles, Louisiana to Opelousas, Louisiana to Baton Rouge, Louisiana to New Orleans, Louisiana was the first flight Jane could get. The business flyers called it the milk run of Tree Tops Airlines. The plane was a new DC-9, which were recently purchased by TTA.

It was like riding a roller coaster, no sooner you were up; you were landing. The aircraft stopped at one airport after another. The longest run was the 93 miles from Baton Rouge to New Orleans. With the stops at each airport, the flight took almost two hours. A tired teenager walked off the DC-9 with her one overnight bag and a nervous stomach.

From Galveston to Beaumont, the anxious teen thought about the time in kindergarten when Big Joe taught a shy young girl how to tie her shoe. Then Jane was taller than the big guy, her mother was having a hard time at home, because her father was having trouble at work. Though they told her not to worry, the tall young girl could see that they were apprehensive, so that made the tall brunette worry even more. It got to the point, that the scared girl was withdrawing with herself.

Joe would have none of that. The tall young boy felt strongly for the quiet girl, who took no guff from anyone. So the big clumsy boy took it upon himself to force the timid girl into enjoying life. On day the athletic youth took his reserved friend to Palmer Park on Tulane and South Claybourne to play some football with him and his other friends.

The naturally athletic Rizzoli took to football like any other young athlete, she shined. The young girl had hands like glum and could catch any ball thrown with two feet of her. Her natural speed and vertical leap made her the best receiver at the park. No one could cover the gifted young competitor.

It was at Palmer Park, when the young girl's shoe came untied and she disappeared into the bushes. Big Joe, who was concerned about his new friend, went looking for her and found her crying in the bushes. The tender hearted boy asked, "What's wrong Janie?"

The sobbing girl responded, "Nothing, I can't tie my shoe and everybody's gonna laugh at me."

The big friend replied, "If they do, I'll punch 'em. Nobody is ever gonna laugh at you. But I can show you how to tie your shoe. Here let me show you."

The large boy sat down and untied his shoe and said, "All you have to do is make two loops like this and then tie the two loops together like this."

The bright young girl smiled her patented Rizzoli smile and followed the boy's instructions and presto tied shoes.

From Beaumont to Port Arthur, Jane thought about the time in third grade when four boys tried to jump Big Joe after school. By this time Joe was the tallest person in school, even the eighth graders. So several of the boys got together to take care of the big guy, because they could do it alone.

It started out with six boys, but two of them chickened out and went home right after school, but the other four didn't. They caught the big guy alone, because Jane had had to go to the drug store to get her mother some aspirins, which was across the street from the school.

The four boys tackled the tall guy and started punching him while he lay on the ground. Big Joe managed to throw one boy off but two of them held his legs and the other had his neck in a choke hold. The big guy fought hard, but was losing consciousness.

For some reason, the boy he threw off never came back though the other three kept calling for him. They were all too busy to notice Jane coming at full speed with her book bag, which she used to knock out the thrown boy. Next, her book bag connected with the boy chocking her best friend. This was the day the tall gangly girl became feared by every boy in school.

The normal taciturn young girl was a demon fighting. Following through with her swing, the athletic girl spun and caught one of the boys holding her friend's legs right on his left ear. The last boy found himself on his back with a flailing skinny girl on his chest pounding his face with blow after blow. The angry child had broken the boy's nose and jaw, before the now erect Joe pulled his friend off the girl before she killed him. Still angry and fighting Jane got in a few kicks before Joe could calm her down.

The entire flight was a recollection of her memories of Big Joe and an ever worsening fear that the tender gangster would never see or speak with him again. If her best friend ever woke up again, the new Isles Fashions executive would see to it the big guy would never be in harm's way again.

Port Arthur to Lake Charles, Jane thought about the Valentine's Day Whitman Sampler that Joe had gotten her in the fifth grade. His plan was to give it to her during lunch in the lunch room, but didn't have the courage to give it to her, so he got within three feet of her and chickened out. He threw the box of candy at his friend and said, "Happy Valentine's"

Then the disconcerted boy ran out of the lunch room and hide in the gym. Jane knew right where to find her best buddy and sat next to him. The embarrassed boy said, "I'll never live this one down. Everybody's gonna laugh at me."

The boy was greeted by the gorgeous Rizzoli smile as she said, "I already told 'em. The first person that laughs at you is gonna havta fight me."

With that she opened the box of chocolate and the two of them sat and ate the candy until the box was empty.

Lake Charles to Opelousas, she thought about the time when they had first joined the Warlords and they were fighting the Cajun gang, the Rogues of Royal. Jane and Joe had been surrounded by five of the gang and they had fought literally back to back. Each fighter gave no ground and each of their blows rocked another gang member. Soon all five of the Cajun fighters were down and from that day forward, they were an unbeatable team, until after a dance when they were freshmen in high school.

Opelousas to Baton Rouge, Jane remembered the time in eighth grade when Jane had fallen off her bike and landed wrong on the concrete and broke her arm and gashed her head. Joe tied his shirt over the bad gash and carried her four miles to the neighborhood clinic on St. Roche. She still carried the scar on the side of her head and she had worn a cast for eight weeks.

One of the tougher boys had taken the cast as a show of weakness and challenged the injured fighter, thinking the one armed girl would back down. It didn't quite go that way. Jane glared at the would-be tough guy and said, "If you feel froggy, just jump."

From that day forward Jane would use 'froggy' when she meant someone wanted to fight. But when she looked at that scar in the mirror, she remembered the big boy who had carried her to the doctor.

Baton Rouge to New Orleans, the reminiscing teenager recalled the day after she was raped and laying in that hospital bed and her best friend, who was in the same hospital with his wounds, sitting holding her hand with tears in his big lug eyes begging her to be okay. If her friend had not been there, the wounded young teen would have been lost. As it was, it took three years and a honey blonde teenager to make her whole again.

Maura was waiting at the exit area for her flight, which was nearly twenty minutes late, as usual for this particular flight. This flight was commonly used by servicemen going to or coming home from Lackland Air Force Base and Fort Sam Houston in San Antonio, Texas or Sheppard Air Force Base in Wichita Falls, Texas or Fort Bliss out of El Paso or Fort Polk out of Alexandra, Louisiana and Fort Hood out of Bell County, Texas.

So Maura waited patiently as dozens of servicemen exited the plane. Jane was the last passenger disembarking the plane. Two servicemen were still trying to talk to the ever more frustrated beauty. The young model had no clue of how attractive she was and how lonely servicemen would want to go out with her while on leave. Hence, the ever faithful girlfriend jumped to her lover's defense and ran up to the tan brunette and kissed her passionately.

The surprised and excited Italian dropped her bag and pulled her honey blonde lovely into a full and passionate embrace. The two servicemen, who had been trying to hit on the lovely model the entire flight, were aghast at the open affection between the two young women.

The hick of the two and the one who thought he was God's personal gift to women said, "I dint know y'all was no dyke. Maybe y'all two need some good loving to know wat's it like wit a real man."

Before Jane could take offense and flatten the two men, Maura replied, "Well, when you two find a real man, maybe he will show you some good loving. Come on, your carriage awaits, malady."

Jane bowed and took her girlfriend's hand and scowled at the two fly boys daring them to say a word. At that moment the two Tuckys came forward. Little Tucky picked up the bag and flashed the pistol in his belt, while Big Tucky said; "Do you boys have a problem? Because if you have a problem, we can discuss it."

The two airmen, not wanting to end up in jail or dead on their first night of leave in New Orleans quietly left the airport to find a cab into the City.

***SE***

The Bel Air was waiting with Three guarding it while sitting on the hood of Jane's car. Jane asked, "Why the armed welcoming committee?"

Big Tucky answered, "With Big Joe down and the Spaniards out of commission, the other gangs have been feeling froggy."

Jane smiled a secret smile at the use of her trademarked term and the story behind it. So, that led to the elephant question, "How's Joe?"

The smile left Big Tucky's face when he replied, "He's still in a coma. The doctor's saying he might not wake up."

As Jane entered the driver's seat of her car, she responded, "We'll see about that. Joe won't leave my back uncovered. You'll see. First we have to stop at a K&B's and get a Sampler."

Years of faith in her friend went into that statement. Years and years of faith in a boy with a box of chocolate and big heart.

***SE***

Maura and Jane entered the ICU recovery room together. The nurse on station had attempted to stop the couple from going into the room, when it wasn't visiting hours. However, one look at the face of the tall brunette made the white clad woman rethink her position, what harm could it do the boy was never coming out of his coma.

The two young women crossed the threshold of the dull white room and saw their huge friend lying on a bed with bags and tubes all over his body. Maura grabbed her lover's arm as tears streamed down her face.

Jane hated the darkness of the room. Joe would have hated it too. The big guy loved the light, so the tall Italian strode right up to the curtained window and swung the drapes open and light poured into the room. The white walls suddenly surged into the room and the light shone upon the prone figure of a great man.

Jane thought she saw his fingers respond to the sudden burst of warmth, so the encouraged brunette went to a chair by the bed and sat down. Maura in tears pulled a chair beside her girlfriend and placed a comforting hand on her thigh.

The tall Italian smiled at the contact as she took her comatose friend's hand into her own and said, "Joe, it's me, Janie. Wake up you big lug. I brought a Sampler, so we can share it like old times."

With tears streaking down her dark complexion, the bold brunette continued in desperation, "Joe, you can't leave me you big ape. Who's going to watch my back? Who's going to tell me when I'm messing up? Who's going to carry me when I'm down? I can't lose you. So wake up."

At first it was only his hand squeezing her's. Then it was movement of his legs and other arm. Soon, the big man opened his eyes and said, "Janie, I'm hurt, but I got your back."


	68. Chapter 68

**Author's Notes: When I was twelve, I read Robert Frost for the first time. One poem inspired me so much that I took it to heart and have tried to live my life by it. Jane and Maura are going to have to choose the road they will follow. The poem is called 'The Road Not Taken.'**

Chapter 68: The Road Less Travelled

The doctors and nurses were in the room examining Joe minutes following his reawakening. For several minutes the hospital staff shunned the visitors who were responsible for the reemergence of the tall teenager. Jane and Maura reluctantly retreated to the waiting area for the caregivers to examine the patient and take credit for his recovery. It was important to their ego.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw the lost concern in them so not knowing what else to do the honey blonde asked her girlfriend, "Do you want a cup of coffee or some to eat?"

The tall Italian was so very pleased with the sympathy shown by her lovely and thoughtful partner and she could use something, but the sensitive brunette didn't want to be alone at the moment. At that very moment Three, Dr. Martini and Mr. Bev arrived with beignets and coffee. It was Maura who responded to their entrance, "Speak of the devil and shall appear."

Mr. Bev answered with a radiant smile, "So, I'm Lucifer himself these days."

Jane replied with more light banter, "Ah, you know you love the comparison."

Mr. Bev cocked his head in thought for a moment and retorted, "To thy own self be true."

Three handed the girls each their beverage. The lanky teenager had not forgotten that Maura preferred chocolate to coffee. The warm beignet and hot caffeinated drinks somewhat revived the flagging young women. Three asked, "How's Joe?"

Maura replied for Jane, thinking her young girlfriend was still too emotional and the tall brunette had her hard-ass reputation to consider, "Joe woke up about three minutes ago. As soon as he woke up they hustled us out of there and we have not heard a word since."

Dr. Martini responded, "Is that so? I'm the doctor of record and no one saw fit to advise me of this development. I'll be right back. I have to go show my righteous indignation."

Three and Mr. Bev took seats on either side of the couple. The seats in Mercy hospital were the old fashion hardwood bench seats like they had on cruise ships in the forties and fifties. Hence they weren't very comfortable, just functional.

A prim nurse in a starched white uniform with a very uncomfortable looking starched white hat on her head came into the waiting area and announced, "Is there a Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles here?"

Jane jumped from her seat and answered, "We're here?"

The very proper and uncaring nurse replied, "Dr. Martini has requested your presence in ICU 4."

With that the unpleasant nurse turned and left. Jane and Maura shrugged their shoulders and got up to leave. Mr. Bev said, "We'll wait here for some news, okay?"

Jane smiled and covered his hand with hers and said, "I won't be long. Joe needs his rest and we have to talk."

***SE***

Jane entered the ICU room and found Dr. Martini talking seriously to Big Joe, "I'm sorry Joe, no more football or that matter any other contact sport like basketball. You have lost your spleen and a kidney. Any damage to your other kidney and you body would poison itself. I wish I had better news, but the upside is you're going to live. As long as you don't get shot or take a bad blow to the kidneys."

Maura interrupted the conversation by stating, "Joe does not have to worry about that anymore. Isles Fashions can find a place for him or if he chooses, he can go to any college he wants and study whatever he wants to study. Nothing is too good for Jane's best friend."

Jane went to the table where she had sat when talking to him previously and opened its drawer to remove a Whitman's Sampler. Joe, seeing the box of candy, smiled. The doctor shook his head and said, "He can't have that for a couple more days. He's going to have to settle for some clear broth and Jello for the next two days."

The tall brunette shrugged her shoulders and put the box of confection back in the drawer. Then the savvy Italian said, "Leave it alone Joe. We'll share it like the old days."

Joe smiled with a slight grimace and replied, "Nice to see you, Jane. Looks like I'm going to be on my back for a couple days."

The mob doctor interjected, "More like a couple of weeks, Joe and it'll be months before all you lose all the stitches."

Joe frowned and asked, "When can I go back to school, doc? I mean it starts in a couple of days and I don't want to get too far behind. This is my senior year and I got decent grades, but if I'm going to college, I'm going have to raise them a bit."

Maura responded, "Joe, I will help you keep up and I will help you get your gpa up as well."

Joe said weakly, "Thanks, Maura, I'm going to hold you to that promise."

The honey blonde replied, "You will never have to hold me to any promise. If I make a promise I keep it. Besides Jane would never let me forget it if I did forget it for some reason."

Jane sat down on the chair next to Joe's bed and asked, "How are you really?"

Joe took her hand and said, "Better. Look I want to forget about those guys. They're whooped for good. The Tigers are finished and there's no need for you to go looking for any trouble, especially now that you have a chance for a new life. Don't go screwing it up by going all Rizzoli on every Spaniard and Mexican in New Orleans."

The veteran warrior answered, "I'm not going after every Spaniard and Mexican in New Orleans, but I know one thing. The Tigers would never have pulled something like this without a lot of money changing hands and that's who's responsible for you being here. The money men are the ones I'm going after. I just have to figure out who they are."

***SE***

Maura sat with Joe, while Jane went to speak with Mr. Bev. Maura took a book from her purse and started to read it. It was the 'Poems of Robert Frost.'

Joe asked, "Whatcha reading?"

Maura answered, "I'm reading the poems of Robert Frost. I find his poems so life expressing. I am reading my favorite poem by Frost, 'The Road Not Taken'."

Joe requested politely and shyly, 'Could you read it to me?"

Maura smiled as she read,

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_ _And sorry I could not travel both_ _And be one traveler, long I stood_ _And looked down one as far as I could_ _To where it bent in the undergrowth;_ _Then took the other, as just as fair,_ _And having perhaps the better claim,_ _Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_ _Though as for that the passing there_ _Had worn them really about the same,_ _And both that morning equally lay_ _In leaves no step had trodden black._ _Oh, I kept the first for another day!_ _Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_ _I doubted if I should ever come back._ _I shall be telling this with a sigh_ _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_ _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_ _I took the one less traveled by,_ _And that has made all the difference."_

The big guy smiled and said, "That's pretty direct for a poem. A guy sees two roads and looks down them and decides to take the one that looks a little less walked on, though both the roads looked equally walked on. He's happy with himself, because he took the one he thought was less walked on and that it made a difference, even though he planned to take both of the roads eventually."

Maura was impressed and said so, "No bad for just hearing it one time. You have brains behind all that brawn and you try to hide it. Why?"

Joe thought for a moment, "I don't really hide it. At school, I get good grades. I didn't my freshman year, because I was too busy being a bad ass, but for the most part I don't intentional hide it. I just let Jane take the lead because she is smarter than me and has better instincts. I am smart enough to recognize when I should let someone else lead. Now, why is that poem your favorite? It is not that deep."

Maura smirked and replied, "Well, you could have missed a couple things. First he cannot travel both paths even though he intends to travel both eventually. He cannot because once he travels one the second path is gone and even if you return to it, once you have travelled the other path everything thing has changed forever. Second, substitute life for just travelling. What if the author is talking about choices? Now, he saying you have to make choices in life and that he has found that making the choices that are different from the masses made him a better person. He chose the road less travelled over what the majority of people travelled."

Joe smiled and said, "Like Jane."

***SE***

Jane sat down next to Mr. Bev and asked Three, "Can you go get me a cup of coffee and maybe a tuna sandwich from the cafeteria downstairs?"

Three took the hint that his gang leader wanted to talk to his father alone, so the smart boy replied, "Sure, do you want anything, Dad?"

The proud father smiled and responded, "I would like a Coke, light ice, and a ham and cheese sandwich if they have one. Thank you."

After the young teenager disappeared down the hall, the suave gangster queried, "What do you want to talk to me about, Janie."

The dark teenager answered, "I have explained the situation to Mr. Griffin and I have put Tiffany on a path to recovery. It will be up to her to continue on that path or find her own. I don't think they will cause any more trouble for either of us. However, there is the shadow of your overreaction hanging over us. I am not the forgiving sort as you know, but I can't help but feel gratitude for the love you showed, though you should have exercised better control over your people."

The properly chastised mob boss replied, "I know I should have given better instructions and I am sorry about the damage that has been done, but I am not going to apologize for punishing someone who would poison you. I have thought of you as a daughter for a long time. And I think it's time to tell you why. Your father was my best friend when we were in high school. He was to me, what Big Joe is to you.

And after he was killed, I promised myself that I would protect his family with all my strength. Then when you were attacked, I knew I had failed you and worst of all Angelia knew. You see your father and I both courted your mother and she choose him.

After what happened to you, she blamed me for not protecting you. I have done my best to give you everything needed to protect yourself and for you to pass on that protection to your brothers. I am not as close to them, because boys become men and men must learn to protect themselves and their families. Girls are supposed to be protected.

However, it became clear early, that Jane Rizzoli was not any common girl. At first I had trouble with that. I am a little old fashion and had hoped you would grow softer not harder, but after the attack, you became diamond hard. For I long time I thought you were trying to get yourself killed. But then came Maura and now I can see your path has changed once again. Where are you going, Janie?"

The sentimental brunette was moved by the explanation of things that for a long time the smart teen was at a loss to explain. The curious Italian had always wondered why Mr. Bev had shown so much concern for her. So, the emotional teenager answered, "I am going to work for Isles Fashions while I go to college and to law school. I have never forgotten what you told me long ago about lawyers controlling the law. I am going to learn and one day I will be able to help Maura run her businesses, so Constance can retire with the confidence that we will keep what she has built alive and thriving."

Mr. Bev asked a very important question, "What about Maura? Does she really understand the hardships in the path that you two have chosen? Can a girl her age truly understand what life will be like as a lesbian? Life is hard enough, if you choose a path on a common trail, but to choose a path so far removed from normal will make a lot of people hate you without even knowing you, because basically people want everyone to be like them."

Jane was very thoughtful for a moment and responded, "I have tried to explain everything to her, but when we were in Paris things changed. We saw how happy a life together can be. We were accepted more in France than here. I hope to change things here by forming a community of people, who are like me. With time and hard work I think we can make such a community in New Orleans at the very least, because this city embraces joy and happiness more than conformity. I am not naïve enough to believe it won't be hard, but I have hope."

The tough hoodlum didn't have much faith in people. He had seen too much of the dregs of society to trust any of them. It had been the mob boss's experience that even good people can go badly for their own self interest. But the tender hearted man couldn't dash his pseudo-daughters dreams, so he replied, "I will help you all I can, but, Janie, you have really chosen a path less travelled."


	69. Chapter 69

**Author's Notes: Unfortunately my system was hacked and someone modified my intended chapter after I posted it. I have to make the corrections and resubmit. I'm sorry that this has occurred. Those who read the chapter I can only say it really had nothing to do with my story and I can only apologize again for the incident. I'm working on my firewall to see that it doesn't happen again.**

Chapter 69: Truth and Consequences

Something was not adding up in Jane's mind. Someone other than the Griffins had poisoned her. Someone other than the Griffins had staged an attack on the other leaders of the Warlords. Someone other than the Griffins was trying very diligently to eliminate the hierarchy of the strongest gang in New Orleans.

There were three questions that needed answering:

Who was this 'someone' attacking the Warlords? They had attacked her in Paris, so it wasn't likely to be a local gang. It had to be someone with international resources.Why was this 'someone' attacking the Warlords? Obviously, it wasn't over local issues, like territory or local power. It had to be for money, a lot of money or for personal reasons.Was it an attack on the Warlords or an attack on Jane Rizzoli?

Jane had been wrestling with these three questions for two days now, as she sat and talk with her friend in his hospital bed. Big Joe was recovering nicely and was now eating solid, though only slightly solid, food. At this moment, the big guy was 'enjoying' a hearty bowl of oatmeal with cream. All the sugar and butter in the world couldn't make this repast the slightest bit enjoyable.

Jane was drinking her second cup of coffee and trying not to blush at the look on her best friend's face as he tried to down the unsavory breakfast. Desperately, the tall Italian wanted to end his torment with a couple of beignets or a short stack, but Dr. Martini was insistent that the behemoth fighter not stress his surgically repaired stomach quite yet.

Reluctantly, the good doctor had agreed to let the lovely brunette smuggle in some soft pasta with butter sauce tonight, but only if the pasta was soft and without any heavy sauces. Tomorrow night the concern physician had agreed to let them put an Alfredo sauce on the pasta, if the sauce was lighter than usual and with a limited amount of garlic.

Maura came into the room at that moment, having just arrived from home freshly showered and having eaten a full breakfast that hadn't come from the hospital cafeteria. The honey blonde had come to relieve her gorgeous girlfriend so that the slightly pungent teenager could do the same. Only before Maura took her seat, Jane said, "Sweetheart, I have a couple of errands I need to run and I won't be back until late this evening. If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay and keep Joe company."

The gigantic patient interrupted, "Janie, she doesn't have to babysit me. I'm a grown boy and take care of myself."

The younger teen laughed and replied for her older lover, "If that were true, you would not be flat on your back with over sixty stitches in your thick hide."

Jane laughed mirthfully for the first time in days and said, "She's got you there, Big Guy. You let her bore you with poetry and enlightened conversation, while I pay a visit to Parish Prison. We need some answers and I think I know from whom to get those answers."

***SE***

After a quick shower and breakfast and a somewhat longer drive to Parish Prison, Jane sat at the visitor's table of the local lockup. The tall Italian waited patiently for the arrival of Miguel Ramirez, the highest ranking Tiburones de Tigre still breathing in the State of Louisiana or anywhere else for that matter. The once powerful gang was just a shadow of its former self after its failed raid of the Warlord leaders. The real difficulty was being discussed at the nest higher level between Victor Hernandez, the grieving father of the three Hernandez brothers and Old Man Bevenito.

The Tiger Sharks took the beating, but they broke the peace and had caused the involvement of the NOPD and that was very bad for everyone's business. Jane was hoping to leverage her influence upon these talks in exchange for some information about who the 'someone' was. Failure was expensive in their world, both physically and financially.

A short pudgy Honduran strode confidently into the dining hall, which substituted as the visitor's area on family visitation day. The tough hoodlum's face darkened when he recognized his 'visitor.' The angry teenager would have turned around and walked away if the new gang leader wouldn't lose any face. Dealing with Jane Rizzoli meant showing no fear or giving any ground.

The tall Italian motioned for the stout Spaniard to sit across from her. The rigid Honduran reluctantly sat at the seat indicated and asked, "Watcha wont, Rizzoli?"

The lovely brunette smile menacingly and replied, "Is that anyway to address a lady or speak to a visitor?"

The hardened prisoner venomously responded, "Look Rizzoli, I don't want to talk to no dago bitch, who wonts me dead."

The engaging teenager smiled disarmingly and beamed, "I don't want you dead. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here. You would be dead. I came here to give you an opportunity to avoid some of the stiffer penalties for you and your associates' transgressions the other night. You reward my generosity with insults and rude comments."

The wily gang leader knew she had forced the young Spaniard into the difficult situation of being chastised like a misbehaving child, not like an evil gang boss. Jane wanted to smile at her major victory, but that would take that victory away. Instead the lovely brunette said, "Look Miguel, we both know that you guys didn't come up with this stupid idea, yourselves. Some set this up and paid you guys to stage your hit. Whoever it was didn't do you any favors."

The terrible teen knew the truthfulness of the answer and knew it was in the best interest of the Tigers to tell everything he knew. Unfortunately, what the new boss knew didn't amount to much. The veteran thug was new to leadership and had not been privy to either the planning of the operation or the identity of the operation's planner. So the dark inmate said, "Jane, I would love to tell you, but I don't know anything really. I wasn't in leadership at that time. Now, I'm kind of end over my head."

Jane shook her head. The older teenager had expected this response. So, the crafty gang leader decided to take a new tact and asked, "Who would know?"

Miguel thought only for a split second before he whispered, "Senor Vick."

***SE***

Jane knew where the meeting was to take place. Dr. Martini had a brother, who owned a restaurant right off Veterans Highway in Kenner near the airport. The Brothers were silent partners in the ventures. These meetings always took place on a neutral site, which meant a place chosen by the winner, so they could lord it over the losers. In this case, Mr. B had gotten to choose the location and that meant Martini's.

Anzio Martini was older than his doctor brother, but he was also much more debonair. The older brother owned several restaurants and bars in Jefferson and St. Charles Parishes. He was also a major lieutenant in the Brother's criminal organization.

His Veterans' location was perfect for these kinds of high level talks. The building had only two entrances, so security was easy. It was out of the way and had a large room in the back for private parties. Additionally, there was covered parking, so the police would have difficulty cruising by and picking up license plates.

Jane parked her Bel Air on a side street two blocks from the restaurant and walked to the meeting location. The tall teenager was stopped at the door by four tough looking thugs, two Spaniards and two Italians, who said, "Sorry, this restaurant is closed for a private party."

The beautiful brunette gave the strange men her most disarming smile and said, "I'm Jane Rizzoli. Tell Mr. Bevenito that I'm here. He'll want to see me."

One of the Italian guards leaned in and talked to a man inside the door. Dominick Santoni, a man who went to school with my parents stuck his head in the doorway and smiled, "Hey, Janie, I'll see if the boss wants to see you."

A minute or so later, Nick returned and said, "The boss wants to know why you're here."

The tall Italian really didn't want to go into a long discussion here in the doorway, so she merely replied, "Tell him, I just talked to Miguel Ramirez and I have some questions that need to be answered for all our safety."

Nick in Quick was of medium height and slight build. The dark haired man had always had thin hair and now that he was aging, his scalp was tending to bald. However, no one would think to tell that to vain Italian with a quick and deadly knife. After a couple of more minutes, Nick returned and ushered the lovely teen into the restaurant. The efficient bodyguard asked, "Janie, do I need to search you or will you give up your weapons? It's not for the boss. Mr. Hernandez is not comfortable with you armed around him. He thinks you might want some payback."

The wily teenager smiled and shrugged her shoulders, as she replied, "I'm not armed. I came here to get answers not revenge. Frankly, I think we're all being played. Besides in this outfit where would I hide it?"

The sharp Sicilian had to acknowledge that fact, as Jane was only dressed in tight knee length shorts with a spaghetti top. The quick bladed enforcer lead the Warlord gang leader into the back room, where several older men were seated around a table filled with wine, bread and cheese. Mr. B instantly acknowledged his protégé and asked, "What is it, Janie?"

The tough young woman replied, "I just have a couple questions for Mr. Hernandez."

A middle aged Spaniard asked, "What questions do you have for me Jane Rizzoli?"

The beautiful brunette respectfully asked, "Where you approached with this hair brained scheme or was Carlos?"

The grieving father responded, "Why not ask about the other two? Maybe one of them was approached."

The sharp teenager shook head and smiled, "No, this move wasn't well planned and Carlos was loyal, but not very smart."

The sad man conceded the obvious and answered, "You're right. Carlos was the one approached."

Jane asked her last question, "Do you know who paid for the hit?"

The hurt parent could only shake his head as he replied, "I really don't know. Carlos kept that information to himself. At first I thought it was just a trick, but then Carlos had five thousand bucks to back his claim."

The tall Italian cursed under her breath and responded, "I'm sorry for your loss. We have to find out who is behind this. I think he or she didn't want any survivors from either side. I just wish I knew who it was."

***SE***

The next day was Sunday and after church, Jane and Maura met with Constance in the dining room. Three quarts of ice cream with several spoons awaited the trio. It had become a tradition for these discussions to be accompanied by ice cream.

As each girl spooned some ice cream into their mouths, Constance opened a dark blue folder. The savvy businesswoman always used dark colored folders to hold information, she didn't like. After swallowing her spoonful, the statuesque brunette stated, "These are formal letters stating you have been expelled from Urseline Academy. I'm sorry, but I have consulted my lawyers and since it is a private school, they can control who and who doesn't attend their school.

These letters are from Ben Franklin High School accepting you both as students. You can start there tomorrow. However, I have a different proposal. I think you two should have private tutors. You both have excellent grades and will not suffer having a more challenging curriculum. Additionally, it will give you an opportunity to spend time to be with Joe and Louise. If you wish, I can have non-tenured professors from Tulane and LSUNO come and set-up a stimulating and demanding curriculum. This solution has one more benefit. It gives me more time with the two of you to help your training in running Isles Fashions. Opinions?"

Jane had not discussed the events of the previous day with either woman nor did she have any intention of doing so. The dark Italian didn't want either woman to worry about what was going on. The fact was the beautiful teenager didn't know what was going on. The tough brunette still had no idea who was behind the unsuccessful attempts on the Warlords.

The canny teenager had three suspects, Doyle, the New York Mob and the Boston Mob. Doyle wanted revenge and the artwork. The New York mob wanted money. The Boston Mob wanted money and Doyle. It all came down to the Nazi artwork. The only solution was for Jane to do something unexpected with said artwork. The smart teen had to get some more information before she could arrive at a reasonable resolution.

The more the dark teenager thought about it, the more the tutor idea seemed the best answer. Besides the reason Mrs. Isles covered, the security aspect also was easier here than at a public high school. Hence, the intelligent young gangster said, "I think you're right Constance. We have a lot on our plates and tutors will give us more opportunities to clear some of the stuff off. Not only do we have Isles Fashions to manage, but Isles Galleries as well. We have the night club at the warehouse. Additionally, we have to flesh out the staffs at the New York, Paris and New Orleans offices."

Maura added, "True and let us not forget, we have the villa renovation in Paris."

Constance smiled and stated, "Good, then it's settled. I'll make arrangements with the tutor tomorrow and have the lawyers get approval of the plan from the Board of Education."

***SE***

Maura lay on her bed with Jane in her arms and kissed her passionately. The couple was taking some alone time before they went to see Big Joe at the hospital. The former linebacker was going to be tutored as well, at least until the wounded teen recovered enough to go back to Jesuit.

Jane opened her mouth to invite Maura's probing tongue. The young women didn't have sex in mind. They had just had so little alone time since coming back from Paris, that the young couple felt lonely. Between the attacks on the Warlords and the troubles with the Griffins, it felt like the pair were always traveling in opposite directions.

After their spirited kissing, Maura snuggled tightly into her Italian lover's embrace and the pair drifted softly to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Truth, Consequences and Bigotry

The private ambulance entered the front gate of Isles Manor. It had been three weeks since Labor Day and Big Joe Vincenso was coming home. Well, the big guy was coming to one of the guest rooms at Isles Manor, because Maura and Jane didn't want to let the wound warrior out of their collective sights and because this was where Joe would be going to school for at two months.

A private nurse was on twenty-four hour-a-day duty and staying in another of fourteen guest rooms in the large estate. The nurse's room connected to Joe's, which were two doors down from Maura's room. Jane slept in Maura's room these days with Jane's room reserved for the loud rock music for which the tall Italian was becoming addicted.

Each day was full for the female version of the Dynamic Duo, a television series that was Jane's favorite. Maura couldn't quite see the attraction. It seemed so ridiculous. I mean Batman had a paunch and Robin talked like he was socially retarded. But the sharp-witted brunette insisted that the show was humorous in a style called 'camp.'

So every Wednesday and Thursday night at 6:30, the three girls would gather in the family room to watch Batman in living color on a 25 inch console television. Constance and Jane would laugh uproariously, while Maura would scowl in confusion. The honey blonde had no idea why her mother and girlfriend were laughing.

Thursday night was Maura's favorite night of television. The intelligent teen loved 'Star Trek' at 8:00 and never missed an episode. The future harmony envisioned in that series sparked the imagination of the idealistic teen. Her dark girlfriend loved the 'space cowboy' feel of the show, but thought it was too optimistic. The pessimist in the dark Italian said, "Life is problems; living is solving problems. People are basically assholes and they have a Constitutional right to be one."

The honey blonde didn't like to think that way. The light-hearted teenager wanted to believe in a future where people got along, no matter their race, creed or sexual orientation. The intuitive brunette understood why her lover wanted to believe as she believed, but the realist in the recently former gangster knew better.

Reality intruded on their idealistic existence at the end of September in 1966, when the family went to dinner at Parontino's.

***SE***

It had been an unseasonably hot day for late September even for New Orleans. No afternoon rain had occurred to moderate the 83º temperature. By night fall the temperature had moderated a bit, but it was still in the high seventies with a very light breeze coming from the south. Tempers were high in such weather, but Jane had promised Mr. P, she would come to Mrs. P's sixtieth birthday party.

The restaurant was air conditioned and so it was crowded with patrons trying to get some relief from the abnormally high temperatures. Joe, Constance, Maura and Jane had all been invited to attend the event, which would occur after the restaurant closed at nine o'clock.

The Rizzoli party arrived at six-thirty in order to enjoy a late lunch. The three students had been busy all day with the intense schedule placed on them by Mrs. Isles and the tutors. Joe had eaten lunch alone, as Maura and Jane had been forced to deal with some problems with the winter line. The couple had phone meetings from eleven to two with all the department heads at all three offices.

The young couple was tired and hungry, so it only made sense to come early and have a po boy and some French fries with beef gravy before the party. The two teenagers figured by the time the party happened; they would have digested their food. Teenagers had that kind of metabolism.

Mr. Parontino met them at the door and ushered them to the front of the line past some irate customers, who had been waiting several minutes to be seated. The smiling restaurateur explained to those waiting that these were family friends here for his wife's birthday party.

Everyone seemed to take this information well and understood his reasoning, after all everyone had family and friends and everyone went to birthday parties. However, three young men from Tulane University weren't understanding and complained loudly. The fraternity boys were used to being treated like royalty because of their parent's privileged status.

Their parent's social standing had no meaning in the Parontino world. The elderly Italian knew who kept his restaurant safe from riff raff and hoodlums. The wise Sicilian knew who really controlled this neighborhood and it wasn't the police, the politicians and it certainly wasn't their parents.

Jane Rizzoli protected his establishment. The Brothers controlled the neighborhood and they backed and respected the dark brunette with her honey blonde girlfriend. The three frat brothers started yelling at the arriving party, until Big Joe turned and look into their eyes. The darkness of his stare silenced them. He smiled and said, "You scared of the wrong person."

The big guy pulled out a chair for Mrs. Isles to have a seat and Jane did the same for Maura, who smiled famously at her lover and thank her. The two Warlords then took a seat. Jane and Maura both ordered a shrimp and oyster po boy with gravy fries.

While the four friends were talking happily and laughing about small events of the day, the three troublemakers were being seated a couple of tables beyond the Rizzoli party. One of the more unpleasant boys noticed Jane holding her girlfriends hand and commented, "Look, their dykes. What's the matter stud, not man enough for them."

Big Joe shook his head and replied, "You punks better go over there and have your dinner before you get yourself hurt. If you don't shut up and go away, you will be visiting the hospital and **_I_** won't have to move from my seat."

Constance in an attempt to defuse the situation smiled and called to their waiter, "Put their meals on my bill. Gentlemen, enjoy dinner, my treat."

The rowdy student pushed the arriving waiter into a table of diners and shouted, "I bet you're a dyke too. What you need is a real man to show you what you're missing."

Jane politely wiped her mouth with her napkin, despite not having eaten anything, yet. Then the dangerous teenager smiled engagingly at the three miscreants and grabbed the nearest one by his testicles and said, "I don't see any real men here. I see three little boys trying to be tough. If you don't leave this instant, I will finish this fight."

Big Joe raised his hands and said, "I told you, you were afraid of the wrong one. If she gets up, you will spend the night in the hospital."

Constance started to get up, but was restrained by Maura, who stated, "Gentlemen, there is no need of violence. We are here to enjoy ourselves, just as you are. Please, leave us alone."

The one with his testicles being crushed in the iron grip of a smiling Italian Amazon was quite eager for a resolution and squeal, "Martin, let's go."

Martin made the biggest mistake of his young life and swung at the smaller teenager. Maura, who had been taking Savate lessons for over a month, saw the blow coming and ducked it easily. Her girlfriend seeing the cowardly attack, reacted by pushing the groaning frat boy nearest her and rolling out of her seat.

Not wanting to start anything in the crowded restaurant, Jane grabbed the other two boys by their collars and swung them towards the side emergency exit. The two would be tough guys slammed against the wall adjacent to the door. Jane charged the stunned pair and grabbed Marin by the back of his neck and used his head to activate the fire door, which swung open.

Continuing the motion, the tall Italian tossed the startled student out the door. The second rowdy was struggling to get to his feet and soon felt a foot pushing him out the same door. The groaning tough guy was on the floor holding his wounded pride.

Maura rushed to her girlfriend in an effort to keep her from going after the two ruffians, but she was too late. Jane was already out the door and picking Martin off the sidewalk. The beautiful brunette had dressed for a party and not a fight, so her tight skirt and heels saved the idiot frat boy long enough for the honey blonde to get out the fire door.

Jane had shed her high heels and had Martin by his head of hair. As she reached back to break the rowdy boy's nose, Maura grabbed her arm. The lovely blonde said softly, "He didn't hurt me. I think he's had enough."

Jane blinked for a moment; her anger was subsiding at the sound of her lover's voice. The honey blonde looked into the stunned student's glazed eyes and asked, "You have had enough, right?"

The boy's head was bleeding from a gash that had been opened when the angry girlfriend used it to open the fire door. The dazed frat brother nodded his acceptance of defeat and collapsed onto the sidewalk. As Maura led her partner back to their table, the police arrived.

Mr. Parontino was busily explaining to the officers what had happened while the table's food was served. A familiar face appeared at the table and Jane smiled her recognition of an old friend, "Hey, Muldoon. Sorry about the mess, but they got a little out of hand."

The smiling detective responded, "Yeah, I heard Janie. Lass, I thought you were out of the protection racket."

The wily brunette replied, "I was minding my own business when these yahoos insult Mrs. Isles and then tired to punch Maura. You know I'm their bodyguard as well as their friend. Muldoon, have you ever known me not to protect a friend. Besides, it's Mrs. P's birthday and these guys were trying to ruin it."

The Irish cop had already talked to several restaurant patrons, who confirmed the hardened Italian's story. Additionally, the dark-haired policeman sincerely liked the well-mannered teenager. The girl was always respectful and never bullied anyone to his knowledge. The hard-bitten detective knew the black reputation the girl had, but he also knew the Parontinos and didn't like outsiders tearing up the quiet family diner.

Mrs. Isles added, "Both my daughter and myself tried to temper the situation, but they wouldn't leave us alone. I even offered to pay for their dinners. They made lewd and unsavory suggestions about my person."

The large Irishman was stunned that anyone could be so rude to such a fine lady. Then the savvy detective noticed the Vincenso boy just sitting there eating a small plate of buttered pasta and asked, "What about you Joe? What were you doing? Did you threaten them or something?"

The gentle giant smirked and said, "I warned them. They were afraid of me, when I passed by. But I warned them that I wasn't the one they should be afraid of. Muldoon, I just got out of the hospital and I promised Doc Martini that I would stay out of trouble for a couple of months. I never left my seat. Hell, with Janie around to do the heavy lifting, why should I?"

As the groaning boy was led out of the small dining room, the police detective closed his notebook and stated as he tipped his hat to Mrs. Isles, "I'm sorry to disturb your evening. Please have a good evening and I am so sorry those hooligans insulted such a fine and gentle lady."

Mr. P shouted over the voices of the other diners, "Muldoon, come to the party, it starts at nine. You know you're always welcome."

The smiling detective replied, "After I take these lads home and tuck them in for night, I'll be by."

After the last police officer left the room, all the diners went back to their meals. Janie took her young girlfriend's hand and kissed it. A woman near them saw the action and said to her husband, "Let's go someplace where they don't let those kind of people in. I can't believe that Mr. Parontino would allow such abominations to consort with good Christians."

Maura heard the words and blushed with shame. Jane just leered threatening at the woman. Mr. Parontino however defended his friends, "We don't serve bigots here. Please, don't come back. I don't want your kind in my place."

Maura smiled.

***SE***

The next morning an article in the Times Picayune read:

_Last night, Mrs. Constance Isles and her daughter Maura were seen in the company of a known underworld figure, Jane Rizzoli. Miss Rizzoli is a known felon with ties to organized crime and has been investigated in connection with several robberies and murders._

_Additionally, Miss Rizzoli is a known homosexual and has been expelled from several schools for her lewd and unsavory behavior. She has been accused of perverting young innocent women into depraved sexual encounters._

_It is rumored that Miss Isles has been influenced unduly into such a relationship. We can only hope that the wayward girl will come to her senses or that Mrs. Isles will find the strength and courage to intervene._

Upon reading the article, Maura excused herself and went to her room, locking the door. The honey blonde lay on the bed and cried. Her mother and girlfriend exchanged knowing looks. The two knew this day would come. The day Maura would be hurt by her love of another woman. The day Maura would have to face the real world. Tomorrow people may live in harmony, but for now people were just plain assholes.


	71. Chapter 71

**Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated this story for a while, but I had to do something with Two for Texas. I hadn't worked on it for months. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter and keep those comments coming, no matter what they are.**

Chapter 71: The Man Behind the Curtain

Maura refused to leave her room. The world outside was too cold for the warm-hearted teenager. What had the honey blonde teen done to deserve to treated and for that matter what had Jane done? Jane was a person who would go a mile of her way to help someone who she didn't even know.

The lies were the worst part. They were allowed to outright lie. Jane has not _been expelled from several schools for her lewd and unsavory behavior_. Only one school has expelled her and that was for _violating the basic tenets of the Catholic Church_ and that school had expelled Maura as well.

The lovely blonde felt guilty as well. If the innocent teenager hadn't gone public then this wouldn't have happened. Jane had warned her that going public would have implications. The honey blonde teen had naively thought the consequences would be hers and hers alone.

The inexperienced youth had fallen into a sort of trap. The acceptance and sophistication of the lesbian lifestyle in Paris had lolled her into a false sense of universal acceptance. Intellectually, the blonde teenager knew that she was following a path that would be hard, but the youth had not realized until this moment the full impact of the emotional toll.

Jane and her mother had warned her, but she had not listened. The immature adolescent had been blinded by her love and had failed to fully comprehend the impact of her decision on her life and that her lover. The question the honey blonde has to ask herself is, "Is Jane important enough to me personally to endure what is to come, because this is only the beginning?"

With that question asked, Maura rose from her bed, wiped her tears and opened the door, where Jane and her mother were standing and waiting patiently. Seeing her young brunette lover before was all the younger teen needed and she jumped into her lover's embrace and sought her tender lips.

The kiss was soft, passionate and confirming. It confirmed the honey blonde's commitment to their lives together. It confirmed the youthful teen's acceptance of all _the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_. Shakespeare had never spoken to the innocent child on such a personal level before. For the first time in her life she understood what Hamlet was saying.

Maura broke from the kiss and said, "I am so sorry I brought this upon you. I had only thought of the immediate implications and not of how it would affect you. I am so sorry I talked to that reporter in Paris. Can you forgive me?"

Tears ran down Jane's face, as she replied, "Silly girl, there is nothing to forgive. Do you think for a single minute I care what was in that stupid article? I only care about how it would affect you, not me. I have lived this life for over three years and have lived through much worse. I thought you finally had seen the truth and hated me for it. It was losing you that I feared. I love you so much. I need you so much. I want you so much. That losing you would destroy me forever. That being said, this is only the first salvo and if this hurts you so much, I will walk away and never come back."

Maura grabbed her young brunette and held her tightly as if she feared the dark Italian would go fleeing into the night. The raw pain of that thought seared her heart and seeing a future without Jane was more painful than anything the inexperience young woman had ever experienced in her young life. The blonde youth said without reservation, "I love you, if you ever leave me I will hunt you down and punish you with a thousand kisses. I looked into a future without you and felt a stabbing, burning pain in my soul that would never heal. So, do not even think of leaving me."

Jane deepened her embrace and whispered, "Yes, ma'am."

***SE***

Constance looked the young couple in their tears and desperate embrace and raged against anyone who could not and would not accept such an obvious love. The fact that these two young women completed each other was painfully clear and could not be disputed. The fact was the couple would die and fade inside if they were to lose one another. One without the other would be a hollow, empty existence, which the statuesque brunette knew all too well and would fight against for her daughter.

That article was a plant by someone. Someone very evil had orchestrated that article in an attempt to hurt one, the other or both of her beloved daughters. In heart, Constance knew that she had come to accept Jane as her daughter as well. Though they could never marry, the experienced mother knew their love was as permanent as any love between two people could ever be.

Her only hope was that she could somehow shield her two young charges better in the future. The radiant fashion designer knew that she couldn't keep life from hurting her children, but at she could make it a little better. The protective mother vowed to find out who was the puppet master in this attack.

***SE***

Jane, too, had come to the conclusion that someone was behind that article. Someone had changed tactics. The physical attacks had failed. Now the emotional attacks were beginning. The angry Italian vowed to herself to find out who was behind these covert attacks and stop them by any means necessary.

***SE***

Constance Isles called a reporter friend for the Times Picayune and an exchange of greetings and other pleasantries asked, "Paula, did you read the article about Maura and her friend Jane?"

The veteran reported smelled a good story in her answer, "Yes, I did. The writer was a freelancer and sells the paper a piece now and again, but most her stuff is prepaid by other people, who have an agenda other than the truth or just a good story. The ones that pay this gal usually have an axe to grind or some other motive. So who did Maura, Jane or you tick off?"

The engaging fashion designer suggested, "I'm not sure. Do you have any idea who'd want to get this piece in circulation?"

The savvy journalist replied, "I'm not sure either. I did a little digger, I figured you'd call. All I can tell you is that her clients are usually out of the northeast."

Constance queried, "Could she be working for a client in Boston?"

The curious writer asked, "Why Boston and not New York? I would have thought New York would be your first guess or at least Philadelphia. Could you be thinking its Patrick Doyle? I know Doyle had some trouble in the City recently."

The gorgeous business woman answered with a question, 'Why would you have thought my first guess would be New York or maybe Philadelphia?"

The bright reporter replied, "Because she lives in Asbury Park, New Jersey."

***SE***

Maura had other things on her mind. Jane's birthday was only eight days away and she had yet to decide how to celebrate her love's eighteenth birthday. So, the honey blonde teen resolved to ask the dark Italian's best friend, who happened to be living in the room down the hall.

So the young teenager went to Big Joe's room and knocked on the door. The big guy was slow to answer the door and when it was Maura could see why. Big Joe's nurse answered the door with black rubber gloves holding a bloody rag. Before the honey blonde could ask for an explanation, the twenty-something year old volunteered, "I'm changing his dressings. He was a little overly aggressive this morning hitting the punching bag. Maybe you or Jane can talk some sense into the big lug before he does something really stupid and ends up right back in the hospital."

The blonde nightingale moved out of the doorway to allow the young woman into the room. Maura went right to the giant Italian lying prone on his bed and asked, "Okay Joe, what were you doing and why?"

The gigantic former football player blushed as he talked to this young blonde. Joe had trouble telling lies and he especially had trouble lying to either Jane or Maura. Jane because she knew him so well and Maura because she had such a trusting way about her, it made you feel guilty to lie to her. So, the giant Italian answered the question truthfully, "I was just blowing off some steam on the punching bag in the gym and got a little carried away."

The nurse interrupted, "Yeah, and if you keep this up they are going to carry you away in an ambulance."

Maura ignored the outburst and continued, "Why were you so upset, Joe? Was it the newspaper article?"

The giant teenager answered, "Yeah, the newspaper article. I know for a fact that most of what was written was a lie."

The young woman nodded and responded, "I know it was fabricated. Jane and my mother are working on it right now. I have a much more important problem to discuss.

With his curiosity piqued the dark Italian asked, "What do you want to discuss?"

The honey blonde responded, "Jane's birthday."

The big guy took a deep breath and answered, "Jane doesn't really celebrate her birthday."

A look of confusion clouded the young teenager's face as she asked, "Do you mean that Jane prefers to be left alone on her birthday?"

Big Joe shook his name negatively and said, "What I mean is; she doesn't have a birthday party or anything like that. Usually, she has a quiet dinner with her mother. Sometimes there's cake and sometimes there's nothing. Maura, Jane's last birthday party was when she was seven."

The honey blonde knew that this wouldn't do. Jane deserved more than a simple dinner at Mr. P's. The young teenager knew that Jane would want the party, but had to keep up her tough woman persona. So the young lover asked, "I want to throw her a surprise party."

Joe groaned. He just knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. The big guy was about to express his opinion, but stop when he saw the determination in the honey blonde teen's eyes.

***SE***

Jane was in the file room of the Times Picayune examining the original article about her and Maura. A Warlord worked as a janitor in the building and had let her into the building after hours. A well-placed bribe gave her a key to the file room. The article had been mailed from Asbury Park, New Jersey.

The file contained the notes of the fact checker, who contacted Ursuline Academy and talked to Sister Mary Margaret. Additionally, the fact checker said he contacted Mrs. Constance Isles for a comment but was told she had none. Both notes were lies. Sister Mary Margaret would never say anything bad about anyone. The good sister believed in the saying, 'If you don't have something good to say; then say nothing at all.' As for Mrs. Isles, she would have said something to Maura and Jane rather than have they read it in the paper unprepared. So the fact checker lied, the angry Italian knew what she had to do next.

***SE***

Jane drove down Tulane Avenue to Carrollton Avenue. The fact checker lived at 3119 Joliet Street. After turning onto Oleander Street, she spotted something odd. A black sedan turned off Joliet St. onto Oleander and was heading toward the Bel Air. Seating behind the wheel was Ernie 'the Whip' Harahan, one of Irish Bob's enforcers. Ernie looked right at Jane and smiled.

The experience street thug knew what was waiting for her at the fact checker's house. When the tough Italian pulled in front of the house, she spotted the front door open. After getting out of her car, the careful teenager pocketed her weapon and walked to the front door of the other side of the shotgun double, 3121. The savvy brunette knocked on the door and an elderly Cajun woman answered the door.

The smiling young woman said, "Hello, my name's Jane Rizzoli. Can I use your phone?"

The older lady asked, "Cher, why choo need my phone?"

The lovely brunette replied, "I think something terrible has happened to your neighbor. I saw two men run out of the house and leave the door open. I'm terribly afraid that something has happened to him. Please, let me call the police."

The old Cajun woman smiled a near toothless grin and replied, "Why shore y'all kin use my phone! I ain't soupride dat dat boy done got hisself in a fix. Da man gots dees Jeezebels acomin and agoin all kinds of night."

Jane thanked the kind woman for the use of her phone and called Muldoon. This precinct wasn't covered by Muldoon and told me to wait for a detective named Peter Jones, a friend of his. Not wanting to get any evidence of any kind at the crime scene the wily Italian asked the nice lady, "Ma'am do you mind if I wait for the police right here?"

The kindly grandmother laughed, "Child, lans sake, doncha know any old woman loves any company she kin get. For shore, my chillen don't come avisitin. Since, da old man died, it's rat lonely cheer."

The old woman told Jane her name was Irene Dupre and she had lived here for over fifty years. Her husband had died of a stroke just two years earlier. The nice Cajun woman made strong coffee to which even Jane had to add milk and sugar.

Jane steered the conversation to her neighbor, "Did y'all know Mr. Fairborn very well?"

The elderly woman smiled, "I should smile. Why dat boy done been here for nine years give or take! He a good neighbor, exceptin fer all dose floosies acomin and agoin. I don't rightly know war he get all his money dough. He jest bought him one of dose Caddylucks."

Jane responded, "Well, I understand he has a good job at the newspaper."

The older woman chuckled, "I knows dat, but he done spent all dat money on dem womans."

Jane pushed a little and asked, "Do y'all think he's taking bribes?"

Miss Irene answered, "I ain't shore, but twouldn't soupride me. Not one bit."

At this point the police arrived and knocked at Miss Irene's front door. Before Jane answered the door, she dropped her pistol in the cushions of the chair in which she was sitting. After answered the door, the dark Italian smiled saying, "Good bye, ma'am. I would love to talk with again sometime."

The happy old woman responded, "Twould be nice, Cher."

The officer in charge was Detective Peter Jones, who asked, "Are you Jane Rizzoli?"

The smiling brunette responded, "Yes sir."

The efficient officer queried, "Miss Rizzoli, did you call the police and report a crime?"

The still smiling brunette replied, "Yes sir."

The questioning policeman inquired, "What crime is it you suspect, Miss Rizzoli?"

The now not smiling brunette answered, "I'm not quite sure. I saw two men run out of that house and get into a black sedan and head down Oleander. They left the front door ajar, which made me suspicious. I was coming here to question Mr. Fairborn about his fact checking of a news article about me in this morning's paper. I suspected he was taking bribes to not check the facts of the article closely."

The inquisitive officer solicited, "Why would you suspect that?"

The growing wary Italian replied, "The article was full of inaccuracies that could easily be proven as inaccurate by just calling my old school, which to my understanding he did. He also didn't ask anyone related to the article for any comments before the article was printed, which is usually customary. So the only conclusion I could come up with was he was bribed to look the other way."

The detective asked, "Do you have any evidence of bribery?"

The young woman shrugged and responded, "No, that's why I was coming to see him and ask him to his face. I have a way of telling when someone is lying to me. But while I was talking to Miss Irene, I found out he was living beyond his means."

The young cop proposed, "Why don't we see if anything is wrong before we continue this conversation?"

The Jane and the police detective went to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again; again, no response. So, the young detective signaled for the two uniformed officer to come forward. As he pushed the door open, he pulled his revolver, as did the other policemen. There sitting in an overstuffed chair was Ronald Fairborn with a bullet hole in his head.


	72. Chapter 72

**Author's Note: I found an error and have since corrected it. Inadvertently, I had written in the previous chapter about Jane's seventeenth birthday, when it should have read eighteenth birthday for continuity's sake. Sorry, I have corrected the previous chapter to reflect the proper age.**

Chapter 72: Looking for the Wizard

Maura knew she had the perfect venue for Jane's eighteenth birthday party; her warehouse night club that had been named 'The Hangout.' The club had opened to a rousing business and was doing moderately well financially, but there was something missing, liquor. Because of technical problems in the building's lease, they had been unsuccessful in obtaining a liquor license.

It wasn't until, the honey blonde teen was looking over the books that she noticed this problem. Ephraim Greenberg, who managed the venture, was seated across from Maura and Constance looking extremely nervous. The lovely mother and daughter smiled at the young man, when Maura asked, "Ephraim, why doesn't the Hangout have a liquor license?"

The young MBA rang his hands as he talked, "I made the application immediately. Unfortunately, the warehouse is zoned as commercial storage and just plain commercial. I have filed for a variance with the City Council, but the hearing isn't until November 15 at 6 pm."

Constance interrupted, "That's still nearly a month away. By that time, our clientele will have moved on to other venues that serve liquor. Why haven't you come to us with this problem earlier?"

The young Jew looked down for a moment and muttered, "I'm the manager. I'm supposed to handle such problems on my own. The date has been moved twice. I talked to Councilman Fitzmorris, but he was vague as to why the hearings were being moved. I talked to Mayor Schiro's office, but he has been avoiding me."

Constance was no longer smiling and made eye contact with the dark haired man before saying, "You should have come to either of us after the first delay. For the moment, you are to do nothing. I'm going to talk to the Mayor and find out what is going on. In the meantime, if you ever fail to notify one of us of such difficulties in the future, you will be fired. Go get Jane's party ready."

Before the properly chastised manager rose to leave, Maura grabbed his arm and growled, "You mess up this party and I will tell Jane about this and she will not be happy. You have met Jane and I know you want to keep her happy."

Ephraim Greenberg had met the terrifying young brunette and had no intention of getting on her bad side. He had looked into her soft brown eyes and saw a hardness there that was horrifying. The frightened Jew licked his lips and darted from the room.

Constance chuckled as she turned to her daughter and stated, "You draw Jane like a gun. Why would you do that? I mean Jane has softened dear, don't you want that to continue?"

The honey blonde teenager didn't chuckle. She didn't smile, as she answered, "Mother, as Jane would say, 'I smell a rat.' That man is not telling us everything. I am not satisfied with his answers. Do you think maybe someone has bride his incompetence?"

The savvy businesswoman replied, "You know dear, not everything is a conspiracy. Sometimes things are what they seem to be."

The intelligent teenager shook her head from side to side as she responded, "No Mother, it has been my experience that things are never what they seem to be. As Jane would say, 'There are no coincidences, only conspiracies'."

The concerned mother asked, "Dear, is Jane influencing you too much? I raised an independently minded young woman. However, you have now quoted her twice in the same conversation. Are you surrendering too much of your thinking to hers?"

Maura smiled and took her mother's hand in hers and replied, "Mother, I am not surrendering my thinking. I am only modifying it. I am independently minded, but I am also a fast learner. When it comes to matters of existing in the 'real' world, I have found that I have a lot to learn and that Jane is an excellent teacher."

***SE***

After her meeting with Ephraim, Constance called New York to speak with Maurice, who was now running the New York operation. After an exchange of greetings and inquiries of each other's health and the health of Maura and Jane, Constance asked, "Maurice, didn't you have a friend who was a retired police officer?"

The flamboyant homosexual replied, "Yes, I know someone. His name is Foster Henderson. He was forced to retire because of it."

The gifted clothing designer responded, "I need some information. I need to find out who's trying to injure Maura and Jane. I've manage to trace the source to the New York area."

Her former assistant answered, "Tell me what you have and I'll see if Foster can help."

So Constance began to lay out the information she had obtained and the name and address of the 'independent' reporter. After the familiar friends wished each other well, the crafty fashion designer hung up the phone before deciding on her next move.

***SE***

Detective Jones motioned Jane into the room and then asked, "Did you kill Ronald Fairborn?"

Jane shook her head left to right several times before she answered, "No, I told you everything I know. I saw two men exit the house and leave the front door ajar. Then I watched them enter a late motel dark sedan and drive off on Oleander toward Carrolton Avenue. I recognized one of the men as Ernie the Whip."

The homicide detective wrote down the information again on a small notebook before he inquired, "Are you positive of your identification? Do you know Ernie personally or professionally?"

The smiling brunette replied, "As I have told you, I am a model for the fashion designer Constance Isles and I have only met Mr. Harahan once. However he is not someone you would ever forget."

Detective Jones suggested, "Maybe, you just called us in order to cover your tracks. Maybe, you whacked him, went to the neighbors and called cop. Maybe, you're the killer. I mean you're 'the finisher.' I know your rep. I heard what you did to Hoyt and Doyle. We all know what're capable of.

You've already admitted you came here to confront the victim about the article he checked. Maybe, you came here just talk, but things got heated and you iced him. Where's your piece?"

Jane smiled, "Outside in the glove compartment of my Bel Air. I never fired my piece. As a matter of fact, I demand a paraffin test to determine if I fired any weapon. You'll find out I have fired any gun in a long time.

I do need to make a phone call. If you know about me then you know I'm more than a model for the Isles. I'm also their bodyguard. Clearly someone is trying to set me up, so the Isles can be in danger. I need to arrange some protection."

The smart policeman immediately saw the danger and ordered, "Get on the horn and tell dispatch to send a squad car to the Isles Mansion in the Garden District. Secondly, get her pistol out of the glove box in her car. Third get a statement from the nice lady next door and see if she can verify any of this statement.

Now, Miss Rizzoli, I have a paraffin kit in the car. I want you to sit at the kitchen table and wait for me while I get the kit."

Jane went into the kitchen and looked about the room, bored with this whole thing. The tall brunette needed to get looking for her next clue, when she spotted something out of place. There were five identical canisters marked, flour, sugar, coffee, tea and tea. Why did the dead man need two tea canisters?

The curious Italian looked around and found herself alone in the room and the guard at the door was looking the wrong way. The savvy gang boss quickly picked up a towel and grabbed one tea canister in each hand then the other and found one was heavier than the other. Opening the weighty container, while still holding the rag, Jane found a notebook, which she quickly pocketed. Just in case, the cagey street kid placed a switchblade wrapped in the towel into the tin can. The blade was her clean one, without fingerprints or a history.

The careful teenager was sitting at the kitchen table just as the detective returned with the paraffin kit. As a cover for moving in case someone was watching, the confident brunette had put a small pot of water on the stove to boil. The observant detective asked, "I told you just sit here, no to contaminate the scene."

With which the sensible young woman replied, "I didn't contaminate the scene. The murder happened in the other room. Besides, I knew you needed boiling water to melt the paraffin pack and that takes time and I don't have a lot of time. So I thought I would shorten the process as much as I could. Don't look at me like that. I've done this one or twice before."

***SE***

When the police vehicle showed at the front gate, Joe went into his bathroom and recovered his pistol from the back of the toilet bowl. Next, he hurried downstairs to get to the intercom to tell the front gate, "Don't open that gate until I get there. I need to eyeball these guys before they come through toward the house."

The gate guard responded, "They say they were sent by Miss Rizzoli."

The big guy answered, "I don't care if they are a divine intervention from the Pope. Keep them on the other side of the gate until I get there."

Still sore from his surgery, the giant Italian hobbled out to the main gate. The experienced street kid examined the vehicle closely and saw nothing to indicate it was anything other than what it appeared to be. As he approached closer to the gate, the savvy gangster examined the uniform, shoes and hands of the police officers. Again they appeared clean. Finally Big Joe asked. "What's the matter, officers?"

The obvious senior member of the team answered, "We have information from a Miss Jane Rizzoli through dispatch that the Isles family might be in danger. We were asked to come and verify their safety and guard the premises until she returns."

Joe slipped the gun into his hand and hid it behind his back as he nodded permission for the guards to open the gate. The policemen reentered their vehicles and rode the gate. Still wary of some sort of hit, Joe blocked the car from going all the way to the house by using his body and keeping his gun readied behind his back. When the car stopped just short of hitting him, the two badges exited the vehicle.

The big guy smiled and inquired, "Could you go the rest of the way to house on foot? We have a security problem and appreciate it if you could accommodate us."

The two officers looked at each other nodded affirmation and headed toward the house. Unbeknownst to him, Maura and Constance had moved into the windowless library. Maura sat on the love seat with its pistol handily accessible. Jane had been drilling the honey blonde on its use for weeks. Too fresh was the confrontation that took place here that almost killed her mother. Constance sat behind her desk with its gun taped the bottom its center drawer.

The two policemen were led to the library and introduced to Maura and Constance by the butler. Joe moved to the corner by the doorway and was partially concealed by the shadows. Maura asked, "What can we do for you officers?"

The veteran officer replied, "We were ordered to verify you were safe and to guard you until Miss Rizzoli returns."

Constance thought to inquire, "Where is Jane?"

The younger officer responded, "She is talking to detectives about the murder of a Times-Picayune fact checker, who was murdered in his home. We heard from the dispatcher that Miss Rizzoli discovered the body and reported it to police."

Maura became nervous and uneasy as she queried, "Are the police holding Jane? Do they suspect she is the murderer?"

The older policeman replied, "We don't know for sure. I only know we are supposed to stay and guard you until she gets here."

Constance smiled and said, "Well, thank you, we feel so much safer. Why don't you go and talk with our security people at the front gate as to where you fine officers will do the most good."

After the two police officials were escorted from the library and led back to the front gate, Maura asked Joe, "Joe, what do you think?"

Big Joe shook his head from side to side, "I don't know. If Jane were being held, you would be her phone call. So I don't think they've arrested her."

***SE***

The two uniform officers went out to Jane's Bel Air to search it for her weapons. The younger officer found Jane's .45 in the glove compartment, just like she said. It was unfired, just like she said. Without any reason to keep the gun for evidence, the rookie policeman recorded the serial number into his notebook and replaced it in the glove box.

The pair of police officers walked over to Miss Irene's door and knocked on it. The elderly woman opened the door and said, "Good afternoon, kin I hep ya?"

The older officer answered, "Yes ma'am you can. I was wondering if you saw anything or heard anything next door this afternoon."

The old lady smiled and responded, "As a matter of fact, I heared a loud noise next door, sos I looks out me window and I sees dese two guys get in a black car. Dey were in a hurry. A couple of minutes later a young woman in a Bel Air dives up and gits out de car. She looked around for a bit, den came to my door and knocked. We had \ a nice time drinking tea and talking while waiting for you to stop by."

The younger officer was the one to take the notes and was in a hurry to talk to the detective. The elderly woman's testimony pretty much confirms the gang leader's story. When the two officers get to the crime scene, the body is being removed to the morgue wagon. The rookie cop handed his notes to his superior, who reads them.

After examining the notes and seeing how everything is confirmed by the neighbor, the police detective said, "Well, it looks like you story checks out, though the old lady didn't know who the two guys were. You can go, but let us know if you are going to leave town."

Jane shook the detective's hand and went to see Mrs. Dupre. The young woman asked, "Mrs. Dupre, can I come in?"

The old woman replied, "Sure kin. I love your company."

The tall Italian sat in the chair she sat in previously and retrieved her stashed gun. After safely pocketing the pistol, the dark brunette asked, "Could I have some tea?"

Nearly an hour later, Jane made her way back to the Isle Mansion.


	73. Chapter 73

**Author's Note: Talk about life interfering with art! My monitor went south and I had to get a new one. I bought it off ebay and it took forever to get here. So, sorry I haven't been updating. I have been writing. I handwrote chapters in both my stories. So, here it is a little late.**

Chapter 73: Pre-Birthday Blues

Jane was leaving the mansion on her way to see Tony J about The Whip. If the Irish were operating in the Fifth Ward, Mr. Bev should know about it. As the tall brunette was turning off St. Charles Avenue onto Jackson Avenue, police lights were flashing in order to pull her over. The canny Italian didn't want any trouble with the police, so she pulled off the road and rolled down the window.

The police officer approached the car and said through the window, "Please get out of the vehicle, Ma'am."

Not wanting to cause any trouble, the tall brunette opened the car door and exited it. Then the policeman ordered the former gang leader, "Place your hands on the hood and spread your legs."

Knowing the routine well, the experienced gangster took the position, while the law official handcuffed her and put her in the back of the police car.

***SE***

Maura looked at the various cake designs in the large colored brochure, while Big Joe tasted the various samples of cake and icing. The large teenager smacked his lips and said, "I like the fudge swirl chocolate cake with Dutch chocolate icing."

The honey blonde teen chuckled and responded, "Let me guess, you love chocolate."

The former football star frowned as he asked sincerely, "Doesn't everybody?"

The younger teen replied, "I for one prefer fruitier flavors. For instance, I prefer the strawberry vanilla cake with the piña colada icing."

The hip fashion princess pointed at three seven layer cake designs and ordered, "I want this one in fudge swirl chocolate with Dutch chocolate icing. This one in strawberry vanilla with piña colada icing and this one in pistachio walnut with pistachio cream icing. Please, deliver them to this address on October 23rd by 11 a.m."

The honey blonde teenager handed the sales clerk her business card, which the young woman used to copy the address to the sales receipt. The efficient clerk totaled the purchase and handed the blonde heiress the bill. The wealthy debutant handed the woman five twenties and said, "Keep the change."

Maura hated change in her purse and the change from that purchase wouldn't change her life one bit, but it probably made the clerk's week. As they left the store, Joe committed, "My mom could feed our whole family for a month on what those cakes cost and then you tip that girl almost half what it cost for the cakes. You know that was almost a week's pay for her."

Maura hooked her arms lovingly around the gigantic young man's massive right arm and said, "Look, I want her to get those cakes on time for Jane's party. The size of the tip insures she will remember my order. Additionally she will want my business in the future. Therefore, she will do everything in her power to insure I am happy with their service."

Joe nodded his understanding and asked, "What if she stiffs you?"

The honey blonde businesswoman smirked and replied simply, "Then I will simply tell Jane."

The big man laughed so hard, he almost lost his balance.

***SE***

Constance Isles was sitting in her office awaiting a recent friend to arrive in order for her to obtain his assistance. The brunette fashion designer designs for the cutters were finished with only minor corrections, when her secretary buzzed to announce the arrival of her ten o'clock appointment.

Tony J. entered with two bodyguards. He handed his coat to one of them before he sat down in one of the two office chairs opposite the statuesque woman's desk. The polite businesswoman offered the crime lord a cup of coffee or tea. He answered, "I'd like tea, thank you, with cream and two sugars if it isn't too much trouble."

Constance ordered over her intercom, "Bianca, tea with cream and two sugars for our guest, please."

Then the savvy businesswoman explained, "We have a night club downtown and the city council and the mayor's office are blocking our liquor license. I have I have two requests for which I'll be happy to pay for. Any assistance you can render us will be greatly appreciated."

The clever Mafioso asked simply, "Who's us?"

The cunning brunette smiled and replied, "My daughter, Jane and myself are in a joint venture, equal partners."

The Italian gangster inquired, "May I use your phone."

The conniving vixen had laid her trap and smiled triumphantly as she handed the dark Sicilian her office phone. Her only comment was "Dial 9 to get an outside line."

***SE***

The moment Maura and Joe returned to the manor, the butler informed her, "Miss Maura, Miss Jane called and asked for someone to bring a lawyer to the fifth ward precinct. She's being detained for questioning and requests a non-company lawyer."

Maura's hear raced and she froze in place. One of her biggest nightmares was the police arresting Jane. Joe on the other hand was familiar with such situation and went right into action and picked up a telephone directory. The honey blonde teenager woke from her daze of fear and said, "Do not bother, Joe. I put a criminal lawyer on retainer after Hoyt was killed. I thought it only a matter of time before we would require his services."

The sharp young woman took a business card from her purse and went to phone to dial the number. After three rings, a secretary answered the phone and stated, "Ross, Hamner and Clark. How may I direct your call?"

The worried girlfriend answered, "Tell, Mr. Ross, Maura Isles wishes to speak to him."

The efficient voice responded, "Please, hold."

A male voice said, "Hell, Miss Isles, Jonathan Ross, how may I help you?"

The frightened teen replied, "Meet me at the fifth ward precinct. My girlfriend is being held for questioning."

The stoic voice asked, "Do you know anything else?"

The terror was starting to grip the honey blonde youngster as she answered, "No, please hurry. I am so frightened for her."

The monotone voice ordered, "Tell her not to say anything else to the police before I talk to her."

Maura replied, "Okay, thank you."

After an exchange of farewells, Maura turned to tall Italian boy and requested, "Will you drive? I do not think I will be able to keep from speeding."

The big guy smiled, "Don't worry. This isn't her first rodeo. They ain't booked her. So they ain't got nuttin."

The honey blonde teenager smiled shyly and responded, "I know, but this is MY first rodeo."

Big Joe laughed, "It's simple dig in your spurs and don't fall off your horse."

***SE***

After Tony J. had a five minute conversation with Mayor Victor Schiro, he said, "You'll have your license by messenger by the end of business. Is there anything else, while I have him on the phone?"

Constance smiled beautifully and replied, "Why yes. I would like to know who paid him to keep my license tied up in red tape."

The Sicilian gangster shook his head and mumbled, "I'd like to know the answer to that one too."

So Tony J. talked on the telephone for a couple of minutes and after a thinly veiled threat about calling the Brothers, he received an answer that made him both angry and frightened. The tough Italian said two words, "New York."

***SE***

Jane was sitting on a hard wooden bench in the main waiting area of the Fifth Ward Precinct. The tall brunette was quietly sipping a Coke, when Maura and Big Joe burst into the noisy waiting room. Jane stood up like she had a spring in her seat and caught a racing honey blonde bundle into her open arms. Big Joe strode haughtily toward the hugging couple. Maura mumbled, "Are you alright? The lawyer is on his way. He says…"

The experience brunette interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't say another word. I know the drill. This isn't my first rodeo."

At that the big guy burst into uncontrolled laughter. A puzzled young woman looked to her girlfriend for clarification. Maura chuckled and said, "He said the exact same thing."

The three friends sat on the hard bench together and waited fifteen minutes before a middle aged man in a three piece business suit entered and said, "You're free to go, Miss Rizzoli, as long as you don't leave the city without informing the fifth precinct or the district attorney's office. They may need you, Miss Rizzoli, to testify, provided this goes to trial. They are presently seeking Mr. Harahan for questioning, but he's been unavailable, according to his lawyer. Police would prefer you stayed in protective custody. They seem to think Mr. Harahan will try to intimate or kill you, as their only true witness to the crime. However, I assured them you are more than competent to protect yourself than most police officers."

After the attorney left, the three friends rose from the hard wooden bench and followed the lawyer's foot steps out of the station. At the door, Jane said, "We need to go get my car out of impound."

***SE***

Constance Isles got the message from her daughter about Jane being arrested. The statuesque brunette drove home immediately. Neither Maura nor Jane had returned from the police station when the scared mother made her way home. The servants told the worried woman that Maura had been terribly upset and that Big Joe had had to settle her down.

The talented designer called Tony J. to inform him of Jane's difficulties. The concerned brunette was told Mr. Bevenito was not in, but was given to the senior Bevenito, who said, "Tony heard already and is contacting some friends about the situation. Jane is not in any trouble. It seems she witnessed a murder and was being questioned. Our sources tell us an Irish gangster killed a Cajun civilian, which is very frowned upon. Jane and Maura shall be home soon. So don't worry."

Constance now had a whole new set of concerns, "Is Jane in trouble with you or your associates?"

The old man laughed so hard, he started coughing. It took him a minute or so to recover enough to say, "Janie could never be in trouble with me. The girl saved my life and I owe her a debt beyond my ability to pay. My associates understand the situation she was in. They would have done the same thing in her place. So, she has no troubles there.

It's the Irish gangs we're worried about. They hit someone on someone else's turf without permission, a real no-no and Jane saw it. So they might have to remove such a witness."

The now doubly worried mother asked, "Do I need to employ more security?"

The elderly hood answered, "Naw, Jane will know what to do. I'd feel sorry for anybody going after that girl, especially, if they're life insurance isn't paid up."

Constance thought everyone was too confident in the young Italian girl's ability to defend herself against all comers. The concerned parent knew Jane would put herself in front of any bullet aimed at either herself or her daughter, which meant the tough Sicilian brunette had an exploitable weakness…The Isles.

***SE***

Jane need not have concerned herself with her vehicle. At that moment Big Tucky drove up in her Bel Air with Little Tucky, Three and two of Tony J.'s boys in a dark green Cadillac. Jane had to ask, "Who jacked the wheels?"

Big Joe answered, "A loaner from Mr. Bev."

Those five words told her that the crime boss was worried about her safety, which is something they both had in common. For several hours Jane felt very exposed in that waiting room. The three friends climbed into the Bel Air and the two car convoy pulled into traffic, Jane asked, "Has anybody found out what happened to the fact checker?"

Big Tucky answered, "The Irish are denying involvement. Their stance is you're lying is an attempt to take out another rival gang. The Brothers are handling the negotiations personally. Maura asked, "Jane, do you have any idea who might be behind this?"

Jane responded, "I might, but I need to try and confirm my fears by talking to the Whip and convince him to tell me who's pulling his strings."

Big Joe inquired, "How're gonna do that? He's gone so far underground, you're gonna to need a backhoe to dig him out."

Jane smiled, "I ain't gonna have to do a thing. He's gonna come to me."

***SE***

When Maura, Jane and Joe got back to the Manor, they found security had been tripled since the morning. The normal contingent of guards had been supplemented with Warlords, men from Tony J. and additional guards hired by Mrs. Isles. Jane was touched by the show of affectionate concern.

Mrs. Isles met them at the door, "Well, what's going on? Who's behind all this mess?"

Maura interrupted the conversation, she had a lot to do before the party and the sharp honey blonde knew, she would have several messages from the various caterers, "Mother, Jane can fill you in better than I can. I have some paperwork that I must complete. So, if you will excuse me, I will see you at dinner."

Jane became very suspicious for a moment. Maura was always reluctant to leave when anything was being discussed as the inquisitive honey blonde hated not knowing something. So the savvy girlfriend was running scenarios to explain the action through her mind, when Mrs. Isles asked, "Janie, can you tell me what's going on?"

The calculating brunette sill thinking about what her lovely girlfriend was doing mumbled, "I'm sorry Mother Constance. I think the people who have been making trouble for us are behind it all. I think a calculated attack is being orchestrated by a single entity. Who it is, I don't know for sure. I have my suspicions which I will look into. Meanwhile, I want you and Maura safely here at least until I can determine the source of all this. They will eventually get around to attacking me through the two of you."

I want Joe with Maura every time she goes anywhere. Joe, see to it and don't take no for an answer. She's up to something and that scares me more than whoever is behind this mess. Mother Constance, I meet you to try and stay here as much as you can. Joe have the Tuckys escort her if she needs to go anywhere. I don't trust anyone outside of our group. I remember Teresa. Most anybody can be bought for the right price.

I know your guys are worried about me and I almost walked right into a trap. So I'm going to ask Three to go with me for a while. It'll make Mr. Bev happy that I've taken his boy under my wing.

One more thing, I want no fuss over my birthday. If you embarrass me, I will hurt you."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: The Set-Up

After she retreated to the safety of the locked den, Maura telephoned Maurice in New York. After a long exchange of pleasantries, the honey blonde said, "Maurice, I need your help."

The efficient manager asked, "What can I do to help you, Sweetling?"

The excited teenager replied, "I need you to hire Bert Ward as Robin to host Jane's birthday party on October 23rd. I know it is a late notice, but I also know you have that contact with William Morris and if anyone could get this done, it is you."

The nervous girlfriend could hear the smile over the phone, as the gay Frenchman responded, "I assume money is no object and that you will foot all the expenses?"

A wry smile crossed her face as Maura answered, "Of course."

Maurice said with a shrug in his voice, "Consider it done. I'm coming down on the 22nd on business, of course."

The relieved girlfriend responded, "Oh, thank you so much and I will see you when you get here. It is going to be the biggest and best birthday parties in the history of birthday parties. I hope you have already arranged for all the models to be flown into New Orleans on the 23rd."

The devil-may-care Frenchman replied, "Why of course, I did. I chartered a plane from Paris for the models, all the staff and those two lovely housekeepers from your villa."

The comforted blonde glowed, "Thank you, so much. Tell everyone there, I send my regards and look forward to seeing them on Sunday. Bye."

After a warm goodbye, the call disconnected, freeing it for the next call.

***SE***

A discrete knock at the door aroused Maura from her focus. The original plan had been to convert the warehouse into a concert hall. However, all the marketing studies had shown that concessions were the only way to make the venture successful. Without liquor and food sales, the warehouse was barely paying for itself. With the liquor license in hand, the honey blonde businesswoman had been lining up ventors to supply the beer, wine and hard liquor.

Additionally, the sharp teenager had been arranging a permanent means of producing a menu. The warehouse didn't have a kitchen and food was limited to what could be reheated from frozen products. Maura knew that such an arrangement would never work in the food capitol of the United States, so the intelligent entrepreneur had been arranging to have a professional kitchen installed in the old office space for the warehouse.

The kitchen and the alcohol was going to add another thirty-five hundred to the operating cost, but it was worth it. Her next order of business was to find a permanent management solution, the honey blonde teen had too many irons in too many fires to have to put as much time in this venture as she was. Ephraim was not working out.

Maura called out to the person at the door, "Come in."

Big Joe glided into the room like he was a tiger stalking prey and smiled, "You wanted to see me?"

The honey blonde replied, "Yes, I have a couple of things. First off, how are you feeling?"

The big guy grinned and responded, "I'm jest about ready to go back to Jesuit. I'll be out of your hair soon."

The gay teenager said, "Joe, I do not want you to go. I would rather have you here. It has been tough on Jane, she is not used to not being in a school environment. Having you here has made her more comfortable. If you want, you can finish out high school here. I know the work load and the lack of classmate makes it all harder, but I love having you here.

But that is not why I asked about your health. I want to know if you are strong enough to do a job for me."

The curious Italian boy asked, "What can I do for you?"

The friendly businesswoman replied, "I am in a tight spot. With managing the Paris office from here, school, running my father's business and the warehouse, I do not have enough hours in the day to have any life. What I was wondering is. Do you think you could take over managing the warehouse?"

The shocked young man responded, "I'm not sure I'm qualified. I've never done anything like that. Are you sure you want me for this job. It sounds more like something Jane would be good at. What about that Greenberg character?"

Maura took a deep breath and answered, "Ephraim isn't working out. He's not really doing the job. I need someone who can handle it. Secondly, Jane has too much on her plate as well. I have every confidence you can handle this. You are very smart and people like you.

What I want from you is to find out what is selling and modify the inventory accordingly. We just now are opening for liquor sales and have no idea what sells. I purchased a variety of liquors, beers and wines without the slightest idea what sells and what does not. I need you to keep an accurate and varied inventory and increase sales. How about it?"

The tall ex-football player conceded, "I'll give it a try. I won't make any promises. I guess I can at least keep track of the inventory."

The bright businesswoman smiled and said, "Thank you, my friend. Now, my second reason for asking you here is: What do you plan on doing after you graduate high school?"

The intelligent Italian thought about it for a moment or two and replied, "I plan on going to college, maybe getting a business degree or maybe a teaching certificate. My father says a man in business can make his own rules. Watching Jane all these yeats has made me want that power. The road less traveled you remember?"

The honey blonde teenager replied, "Yes, I remember. I want you to persue that degree. I would like you to persue the business degree. LSUNO has an excellent Business school. However, if you will allow me, I would happily pay your tuition to accompany us to Tulane.

Speaking of which, we have yet to discuss your salary. How about $350 a week with two weeks paid vacation."

The big man was stunned his father with a union job was only making about $150 per week. All the giant Italian could say was, "That's way too much."

Maura laughed, "Not a good start in business, buddy. Trying to negotiate your salary down. Honestly, it is the same salary I am paying Ephraim. So how about it?"

The ex-athlete replied, "Okay, I'll be able to save most of it for college."

The honey blonde teen smiled, "That is the idea. Now about the party, we are going to be holding it there on Sunday. So you take over tomorrow and be ready for Sunday. I have all the details about the new signs, the inventory and the new kitchen in this file."

The gorgeous fashionista handed Big Joe a manila folder as he yelped, "That's only three days. Do you expect me to set up an inventory system, establish a menu and over see the installation of a kitchen and new signs in three days?"

The dynamic heiress smirked, "Now you see why you get paid the big bucks."

***SE***

Jane was still very suspicious of what Maura was up to, but with the firing of Ephraim Greenberg and the hiring of Joseph Vincenso, the tall Italian was chalking it all up to working on the warehouse. Among the changes was a new name for the place, 'Magic Isles.' The cagy brunette loved the name and hoped the club lived up to the name.

The sexy chocolate eyed teen was staring at the mirror and examining the reflexion. The cold calculating portion of her brain examined every scar and catalogued it. The scar under her left eye was from a knife cut while fighting Hoyt. The scar just under the center of her brow was from a slashing blow of a ring on the finger of Carlos Hernandez. The scar on her right cheek was from a glancing strike of a .38 round from that beautiful day in April, when she met Maura.

This scar brought everything into focus. The lovely teenager finished brushing her teeth and starting brushing out her naturally curly hair. Not that brushing her hair really helped straighten it out. There was no straightening her hair without some serious chemicals. No, the brushing was a valiant attempt at taming it.

Refreshed from her bath and primped as much as she could, Jane was deciding on what to wear to bed when she felt two shapely arms wrap around her toweled body. The tall Italian chuckled and teased, "Is that you, Joe? Let's be quiet or Maura will catch us."

Maura purred, "Nice try. I would be jealous, if Joe did not have a penis between his legs. Jane Rizzoli, the last thing on your mind is having a penis jamming you between those gorgeous thighs."

The tough fighter burst into laughter and replied, "You know me too well."

Fingers removed the knot in her towel as the honey blonde girlfriend responded, "How about I get to know you much better?"

Letting the towel fall to the ground, the impassioned brunette turned around and kissed the smaller teen. Her long graceful tongue gently probed the shorter woman's open warm mouth. Eagerly Maura's tongue began to battle the inflamed Italian's tongue for position in her mouth. Neither tongue was winning.

Jane purred softly, "How about we take this to the bedroom?"

Maura whole heartedly agreed.

***SE***

Jane ran her right hand down Maura's right side. The left hand massaged the back of her lover's neck as they kissed passionately. Maura's hands were locked around the waste of her sleek naked girlfriend. Jane's sex straddled her younger sexual partner's leg as the honey blonde teen rubbed her moist center against her dark lover's leg. As the heat between the couple's love tunnels increased, their kiss deepened. Jane's right hand ran across her other half's inner thigh and to her sex. Without entering the blonde, the cool Italian;s hand gently rubbed her love bud.

A gasp escaped the younger woman's lips as her companion's warm fingers brushed her swollen flesh. The less experienced teenager bucked against the gentle fingers that were leading her to ecstasy. Breaking free of their kiss the slinky Italian trailed her tongue over her blonde beauty's lower lip and across her delicate chin. With her other hand the experienced lover massaged her love's full breasts. Maura's leg rubbed gently against the brunette's moist center.

Jan's tongue lingered on her girlfriend's heaving mounds as the damp appendage circled each breast stopping at the aeroles of each breast. After a couple of minutes, the tongue turned to teeth and lips that grabbed the right nipple for a nip and a bite. The lanky brunette's teeth ground a bit on each nipple. Jane's off hand pinched the now throbbing, pulsing and swollen bud, which sent a couple of pleasing minor orgasms through the younger teen's body.

However Jane was not finished. Sliding down her lover's sleek well toned leg and over her manicured toes, the considerate girlfriend guided her head between the writhing teen's legs as lips and teeth seized the young woman's wet and swollen vaginal lips. Again a couple of spasms racked the innocent blonde's body.

While sucking the escaping moisture, Jane's long damp tongue pierced the virginal lips of the younger teenager. Luxuriously the older teen lick the inside of the honey blonde's honey pot. Spouts of thick vaginal fluid burst into Jane's expectant mouth. After the thirty-second lick, her beloved blonde arched her back and burst into a long series of orgasms. After draining the girl of the last of her energy, the sleek tender female looked up and caught her lover's hazel eyes and smirked at how she had just sated the younger teen.

***SE***

It took Maura several minutes to recover after fer splendid ordeal. The couple cuddled and kissed as Jane made no demands though her sex was swollen and leaking bodily fluids. Sufficiently recovered from her draining climaxes, the honey blonde began to reciprocate.

The less experienced teen began by suckling her partner's firm glistening globes. Jane was not as endowed as her lover, but she had firm full breasts. After a few minutes of sucking, biting and kneading the brunette's salty breasts, the less than innocent teenager inserted her left index finger into the dark model's sultry opening.

The young woman pistoned the slick vagina with the probing index finger until a long arch of her lover's back signaled a loud sigh from the hot brunette's facial lips. Using that as a sign to increase her activity, the honey blonde inserted a second finger, which made the tough Italian gasp. Then a third finger quickly followed the second. The excited gang boss bucked against the exploring fingers, forcing them deeper into her demanding tunnel. Maura, then, inserted her last finger and thumb.

Without the restriction of the thumb, her petite hand was able to prod her lover's vagina deeply into the inflamed Italian's love canal. The small hand pistoned in long rhythmic strokes. With the other hand Maura pinched and kneaded Jane's love button.

With the honey blonde's hands working on her older lover and her tongue, lips and teeth alternately messaging and biting the tall Italians swollen nipples, the perspiring body of the sleek brunette was inching closer and closer to a rousing climax. As the long slick girl arched her back seeking deeper pleasure, the younger teenager sucked a swollen nipple intensely and squeezed Jane's clit, which caused the older teenager to thrash and spasm as her body released its sexual tension. After several bucking spasms and a long voiceless scream, Jane came down from her ecstasy. Maura removed her mouth and hands, so she could cuddle with her totally spent lover.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: The Surprise or Death Stalks a Honey Blonde

Sunday morning, Maura woke up early and ran down the stairs to retrieve the two breakfasts she had ordered the night before. The staff had prepared Jane's favorite breakfast, three eggs over easy, three links of boudin, grits, three biscuits, coffee and tomato juice. Maura had ordered two poached eggs on toast with milk and orange juice.

With all the plates and glasses balanced on a large tray, Maura hurried back to their shared room. The anxious honey blonde set the tray down on the small gate leg table. The excited teen lifted the leaves at either end of the table and set the legs beneath it. Then the sweet girlfriend placed the plates on either leaf and set the glasses and cutlery next to the plates. Finally, the lovely teenager replaced the now empty tray with a small wrapped present,a cupcake with an unlit birthday candle and a rose vase with a single yellow rose in it. After setting the stage Maura called out, "Happy Birthday, sleepy head."

Jane came out of the bathroom, wearing a white terry cloth robe with matching slippers and a white towel wrapped around her drying hair. The tall Italian exclaimed, "I wasn't sleeping. I had to wash off the sex. I felt you get up and take a shower. Then I figured you had something planned, so I showered. I planned to be ready when you came back but you came back so quickly."

Maura lit the candle on the cup cake and sang 'Happy Birthday.'

The honey blonde teen said, "I know you did not want a big fuss. So I thought a birthday breakfast before Mass would not be overboard. I know your Mother has a cake for after Mass, but I want to do something with just us."

Jane beamed a smile that confirmed her appreciation of the small gesture, as she strode to the small table closed her eyes and blew out the lonely candle. Then the tall Catholic girl sat down to her breakfast and made the sign of the cross to bless the meal. With gusto, the hungry teen attacked the fragrant food.

Maura also sat and blessed her breakfast before she daintily went about eating her food. While sipping her orange juice, Maura pushed her small gift toward her girlfriend and said, "Happy Birthday."

The grinning teenager put down her fork and swallowed her mouthful. The thankful girlfriend wiped her hands on her napkin and went about unwrapping her birthday gift. The gay teen commented, "No matter what's in here, I want to thank you. I love you, so much that you never have to get me a single present, but another moment with you."

After opening the box, Jane nimbly exposed the contents, a large diamond white gold ring. Maura explained, "I wanted to get you a promise of commitment; something that told you how much I want us to be together forever. I know as two women, we can never get married legally. However, I would if I could and I wanted you to know that. Hence, an engagement ring, that shows you my determination to hold onto you forever."

Jane had a standing rule, 'never cry, it shows weakness.' A tough gang leader can't afford the luxury of tears, but this time the tears flowed down her cheek, as she said, "If we could marry, the answer would be yes. I would marry you if I could."

The tall Italian rose to her feet and walked around the table to pull her lover from her chair and passionately kiss her. The honey blonde teen took the ring and placed it on the ring finger of her girlfriend's left hand and said, "Now, we are unofficially engaged."

***SE***

As the girls were leaving for Mass, Jane was stopped by Constance, who said, "I have your birthday present."

The statuesque fashion designer handed the shocked Italian a set of car keys and quiet stated, "It's out front."

The couple raced out the front door, followed by the smirking mother; flush with the triumph of giving the perfect gift. Once outside the house, they were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS convertible. Jane was awestruck, "This is too much!"

The smiling socialite replied, "Too much for the person who has given my family life. I don't think it's enough."

The stunned teenager stumbled to the car with a grinning Joe Vincenso leaning against the driver's door. The big guy informed her, "It has a 396 cubic inch V8 with a custom four on the floor. Man, do I envy you. This is on groovy car. If it's too much for you, I can take it off your hands."

The grinning teen took time to give her friend a cold stare that said, 'Like Hell.' The automobile was Grenada gold with a black convertible top. The design was sleek and aerodynamic. Joe opened the door for Jane to get in, which she did. The interior was turquoise with deluxe bucket seats and navy blue trim. Normally, this model came with a standard three speed transmission, but Constance had special ordered this vehicle with a factory four speed. All Jane could muster was, "Thank you, Mother Constance."

Jane handed Joe the keys to the Bel Air and said, "Take good care of her and we'll met you at Mama's house. Mother Constance, do you want to ride with us?"

The ecstatic mother scrabbled into the back seat as her only answer. Big Joe cried out, "Look under Maura's seat."

Maura pulled out a box and handed it to Jane who opened it to find twin ivory handled .45 pistols with the design of a fierce Chinese warrior on the handles. Joe shrugged and said, "I was told he was a Mongolian warlord. Don't worry about the money; I got an advance from Mrs. C."

***SE***

After Mass everyone met at Angela's house for Jane's birthday party. There was no denying her mother this small gesture, but everything was not going as planned. The cake she had baked had fallen and Louise, who stayed with her new grandmother, had been the culprit.

According to Frankie, he and Tommie were playing with their new niece, who they adored, and they were running through the kitchen and Louise accidently knock a kitchen chair into the oven, which caused the cake to fall. Angela would never serve such a cake in her house, so it was thrown in the trash.

Louise was all apologetic and swore she would never do it again. As usual, Jane melted into the child's arms and all was forgiven, though Jane didn't think for a moment that the energetic child would never run through the house again. Louise had also started giving her new mother her birthday gifts.

The first gift was a crayon drawing, Louise had made at school of her, Jane and Maura holding hands in a green field with red and yellow flowers everywhere. This earned the child a kiss. The second offering was a pencil holder made from a tin can, a clothes pin and wrapping paper. The young girl explained how Grandma Angela helped her make it last night. The third present was a gold locket with a chain. There was a picture of her on the inside. The small child justified the gift, "This is my old locket. Grandma Constance gave me a new one. So, I'm giving you my old one. Grandma Angela cut out the picture and put it in."

Jane took her gifts and hugged her little girl very tightly and said, "I never got better gifts in my life. Thank you."

Angela gave her gift, gold id bracelet with her name on it; id bracelets were the hot thing among teenagers. The boys gave her an autographed baseball from Rusty Staub, the first baseman for the Houston Astros. He was somewhat of a local hero. The tall red head grew up down the block from where Angela and boys lived. His grandmother still lived only two blocks away and across the street from Kirsch-Rooney.

The boys often did odd jobs for the elderly woman and they asked her to get him to autograph a ball for them. Not only had he autographed the ball, but he had autographed an official Major League Ball and sent it as well. This was the ball they gave their sister.

Uncle Guido and Aunt Mary gave Jane three memberships to the Krewe of Iris, the oldest all female Mardi Gras Club in New Orleans. Aunt Mary offered, "Guido does work for the Krewe and when we told them that the famous designer Constance Isles had moved here and the memberships for her, her daughter and Guido's niece, they were only too happy to supply them."

Guido grunted, "For the usual membership fee and dues of course, but I can't complain. There's a waiting list and I got to skip it though they are hoping that you will help on costume design, Mrs. Isles."

The flattered designer replied, "Sounds like fun. I'll have Bianca call and set something up."

Jane explained, "You do know we have to buy throws. That will run into hundreds of dollars. Many of the throws like Iris doubloons are bought through the club."

Maura slapped her girlfriend's arm and said, "Jane, with your salary from the fashion agency and your salary from Isles fashion, you will not have a problem with that. I am looking forward to it. I have never participated in anything like it."

Jane answered, "To tell the truth, neither have I."

Angela came in with a tray full of ice cream, again apologizing for the lack of cake though she did promise there would be one later that night. Constance said, "Sorry, Angela, but we have to go to that opening tonight. I was wondering if you could watch Louise one more night. We really can't avoid this opening."

Jane should have been suspicious at this point, her mother never dropped a cake in her memory, but all the gifts showed that no party was in the works.

***SE***

Jane didn't really want to go to an opening for a night club on her birthday. However, Maura told the tall Italian, "We have to go. It is our business. Besides Joe has worked hard on getting the place ready for its opening, we owe him at least an appearance."

Jane whined a bit, "How much of an appearance?"

The honey blonde smiled and replied, "I promise no more an appearance than is totally necessary. I tell you what if you ask me to leave after just thirty minutes there. I promise we will make our excuses."

The beaten gang leader shook her head in agreement and went to get ready.

***SE***

Jane really wanted to take the Camaro, but the opening was a red carpet event, so they were all going in a limousine. The tall Italian thought it was all unnecessary, as they were going early to play hostesses for the affair; she was outvoted by the other three. Big, Mrs. Isles, Maura and Jane were all arriving in the same limo.

As the stretch Lincoln approached the newly christened night club, the new neon sign became apparent. The long vehicle pulled up to the red carpet that extended from the curb to the front door of the club, where a sign was hung that read, 'Private Party – By Invitation Only.'

A man in an ill-fitting tuxedo opened the limousine door as the entire Isles Party exited the automobile. Cameras clicked as the group of four walked together down the runway. A doorman dressed in a red uniform opened the door. As Jane entered hundreds of people yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday."

As the angered teenager turned to her lover, she said, "I'm going to kill you!"

The confident honey blonde took the hot teen's arm and responded, "No, you are not. You are going to love me."

The smaller young woman pulled the reluctant Italian into the club. A huge banner hung across the full length of the club with the words: 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, JANIE!"

The shocked brunette scanned the room and recognized the models from Paris, Georgette, Michelle, all the Warlords and family, several of the Bevenito and their wives, the Brothers, Sister Mary Teresa, her entire family including Louise and her mother and a man dressed in a Robin costume as in the television show, 'Batman.'


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: The Birthday Party

The floor of the old Warehouse was covered with tables except for a large dance floor which was slightly raised and made of varnished cypress and a large stage, which was framed with scaffolding that housed large lights and speakers. This stage was obviously intended for a band from which to perform. However, this night there was a large 'U' shaped arrangement of tables and chairs. In the center of the giant 'U' was another arrangement of square tables filled with gaily wrapped gifts.

To one right side was a long bar with long shelves behind it. On the shelves were rows of various bottles of alcohol and glass of various types and sizes. In front of the bar were a long line of thirty backless bar stools, which could be adjusted to accommodate an individual's height.

To the far left was a cafeteria area, complete with a large stone oven to make pizza, a grill, two large fryers, a large silver freezer and a matching refrigerator. A stainless steel counter with twin sinks sat between the cooking devices and the storage devices. A second wooden counter separated the kitchen arrangement from the guest tables.

There were several hundred people in attendance and they were all surging forward to wish the stunned brunette a happy birthday. The seldom moved Italian had tears welling in her eyes as her smiling girlfriend pulled her forward toward the stage. Jane shook as many hands as she could reach and thank each one of them for coming. Maura seeing her lover's tears whispered, "You had better buck up or people will begin to think you soft."

Big Joe hearing the comment laughed, "Not hardly!"

The crowd impeded the quartet's progress toward the stage. Jane stopped to greet the Brothers and their wives as well as the Bevenitos. Tony J. pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "The Brothers want me to talk to you tomorrow. See me at the store about noon."

Jane stored this information away and knew she would keep that appointment, then went on to greet Three and Mr. B. Sister Mary Teresa came forward and hugged her favorite student and said, "Happy Birthday and I am so sorry you were driven from school, but I did warn you."

The gracious Italian replied, "Sister, I knew what was going to happen when Maura gave that reporter an interview in Paris. I tried to stop her, but you know there is no stopping her once she gets it in head to do something. I can only say, I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. Look at this party. I am blessed."

Looking around the wary teenager asked, "Has the whole school shown up for this?"

The good sister laughed and answered, "The entire school was invited. Most of the girls and a couple of the staff choose to come, despite discouragement from the head."

Jane pulled the sister in for another hug and whispered in her ear, "Please, don't get in trouble for me. I can fight my own battles."

The young nun whispered in return, "I know, but sometimes it's good to have help."

***SE***

They finally made it to the steps of the stage when a man dressed as Robin the Boy Wonder came to greet the surprised former gang leader. Maura beamed as she exclaimed, "This is Bert Ward, better known as Robin the Boy Wonder and here is your second gift from me."

The excited girlfriend handed the older teen a box, which she opened to find a Batman costume. The anxious honey blonde said, "Tonight you get to be Batman the Cape Crusader, only better looking and with a fitter figure."

The crowd laughed and clapped their approval and encouraged her to put on the costume. The younger teen gaily pushed her older girlfriend toward the backstage dressing room, where she could change. Inside the dressing room Jane whined, "Why do I have to put this on, it's embarrassing?"

Maura laughed and replied, "Jane, you know you want to do it, so why fight it. Just enjoy it for once in your life, don't think about the consequences, just go out there and have a good time."

So, reluctantly, the dark brunette started changing outfits.

***SE***

Jane felt odd in her form fitting costume that highlighted all her attributes. However, once the cape and cowl were donned the tall brunette felt different, more liberated. Behind the mask, the tough fighter wasn't Jane Rizzoli, she was Batman.

So it was a confident young woman, who came out of the restroom and strode to the stage waving to all her friends and acquaintances. Maura was so proud and excited to see her normally reserved girlfriend out of her quiet shell and exuding her natural confidence. The costume had been a good call and something for the long term girlfriend to remember.

Bert Ward, alias Robin, had a microphone and said, "Holy Batcurves, Batman, you look different."

Batman was handed a mike by one of the club staff and the cowled teenager replied, "I feel different. I guess you might say, I'm Batwoman rather than Batman."

Everyone cheered. Jane then noticed that the seats on the stage had been filled with her family and important people. The new Batwoman exclaimed, "Thank you all for coming to my eighteenth birthday party. I can only say I have never been so moved in all my life. I didn't know I had so many friends."

The crowd cheered once again, as the confident teen continued, "I want to thank Big Joe for getting this place ready for this magnificent party. Joe, I didn't know you had in you. Long way from the streets huh Big Man. Give my best friend a hand."

The crowd cheered and several girls whistled and whooped in the audience, Jane smiled and said, "Joe, you got some admirers. Say guys from the staff get some paper and pencils and pass them out to those girls so they can leave the big guy their numbers.

I also would like to thank my friends from Paris for coming all the way here for this party. I guess being a boss has it perks."

The audience laughed and one of the models yelled out, "I came for the free booze."

Jane laughed and continued, "I would also like to thank the Mayor and Councilman Fitzmorris for coming and for finally granting us a liquor license so we could have the free booze, Martinette. And I need to thank my long time friend and mentor, Tony Bevenito. Hey Mr. B., Mr. Bev. I'd also like to recognize my good friends Carlos, Joe, Peter, Pasqual, Tony and Sammy."

The birthday girl paused for more applause before she said, "Most of all I need to thank my two moms and the greatest girlfriend in the world for this fabulous party. Let's eat!"

Batwoman and Robin retreated to their seats, Maura was sitting there beaming at the transformation in her usually stoic girlfriend. With Maura to her right and Bert Ward to her left, Jane sat to enjoy her party. The honey blonde co-host leaned over and whispered, "Do you still want to kill me?"

The costumed crusader leaned over and kissed her lover on the cheek and answered, "You know I could never harm a hair on your head. I got to admit, this is the best party I have ever been to, heard of or dreamed about. I can't imagine the cost of this shindig and Bert Ward, such a nice touch."

Bert smiled and added, "This is one magnificent party. I want one for my birthday. Thanks for the gig, but I think I might have done this one for free, if I had known how much fun it was going to be."

At which point, the first course was served; nine bean soup, Jane's favorite soup. The non-native Robin asked, "What kind of soup is this?"

Jane took a sip and said, "My mother's nine bean soup. I know it's her recipe. Did she make it or did she give up the secret."

Maura laughed, "Your mother give up one of her recipes? You have got to be kidding. It's the only thing I would let her make. Otherwise the caterers would have nothing to do."

Jane laughed as the television star slurped his soup.

***SE***

The next course was a spinach salad. Jane loved spinach and the salad had her other favorites, romaine lettuce, red cabbage, cherry tomatoes, baby carrots and cucumbers with French dressing. Jane whispered to her girlfriend, "I sense a theme."

Maura smirked, "And that would be?"

Jane replied, "All my favorite foods. What's next spaghetti with Italian sausage in marinara sauce?"

Maura winked, "No that's the course after the next."

***SE***

The next course was flounder stuffed with crab meat with a sweet lemon sauce. Jane took a bite and exclaimed, "You got Mr. P to cater."

Maura smiled, "Of course, do you think he would have forgiven me, if I had gotten anyone else? I want to eat in his restaurant without fear of his poisoning my soup for such an indiscretion."

Jane leaned over to the Hollywood guest and said, "Wait until you taste this dish. It is going to blow you away. When I was a little girl, my father would take me to get this on my birthday. We couldn't afford it, but he would always make sure I got my flounder from Mr. P every birthday."

Tears of remembrance welled in her eyes as she sought her mother's glance. Her mother smiled her acknowledgement of the dish's significance. Maura leaned over and interjected, "Your mother told me the story and suggested it."

Jane was so grateful that her mother remembered. The tough brunette couldn't eat the dish without fond memories of her deceased father. The television actor leaned over and responded, "I must assume he has passed. I noticed you didn't thank him in your speech. I'm sorry, I never met the man."

The dark Italian took the actor's hand and said, "Thank you."

***SE***

After the spaghetti, Maura asked for a microphone and announced, "For dessert we have cake and ice cream, but before we can have dessert, we have to cut the cake. Lights."

All the lights in the club went dim and a spotlight shone on the three giant cakes, all of which were lit by eighteen large candles on each cake. Maura smiled brightly and said, "Now, for your three wishes."

Jane rose from her seat and walked purposefully toward the cakes. At the first cake, she closed her eyes and heard everyone singing 'Happy Birthday.' The strong Italian blew out the first eighteen candles easily. Then the happy birthday girl moved to the second cake; closed her eyes and blew out those candles as well. At the third cake, a large cake knife and a dessert plate were brought to the tall brunette in her Batwoman costume. After making her third wish and blowing out the candles, the merry teenager cut the first slice of pistachio walnut with pistachio cream icing.

The smiling young woman took her cake back to her seat, where a large bowl of pistachio ice cream was waiting for her as well.

***SE***

Bert Ward, aka Robin the Boy Wonder, took the microphone and led the birthday girl to a tall stool at the head of the stage. The smiling actor announced, "It's time to open the presents."

A gift was handed to the excited teenager and the card was handed to the announcer, who said, "This is from the Isles fashion models, who write, 'Happy Birthday and don't forget your winter shoot. Oh, that's where I know I you. You're the model for Isles fashion. There's a huge billboard of you on Hollywood Boulevard."

Jane opened the gift and showed it to the crowd, a bottle of Channel No. 5. Everyone clapped. This went on for over an hour. There were over three hundred gifts to sift through and people to thank. Her gifts ranged from sweaters to a 19th century samurai sword from the Brothers. The tough Italian's reputation was infamous in the city and several of her friends and close associates had gotten the veteran fighter weapons. All in all, the experience warrior had gotten fifteen custom knives, four pistols, two complete with scopes, four antique rifles, as well as two modern ones, five swords and one 18th century flintlock pistol.

At one point, the quipping Robin said, "Are you starting an armory?"

To which a Warlord shouted, "She already has several. These just are being added for good measure."

Maura came up behind her girlfriend after the presents and wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You have a lot of thank you notes to write."

Jane smirked, "You'll help me. How about we dance the night away?"

The honey blonde teenager answered, "I thought you would never ask."


	77. Chapter 77

**Author's Notes: Trying something new. You will know it when you see it. If you don't like it, please comment it on it and if enough people don't like it, then I will rewrite the section and make it like the others. Thank you.**

Chapter 77: The After Party

The music was soft and sweet, "Love is a Many Splendored Thing" song by Sinatra. Jane and Maura danced gaily around the floor, ignorant of the people around them. It was the young couple and no one else. It was the last pleasant moment of the evening.

The birthday party had been perfect and Jane had never been happier in her life. It all disappeared with a tap on Maura's shoulder. A tall man dress in a dark three piece suit asked to cut in. Maura started to protest, but the man took the Italian brunette's hands and led her around the floor.

The wily teenager asked coldly, "Who are you?"

The smiling well-groomed man replied, "My name is unimportant. What is important is I am the man who has been causing you difficulties lately. I represent a group of men from New York, who have a valid claim to some artwork in your possession. They want the artwork or a fair share of the profits. Your life could be so much easier if you cooperate."

The dark Italian gave her coldest stare, which was lost behind the Batman cowl and responded, "Let me make myself clear. I don't threaten. I don't make threats and most importantly I don't respond to threats. The artwork is not mine to give or sell. I really don't know who it belongs to, but I am quite sure no one you represent has a valid claim. However, feel free to take me to court. Mister, tell your masters that if anyone or anything of mine is harmed in any way, I won't go to the cops. I won't go to the Pope. I coming for them and I don't lose."

The well dressed New Yorker answered the challenge with, "You have more to lose than usual. We don't have to get to you personally. You have other vulnerabilities now that you didn't have before."

Jane stomped the man's instep as hard as she could and felt bone crunch, as she apologized to the collapsing man, I'm sorry I'm such a clumsy dancer are you alright? Doctor M can you take a look at this poor man, I stepped on his foot."

The angry Italian pretended to bend over the man in concern so she could whisper, "If I see you again, one of us dies. You threaten Maura again and I will kill you no matter how many witnesses there are. One more thing, tell your bosses stop sending flunkies. If they want to talk to me be men and come in person."

The burning brunette stormed over to the Bevenitos and said, "Mr. B, Mr. Bev, that scum bum over there just threatened Maura. You know me I don't take kindly to threats to her. If New York wants blood, I can be on the next flight and make the place burn."

Mr. Bev responded, "Don't do anything until our meeting. I will explain everything tomorrow. I promise and I also give you my person word that no one is going to move on Maura or her mother."

The young woman trusted this man, so she answered, "I won't do anything until we talk and I will hold you to your promise about Maura. However, these guys are really trying my patience."

***SE***

The Brothers were not happy with all this attention New York was paying New Orleans. It wasn't two years ago that Bobby Kennedy had been in open war with the Brothers and they had survived it only because Jack Kennedy had been assassinated. Though many people saw the logic in wanting the President dead and opening saying they would be happy if he died, the heat of such a hit was illogical from a business standpoint.

Case in point, Jim Garrison was trying to pin it on the Brothers. They had just received word from their informant in the DA's office that the New Orleans district attorney had opened a file on the Kennedy assassination. The crusading lawyer was trying to connect organized crime to Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby. The real problem was that the Brothers did know both men, but the Brothers knew a lot of men.

Anthony Carolla and Santos Trafficante were causing waves by challenging their position and Carlos had just won a decision from the commission to curb their activities. The only problem was the FBI had busted the meeting and Carlos had been arrested. The problem was compounded by Carlos temper, when he socked an FBI agent. The Capo was facing a prison sentence, though he was free on bail at the moment.

With all this unwanted attention, they didn't need Rizzoli and New York shooting it out in the streets. The Brothers understood New York's position. Frank Costello was a personal friend and associate, as well as, the head of the Genovese family. However, they also understood the Rizzoli position; the girl had earned their respect and had always been loyal to them. The young woman had a chance to get out of the rackets and didn't want to be dragged back in.

The situation was serious and the Brothers knew it. Neither side was going to back down. The Sicilian bosses of New Orleans had seen Jane Rizzoli's work first hand and knew that when motivated was a force of nature. You didn't fight a hurricane; you got out of its way. But the forces in New York were equally determined. However, they were a group and working through representatives and that won't work with a person like Jane.

So, the Brothers had a proposal to make both parties somewhat satisfied. There was no making everyone happy in this situation, but there was making them satisfied. The Sicilians needed this problem to go away. They didn't want more heat in the City. Doyle had brought too many problems when he was down here and if it hadn't been for Jane Rizzoli, he might have caused a lot more. So, not only was the fierce brunette one of them, but they owed her big time.

Their compromise was going to be proposed by their friends, the Bevenitos and hopefully all this noise will quiet down.

***SE***

The second best night of Jane's life had been ruined by that jerk from New York. Maura was beside herself in anger over the incident. All her planning had been spoiled by one man, who hadn't really been invited. The ass was part of the Brother's party, so he was allowed to join the party without question. The honey blonde was furious with the Mafia chieftains for letting that boorish rogue into her girlfriend's birthday party.

Jane was furious for another reason. If the Brothers were backing New York, the vulnerable Italian would be forced to settle in their favor. If the Brothers forced the tough teenager to settle, she would never forgive them. The savvy brunette would play nice and kiss their rings to their faces, but secretly the vengeful Sicilian would be looking for an opening to exploit.

Jane knew the Brothers knew this would be her reaction, so either they didn't care what she thought or they were being pressured in some way of which she had no knowledge. Tomorrow's meeting with Mr. Bev would tell her everything she needed to know to make the best decision possible.

The son of a Neapolitan was right about one thing; Jane was no longer a free agent to do something and take on the responsibility of her actions. Now the tough Italian had to be concerned with the welfare of both Isles women. It was a weakness, a worthless scumbag like the New Yorker would exploit. At all cost Maura and her mother must be protected.

***SE***

Maura was at her vanity having her long straight honey blonde hair stroked to a sheen with her soft horse hair brush. Jane enjoyed brushing out the gorgeous teen's wonderful locks. The honey blonde tresses were now almost to the top of the lovely teens tight round rear.

Like most nights Maura was wearing a long flowing sheer nightgown, which barely hid her luscious curves covered by a matching transparent robe. As Jane brushed the soft blonde mane, she noticed that the younger teen's nipples were hard and quite visible under the thin fabric. The dark Italian teased, "You really enjoy having your hair brushed. It looks like you got some hair kink or something."

The younger woman asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The playful brunette reached around with her off hand and pinched the taunt erect nipple and replied, "You nipples are at full attention and I'll bet dollars to donuts, your panties are damp and musty."

The sly teenager turned to face her girlfriend who was leaning over her shoulder slightly in order to tweak that nipple and kissed her softly on her chin. Then the honey blonde responded, "No bet, all that dancing made me hot for you."

Jane spun the swivel seat around, grabbed her lover's face and devoured her mouth with a passionate kiss. After their two tongues warred for several seconds, the tender Italian said, "That was a thank you for the party."

Before the younger teenager could react, the dark Sicilian brought the gorgeous young lady in for a second and longer kiss. After releasing this second breathtaking kiss, the former gang boss said, "That was a thank you for your wonderful gifts."

While trying desperately to catch her breath, Maura gave in to a third and more passionate kiss. Then she heard her lover say, "That was a thank you for being you."

The young honey blonde smiled and pulled her dark girlfriend down for fourth and more pleading kiss, as Maura said, "Now, that was a you are welcome and I want to go to bed and have my way with you."

Jane laughed and replied, "You say a lot with just a simple kiss."

Maura smirked, "Honey, my kisses are never simple."

***SE***

Vincent Bevenito was the third son of Anthony Bevenito Sr. and the younger brother of Anthony Bevenito Jr. The tall thirty year old entered the Monteleone Hotel and went directly to the room of the man from New York. Vinnie had been sent by his brother to deliver a message.

The dark Sicilian knocked on the New Yorker's door and waited patiently. A beefy man in a ill fitting black suit answered, "Who're ya?"

The younger son answered, "Vinnie Bevenito, I have a message from my brother."

After a muffled conversation inside the room, the beefy guard returned and opened the door wide and said, "Come in."

In the younger brother's hand was a white envelope, which he immediately handed to the slender man on the couch. Vinnie remembered the man from the party and knew exactly who to give the message. The dapper man in silk pajamas and a cashmere robe took the letter and responded, "Thanks, tell your brother I said 'Hi'."

The young underboss smirked and left the room. The stern New Yorker opened the letter and read:

_Mr. F.,_

_You were instructed not to misuse your presence at the party. You ignored those instructions and embarrassed a dear friend and value associate, as well as the family head. Jane Rizzoli is to be left alone. I am having a meeting with her tomorrow at which time I will lay out the compromise plan. You are to do nothing that will cause any further difficulties._

_ Tony Bevenito _

***SE***

Jane rolled off of Maura and laid panting and sweating while staring contently at the ceiling. Maura was completely drained her sixth climax had nearly done her in. The dark Italian panted, "Now that's how to celebrate a birthday."

The honey blonde teen responded, "I don't know who was receiving the present you or me. Wow, that was the best yet, Jane. You definitely are skilled at giving pleasure."

The tall teenager smiled and said, "Honey, you are learning fast. I am so drained, I don't know if I'll be able to walk in the morning."

The younger woman swatted at her lover and replied, "Is that drained or strained?"

***SE***

The two young women were intertwined in each other's arms. Maura lay smuggled against the warmth of the fiery Italian sound asleep. However, sleep was eluding the calculating brunette as her mind replayed the conversation with the man from New York and then her brief message from Tony J. The savvy model was searching for any clue that would lead her to how her conversation with her older friend.

However, every conversation led to the same conclusion; tomorrow Mr. Bev was going to tell her that the Brothers were backing New York and she was going to have to stand down and give the merchandise to New York. It really was the smart play.

Jane wanted to get up and pace the floors, but the considerate lover didn't want to disturb her spent lover. So, the brooding brunette stared at the cracks in the ceiling and looked for masonry flaws.

Slowly as all the images faded and the ceiling began to blur, Jane fell fast asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: The Scorpion and the Toad

Jane woke up to an empty bed. For a moment the curly haired brunette was confused and disoriented. Whenever she awoke these days a honey blonde beauty was lying by her. The tough Italian glanced at the clock which reflected, 10:32. Hell, the suddenly frantic teenager realized, she had to be at the store by noon.

The tough Italian frantically scanned the room looking for her errant lover, when she spotted the young honey blonde staring out the window. The naked brunette drifted toward her robed lover and wrapped her arms around to the younger teen's waist and asked, "What's the matter?"

Maura had been up most of the night thinking about the present situation and how things had been going so well and how that could change. Life had been different before Jane and the honey blonde teen knew what would happen if anything ever happened to her curly haired lover. So, it terrified the younger teenager when she thought about the forces that were descending upon her.

Weighing her response carefully, the normally reserved young woman sobbed with tears streaking down her cheeks, "Jane, I am frightened. Last night was beautiful then in one minute it was horrifying. You have a new life, Honey. Your old life is gone. You do not have to hustle tourists for quarters anymore. You do not have to fight the streets to live anymore. You have a career and money and me.

I was so lonely before you. I barely existed. I just drifted through life. If I lost you, I would just disappear. I might walk and talk and take up space, but I would hollow inside. I will not lose you. I want you to settle this. Whatever they say today, I want you to take it. I love you and need you. I know it is selfish, but with you I am selfish. Please, do not hate me for this, but I so want this over and Jane Rizzoli back, not Il Finitore."

Jane tightened her hold on her lover and whispered in her ear, "I can't take their first offer. I would lose too much face. The world in which I grew up is a world of violence and vendettas and it is a world that you cannot just walk away from without making some people nervous. As long as they think they have some modicum of control over you then you are safe and can be trusted. However, if they lose that control, then you are a danger. In my old world, dangers are eliminated before they become problems.

I am not worried about me. I can take care of myself. My fear I s that try and get to me through you or your mother. You are what I have to protect from everything that I was and that I can be. I will give you anything. I will do anything to make you happy, but I cannot and will not endanger you. Should I give in so easily and readily, I would look weak and easy pickings for the sharks in the tank with me."

Maura squeezed her lover's hands and replied, "Babe, I love you, but we cannot keep going on this roller coaster. I saw how happy you were until that asshole interrupted the party. Then you became so distant. It scared me."

Jane nearly cried. Her lover should never be afraid of her. So the raven-haired beauty responded, "You need never be afraid of me. I would kill myself, if I ever became a danger to you."

The honey blonde girlfriend turned in her lover's arms and answered, "I did not mean scared of you, but scared for you. That man can hurt you or kill you. I know you are strong and tough, but how many times can you challenge death and win."

Jane tilted her lover's head to look into her eyes as she replied, "That's easy. While I have you to go home to, I will win one more time than there are challenges."

With that the dynamic teenager pulled her smaller younger girlfriend into a loving embrace and leaned over to kiss her passionately.

***SE***

Jane was at the Bevenito Grocery Store by 11:23. The trouble teenager needed to speak to her mentor and friend before the meeting with the New York mobsters. The dark Italian's talk with her worried girlfriend had let the young woman with several questions and fewer answers. So, the street-smart soon-to-be-former gang-leader needed to discuss her unanswered questions.

Immediately upon entering the store, the fashionably dressed model was ushered to the back office, where both Mr. B and Mr. Bev were comfortably seated at either end of an eight foot conference table. The surprised teen asked, "You redecorated? What happened to that nice mahogany desk?"

The older boss answered, "I wanted everybody comfortable while we talked. At last count, three of the New York families and Doyle are sending representatives. With us and the Brothers, I figgered this to be the most comfortable."

Jane received her second surprise as she responded, "Why are the Brothers coming and which ones?"

Mr. Bev answered, "Pascal, Joey and Sal."

A shocked Sicilian muttered, "The underboss is coming to sit in on this? What the hell is going on?"

Mr. Bev sighed and cleared his throat before he started, "Next month Jim Garrison is going to open an open hearing on connecting the assassination of Kennedy with the Brothers. It's going to put a lot of pressure on them. Additionally, the FBI is reenergized to attack organized crime. With all that pressure, nobody needs a war between you and them."

Jane was confused what could this dispute have to do with the Garrison investigation and the FBI investigation into organized crime. Then it struck her, the New York families needed money to fight them and they were scrambling in all directions for every dime, which meant her position was even stronger, in chaos there is strength. So the tough Italian said, "I could beat them, you know."

The old man responded, "That's exactly what the Brothers are afraid of. You're gettin' too big Janie girl. They have billboards of y'all ova. You're in magazines and on tv. You've got money, power and influence. The mayor and city council were at your birthday party for God's sake.

You're also Sicilian. If you were a man, they'd probably be sidin' wid New York agin ya, because they'd feel threatened. As it is, they figger if ya married one of Anthony Carolla's or Santos Trafficante's relatives, you'd run him as a puppet.

And before ya disagree and say ya ain't even considered it, I know that. I told 'em ya don't ker a thin about any of it. I told 'em all ya wont is out and to live your life with the Isles kid. The brothers took my oath on it.

However, New York is sometin else. They're in a tough fix. A lot of their money is drying up wid all the pole-lease raids and all. They want that money from the Nazi art. My thinkin' is they don't deserve a dime, but wid everythin' goin' down they need a taste to shut up. So I think ya need to give 'em a good taste …say 20% to ease things."

Jane sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. These men had been her family when she needed them and her loyalty to them was only exceeded by her loyalty to Maura. In deference to them she replied, "I love you both. Mr. B, I think of you as my grandpa and Mr. Bev, you have replaced my father in my heart, though I remember him with nothing but love. However, if I give in to these guys, you know they are going to see blood in the water and come after the rest and when they use that up, they'll come after whatever else I got.

I don't want any trouble. Maura wants me to give in, because she's afraid for me, but it ain't in my nature to give in and it ain't in their nature to respect weakness. Did I ever tell you the Chinese proverb about the scorpion and the toad?"

Mr. Bev shook his head, so Jane continued, "There was once a toad living by a large stream and along came a scorpion, who needed to get across the stream. The scorpion asked the toad, "Can you swim me across this stream?"

To which the toad answered, "I can't carry you on my back, you sting me and kill me."

The scorpion responded, "I couldn't do that. Then we would both surely drown."

The toad thought about this and agreed to carry the scorpion across the stream. About half across the stream the scorpion stings the toad. As they are sinking into the stream, the toad asks in anguish, "Why did you sting me, now we will both drown?"

To which the scorpion answered, "Because it is my nature."

That is why I don't see a way of giving them anything without it costing me more."

Mr. Bev responded, "I will remember that story. It is a piece of wisdom not to be ignored. However, the Brothers have considered this reality too. So, they are sending Joseph to make this a family matter. They are willing to guarantee the bargain on the threat of open war, should EITHER party reneg."

Now this development had to be considered. The tall Italian had always listened to the Brothers. They were the law in her old world. If they were willing to make this a family matter, who was she to stand in the way. So the veteran warrior decided to be a diplomat for once and answered, "Okay, if Joseph guarantees the compromise, I will go 12.5%."

Mr. Bev and Mr. B laughed so hard tears ran down their cheeks. Mr. Bev said, "I told them you would want to negotiate the percentage. We'll start at 25% and end at 17.5%. How about that?"

Jane smiled they were having some fun, so she played along and replied, "Okay, you know I'll only agree to 15%, so let's cut to the chase."

The two Sicilian bosses agreed.

***SE***

The small conference table was full. Eight people from three New York families were there along with the Bevenitos, the three Brothers and Jane. The compromise had been proposed and the percentage negotiated. One of the lawyers for the New York families asked, "What guarantees do we have, she won't go back on her word?"

Jane sat forward leaning on the conference table and looking the man square in the eye and said coldly with an implied threat, "My word."

The man swallowed hard. The old attorney could see the barely controlled violence in her eyes. He had seen that look before in all the bosses that he worked with. Those eyes held death in them like it was nothing more than a way of life. What world could spawn such creatures and one so lovely and yet so deadly? The man retreated, "I understand and accept that, but my bosses are men who need something more than the word of an underwear model."

Before he could move, Jane had grabbed his right wrist with her left hand and held a switch blade in her right hand, while saying evenly, "You better spread your fingers wide."

No one moved, everyone waited to see the exchange. The stupid lawyer had thrown an insult at a Sicilian and an exchange was mandatory. The man looked about and saw no pity, so he spread his fingers as wide apart as he could.

The tough Sicilian jabbed the knife between the man's fingers, moving left to right and then right to left, increasing the speed as she went until her knife was flicking between his fingers as a blinding speed. When she had repeated the process fifty times, the veteran knifesman stopped and sat back in her sit. The deadly teenager smirked at the man and with a great show of dexterity; the experienced warrior closed the switchblade with her finger tips and made it disappear without revealing its location.

The lawyer stammered, "I thought you said no weapons."

Joey laughed, "That was no weapon. That was a Sicilian toothpick. She probably does her nails with it. After all, she is an underwear model."

The other men at the table were all Sicilian and had grown up on the streets. They respected the display and the fact that this 'underwear model' had killed Hoyt and ran Doyle out of New Orleans. The display had only been to show that though the young woman had moved on to other endeavors, she had not lost her touch. Jane never said a word, but Pascal said, "I think an apology is in order."

The terrified attorney stammered out an apology as Sal asked, "Do we need to stop for ya to change your underwear?"

The man sank back in his chair as Joey said, "The Brothers recognize Jane as family and we guarantee her word."

That was that. The simple sentence meant: _Jane Rizzoli is one of us. She had made her bones and is considered to be a family member. She will abide by our laws and we will protect her. Her word is our word and to doubt our word means war. To break this compromise means war and since she is one of us, if she breaks the compromise, we will deal with her._

There was nothing else to be said. All the men began to leave, except the man who had danced with the tough teenager at her birthday party. He said, "I am not happy with a mere 15%. My people deserve more. We smuggled the stuff into Paris from East Germany. We took a risk. We deserve a bigger cut."

Pascal looked at the man and asked, "Are you crawfishin'?"

The dangerous man said coldly, "I never agreed to anything."

Jane looked at the man and said equally coldly, "Take it or leave it. You want to dance again, just select the tune and I'll dance with you."

The dark New Yorker started to rise, but Mr. Bev stepped in and asked, "Do you have proof of what you say? As far as we know, Doyle smuggled the goods, not you."

The deadly gentleman rose from his chair and responded, "I don't need no proof. We will settle this the old way if need be."

Jane interjected, "I'll tell you what. You name the time and the place and I'll be there with new underwear and my dancing shoes on. Only if we do this, it's all or nothing. If I win, nobody gets nuttin and if you win, you get it all."

The cold man answered, "Deal. All Saints Day."

Mr. Bev interrupted, "I'll guarantee the forms. We'll do her in my compound."

Jane and the odd man nodded as Joey said, "Strict Sicilian rules. Who will be your champions and seconds?"

Jane responded, "I'll champion myself and Big Joe will be my second."

The mystery New Yorker replied, "I'll champion myself and my bodyguard will be my second."

Joey nodded and said, "The forms are settled. God will choose the winner."


	79. Chapter 79

**Author's Notes: Halloween was a huge holiday in New Orleans. When I was a kid, we would have block parties every Halloween. The kids would go trick or treating, while the adults blocked off the streets and set up tables with everyone bringing their best dishes as a potluck. The neighborhood grocer would supply sodas and some condiments. The party would last until midnight, when All Saints Day would begin, another big holiday. The football team the New Orleans Saints was named after the day they were born, November 1, 1966.**

Chapter 79: All Hallow's Eve

Explaining things to Maura was going to be the most difficult part. Her honey blonde lover was not going to understand Sicilian pride or obligation. The Brothers had claimed her as one of their own despite the fact that the tough teenager had made it clear that she was not going to stay in the business. So, the honorable warrior was bound in her duty to making everything right.

The only way to make this right was the old way, La Vecchia Religione, the Old Religion. Before the Romans and long before Christianity was the Streghe, which was a pagan religion of magic and ritual. The practitioners of Streghe are wicca. The females were called the Strega and the males were called the Stregone.

Jane only knew what her father had taught her when she was young and believed in little of the religion. The tall fighter was Catholic and not a pagan. However, the young Sicilian did know about el ritual de la verdad, the ritual of truth.

In this ritual two fighters settled a dispute in a circle of fire. The two warriors were bound together with a rope of leather. Neither fighter could sever the rope or use the rope to choke his or in this case her opponent. Each warrior was given a long knife called el puñal de la verdad, the dirk of truth. There were two forms of the fight la lucha por la primera sangre, the fight to first blood or a lucha a muerte, the fight to the death. In matters of this magnitude, it was la lucha a muerte.

Joey was the first to say anything to the veteran fighter, "Do you want us to intercede? This goes beyond the negotiations and is not done anymore, much less with a girl."

Jane smirked, "Would you ask that if I had a dick between my legs? Let me tell you something, Mr. Marcello, I have more balls between my legs than that asshole does. I can't let him get away with it. They have to be shown that I can't and won't be threatened. If he wants la lucha a muerte, then he will have to pay the price."

Mr. Bev asked, "Have you ever fought tied to another fighter? He is twice your size and will pull you around like a rag doll. Not to mention the fact the Isles women are going to kill me for letting you do this."

The tall Sicilian replied, "I'll talk to Maura and Mother Constance tonight. I will explain everything to them, but whatever she says, I don't Maura seeing any of it. I also need you to promise you will take care of her if it doesn't go well."

Sal asked again, "Have you ever fought tied to another fighter?"

The veteran warrior nodded yes, as she answered, "As a matter of fact, when I was only six, my father taught me to defend myself. One of the first things he did was to tie me to him. I was taught how to use my speed and agility to evade being jerk around by a giant asshole. I know what I am doing. The question is does he? I think this fight was his plan the entire time. I think he came here with the intention of meeting me in la lucha a muerte."

Joey nodded his agreement, "I think you're right. I think there is more to this than some fancy paintings. I think somebody is making a move and you are part of that move. I think you are just step one in a bigger scheme. The problem is 'what is that scheme' and 'who is behind it all.' I don't that yahoo has the brains to think of it on his own. Somebody is pulling his strings. I just don't know who that is. Do you?"

Jane thought for a moment and answered, "Doyle."

***SE***

Maura was playing blocks with Louise. The three year old pixie was laughing as she knocked over their latest construction. Jane stood at the doorway to the study where the two blondes were enjoying each other's company. This was the world that the tall Italian wanted to live in, not the one she was leaving behind.

Constance Isles walked up behind her daughter's girlfriend and whispered, "I could have been an enemy walking up on you like that. You were so involved with looking at those two, you didn't hear me coming."

Jane smirked, "Mother Constance, I heard you put down the glass on the marble table by the entrance way. I heard you tell the butler to make sure the upstairs bathrooms are cleaned thoroughly because you found scum on the marble in the guest bathroom this evening. I heard you tell the staff that dinner was to be served in ten minutes. I heard you walking up behind me. I just chose to watch them instead."

The statuesque brunette responded to her new daughter, "I should have known. Don't you ever just relax?"

The dark Sicilian answered, "No, Mother Constance, I can't. I have lived as long as I have because I don't relax. Now, that I can relax in certain situations doesn't change my lifelong habits."

The perceptive mother asked, "What's wrong Jane? Something is bothering you."

The dark teenager thought for a moment. If the dangerous brunette told Maura or her mother what was going to happen on November 1st then they would worry and that would ruin Halloween. Halloween in New Orleans was very serious and enjoyable holiday. After all, this was the home of Marie LaVeau, who was the voodoo high priestess for most of the nineteen century along with her daughter, Marie LaVeau II.

This would be Louise first Halloween as far as the new mother knew and Jane definitely didn't want to ruin the child's fun. The dark haired mother decided, she would wait until after Halloween to tell her family about la lucha a muerte. So the tall Sicilian answered, "I was wondering about a Halloween costume for Louise and what you wanted to do for Halloween?"

Constance had to laugh, Halloween was new holiday for the Isles clan and a New Orleans Halloween was even more so. Therefore the amused fashion designer replied with a question, "I'm new at this, what do you think we should do?"

Jane smiled, her diversion had worked, so she responded, "Well, I'll get my mother working on a costume for Louise and I think we should have a Halloween party at Magic Isles. We'll invite families with children. Close the bar and have a children's party with some mild entertainment for the parents."

Constance smiled and said, "That's a wonderful idea. We'll make it a costume party!"

Jane smirked in victory, the diversion was complete.

***SE***

Jane tried desperately to act normally and happily throughout dinner and through the evening. The taciturn brunette had watched three hours of television, something she never had done in the past, with Louise on her lap. The new mother asked her toddler, "What do you want to be for Halloween… a ghost… a vampire… maybe a witch?"

The bubbly girl giggled, "No, I'm a good girl, Momma. I don't wannabe sometim bad. I wannabe a fairy or princess."

Maura laughed, "How about being a fairy princess? That way you can be both."

The excited child smiled broadly as she asked, "Can I be both, Momma?"

The tough Sicilian gang leader couldn't refuse the baby girl so simple a request, so she answered, "I'll talk to Grandma Angela. She'll go overboard, but she love doing it."

Constance interjected, "How about our costumes? Why don't you let me take care of the adults? I have both your measurements on file. So, I can have my people work up one of my designs in plenty of time for the party."

Jane looked at Maura and shrugged, why not. The honey blonde daughter replied, "Why not! Sounds great Mother."

***SE***

Maura was not happy. The honey blonde teenager knew something was wrong. Jane had been too upbeat, too happy, too not Jane. Something was going on and the intuitive teen was determined to find out what her wayward girlfriend was doing.

***SE***

Big Joe and Maura were sitting on opposite sides of her desk in the den. The honey blonde was planning on taking advantage of their weekly meeting on Magic Isles to grill the older boy on what was bothering her dark lover.

Maura asked, "Can you get the Halloween Party together in just a week?"

The giant teenager answered, "No problem with the decorations or running the party. However, advertising will be a problem. I don't have an advertising budget. I have a question, do we charge at the door with free sodas and food or do we let everyone in for free and charge for each and every item?"

Maura hadn't thought about the business end of things, she had been preoccupied with what was going on in Jane's pretty brunette head. So, the distracted teenager answered, "I think a free gate and a moderate charge for each concession would be the best. That way, people with limited income can come and have fun without spending too much. I think you might rent some carnival concessions like pop corn, candy apples, cotton candy, hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, you know things like that."

The big guy took notes on a small notepad and said, "I'll take care of it. How about the adults? I'm thinking of sectioning off the concert area for the kids and using the bar, grill and dance area for the adults. We can have live music with a carnival atmosphere for the kids, you know clowns, games and maybe a couple of kiddie rides. We'd have a separate area with piped in music for the adults."

Maura shook her head in agreement and asked, "That's good. How do you plan to section it off?"

The tall Italian replied, "We'll use acoustic room dividers and that should keep most of the music from bleeding through in either direction. I'm gonna need to hire some extra people as chaperones. I'm thinking of hiring some of the Warlord's girlfriends. Most of them have experience as babysitters."

Maura again shook her head in agreement and replied, "Good idea. I think ten could do it."

Big Joe shook his head and said, "I'll get it done. So what else is on your mind?"

Maura responded innocently, "Why do you ask that?"

The large teenager answered, "Come on, Maura. All through the renovations and getting the place ready for Janie's birthday bash, you didn't ask a single detail, but now you want to know every detail. The only conclusion I can reach is you're stalling trying to figure out of way to breech some sensitive subject. So, if want to ask me something, then ask."

Maura asked shyly, "Well, I was going to ask, if you knew what's been bothering Jane. Before you answer 'nothing', let me say I know something is going on. Tonight Jane watched three hours of television without a single snide comment. So, what's going on?"

Big Joe was in trouble. The big guy hated lying, especially to his new boss, but he could not betray best friend's trust. And the Warlord gang leader had ordered him not to tell the honey blonde teenager what was going to happen. As it was the tough street hood didn't like what was going down, but Jane had tied his hands. So the disheartened teen answered, "You'll have to talk to Janie. I'm under orders."

Her new manager had told her more than he had intended:

Jane was hiding something.

It was so bad that the dark gang boss had ordered one of her Warlords to secrecy.

Whatever it was; was so bad that Jane was worried about how she would react to the news.

Something that bad would mean her tough girlfriend was putting herself in danger again.

Whatever it was; was happening after Halloween, because the tall Sicilian was using the party as a diversion.

Now Maura was more determined than ever to find out what was going on.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Trick or Treat, Especially Trick

Maura waited in bed to ambush her less than forthcoming girlfriend. The young teen was determined to ascertain what was going on in that complex mind of Jane Rizzoli. The brunette in question came out of the bathroom rubbing hand cream into her calloused hands and dry tanned arms. Since Paris the tough Italian had been trying to take better care of herself and her complexion.

The slinky teenager smiled at her honey blonde lover and asked, "How're things at the magic shop?"

The teenaged executive replied, "Joe is doing a great job, so far. He pulled in the first lunch crowd the location has ever seen. His first night was on a Monday and was a bigger take than any previous day. From just the first day things are looking good.

He also had some good ideas for the Halloween party at the club. The door is going to be free with concessions for both adults and children with moderate pricing. He is looking into things like popcorn, peanuts, cotton candy and candied apples for the children. There is going to be live music, games and clowns, maybe even balloons.

The sensuous Sicilian slide into bed and pulled her blonde lover into her arms and responded, "That sounds great. Louise is going to have more fun than we are at the party, but I think our fun will be after the party."

As Jane started to kiss her lovely girlfriend, Maura put her hand over the brunette's sexy lips and said frankly, "I love you more than life itself, but you are not telling me something. I will not have secrets entering this bed."

The savvy Sicilian was surprised by this accurate accusation. The canny Italian had been under the illusion that she had fooled the sharp honey blonde into thinking nothing had happened at her morning meeting. Obviously the genius teenager had not been fooled. So Jane replied, "I can't tell you. It's a Sicilian thing. You wouldn't understand. I can tell you that I accepted the deal the Brothers offered."

The honey blonde beamed, Maura had been sure that Jane had refused the deal and was awaiting reprisals. The crafty teen had been wrong, so the young woman said, "That was a mature and thoughtful decision. I knew it would go against your nature to take the deal, but I needed you to do, so you did it for me. Thank you."

Jane felt a pang of guilt, because she only told part of the truth, but the rest of it might not be the right move.

***SE***

The week passed quickly as the preparations for the party took priority over everything else. Jane kept quiet about her upcoming fight so her ever growing family took no notice. However, the tough Italian had not counted on her observant Sicilian mother, who was quite conversant on the old ways.

Rumors were circulating throughout the Sicilian community about the upcoming lucha a muerte and those rumors reached Angela's ears on Friday, three days before Halloween. The worried mother called her wayward daughter and invited her breakfast at her café to talk privately.

The request for a private conversation set the alarm bells in Jane's head into full blown ringing. The intuitive Sicilian knew her mother heard many things from her friends, a fact the tall Italian had forgotten. Now, the dark warrior would have to face her frightening mother alone and unarmed.

***SE***

Jane entered the Kopper Kettle and took her usual seat in the booth with her back to the wall and with views of the front and back door. That way the careful warrior could see anyone coming into the café. Her dark haired mother came from behind the counter with a tray on which sat a pot of coffee, two cups and plate of food.

Angela sat the plate in front of her daughter and a coffee cup. The well mannered daughter took the napkin from the wrapped utensils and placed it on her lap. The hungry Italian ate the eggs, bacon, grits and biscuits with relish and between sips of the dark roast coffee with chicory. The patient mother sat across from her feasting daughter sipping her own cup of coffee.

When the sated teenager finished her breakfast, the café owner signaled for one of her waitresses to retrieve the plate. After the plate was removed, Angela got right to the point, "What do you think you're doing? You have a child and a girlfriend who loves you very much."

Jane replied defensively, "Momma, you know I don't have a choice. It's a matter of Sicilian honor."

The concerned mother responded, "Jane, you're not a wild kid anymore. You have a future that doesn't include a gun and a life as a Mafioso. You're a famous model now. You face is all over the place. You don't have to do this and you know it."

The hardened Sicilian answered, "You know I do. If I don't do this, they'll keep coming after me until they get me or someone that will hurt me. The only answer is to be so feared and respected that anyone wanting to go after me will shiver in their boots at the very thought of doing it.

They expect me to give in, but I can't because of Louise and Constance, but most of all because of Maura. You know as well as I do they'll go after her sooner or later to get to me.

You and the boys are Sicilian and they won't bother you, because to them you're family. But Maura and Constance are outsiders, so they are fair game. I'm sending a message Momma. I'm telling them I'm too damned tough to screw with."

The resigned mother replied, "Then you have to tell Maura and explain everything to her."

Jane nodded her acceptance of that fact, as she said, "I plan on telling her after the party."

Angela replied, "No, I mean now."

At that moment Maura sat down at the table next to the shocked brunette crying, as she accused her lover, "You lied to me."

The stunned Italian defended herself by saying, "No, I didn't. I told you the truth. I just didn't tell you everything. Momma, I'm not happy. I was trying to save her some worry."

Angela responded equally defensively by saying, "No, you weren't. You were trying to avoid an argument. Well, I just gave you a chance to grow a pair and talk it out with your girl. Honey, I don't pretend to understand your life choices, but I do know if you want to make this work, you have to be completely honest with her."

Maura took her lover's hands in hers and pleaded, "Explain this to me. Explain how risking your life is the best thing for Louise and myself."

Jane took a deep breath and replied, "I'll have to explain what it means to be Sicilian."

Maura looked into those soft chocolate eyes and responded, "Start explaining. I really very smart and can grasp very complex concepts fairly easily."

The dark Sicilian looked deeper into those golden flaked hazel eyes and said, "Well, being Sicilian's a very complex concept."

***SE***

Maura signaled the waitress and asked, "Could I get a pot of hot chocolate and please bring her a fresh pot of coffee, we are going to be here awhile?"

Angela smiled at her employee and shook her head in affirmation. Then the kindly mother turned to her daughter and said, "I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk."

Jane looked like she'd been shot and responded, "Momma, don't go. I could use a little support here."

The smirking older woman shook her head from side to side and queried, "How can you charge an armed man and tremble before this slip of a girl?"

The defeated brunette buried her head in her arms folded on the table and whimpered, "Traitor."

The sympathetic graying brunette patted the honey blonde girlfriend on her arm and advised, "Be gentle, she really does mean well, though she has too much Sicilian in her blood for her own good."

The whimpering daughter stated, "Momma, both you and Papa were Sicilian, what choice did I have?"

The smirking mother walked away from the table shaking her head from side to side as the waitress returned with two pots of steaming brew and two fresh cups. After gathering the old cups and wiping the table with a damp cloth, the young server left with a wink to the honey blonde teenager.

Jane noticed the wink and whined, "What was that all about?"

Maura chuckled, "After all the attention you have gotten from every model and trust baby in Paris, you ask me about an innocent wink. Do not try and change the subject. You know you have nothing to worry about. Besides, am I not cute enough to garnish a wink?"

Seeing the trap and not wanting to get in any more trouble than she already had, the wily Sicilian replied, "You're cute enough to devour whole, but you're mine to devour, not anyone else's."

The honey blonde innocent smirked and responded, "Well said; now you were telling me about being Sicilian."

The nervous warrior looked at the innocent young face before and saw that she had delayed all she could and that her intelligent girlfriend was not going to be put off any longer. So, the trapped teenager started, "You need to know a little about Sicilian history. It is a history of being conquered. First by the Roman, then by the Vandals, Byzantine Empire, the Islams, the Normans, the Hohenstaufens, the Catalans, and lastly the Spaniards. Through each conquest there was only Sicilian honor and La Vecchia Religione, the Old Religion.

La Vecchia Religione is a pagan religion that dates back before the Roman conquest. Even though Sicilians became very Catholic, the Old Religion survived. It was during the Spanish rule of Sicily that La Vecchia Religione started really flourishing. The increased demand for wheat and silk from Sicily was making the Spanish rich and the barons wanted more and more from the peasants. The oppressed started looking for a way to strike back.

When the Bourbons began their harsh rule, the populace started fighting back and they formed groups called partiti. The name mafia started around 1860, though there is a legend that says it started in 1282 with the Sicilia Vespers, which was a revolt against the Catalans.

Any way through the years many of the rituals of the Old Religion were incorporated into Mafia traditions. Many of those rituals survive today. Though I've never been initiated into the Cosa Nostra, I am considered bound by those traditions, because of my success in the Italian gangs. If I were a man, I would be considered leadership material and probably would have a difficult time leaving the families.

However, that is not the case and being female and kicking their asses has made me an embarrassment. So the Brothers are only too happy to let me go. I even agreed to give them 15% of the Nazi artwork profits as a buyout. Everyone accepted the proposal, except that guy from my birthday party.

He demanded more. I refused. He challenged me to a duel of sorts. The terms are all or nothing. He named the old ways, which means a lucha a muerte."

Maura had a sinking feeling she didn't want an answer to her next question, but she asked anyway, "What is a lucha a muerte?"

Jane swallowed hard before she replied, "Each fighter is tied together by a strong cord with about six to eight feet of slack. Each fighter is given a dirk called el puñal de la verdad, which is about eighteen inches long. Then the two opponents fight. You can't cut the rope with your blade not can you strangle your opponent with the cord. Each opponent has a second to keep things honest. Joe is my second."

The honey blonde's ears went deaf when her dark lover said 'strangle', so she asked, "Strangle?"

The tough brunette could not make eye contact as she replied, "A lucha a muerte means 'fight to the death.'

The shocked heiress dropped her cup and spilled hot chocolate on her skirt. The honey blonde teen didn't even notice the scalding liquid burning her exposed legs. Her hazel eyes were glazed over as she stared blankly into space at a blank future without her Jane.

Jane, however, did react and rushed with a house towel to wipe away the offending liquid. The quick brunette was cleaning off the hot fluid, while saying, "Honey, please wake up. You're scaring me."

The now terrified younger teen shouted, "You are scared. Now you are scared. You are not scared by a fight to the death, but you are scared when I am staring at your death. Do you have any idea of what I am going through or the terror I am feeling. Jane, if you get yourself killed I will never forgive you."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Trickier Treats

Louise was giggling as Jane played motor boat on her chubby toddler stomach. Constance had the three year old dressed in a very stylish pink jumper that Jane had opened to expose the child's stomach to tickling and silly blowing noises. Maura's perpetual scowl was replaced temporarily by smiling chuckles as she watched two of her favorite three people at play.

They had been up since six a.m. watching Western reruns on television: Roy Rogers from 6:00 to 6:30, The Rifleman 6:30 to 7:00, Hopalong Cassidy 7:30 to 8:00, Have Gun Will Travel 8:00 to 8:30 and The Cisco Kid from 8:30 to 9:00. Then came the cartoons: Mighty Mouse, Underdog, Frankenstein Jr., Space Ghost, Superman, The Lone Ranger, Road Runner, Bugs Bunny and Tom and Jerry. Playtime occurred between the commercials. At the moment they were waiting for the return of Abbot and Costello doing battle with Frankenstein and Dracula with the boys getting a little help from the Werewolf.

Louise loved slapstick comedies as did her mother. The dark foreboding Sicilian would actually cackle at the Three Stooges, Jerry Lewis or Laurel and Hardy. The honey blonde thought her girlfriend's cackles and guffaws were adorable.

The tough and battle hardened killer softened when she played with her new daughter and the younger teenager loved and cherished every second of it. Maura's smile died as she remembered what All Saints Day was bringing. Jane was till unfazed by the upcoming ordeal. Her confidence in her eventual success was not that soothing for the nervous blonde heiress. All the younger woman could see was a long life without her dark lover's tender caresses.

Not only was the self-assured brunette unaffected by the upcoming battle, but the avid sports fan was excited about football of all things. The rumor was the NFL was going to announce an expansion franchise for New Orleans on All Saints Day. The news had Big Joe and Jane excited and salivating in anticipation.

Frankly, the intelligent businesswoman couldn't understand how something so trivial as a sports franchise in football could overshadow a life or death fight. Sometimes her brunette lover's priorities confused and frustrated her. When Maura had a talk with her girlfriend's second about the upcoming battle he laughed at the danger and believed faithfully that Jane was going to take the bigger man without any difficulty. Big Joe said, "Maura don't you understand Jane is unbeatable while you're still with her. You are the only person on this planet that can defeat her. The funny thing is all you have to do is say good bye and the toughest, strongest person I have ever met will just disappear."

The statement was both scary and irrefutable. Maura went back to watching the two kids end their game and resume watching the movie. Tears ran down the honey blonde's white cheeks, the two youngsters hugging and laughing was too tender a moment not to cry.

***SE***

Constance Isles was very worried. Her daughters were hiding something from her. Since the two had returned from visiting Angela, they had been distance and somewhat estranged. Something happened at that visit that put distance between the two lovers and the concerned mother didn't like it. Maura had changed so much in the last few months and she didn't want to see that change disturbed.

At dinner, the savvy designer probed gently in order to ascertain what had happened and was told that they had a good time talking with Angela about the upcoming Halloween Party and about Louise's costume. The sharp businesswoman didn't believe a word of it, but let the matter drop until she could formulate a plan of attack.

While the concerned grandmother watched her children frolic in front of the television on this soft Saturday morning, it was hard to believe it all could come crashing down, but the intuitive mother knew that everything hinged on the two young girls cementing a long term relationship against all odds. Society was none too kind to those who are different and her daughters were as different as they come.

The statuesque brunette had come to love her daughter's girlfriend and the dynamic young woman had saved both their lives on numerous occasions, so there was a special bond in that, but the robust Sicilian was rather dark and ominous. The young woman seemed driven by internal demons that were just beneath the surface.

As for her daughter, the honey blonde was the most intelligent person she had ever met or known. Her IQ was off the charts and there was nothing that the young teenager couldn't learn or gasp intellectually. However, the quiet teen was emotionally stunted. Part of it was the mother's fault; she had not been very affectionate over the years, because of her obsessive drive to build Isles Fashions. Now, that the caring mother had learned from her past failures, mainly because of the dynamic Italian, the world was starting to crack the wall the girls had built between their love and the prejudice of society.

Constance knew she was going to have to sit the two girls down and hash this out. The tension was too much for her and would soon be felt by the young toddler. Louise was just now settling into a healthy routine. The small child had come to accept both Jane and Maura as her mother and did not seem very confused by having two mothers and no father. Society may not be ready for two mother households, but children seemed very adaptable especially when they are loved.

***SE***

After Abbot and Costello, the family broke from the Saturday ritual of television viewing and settled down to a quiet afternoon tea. The tradition of tea had been imported by the Isles clan from Europe. Saturday nights were usually reserved for a double feature at the Saenger Theater or a night with the New Orleans Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra. Tonight the quartet were going to see Spinout with Elvis, the B-feature was Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter.

The tea was served promptly at five, the movie started at six-thirty, so they couldn't take their time. The tea was served with several nice fresh hot sugar cookies, Louise's favorite. As they ate their cookies and drank their tea, Constance took the opportunity to bring up the conversation she wanted to start. With Louise in the room, the girls would be more forthcoming and less combative or that was the plan.

The concerned mother asked, "So are you two going to tell me what is going on or do I have to ask Angela?"

The two teenagers looked like trapped animals as they both glanced simultaneously at Louise. Jane spoke first, "Louise, honey, why don't you go to your room and change into a dress. I think that would be so much nicer than a jumpsuit."

Constance interjected, "Don't send her away. You should let her stay so that the conversation will continue to be civil."

Maura interrupted, "Mother, we are not fighting. There will be no harsh words, but Louise should go and change for the movie or we might be late for the cartoons."

That was enough for the young toddler, as she jumped from her seat to rush upstairs and change. There was no force on Earth, other than her mother, that could prevent the child from missing her beloved cartoons. After the youngster had left the room, an outraged mother fussed, "Mother Constance, you had no idea of what you would be putting that little girl through, if she heard what we are about to discuss."

Maura nodded her agreement and said testily, "Yes, Mother, you almost revealed to that young child that her mother is about to risk her life on a matter of principle."

Constance had not expected this response and questioned, "What do mean by 'risking her life on a matter of principle."

Jane held up her hand to derail her girlfriend's next outburst and said, "She means that on All Saints Day I am going to have a Lucha a Muerte, which is a fight to the death. The man who challenged me is threatening both of you. I have to end this once and for all. I know the risks, but I also know my capabilities. You both have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

The stunned older woman exclaimed, "A fight to the death! You could die?!"

Both teenagers nodded their heads up and down and the struck mother sat back in her chair and didn't say another word for several long seconds. Suddenly, a small toddler re-enter the room and ran to her mother and whirled in a circle, while asking, "Is this alright, Mother?"

The doting mother examined the pretty blue dress with white lace trimming and high white stockings and exclaimed, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world other than your other mother, but you forgot your bow. The pink bow doesn't go with the blue dress."

Constance looked to a servant and ordered, "Take Louise upstairs and change the bow in her hair from pink to blue."

The servant curtsied and said, "Yes'm, I'll only be a minute."

Constance said, "Maura have you ever know Jane to do a foolish thing?"

The frightened daughter thought for only a second before she responded, "No."

Constance continued, "And Jane, have you ever known Maura to be overly flighty?"

Jane laughed, "Not hardly."

So the concerned mother summarized, "So you both are overreacting. Maura, I know it's hard. Every instinct I have says violence is never the answer. However we both know that it's true, because we have seen its proper use. And Jane you know Maura loves you and is just worried about the outcome. Now, both of you kiss and make up."

The girls both got up to readily obey the smirking mother.

***SE***

The Isles family didn't have to wait in line to enter the theater. They had a luxury box in the balcony; actually they had two, one in each section of the theater. The quartet of lovely girls entered the theater with obvious recognition and little challenge. Jane and Maura went to the concession stand as was the routine, while Constance took Louise up the stairwell to the balcony.

Jane ordered four cokes, four boxes of popcorn, a box of Raisinets, a box of Milk Duds, a box of Goobers and a bag of jelly beans, which were Louise's favorite candy. The precocious child loved the black and red ones, but thought the white ones were yucky.

After all the treats were distributed, the contented family sat down to watch Mickey, Donald and Goofy as ghost hunters to be followed by a silly movie that combined westerns and monsters. Jane and Louise were in heaven. Maura kept giving her mother meaning smirks as she nodded toward mother and daughter.

Maura sat next to Jane, who sat next to Louise, who sat by her grandmother. It was a cozy arrangement. Since kissing and making up, the two young lovers had been resigned to upcoming events. Maura's scowl was gone and Jane couldn't let the younger teenager's hand go.

In the darkness of the theater during the cartoon that featured Heckle and Jeckle tearing down an old house between the movies, the two teenagers kissed once again. The girls normally didn't show affection in public, because of the ridicule it produced, but this seemed almost hidden in the darkness.

Jane's hand was beginning to roam over very private places, when Louise asked innocently, "Mommy, whatcha doin'?"

Constance smirked, "Yeah, Mommy, whatcha doin'?"

Jane straightened up in her chair, while Maura smoothed out some rumble spots. The dark teenager replied, "Whatcha told me to do, Mother Constance."

***SE***

Sunday morning started as early as Saturday. Only church was the target and not Saturday morning cartoons. Jane arranged Louise's clothes, while Maura did the child's hair. The youngster knew the purpose of the ritual and was not in hurry to go to Mass, it was boring. However, the two mothers knew that it was vital to the child's proper upbringing. Mass had always been important to both young ladies, but that importance had diminished because they were no longer allowed to take the Eucharist. Since, the magazine articles had been distributed, the local priest had refused to give the girls the body of Christ until they mended their sinful ways and confessed their sin of homosexuality.

Maura had spent long hours reviewing the Bible and found no passage against lesbian love. Though the brilliant teen had sent passage and verse to their parish priest supporting their position. Jane was resigned to the ouster. After all, the experience teenager had warned her young lover of how the Church would react.

Though the couple was being made unwelcome by the Church, the pair rose dressed their daughter and themselves to meet Jane's mother so the family could attend morning Mass. In solidarity, the entire Rizzoli clan and Constance were refusing to take the Eucharist as well in protest to the Church's treatment of Jane and Maura.

The young couple had argued against the show of support and had urged their family to do what the girls couldn't. Jane and Maura each continued to contribute generously to the Church and yet Father Pat continued to ostracize them.

Now a new campaign had started. The family pew, which had been purchased by Uncle Guido years before was litter with letters of protest from other parishioners about the couple's attendance in their church. Many of the letters were vicious and cruel. Jane gathered each letter and opened them. Standing before the incoming church goers, the proud Italian read each letter in a loud clear voice including the signature, if the person who wrote it were brave enough to sign it.

Maura took each letter as her partner finished reading it aloud and when she had gathered them all, the angry honey blonde exclaimed, "I will answer each and every letter. If you did not sign your letter, I will attach the former letter to my reply and you can pick it up."

Minutes later, Mass started with the theme of the sin of homosexuality. Angela started to get up to leave, but Jane restrained her and whispered, "Don't give the son of a bitch the satisfaction."

While Father Pat stood on the Church steps to greet each parishioner as he or she left, Jane walked up to the elderly priest and took his hand. Using all her strength to grip his hand in an iron vise, the upset teenager smiled, "Thank you for such a lovely sermon Father."

Then a whispered voice so only the old clergyman could hear it, the dark teen offered, "If you ever hurt Maura like that again, I will burn this church down around your ears. Do you understand me? I will declare vendetta on you personally."

The blood drained from the old priest's face, he may be Irish, but he knew about Sicilian vendetta and his hand was breaking from the pressure the young teenager was exerting. As the hardened killer left she smiled, "Good morning, Father. I wish you continued good health."

The threat was clear. No one else had heard the whispered words, by unspoken agreement Angela and Uncle Guido had manage to block off access to the older man. Guido also crushed the older man's hand and whispered, "My niece is much more forgiving than I am. You need to retire in favor of a younger more progressive priest. I think you should write the Archdiocese tomorrow. I'm sure Archbishop Hannon will see the wisdom of your decision.

Father Pat stammered, "Why would I retire, I'm only 70, I have five more years?"

The grizzled Sicilian replied simply, "Do you? You look in ill health to me."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: Happy Halloween

The costume made it to the manor by noon on Halloween. Jane was torn by wearing her Batman costume from the birthday party or the new pirate costume that Mrs. Isles had created for her. What finally made the decision for the baffled Italian was Maura's costume as an eighteen century duchess, ideal for being captured by a blood thirsty pirate. They made a nice combination.

Louise's costume was created by Angela, who went all out, the perfect fairy princess. The costume was a pink tutu with a lace skirt and gossamer wings. To top it all off, the child had a princess crown made of from a dime store tiara covered with rhinestones, lake pearls and glass Mardi Gras beads and pink ballet shoes studded with blue, red and green glass stones. The toddler was beyond happy, past giddy and on the way to euphoric.

Constance's costume was hysterical. The stylish designer was dressed as Charlie Chaplin's tramp. Maura laughed at the irony that her mother had obviously meant by selecting such a costume. The joyous businesswoman went all out for Angela as well. For the jovial grandmother, the inventive brunette created a fairy godmother costume to accent Louise's costume.

Angela had outfitted the boys as a vampire, complete with fangs and a werewolf, complete with hairy hands. The boys were going out with their friends and weren't going to the big party at Magic Isles. They had been invited to go to Denise Williams's party, which was something of a big deal as far as Angela could ascertain. From what the boys were saying, the Italian mother guessed that this Denise person was of some importance at Ursaline Academy; she'd ask the girls to make sure.

As Jane was putting on her pirate costume with a bit of a pout, Maura was smirking as she commented, "Honey, you can be Batman for Mardi Gras, I promise."

Jane chuckled, "How did you know I was thinking about being Batman."

The honey blonde girlfriend walked and put her arms around her loving brunette and whispered, "Because I know you. I guess I have to see about getting myself a Robin costume."

The jesting Sicilian countered, "I'd purrfer Catwoman."

The playful teenager purred, "Ahhhh, We'll see."

At that moment a lovely pink and golden fairy princess ran into the room waving a magic wand of silver and rhinestones. A half dressed mother picked up her little princess and asked, "Where did you get the wand?"

The giggling child answered with a bright smile, "Aunt Mary give it. She downstairs and tell me to get chew."

Maura corrected the child, "Aunt Mary gave it to you and she is downstairs and told you to get YOU."

The confused child replied, "That's what I said… I think."

Jane laughed as her frustrated girlfriend sighed and tried again, "Baby, what I mean is you need to start speaking correctly. So when I say what you said in a little different way, it means I am trying to teach how to speak properly."

The totally puzzled toddler frowned as she responded, "Huh?"

The dark Sicilian gang leader was rolling in the bead holding her sides as she guffawed and cackled. Her honey blonde girlfriend gave her a withering stare, as she tried a third time, "Louise, do you want to learn to speak correctly?"

The now lost young girl countered, "I say something wrong?"

The frustrated teenager sighed and looked glaringly at the now hysterical brunette, who was rolling around on the bed doubled over in laughter. Finally, unable to think of a way to get her point across the intelligent teen said kindly, "Go get me a brush and I will brush your hair."

Finally something the happy toddler could understand as she rushed out of the room to find her favorite brush.

***SE***

Maura and Jane rushed down the stairs to greet Jane's favorite aunt. Maura had met the other aunts only rarely. All fourteen of them had been at their niece's birthday party, but from what the honey blonde teen could ascertain only Aunt Mary accepted her niece's somewhat different nature. The dark Sicilian's fourteen uncles were much more understanding and tolerant. Mainly because of the tall Italian's exploits that had elevated the family's position within the organization.

When the girls arrived downstairs, they found Aunt Mary in a long dark dress sitting demurely on the large living room couch with Constance at her side. Jane raced to her aunt, who rose to receive her welcoming hug with an equally passionate hug in return. Mary loved her niece very much. Guido was her father's brother, but Angela was her sister. So this child was her niece twice over.

Maura walked up to the smaller Italian woman and kissed her on both cheeks and smiled a warm greeting. Constance had stayed seated on the couch as greetings were exchanged. Jane asked quietly, "You didn't come across town to deliver a wand to a three year old. So, why are you here, Aunt Mary?"

The aging aunt sighed deeply before she answered, "I come with a warning. Guido heard from a friend of his that some of the women at the church are organizing a protest against you. They are calling you an abomination and a criminal. They want the police to arrest you for murder and for the church to excommunicate you for lecherous acts against nature.

They have Father Pat on their side. After what happened Sunday, Father Pat is out to get you, Janie. He hates you. My family and your father's family donate about a third of the money that reaches the local church coffers, so when Guido went to the Archbishop, he got what he wanted. Father Pat is out at the end of the year, which gives the old priest plenty of time to cause you problems.

His secretary is an old friend of your father's and told Guido that Father Pat has written a letter to the Vatican about you. He has identified you as a mass murderer and a defiler of young women. He named you as an instrument of Satan and minion of the Devil."

Jane didn't know how to answer. Technically everything the old priest said was true. The dark Sicilian had killed several men over the years, though each one of them was trying to kill her and the charismatic teenager had influenced several straight girls into her bed over the years. The fact that she was now engaged with a fourteen, though soon to be fifteen year old, didn't help matters.

The magazine series about her and Maura would be further evidence against her. The unhappy brunette had tears running down her cheeks and was too dumbfounded to say anything, which wasn't the case of her honey blonde lover, "The old bas…bum. I am so sorry I said anything to that reporter. Honey, I wish I could take it all back. I am causing you so much pain. Mother, what can we do?"

Jane recovered to say, "Darling, you did nothing wrong. You spoke your mind to tell the world how much you love me and that means more to me than the ravings of some old geezer, who is just showing his own twisted prejudices."

Constance replied, "Maura, I will write the Archbishop a letter complaining about the actions of the good Father, but what the old man is writing is technically true. So how do you repudiate something is factual, but narrow of focus?"

With quiet tears running down her cheeks, the young mother said, "I can't quit the church. If it were just me I would just resign officially and keep worshiping in my own way. However, I have Louise to think about. She will be starting Catechism next year and a child needs religion in her life to explain its mysteries. So all I can do is stick it out and take the ridicule with a smile."

Aunt Mary queried, "What about the police? They are going to Jim Garrison and he is crusading against the mob."

Jane shook her head from side to side, "I have it on good word that he will be concentrating on connecting the brothers to the Kennedy assassination. He won't care about the murders of some mobsters that he won't be able to connect to anyone.

As for the police, I have my contacts and a little money can go a long way to directing where their attention wonders. No, my problem is the Church and Father Pat. Aunt Mary keep Uncle Guido and my other uncles out of this. All I need is for one of them to hurt that old man and make him a martyr"

Aunt Mary nodded and rose to leave, but Jane had one more thing to say, "Until Father Pat leaves, the entire family is not to give the Church a copper penny. I am saying this as head of the family. I know Uncle Guido is still considered the head, but he must know that I am the real power in the family now. With a lucha a muerte tomorrow, I can see no way I can avoid taking the power from him."

Mary smirked, "Your uncle has been wondering when you were going to exert your power. He is getting too old to run family matters and will gladly yield to you. I thought you were getting out."

The dark Sicilian sighed as she dried her tears, "You can quit your job, not your family. Besides, I can run the family totally clean. From this day forward, we are totally legit, nothing illegal. You can tell my uncles to come and see me if they don't like it."

Aunt Mary heard what was really said. The threat was plain: _I am running the family and what I say goes. If you complain, I will get angry and someone will get hurt_. The old Sicilian woman stood more erect with pride for her lovely and deadly niece. As the aging brunette left, she said, "Your uncle will be so proud of you after tomorrow."

Maura asked, "What did she mean by that?"

Jane replied, "She was telling me that she knows I will win tomorrow. Aunt Mary has the sight. If she says a thing, that thing happens."

For the first time in days, the honey blonde teen felt like there was going to be a future, though she was worried if her dark lover was ever going to be really free of her dark past.

***SE***

Louise was strapped in her stroller as they walked Jane's old neighborhood going from house to house looking for candy. At first the young couple had let the child run from neighbor to neighbor shouting 'Tricky treat', but the rambunctious toddler wouldn't stay within the teenager's view. So, the dutiful mothers had no choice, but to tie their charge to her stroller.

Jane now did the door ringing and knocking for treats. When the neighbors recognized the tall Sicilian with the dangerous reputation, they gave her a pile of their best candy. Several of the Sicilian mothers gave her caramel apples, popcorn balls and fresh cookies for her scowling toddler.

When the small party reached the Bevenito Food Store, they were greeted by Tony J and Mr. B, who sat in a rocker giving full candy bars to the neighborhood children. The normally dapper Tony J was dressed as a 1930's hobo complete with a red hobo pack on a stick. Jane asked, "You coming to the party at Magic Isles?"

The grubby faced character answered, "I wouldn't miss it. You think I'm dressed like this for the trick-or-treaters?"

The young couple accepted a box of Zero candy bars, which were Jane's favorite candy and moved on to the next house.

***SE***

Each and every piece of candy, popcorn ball, apple and cookie was inspected by the young mothers before they were given to their young charge. They weren't taking any chances, since several of the women who had smiled and faltered the most, where the same women writing letters to the police and District Attorney.

Jane wasn't a bit worried, she had noted the gift of each of the women she suspected of duplicity and would exact fierce vengeance on any transgressors and they knew it. They may want to run her out of New Orleans on a rail, but they weren't stupid enough to challenge Il Finitore.

***SE***

The party did not start out as well as the couple would have liked. Several of those women, who had given Louise popcorn balls and fresh cookies were carrying hand painted signs protesting 'The Palace of Satan', 'The Daughter of Satan', 'The Whore of the Devil', or 'The Sicilian Slut.'

Jane wadded through the shouting women, noting who they were as she passed. When one of them threw an over ripened tomato at her and missed hitting Mrs. Isles, the Sicilian gangster lost her temper. She signaled to Big Joe, who was dressed as a football player, hardly a costume in the dark Italian's mind.

The big man asked, "Whatcha need?"

The irate gang leader said, "Have the boys tell these 'ladies' that if they are here in ten minutes, I will remember their names."

A chill ran over the tall Italian's back as he rushed to give the order down the line. All the Warlords were here in costume. The warning was clear, _leave or face Il Finitore_. Four minutes later, the entrance of the night club was clear of protestors.

***SE***

The party had been a complete success. Mrs. Isles had little trouble cleaning away the errant vegetable, but the indignity of it lingered. However, everything was forgotten once the festivities started. Louise ran wild among the clowns, games and rides of the kid's circus party and the girls danced the night away on the adult dance floor. Even Constance had a great time dancing with a grim hobo. It was a tired quartet that rode the limo back to Isles Manor.


	83. Chapter 83

**Author's Note: Here it is. With four chapters of build up, the fight.**

Chapter 82: A Lucha A Muerte

Louise rode home in her grandmother's lap, sound asleep. The young couple held each other while they watched their young daughter sleep. Not wanting to disturb the child the adults just smiled indulgently and quietly, while balloons danced around the spacious backseat and souvenirs of a happy night litter the limo floor.

The trio had purchased the young toddler every type of toy, trinket or doodad that the fair had to offer. Never had any of the women had a better Halloween. Now, they were in the afterglow of happiness. It was such a warm and comforting place.

***SE***

Jane carried her sleeping daughter into the house, where the child's nanny was waiting to take possession of her charge. The woman had been hired by Mrs. Isles after an extensive interviewing process with the two grandmothers as judges. Maura and Jane shuttered at the thoughts of what those prospective nannies must have endured.

Through all the excitement and the glow of the happiness that their child was feeling, the cloud of what was coming hung ominously over the night's festivities for the honey blonde teenager. No matter how much Joe and Jane had tried to reassure her, all she could do was think of the emptiness that would be her life with her dark lover.

Jane was reluctant to give up her daughter to the intruder before her, but Maura whispered, "She needs to go to bed and we need time to talk."

So, with a sigh, the young mother handed her toddler daughter to the efficient older woman. The soft brown haired woman took the child and gingerly walked up the stairs to the youngster's bedroom.

The three women handed their purses and costume accessories to the servants and walked into the living room. Mrs. Isles ordered, "Bring us some tea and some biscuits, nothing too sweet, but I think we need some refreshments while we talk."

The three women sat on a single couch together with Maura in the middle as was their normal ritual. Jane felt somewhat naked without her sword belt and patch, which she had worn for her costume throughout the night. Maura still retained her fan, which she had used to get effect all night and was now reluctant to give up the prop. Constance had only been too happy to give up her bowler hat and wooden cane. The sophisticated designer was anxious to get back to being a fashion diva.

As they sat, Maura asked, "What is going to happen tomorrow?"

Jane sighed and responded, "Well, seeing as it is well-passed midnight, technically it's today. But to answer your question, about eleven o'clock we will go to see Miss Dupre and leave Louise with her, while we go and take care of business. I will kill that arrogant ass and you and Mother Constance will watch while I kick his ass. Then we go visit Miss Irene, while she feeds us too much and spoils Louise a little more."

The honey blonde girlfriend was nearly in tears as she questioned her dark lover, "How can you be so glib? If anything ever happened to you, I would die. I love you so much. Isn't there anyway out of this mess?"

The experienced Sicilian shook her head from side to side and replied, "Not if I want them to leave us alone. I have to show them that I am not to be trifled with. I have to show them what will happen if they don't leave us alone."

Constance didn't know what to say. She knew that the girl was only human, but the tough Italian had shown her abilities to the frightened mother on too many occasions, for the stylish designer to doubt her. So, the older woman stayed silent as she listened to the older teenager try to comfort her terrorized daughter.

***SE***

The three women slept until nine o'clock and were greeted by a bright and sunny day. Breakfast was served in the patio and Jane ate heartily as the other two women looked on in awe, unable to eat a single bite. The confident Sicilian chuckled, "You better eat or you won't be able to keep up your strength."

Maura whined, "Jane, how can you eat at a time like this."

The amused Italian answered, "Because I'm hungry."

***SE***

The drive to Joliet St. was very somber. Louise was still tired from her ordeal from the night before. The child was played out and slept in Constance's lap for the entire drive. Jane wore a long trench coat and had insisted on leaving her fighter apparel to the imagination.

Unfortunately, Maura's imagination was working overtime. The honey blonde teenager had been having images of her young lover lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. The intelligent young woman shuttered every time that image flashed in her mind.

Jane did everything she could do to reassure her frightened lover, but to no avail. Joe, who was taking the old Bel Air to the fighting area, had also tried to help the younger teenager realize the folly of her doubt, but to no avail. It seemed Maura was determined to worry no matter what anyone said.

***SE***

The arena was carved from a vacant lot in the Carrolton district. In fact it was across the street from Irene Dupre's house. Jane had made a point to go visit the old woman every other week. Maura and the elderly woman had become fast friends. The old Cajun woman had been neglected over the last few years and had needed the friendship and help of the two teenagers.

Today the couple had taken Louise and Constance with them to meet the nice woman, who demanded that they leave the toddler in her charge while the fight ensued. The savvy Italian mother had hoped for this very reaction, because she needed the moral support of her family, but didn't want the child exposed to the violence that her mother was being forced to exert.

The energized Cajun said, "Y'all go do what needs be done and come back and I'll be finishing a nice gumbo. We'uns kin eat a nice meal and then y'all kin leave a poor old woman to watching her stories."

Maura wished she was as confident as to the result as Miss Irene seemed to be. In fact, no one they knew seemed to doubt the outcome, except the honey blonde and her mother. Jane had spent days now trying to assuage her fears to no avail. The younger teen could not get over the terror of the vision of no future with her Jane.

***SE***

The center of the vacant lot, which was border on four sides by Joliet St., Oleander St., Leonadas St. and Carrolton Ave. had been transformed from trees and brush into a small intimate arena. A circle of ground had been cleared of even the grass and was just tilled soil. The bare patch of ground was marked by black stones and torches placed at one foot intervals. Trees and brush still surrounded the bare circle and the grassy stumped area from which spectators would watch the battle.

Tony Bevenito Jr. stood in the middle of the cleared circle with two dirks about eighteen inches long with garishly studded handles. The dapperly dressed man handed one to each of the contestants and announced, "The opponents will have ten minutes to familiarize themselves with their weapons."

The tall broad stranger flipped and tossed his knife, making jabbing and slicing motions expertly. The man was demonstrating his immense skill with a blade in an obvious attempt to intimidate his younger adversary. The massive fighter was dress in form fitting black tights, like the ones wrestlers wore and was bare-chested displaying a forest of black hair. The dark Sicilian was a mass of muscle designed to fight in close quarters. The imposing figure continued to excite the crowd with his knife exhibition.

Jane simply balanced the knife on her index finger to locate his center of balance. Then, the unfazed young woman absentmindedly tossed the blade into the ground. She was also dressed with a purpose in mind. That purpose was to look like a finely-toned athletic young woman.

The long legged teen was dress in black shorts with a black halter top. Her calves and thighs were covered by her long black leather boots that zipped up to her nicely sculpture bottom. The look made the slick Sicilian look even taller.

Finally, Tony J shouted, "Time! Will the two combatants meet me at the center of the arena? Seconds lit the torches."

While the two fighter's seconds ritually lit the torches to mark the fighting area, the two warriors stalk each other at the center of the barren ground. Maura was beside herself with worry and clung nervously to her mother, who was nearly panting with anxiety. Everyone else seemed completely confident in the outcome, unfortunately most of them figured to see an outcome that would burn a hole in the honey blonde teen's heart.

Big Joe spotted the two nervous women and winked his confidence in the abilities of his best friend. After lighting the torches, the giant teenager strode over to the terrorized pair and said, "She's got this. Do be scared. I'll watch her back and she'll take care of the rest. Don't let that show bother you none. He was waving his dick to the crowd. Janie doesn't have one to wave, so she was just waiting for the asshole to finish."

In the center of the ring, Mr. Bev announced the rules. "You cannot cut the rope with your dirk. You may not use the rope to strangle your opponent. You may not use a torch as a weapon. Do you understand the rules?"

Both fighters nodded their acceptance of the rules as they searched each other eyes for any weakness. In the older man's brown eyes Jane spotted just the hint of doubt and smirked her victory as they parted about eight feet from each other.

A light chain attached to a rope was wrapped around the waist of each opponent by their seconds. The rope was about eight feet in length and was very sturdy. With the chain secure, the two combatants strode to white marks about six feet apart, the rope sagged with its excess as they waited for the signal.

The dapper mob boss took out a handkerchief and proclaimed, "When this hits the ground, you may begin."

The referee tossed the white cloth into the air and back away. The white handkerchief danced in the air as floated down invisible air currents, fluttering this way and that. The larger of the two fighters wiped beads of sweat from his eyes and gazed at the cloth intently. Jane watched the white cloth from the corner of her eye as she peered at her opponent.

Just as the elegant handkerchief was about to hit the ground, Jane flipped her dagger to catch it by the point and hurled it at the other combatant. The stunned man stared down at the foreign object protruding from his ample chest and his legs spread a bit to recover his balance. The dark teenager took that opportunity to dash at the man and slide between his legs. As she rose from her slide the strong warrior pulled hard upon the rope. The totally shocked man toppled forward, jamming the dagger further into his lungs. As he lay on the ground unable to recover and coughing blood, the confident young woman nearly danced to the man and stepped hard on the hand that held his blade. The man's hand opened and the dark teenager removed the knife, as she said, "I'll keep this as a souvenir. Now do you want a quick death or slow one?"

The dying man coughed blood as he muttered, "Bitch…"

The victorious warrior smirked, "Slow, then."

While she waited for the man to die, the wicked teen looked to her relieved lover and smiled with a wink. When the body had coughed out its final breath, the swaggering brunette cut the rope with the man's dirk and left him bleeding out into the ground. As she passed the other representatives of the New York families, the gracious winner announced, "It was all or nothing, but I will honor the old deal as to assuage any hard feelings, but at 10%."

The stunned Sicilians nodded their acceptance in awe. The two Tonys and the Brothers chuckled at the men, as Tony J said, "You take care of the body. I warned you."

Jane walked up to her young lover, who could no longer restrain herself as the honey blonde charged her older lover and jumped into her arms. The dark Sicilian whispered into the crying girl's ear, "I told you not to worry."


	84. Chapter 84

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the great comments and I hope to hear from you again. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. It is getting to be more of an undertaking than I first anticipated. I had planned on the entire tale being completed in eighty to ninety chapters. My outline is only about 15% completed. Therefore, I am going to skip some scenes and replace them with narratives in order to speed things up a bit. Otherwise, this story will be 500 chapters long and my present rate of writing, it would be completed some time in 2020. So here it is, as always I hope you enjoy it and keep those comments coming.**

Chapter 84: Almost Thanksgiving

Jane nonchalantly strolled away from the arena towards through the woods Miss Irene's house. Maura had lagged behind with her mother. After the couple had embraced, the honey blonde innocent went a little pale and excused herself as she rushed into the underbrush and could be heard retching in the trees.

The victorious Italian was worried how her girlfriend was going to react to the violence she just witness. The ease and callused by which the king sized adversary was dispatched. So the apprehensive brunette had gravitated to the path that led to Miss Irene's home and her daughter's waiting arms.

Nervously the tall Italian waited on the path through the trees and brush that led to Joliet St. The anxious Sicilian held her enemy's former weapon in her hands. As her girlfriend and her mother approach a wave of panic hit the formidable fighter.

Maura didn't hesitate as she flung herself into the tough gangster's strong arms and cried. Mrs. Isles walked over and wrapped herself around the two girls clinging to each other for comfort. The honey blonde teenager was so relieved after days of worry. The young woman hadn't realized how terrified of losing her one true love, until it was all over. So overcome with emotion, she had become nauseated beyond control.

Now, the younger teen needed to feel her lover to insure the vibrate Sicilian was still very much alive. For her part, Jane equally needed the reassurance that her girlfriend was not appalled at her proclivity for violence and mayhem. The relief the concerned Italian felt drained all the fear from her in an instant and the hug between the two teenagers became a bonding moment that would endure for a lifetime.

Constance too needed the reassurance that all was well, which is why she needed to join the public embrace. As several of the other spectators passed unnoticed by the three huggers, Big Joe walked over to his favorite people and said, "Louise is waiting and Miss Irene will be worried. Janie, you need to show her you're unharmed. That old lady loves you and worry is not good for her."

Jane reluctantly moved from the warmth that surrounded her and responded, "Joe, you don't fool me, you're just after some of her gumbo."

Joe blushed showing that at least part of the statement was true. Constance saw the redness and nearly laughed. Maura accepted a handkerchief from her mother to wipe her eyes and dry her nose. At that moment, Tony J and his father walked up with two of the brothers, Pascal and Joey.

Mr. B congratulated his adopted granddaughter, "Janie, that was magnificent, but what if you had missed. You would have been unarmed."

Jane shrugged and answered, "While that peacock was waving his dick around for the crowd, I found out the balance of the blades was perfect for a throwing knife. I had already determined I had two winnable courses of action. I could end quickly by throwing my knife at him or I could maneuver constantly looking for openings to cut him and bleed him. Once I felt the weight of the blade and determined its balance point. I knew the first course of action was the best.

My decision was guaranteed correct when I saw his warm up. Like most males, he thought with the wrong head. He wanted to show his manhood by bulldozing me. I knew he would not be ready for the throw. Had he been thinking with his mind instead of his testicles, he would have been prepared to block or redirect my throw.

So you see at time was I in danger, because I was thinking and he was being a man. Since I have no penis, I saw no need to show off."

The four crime bosses burst into laughter at the wily teenager's explanation of her actions. Joey said it first, "You are so right. The ass was trying to convince everyone, including you of his superiority with a blade. Ahhhhh, Jane Rizzoli, you are almost too good to give up, but a deal is a deal. You're officially out, if you want it. Frankly, you need to think about it, because after today several people or going to looking to take you out. They are going to view you as a threat. Without us to back you, they may view that as a vulnerability to exploit."

Jane nodded her acceptance of the counsel and replied, "I will discuss it with my family and give you my answer by the end of the week."

***SE***

The three women and one man walked to the small half of a shot gun double and up the small stone stairs to the porch. Miss Irene greeted the quartet with, "Come on in. Y'all shore keep an ole woman waitin' fer no particular reason. Gumbo's ready."

As Jane entered the house a flash of flesh hurled herself at her new mother. The toddler squealed, "I missed you, Mama. Can we eat now I'm hungry?"

The hardened warrior and killer melted into the child's arms and kissed her cheek and replied, "Why sure we can eat? We can't have you hungry now can we."

With that the group went into the Cajun widow's kitchen to eat gumbo. Jane placed Louise in an old high chair leftover from Miss Irene's younger days. The adults sat down at the kitchen table, which had had its leaf put in so it could seat six. The gumbo was served and everybody ate, talked, laughed and kept each other company.

***SE***

Everyone was sitting in the living room eating bread pudding with lemon sauce for desert, when Mrs. Isles suggested, "Miss Irene, would you like to spend Thanksgiving with us? I don't know if you have plans with your family, but if you don't we would be happy to have you join us."

The elderly woman answered, "Wal, dat's rat kindly of ya, but my daughter is comin' to get me fer a visit. It seems somebody done told her dat I war lonely. Janie girl, y'all'd not know sometin bout dat wouldcha?"

Jane blushed as she responded, "I meant no harm, but I thought your children should know you missed them. They seemed to think you were mad at them and didn't want to see them anymore."

The older lady replied, "Dat done be the case fer a lot of years, but I've mellowed drew da years and come to see da errors of my ways. Thankee."

With that settled the group sat down to watch _Dark Shadows_ on television before they took Louise home. It was one of Miss Irene's stories, which she never missed. Jane and Maura cuddled on the sofa as they watched. The tall Italian glanced at her best friend lying on the floor watch with her daughter riding his back.

The dark and dangerous teenager smiled and pulled her girl closer reveling in the tenderness of the moment. After that was what happiness was…moments.

***SE***

Three weeks later Jane was finalizing plans for Thanksgiving with her mother. Her mother and her brothers were joining her and the Isles family for Thanksgiving. Now that the dynamic Rizzoli had taken the reins of the family, she was obligated to hold the family gatherings. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Mardi Gras, Easter, Memorial Day, Independence Day and Labor Day were considered family holidays.

Therefore there was to be a family gathering. In the past, Guido had taken care of this obligation, but now it fell to Jane. She had discussed it with Mrs. Isles and Maura and they agreed that the Manor should hope the gathering, because it was large enough to do so. Angela had insisted on doing all the cooking, but Mrs. Isles suggested the older Italian deserved a holiday off and thought her staff should do the cooking.

The elder Rizzoli refused. She said, "Cooking for Thanksgiving gives me pleasure and now you want to take that from me?"

Jane countered, "No, Maw, we just trying to make it easier on you is all."

After thirty minutes of guilt, Jane gave in to her mother, but only half way. It was decided that she could supervise the cooking. The meal would be prepared in the Manor by the servants and Angela was given the job of planning and executing the menu.

Everything from the turkey to the pumpkin for the pies had been acquired by the staff at the Manor and it was up to Angela to determine if everything that was needed was purchased. Jane was here to get her mother so she could inspect the purchases.

The gold Camaro pulled up in front of the Rizzoli house with its top down. The anxious teenager honked her horn to tell her mother she was ready to leave. Her two brothers dashed out the house first and hopped into the back of her car without opening the door. Jane started to fuss, but decided she would have done the same thing.

Her mother came out of the same door as her sons had. The older Rizzoli checked the front door to ensure it was locked. As the Sicilian mother opened the door to get in the front seat, the tall Sicilian asked, "Maw, why do you lock the front door. You know nobody is going to touch the house of Il Finitore, especial after All Saints Day."

The patient matron replied, "I'm just being careful, Baby. I wanted to tell you that Marcus and Katarena accepted the invitation. They're driving down from Shreveport. I told you nobody was gonna to miss a party in the Garden District. Plus they are gonna want to see the new head of the family. After all, you are going to be making decisions that are gonna affect everybody."

Jane took a deep breath and asked, "How many does that make. Am I gonna have to rent a hall or something?"

Angela smiled and reassured her daughter, "Settle down. Constance and I have it well under control. Besides the main dining hall for the fifty-six adults and the common dining room for twenty-five of the children, we are using the play room as another children's table for the other thirty-one kids. High chairs are being set up in the main dining room for the toddlers. There are going to be two televisions in the living room and two in the den for football games. Then, two tv's in Louise's room and two in the large spare bedroom for the children to watch the parades and stuff. I got two swing sets and a jungle gym set up in the backyard for those children that wish to play outside."

The concerned teenager questioned, "Maw, can you do this or do you need more help?"

The exasperated mother sighed, "Baby, calm down. Mary and several of the other older women are coming early to help out. Most of the servants are getting the day to spend with their families, but five of them will be available including both the cooks."

The puzzled Sicilian queried, "I thought Ella had a daughter in Hammond."

The Sicilian's mother responded, "She does, but her daughter, son-in-law and two grandbabies are coming to dinner as well. I'm telling ya I got it covered. So stop worrying. You have bigger worries than Thanksgiving dinner."

The veteran warrior had to agree with that. Since the one time gang leader had decided to cut ties with the Brothers, she had had to worry more about security of not only her family, but of all the Isles's interests throughout the world. To top it all off, the head model of Isles Fashions had just returned from a photo shoot in New York for the Christmas advertising blitz and in preparation for New York fashion week to be followed by London, Milan and Paris in February through early April.

The dark Sicilian had not seen her family in nine days and was eager to see her girlfriend and her daughter. The brash brunette had driven all the way to New York, did her shoot and drove back. While the new family leader was gone, a couple of her older male cousins had been causing problems by opposing her liquidating all the family's illegal business in favor of legitimizing all of the Rizzoli family businesses.

Those same cousins were going to be at Thanksgiving dinner. Jane planned to have a family conference right after the meal to hash out their differences. Guido's son Marcus was the cousin causing the most difficulty. The thirty-two year old son of the former family patriarch expected to inherit the position, but in the Rizzoli family capability over came birth right for all leadership positions. So Jane planned on explaining this fact to the young man.

***SE***

Angela checked the list she had given the servants for ingredients for the Thanksgiving party. The staff had done a wonderful job. So the cooking mother started making her preparations for cooking all dishes for the following day's festivities.

Meanwhile, Jane was holding Louise after a warm welcome home from the toddler. Maura had been playing with the child, by building structures with blocks, which the wee little one knocked down. Constance was still at the office looking at the latest designs for the Winter/ Spring collection.

When Constance arrived home, she immediately embraced her daughter's girlfriend before picking up her granddaughter. With the child safely in her arms, she said, "Why don't you two go to Jane's old room and get reacquainted. Hand in hand the couple accepted the now occupied grandmother's generous offer. As they made it up the stairs, they could hear the happy designer playing with her merry young charge.

***SE***

Jane sat in the large marble bath tub filled with hot steaming water as Maura scrubbed her back with a soft terry clothed lathered with fragrant soap. The tall model nearly purred with from the anticipated and tender contact. It had been a long nine days and the twenty-one hour drive from New York had been even longer. The anxious teenager had made the drive straight through with only three stops for gas, bathroom and supplies.

However, this bath made the entire ordeal worthwhile. The dark Sicilian had had no idea how much you could miss someone until this trip without her lover. The couple had wanted to make the trip together, but their busy schedules couldn't allow it. Maura had had to stay behind to arrange the sale of the Nazi Art through her gallery and continue to run Isles Fashions through their assistants and managers from their New Orleans offices.

While in New York, Jane not only had daily ten hour shooting schedules, but had meetings with all the executives of the various companies the couple were now operating for themselves and Mrs. Isles. Managers and executives were jetted in from London, Milan, Paris, Singapore, Tokyo, Manila and Bangkok. Additionally, Jane had taken meetings from all the New York families with interests in the Nazi Artwork.

Six days into the trip the dynamic Italian took a very special meeting with a man from Boston. The Irish kingpin had tried to kill her on several occasions, but had failed. Three days earlier Jane sat across Paddy Doyle with a gun in her hand, waiting for the mobster to make another mistake. Instead the crime boss sued for peace between them.

The Boston gang boss wanted to see his daughter and apologize for his part in trying to kidnap her. Doyle was a beaten and lonely man who was begging for a favor. As Jane had explained to him, it was a favor that wasn't hers to grant.

It was only one of the matters that the vibrant couple had to discuss. Due to her meetings with all the executives, it came to the intelligent Italian's attention that the pair were going to have to arrange some time to go to all eight of their worldwide locations and see firsthand some problems that were being neglected since Mrs. Isles's semiretirement.

However, the priority at this moment was none of these things. The priority here was Maura, this bath and the lovemaking to follow.


	85. Chapter 85

**Author's Notes: Sorry this is so late, but I had a busy weekend and couldn't find the time to write. I just finished this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always all comments are welcome and appreciated.**

Chapter 85: Thanksgiving Morning

Maura lay quietly as Jane ran her tongue along her taut stomach. The perpetration was beading down her face and along her firm form. The fluid between the honey blonde's tight thighs was pooling on the sheets below the junction of her well-formed legs.

No matter how many times they made love to each other, the young teenager could never get enough of the feeling of rightness. No matter what society said about their liaison, everything felt right to her. What was the difference between the gentle touches of her Jane and the penetrating runtings of a man pounding inside of her? The thought made her shutter.

Jane mistook the momentary shutter for a reaction to her ministrations and was emboldened by it. Without preamble the talented Italian brushed her younger lover's love bud with her moist tongue. This time the shiver from the honey blonde was in response to her dark girlfriend's ministrations.

With practiced skill the older teenager ran her tongue from the swollen knob along the length of the young woman's virginal lips. As Jane reversed the action, she allowed her tongue to penetrate her lover's tunnel just slightly. 'God she is good at this,' thought Maura.

Second circuit, a third, a fourth, then on the eighth return to the swollen clitoris, Jane penetrated Maura's love canal as far as her tongue would enter. The tall brunette swirled her tongue inside the damp hot opening, lapping up all the juice the gentle Italian could corral. Swirl, lap, suck, swirl, lap, suck, a constant nearly machine-like rhythm was performed by the artistic lover.

With her free hands, Jane reached up and lightly pinched and twisted Maura's taut swollen nipples. The savvy brunette had discovered that the younger teen's nipples were very sensitive and could illicit a variety of satisfied noises, in this case a purr.

Maura dug her heels into the mattress, as Jane continued her manual massage of the breast oral massage of the vagina. Swirl, lap, suck, swirl, lap, suck, the rhythm was driving the younger woman into an erotic frenzy. The honey blonde teen arched her back and now dug the balls of her feet into the mattress, which was the signal for the experienced brunette to change tactics.

Jane sucked her lover's clit into her warm welcome lips and suckled on the enflamed flesh until a moan of pure pleasure escaped the smaller woman's mouth as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. The loving Italian continued the manipulation until she had drained her girlfriend of her last orgasm.

Maura panted, "Wow! Let my body recover a bit and I will show you what you just taught me."

***SE***

Sister Mary Teresa was in a quandary. Agnes Mitchell was just twenty-three years old and had the most beautiful blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The woman was pretty, but not beautiful. Her figure was pleasing, but not full. Yet, the young nun couldn't stop thinking about her.

The strawberry blonde Math teacher was in her second year of teaching and had been working with the good sister for those eighteen months. Two weeks earlier, Miss Mitchell confided in her friend that she was a lesbian and had been since she was fourteen. The wary teacher confided, "I've told you, because you told me about your history and I knew you would understand. I also wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love with you. I know it's impossible and that you are married to God, but I can't help how I feel. I want you to have Thanksgiving dinner with me at my house on St. Charles Avenue. We can have dinner and talk afterwards. I'm looking for a commitment or a roll in the hay. I just want to talk and see if there is anything there. Then we can discuss where we go from there."

The young nun asked for a couple of days to think about it. In actuality there was no thinking about it. Though the young woman knew it was wrong and no good could come from it, Sister Mary Teresa was going to that dinner. The intrigued woman had to admit to herself she too had feelings for the strawberry blonde.

Today was the day. The young nun was going to take the streetcar to the address the young woman had given her. However, the good sister was going to make a side trip to see a friend and maybe get some advice. So, Sister Mary Teresa called the Isles Mansion ask if she could talk to Maura and Jane. Jane immediately agreed to the visit and was anxious to see her good friend and somewhat mentor.

***SE***

Marcus Rizzoli was anxious to get this over with. He was representing almost all the Rizzoli cousins, who wanted things to stay as they were. The construction company depended on government contracts and there was no way to get those contracts, legitimately. Bribes, kick backs and intimidation of the competition was necessary to get such contracts in Louisiana.

The corruption in the State of Louisiana was complete and institutionalized and had been since Huey Long had run the State, like a banana republic. Somebody was going to have to explain the facts of life to the young upstart and he was going to have to be that someone.

Marcus always knew that his father had a soft spot for his younger, taller cousin, but he never figured on such a massive lapse of judgment. The short well-muscled Italian was determined to be the head of the Rizzoli clan when he left that house.

***SE***

Angela Rizzoli was busy in the Isles's kitchen putting the raw turkey into the large spacious oven in the Isles Manor kitchen. The staff that had decided to remain and help was busy boiling rice and potatoes, cutting vegetables and other ingredients and making fresh pasta. The excellent cook was anxious to make this dinner perfect.

Her daughter had taken over the family business and was head of the Rizzoli Clan like her father before her. The experienced Sicilian knew Jane's cousins were not going to like a seventeen year old lesbian taking over. It was Angela's hope that a perfect meal would smooth some of the ruffled feathers. If the older Sicilian could demonstrate how efficient Jane was, the cousins would back off.

***SE***

Constance was in Louise's room selecting the proper Thanksgiving dress for the youngster. The child was going to be exposed to other children her age and would need a dress that was both stylish and functional. A middle thirties woman with long golden blonde hair and silver blue eyes was watching the new grandmother while leaning on the door frame. Phyllis, the girl's new nanny, smiled knowingly at the fashion designer/grandmother and said, "She should be wearing a jumper or a play suit. The other children are going to want to play and that will encourage her to do the same. Have you ever tried to play hopscotch in a dress?"

Phyllis was a former fashion model, who at the age of thirty-six had no career and fewer prospects. For the past six years, the long legged blonde had been living with her sister in Gretna, a small suburban town on the other side of the Mississippi River. Her sister had nine children and had been using Phyllis as a live in babysitter.

While in Paris, Jane had started an initiative to find careers for models after their days as a viable model were over. When Jane was looking for a nanny to help with Louise, one of her contacts in Paris, who had been a former friend of Phyllis, told the new mother about the retired model's situation.

The woman still possessed the figure of a twenty-five year old, but it was fully formed with large firm breasts and wide sexy hips, neither quality is good for late sixties fashion models. However, her winning personality made her the perfect selection as Louise's live-in nanny.

Constance responded, "Won't the other girls be wearing dresses?"

Phyllis smiled broadly, "The women coming to this function are not glamorous people. They are average people with limited incomes. They have dress clothing for special occasions like church, but they would never risk something so precious for a party where food is being served."

Constance looked at the woman with the winning smile and felt a wave of attraction suddenly appear and disappear as quickly as it appeared. The helpful nanny rushed into the room and brushed past the statuesque brunette as she suggested, "Here let me help you find something."

As their bodies brushed a wave of electricity hit both women and they looked at each other with a glance of passion, then the two women looked quickly away as they searched for the right outfit.

***SE***

Marcus arrived early. He wanted to catch the lezzie off guard. One thing he knew was women didn't react well on their feet. They like everything planned out and weren't good at adapting if things weren't going to plan. To his surprise, he was ushered straight into the library, where Jane was waiting for him, seated behind a large ornate mahogany desk.

The tough Sicilian never left her seat as she waved him into the room and indicated where he intended to sit. To counteract her implied command, the would-be tough started to take the other seat. To which the brilliant brunette exclaimed, "Not that seat, the other."

The wayward cousin smirked and went to sit in the wrong seat, when a thrown knife imbedded itself in the wrong chair. A shocked Sicilian looked at his dangerous cousin, knowing in his heart, she could kill him. Slowly and deliberately the balding cousin sits in the indicated chair.

Before the idiot troublemaker could say a word, Jane stated, "Last week, you made inquires about getting twenty thousand dollars for expenses in bidding on a new section of the new interstate highway. I know that you want the money for brides. I'm telling you that we are finished bribing people for jobs that don't make enough to justify the expense.

We are getting out of the government contract business, too many problems. Instead we are going into commercial development in New Orleans East, St. Tammany, Jefferson and St. Charles Parishes. I have already purchased two large sections in Madisonville and Gretna.

You will have plans on how to develop plans to utilize this land to his maximum by December 12th. I want your brightest architects on this project. See you at dinner."

Jane rose from her chair and left a shocked cousin sitting staring at an empty chair.

***SE***

Jane entered the kitchen to see a swarm of activity, as turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, dirty rice, pasta salad, gumbo, deviled eggs, fruit salad, dips and pies were being made at a feverous pace. The tall Italian was hungry. Maura had used up a lot of her calories this morning and the generous lover needed replenishing.

Angela looked up from making cherry pie filling to notice her daughter timidly looking for food. The loving mother pointed to a tray of fresh sandwiches and a tray of cookies and said, "Those are to hold you over until the guest start arriving. Bring them out to the small dining room and share. Now, get out of the way. I have a dinner to prepare."

***SE***

Louise was dressed in a pale green play suit while eating her sandwich and two cookies. Maura and Jane ate and watched their daughter with joy. It was a quiet morning. The afternoon and evening was going to be a time of revelry and chaos with all of the Rizzoli clan feasting in celebration of Thanksgiving, but the morning belonged to the small family seated eating sandwiches and cookies with large glasses of milk.

A tall Italian boy dressed in a suit and tie joined them by taking a plate and swiping two sandwiches and a handful of cookies from the plate. Jane smiled at her best friend and teased, "So nice of you to join us Mr. Vincenso. Did you sleep well?"

The big guy whined, "Have a heart Janie. I had a rough night last night. My back really was hurting. I had so much trouble getting to sleep."

Since the attack, Joe had been having long bouts with pain and losing. The doctors keep telling him that he is getting better, but he wasn't feeling it.

Maura asked, "Your family coming to the party?"

Big Joe responded, "I think they are. My mother said she wouldn't miss it for the world. It's going to be the best feast of all times and you know how much my mother hates to miss out on something."

At that moment Aunt Mary and Uncle Guido arrived.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Conversations

Sister Mary Teresa arrived at Isles Manor as the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade started on NBC. Maura and Jane had set up the living room with comfortable chairs and four 25" console televisions, one for each channel, including the PBS station. Jane had arranged for Joe to have his father erect four outdoor antennas with remote control rotating systems in order to get the best reception. The Big Guy had spent an good half hour getting each television tuned in to its correct channel.

The Good Sister asked the butler, if he could get Jane, so she could speak to her. Maura came to the door to tell the most welcome nun, "I'm sorry Sister. Jane is in a meeting with her cousin Marcus. Can I help you?"

The disappointed nun wasn't sure if this inexperienced girl could help her, but then again Maura had had to come to a similar decision recently. The honey blonde teenager had gone so far as to declare her lover to the world. Maybe the young woman did have the experience necessary to help her with this most important decision. So the young nun answered, "Maybe you can Maura. I need some advice and you might just be the person to give it to me."

The apprehensive teen smiled as she opened the door wide and said, "Come on in. The Rizzoli clan is taking over, but we can go to my room and have a nice quiet conversation."

Constance was carrying Louise down the stairs and saw the young nun, whom she had the fondest of feelings towards. The doting grandmother greeted the good sister, "Sister Mary Teresa, I am so happy to see you. Would you like to stay for Thanksgiving? There is plenty of food."

The shy young matron replied, "I may have other plans, but should they fall through I would be so happy to join you and who is this bright youngster?"

The proud grandmother replied, "This is my granddaughter, Louise. She was willed to Jane when her father died and has been adopted by her and for all essential purposes, my daughter. The Church may condemn my daughters, but I know God does not."

The embarrassed nun responded, "The Church and I do not see eye to eye on every subject and this one in particular is one I whole heartedly disagree with. I am shame by Jane's and Maura's treatment by those who claim to be Godly. I would have them back at school this very moment if I had it in my power."

The grateful mother answered, "I am so glad to hear that. If you ever need some assistance, please come and see me. I don't know if I can always help, but mostly my aide can be most useful.

The young woman was most obliged to the kind offer and replied, "I may be coming to you quite soon on that offer. I cannot see the entire future, but I am seeing some rocky times for me in the near future, depending on some decisions I am in the process of making."

Constance smiled and said, "Well, I've held you young ladies long enough. Please, have a pleasant and fruitful conversation. I must take this squirmy worm to see the giant balloons. I promised her and she is holding me to it."

As grandmother and granddaughter walked away, Maura beamed with love and admiration for two of her favorite people. Maura offered, "Let's go to my room and talk."

***SE***

The two young women entered Maura's bedroom and as the honey blonde heiress passed a working maid, she ordered, "Claudette, could you get a tray of tea and cookies for me from the kitchen. The Sister and I are going to have a conversation and those things are always a dry business."

The Good Sister chuckled and Claudette looked terrified, "Madame, Mrs. Rizzoli will be quite cross with me for disturbing her."

The young teenager laughed, "Nonsense girl, just tell Angela it's for me and I am entertaining Sister Mary Teresa in my room."

The young maid rushed off to fulfill her command, as the two entered the bedroom and closed the door. Maura gestured toward the overstuffed love seat and said, "Make yourself comfortable. I will sit in the chair; the loveseat is much more comfortable."

Sister Mary Teresa sat on the indicated couch and replied, "Thank you and might I add that you have a very warm and inviting room. It is you."

The honey blonde young woman smiled brightly and said, "Thank you. I do not use this room much anymore. I sleep with Jane. Her room is a bit larger and much more comfortable. I hope I am not shocking you for that is not my intension, but it is hardly a secret anymore with that magazine article exposing my love life so to speak."

The Good Sister replied, "I can hardly judge you, Maura. You know my story and for me to judge you is to judge myself. As it is written, _Judge not lest ye be judged by a stick of equal measure_. I just wish more of my brethren heeded those words."

The young teenager warmed to the young nun's words and responded, "I, too, wish for more understanding from those who profess to be understanding and Godly. However, you may have heard of what has transpired at our church. We have been ostracized and the Rizzolis have cut all alms to the Church until its present pastor is removed at the beginning of the year."

The experienced nun sighed and pronounced, "I don't expect that to happen. The Good Father has friends and is fighting his forced retirement. I expect the Archbishop to reverse his decision before the year is up."

Maura was shocked by this pronouncement and retorted, "We have assurances from the Archdiocese that the offending priest will be retired. If he is not, then the Rizzolis will take it to the other Sicilian families and there could be dangerous repercussions to the Church. I cannot let this happen. I love the Church too much to see it damaged so.

We need to tall Jane. I do not know if you have heard, but Jane has taken control of the Rizzoli family and is making all the family decisions. This dinner is kind of her coming out party. However that conversation must wait, I fear Jane is going to be tied up for a while. So, how can I help you?"

A discrete knock at the door interrupted the two young women, as Maura called out, "Come in, Claudette."

A young red haired teenager entered the room. Claudette was eighteen and had just graduated from high school in May. Her mother was one of the maids and had gotten a job for her young daughter. Maura had only been too happy to hire a maid closer to her own age, as most of the staff was over thirty-five. The vibrant blue-eyed freckled girl with the cute button nose and voluptuous body had been working for six months and was doing an excellent job.

The youngest maid on the staff placed the tray on the top of the empire dresser and poured a cup of tea for each young woman. After giving each lady her tea, the youngster asked, "Would you like cookies or cake? Mrs. Rizzoli sent up a small spice cake, she says it is the Sister's favorite. Though I don't know for the life of me how she would know that."

Maura stifled a chuckle. Claudette did have a tendency to ramble when she was nervous. Sister Mary Teresa came to child's aide as she answered, "I do love spice cake. Would you mind giving me a big piece? It is my biggest weakness. As for how Angela would know? I have eaten at her home and at her café many times. She has a memory for such things."

The young maid curtsied her thanks for the rescue and proceeded to cut the cake and give the young nun a generous slice. Claudette then asked, "And which would you like Miss Isles?"

The honey blonde heiress replied, "I would like two cookies, please, Claudette and then you may leave. However, please place the service on the end table where I may reach it. I am convinced we will need at least another cup."

The young redhead headed her employer I small saucer with two cookies on it and place the tray on the indicated end table and with another curtsy discretely left the room. As the girl left, the Good Sister commented, "Such a delightful girl. How old is she?"

After a sip of tea, Maura responded, "Eighteen and she has been working for us for six months or so. Her mother Antoinette also works for us. I am in particular am happy she is here. It is nice to have someone one's own age with whom to speak. However, Jane thinks she is such a jabber mouth, but I think Jane thinks she is funny. Now, how can I help?"

The young nun took a deep breath and answered, "Do you remember Agnes Mitchell?"

The honey blonde smiled, "The math teacher, who was talking to you in the lunchroom, when first we met."

The infatuated young woman warmed at the memory, as she replied, "That's her. I'm glad you remembered her."

Maura asked discretely, "Have you too gotten together, because if I remember correctly she was very taken by you?"

The older woman responded, "In a manner of speaking, yes. She is the reason I'm here. I needed some advice. She has invited to Thanksgiving dinner. The invitation is more than just an invitation to dinner. I think she wants to discuss a relationship. I like her a lot, but I will not be a hypocrite. If I pursue this relationship, I will renounce my vows. So, as you can see I am at a crossroads. Do I seek love or do I fulfill my vow to God?"

The honey blonde weighed her words carefully, "I understand. Let me ask you a question, 'Do you love her?'"

The Good Sister had been asking herself the self same question for a couple weeks and until this moment had not considered the answer. However, without a second of hesitation, Anne Parson answered, "Yes, I do."

Then the teenager looked into the nun's blue eyes with hazel eyes with bright good flakes and responded, "Then you have your answer. God is god and loves us very much. I doubt he would want a wife, who loved another. Besides, you do not wish to be a hypocrite and who is a bigger hypocrite than someone who is not true to themselves?"

The Good Sister sobbed and replied, "I wish it were that simple. I have given my vow to the Lord. I am married to Him. Who am I to seek worldly love when I bask in the love of God?"

Maura rushed the love seat and sat next to the sobbing woman and pulled her into her compassionate arms and said, "Sister, I am young. I am not a philosopher or a theologian. However, I am a woman who loves another woman so much so that I have change my life to accommodate hers.

This is not to say it is one way. Jane has risked her life for both me and my mother. Though she loves my mother dearly, she protects my mother for me and me alone. It is how she expresses her love for me.

Therefore, I am quite qualified to advise you, 'Go to your girl and hold her and bask in her warmth.' Let me ask you another question, 'Will you love God less, if you find worldly love?'"

The frank Sister answered, "No, I will love him more because He gave me my heart's desire despite it not being in His best interests."

Maura hugged the Good Sister harder and whispered in her ear, "Then you have answered your own question. If Agnes Mitchell wants a relationship, then I say take it and see what happens."

Anne replied, "I will not live a lie. If she wants me in her life, I will renounce my vows the following day. However, there are very practical and Earthly challenges involved. If I renounce my vows, they will want to know why. If Agnes has me tell them, which I am confident she will, then we will both need jobs, because they will fire her as being a perverted woman and homosexual. They will say that her presence will encourage ungodly acts among the girls."

Jane called from the doorway, "No problem, we can always use a Good Sister to help us."

***SE***

Jane entered the room and closed the door, while Maura reached over and poured her girlfriend a cup of Earl Grey. The knowledgeable teen added two sugars and some cream to the beverage and handed it to the lovely brunette, who exclaimed, "Good morning, Sister. I heard most of your conversation and my lovely girlfriend's sage advice and I whole heartedly agree. If your young woman wants to have you in her life, then we will support that decision with more than our good wishes."

The humbled nun blushed her gratitude and replied, "Thank you for your support. I will be going to Thanksgiving dinner at her place. I hope she will have me or this anguish will be for naught."

Maura laughed, "Hardly anguish… Self doubt… Self pity… maybe… but hardly anguish. Now, that Jane is here. I think you need to tell her what you said about the Archbishop."

Anne Parsons, as she began to think of herself, responded, "I don't KNOW anything, but I have heard rumors and can speculate with some certainty that the priest will not be forced to retire. Father Pat has several friends in the Archdioceses and the Archbishop is new to his post. It's my opinion that the Archbishop will relent and keep the old tyrant.

Tis a pity really. The old man is a hypocrite of the worst sort. He condemns you for being homosexual, yet he is known for his dalliances with young priests. He is a sodomite and has been for years. However, the Church tends to look the other way, when it's one of their priests. No so much for nuns and parishioners."

Jane took a deep sip of her tea and asked, "Might I have a slice of that cake?"

Maura cut a slice and handed it to her lover and asked, "Are you not upset?"

The terrifying Sicilian smirked, "He'll be gone by the end of the year. I will make sure of it. On Monday, I will personally visit Archbishop Hannan and explain the facts of life to him. I'm sure he will see the matter is handled properly."


	87. Chapter 87

**Author's Notes: In the 60's, Thanksgiving was not just a dinner it was an event. All the families I knew came together at the head of the family's house and watch the parades, then football, then came dinner. Every family group brought a covered dish and when everyone left, they left with leftovers. It's not the same in my family anymore, because everyone has moved to other areas or have gone to the life after. I do miss those dinners. The last one was in 1990.**

Chapter 87: Thanksgiving Dinner

Jane and Maura saw the Good Sister to the door and wished all the luck and happiness in the world. They hoped and prayed that their favorite nun was about to find the happiness that had always alluded her and had forced her into a nunnery in the first place.

The couple had their arms around each other's waist as they waved good bye to Sister Mary Teresa and with luck hello to a new friend in Anne Parsons. They closed the door and looked each other in the eye while taking a deep breath. The festivities were about to begin.

***SE***

Maura went to the living room where the four large televisions had been set up. The honey blonde knew her mother would be watching the Macy's parade with Louise. The happy teenager wished to see the parade as well. Maybe next year, they could arrange to see it in person.

When she entered the room, the young teenager found it filled with mothers and children watching the parade on the big screen televisions. Maura found her two girls and sat down next to them. Louise saw her other mommy and crawled into her lap.

Constance was not hurt or unhappy. On the contrary, the proud mother was ecstatic that her daughter had finally found so much happiness and a place in life. For so many years the adaptive parent had worried that she had failed the youngster she had grown to love more than life itself.

The statuesque brunette observed her adopted daughter and adopted granddaughter's interaction and smiled. The parade on which the two concentrated was lost to the older woman, who took more pleasure in watching them enjoy the moment.

***SE***

Jane had went to meet with Uncle Guido and several of the other older men to discuss where she was taking the family. It was one thing to put Marcus in his place. It was another to keep him there and to do that she must make the Rizzoli family prosperous without bribes, kickbacks and borderline legal dealings.

The tall Sicilian had already taken steps in that direction. She had secured land in St. Tammany, St. Charles and Jefferson Parishes, where the confident brunette was going to start building single family housing and the shopping centers, groceries and restaurants those families would need.

Her plan was simple. The savvy businesswoman would have Rizzoli Construction build these houses and other structures, thereby employing her family with the same construction jobs they had scrambling to create. The cagy financier was purchasing franchise rights to stores that would be needed for her shopping facilities. The tough Sicilian didn't really care which franchises she would acquire as long as they made money.

The talented model had already invested all her earnings and savings in the project and some money she didn't have. As a result, her beautiful face and athletic figure were going to be on further display. The dark Sicilian's lawyers, yes she had lawyers now, had arranged contracts with several major publications for layouts to bring in some much needed revenue.

After Thanksgiving, Jane planned on telling Maura and Constance that she was going on a six week trip to do four layouts before February Fashion Week. Her girlfriend was not going to be happy and was probably going to offer her money not to do it. However, the proud Sicilian was not going to take money from her girlfriend when she was quite capable of earning it elsewhere.

When the dynamic Italian had cornered the six oldest men in the family, she began to outline her plan, "Gentlemen, we going to make more money in the next five years than we have made in the last ten. And we are going to do it without a single bribe or kickback. We are going out of the Government Contract business and enter the residential housing and retail business."

At which point Jane spent the next forty-five minutes outlining her plan in detail as well as telling them about the projected revenue for the next two years. Additionally, the savvy entrepreneur told the group of her plan to enter the Rizzoli families into the retail market. There all her young cousins could find jobs as salesclerks and managers.

The small group expanded. Until almost every male in the Rizzoli family was listening to the smart teenager explain her common sense approach to improving the lot of the Rizzoli clan. Marcus was helpless as he watched the dollar signs dance around every man's head. Sicilians loved to make money and much more so when others were taking the risks.

By the time the first football game was being televised, every man in the family was backing the tall brunette

***SE***

A television had been set up in the den for the men and those ladies who were interested to watch the football game between the San Francisco 49'ers and the Detroit Lions. Uncle Guido was cheering uproariously as he had a bet on San Francisco and Mike Dowdle was returning a Karl Sweetan interception 27 yards for a touchdown to make the score San Francisco 10 Detroit 0.

Beer, wine and whiskey were washing down cold shrimp and hot crab balls as the men smoked their cigars and cigarettes. Jane loved football and already had four season tickets to the new Saints franchise just announced three weeks ago.

It was 10 – 7 at the end of the first quarter after Johnnie Robinson had returned a punt for a touchdown, when Angela came to get the men for Thanksgiving dinner. After much grumbling and cursing, the large party of mans and few females went to their places to eat the dinner Angela had taken several hours to prepare.

***SE***

Sister Mary Teresa stopped at Mason Blanche before she went on to Agnes's house. There the young nun purchased a blouse and skirt. The Good Sister was not going to the young woman's home as a dowdy nun, but was going as Anne Parsons. The young woman was bound and determined not to be a hypocrite. Besides, if things went as she hoped, then the young nun would be shedding her habit for outfits just like this one.

The young woman admired her lovely figure in the mirror. The fit blonde had the short hair of a nun in habit, but the figure of a young woman in full bloom.

After placing her habit in a shopping bag, Anne Parsons caught a street car to her friend's house.

***SE***

Agnes greeted her friend at the door, only to be shocked by the apparel of the young nun. The lovely rose haired beauty exclaimed, "What have you done? I thought we were going to talk over some things. I never expected you to renounce your vows."

Anne smiled and replied, "I haven't renounced my vows…yet. However, I am not a hypocrite and as I expect to renounce them if things go as I would like, then I could not in good conscious have this conversation dressed as Mary Teresa. So I came here as Anne Parsons with my heart in my hands ready to five to you.

I don't want any other result from this evening other than a commitment from both of us to love each other no matter the consequences. I have no money or anything to offer you except my love and my commitment and you have to know that you will not be able to keep your job once they discover your secret."

The twenty-three year old rushed into the smaller woman's arms and kissed her passionately. When they released their kiss, the lovely Math teacher said, "I know I cannot stay at Ursuline. As for money, we will not need it for some time. I inherited a nice business from my parents when they died. I own a small automobile parts factory in Birmingham. I'm in the process of selling it, which will net me about two hundred thousand dollars after all the bills are paid. I own this house and my parent's house in Birmingham. So, we won't starve."

Anne shook her head and responded, "I won't live off you. I stopped by the Isles Mansion on the way over and they said they would get me a job after I left the order. I don't know what I can do other than teach, but Jane said she had plans for me."

Agnes barely dared to ask her next question, "Does this mean you want to be with me?"

The soon to be former nun pulled the girl into her arms and kissed her. Then the yellow haired beauty said, "As long as you'll have me."

***SE***

The Thanksgiving dinner was split into three areas. The main dining room seated the adults, while the common dining area was reserved for the teenagers, except for Maura and Jane. The recreation room had been converted to an eating area. The large pool table had been covered with a table top and chairs were placed around it. Phyllis was in charge of the children's room with the assistance of two of the house maids. Big Joe officiated the teenagers without any assistants, after all who would buck the behemoth warrior.

The toddlers and infants were placed in high chairs next to their parents. Louise was seated by Maura, because the couple decided Jane needed to concentrate on her family, especially her cousins.

Jane sat at the head of the table, while Uncle Guido was seated on Jane's right and Marcus was seated to her left. Constance was seated at the other end of the table with Maura to her right and Angela to her left. Between Constance and Maura was a high chair in which Louise was chewing on a rubber ball.

The table was decorated with fine china, antique silverware and linens. In the center of the table was a large cornucopia filled with fresh fruit, nuts and fresh baked bread. The teenager's room was decorated similarly, while the children had a large seven tier cake as their centerpiece.

The first course was served. It was a pasta salad of typical Sicilian flavoring. Each group was served by one of the maids, who would scoop a small portion into the salad bowl in front of each person. Louise loved it so much that she asked Maura for seconds, who replied, "There are many other wonderful things to eat. So why don't we save some room for the gumbo."

Louise agreed to wait, but only after her honey blonde mother promised that she could have some more later. After the salad bowls were cleared, another server came along with a soup tureen full of gumbo and the young woman ladled out a bowl full for each person.

While everyone was enjoying the gumbo, several staff members enter each room with two large turkeys, a small ham, bowls of mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, candied yams, whipped sweet potatoes, mixed vegetables, green bean casserole, corn on the cob, black eyed peas, jellied cranberry sauce, homemade apple sauce and fresh steaming corn bread.

After every item was placed on the table, the soup bowls were removed and the head of each table began to carve the turkey. Joe, Jane and Phyllis placed a healthy slice of turkey on a plate and it was passed down and another plate took its place until each person served a slice. A couple of individuals wanted ham in lieu of turkey and they were accommodated.

Bowls of every type were passed around and scoops of those items were placed on the dinner plates. Everyone ate and gossip with the people around them. The party was turning into a rousing success. Every adult was served a fine vintage wine and no one complained about the vintage or the year it was bottled, though three cases of sixty year old wine was hard to come by.

After the main meal, a scoop of pineapple sherbet was served as a pallet cleanser to be followed by platter of sharp and mild cheeses with a variety of fresh baked breads. Slices of sharp cheddar, mild Swiss and wholesome Colby cheeses were served while wine glasses were refilled.

Finally came every pie known to man. There was apple, pumpkin, mincemeat, pecan, lemon, chocolate cream, banana cream, and Maura's favorite, cherry. When it came time to leave the table few could do so without unbuttoning something. Angela had done everything perfectly and her daughter was the first one to tell how wonderful a job she had down.

Following dinner, the men and some of the women went to the den to watch more football. While the rest of the party went to the living room to watch _The Wizard of Oz_ and _It's a Wonderful Life_.

Brandy, tea, coffee or milk was served everyone and slices of cake were brought out for everyone to sample. Jane, Maura, Constance and Louise sat huddled together to watch Judy Garland. The tough Sicilian had forgotten football for a while, so she could pay better attention to her warm and loving family.

***SE***

After their small dinner, Anne and Agnes retired to living room where they cuddled under a blanket and kissed softly and insistently. The cuddling became caressing, so much so that the couple retired to the younger woman's bedroom to explore more of their budding relationship.

***SE***

Everyone complemented Angela on her dinner and the older Sicilian basked in the admiration. Every family of the Rizzoli clan was encouraged to take home leftovers as there were a lot of leftovers to be had. The wives and grandmothers placed aluminum foil over each bowl of food for ease of transit home. Wives and grandmothers carried containers to their vehicles, while the fathers and grandfathers carried sleeping children.

Louise was being carried upstairs by Phyllis with the help of Constance, while Maura and Jane said their goodbye. The tough Sicilian businesswoman shook every hand as they left. When Marcus approached the wily brunette volunteered to her cousin, "I'll see you in my office on Monday, so we can go over the plans for the new subdivision."

The stunned Italian replied, "What office?"

The smirking brunette responded, "Why it's your father's old office. It is the traditional office for the head of the clan after all."

Marcus blurted out, "That's my office!"

Jane smiled sweetly, "It's not anymore."


	88. Chapter 88

**Author's Notes: AU stands for Alternate Universe and in the following chapters some things are going to occur that didn't, but should have. I am rewriting a bit of history to fit my story. So, please do not write and tell me that such and such didn't happen and the school I am writing about isn't real. I know it doesn't and didn't exist, but like I said I always envisioned it happening but never had the means to do it. So, this is how I envisioned it, not how it happened.**

Chapter 88: Making Money While Tilting Windmills

Constance Isles was seated at her desk in the den with Jane seated across from her in one of the overstuffed guest chairs. The brunette model had brought the contracts that had been offered to her to appear in several fashion magazines. The total sum of the offers came to around two hundred thousand dollars. However, the young Italian had a loyalty to her patron and second mother, so the ambitious Sicilian needed her opinion and more importantly her blessing.

For her part, the astute businesswoman knew why this bright young woman was trying to raise funds. The tough leader had taken over her family's business affairs and had embarked on an insightful and expensive plan to inject wealth into their declining business.

Jane's plan was nearly flawless as far as the successful fashion designer could see. The only difficulty was going to be financing. Jane had already used up all her funds from her trip to Paris and was still about one and twenty-five thousands short. Not to mention that figure includes no working capital while the savvy Sicilian gets things going.

Normally, the company would use its resources to finance the operation. Unfortunately, Marcus Rizzoli had used up most of the cash reserves acquiring government contracts through less than ethical means. Now, the company had cash flow problems. Several payments were due from State and city government. However, the payments were stuck in the bureaucracy and awaiting another bribe, which Jane is refusing to give.

Legally they are obligated to pay, so that is not the issue. However, with the lack of capital and the tough Italian's refusal to pay off government officials; the cash flow issue was becoming critical. This morning word came from Jimmy Fitzmorris's office that the City Council was willing to settle the debt for fifty cents on the dollar. Jane laughed.

So the patient older woman asked, "Jane, you plan is excellent. Would you like me to float you a loan to get you over this cash flow issue?"

Jane smiled her patented Rizzoli smile and replied, "No, Mother Constance, I wish to do this on my own. If you were to lend me the money, people would say I was taking advantage of you or that I wasn't standing on my own two feet.

However, I do need your help. As you can see I multiple offers to model for other agencies and for fashion publication. I have only worked for you. You are my second mother and would do nothing to harm you or interfere in your, well our, business, since I'm an executive in Isles Fashions. I won't take a job without your blessing."

The gesture was not lost on the statuesque brunette as she responded, "Oh, thank you, Dear Jane. I love you for it. I, too, think of you as my daughter-in-law. I know that you can never really marry Maura. Lesbian marriages will never be accepted in this country. However, I know in your hearts you two are bounded for life and maybe that is more important than a piece of paper.

That being said, there is no reason I couldn't finance my second daughter's financial venture. After all we are taking about a loan to tide you over until you get the contract thing settled."

The sincere Sicilian answered, "It is a matter of Sicilian honor. If I were to run to you for help every time there was some bump in the road, I would lose face. Marcus and my other cousins would go to the elders and suggest that you and not I were running Rizzoli Construction. I have to do this on my own.

I've already settled the temporary cash flow problem. I sold my contracts to Mr. Bev this morning for seventy-seven and a half cents on a dollar. The City came up with the money two minutes after Mr. B called them. The State will pay them tomorrow. The sale of those debts even left the company with a modest cushion.

In fact as an aside, I would like you to accompany Maura and I to a ground breaking ceremony for the St. Tammany project this Saturday at noon. The other projects will follow suit on succeeding weekends.

I need the money for a person project that I have in mind. I have a vision of a school for kids like me. A school that doesn't discriminate against a gay or lesbian kid, in fact it is a school that caters to them, a specialization if you will.

I want to call it Our Lady of Hope High School for Children with Special Needs. It will educate handicapped, gay, lesbian, or any other student that doesn't fit into the mold of schools like Ursuline Academy.

I haven't worked out all the details, but in my vision this school makes money. However, I have to build it, man it and get it accredited before it can do any of that. I estimate I will need about three hundred thousand to get the academy going and another hundred thousand in operating capital.

There is enough money in those contracts on your desk to make my vision a reality. Nevertheless, I will not sign a single contract without your blessing and approval. It seems those two things have become very import to me."

Constance was very moved by the sincerity of the rugged Sicilian and replied, "I have a better idea. I want to sign you to an exclusive contract to model only for Isles Fashion. To be honest, I would miss having you around. Those contracts mean travel and I cannot afford to have both of you gone. Remember you guys manage the company for me as I am semi-retired.

Let me sign you to a ten year contract for seventy-five thousand a year. You will have your money. Maura, Louise and I will have your company. Additionally, I love your idea for the school. In fact, I beg you to let me invest in it. I wish I had thought of it. I will put up twenty-five percent of money for a twenty percent share of the school.

Jane thought about it for a moment and could see no flaws in the plan. As a gesture of acceptance, the rash Italian scooped up the other contracts and torn each one up and placed them in the trash.

***SE***

After leaving her very successful meeting with her pseudo mother-in-law, Jane hopped into her Camaro and drove to her next meeting with Archbishop Phillip Hannon. While the quick-witted Sicilian negotiated the deal to sell the government contracts, the determined Italian asked if Mr. B could arrange a meeting with the Archbishop.

It seems the old man had some pull with the Archbishop. Actually, one of the Bishops in another state was an old classmate of the elderly Italian. The Archbishop's office called within an hour of speaking with her mentor and confirmed Jane's eleven-thirty appointment.

It was ten-twenty now. So, the busy Sicilian had to dash to make it on time. No one kept the Archbishop waiting.

***SE***

Anne Parsons woke up in bed with Agnes Mitchell. The couple had spent the night confirming their commitment to each other. Sister Mary Teresa had intended on renouncing vows this very day.

An early morning call from Jane Rizzoli changed those plans. The powerful teenager had said, "Sister, don't do anything until we have a chance to talk. I have an appointment with the Archbishop and I have a plan on getting your release from your vows. Additionally, I think I have found a way for Agnes to retain her job for a year.

Then, I have another job lined up for her next year. I also have a job for you as well"

The soon-to-be former nun thanked her benefactor and went back to bed to discuss their future in lurid details.

***SE***

Jane pulled into the Archdiocese parking lot with eleven minutes to spare. After locking her vehicle the dark Italian rushed into the lobby to make her appointment. The connected Sicilian was greeted by the Auxiliary Bishop Monsignor Harold Robert Perry. The tall black man said, "Welcome Miss Rizzoli, Bishop Hannan is anxious to mend any broken fences between the good Bishop and yourself."

Monsignor Perry was a native born Louisianan. Born in Lake Charles, Bishop Perry was the first Negro of the modern era to become a Catholic bishop. However in the nineteenth century, Bishop James Augustine Healy, the son of a white plantation owner and a Mulatto slave, had the distinction of being the first Negro to be elected to the Catholic episcopate. Hailed as a blow for the civil rights movement, Bishop Perry had always insisted that his was a religious appointment and that he was no going to use his office as a pulpit for the civil rights movement.

Jane knew all this. In her mind, this hatred many of her peers had of Negros was stupid and counterproductive. As a lesbian, the tough Sicilian knew about prejudice and hated the small minds of bigoted people. However, in her world of Sicilians, Negros were viewed as inferior, even moronic people. Normally, the intelligent leader didn't argue religion, politics or sex as it undermined her standing with her followers. However, when it came to bigotry or bullying in any form for any reason, Jane spoke her mind.

Therefore, it was with genuine pleasure that the Sicilian family leader met a man who had overcome many of the same problems she had encounter as a lesbian. He too had been protested and ostracized for no better reason than not fitting into the image of what he should be by small minds of bigots. The outgoing and personable Italian took the Monsignor's hand, genuflected and kissed his ring as a sign of respect for what he had accomplished.

The man was moved by the simple act that told him more about this young woman than any report or rumor. Obviously in his position, he knew about the sexual orientation of this young woman and how she had been publicly humiliated by her parish priest. It was an abuse of power with which he was quite familiar and thought the old man should be publicly chastised for having abused his office so.

It did not mean the Negro Bishop approved of the tall Sicilian's life choices. He firmly believed homosexuality to be a sin. However, he also firmly believed that people had the natural right to sin and not be ostracized and shunned for those sins. Sins were between God and the sinner and not for public humiliation.

Priests were to administer the Gospel and led their congregation to Heaven. Priests like that old men led the Inquisition and burned witches, Jews and anyone who was different at the stake. The dark skinned man had known men like him all his life and they hated everyone that different for no other reason than they were different.

Bishop Perry smiled, "Follow me, child. The Archbishop is waiting to see you."

When they reached the door that led to the Archbishop's office, the newly appointed Bishop blessed Jane with the sign of the cross and said, "It has been a pleasure to meet you. May God bless and keep you."

***SE***

Jane was seated opposite the large mahogany desk of the Archbishop. The pair had gone through the entire ritual of greeting that every Roman Catholic knew but few got to perform in greeting an Archbishop. However, now it was time to get down to business. So, the savvy Sicilian said, "Your Grace, I know that my sexual orientation presents problems for you, but you have to understand that I am who I am and that is between me and God. What Father Pat did was unforgiveable in my family's eyes. It is not that they approve of how I live, but it is an insult to our family honor.

I know you understand how it is with Sicilians and that we live by a certain code and I cannot in good conscious support the church as long as that man holds his office. I have heard that you are wavering in your decision to have him retire at the end of the year. I have come here to explain my family's position should you waver in the slightest.

You and I are both aware of the reality of the situation in this Archdiocese. Sixty-four percent of all your revenues come from the Italian and Sicilian community. My family personally donates around two hundred thousand dollars to the church every year. At the moment, those donations have ceased and I don't want this.

So as a gesture of good faith, I will instruct my family to rekindle those donations this weekend. Additionally, my family's construction company is going in new directions and I foresee a change in its fortunes. I'm going to be frank. My family's company is going to make millions and the Church can be assured of more than its proper tithing.

I also want to relieve some of the burden of the Church from your shoulders. I understand you have three rather large capital improvements underway. I am here to offer the services of my construction company for twenty percent UNDER cost to make those improvements. Let's call it a donation to the Church and a way to heal the wounds that have damaged our relationship."

The Archbishop smiled. The young woman had not made any threats or protests, but the cagy Italian had sealed that old man's fate. The Church couldn't afford the man. What this powerful teenager was offering was enormously generous and intentionally so. The fact that the personable young model had the public face and the backing of a powerful fashion designer also couldn't be overlooked.

Constance Isles was a source of at least a million dollars a year in contributions and she would follow this young lesbian's lead in this issue. Several of the old guard bigots in the Church had been putting pressure on the Archbishop to reconsider his decision. However, Archbishop Hannan was dealing with more than a stupidly bigoted priest.

He was trying to show a more positive face of the Church. The intelligent pontiff had pushed for the appointment of a Negro bishop and had been part of Vatican II. There was no way he could allow such bigotry to be publicly shown by any member of his Clergy. His decision had never been changed and with this conversation, it never would be.

The Archbishop nodded slightly and replied, "Thank you for your generous support. The Church is always pleased with the generosity of others. Be assured that the next priest in your parish will be a wise and tolerant man."

Translation, I accept your offer, Father Pat is out. Jane smiled brightly with her disarming smile and continued, "I have another request, Your Grace. You have a young nun who is about to renounce her vows. She is a good friend of mine and very passionate in her beliefs. She will be renouncing her vows, because she does not want to be a hypocrite. You see, she has fallen in love with another woman and knows that this love is conflict with her position in the Church.

As a result, she feels that she must choose her heart over her Church. Sister Mary Teresa only joined the nunnery because of what happened to her and her previous girlfriend. The woman has always been a lesbian and only ran to a Convent for protection.

She had not lost her faith, but she has grown to understand you cannot run from yourself and you must face life or become something you are not. I am about to start a school for teenagers like myself and Anne Parsons is going to run that school for me.

Now, here's the deal. Sister Mary Teresa is given your blessing to leave the Order without any recreation or disapproval. Her lover, Agnes Mitchell, a math teacher at Ursuline Academy, will be retained until the end of this school year, where she will be allowed to quietly leave for her new post as head of my math department at my new school.

No beating around the bush… No hemming and hawing… This part of the deal is non-negotiationable. I owe the Good Sister. She saved my life when I was in a very dark place. Your Grace, I hope one day the Church will be able to accept people like myself. However, until that day I am willing to suffer the lack of grace. I love my Church and will not harm it.

That being said, I love who I am and I love Maura Isles. Those two things will never change, even if I were to be excommunicated by the Church I love. I will work with you and you can publicly denounce my life choices without any protests from me, but leave those I love out of it. I can take it. They shouldn't have to."

The powerful Archbishop was moved by the honesty of the young woman. That she was willing to sacrifice so much for those she loved was unique in today's modern world. This teenager was an honorable person and was soon going to be as extinct as the dinosaur. People were becoming cynical and distant. This young woman was open and caring. Life was going to be hard on her, so he decided he wasn't going to be, "I will be equally frank. We have a deal."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: I Have a Dream

Maura was confident that her girlfriend was frying that stupid priest for good, so she was concentrating on the paperwork before her morning lessons. Running Isles Fashions and Isles Gallery and Auction House was a daunting task. Couple that with studying for her ACT test and graduating from high school made the honey blonde teen's day quite busy.

The brilliant teenager knew that she and her older girlfriend were swamped and needed help. Their assistants in France were taking much of that load, but they needed some local help. So to that end the younger teenager had contacted a prominent headhunter to find them some quality help.

At the moment the young businesswoman was going over the financials for the past two quarters as well as the projections for the next two. Additionally, the brilliant teenager was using advanced mathematical models to verify these projections. The projections for the previous two quarters had been a tad optimistic and the honey blonde teen was skeptical about these new projections.

In her mind the calculations were running while she was analyzing the resumes of possible assistants for both Jane and herself. After reading the third resume Maura completed her calculation and sure enough they were optimistic by exactly ten percent. Someone was fudging the numbers and that was inexcusable. The honey blonde businesswoman was determined to find out who was padding the projections and why. In her mind the brilliant teenager filed away a pink slip for the person responsible.

After which the calculating teen started reading the other resumes, so she could set up interviews starting Monday. With four businesses to be run by two teenagers while starting a project to build a school for homosexuals and other marginalized students, the couple needed to get help as soon as possible.

It was the seventh resume that caught her full attention. A gentleman from accounting had applied for the personal assistant position. His resume stated that he '_had calculated all the financial reports and projections using modern economic formulae and techniques_.' This was a man with whom the brilliant businesswoman needed to speak.

***SE***

Jane told Maura about her meeting with the Archbishop and the deal she made. Constance had also talked to her daughter that day. The proud mother told her daughter of her girlfriend's plan for a school for students that have been marginalized by society.

The visionary Italian wanted a school that meets the needs of gay, lesbian, bullied, colored, intellectual and mentally inept students. The sincere Sicilian wanted an educational environment that is free from judgment and bullying.

Her mother had explained the contract she signed with the tall brunette and how Jane was model exclusively for Isles Fashions. The news pleased the honey blonde teenager on many levels, but mainly it was going to keep Jane home and not traveling the country doing photo shoots.

Jane confided in her lover her plan to give the operation of the school to Anne Parsons, which the younger teenager approved. The touch of having Agnes as part of the school eventually made it so much sweeter. Maura knew how wonderful working with your true love can be.

While Maura readied for bed, Jane made a phone call to Anne Parsons in order to invite her and her new girl to breakfast. Jane was going to outline her plan for the new school and was trying to find out if they were a happy couple or not.

The honey blonde teen came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. After washing her mouth, she said, "Janie, we have to talk about getting assistants. I want to start interviewing potentials on Monday. We have to get help. We both have too much on our plates. We need more family time and to get it we have to get assistants.

Jane saw the logic in the proposal and merely responded, "I can be here by eleven on Monday. Do you want to come with me to the Kettle?"

Maura shook her head negatively and replied, "I cannot. I have to finish the quarterly reports and I have an idea who in the company is falsifying reports."

Jane shook her head in acceptance of the information and answered, "Okay, I'll tell how it went."

***SE***

Jane sat with Anne and Agnes at her usual table in her mother's diner. It was the Saturday before school restarted following the Thanksgiving holidays. The savvy Sicilian had invited the couple to breakfast so the young woman could inform them of her deal with the Archbishop.

Her mother didn't bother with menus or taking orders. These were special customers, so they were entitled to the Rizzoli treatment. Each woman was served three eggs over easy, a ham steak, three fresh buttermilk biscuits, grits and a stack of buttermilk pancakes.

Agnes was stunned as she looked doe-eyed and started to protest. Jane shook her head, "Forget about it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. My mother will brook no argument on the subject of a hardy breakfast. You better eat every bite or you'll hurt her feelings. Besides you can always have a light lunch."

Anne laughed and said, "Go ahead, Aggie. You need some meat on those skinny bones of yours. As it stands, a stiff wind might carry you to Oz."

Agnes shrugged as everyone attack the food. After all the food had vanished, Angela was pouring each woman a fresh cup of coffee, while her new busboy was clearing away the breakfast dishes. The curly haired was named Guido Rizzoli after the boy grandfather. Angela had given Marcus's son a job as a soothing gesture. Besides the boy wanted a job and it was Jane's job to insure every Rizzoli who wanted a job…got one.

After the dishes were clear and Jane's mother was occupied at another table, Jane told the pair about her deal with the Archbishop. The former Sister Mary Teresa was both relieved and angry. Though the former nun was going to renounce her vows and not looking forward to explaining her reasoning, the cherry blonde older woman felt that Jane had overstepped her bounds in making the arrangement without talking to her. So, the miffed young woman asked, "Why did you do that Jane? I know I told you that I was going to renounce my vows if Agnes and I got together, buy what gave you the right to interfere?"

Jane had had reservations about whether she should get involved, but the tough Sicilian had lived her life by one rule…do what was right and take the consequences afterwards. So this situation was no different. The savvy Italian had done what she felt was best for all concern and now it was time to face the music. Hence, the unrepentant teenager replied, "I had an opportunity because of my appointment with the Archbishop to get you away without any need to expose yourself to your friends and students at Ursuline. Additionally, it was an opportunity to keep the scrutiny off Agnes. Should you have resigned from the Order and had to explain why, it would have left them no choice but to fire Agnes.

This way Agnes gets to finish the year without any recriminations and can quietly not renew her contract and slip away unnoticed with nothing staining her record. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do and it's not like I'm leaving out in the cold. I have a proposal that will make both of you very happy."

Anne thought about it for a moment and her anger faded to nothing. Jane was right. The tall brunette's deal did save Agnes a lot of grief and it saved herself from having to face the spotlight of recrimination. Finally, the relief that it was over washed away any residual anger.

Agnes on the other hand became miffed. The young math teacher was not a child to be sheltered from responsibility. The strawberry haired woman was older than Jane and quite capable of taking the consequences of her own choices. Personally responsibility was the part of taking charge of your own life. So, anger caused the older woman to say, "Jane, I can take care of myself thank you very much. I don't need you or anyone else to protect me from my decisions. I went into this relationship with my eyes open. I knew that once it came out I would lose my job, but I didn't care. I made my choice because I wanted to be happy with the one I loved and you belittled that by eliminating the sacrifice involved in my decision."

Jane shook her head from side to side and replied with a smirk, "That was very childish, Agnes. Do you really believe that there is going to be no more hardship or recrimination with your relationship? How naïve can you be? It's just started girl. The world thinks we're freaks. Society thinks we're abominations.

I did you a favor by keeping at bay for a moment, so you can experience some happiness for just a short while. But I guarantee everything will come out and you will face a lot of judgment and isolation.

Many of those people you call friends now will turn on you and for no other reason than to look good to those in power. As for the administrators at Ursuline, they won't be able to do anything about you until the end of the school year because of this deal. However, they are going to make your life miserable in order to get you to quit so they can feel like they won.

They will bully and push you until you come home crying every night. You will have to stay strong to make it through the year and you have to do it alone. We won't be at the school to comfort you and to strengthen your resolve. You will be alone on the firing line and have to make your own stand. I didn't diminish what you need to do. I just made the transitions a bit easier."

The older felt shamed for a moment, because she realized everything the tough teenager had said was true. The math teacher had seen firsthand what the teachers, students and administrators had but this hardened young woman through for her entire stay at Ursuline. For three years they did everything they could to get rid of Jane Rizzoli. In the end, the savvy Italian left on her own terms and in the end that's all anyone could hope to accomplish. Rather sheepishly the properly chastised teacher replied, "I'm sorry, Jane. You're right and I can promise you this, no one is forcing me to quit. I will finish this year if for no other reason than I don't want to give the bitches the satisfaction."

The other two women chuckled at the unnatural ferocity in the normally petite and quiet young woman. The inexperienced young woman blushed for a moment thinking they were laughing at her, but then she saw the pride in their eyes and realized they were chuckling at her naiveté. At that moment, the docile math teacher resolved to harden herself to the realities of her chosen life and become more like the dark teenager she saw before her. Agnes Mitchell didn't know it, but at that moment she became a crusader for her kind.

Jane produced two manila folders and pushed one toward each woman as she said, "This is what I want to do. In these folders are my plans for a new school. I now have the resources to do it and I need your help to make this plan a reality.

I want to build a school for student like us for those youngsters on the fringes of society looking in. I want to build a school where they don't feel like freaks and abominations. I want a place of refuge from the outside world, but also a place where they can be toughened and hardened to what is going to happen to them once they go out into the world.

I need your help because I can't do it alone. I can build the building and get the permits and accreditations, but I need someone to actually make it work. That's what I what I want from you two. Anne, I don't want what happened to you to ever happen to anyone else. I know that is impossible because the world is not kind to those who are different. However, we can make it a little better here. Will you help me?"

The two young women read the impressive proposal with awe and understanding. The two teachers had seen what it was like to be different in High School and knew that many students were scarred for life because of the experience. Many girls who were different forced themselves to be like everyone else, not realizing that the very act of denying who you really are is more damaging than the pressures of being different.

Anne looked up from the pages of the document and asked, "When do we start?"


	90. Chapter 90

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Flor, who didn't understand how much she was loved. The following is her story.**

Chapter 90: Agnes's Stand

Agnes Mitchell went to school on Monday morning like nothing happened over the Thanksgiving holidays, Yet for the first time in her life, the Math teacher was happy. Growing up in her strict Catholic household the oppressed young woman was never allowed to be happy. Her father was a domineering man who ruled his home with an iron fist and quick belt.

As a youngster the headstrong girl would take strapping after strapping for every infraction real or imagined. In addition to the whippings with his leather belt, the lovely redhead was told constantly how she was a disappointment and a failure until one day the young girl started to believe him. That was the day the obstinate teenager gave way to the docile frightened teen that grew up into the submissive young woman.

These days her father was proud of his little girl. Agnes went through high school with few friends and a fear of men. Her father had taught her that fear only too well. Not to mention the fact that the opposite sex didn't move her in the slightest.

In gym class the shy young teenager would glance around the room to catch sight of nude female forms, which did excite her. At night the oppressed teenager would fantasize about several of the girls she observed. One in particular invaded her dreams more than others, Carlotta Melendez.

Carlotta's family had just emigrated from British Honduras and was a strikingly voluptuous creature with long raven hair and deep brown eyes. Her chocolate skin cover a body made for loving. Her 38D breasts were the main object of the frustrated teenager's fantasies.

It was soon obvious that Carlotta didn't fit into their white Catholic school any better than Agnes did, so it was only natural that the two isolated girls drifted into a friendship. The young Honduran loved life, music and dancing. However, what the young Latin loved most were boys.

However, life had also been hard on the lovely refugee from that troubled region of Central America. Constant war between insurgents and the government had left the entire population scarred and Carlotta was one of its victims. The beautiful innocent had no self esteem or confidence in her own self-worth.

As a result, the weak teenager let boys use her and discard her after they had scored with her. Carlotta gave up her virginity to a boy with whom she was in love when she was thirteen. He very publicly dumped her calling her a slut and a whore. The broken young teen cried in Agnes's arms all that night at a weekend sleepover.

Agnes's father was a very narrow and bigoted man and didn't like his princess associating with Spicks as it was. So when he found out that the Latin girl had given in to one of the boys, he forbad her to associate with the slutty girl ever again.

However, the infatuated teenager wasn't about to lose her love interest so easily. So, the crafty young woman carried on a clandestine friendship with the hurt Latina for two years.

Boy after boy dated, used and threw away the lovely youngster all during those two years. Finally Agnes had seen enough and told her beautiful friend that she was better than what was being done to her. The determined young woman told her gorgeous friend how beautiful and tender she was. Then the suppressed emotions of the youngster came out and she pulled her Latin friend into her arms and kissed her passionately.

The confused young Spaniard fell habitually into the kiss and soon the two young women were caressing and loving each other. The experienced one of the two soon took the lead and led Agnes to a world she would seek again. An hour later the two young women were exhausted and in love.

Agnes explained to Carlotta that she would never abandon her, but that her father was not a kind man and would never understand how they felt. The frightened teenager explained how they would have to keep their relationship a secret. The tender redhead told her raven haired beauty that unlike her former lovers, she wanted their love to be forever.

Openly Carlotta accepted the explanation, emotionally years of rejection took her words as another lover dumping her. Added to the emotional upheaval within the broken girl was her Catholic upbringing that told her what she had just done was an abomination in the eyes of God.

That night the twisted and used beauty from British Honduras went home; eat dinner; took a bath and hung herself in her room. Her parents found their naked angel hanging from the rafters of the room with a small note pinned to the skin of her bloody breast. It read simply:

_Dear God,_

_Forgive me._

Agnes found out at school when the Principal had an assembly to inform the school of the incident and to inform them that counseling would be available. Agnes knew she had failed her friend and could never tell anyone else lest her father find out. She never told a soul of her grief until the young woman met Sister Mary Teresa, who had live through a very similar situation.

It was through that tragic bound that the two women came to love and understand each other. Agnes had failed one lover, she would not fail another. The determined Math teacher vowed to herself that despite any deal to distance her from the exodus of the good sister, she would not deny her new lover like she had done the old.

***SE***

Anne Parsons was dressed in a very elegant three piece navy blue skirt suit with a pale blue silk blouse accented with a navy blue silk scarf threaded with soft blue stripes. It was a gift from Constance Isles, who was very fond of the one teacher who had never abandoned her daughter following that dreadful magazine article.

All the former nun's possessions fit into two small cardboard boxes. One box housed her toiletries, personal clothing and memories from her childhood. While the second box contained the gifts her students had given her over her five years of teaching.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the former sister said goodbye to her girls. The cherry blonde gave no explanation as to why she was leaving the order though most of them needed none. They knew that Jane Rizzoli, the known lesbian and corruptor of young women, was helping the young teacher retrieve her things and that was more than enough explanation for them.

All the students and staff at Ursuline Academy knew that Jane and Sister Mary Teresa were very close when Jane was enrolled as a student. Now the rumor was they had been involved before Maura Isles came along and now that the Italian gangster didn't need the honey blonde any longer she and the sister were getting back together.

Jane heard the rumors and chose to ignore them. The tough Sicilian didn't care what anyone thought as long as Miss Mitchell was not part of the gossip. For the Math teacher's sake the rugged teenager was only too happy to take the heat. She'd taken it before.

However, Jane had not counted on Miss Mitchell's resolve. The young teacher had seen how Jane and Maura had openly displayed their love and had the memory of how she had failed Carlotta. Life had given her a second chance and the caring professional promised herself and any God listening to be just as open and forthcoming. The time for hiding your true feelings was over. If lesbians were going to be accepted in society, women like herself were going to have to make a stand.

Therefore, when the energized crusader heard the rumor about Jane and her new girlfriend, she announced to the teacher repeating the rumor, "Jane Rizzoli loves Maura Isles and would do nothing to hurt her. She had nothing to do with Anne's leaving the order. Anne is moving in with me. I'm selling the old place and moving to the Quarter.

Jane is just helping her move and to get a new job. You should be ashamed of yourself for helping spread rumors about such an honorable young woman. You're such a hypocrite. You and you roommate in college did a little more than kiss, if I remember correctly."

The gossiping teacher turned red as she countered, "I'm a married woman, Agnes. Don't be spreading tales about me."

Agnes smirked, "Tales you say? Tales is it, Patricia? I know Christine as well as you did and you broke that girl's heart when you left like you did. You took her virginity and lead her on for four years while dating Arnold on the side. Then right after college you married him and dumped her."

The embarrassed gossip whispered, "Please, Agnes. Don't cause me problems. I beg you. I have two kids and a little youthful misadventure shouldn't ruin your life."

Those words angered Agnes as they reminded her of words similar to those spoken about Carlotta… words that eventually lead to her committing suicide. So the peeved teacher responded, "Is that what you call what you did to Christine? Do you have any idea what happened to her after you dumped her? Well, I can tell you.

Word got back to her parents. Her father blew up and even slapped her to the ground. They disowned her and cut her off. She was so broken up by what you did and what her parents did that she got involved with a woman that beat her. Right now she's a stripper on Bourbon Street.

You ruined that girl's life and you call it a 'youthful misadventure.' You should be ashamed of yourself. If you had an ounce of integrity you'd help that girl find her way. But you won't, because it might make your orderly life a little messy."

The married teacher did feel shame. Once she had been in love with that sweet young country girl. The native New Orleanian had never met anyone so innocent and pure. It had been intoxicating. For three years, the young college student had been totally in love with the girl, but then she started hearing the whispers.

Not wanting to be labeled as different, the scare young woman ran out and got a boyfriend. They married six months later. The self-involved teacher hadn 't cared what happened to that sweet country girl. Now that she's found out that her lover was a striper made the young mother sad. At that moment the straight girl resolved to help her former lover find her way again.

***SE***

Anne Parsons moved into the small French Quarter apartment. Agnes's father had given his princess a house when she moved away from home. However, Agnes also knew her father to be a bigoted man, who was going to disown her as soon as he found out his daughter was a lesbian.

So, the couple decided to take advantage of the lull before the storm and sell the house, bank the money and move into a small apartment. Jane found them a place in the French Quarter at the end of Royal Street. It was the perfect place for the young couple to get started in life.

The apartment building and the two other surrounding them were occupied by gay and lesbian couples. As a matter of fact almost everyone in this neighborhood was homosexual or bisexual. The community took care of each other. They marched together during Mardi Gras in the Drag Parade. Many of the occupants worked in the French Quarter as jazz musicians, strippers or drag queens.

One of their neighbors was Christine Aggler, the very girl Agnes had defended early. The broken girl lived with two other roommates, who were a happy couple of three years. Christine went from one bad relationship to another looking for someone to fill the void in her heart left by Patricia.

Without any support from her family, the disturbed young woman had twice tried to end her pain permanently. When the former college student saw Agnes, she cried. The once proud young woman hadn't wanted anyone from her past finding her.

However, Agnes would not be put off or avoided and told her friend in uncertain terms that she would have dinner with her and her new girlfriend. Christine had to be to work in two hours, but other than that she couldn't think of an excuse to refuse.

So, with a bottle of wine supplied by her roommates, who practically pushed her out the door, Christine Aggler went to dinner to talk old times with a long lost friend. The worst part was the now tarnished young women went to see an old friend for dinner.

***SE***

Not only were Agnes and her girlfriend waiting for her, but there were three other young women waiting as well. Christine nearly turned around and bolted, but was stopped when Agnes pulled her into the living room and announced, "This is Christine. We went to college together. Christine, this is my girlfriend Anne Parsons. The other ladies are Jane Rizzoli; she's the tall dark Italian. The honey blonde is Maura Isles, yes; she's the daughter of the fashion designer. The strawberry blonde works for them, her name is Elizabeth Marshall."

Jane stepped forward with an extended hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Christine and you're right Elizabeth is a blind date for you."

Christine looked in horror, as Maura stepped forward and hugged the frightened girl, as she responded, "Jane stop teasing the girl. Elizabeth is single, but this is not a surprise blind date. Now stop looking like we are going to sacrifice you a pagan deity and relax. You are among friends."

Suddenly it dawned on the chestnut brown haired young stripper where she had seen the dark Italian's face. Her face was on a billboard that can be seen from much of the French Quarter. The stunned young woman stammered, "You're her. You're the girl on the billboard. You're a model."

Anne laughed, "Among other things… Model is the least strenuous of her jobs. Jane is a business owner, a fighter and student. The girl is still in high school."

Finally, Elizabeth stepped forward and held out her hand while saying, "You can call me Liz. I hope you don't mind that they set you up. Miss Jane and Miss Maura insisted I come. They don't think I get out enough."

Jane threw her arms around both young women and said, "You both don't get out enough. Liz just got out of a bad relationship with a married woman, who was looking for someone to spice up her dull life. Liz was an easy mark.

I am given to understand you too just had a bad breakup. You have my condolences and I hope you can find someone soon."

Christine smiled for the first time in months and it warmed Agnes's heart. It wasn't the world, but it was certainly a start.


	91. Chapter 91

**Author's Notes: There have been comments about this story being about child molesting. I want to reiterate that this story is about the struggles of several young women to change societal pressure on people who are different to conform. The late sixties were a time of free love and free expression and also a time when 14 were considered an age of adulthood. By the age of 14 both my grandmothers, my mother and one of my sisters were married. Certainly all of us were sexually active as the term is today. **

**For those of you that have missed it the theme and purpose of this story to tell in an entertaining manner how it was for young lesbians or anyone else who was not a WASP in the sixties to find their place in society. People talk about McCarthism, yet they ignore the martyrdom of many young gay and lesbians in the sixties as we attempted to exert our civil rights. So let me conclude by saying, I'm sorry if I offended you. It was never my intention to shock and offend. I am also sorry that you fail to understand the real reason for this story is to remember how it was, so those who enjoy a lot more tolerance for their sexual interaction today might what to know how hard many people work to make it so.**

Chapter 91: A Christmas Story, Part 1

Jane had informed Maura of her intention of spending the day talking to her former gang members and to get a status of what was status of the Warlords. While eating breakfast the young brunette realized she had not seen her friends for a long time. Additionally the generous gangster needed to do some Christmas shopping with her lover watching over her shoulder.

The young Italian jumped into her Camaro and headed toward her old stomping grounds. The home of her mother and brothers was her first stop. The good daughter and thoughtful sister felt guilty that she hadn't seen more of her siblings. Work and school were taking up all her time so she hadn't really seen the boys since Thanksgiving nine days earlier. The last time the normally thoughtful sister had spent any quality time with the boys was back in April, when she rescued Maura at Audubon Park.

Frankie was in the street throwing a football to Tommy and his friend Philippe Lamos, who lived down the street with his mother and father. He was an only child and very spoiled. Jane was not particular fond of young Lamos as he had spent a year at the Waldo-Burton Home of Wayward Boys or as it was commonly known reform school.

When Frank saw the convertible turn the corner, he dropped the football and ran into the house to tell his mother Jane was dropping by. The tough Sicilian knew she should have called first, but the sentimental daughter wanted to surprise her mother.

Tommy and Phillip had a minor argument as Jane was pulling up in front of the house. The older started pushing her younger smaller brother around. The angry Sicilian jumped out of her sports car and rushed to her younger brother's assistance.

Before the young punk could say land his thrown back punch, he felt a hand gripping his arm. The neighborhood bully was spun around and facing the coldest brown eyes he had ever seen. The tall brunette asked softly, "What do you think you're doing?"

The angry youngster curled his fist and swung at the tough Sicilian. The veteran warrior caught the fist and hip tossed the stunned teenager to the ground. The experienced fighter stepped over the prone boy's arm and twisted it against her leg.

The shocked youngster screamed, "You're breaking my arm."

Jane replied emotionlessly, "Not yet, but if you want to continue this fight I can oblige you."

While releasing some of the pressure the tall brunette asked simply, "Now, let's try this again. What do you think you're doing?"

Frankie and Tommie looked on with mild pleasure. This boy had grown into the school bully and lashed out at everyone. Frankie was only eleven and the Lamos kid was thirteen. Since Phillip had grown to be the tallest boy in school, he has tortured every boy in school.

The beaten boy replied defensively, "This ain't none of your business."

The intelligent Italian smirked, "When you're about to hit my nine year old brother, you're making it my business. Besides I'm Jane Rizzoli and everything that affects this neighborhood is my business. Now for the last time, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The aching youngster was in agony and what made matters worse is he was getting beaten and by a girl. The large teenager had never been beaten in a fight before today. Not wanting to anger the rough and tumble fighter that was leveraging hi s arm replied, "Tommy's a punk. He told me to go away cause you were coming and I was going to be in trouble if we met."

Jane tightened her hold for a moment to emphasis her point before the wily Sicilian released the boy obviously the not so very smart and angry teen jump up and charged the tall brunette. Never really trusting anyone to be smart, the rough and ready fighter grabbed the boy's shoulders dropped to the ground on her back pulling him down and forward.

Once on her back in a well practiced move, Jane planted both her feet on his chest and floated him over her prone form and pushed. The terrified youth landed hand on his back as his breath was forced out of his lungs. The lean and hard brunette said forcefully, "You'd better stay down or I'll have to get rough."

The breathless teenager let out a soft whimper of compliance. Jane admired his pluck, but hated bullies, so the former gangster lectured, "Boy if I ever see or hear of you bullying anyone at all, we will finish this fighter. And if you're gonna to dance with me you better take some lessons. You're lucky Frankie is so easy going or he'd hurt you."

The tough and older kid panted, "Frankie is too much of a scardy cat to me on."

The cagy brunette knew it was time to teach this idiot a lesson, so she chuckled, "Frankie, show the boy."

Frankie complained, "Janie, he's older and larger than me and I don't like fighting."

Jane looked at her younger brother and said frankly, "Frankie, you know you can take this mooka. He's slow and a coward. Remember all bullies are basically cowards. Just remember what I taught you and you can beat this overgrown palooka."

The tall brunette looked at the outraged teenager and smiled, "Yeah, you're a coward and you're about to get your ass kicked by an eleven year old that's three inches shorter and twenty pounds lighter than you."

The bigger kid laughed and replied, "I'm gonna beat the snot out of your brother and then me and my boys are gonna kill you and your whole family, Bitch."

Jane smiled, "Enjoy your ass kicking. By the way you and every Spick in town couldn't take me, Bitch."

The angry bully didn't notice Tommie slip away and run down the street. Frankie stood with his feet slightly apart with a firm but mobile base and his hand open in front of him like a boxer just like Jane had shown him a hundred times. The larger boy chuckled as he approached the waiting youngster. With all the speed he could muster, the neighborhood bully swung hard at the younger waiting lad.

The shorter Sicilian stepped inside the swing and stopped it with his open hands after which Frankie backhanded the bigger boy smashing his lips against his teeth. Philippe tasted blood and staggered backwards. Enraged by the blow the bigger boy howled in anger and charged the younger lad. Frankie was waiting for the move and hit the bull square on the nose with a short left jab that caused the skillless boy's nose to explode in blood. The shorter, smaller boy then followed with a right cross to the temple and the large bully hit the ground face first.

Frankie stood there ready to continue while the larger boy moaned pitifully on the ground. The former bully started to rise when he saw the smaller lad step toward him. The scared teen held up his hands and begged from his knees, "Please don't hit me again. You broke my nose and one of my teeth. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Frankie turned to leave and as he turned his back the kneeing youth charged the young boy tackling him to the ground. The sneak attack worked the larger boy had the younger lad face down with his knee on the young Italian's back the underhanded teenager was about hit the helpless boy when Jane grab the boy's hair and yanked him to his feet.

The angry brunette said, "Frankie, I've told you a thousand times never turn your back on an enemy, especially a cowardly enemy like this snake."

While the boy wiggled in an attempt to get his head free, Frankie rose to his feet. When her brother was upright Jane let go of the devious teenager and started to say something when a voice said, "Let my brother go Rizzoli and face us."

Jane pushed the tricky boy toward her brother who threw a haymaker right into the boy's broken nose. The crunch was terrible to hear and the cry of pain was dreadful. The tough Sicilian turned around to see twelve Spaniards facing her. One looked very angry. The former gangster smirked, "You must be this coward's big brother. I see yellow is a family tradition. Do you think you have enough backup to face me?"

***SE***

Big Joe was talking to Big Tucky, the new leader of the Warlords, about hiring some staff for a special concert by the Kinks that the Magic Isles manager had planned for this weekend. He needed additional security and service staff for the crowd that he expected.

Advance sales were triple any previous weekend and that meant minors trying to sneak past security to get alcohol from the bar. Big Joe needed guys over eighteen, who were smart enough and patient to handle security between the concert area and the bar area. The big man also needed extra service staff to handle the larger than normal crowds.

The intelligent manager had hoped to get fifteen to twenty people for this weekend, but was greeted by twenty-eight applicants. Jane had left standing orders that no Warlord be turned away from any job. So, the big guy was forced to find places for everyone. Not that he needed that order, he would have done anyway.

No one in Warlord territory was unemployed if they sought a job. Between the club, the construction company and the fashion house, the excellent executive had plenty of jobs to fill and she made sure her people got ample opportunity to fill those jobs.

Joe was about to leave after telling everyone what their assignment was going to entail, when young Tommie Rizzoli burst into the house. Tommie had run the entire fourteen blocks to Warlord Headquarters. A panting youngster exclaimed, "Jane and Frankie are in trouble."

Big Joe asked one question, "Where?"

Tommy answered, "The house."

Twenty-nine Warlords, one retired Warlord and a nine year old exited the house to get in cars to go fourteen blocks to help the woman that helped them so many times. Tommie had calmed down enough to explain everything to Big Joe and Big Tucky as they rode with four other Warlords in the old Bel Air to the Rizzoli house.

The young boy explained, "It's my fault. I was bragging that Jane was my sister and that she was coming to the house today. That's when Philippe started hanging at the house. We were arguing and when he said let her come we can handle her, I knew he was not alone. He had company coming. So I ran to get help."

Big Joe smiled, "You did good, Kid. Just hold on and when we get there, stay out of the way. Janie would never forgive me if something happened to you."

***SE***

Julio Lamos smirked, "Well, you have such a rep and all, I knew I needed some help."

Jane smiled, "I don't know if you brought enough is all. Twelve to one is almost even odds, maybe you need to get some more guys."

The gang started to move on Jane as she slipped a switch blade into her hand. With twelve to one odds, she was going to need an edge of some kind and the blade was all she had. Until Frankie spoke up and said, "That's twelve to two; you guys are definitely need more guys."

At that moment, seven cars carrying thirty warriors were speeding onto the street. The cars stopped and out stepped thirty angry warriors. Jane smirked, "You definitely didn't bring enough guys. You should pick that up and go before you get into any more trouble. The next time you come into my neighborhood, I won't be so forgiving."

Julio signaled for his men to recover his injured brother as the small gang backed away from the scene. Their leader had to show his courage as he yelled, "This ain't over, Rizzoli. I'm gonna get chu yet."

Jane laughed. Big Joe stepped forward and shouted, "Why wait tough guy? Just you and me right now… Nobody else will interfere. If you get past me then you can have your shot at Janie."

Julio separated from his men and responded, "Sure, why not Big Joe. I hear you ain't as tough as you used to be."

Joe just smiled.


	92. Chapter 92

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long time between updates. I just got my computer back online. I had a tough Trojan to beat. Additionally I was sick and couldn't write for a couple days. Hope you continue to enjoy the story and I appreciate all your comments.**

Chapter 92: Big Joe

The wiry Spaniard circled to the left in an attempt to flank the veteran warrior, but Joe Vincenso just shifted his position slightly. The big man was having fun for the first time in months. All the work managing Magic Isles and going to school at the Manor was taking the fun out of life and this was going to add a little spice to his dull existence.

Without football and the Warlords his life has become a routine of school, managing the club and learning how to run a business through trial by fire. All the paperwork, dealing with inventories and personnel and nagging from vendors and insurance reps were all playing on the big guy's temperament. Counting hotdogs and vodka bottles was not the teenager's idea of a good time.

What was a good time was beating down an overconfident punk like Julio Lamos. However the maturing teenager had responsibilities and people depended on him, so the Big Man had to do what was right more often than what was fun. Big Joe didn't like it, but he was growing up.

***SE***

Big Joe Vincenso smiled as the Spaniard flipped his knife from one hand to the next. The experienced fighter noticed his opponent had the blade setting lightly in his palm, which meant the boy was going to underhand flip it at him, an obvious move.

When the giant teen saw the tell-tale twitch he changed directions and the sailing blade when right past him. The dark giant smirked at the shock in the Latin boy's face as he realized at the shock in thrown his weapon away without anything to show for the effort.

The Big Guy flicked his knife to a fingertip grip of the point of the blade and in one motion he tossed it at the stunned Spaniard. The knife dove toward the ground and lodge itself into the ground between the circling adversary's feet. The large Italian quipped, "Here use mine, you seem to have misplaced yours."

The wary Spanish youth bent his knees to recover the blade when Big Joe playfully lunged forward at his challenger. The cautious Spaniard jumped up ready to defend himself as best he could. The giant Italian wicked at his smaller antagonist.

Now the frightened warrior was too afraid to make a play for the knife. The dark Sicilian saw the reaction and the fear in the kid's eyes. The amused warrior laughed, "Go ahead and pick it up. I was just playing around withcha."

How the young Latin was too careful to try for the weapon and hesitated. The Big Guy sighed and said, "Okay, you don't trust me. How about I turn my back and let you get the knife."

The massive teenager turned away from the untrustworthy youth and listened for two sounds. The arena was partially gravel and the veteran warrior waited for the sound of gravel clicking and the suction sound of the embedded knife releasing from the ground. Wait for it…click…ssss…

The agile giant dropped and rolled to his left. The tossed black sailed harmlessly toward the other Spaniard warriors, who had to dodge the wayward knife. Jane and the Warlords had a good laugh at the scrabbling Latin gang members.

Big Joe asked in a friendly voice, "Is that your last weapon?"

The young Spaniard looked confused and desperate which prompted the Big Guy to lectured, "Never enter a knife fight with only one blade. You should have at least two back-ups. Jane never carries fewer than six blades… like this one."

The agile big man produced a knife from his sleeve, flicked it open and tossed with a backhanded flip with the handle in his palm. The blade flew rapidly into the smaller teen's left thigh. The startled teenager winced in pain as he collapsed to one knee.

The towering giant walked over to his kneeing opponent and said, "Do you yield or do I have to finish this fight?"

At that moment a dark blue Cadillac pulled up to the front of the house and stopped. Two large tough-looking men emerged from each of the car's front doors. The goon on the passenger's side opened one of the back doors and out stepped Tony J. The other hood opened the other back door and Angela Rizzoli emerged.

Tony J walked over to Jane with his two enforcers standing between the Mafia leader and the frightened Spaniards. Angela rushed to her sons and they ran into her arms. The Mafioso asked, "What's goin' on Janie? Ya havin' a party without invitin' me?"

Jane smiled and embraced her mentor fondly in a tight hug. They broke their greeting and Jane replied, "Nutten like that Mr. Bev. These are friends of my brothers and Big Joe was kindly giving their leader lessons in knife fighting. It seems their education has been somewhat lacking in that regard."

Mr. J looked at the assembled Latin gang and said with a sweet venom in his voice, "Well, I think the lesson is over. Don't you gentle have somewhere ya need to be?"

The outmanned Spaniards didn't need any more encouragement and quickly collected their wounded and dashed to their waiting automobiles and were off to the hospital to have their injured treated. Before they left Big Joe pulled his blade from Lamos's leg and said, "That's mine. You kane collect your's iffin ya wonna."

The bleeding gang leader leered angrily at the smirking Big Guy, but said nothing as his followers helped him to the waiting cars. The victorious giant said to their retreating backs, "Don't let me see ya agin, cause then you'll make me end this fight."

The tall Mafioso called out to the fleeing Latins, "If ya come back into this neighborhood without an invitation, you'll be dealing with me directly. I'll be contacting your sponsors about this intrusion into my territory. Boys, there are always consequences to stupidity and you're not gonna like yours… I promise ya that."

After the cars were pulling away; the dark mob boss turned to the large teenager and asked, "How ya doing Big Joe? Last time I saw ya, you were limping a bit and taking inventory at Magic Isles. Ya getting back into the game?"

The Big Guy laughed and replied, "Naw, Mr. J, I got me a good job and a future and I plan on holding onto to it. This was just a little recreation. They had hoped to isolate Janie. Even with their numbers, she would have took 'em. We just saved them a worse ass whooping."

Angela gave the large teenager a angry motherly stare at his language and the victorious streetfighter blushed and said, "Sorry about my language, Mrs. R. I'll be more careful in front of the boys."

Angela smiled as Jane laughed, "Come on in. Now that everybody's here, we might as well have a real party."

Everyone started for the house, as Angela rushed in ahead of the large party. She rushed to the phone, the Sicilian mother didn't have time to cook for this army, but she did own a restaurant.

***SE***

The food was arriving as Maura and her mother arrived to meet Jane for a quiet lunch with her family. When the pair pulled up to the modest home they were greeted by folding tables on the front lawn and cars unloading piles of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, sausage and other Sicilian delicacies.

Maura noted that several Warlords were helping to unload the bounty and place them on the outdoor tables. Jane and Big Joe were bringing out folded wooden chairs as Maura approached her girlfriend and her girl's best friend. Jane put down her four chairs and opened her arms to welcome her lovers loving embrace.

The happy couple exchanged a long kiss, while Big Joe took the chairs and started placing them around the weighted tables. When they broke from their kiss Jane explained what had transpired and how the impromptu party erupted.

Constance went to the Big Guy and admonished, "Joe, you still are not recovered completely. You should not have exerted yourself to that extent."

The huge teenager towered over the statuesque brunette but felt helpless against her. This woman had been so kind to him and treated him like her own son. He felt so blessed to have three mothers… his own, Mrs. R and this woman. So he blushed with shame and replied defensively, "I am sorry, Mrs. I, but it was either that or have a massacre in front of Mrs. R's house and couldn't have that."

The somewhat confused mother figure responded, "What do you mean by massacre?"

Big Joe smiled and explained, "Once we got here. We had to show enough force to keep them from trying this again. Had I not challenged their leader and soundly defeated him to the point of humiliating him, then the entire gang would have had to be beaten down by the Warlords as an example to other gangs who might try to take our neighborhood. I know it's not pretty, but it's the way things are."

The lovely mother saw the embarrassment in the face of the gentle giant and smiled, "Well, no harm done, but please be careful. I would hate to lose such a fine manager. Let's go greet Angela and get some of this delicious food."

The tall brunette took the massive arm of the huge teenager and embraced it with the love of a mother and took him into the warm welcoming house. The December day was a brisk and with a mild north wind. Christmas was coming and the days were getting colder. However, the fifty degree temperatures were not enough to dampen this get together of friends.

***SE***

Big Joe had just finished inventorying the food stores for the café and was starting to inventory the liquor reserves for the bar so he could make his weekly orders when Constance Isles entered the closed night club.

Of course being part owner of the establishment meant she had keys and could come and go as she pleased. However it was unusual for the stylish woman to arrive unannounced. The young man suddenly became nervous and wondered if something had happened to warrant this surprise visit.

Mrs. Isles noticed the concern in the young man's face and volunteered, "Don't worry. There's nothing going wrong at the moment though with those two you never know what is going on until it has already occurred. Joe, I'm here to offer you a job."

The confused young man answered, "But, Mrs. I, I already work for you."

The brilliant businesswoman responded, "I know. However your talents are wasted here. I have watched you turn this place into a gold mine. I know talent when I see it and your talent in management is nothing short of brilliant. I want you to run my New York office. I need Maurice here to help Maura and Jane manage the entire business. So, I am offering his position in New York. Of course there would be some conditions."

The intelligent young Sicilian asked, "What conditions?"

The smiling brunette replied, "Well, first you have to pass your final exams for finishing high school on the sixteenth and seventeenth. You'd be taking them with Jane and Maura. I need you all to complete your high school class before the beginning of the year.

Secondly, you would serve as an apprentice to Maurice for six months. In that time you will learn everything you'll need to know to run the New York office. Thirdly, you'll have to take nine hours at NYU each semester until you earn a degree in Business Administration. You'll take your classes at night and on weekends. Eventually you'll get your BA in business.

Which leads us to my last condition. You have to go to graduate school and get your MBA. I would prefer you get great grades so I can get you into an Ivy League school, because it will look good to shareholders, if their executives had an Ivy League education.

Now the benefits are you'll have a company apartment and a driver. You'll share a driver with Maurice while he is there and your apartment will be across from his. You'll have a starting salary of $1,000 a week for six months, which will be raised to $3,000 a week after six months. You'll have an expense account of $30 a day for six months, raised to $75 a day after six months.

If Maurice doesn't think you can hack it, you'll come back here and manage the club again. Should you fail school or stop going altogether, then you will be sent back here and you'll have to make your way in life on your own. Do you think you can live with that deal?"

The wily Italian asked, "Does Janie know about this?"

Constance shook her head to indicate she didn't and answered, "I will tell Jane after you say yes, otherwise she will never know."

The giant manager thought about it for just a few seconds and said, "Well, you'll have to tell Jane yourself. I'm not doing it."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Ghost of Christmas Past

Christmas Eve, 1957:

Eight year old Jane Rizzoli was a sick little girl. The doctors had just told her parents that Jane had pneumonia and may not make it through the night. Her fever was spiking at 104º and the girl was very dehydrated. Angela Rizzoli had just made a clear broth with chicken stock and was trying to feed it to the youngster.

The doctor had recommended taking the child to the hospital, but Angela did not want (God forbid) that her daughter's final hours be in a hospital and not at home with her family. The child had been given the new experimental drug penicillin and it did seem to be helping.

However Angela's father died of pneumonia at the age of thirty-five, so she was quite familiar with the effects of the decease. Besides, Dr. Martini was a young doctor and the protective mother wasn't convinced he knew what he was doing. Her husband's childhood friend Tony Bevenito had recommended the young doctor and that was enough for Frank Rizzoli.

Angela didn't know where Frank had gone. He had left several hours ago on a mission to save his daughter and had refused to tell her where he was going. All she knew was he had called his best friend, Tony J and had left in the man's new Thunderbird before dinner.

It was now ten o'clock and her husband had not returned. His dinner was cold and she was beginning to worry that something had happened to the child's father. After all Tony J. was a made-man and a target for some of the Brother's enemies.

It was twenty-two minutes past the hour when Jane finished her clear broth and begged for some water. The anxious mother ran to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice for the child. Dr. Martini had been quite specific on this matter. The child needed vitamin C and orange juice would provide the much needed vitamin.

As Angela was holding her young child's head up and helping her drink her juice, Frank Rizzoli and Tony Bevenito entered the house carrying several wrapped packages. The jovial father dropped his packages as he saw his beloved Jane partially sitting up and drinking juice. This was a good sign.

Tony J carefully wiped his feet and took off his hat. He apologized for tracking mud into the house, but Angela smiled and insisted that it was no problem. The noisy entrance of the two men had awakened four year old Frank Jr. and two year old Tommy. The two boys had come staggering into the room rubbing their sleep coated eyes.

Angela put down the glass and laid her daughter's head back onto the sofa. Then the worried mother ordered, "You two stay out of here and go back to bed. Now shoo."

Frank interrupted, "Wait a minute boys! We are going to start a new family tradition tonight. We are going to open one present. You get to pick which one. Santa is coming early to the Rizzoli house from now on."

The smiling Frankie asked with obvious intelligence, "Is that because Janie is so sick?"

Frank Sr. had trouble answering the question. The mention of his daughter's health had brought back the fear that had been gripping him since the doctor had said the dreaded word pneumonia. Tony J. helped his choked up friend by replying, "That's right. You're a smart boy, Frankie."

The toddler Tommie spoke up, "I's smart, toooo."

The remark made the adults chuckle and helped the grieving father to recover his composure as he rushed to his youngest and lift him the air saying, "Yeah, you're a real smart boy."

The young child giggled as he asked, "Papa, which one is mine?"

The excited father put down the boy and arranged four brightly wrapped packages and answered, "Well, you can pick from these four."

The stubbing child walked to the four gifts and pointed at the red one and said, "I likes red."

So the grinning father handed the red present to the giggling boy, who sat down immediately to open the first gift of the season. Frank Sr. could see that his name's sake was nervously awaiting his gift and the proud father arranged five other wrapped boxes and queried, "Well, which one do you want Frankie boy."

The four year old ran over and picked up a silver wrapped gift and moved into the small bedroom to open it. Tommie was whooping on the floor as he pushed his wooden train around the wooden floor. Frankie was grinning ear to ear as he held up a tin can of Lincoln logs and yelled, "Look what I got Momma."

Angela was confused they had bought each child a new pair of shoes and two new school uniforms for Christmas. There had been no money for anything else, what with the doctor bills for Janie and the cost of the new stove that had been so necessary when the old stove developed a serious gas leak. However, the concerned wife couldn't spoil the children's Christmas so she exclaimed, "Yeah Baby, they're great. Why dontcha git your bother and go play in your room."

Actually the house only had two bedrooms. The parents slept in the small bedroom which was adjacent to the living room and all the children slept in the larger bedroom. The two bedrooms were separated by a hallway and the bathroom. Beyond the kid's room was the kitchen.

The 750 square foot house was half of a shotgun double. They were so named because if shot a shotgun from the front door and all the doors in the house were open, you'd hit the back door.

Jane had been contagious so the young couple had moved the girl out of the kid's room and into the living room. Besides the floor furnish was in the doorway between the living room and the small bedroom. So the sick girl got the benefit was the burning appliance.

The big Sicilian gently picked up two packages wrapped in golden foil paper and sat on the couch next to his daughter. He ever so tenderly helped his weak daughter to sit up. He pushed the first package into the child's hands and said, "This is for you Janie. I know this is what you wanted more than anything in the world."

The frail child fumbled with the paper, but soon had the package open with some help from her two parents. Janie pulled out the first gift and it was the gun and holster set she had so desperately wanted. The child had been saving pennies for two years in order to buy the set. However, in order to get good gifts for her family the thrifty girl had used her horded pennies to buy Christmas gifts.

It had been the shopping for the gifts that had exposed the drained youngster to her disease. The intelligent youngster had taken the bus downtown to go to Woolworth's on Canal St. She shopped the five and dime for good gifts for her family. The bright girl bought her mother a bottle of perfume, her father a new pipe, her younger brother a spinning top that whined when it spun and the middle child a new football.

There had been a cold rain that day and to protect her precious gifts, the industrious brunette had wrapped them in her raincoat. By the time the young girl got home, she was soaked from head to toe and shivered.

Angela had quickly gotten the child into a hot bath, but there had been too much exposure and Jane Rizzoli was soon quite ill. At first the Italian mother had tried to treat what she thought was a cold. But after two days of anguish, Angela broke down and begged Frank to get a doctor.

The shiny holster set had real silver bullets and had the Lone Ranger riding Silver molded on to the faux leather holsters. Each holster housed a silver gun with a white handle with a molded image of the lone ranger. It was the deluxe set. The child had never dared to dream of getting the deluxe set.

Excited the sick girl pulled the belt and holster from the box and wrapped it around her waist. The energized youngster had forgotten about the other package, which her father had pushed into her hands. Chocolate eyes looked up at her father bright with excitement and questioned a second gift. The smirking father said, "Sick girls get two gifts."

The now animated child ripped opened the second present and opened a box that contained a complete Lone Ranger outfit. The ill girl jumped up from the sofa with the outfit in hand and ran to the bathroom, where she quickly changed into the Mask Rider of the Plains.

Angela questioned her husband, "Where did you get the money?"

The man simply answered, "I sold my father's gold watch."

Angela was shocked. The man had loved that watch. His father had given it to him as a gift when he left for Europe in '43. That he had sold his prize possession had shown how worried he had been about his little girl.

Angela wasn't too sure, she liked what he had done, but it was hard to argue with success.

***SE***

Six year old Maura Isles was sitting in a train station in Paris reading Dr. Seuss's new book _How_ _the Grinch Stole Christmas_. It was a little juvenile for the bright third grader, but it had been a gift from her au pair. The intelligent child did find the whimsical tale humorous.

The elegantly dressed youngster sighed as she closed the book, she was going to miss Eleanor like she missed Margareta before her and Penelope before her and Winneford, well actually she didn't miss Winneford much the woman was a trial.

Mother would hire an au pair after days of interviews and fire them for imagined misdeeds; when the busy designer was really firing them because they reminded her of her failings as a mother. Eleanor's transgression was buying a substitute present for the child's birthday, which the overwhelmed businesswoman had forgotten because she had been getting her line ready for the upcoming fashion week.

The lovely young nanny had purchased her a copy of _Eloise in Paris, _the woman never realized that the literature she kept purchasing was well below the capabilities of the genius child. When Maura opened the gift she knew instantly that her mother had not purchased it. Her mother would have sent a book on Philosophy or Art History not a tale of a young girl who lived in the Plaza Hotel in New York visiting Paris.

So the brilliant girl doted over the gift and read it religiously in twenty-seven minutes. Then the wise youngster waited for the storm to occur. Three days later her mother arrived with an apology and sixteen presents, all the latest designs in the child's size. Mother had no idea how much difficulty her choice in apparel had given the young genius.

The other girls at school were jealous of her already. They all wished they were as smart as her, except they wouldn't have wanted the isolation that results of being six years old in a classroom full of eight and nine year olds. Next semester will be worse as they were promoting her once again into the fourth grade.

When mother found out about the deception to keep the young girl from knowing her mother had forgotten birthday once again the young au pair was fired instantly for lying to Maura. Father had yet to acknowledge his forgetfulness and to right the wrong of his fake gift of a porcelain doll.

Father was with one of his _assistants_ on buying trip in Central America, pre-Columbian art was all the rage and Father was trying to acquire pieces for his gallery. However the unfaithful cad was not fooling his daughter, though his wife was in denial, Maura knew her Father was using the trip as an excuse to dally with his assistant and get away from her and her mother. Maura was too bright to fool so easily.

Now the young student sat alone in train station awaiting one of her parents to remember which train she had taken home from school. The youngster was used to long waits for her parents to remember she existed. It was very trying to have successful and unavailable parents and very lonely.

The brilliant mind of the girl had to be occupied or it wondered to places that scared the child, so she pulled another book from her bag and began to read, Isaac Asimov's _The Naked Sun_. The young genius was very fond of science fiction and Isaac Asimov was becoming one of her favorite author's though L. Sprague de Camp was still her favorite. The eager-minded child was hoarding his latest book _Solomon's Stone_ for a Christmas Day delight.

Past experience had taught the child well. Her parents would have a ton of gifts, all brightly wrapped and properly bowed under a giant Christmas tree. They would sing the appropriate number of Christmas Carols and have a lovely Christmas breakfast. Then the two adults will retreat to their individual studies to work on one of their latest projects and Maura will be left to 'enjoy' her gifts.

That is when the brilliant youngster will take out her copy of _Solomon's Stone_ and get lost in a better reality.


End file.
